Mercenary
by ShizzySavage16
Summary: Scout finds himself a century in the future after a somewhat successful revenge plan against Engie... now he's stuck in 2080! A heartbroken Tracer stumbles upon the unconscious Scout, which leads to a dangerous situation that exposes their strong feelings for each other... What will be in store for the two young runners that have found love for each other? (Rated M for LEMONS!)
1. Prologue

**Sup, just recently started playing Overwatch, and I noticed SOME similarities between Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch (TF2 is my shit btw), so I started playing Overwatch cause IMO, it had similarities to TF2 and bro... I loved it! After a few hours of Overwatch, I quickly noticed how sexy Blizzard made Tracer look (Her tights are something else jheez), so I decided to see if there was any fanfic on the chick, and I see "ScoutxTracer Fanfic" and wow, there are people like me that actually ship these quick mofo's. I read some of the fanfics with these two in it, but I wasn't really satisfied, especially with the lack of LEMON between these people... So I decided, to make a fanfic of one of my favourite chars in TF2 and a sexy British chick with tights that are fucking LIT... All just to satisfy my own needs for MORE LEMON, if that made any sense. With my motives out of the way for making this story, I now present to you, a story filled with Lemons and tons of intimacy between Scout and Tracer... So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ***1968, RED Base***

"Alright maggots! Lay down your weapons and stand down! A Ceasefire is in effect!" Soldier yelled, gaining the attention of his fellow RED mercenaries.

"Buncha sissies on dat BLU team! I bet ya they were the ones that called for a Ceasefire in the first place!" A cocky voice with a heavy accent of a Bostonian yelled from one of the benches of the safe room, the voice continued to speak, "Wait, hol' on there flags for brain, since when they havin' Ceasefires over 'ere? Sounds like a big piece a crap to me."

The other RED mercenaries nodded in agreement with Scout's opposition, especially a very drunk Demoman who has had a bit too much to drink, "A wee rest never hurt nobody, besides mates, I'm also a wee bit tired..." Demoman slurred, shortly slumping off the bench as he was completely out of it.

Spy rolled his eyes in annoyance, "If a ceasefire is being called, then we must use it to our advantage. Train and rest on free days like this, a Mercenary must always be at ze top of his prime." The Frenchman said as he walked out the spawn room.

Scout chuckled loudly, "That slimy French bastard's already out of his prime, what the crap is he talkin' 'bout?" Scout said to the other Mercenaries.

None of them paid the young man mind.

"Spy have good idea, I will spend ceasefire day cleaning Sasha to make killing bad people easy for team." The Heavy walked out the spawn room, with his prized mini gun in his hands.

"W-w-wait! Heavy!" Scout called out.

The Russian turned around, "What does leetle Scout want?" He asked with a smile.

"First of all, I ain't little- but anyways! That gun a yours already frickin' kills everything and all of us know about it! So instead of cleaning ya gun-"

"Her name, is _Sasha!"_ Heavy snarled out.

Scout let out a yelp and flinched back, trying to regain his posture, "Oh! Uh, y-yeah! My-my bad, _uhh,_ what I meant was," Scout let out a nervous chuckle and cleared his throat, "What I _meant_ was; How 'bout instead of cleaning _Sasha,_ for the day off, just make a buncha your delicious sandwiches?" He asked.

"Is just bread!" Heavy cried out.

"Ah but it ain't _just_ bread, it's-"

"Leetle man talks too much like baby, Heavy will go now." The Russian interrupted, and there was nothing that the Scout could do about it. He walked out of the spawn doors and proceeded to find a room to clean _Sasha._

"Damn! You guys gotta believe me, Heavy's sandwiches ain't just ' _Bread'_ , there's somethin' else in there - I'm tellin' ya!" Scout said, walking back towards the bench.

Sniper scoffed, "... For once. I gotta agree with the little runt. Something tells me that it's not just some bodgy lettuce and tomatoes inside there."

"See?! Even Mista' Grumpy knows what's up!" Scout said, expression lighting up.

"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna sit around and yank on about a sandwich for the rest of my day off." The Australian leaned off the wall and walked towards the doors, "You see... Sniper's a hard _AND_ a tiring job mates! If a ceasefire really is just a rest day like our mates are treating it as..." The Sniper eyed the spawn room door, "Then your bloody sure I'll be sleeping!" The Australian deadeye tipped his hat to his fellow teammates as he walked out the spawn room.

Medic, who has been surprisingly quiet this whole time, piped up as soon as the silence followed. "Zis is perfect! My experiment subjects were getting lonely in ze lab!" The Medic ran out the room enthusiastically, eager to finish whatever mad doctors experiment on.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmmmhmmm!" The psychotic murderer - known as The Pyro, ran out the spawn room, laughing... Mumbling, to himself/herself.

Scout eyed The Pyro cautiously as he/she walked out the room, deeming it safe for him to talk, "... Crazy guy over dere chasing ' butterflies man... I'm sure of it." Scout whispered to the Engineer, earning him a bored look from The Engineer. Scout rolled his eyes and listened to what Soldier would be doing for the Ceasefire.

During the whole commotion, Soldier has been writing up plans in a crumpled up blueprint schematic for the next battles, doing everything to ensure victory.

"I will plan the next courses of action to ensure total victory over these BLU scum! Soldier out!" The patriot saluted to both The Scout and The Engineer before marching out of the spawn room.

Another wave of silence followed the room.

Scout decided to break the ice, "Well... Looks like it's hard hat, me and... A freakin' cyclops." Scout said.

"Best not let him hear you talking like that son, he'll darn near take ya head off for an insult like that..." Engineer replied, taking a swig of his bottle of beer. "... With a possessed _sword,_ might I mention." Engineer added, finishing his sentence.

Scout dismissed Engineer's suggestions and rolled his eyes, "Ah whateva Hardhat, say that to the rest of those one eyed cyclops I clobbered." Engineer seemed less than impressed by Scout's response. "So like, anywho, what do we do on a free day? I-I'm stumped, gimme some ideas over 'ere Hardhat!" Scout begged, already bored out of his mind.

Scout wasn't in the mood to practice on his skills that made him a good runner, because he already believed he was the _best_ and therefore had no need to be training on something he had already perfected. Scout also enjoyed insulting and taunting BLU mercenaries with his cocky behaviour, but with no enemies to taunt, or to annoy, he found himself bored and decided to pair up with the boring, smart, old Engineer of all people that he could've hung out with.

Engineer sat in thought until he figured out on what Scout could help him with. The Engineer seemed annoyed at the fact that The Scout was calling him "Hardhat" instead of his actual name - Dell.

Dell took another swig of his beer before he talked to Scout, deciding to use his real name in hopes of Scout doing the same, " _Jeremy_ , you do know I have a name right? Oh and it's Dell... Just in case ya forgot."

Scout snorted, "You say Tomato, I say Tomahtoe - same thing Hardhat." Scout poked Dell's head, "Besides, I think the name 'Hardhat' fits you a ton, y'know?"

His punk attitude was getting on Dell's nerve.

He quickly came up with the perfect plan to get Scout back. An action that was unnecessarily violent, but would get the message through nonetheless, he smiled. "Follow me, son." Engineer sat up and walked out the room, he heard yells behind him.

"HEY HARDHAT, I ain't ya son, so stop calling me that ya freakin' creep!"

 ***The Firing Range***

After a few minutes of walking through the base levels, Scout and Engineer reached the firing range and went to the area specifically meant for sentries. He constructed a level 1 sentry and grabbed his wrangler, manually aiming it at Scout.

Scout put his hands up in defence, "Woah woah what da hell?!"

"Relax son, I ain't gon hurt you or nothin'..." Engineer smirked as he readied his finger.

Scout let out a sigh of relief, but as he put his hands down and opened his mouth to say something snarky, a burst of pain was quickly delivered to his right hand.

The Scout screamed in annoyance rather than pain, he suffered worse than a level 1 sentry bullet to the hands, but what _really_ annoyed him was that the bandages he has just recently removed after months of having it on, was going to have to be reapplied to the same affected area.

"AH, FUCK! DAMN IT, I JUST HAD THIS HAND FIXED AND YOU FRIGGIN' SHOOT IT?!" Scout yelled at the Engineer, who had a huge grin applied to his lips.

"You're a freakin' moron you know that? A dumb, frickin', MORON!" He put more emphasis into each insult directed at the Engineer.

Engineer only continued to smirk at the young man's insults, "Technically boy, this Sentry right here, is the one hurting you. I haven't laid a finger on ya, so quit whining." The Engineer laughed as he grabbed a chair and sat back down.

Scout still kept his left hand clamped on the top of his right hand, "What da fuck is wrong with you?!" He said through clenched teeth as he tried to get up. His efforts were wasted however when a second sentry bullet hit his left hand, causing more screams to come from Scout.

"Watch your profanity there partner." The Texan sat back and seemed to enjoy the annoyed pain Scout was in, he laughed, "By the way, this Hardhat can be _hard headed_ too young fella." He grabbed his beer and sipped it, letting his Wrangler drop to his side.

Scout was in no mood for insulting his fellow Engineer after the pain he was currently in, "Build a Dispencer will ya?!" Scout said as he crawled to an emergency health kit.

Engineer got off his chair, dismantled his sentry and picked up his beer bottle. "Nope."

Scout saw that the Engineer has refused his request, seeing him walking back up to the upper levels of the RED base.

As soon as the Engineer left the firing range he let his anger out, "Agh! Fucking- stupid Hardhat moron! Ima break all ya shit for this!" Scout suddenly had a devious idea forming in his head.

He knew where Engineer's workshop was, and also knew of Engineer's ambition for the buildings he created. "Show ya to screw with me..."

Scout reapplied both bandages to his hand and ran as fast as he could to the spawn room, jumping over the sleeping Demoman, going to his locker and stuffing his trusty Scattergun, his six cans of "Bonk!" in his duffle bag that he carried on his back. He also carried his trusty Sandman, along with the baseball.

Scout turned corners as fast as he could until he arrived at the doors of the Engineer's workshop.

Scout was greeted with a bold, strict, ' **DO NOT ENTER!** ' sign that stood at the front of the door, "Wow! Real scary." He kicked down the door, "Let's see what Hardhat is tryna build over here..."

Various scrap metal laid littered along the work tables and the floor of the workshop. "Junk, junk, junk and more... _Junk?"_

What caught Scout's attention the most was the unusual looking teleporter that was placed next to a huge schematic.

"What da hell is all dis crap?" Scout skim-read the writings of the schematic, "Blah blah, teleporter, yada yada..." Scout's eyes widened and he gulped, double checking just to make sure his eyes weren't suffering from caffeine again. He smacked himself for further reassurance and read the schematics again. "...Future? 100 Years?! What the-?"

His eyes did not deceive him.

Engineer was really thinking about teleporting a century into the future? Scout wished that Engineer was really just joking about his VERY serious schematics about the teleporter.

Scout did not want Engineer to potentially abandon his team, he was after all, a really important Mercenary that made battles easier. His sentries could murder anything in it's sight with it's pristine aim.

His dispenser emotionally and physically refilled a person's will to fight.

And his teleporters were a godsend for the Mercenaries that weren't as fast as Scout... Which was _every_ Mercenary except for Scout himself.

As much as he hated him at the moment, he did not want to see Engineer leave his team. So he decided to take no chances; he lifted his Sandman, ready to wreck the teleporter.

Scout smiled deviously as he imagined the look on Engineer's face, coming back into his beloved workshop with his workshop being littered, tables in pieces... and a teleporter that could teleport into the future - but broken. Scout was ready.

"Seems like a good start for some freakin' revenge!" Scout went to work on whacking various prototypes of Sentry turrets and dispensers that were placed around the room. Scout laughed maniacally and continued to whack anything metallic until he fixed his gaze on the teleporter. The teleporter started glowing a red aura around it's structure as it whirred and spun into function.

"It wouldn't be as fun if I didn't break this piece of... Futuristic _shit_ into pieces!" Scout laughed as he continually dented the teleporter, all while muttering the words "Stupid", "Engineer" and other words that would bring a baby to tears.

To the Scout's surprise, the teleporter had only suffered dents that looked _minor_ , which he was not expecting at all. If his whacks were strong enough to crack a skull of a BLU Heavy, Scout figured a teleporter wouldn't put up so much of a fight. He gave the teleporter a solid 15 whacks with as much hate and strength as he could, yet only _dents_ appeared on the teleporter. Scout sighed, "Might need to start working on these bad boys over here..." he said as he flexed his less than impressive biceps at himself, "Heh, beautiful." Looking at his weak biceps only boosted his determination to break the futuristic teleporter into pieces with his Sandman. "JUST *whack* FREAKIN' *whack* BREAK! *whack*" Scout gave the teleporter a few more whacks and it only dented more, the teleporter still looking casually scratched up, but not to Scout's satisfaction. Scout decided to give the teleporter one of his signature home runs with his Sandman.

"All I oughta' do is break hardhat's beloved shit before I bark up in his face about it... Easy!" Scout got into a position that allowed a good angle to hit the teleporter from, he gripped his Sandman tightly and swung the Bat upwards with all of his strength.

The teleporter surprisingly only moved 3 inches from where it was originally placed, surprising and confusing Scout even more, "What the hell?! I killed _Heavies_ with my home run..." Scout muttered, beyond dissapointed that the teleporter barely suffered any damage from his home run. "I gotta ask what Hardhat used to make this. This is unfreakintouchable!" Scout readied his Sandman for a few final strikes but dropped it when he saw sparks and smoke appearing from the bottom of the structure.

He was livid, "HAHA YES!" Scout pumped his fist in the air, adjusting his cap so he could better see the futuristic teleporter in it's almost broken glory. Scout continued to smile until the lights flicked on and off.

His livid expression wouldn't last so long, as he was quickly dropped into confusion.

"What the-" Scout lost his balance as he fell to the ground due to the room rumbling. The young man started to panic and tried to get up but remained frozen and terrified when he saw the Teleporter emitting a violent red beam that made a hole in the roof of the Engineer's workshop, the room continued to rumble and flicker. Cracks appeared in the walls and on the floor, the scrap metal disintegrating into nothingness. The rumbling suddenly stopped as Scout was still knocked down on the ground, the lights now being completely cut off from the room.

Complete silence.

" _Shit..."_ Scout whispered to himself, scared what would happen if he moved even an _inch_ in a completely dark room.

Scout tried to sense for the door to the exit of Engineer's workshop but was interrupted as the room started to brighten with a red light. Electrical sparks and noises surrounded the teleporter as the room turned blank white, nauseating Scout and turning him dizzy.

The interior of the Engineer's workshop quickly faded into white and Scout soon found himself as the only thing that remained in the white space of emptiness.

Scout noticed he was floating and started seeing nothing but white as his surroundings, and though he was never one to care so much for religion, Scout panicked and started to silently pray for forgiveness if he was going to Heaven to get judged for his atrocious amount of sins.

He finished his prayers and stayed floating in white for a solid 3 minutes...

Until he saw a concrete floor in front of him. His screaming was getting louder as he approached the concrete floor with increasing speed and suddenly crashed down onto the floor.

Scout let out a groan as he hit the floor, regretting his decision to break the Engineer's teleporter and soon found himself going weak from his nauseating experience. He looked at his surroundings quickly and noticed dark grey walls surrounding him, newspapers littered on a table and a red trail of light that followed the hole he seemingly made through the roof when he went crashing down into the mysterious room.

The Scout fell on his back as his eyes quickly started to flutter and his body turned weak, forcing himself to cut ties with his consciousness.


	2. A Mercenary Awakens

**Sup? Canonically, Tracer is a lesbian, but for this story, I'll have her as a Bisexual girl. This allows Tracer to grow feelings for Scout, which will allow me to write juicy scenes for the pair later on in the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Mercenary Awakens**

 ***2080, London, Kings Row***

Lena Oxton, codenamed Tracer, found herself in a heated argument with Emily, her girlfriend...

"Come on love! You can't expect me to stay with you 24/7, I'm an Overwatch agent for crying out loud! Countless people are depending on my peers and I to make life better for 'em!" Tracer said to Emily, who seemed greatly annoyed by Tracer's words.

Emily let out an angry sigh, "Overwatch _this_ , Overwatch _that_... It's always the same bloody excuse you have! What about our love? Doesn't that mean something to you?!"

Tracer was confused... an awkward silence held the conversation for a few seconds until Tracer spoke up, "Love... _Love?!_ Of course our love means something! But it doesn't mean that I can be fully dedicated to it when my duties as an Agent of Overwatch could mean a better life for everyone on Earth! For the _Omnics_ as well, Emily!"

Another wave of awkward silence.

Tracer spoke up once again, "... You knew very well from the start, that I would have to sacrifice time spent with you so that the world's citizens could have a decently better chance of a good life. And correct me if I'm wrong please, but I remember you saying that you were totally 'Okay' with it... _What gives?"_

Emily was displeased with Tracer's reply, "I'm starting to regret that now... If only I knew the amount of time that you would be away from me, maybe... Maybe I would have just forgotten about... _This."_

Emily shed a single tear as she stood up from the couch and walked as quickly as she could to her room, locking the door behind her.

Tracer gulped and felt her heart pacing faster, "Oh come on now love, don't be like that, I can make it up to you easily, come on!"

The panicking Brit knew she was trying to save something that was already broken, but she wasn't going to let her lover leave without making an _effort_ to prevent her from doing so.

She was determined to make things right between herself and Emily for the sake of their crumbling relationship.

Tracer banged on the door, "Emily! Please, open the door!" She continued to bang against the door uselessly until her hands started to hurt.

Tracer let out a whimper, " _Please... Emily. Don't... don't do this to me..."_ She gently knocked on the door for a minute while whispering the things she would do to possibly make it up to her.

Unfortunately for Tracer, _nothing was going to fix this._

 _It was over, and the sooner she came to accept it, the better it was going to be..._

Tracer stopped knocking on the door until she heard the sounds of a zipper and items being ruffled inside a purse.

Tracer cursed quietly and started to bang on the door once again, worried that Emily was about to do what she was thinking about, "You're not leaving are you?!"

There was no response.

Tracer's head was _throbbing!_

She felt nauseated, "NO, Emily! I promise I'll spend more time with you!" She banged on the door yet again, "Seriously, Emily, please... Don't do this to me... I... I made a _mistake_ , THERE, are you HAPPY?! I admit my faults, please, just don't leave me like this!" Tracer got no reply and suddenly the door opened.

Tracer stood in her way, "Emily... don't go." She tried to hug her, but Emily gently shoved Tracer out of the way, her luggage trailed behind her, and she went to the front door, ready to leave the apartment.

"Lena, this could've worked out if you valued me truly... you just _wasted_ it, goodbye." Emily left out the front door, rushing to the elevator.

Emily's words felt like a kick to her gut.

" _Emily... N- No..."_ Tracer looked in shock as she watched her girlfriend exit out the front door.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, more tears streamed down her face until she cried a river. Tracer quickly stood up and went to get her sweatpants and a t-shirt out of her closet, she quickly slipped on a pair of shoes and ran out her apartment, determined to talk it out with Emily.

Tracer almost forgot however, her chronal-accelerator!

It had to be near her at all times if she didn't want to disappear from time again.

" _Fuck!"_ She cursed out, running to the table and carried it around with her, not having time to strap it to her chest.

Emily was no where to be seen in the hallways.

"No, no, no!" Tracer ran down to the bottom level of her apartment and ran outside, hoping to find Emily. Tracer looked frantically outside for what seemed like an hour to her, coming up short and finding other people and omnics instead of Emily.

Tracer had tear stains and a horrible frown on her face... the perverted cat whistles and creepy stares from older, perverted men and strange glances she received from the habitants of Kings Row only made her frown stronger, her legs threatening to buckle as she continued to run.

As she ran through the streets of London, she didn't notice how revealing her cleavage was, allowing a decent view of the lines between her boobs.

Tracer ignored the perverted stares and continued to run.

After exhausting herself completely, Tracer gave up, she walked back sluggishly to her apartment entrance and took the elevator to her apartment room. Tracer closed the entrance door in frustration as she instantly broke down on the couch, throwing her chronal-accelerator on the other couch.

Her tears became plentiful as she cuddled herself into a ball. Through agonizing sobs, Tracer managed to say a few words, " _W- why did it... h- have to happen to, m- me?"_ She choked out.

She put her head down; in complete _misery_ , and surrounded her head with her arms, sobbing deeply about Emily leaving her.

After half an hour of crying and talking to herself, Tracer decided to cry herself to sleep. She laid down on the couch, too lazy to get to her bed, and dozed off to her depressed slumber.

Tracer needed **someone** to get her out of her depressed slump... She was horribly fragile at heartbreaks, and she knew that she could find someone else... _maybe someone better than Emily..._

... But to find that **someone** so quickly?

Tracer was blessed by the strokes of luck...

 ***A few hours later, Watchpoint Gibraltar***

The scientist gorilla, Winston, sat down on his chair thoroughly enjoying a jar of peanut butter and calmly eating a banana. He monitored the world's status from the super computer that was placed in front of him. Winston decided to take a nap on his chair, until a distressed computer voice alerted him, effectively waking him up.

"What is it, Athena?" Winston groggily asked, wishing for an undisturbed nap.

"Energy levels are spiking through the roof at... The Southern outskirts of London." Athena said. A dot on the monitor blinked a bright red on the orange screen and caught Winston's attention quickly. The gorilla adjusted his glasses and zoomed in on the glowing dot.

He zoomed in more and the gorilla was confused as to what was causing a huge energy spike in the specific area.

Winston saw a red beam that seemed to come out of the sky, accompanied with white and red sparks. The beam seemed to create a hole in the roof of a building that looked abandoned, Winston eyed the red beam with much interest until it suddenly dissapeared.

The red beam that had caused an energy spike dissapeared abrubtly, but the energy levels still remained high in that certain area. "Well, this is interesting..." Winston said as he peeled another banana, eyeing the levels of energy that skyrocketed the charts on the energy reader.

"I suggest that this should be checked out as soon as possible, Winston. I also suggest sending an Overwatch agent near the proximity of the area, pulling up all available agents near..." Athena calculated the exact location, "... Southern Outskirts of London." Athena said, showing the locations of every Overwatch agent that was near the area of the dot that glowed a bright red.

The monitor showed the pictures of Torbjorn, Reinhardt and Tracer.

"I'll dispatch Tracer to the location. Her scouting reports are invaluable... And _comedic_..." Winston added with a smile, "Athena, get Lena on the line for me please."

"Affirmative sir." Athena said as she linked Tracer's communications with Winston's super computer. Tracer picked up the call after 2 minutes and said nothing, waiting for Winston to say something.

Tracer was not in the mood to talk considering what had just happened to her hours ago, she didn't even want to talk to her long time friend Winston, which rarely occurred with her.

"...Uhm hello? Lena?" Winston said after some silence.

"Yes Winston," Tracer sniffed, " _I'm_... I'm here..." She signed, obviously sad about _something._ "What is it?" Tracer asked.

Winston noticed the unusual mood of the outgoing Tracer that he knew very well, and instantly knew something was wrong. "Sorry Lena, is this the wrong time to be calling you? You don't sound to hot right now, it's okay if you're feeling down I'll just-"

"Winston love! I'm fine, just..." Tracer signed once again, "Just tell me what I'm doing today... _Please_." She reassured The gorilla scientist that she was fine, even though Winston knew _something_ had happened to her, but decided not to invade her personal life to deeply.

"If you say so... anyways, there has been a huge energy level disturbance on the southern outskirts of London. We need you to check it out, as it is dangerously close to a major city, and judging from the spikes of energy that this thing was releasing, something big and possibly dangerous might have accompanied it. I'm sending the pictures to you right now. What do you say?"

Tracer's computer suddenly received images of the area that has been affected by a red beam and intimidating sparks of electricity that surrounded the beam, Tracer rubbed her jaw, "Your right Winston, this does look dangerous... Don't worry, love... I'll check it out for ya."

"Thanks Lena, you're a relief you know? Contact me if you see anything urgent, backup is more than ready to assist you if you may need it." Winston sent the route and information about the area to Tracer's computer. "Good luck Oxton, Winston out. Athena, return me to the main screen please, oh and do you know where I put the other batch of bananas?" Winston's monitor flickered back to the picture of Earth and it's status.

 ***London, Tracer's apartment***

"This should help me clear my mind. A quick Intel report of some weird red beam thing." Tracer said as she slipped into her tight latex pants.

She walked over to her closet, but stopped as she saw a reflection of herself in a mirror.

She sighed and forced herself to smile, "Emily did not know what she let go of, just... Look at all of this!" Tracer then turned around and showed off her rear to the mirror; she admired the way her body was shaped - her curvy hips, shaped, firm butt cheeks, cute freckles and her cool hair that no one else had, which made her think she was a one of a kind girl and it bought a smile to her when she thought of how Emily could ever leave someone as special as her.

She stopped admiring herself and slipped on an orange undershirt and quickly followed it up by zipping her brown leathered pilots jackst over her chest. She stepped into her white shoes and picked up her chronal-accelerator, strapping it to her chest, "All things in check! Ready to go... Hold on..." Tracer eyed her dual pulse pistols that were near the computer and picked both up, "Can't forget about you boys!" She holstered both pistols near her hips and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

"The cavalry... is on its way!" Tracer said as she blinked out the apartment. Using her chronal-accelerator to blink to the area affected by the mysterious red beam.

 ***15 Minutes later, Southern Outskirts of London***

Tracer blinked to the location that was shown in the file Winston sent to her.

"The Cavalry... Is here." It was night time, the building was located close to a broken road that lead to a highway. The building looked like a place where junkies would go and crash on drugs...

"This would make a nice place for a horror film..." She said to herself.

Tracer observed her surroundings and observed the building as well.

The building was in a rather awkward location, near the forests that seemed to never die out. She blinked closer to the building and noticed abandoned cars and rusting metal at the buildings entrance. Many of the windows were either boarded up or eerily left open.

" _Blimey, do they have people guarding something here or what?"_ Tracer muttered to herself.

She grew wary of the open windows, keeping an eye out for a gun barrel that might potentially stick out the window. Tracer kept going closer to the building until she opened the door, triggering a loud noise that hinted, that the door has _seen_ _better_ days.

The building had dark concrete walls that were littered with small cracks and faded grey and white paint, the floors consisted of ripped paper and debris. The building had a weird smell as well, forcing Tracer to cringe her nose.

" _Ugh! Where's the bloody freshener when you need it!"_ She said, covering her nose.

There were stairs that led to the upper levels of the building, hallways that were linear and rusted doors were located at the side of the halls.

Tracer carefully advanced towards a room on her right, staying alert for the slightest sound. The door gave a loud groan as she opened it, revealing nothing but a ruined room and boarded up windows, however, Tracer found it interesting that lights still seemed to function in this building, the occasional flicker would occur with the light bulbs, but was impressive nonetheless.

Tracer exited the room and took a right turn down the halls as she continued to investigate the area. She continued to investigate the hallways until she heard a slight shuffling sound at the end of the hallways.

" _Oh crikey_ _, please don't be a monster."_ Tracer silently pleaded.

She gulped and advanced cautiously towards the sound, readying her dual pulse pistols and her recall ability if things were to not go her way. Tracer successfully sneaked up to the room that was emitting the shuffling sounds. She dared to take a peek inside the room.

What she managed to see inside of the room surprised her, forcing an unexpected gasp to exit her mouth.

" _Oh my..."_ Tracer whispered to herself.

It was a boy...

The boy seemed to be wearing casual clothing, and was knocked out on the ground.

He wore a red t-shirt that seemed to be too _tight_ on his slim frame, he wore a black cap and also had an older piece of communication technology that hung loose around his left ear. Light from the outside shined inside the room he was in and little pieces of rubble littered the room. Another shuffling sound was heard, the pieces of falling rubble causing the sound.

" _Not something... or **someone** you see everyday_..." Tracer muttered nervously, retracting her head away slowly from the door.

Tracer exhaled, "Should I wake him up or not?" She contemplated with herself and took a quick look at the boy again, her mind closing to a decision.

"Okay. I'm just gonna give him a _little_ poke. That should wake him!" Tracer stood up and opened the door, which gave a loud creaking noise as she opened it.

It wasn't a good sound for anyone's ears.

Tracer slowly creeped up to the boy that was in the centre of the room, allowing a better view of him.

Along with his very tight plain red t-shirt, a black duffel bag was strapped across his back. He also wore black pants that seemed to have a belt wrapped around it, bandages wrapped on both of his wrists, black sneakers and...

 _ **Long socks?**_

Tracer failed to contain a giggle as she saw how goofy the boy's socks looked on his slim legs, the socks covered his calves and made him look like a wannabe cheerleader more than anything.

"Come on now, love... What _**year**_ are you living in?" She giggled again and stepped closer towards the unconscious boy, curiously wanting to see how he looked like, Tracer figured the boy would look decent at best, judging from how his body was built and the clothes he was wearing.

Tracer decided to contact Winston using her communication headset, but stopped as she eyed the boy's socks.

" _Bloody long socks!"_ Tracer let out another giggle, finding it hysterical that anyone would find it normal to wear socks that were unnecessarily long.

Tracer forgot to contact Winston about the information she has seen in the area.

 _ **What she didn't know, that this was going to be the best mistake of her life.** _

She sighed and poked the boy on the face. "Come on now mate, I need you to wake up and tell me why you are wearing those... Those bloody _socks_!" She continued to poke the unconscious boy on the face, not stopping until he has showed a sign of waking up.

While Tracer poked his face, she noticed how proper his jawline felt, and how soft his face seemed at every poke that landed on his cheeks.

Tracer sighed, "Poking you is fun and all... But I'm gonna need you to wake up love... Sorry!" The Overwatch agent lost patience with the unconscious boy and decided to step her game up a notch.

A loud _slap_ echoed around the room, effectively waking him up and forcing a pained groan from the boy.

The boy rubbed the affected area of his cheeks until the pain subsided, and took a quick look around the room, panicked. He breathed hysterically as he remembered exactly what had happened before he came crashing down onto concrete.

"No, no, no, no, no! What the hell happened to me?!" The Boy took a few more ragged breaths, "AGH! Freakin' Engie!" The boy looked around his surroundings once more, "I'm gonna bash his Hardhat in so far up his head he'll be... _yelling_..."

He seemed to run out of breath as his breathing slowed at the sight of big, alluring, chestnut coloured eyes, suddenly locking a gaze with his own baby blues. "...he'll be yelling... _Uhm- uh..."_

It was safe to say, that the boy was speechless...

The now _conscious_ boy, had a heavy Boston accent that Tracer couldn't recognize very well. She figured that the boy was an American because of his accent that she found - as a rare accent, considering she has never heard one that sounded quite like the boy's.

"Golly! This boy is something to look at... Bloody impressive!" Tracer felt her cheeks redden at the short stareoff that the boy and she were having and quickly decided to look away before she lost her focus.

 _"His eyes are nice."_ Tracer thought.

"W- Where the hell... Where am I? Who- who are you? Da hell's happenin'?!" The boy asked in a confused tone.

Tracer observed his features, the boy had to be _at least_ 20 years old, his stunning blue eyes seemed to make her lose focus quickly and was unsure on how to respond to the question of his.

"What an interesting day..." Tracer thought as she figured out how to answer the confused boy's questions.

* * *

 **Might update this soon/Might not. It all really depends on how I'm feeling about writing a couple thousand words, after all, Summer Break is limited, I intend to use the time wisely. But aye, I'll most likely update this story if I do feel like writing more. See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. A Mercenary Can’t Work For Free

**11'000 words, holy.**

 ***UPDATE UPDATE! - NOW MORE THAN 14'000 WORDS WITH FIXES, ADDITIONS N' ALL THAT GOOD STUFF!***

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Mercenary Can't Work For Free**

 ***2080, Southern Outskirts of London***

Scout was unconscious for a while.

If the mysterious girl hadn't found him, he probably would _still_ be unconscious... in a shady building as well.

One thing he _did know,_ was that a certain Hardhat was going to get it **badly** if he ever found a way to get back to where he was, moments before he phased into a white space...

The RED base.

Well, _if_ there was a way.

Scout wouldn't have minded at all if he was woken up a bit more subtle.

Getting _slapped_ out of unconsciousness didn't feel _good_ to say the least.

But he really couldn't complain since he was finally awake, and _not_ vulnerable...

And getting woken up by a gorgeous girl wasn't something that happened to him everyday, so that was another thing he was thankful for.

Speaking about the girl...

The girl was quite the looker, as he lost his words while rambling about The Engineer just by simply exchanging a measly _stare_ with her alluring chestnut eyes.

 _Her eyes looked nice... the word 'beautiful', couldn't really describe it._

But luckily, Scout managed to collect himself before awkwardly breaking down in front of the girl, and he even managed to ask her a question!

Sure, he stuttered a bit, but _at least_ he got his point across.

The girl took a shaky breath and started to talk to Scout.

"Okay love, before _you_ ask anything, I should be asking you..."

The girl's accent sounded similar to The Sniper's, but ladylike and somewhat childish...

 _Childish._

" _Please don't be a child, please don't be a child."_

Scout's eyes were wide as he silently thought, afraid that he has been successfully flustered by a _kid._ He decided to finally sit up and examine the girl that could've been a kid or a grown girl.

Scout quickly stared at her...

Was it possible to feel _butterflies_ inside of the body?

Scout felt as if there were butterflies fluttering in about in his stomach as soon as he took in the grown girl's features.

His jaw slowly started to drop.

The first thing he noticed (other than her eyes) was how _curvy_ her hips were shaped, she had a slim frame, and wore orange coloured pants that were unnecessarily tight (Seriously, her pants were _tight!)_ on her legs.

She was also wearing these weird white shoes that he honestly did not know the purpose or the benefit of wearing.

The girl was also wearing a brown coloured pilot's jacket that bared the Union Jack on her right sleeve, indicating she was most likely of English descent. Scout also noticed a weird blue orb pulsing on her chest. It was strapped onto her chest, _but that wasn't the only thing he was looking at..._

He was also looking at the cute cleavage between her jacket, directly above the machine as he continued to stare at her. It wasn't that nice and it wasn't that bad either, as it looked _nice enough to stare at._

Not bad at all!

His eyes traveled up from her body to her face.

 _Her face..._

The _'butterflies'_ inside of Scout's stomach started to flutter faster...

Her eyes already scored a _perfect 10_ in Scout's books, but the rest of her facial features most likely _broke_ his scale, earning a score of 20/10... _or higher._

Her face was pale with a light tan that went along perfectly with her features. She had rosy cheeks, a nose with a cute tip and unbelievably smooth facial features. She looked like she had baby skin, but she was _grown_. Her face had no stress lines anywhere... Just, a spotless... perfect, _**gorgeous** ,_ face.

The girl's hair was brown; which was 2 shades darker than Scout's. However, her hairdo looked _really weird._

Her hair had wild, thick tips and strands of hair that looked like it had been in a crossroad accident...

But honestly, it didn't matter to him, because all of her gorgeous features made up for the weird hairdo she decided to rock.

In summary, Scout couldn't believe how **_beautiful_** this girl looked, he thought Miss Pauling looked cute... But this girl was _**hot!**_

The girl started to speak, surprising Scout and bringing him out of his trance that was undetected so far.

" _Damn it, she caught me staring!"_ He thought, mentally face palming himself.

This wasn't the case however.

The girl quickly took her hands off her hips, "... _Who are you_ and what in the blazes are you doing here? In such a shady building too?" She gestured to the building.

As she gestured, he saw that she had some sort of weapon in her hands, which was unknown to Scout. He guessed it was some sort of a pistol, judging by the weapon's small size and recognizable grip. Seeing her weapon also made him more aware, but not enough to be afraid of the girl.

The girl continued to speak, "Why is there a _bloody_ hole in the floor above you?" She pointed at the gaping hole above Scout, ".. _Why_ were you knocked out in the first place... And finally..."

She stopped talking, as she tried to contain her laughter, but ended up giggling cutely, which made Scout form a _barrage_ of butterflies inside of his stomach.

 _Her giggles were so damn **cute**._

She sighed and collected herself.

"Sorry about that, love! What I meant to ask you was, why are you wearing those... _those,_ " A giggle came out of her as she pointed at his socks, " _Those ridiculous long socks?!"_ She laughed this time, which gave Scout an annoyed expression that could be seen all over his face.

" _Okay, who the hell does this chick think she is? Ain't no one laughin' at me!"_ Scout thought. He narrowed his glare at her as she continued to laugh, completely oblivious to his annoyance.

Like, it wasn't _just_ long socks! it was socks that helped Scout keep his calves and leg muscles relaxed while running. She was obviously ignorant of the socks real purpose, as she only just met him.

It was also annoying Scout just to realize how silent he has been so far, and how he just _allowed_ some _CHICK_ to make fun of him... His days of being picked on were OVER, he wasn't going to allow it to get back to him. He was alao _very on edge_ on what happened before he got to this place that was unknown to him...

Scout decided to reply to some of her questions, answering the ones he thought she really needed to know, and he also addressed her about some other things he wanted to talk about. He was determined to talk as properly as he could in front of a chick like this, but before words came out of his mouth, he needed to get his point to across to the girl.

It was time for Scout to stand up for himself.

"Alright, lady, first of all, ya gotta stop calling me 'Love', now I ain't too sure what you think it means, but I ain't your 'Love'," Scout air-quoted.

The girl's giggles died down almost instantly, her expression changed as well... like she had been...

 _Hurt?_

Hurt by what he has said... and she even looked disappointed.

He hadn't seen it and continued to talk.

"Oh and, like, you 'oughta tell me the year right now! Like, RIGHT FREAKIN' NOW!"

" _Bloody hell he's a jerk though, whatever, I'll just collect as much info as I can from this handsome- I mean, **average** bloke."_ The girl thought at the words that he has said to her.

Scout was 99% sure he had just traveled a century into the future after destroying The Engineer's weird teleporter, he however, had hoped that maybe, _just maybe,_ he _didn't_ travel into the future, and just ended up in some other part of America...

He anxiously waited for the girl's reply.

The girl cleared her throat before speaking, "Well- I, I call _everyone_ 'Love', don't take it personally, but..." The girl seemed troubled to say what was on her mind, but said it anyways, "But... You don't seem the type that I could legitimately call 'Love', not the real definition of it either. So if I call you 'Love', don't take it personally as a sign of affection... because it's... It's not." She crossed her arms and tried to seem as confident as she could in denying that she had any sort of affection for the boy...

 _But she did have an affection for the boy_ , a small affection that was bound to get bigger if she decided to keep talking to him...

 _And talk on, she did._

 _What was she getting herself into?!_

Scout knew from the way she was talking, that this was rejection. He did find it weird how long it took to for her to reject him... maybe she wasn't really rejecting him?

Well, it was totally fine with him if it was rejection.

Scout could handle rejection like no other! Being a Mercenary toughened his inner feelings (Sort of) to not be annoyed or bothered with rejection from some chick (and the high school rejections from many girls that he dared not to talk or even think about), and it even made Scout a little happy to think about what she had just rejected - Probably the most talented Mercenary out of the 9 Mercenaries, and she rejected it!

A smile formed on his face.

Scout let out a small chuckle, "Heh. Cool... That's _cool_ and all, Sweet cheeks, but like, see this - I kinda don't _care_ about that right now. But what I _do_ care about is like,"

He was rambling now...

"Umm... _Okay!"_ He took a quick breath and got straight to the point.

"JUST PLEASE, and I'm beggin' ya! PLEASE TELL ME THE YEAR." He begged with pleading eyes.

As Scout pleaded, he noticed something pinkish starting to form on the girl's cheeks, " _This girl has superpowers too?! Crap... I'm in the future... Fan-freakin-tastic!"_ **(A/N It's a blush, but Scout wouldn't know cause he don't get chicks lmao)** He thought, noticing the slight skin change on The girl's cheeks.

The girl seemed as if she was disgusted, but the slight shade of pink on her cheeks said something else...

 _The boy managed to make her smile with his rambling... that didn't help the girl in denying her affection... not at all._

The girl stuttered, furious at the nickname he has used for her.

" _W-w-what?! You... You_ _bloke!_ _Don't_ call me that, I am _not_ a 'sweet cheeks'," she made air quotations, " _Do you understand that?!"_ She pointed a finger at him threateningly.

Scout smiled at her attempt to be threatening, "Ehh, fine. _You got it!"_ He gave her a sarcastic thumbs up, which infuriated her even more.

The girl groaned as she rolled her eyes at him, " _Ugh! You are impossible!_ OH! And it's bloody _twenty eighty_ for god sakes! Have you been living under a rock, guvna'? What year are you living in?!" She questioned.

Scout would've made a snarky comeback at her words, but the wit seemed to be drained out of him completely as he heard the unfortunate news for himself.

"Twenty... Eighty..." Scout's mind started to repeat the number 2080 mentally. "It's... Really _2080_..." He sighed and locked a strong gaze with her, which was unknowingly burning into her's, "...Your... Ya not lying right? Cause if you are, lady, I swear, I'll..." He scoffed and shrugged his shoulders with a grin, "I don't know exactly what ima do, but I'll think of somethin'."

The girl hated to admit it; But the boy's eyes were _attractive._

She could feel his strong gaze boring into her own ones, so she decided to lower her gaze down to his lips... which wasn't _as_ amazing as his eyes, but still impressive nonetheless.

She awkwardly bit her lower lip as she stared at the boy's lips, which earned her a confused look from the boy, as well as some words.

"Uh... you deaf in one ear, or both? I can repeat it if-"

The girl snapped out of her trance, "OI! IT. IS. THE. YEAR. TWENTY. EIGHTY! TWENTY-EIGHTY! Bloody hell mate what's wrong with you?!" The girl yelled annoyingly, as she thought he was playing stupid, " _There is no bloody way this good lookin-"_ The girl furiously shook her head, "No way this... _this_ _anorexic **idiot**_ doesn't know the bloody time of the year... We're in the _future!_ Come on!" She thought as she got ready to question him, but was quickly interrupted by his odd behaviour.

"Oh no... No, no no, _NO!"_ Scout stressed as he ran his hands along his head, knocking his cap off onto the ground.

What laid beneath Scout's cap was short slicked hair, that was short all around the sides, a clean low fade and slicked short hair on the top that was styled up to go one side.

" _A rather dashing cut, I must say."_ The girl thought as she looked at his hair.

 _"Seems like a nice place for my hands to pull and weave through if I manage to get him in bed-"_

 _ **Stop.**_

 _"Shite! What the hell?!"_ She mentally slapped herself.

 _Already visualizing her own pair of hands running through his hair... what was wrong with her?!_

As the girl was scolding her thoughts, the boy sat down with his back resting on the wall, hands on the sides of his head.

Scout felt like crying... _Yes, CRYING._

He was a century in the future, far away from the people that truly cared about him.

Thankfully, his slightly hardened emotions prevented him from crying... _for now._

The girl put her thoughts to the grave after some seconds of pure willpower.

She then looked at him and could tell that he was in deep shock, silence quickly took over the room as he began to think about it...

He was in the year 2080... He was a century away from the only people that cared about him, that being his Mom, and surprisingly, his fellow Mercenaries - His teammates.

His natural skills as a runner, and quick deadly offence that he acquired in his short experience with the military and Boston skirmishes, made him a favourable candidate for RED to hire as a mercenary. He was given the position of a Scout, relaying information and performing quick run-and-gun offence against the enemy, and to this day, has accepted it as his real name.

He didn't like his real name, because it reminded him of how fragile he was before he worked for RED.

Jeremy wasn't the _real_ Scout.

The real Scout was tough, snarky, cocky and quite possibly the fastest man to ever have legs!

Jeremy on the other hand, was weak, emotional, and not even worth remembering...

Scout made an exception for people to call him Jeremy, and the only exceptions were the other Mercenaries (Excluding Spy), his brothers and his Ma.

Hell, he even allowed her to call him a bunny... It was his Mom, he loved her to the death, and thus let her call him whatever she wanted to.

An eternity of silence was held between the two individuals.

Scout hadn't even known how long he was thinking for...

 _And the girl hadn't even known how awkward it was to have such a long period of silence with her eyes constantly trying to peak at his facial features, his physical stature, his long legs... his-_

 **"Stop it!" Her consciences was at war with her thoughts.**

Fortunately, Scout kept his mind in check, preventing himself from stressing in front of the girl. He let his grip off of the dog tags he wore. He sighed deeply and picked his cap up off the ground, putting it back on and re-adjusting the communication piece to hang properly by his left ear.

Scout rubbed at his temples with a stressed sigh, " _I don't think you understand how **screwed** I am, lady."_

Scout sat slouched against the wall, one leg sticking out and one forearm propped on the other knee. "Listen here, and I don't care if you believe me or not, but I think ya 'oughta know this... I'm from the _past..._ and how far from the past you might start askin' ya self? _Century_ past is how far I'm from."

The girl's eyes widened, curious on learning more about him. "Go on and continue love, I might start to believe ya if you explain how you got yourself a century into the future." She replied.

"Okay, so where was I... oh yeah... Ya want the Long story or the short?"

"Make it long, love."

Scout immaturely chuckled and smirked. The girl rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"Okay, here I go, so," The Scout looked at her directly in the eyes, the 'butterfly' feeling was completely gone now that he had learned that she had no intentions of wanting to be with him, but he still thought she looked _sexy as fuck._ It was distracting really, but Scout managed to ignore her beauty and explained how he got to 2080.

"I come from 1968, ya know, the late sixties and all that cool crap, I was one of the nine Mercenaries that worked for a company called RED, forgot what the acronyms stood for... But ya get the point! Anywho, their were nine of us -" He counted his fingers, each Mercenary bringing a finger up on his hands, "Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Hardhat, Medic, Sniper and Some French bastard... Oh and _me!_ I'm probably the fastest guy to ever run on two legs, I ain't bragging either."

The girl scoffed at Scout's remarks, "I highly doubt that, but whatever, continue."

"Well 'Love'," Scout imitated her, using air quotations, "You should believe it, cause I really am the fastest guy with two legs... anyways, this one day was apparently a 'Ceasefire' day or some wussy shit like that, so me and my boys went along our day doing whatever we wanted to do with a free day. Sniper decided to sleep, Spy trained on his stealthy crap, yada yada, ya get the point. Me and Hardhat tested some sentry guns, but here's the twist-"

The girl interrupted him, "Hold on there, love. Did you say sentries? _Sentry guns_ in the sixties?"

"God freakin' damn it, stop interrupting me! And yes we did have Sentries and those things could kill an entire team! Now I'm gonna continue and I swear if you interrupt me..." Scout waited for a second, waiting for her to interrupt him, but she stood silent with intents of listening to what he had to say, "Okay, Good, now where was I... oh yeah! He tested it on ME... ME!"

Scout brought up his bandaged hand for the girl to look at, "Ya see this? Frickin' guy decided to shoot at my straps, and I had to re-strap it again! You know how annoying it is to do all that crap? Anyways, I decided to get some revenge, cause there ain't no damn way in hell I'm lettin' him do that for free! So I went to his workshop, found this weird teleporter thing and like, it-it wasn't even designed like the rest of the teleporters he usually builds for us, this one looked really... _Weird_ , y'know?"

" _Teleporters too?"_ The girl muttered to herself, she was fascinated at how advanced the 1960's were for their time.

Scout continued to explain, "So I decided to whack it with my bat, ended up destroying it, and some really weird crap happened, okay? Get this, I broke the stupid teleporter thing, and all I remember is the room frickin' _disappearing_ before my eyes! Like NO LIE, THE ROOM DISSAPEARED! Then like, a red beam exploded through the roof of the room, I was in all white for a second and I thought I was going to Heaven, but that was pretty unlikely cause one, I _didn't_ die, and two, I'm a pretty bad man... so goin' to Heaven was outta the question. And then after five minutes or so of just floating in white, I end up crashing into this _dump."_ He gestured to the room around him, "And as soon as I hit the ground, I got knocked out, but that ain't so much of a problem anymore cause you slapped me pretty damn hard. I woulda preferred to be woken up by words, but _whatever."_

Scout pulled on the chest strap of his duffel bag, " _Oh!_ And it's a good thing I'm intact and all my stuff is still with me," He checked his body for any deformations, and checked his duffel bag to see if his Scattergun, his 6 cans of "Bonk!" and his Sandman (along with the baseball) was in there.

Sure enough, his gear was intact too, earning a sigh of relief from Scout. "And there ya have it lady, and if you don't believe my story, check my dog tags." He held up his dog tags in one hand and gestured the lady to take a look at it.

The girl cautiously went forward to him and eyed the Scout's dog tags. After a couple seconds of looking at his dog tags, The girl found 4 numbers and also, The boy's real name engraved on the tag - 1967 and Jeremy.

"So, _Jeremy_ , you're not lying. That's... Odd. And you also mentioned a red beam earlier? A red beam in that room?"

"Hey, just call me Scout, okay? Jeremy doesn't sound professional. And yeah, a red beam is what I saw before everything turned white."

"Okay ' _Scout_ ', thanks for clearing things up. You seemed to answer all of my questions in one go... Thanks for that, but you still hadn't answered one question I really want to know!"

 _She didn't really want to know..._

 _She just wanted to talk more with him._

Scout sighed in frustration, "Okay, 'Lady', what do you really wanna know 'bout me? I think I told you more than-"

"Why the hell are you wearing the longest socks known to mankind?!" The girl interrupted, "You look like a _bloody_ cheerleader for crying out loud!" She giggled, "Oh and you can call me Tracer," The girl said, offering a handshake to him, a polite smile on her face.

Scout scoffed, " _Tracer?_ That ya professional name or somethin'?" He replied, glaring at her hand, "And I ain't shaking hands with you, so forget it." He said, rejecting her handshake.

Tracer scoffed, "Hmph, _tosser,"_ She retracted her hand away from Scout, "And yes, that is my professional name, which is much more of a professional name than _Scout,_ in my honest opinion." She replied.

Scout rolled his eyes and stood up, immediately noticing an obvious height difference between him and the girl known as Tracer.

Scout stood an inch over the average American height, 5'10, and seemed to tower over the British girl, who stood at a cute height of 5'4. It felt good to know for Scout to know that he wasn't the shortest person alive; being with other Mercenaries that always teased him about his 'small' height, made him feel relieved to know there were actually people shorter than him.

"Heh, you're pretty short for a 'Professional'" Scout air quoted, "It's kinda cute though." He added with a smirk.

"Piss off." Tracer tried not to get flattered by his comments, but failed as another blush found its way up her cheeks.

 _He was tall too!_

 _Despite how much she was scolding herself, she couldn't help but peak at his appealing height... long, lean legs that probably packed taut, firm muscle._

 **"Oh my god." Tracer didn't know what was going on with her thoughts!**

While she was stuck in her own thoughts for a moment, Scout re-adjusted his duffel bag on his back and pulled his long socks up, tightening the socks to his skin.

"Well, get this ' _Tracer_ ', long socks ain't as dumb as ya think,"

Tracer was brought out of her thoughts as he heard him say her name.

"... Cause these long socks over 'ere keep my legs relaxed and ready for a long run. And I bet ya didn't know that! And if anything, it's probably a benefit to wear long socks, cause like... y'know, the worlds fastest runner gotta have the right gear to keep him at the top if you catch my drift."

"That does seem impressive... regardless, you still look like a cheerleader." She giggled and Scout rolled his eyes, an awkward silence quickly forming between the two...

 _"Quick! What can I say to extend the conversation with this bloke?!"_ Tracer thought.

"Umm..." She peered over his eyes for a second, feeling his strong, casual stare that was too hard to keep eye contact with.

She looked around the room, avoiding his strong stare.

"Oh... and does that headset of yours even work? I haven't seen anyone use those headsets since... Since _forever..._ does it work?" She asked.

"I use this thing to relay info and stuff to the other guys, comes handy when we have to take out a sticky nest or killing their spies. _Does it work?"_ Scout rubbed his chin, adding sarcasm. "Let's see... I dunno... HAH! I'm joking with you - Of course it works! Why would I be using it? But it's kinda useless right now since I'm in 2080... like, I don't even think I can communicate with any of my boys a century later, which sucks major." Scout rubbed at his forehead as he thought about it once again.

 _He was in 2080._

Scout was desperate to find a way to get back to 1968, he was already starting to miss the usual chatter between him and his fellow Mercenaries. He grew even more desperate when he caught no sight of the teleporter that brought him to 2080.

The desperation was strong within Scout, as he decided to ask Tracer about a device that was similar, "Tracer? Mind if I ask ya something?"

"What's on your mind, love?" Tracer replied.

"Okay... Do you have or know any way on how I can get back to... 1968?" Scout asked, still a sliver of hope alive in him.

If it was the future, which it was, then there should have been technology that was far greater than the 1960's, time travel technology crossed Scout's mind as The Engineer had successfully made one, during the 1960's too.

Surely the 2080's would have had way better technology than that, right?

"As a matter of fact, there _is_ a time travel machine," Scout's eyes widened and a smile started to form, "But hold on! It has been in development for a decade, and so far only has enough charges for 2 uses... Highly and may I repeat, HIGHLY, unstable. See this machine on my chest right here?" Tracer pointed at the machine strapped to her chest, and being the immature boy that Scout was, he instead stared at her attractive cleavage that was coincidentally, above her weird chest device.

Luckily, she didn't notice and thought he was paying attention.

She continued informing him, "It's a chronal-accelerator that allows me to mess with time, but not as seriously as you did, I can fast forward three seconds in time and recall ten seconds back if I wanted too. It's bloody impressive really, that I can manipulate time like this. But it's not all lovie-dubby as it appears! If I happen to use this too much times in succession, or worse... If it _breaks._ I'd be blinking in and out of time repeatedly. Now, just imagine blinking in and out of time rapidly, but twenty times faster! That's how unstable the time machine could most likely become if you were to use it, which would result in an excruciating experience before certain death."

"Cool. I don't care about it most likely being my death... Where can I find the time machine?" Scout asked.

"It's in the headquarters of the organization I work for, but I'm really not intent on sharing any more information with you." Tracer replied, refusing to give Scout any more info about the time machine.

He realized that his only way back was most likely to get into the headquarters she was talking about, but she wasn't intent on telling him about it, "So... Is there another way to travel back into time, come on, there 'oughta be at least one more way." Scout asked, seeing if there was an alternate solution to his problem.

"Well, _that,_ I'm not sure of, but I am sure that my colleagues have one - if not the only one - time machine that actually works." Tracer replied.

"Let me use it." Scout asked quickly. He had nothing to lose with asking for such a request.

Tracer shot a confused glare at Scout, somewhat offended by his blunt request, "Are you bloody _bonkers?_ What could've possibly made you think that I would be so willing to let you use it? You must be crazy!"

"Well, crap! I'm pretty sure you'd be shittin' ya panties if you were a hunned' years into the future! Have some mercy, will ya?" Scout asked, but the look on Tracer's face had no intentions of giving him anymore information.

Scout groaned, "Ugh! Seriously, Tracer! I- I need to get back to where I was from... Look, I don't- I don't know anyone here in frickin' 2080! I'm really just a low mercenary that does anything for money and nothing more than that. People like me; they ain't get much support back where I came from... And I'm pretty sure they must be _hated_ by... Everyone now. Please Tracer, I need a way to get back home, I- I'm begging ya, look!" Scout got on his knees and pleaded, "Please!"

Tracer smiled and laughed, " _He's rude_ _... but funny!"_ Tracer thought. She gestured at him to stand up from his funny kneeling stance, "Look, love, I really can't let you into the organization I work for... Even if I did, my colleagues surely wouldn't approve of you. Your lack of immaturity would already be a stain that my colleagues would see in you. Discipline is important where I work, love."

She just confirmed that there was no way that Scout was going to get back home... _That was cold._

 _"Fuck..._ Okay, fine, if that's how it's gonna be, I'll just- I'll just be on my damn way then." He said, already heading towards the door, holding his wooden bat in his hand.

He turned around, to see Tracer staring at him back.

"Oh and uhh... I didn't get to say this earlier but, well... _thanks_ for waking me up," A half-assed apology for obvious reasons.

"... See ya." Scout quickly muttered to Tracer, set on figuring his way out of the building.

" _The future can't be that bad."_ He thought as he walked the ruined halls of the building, ever aware to his surroundings.

Tracer was now alone in the room, contemplating on whether or not to chase after him or let him go.

"I already got the information I needed... I'll let him be on his way."

Tracer then started to feel _something_ quickly rising up in her... it felt like a huge ball that was welling up in her stomach. She was perfectly healthy before entering the ruined building, it couldn't possibly be any sort of flu or disease inside of her.

So if it wasn't anything physical, it must've been _emotional!_

Tracer facepalmed herself, "I can't be falling for him... or am I?" She whispered to herself.

Deep down she knew she wanted to learn more about him, but she just knew he wasn't interested in her due to the comments he made about her earlier.

Tracer remembered how harsh and blunt his words sounded towards her earlier, she remembered her emotions taking a hit at Scout's comments about her... he also lacked immaturity and didn't know how to talk to a girl at all.

Tracer suddenly stopped contemplating on whether or not to talk to him. "Hmm... there's better ones than him, and I'm sure of it." She left the room, and headed towards the exit.

As Tracer walked towards the exit, she saw no sign of Scout...

 _Not that she was **looking** for him or anything..._

She was just surprised on how quickly he left...

 _Yeah, okay..._

While she walked towards the road, she decided to contact Winston about her recently discovered information about the place she just investigated. She stood still and adjusted her communications.

But, as she stood still, she felt that she was getting watched by _something._ The building was near the forests, and it was midnight.

She has always been afraid of the dark, but the darkness around this area seemed more intimidating to her than the normal.

The night around this area felt unnatural, she felt paranoid and quickly started to walk closer to the road, readying her chronal-accelerator to blink back home and contact Winston.

A sudden, cold chill breezed by her, a breeze that sent goosebumps all around. Her eyes widened in fear as she pulled out her pulse pistols.

 _Reaper._

The black robed lover of Death, known as ' _Reaper'_ , shadow stepped in front of Tracer with his dual shotguns in either hand.

Tracer pulled on the triggers of her dual pistols, intent on blasting the freak dead...

 _It was too bad her weapons weren't reloaded._

 _"Shit!"_ Tracer cursed.

How could she be so forgetful to reload her weapons before leaving for a mission?! It was a mistake that she had to be punished for, as Reaper was quick to take advantage of.

He took on his Wraith form, quickly floating towards her and leaving a trail of shadow behind him. The grass below him turned ashy and oozed a black substance as little shadow tendrils occupied the air behind him. His eyes glowed a deathly red as Tracer's bullets fazed through his shadowed form.

" _Come quietly Lena,"_ Reaper gutturally said. His voice sent chills all around her with goosebumps accompanying the chill. " _Or die..._ " Reaper extended a hand towards Tracer. She has never faced the dangerous Talon agent alone... _in such a close distance as well._ She could feel the fear radiating off of him as it terrified her. Reaper was a manifestation of death itself, she needed help if she was going to be fighting him. If not, then it would prove to be her death.

"No! You bloody freak!" Tracer readied her blink ability, preparing for a quick run to safety. " _Easy, all I gotta do is get past him and I'm home."_ She thought, fear beginning to take over her thoughts.

"Widowmaker, NOW!" Reaper teleported out of Tracer's sight, she turned her head around, wondering where Reaper had teleported to.

A bullet soared through the air and struck Tracer's Chronal-accelerator. " _No.._ Her Chronal-accelerator sparked as she tried to recall, refusing her command as the device uselessly glowed a light blue multiple times before fading into black.

Tracer was panicking, hyperventilating against her own will. She kept herself naturally trained, but she was at a huge disadvantage over enemies without her Chronal-accelerator's abilities. She accidentally dropped one of her pistols while she fumbled her fingers around the machine, desperately trying to bring it back to function properly.

She was surprised that she didn't blink in and out of time... _she would've preferred to disappear in time rather than endure whatever Reaper would do with her._

Tracer noticed the bullet was still stuck in her machine. The bullet was causing the sparks to malfunction the Chronal-accelerator's abilities. She quickly tried to take the bullet out of the mechanism, but was immediately met with a spark as she touched the bullet. She cursed loudly as her movements were suddenly halted when a cold leathered hand snaked around her neck.

Tracer was frozen and Reaper appeared in front of her.

It was Death with a mask. Shadows blurred her vision, she figured this was it for her and accepted her fate as she was about to be captured by the Talon agents, Reaper and Widowmaker.

Tracer desperately tried to move her hands... her legs... _any_ body part that would help her escape the shadowy grip he had on her. She couldn't even open her mouth, muffled screams were all that she would let out when Reaper surrounded her body with his shadows.

Realizing how useless it was to fight back, she began to feel lightheaded... A tear escaped her eyes as she imagined the torture that she would be put through for information. She heard the rumours from other Overwatch agents about what torture they put people through to turn them against their loved ones, a very lengthy and complicated process that gives you a different identity.

Tracer was silently crying inside, feeling her oxygen drain out as her eyes started to flutter...

Before she was about to lose consciousness, a wooden _knock_ was heard in the distance and a baseball that possessed a bright trail of red went flying through the air and crashed onto the side of Reaper's masked head.

The ball made contact with the masked figure's head, emitting a loud _thump_ upon impact. He let out a grunt and fell over, emitting a deathly groan that had her eyes wide with shock. The shadows that were about to take Tracer quickly retracted back into Reaper's body, covering him with shadows instead.

 _Impossible... who could have done such a miraculous deed?!_

Tracer greedily inhaled huge amounts of air as she looked around for the brave soul who interrupted The Reaper...

Thankfully, she didn't have to look to far, as she saw _him_ shortly after.

" _And the crowd goes wild!"_ A familiar voice echoed through the air.

Tracer cracked a smile and began to stand up, picking up her pulse pistols, knowing Widowmaker was still around.

" _No bloody way..."_ Tracer muttered to herself. She couldn't help but think that she was the most luckiest girl alive! It was a miracle that Scout had just coincidentally saved her life after deciding to leave her...

Or maybe he was aiming to do just that!

Tracer couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Scout walking towards her...

She also couldn't deny the familiar heat that ran up her cheeks as she saw Scout up close now, training her eyes desperately to not look at her good looking saviour.

The moonlight seemed to make his skin shine in all the right places for her viewing pleasure, provided all that could be shown at the moment.

 _She could just imagine him naked in the moonlight._

 **"Oh my god, stop." Tracer couldn't stop these thoughts from running through her mind!**

"Sup?" Scout said to the shaken up Tracer.

He shot a smile at her, which caused her to bite her lower lip in _serious_ suspense.

 **" Fuck."**

 _His smile was too damn fine._

"What, so you're not gonna say 'Hi' back?" He asked sarcastically.

It boggled Tracer's mind to see how easygoing Scout was about the situation...

 _Did he not understand what he just did?!_

Tracer couldn't do anything but stutter awkwardly; she was both in fear, slight arousal and surprise... the trio of emotions proving too strong for words to register out of her mouth.

Scout chuckled as he picked up his baseball that was near the masked figure.

But as he went down to pick up his baseball, the figure's eyes glowed red with life, seemingly regaining consciousness as the shadows pulsated near his unconscious figure.

"What the hell-"

Reaper stood upright from the ground, and violently let shadows out of his body, the shadows whirled around him, knocking down both Tracer and Scout.

It was a rather awkward position that they found themselves in.

Tracer's left arm laid across Scout's chest, their legs tangled with each other and a subtle brush of Scout's member quickly stroked her crotch.

 _"Oh god..."_

She immediately felt the intimate contact with Scout's member and gasped out quietly, a furious shade of blush starting to spread over her cheeks. She _hoped_ that Scout didn't hear her quiet pleasure.

"God freakin' damn it, shadow guy! That hurt!" Scout quickly untangled his legs and carried Tracer's arm off him.

" _Oh Blimey! He hadn't noticed it!"_ Tracer was in short relief.

Scout stood back up and saw the masked figure pulling out 2 new weapons from the air, which looked similar to a shotgun of some sort. He couldn't get a better look at the weapons as the shadows started to spin more violently around him.

Ever alert, Scout instinctively reached into his small duffel bag, quickly pulling a can of "Bonk!" out.

" _Crap Crap Crap!_ That doesn't look good!" Scout said as he saw the shadows whirl violently. It was as if the air was thundering, he could see furious curves of dark red and black emanating around the masked figure as the wind spun around him.

Quickly, he decided to get Tracer's attention as he put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a strong stare.

"Tracer, get ready! You're gonna experience a very, _VERY_ quick blur and I swear to god if ya puke on me, I'm dropping you!" He said urgently.

The winds were getting intense... the grass was turning black, and the shadows were turning _deadly._

Tracer had no idea what he was talking about, giving him a confused look, " _WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"_ She yelled back,

"I GOT NO TIME TO EXPLAIN IT, JUST HOLD ON TIGHT!" Scout yelled.

He opened the can, and took a quick sip of the radioactive pop.

Scout's pupils dilated and time seemed to stop for everyone except him. He picked up the pulse pistol that Tracer had dropped and stuffed it in his duffel bag.

He turned around to see a devastating hurricane of shadows in the making, curved tendrils of dark red and multiple outlines of a shotgun surrounded the figure.

Luckily for Scout, time was _frozen..._

Well, not _exactly._ He was just moving _so damn quick, that time SEEMED frozen._

He dared to get closer to the deadly figure, and whacked the masked man as hard as he could across his masked head as he was frozen. As Scout got closer to the shadows, he could see that there were bright red bullets embedded inside of the shadows. He raised a brow at the logic of it, but continued on.

As he went to pick up Tracer off the ground and carry her to safety, he noticed her Chronal-accelerator was not glowing anymore. Scout smiled at the amount of confusion that Tracer's face was currently in.

He suddenly found himself staring at her facial features once more...

 _Scout would be lying if he said Tracer's eyes weren't gorgeous... big, chestnut coloured eyes that he could just imagine gazing into for a good year or two..._

He quickly snapped out of it, and carried her - Bridal style, to be specific.

She was _light_... her hips were curvy, and she felt fragile. More fragile than his Mom, which was a surprise to The Scout because he thought that his Mom had the slimmest figure that a woman could achieve.

Obviously, he was wrong, because here he was, holding Tracer, who had a slimmer waist than his Mom...

As he ran off to a safe place, he desperately trained his eyes to not stare at anymore of Tracer's features... _but he couldn't help_ but let his eyes travel down to Tracer's cleavage as he kept running deeper into the forests.

"Don't worry sweet tits, I'll keep ya safe."

Scout was _very_ tempted to feel Tracer's boobs, but stopped himself from doing so, refusing his perverted wants.

Time was starting to slowly go back to normal as a leaf gracefully flew by his face, Scout wasn't worried about the masked figure, as he had already ran a good distance away from him.

"This looks like a nice spot." He decided to stop running and placed her carefully onto a log and took a seat on the space that was available.

Scout waited until time went back to normal. He soon heard a frightened gasp from Tracer as she looked back at Scout and her surroundings.

It was all so weird for her... One second, she was about to witness Reaper's devastating move that he had unleashed on Winston back in the museum... next second she was placed on a log with Scout beside her.

She was finding it very difficult to believe that this was reality...

Tracer was breathing raggedly and tried to talk to Scout as to what just happened, "How- How- WHAT. IN THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED? Blimey! I must be dreaming right now," She looked at Scout with a pleading look, "Scout! pinch me! Now damn it!" She held out her arm to him, pleading for a reality check.

Scout looked at Tracer with a confused expression, "Do you even know who you're talking too? Do you have any idea, any idea who I am?" He asked, questioning Tracer.

"Why- of- of course, what the? You're Scout!" Tracer replied.

Scout gave her a stern look, "Alright good, then you ain't dreaming."

Tracer squinted her eyes at Scout, annoyed, and decided to pinch herself instead. "UGH! Whatever I'll give myself a reality check," She pinched her arm for 5 seconds, leaving nail imprints and a red area on her arm.

"Bloody hell, I'm _not_ dreaming... Which either means you're a superhuman or you're an angel in disguise of some... some _guy_ from the past." Tracer said, she got off the log and stood against a tree, distancing herself from Scout, as she felt rather awkward at the moment.

Scout threw a smirk on his face, revealing white teeth that shined proudly in the dark. "Tracer, look, I ain't either of those things you just said, I'm really just a Mercenary that saved ya life... _two_ times I'll add, as if the first one wasn't enough, I saved you two times. But hey, I told ya I was the fastest guy with two legs, but did ya believe me? Nah... you didn't. But I'm pretty sure you believe me now."

Tracer stared at Scout, feeling thankful for him saving her two times in less than a minute...

But she didn't feel like showing it.

Tracer felt like she wasn't even worthy of Scout's courageous action, judging from the way she had treated and thought of him so far - she called him immature, made fun of him and denied his only way to get back to the time period he came from.

It was like she said, " _Oh well, life sucks."_ to him.

She felt guilty about it.

However, a question burned in her mind... _WHY did Scout save her?_

Tracer broke the peaceful silence and looked at Scout, who was peacefully sitting down, eyeing his can of soda.

"Scout?"

"What?" His reply was monotone as he eyed his soda can.

Tracer took a shaky breath, not sure how to start it off. "... Why... _Why_ did you decide to save me back there? If I were you, I would've let myself suffered at the hands of those bastards... But you didn't for some reason, _why?"_ She asked.

Scout sighed and responded after some seconds of silence, "... Uhh.. _it_ \- it ain't that I like you or anything," Scout lied.

 _He did like her... A LOT._

But he knew he would be wasting his time when she obviously wasn't into him, so why even go for her?

Scout continued to explain, "But I'm a Mercenary. I ain't a hero or a good guy, I'm just some low piece of scum that's willing to do anything for money and favours that I deserve to be rewarded by, because of the dangerous crap I just did." Scout looked away from the can and looked at Tracer to see if she was still listening.

He had her attention completely, and decided to continue, looking back at the can, "... Tracer, listen to me, and, _damn y'know what?_ I'll break the rule of a Mercenary cause you were the one that woke me up in this shady ass slump, so I kinda owe you for that. And if you don't wanna do it, I won't force you, I'd just be... disappointed y'know? I just wanna ask you _one_ favour in exchange for saving your life _two_ times." He gulped, already knowing the most likely outcome of Tracer's response.

He stared at her with a stern look, "The time machine... I want _in_ on it. Please, I... _I don't wanna_ spend anymore of my life in a place where I don't belong. I need to see my Ma and my family, my friends that I treat like brothers - _I need to see them... Please."_ Scout pleaded.

Tracer's eyes shifted down to the ground, knowing that it would most likely never happen. "Scout, I already told you... that can't happen-"

Scout cut her off before she could finish her expected response.

Scout gritted his teeth and narrowed a glare at her, _"What the fuck?_ Come on, man!" Scout crushed his empty can of "Bonk!" and threw it at Tracer's direction, not aiming for her specifically, but instead of the tree that was near her, creating a dent mark on the ancient wood.

Tracer gasped at his outburst.

She felt terrified of him at the moment.

Scout continued his outburst, "I don't even know why I bothered coming back for you, I knew you were gonna pull some crap like this to- _TO DENY MY WAY BACK HOME?!_ But... BUT I _STILL_ felt the need to save you! Oh my god, I know I ain't that stupid, but damn it's kinda hard to believe that right now... cause I _still_ frickin' thought that you would do it. _I'm stupid,_ am I right?!" Scout yelled at her.

Tracer didn't even want to talk.

She _deserved_ this.

She allowed herself to be scolded, because she was being ungrateful... _she hated herself right now._

Scout growled at her, "ARE YOU _DEAF?!_ Can you not TALK?! Answer me, you dumbass!" He yelled in frustration.

He noticed that Tracer's eyes were starting to flow with tears... _hearing her whimper made him feel terrible._

 _Fuck..._

Scout knew that women were never supposed to be treated like _this..._ His Ma would kill him him if she found out! _"Gorgeous women ain't supposed to be crying, you frickin' numbnut!"_ Even Scout's inner voice reminded him, which gave him an immediate headache that was slight in pain, but regardless, he could still feel it _throbbing._

 _It wasn't good._

Scout could feel something _clawing_ inside of him as soon as he realized he had made Tracer cry.

It was eating him up, and placing guilt all over his face.

Scout ignored his feelings of guilt and continued to ramble. "Like... _come on!_ That's my only way of getting back to where I came from and you can't even make an effort to at least try..."

Scout's voice broke and was on the verge of shedding tears when he saw Tracer cradle her head with both arms, sitting down weakly against the tree.

 _Scout fucked up badly._

Immediate regret took over his face, " _Oh god, what did I do, what did I do_... D-Don't cry." He blinked back a tear...

A real tear... A tear of regret and true guilt.

He got off the log urgently and ran to Tracer, desperate to stop her from crying. Scout felt like absolute _shit_ knowing that he made Tracer feel horrible by crashing her emotions.

Scout tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, but Tracer immediately rejected his hand, " _Go away!"_ She said through tears, whimpering, "I'm- I'm _nothing_ to you... You're better off without me!"

Scout refused to budge and instead tried to lay another hand on her shoulder, "Please..." He pleaded.

This time she didn't resist and let his hand rest on her.

" _Stop, Scout. I don't deserve this..."_ Tracer pleaded.

Scout's head was throbbing at the sight of her saddened state, "Tracer, I'm so sorry... Stop crying-"

" _I don't deserve this... I don't deserve **you** , Scout. I'm just an ungrateful twat! I don't deserve your generosity... Please, just leave me be, you're better off helping someone else who actually deserves it."_ She tugged her shoulder away from Scout's warm hand as she continued to cradle her head, hoping that he would leave her already.

But The Scout was naturally stubborn, and he had a soft spot and a open heart for vulnerable girls... especially if they were gorgeous. He crouched beside her and softly tilted her head up with his hands, being careful not to force her head upwards.

He waited until Tracer's head was finally out of her arms.

Scout could see it in her eyes, that she was so _ashamed_ of herself.

 _She didn't even want to make eye contact with him..._

Scout held either side of her face with a caring grip, finally managing to get a direct stare with her tear stained eyes.

He frowned, " _God damn it Tracer,_ I ain't leaving ya like this. Please, just let me help you, and I'll be out of your life for good. You don't..." He inhaled shakily, " _You don't need to allow me to **use** the time machine,_ it's okay. Just... Let me help you- and I swear I'll be **_gone_** from your life, you won't ever need to hear of me asking you for payment ever again. Swear on my Ma's life." Scout whispered closely to Tracer, his feelings for the girl has got the better of him and he couldn't deny it.

He had strong feelings for Tracer ever since he laid his eyes on hers, and was willing to try anything to comfort her.

Scout also knew Tracer must've hated him by now, so he knew he couldn't stay with her for long and would therefore have to leave her immediately after he helped her, preventing any more awkward problems between them.

Scout's caring behaviour only forced more tears out of the agent.

The flow of tears became even stronger when he suddenly embraced her. She let herself cry shamelessly on his shoulder, drowning out her sorrows all over Scout's shirt.

" _Stop crying, please stop crying... please."_ Scout whispered.

What would Tracer do without a shoulder for her to lean on? What would she do without the overwhelming amount of care that a person could show for her? _What would she do without Scout being here for her?_

It has been a minute of silent comfort between the two. Tracer was still bawling, as she didn't want _this_ to stop.

This was exactly what she needed; someone warm to hold on to whenever she was down...

Tracer met his eyes... _**care** and **affection** was all that could be seen when she saw his eyes._

 _He stared back in shock, his heartbeat pacing..._

 _Her heartbeat paced as well... **She parted her lips slightly.**_

 _"Scout..."_ She whispered.

She could feel how tense he was as she slightly inched her lips closer towards his... but before they could fully land...

 _A twig broke off in the distance,_ alerting Scout, a voice that gave Scout the chills was heard in the distance.

"We will not let her get away, she's _invaluable._ Overwatch will be no more after we capture their poster girl! The stupid monkey - _Winston,_ will go into a rage and end up destroying the HQ of Overwatch itself... We must find, _Tracer_."

Tracer cried harder and hugged desperately onto Scout's slim, but fit body. She couldn't keep her cries contained as she was now fearing for her life and Scout's.

"S-Scout! Please d-don't let them take me! I... _I can't-_ " Tracer's frantic tone was cut off as she broke down into tears on Scout's chest, drowning the fabric of his tight red shirt.

Scout needed to remain calm in this situation. There was some shadow guy chasing both himself and Tracer. Tracer was currently scared out of her mind, and he also needed to stop her from crying...

 _Scout could do this._

"Tracer, don't worry, they'll have to go through _me_ to get you, and I don't back down easy, alright? Ease up, I hate it when you cry. It's a bad look on ya." Scout felt his cheeks warm up as Tracer hugged his body, but there was no time to think about that as he quickly had to find a hiding place from Tracer's captors.

Scout helped her up and carried her, he grunted at her weight, "Up you go!" He said as he lifted her for the second time. He ran deeper into the forests, passing by multiple trees and twigs with Tracer holding onto him for dear life. He was surprised that he could still run considerably quick as he was carrying her, either she was really lightweight, or Scout packed more muscle in him than he thought.

He stopped running, figuring he has ran far enough. " _Okay, this ain't a bad spot."_ He gasped out, feeling slightly tired. He could've kept running, but there was a lack of forest in the direction he was heading, which meant less opportunities from vanishing away from the captors. He then looked down at Tracer, " _Alright I need you to stay **quiet** okay? Not a sound. **Zip**."_ Scout whispered, letting her out of his arms. "We'll hide in there alright?" He pointed to a inconspicuous bush that blended well with the infinite green in the forest. "Trust me, it'll work and those freaks will give up soon, okay?"

Scout casually guided Tracer into the bush and secured the hiding spot by covering holes that exposed them by using spare leaves on the ground. "Lay down quietly, okay? If you make a sound... _I will **NOT** let them touch you..._ but I can't confirm ya safety if they manage to kill me or some crap like that."

Tracer's facial expression darkened at the thought of him dying by Reaper. Scout noticed, "Hey, I ain't saying it's gonna go like that, and it probably won't... _Tracer_ ," Scout firmly gripped Tracer's slim arms on both sides, closely inching his face with hers, "Don't. Make. Any. Noises. Alright? We'll get out of here alive, and Ima be out of ya hair as soon as dis is over and you can go back to what you were doing before ya ever found me, aight?"

Tracer nodded, breathing raggedly as Scout let go of her arms. She felt much more vulnerable without his arms around her.

Scout laid down while Tracer laid herself down beside him; her breaths were fast and violent. She was still scared. Her breathing became more panicked as she heard nearby twigs snapping and branches falling down. She tried to control her breathing, but failed as her body shook in fear. Footsteps were heard nearby her and she knew she and Scout were going to be found if she continued her panicked behaviour.

"Keep Crying Lena, I'm so close to finding you." The sound of a devastating shotgun firing into a nearby bush was heard. The masked figure let out an ominous growl, " _I will_ _make_ _you_ _suffer_ _endlessly if you fail to comply!_ _Show yourself or face a faith that is worse than death itself!"_ A chilly voice rang through the forest, forcing a tear to come out of Tracer's eye.

This was it for her.

" _Tracer!"_ Scout whispered, panic in his tone. He muffled Tracer's crying with his hand and brought himself closer to her to comfort her quickly, desperately trying to muffle her cries. Scout felt her tears run along his hands as a cry escaped through the tight spacing of his fingers, " _Ah crap! No, no, no..."_ He tried to muffle her again but it was no use as their hiding spot started bringing in Moonlight.

Reaper violently shot the bush and Scout rolled over to his left before the pellets could hit him or Tracer. Tracer sobbed uncontrollably as she stood still, forcing an urgent look to flash across Scout's face as he got up and tackled the masked figure to the ground.

" _Fuck you!"_ Scout yelled, quickly getting up to his feet and tackling the figure for an advantaged position on top, "You ain't layin' shit on her!" Scout punched Reaper's mask, "I WILL MESS YOU UP SO FREAKIN' BAD IF YOU TOUCH HER." Scout readied another punch but Reaper used Wraith form and phased through him. He had a confused look on his face as he instinctively pulled his Scattergun out of his duffel bag. "Let's play, you sack of soft shit."

Tracer forced herself to get up and ran to Scout, pulling her dual pulse pistols out.

He noticed her in his peripherals. He turned around to face her, "Tracer! Get yourself somewhere safe I got 'em!" Scout was wide eyed as he saw the potential danger she was in and urged her to run to safety.

"No Scout, let me help! I faced him before-" Tracer refused, the tears on her face flowing freely. She refused letting Scout right Reaper 1 on 1, it didn't matter how experienced Scout was, she couldn't let him face his death because of her.

Scout looked around, "Tracer I got this! You're injured just-"

"No!" She yelled through tears.

"TRACER-" Scout was cut off as his eyes went white, his body turned stiff and hit the ground, revealing Reaper behind him with his glowing eyes.

"Scout! No!" Tracer shot her pulse pistols at Reaper, not missing any shots and continued to fire until he teleported. She quickly looked behind her and fired, seeing Reaper advance towards her position.

Tracer froze as Reaper laid his hands on her, and shadows started to cloud her. Her vision turned dark.

 _ **Everything suddenly moved in a blur.**_

Tracer's eyes shot open as she inhaled greedily. She looked around to see that she was now laying down on the road... the road that was nearby the building that Scout had been found in.

She lost her balance and fell down onto the road, unsure on what had just happened. Tracer looked around, observing her surroundings.

 _Long socks..._

"Scout!" Tracer yelled.

Scout's t-shirt had a small rip from the back and he laid on the ground with his face against the road. The front of his t-shirt suffered no rips, but his long socks were tattered in few places, revealing scars on his toned calves. He spat blood out of his mouth onto the road, his left bandage was ripped and hung loosely off his hand, revealing past war scars. He shortly collapsed and his eyes closed shut.

Tracer urgently got up and ran to Scout's body, wide eyed and panicked.

" _Scout_..."

No reply.

Tracer's worries increased, grunting as she flipped over Scout, laying his back to the road and looking for a heartbeat. "Scout... Love?"

No reply.

Tracer put her ears over his heart, hearing no beat, " _Oh no!"_ She then put her fingers over her vein, feeling no pulse.

"Don't worry Scout, you're not dying... You can't... You can't die. I- I need you-" Tracer felt her eyes getting cloudy and she felt cold.

She huddled close to his still warm, but stiff body, generating warmth to her body when her arms came in contact with his.

" _I'll save you..."_

Tracer searched Scout's small duffel bag that was on the ground, pulling out a can of his soda that she saw him drink a lot, with not many options she figured out this was the best course of action. Making him consume a soda can, Tracer would've laughed at herself if this was under different conditions, but she had no time for humour, she had to save Scout's life for saving her a total of _three_ times.

Tracer watched over Scout's still body, the can of soda in her hand. Tracer opened his mouth gently and poured the soda in his mouth, while she poured the soda, she held in rebelling tears.

" _I don't deserve you at all, Scout."_ Tracer dropped the empty can and held his face in her hands, a tear escaped through her eyes as she held his face in her hands. The tear landed on Scout's cheeks. Tracer tried to giggle, but failed, only letting out a sigh.

"Oh, sorry about that love, I'll get that for you-"

Scout's head jerked up and violently inhaled massive amounts of air, surprising Tracer as she quickly moved her hand away from his cheek.

"Did I- did I just freakin' die?!" Scout asked, frightened beyond his mind.

"Oh my god... oh my god! Scout! _You're alive!"_ Tracer was beyond happy, she had just revived Scout from the dead.

"Wow... Holy shit, Tracer. Damn," He inhaled, "I owe you one," He inhaled once more, "a frickin' big one... you oughta' name ya price." He said with a smile, "Man, and here I was aboutta leave, but I gotta do you a quick favour, you saved my life! You brought me back from the dead! What can I do for ya Tracer, anything, you name it and I got it."

"Scout no, you can't think like that. YOU SAVED MY LIFE THREE TIMES, LOVE! I haven't done closely enough to make up for your actions, so just think of it as a favour."

" _Shhhhhh_... You talk really loud when your annoyed, it's cute and all but, if that's the case... I did promise to leave you after I helped you, and Mercenaries don't break promises." Scout unknowingly just killed the vibe.

 _What a buzzkill._

Tracer looked at him confusingly, "Wait... no... no!"

"And Tracer, please don't try to chase me down, just- just let me rid yourself of the burden, alright?" He stood up from Tracer's hardening grip, picked up the duffel bag that he dropped and strapped it back onto him.

"Sorry for umm... Sorry for _existing_ , you won't have another problem from me again. I _promise_. And... thanks for reviving me.. Bye, Tracer." Scout walked down the road, leaving Tracer frozen in place as she was still sitting down on the ground, looking at Scout with her mouth open in shock.

" _He's leaving me. Scout's leaving me. This can't be happening, I need him..."_ Tracer then thought about the heartbreaking experience of her breakup with Emily, only fueling her to chase Scout more urgently. Tracer would not allow Scout to leave her as easily as Emily did, she needed to have Scout know how much she needed him. Tracer knew she would be an emotional wreck if Scout disappeared from her life, and she wasn't willing to experience it. She stood up and was intent on catching up with Scout, who was walking casually down the road with the moonlight guiding him down.

"N-No... Scout... Scout. Scout! _Scout_ , get back here right now!" Tracer yelled at him as he continued to walk down the road, "Scout, you were never a problem for me, why are you doing this?!"

Scout turned around to face her flawless face with lightly scratched face, "I made you cry Tracer, I was the reason you almost got cap'd by those people back dere... _I made you cry, Tracer. Girls like you ain't supposed to be crying, and god help whoever made them cry in the first place."_ Scout took a quick breather, "Tracer, you'd be better off knowing you didn't _need_ to meet me on this day, I'm serious."

"Scout, love, don't blame yourself!" Scout started to pick up speed, forcing Tracer to jog after him.

"Just go away before I really decide to leave!"

"No!" Tracer started to run after Scout.

Scout began to run at his maximum speed, panting, "I'm sorry for being such a FREAKIN' pain for you!" Scout felt like he was racing a car, he looked to his left to see Tracer... which _surprised_ him and caught him off guard, he tripped.

... **_He tripped._**

Scout groaned in pain as he took a rare slip on the road.

"Agh... Crap!" He groaned out, looking at her from the ground.

"... Fuck! Why do you want more problems in your life just sticking with me?! I already caused enough damage, I _really_ don't think I should be around you, it'll only be worse for you, I'm tellin' ya!" Scout gave up running and just laid down with his back against the road.

Tracer breathed heavily, regaining mass amounts of breath that she consumed during her chase with the quick Scout, "Love, you'll only be causing more problems for me if you decide to leave me. You do know that right?"

Scout didn't reply. He stayed silent and looked at the starry night.

"Scout, I know you don't like me and I get that! I wouldn't have any sort of affection for me either if I were you, but I'm really just begging you right now... I _need_ you with me."

Scout smirked, exposing his gorgeous smile, his eyes slowly met with Tracer's chestnut eyes.

"Heh, you know what's funny about what you said?"

Tracer was confused, "What... what did I say?"

Scout seemed troubled to say what he wanted to, almost like he was actually _nervous_ to reveal the truth to her, "I- I actually _do_ like you... and I... I have _feelings_ for you..." He muttered.

He gulped at how quiet he was, so he raised his tone, "Like... _I have feelings for you... I like you."_ He said, repeating it properly to Tracer.

Tracer and Scout maintained perfect eye contact with each other as Scout admitted his feelings towards Tracer.

She felt her heart beat faster than her blink ability and her cheeks started to blush profusely at his words.

A smile started to form slowly on her face, she kneeled down close to Scout, "Scout... I- I like you too... Well more than that... Umm, I like you A LOT! And I thought you hated me... I- oh blimey! I'm freaking out aren't I?"

With Tracer's face being so close to Scout's, he noticed that she she also had cute freckles around her nose, causing his jaw to drop slightly.

"Tracer... I neva' hated you. I just thought you wasn't into me... And I'd say you're freaking out, but it ain't nothin' bad, don't worry 'bout it."

A peaceful silence fell between the pair for a couple of seconds, Scout broke the silence, "Tracer."

"Yes, love?" She said as she kept her stare focused on his blue eyes, Scout gladly looked back at her eyes and smiled.

"I guess I'll stick with you... And if you don't need me anymore, I'll be more than obliged to leave, sound good?"

"Love, you had me at ' _I'll stick with you',_ that's all I wanted to hear."

Tracer then hugged Scout tightly, managing to pick some of his weight off the road, gripping tightly onto Scout's body as if he was the last thing of value to her.

Scout returned Tracer's bear hug with a calm hug of his own, allowing his hands to wrap around her curvy hips, bringing her body closer onto his chest.

The two shared a long and caring hug.

He loved Tracer's scent... she smelt like roses, which only caused him to hug onto her for longer.

 _Tracer would not be satisfied with just a hug, however..._

"Scout? You ever kissed a girl before?" Tracer asked.

The question caught Scout off guard, as he stuttered madly upon hearing it with a slight blush on his face, "W-well _yeah_ \- Yeah! A ton! I mean like, I'm pretty good at kissing if that's what ya-"

Scout's speech was cut short as Tracer did what he thought would **never** happen...

 _She kissed him..._

His lips were soft and felt perfect against Tracer's soft lips of her own.

So _perfect_ , that their lips seemed to just _melt_ together at the contact.

Scout's mind was in an overdrive! His heart was racing!

His legitimate _first_ kiss with a girl (other than his mom) felt like it could've very well been the best feeling that he ever had in his 23 years of life. Scout was wide eyed, scared, shocked... _he was a huge mess of emotions_ as Tracer continued her embrace on him.

She pulled out of the kiss, leaving Scout in complete awe.

He wasn't expecting it to happen so _quickly_ from her at all!

Tracer smiled at the shocked Scout.

"... _Your lips are soft, good on ya, love."_

" _Your lips feel better than caffeine..."_ Scout blurted out, his eyes wide from the overdrive.

Tracer giggled madly at his unusual response, "HAH! What did you just say?!"

Scout blushed embarrassingly, "N-Nothin'... It, it was nothin'... It just felt so damn _good_ , can we continue?" He suddenly asked, eager to continue his experience with Tracer's lips.

"With pleasure..."

Tracer crashed into his lips again. Just from the way Scout was kissing her, she could tell that Scout had only ever kissed his mom.

His lips were super inexperienced, he did no sort of action with his tongue and didn't even bite on her lip.

An Amateur, Tracer found him cuter than ever when he tried to deny the fact that he had no experience at all when it came to 'wooing' the chicks. Tracer sighed halfway into the kiss, pulling apart from his lips.

"Am I the first girl you kissed?" She asked with a sly smile.

Scout felt his cheeks warm up at the question. "W-what the- N-No!" Tracer saw through his lie and crossed her arms, a quiet silence between them, "I- I kissed a ton of girls in High School, and..." He sighed, " _You're not buyin' it..."_

"I wasn't born yesterday, love." Tracer replied, seeing through his lie.

He has been caught lying, "Ah crap... _so what?_ Did I do bad- horrible? Ugh, I'll do better I promise!" Scout groaned in annoyance, messing up his passionate kiss Tracer because of his inexperience.

"Oh no, Scout, it really isn't a big deal. It's actually bloody cute teaching a rookie how to kiss..." Tracer's hands blindly crept down to his chest without her knowing, earning a nervous look from Scout.

Scout's chest certainly didn't feel as skinny as it looked, Tracer could mentally count how many pecks he packed underneath his tight t-shirt, she counted a solid 4, maybe even a _6_.

The point is, Scout was fit... Handsome and fit, he had some nice, long legs, a fine face with gorgeous eyes... it warmed Tracer to think about the _body_ that laid beneath his clothes. Tracer was tempted to just rip off Scout's shirt at that very moment, but held it in for another time.

"Oh Pish-posh, look at the time!" Tracer said, quickly getting the attention away from her hand that blindly crept onto Scout's chest, "Why, it's almost 2 A.M! We gotta get back to the city. Follow me, Scout."

"Umm yeah, sure." Scout replied, still confused on why Tracer nonchalantly crept her hands on his chest and played it off. Tracer got off him, and Scout stood up next.

As Tracer began to walk Scout back to the nearest city, London, she talked with him.

"You know, heroes are always welcome in this world."

"Not interested in becoming a hero, was never my sort of thing... But what are ya getting at?" Scout asked.

"I'll get to the point. The organization I'm working for is called Overwatch, we were a peacekeeping group back in the 2060's, but right now we're into hiding due to this corrupt government and other organizations trying to permanently remove us off Earth. Remember those two bastards that tried to capture me?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Those blokes are part of a terrorist group called Talon, their organization only brings more disaster unto the world, and it's Overwatch's role to prevent that from happening. It's rubbish that the government isn't even making an effort to stop this group... Now back to my point. How would you feel about joining Overwatch? What do you say? You get to fight bad guys for a good cause, sound like something your interested in?"

"I ain't no hero, and I don't wanna be." Scout repeated, "And... Mercenaries don't work for free Tracer, come on now..."

Tracer sighed, but remembered where Scout had came from, " _Fine..._ My colleagues would probably allow you to use the time machine to get back to your time... Only if you prove yourself to them, and the first step for proving yourself is actually joining Overwatch... So now what do you say?" Tracer said with a smile. She stopped walking and looked at him with a sly look, as she knew she had him with a desk that he couldn't possibly resist.

It was basically payment for his services, Mercenaries rarely refuse these deals.

Scout's smile was legit as it could be. It made him ecstatic to think about going back to 1968, where the only people that cared about him were living in. He would be a fool to refuse the deal. "Frickin'... Yes! Where do I start?"

Tracer hugged Scout, happy that he accepted her offer, "Just follow me, and I'll tell you the details." She said, pulling apart from his body as she felt walked on.

"Alright Trace-" Scout's eyes and his attention immediately diverted to her bum.

His jaw _dropped_.

Scout never knew how _round_ one's rear could develop... that was until when Tracer decided to turn around and walk in _front_ of him, instead of walking to his side.

" _You... you have a- a really... really nice ass."_ Scout thought out loud.

Tracer laughed as she realized what he was staring at.

He couldn't help but administer dirty thoughts to the mind as his erection unknowingly started to bulge beneath his pants. He had never been turned on by a butt like this before... Never in his life he thought he would see a more perfect rear than Tracer's and he was damn sure of it.

As if Tracer's ass didn't look perfect enough for him, the fact that she was wearing tight pants that made her thighs, legs and ass stand out from her body, gave Scout an even harder erection as he tried to hide it desperately from Tracer.

It wasn't like he was _little_ or anything, Scout was a tad bit above the average size, but he was afraid that she would totally creep out Tracer if she saw his erection.

A tiny sliver of drool unknowingly sneaked it's way out of Scout's mouth as he froze in place, completely mesmerized by Tracer's sultry hip movements, eyeing her ass cheeks that moved up and down as she continued to walk.

Scout was in an effective trance.

Tracer looked back at Scout, who was obviously hiding his raging boner by putting his hands in his pockets and forcing it down from there. Tracer sighed, "Scout, _it's okay to look._ Just don't get too excited." Tracer shot Scout a smile that forced Scout's boner to raise higher.

"Fuck... she's _HOT!"_ He whispered to himself. He bit his lips hard, trying to contain his pleasure from just watching Tracer's bubble shaped ass move...

Scout mentally slapped himself, " _Crap... sorry for... sorry for doing that."_ He apologized awkwardly.

"It's okay, love. I'm used to it already." She replied with a grin.

The pair continued their walk to London under the starry night.

* * *

 **Seems like Scout admires the fine pair of booty cheeks Tracer has, and can't find it in himself to look away, but aye, I can't help but stare at her booty either and A LOT of other guys like to stare at it too, so Scout ain't alone on that. Anyways, this was the longest chapter I have wrote and wow, shits tiring, but aye I completed it. Working on the next chapters when I feel like it, you'll get them eventually, just gotta take a lil' break from a chapter with 11'000 words in it. See ya in the next ones.**


	4. A Mercenary Brings Pleasure to Others

**_*CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AFTER 5 MONTHS, I FIXED SOME GRAMMAR STUFF, FIXED SOME PLOT HOLES, MADE THE EXPLICIT SCENE MORE JUICY AND FIXED_** ** _SOME SENTENCES - (ALSO ADDED 2'500 WORDS!)*_**

 ** _*Original Below*_**

 **Sup? This is that part of the story where the relationship turns MATURE for people that ship Scout and Tracer. I may/may not have started their relationship too early, but aye, I think it works. Explicit scene up ahead, but I ain't spoiling. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Mercenary Brings Pleasure to Others**

 ***2:54 A.M. A Highway to London***

Tracer's Chronal-Accelerator was still malfunctioning, and after fiddling around with it for the past 10 minutes, she seriously couldn't be bothered to pull the bullet out anymore... and whenever she tried pulling it out, the bullet would send annoying sparks to her body, thus giving her another reason to stop.

She also figured that the bullet was the reason her communications weren't working. As she tried contacting Winston for pick up, her comms let out a wave of static, refusing to make another sound.

Scout and Tracer walked along the highway to London for a good 15 minutes now, small chatter being the main source of talk for the pair. They were getting to know each other better with the conversations.

In the 15 minutes spent walking, Tracer could've been home by now, but _only if_ her Chronal-Accelerator was working, and as for Scout... She figured that he could've made it to London faster than her, despite her advantageous time blinking device.

She didn't really know how fast he was until she tested his speed for herself.

It happened less than an hour ago and it already made it's _permanent_ placement in her mind.

Tracer tried her hardest to prevent Scout from running out on her... he promised not to be a problem for her anymore and decided to leave her alone, but little did he know, that would do the exact opposite for her, as it would only create another problem that Tracer wouldn't be able to fix.

 _Loneliness._

Tracer hated being alone. She needed a bounce back from her recent break up, and Scout seemed like the perfect opportunity when he presented himself to her...

 _So she took it._

His speed was unreal for her, she figured no one could run as fast and as naturally as that without the help of surgery or an implant of some sort... But Scout defied her beliefs by running faster, faster than the fast it that made any sense.

She believed it was a _stroke of luck_ that caused Scout to slip up and trip. Maybe he wasn't expecting a chick to run that fast with him and the thought caught him off guard...

Or maybe he really did just mess up on his footing...

Either way, Tracer was ecstatic that she managed to catch up to Scout and prevent him from leaving out on her.

Tracer's reminiscence was interrupted when Scout wanted to talk to her.

"Hey, umm, Tracer?" He spoke up, clear nervousness in his tone. But for what reason?

Tracer let out a quick gasp, not expecting a voice to interrupt her think session, "Oh! Caught me by surprise there, love! What is it?" She looked back at Scout who was coincidentally walking a few inches to the side of her, close to her ass that she knew she had.

Her cheeks suddenly warmed up when she remembered the state of shock that he was in when he saw it. Her cheeks were fiery when she remembered the furious election that Scout held under his pants... she quickly put the thoughts away for another time and walked slower, allowing for easier chatter between Scout and herself.

"Agh... nevamind, I kinda forgot about it, it- it's cool though, it was kinda dumb anyways... Just forget 'bout it... _sorry."_ Scout mentally facepalmed himself at his _'superb'_ improvisation.

 _He was being awkward._

Tracer saw through his lie, "No, luv'. It's not 'cool'," she assured him, "what's on your mind? You can tell me."

Scout poured his lips, "Nah... Ah man, whatever, _fine._ Alright so, uhh... I noticed you were having trouble over 'dere with your..." Scout hoped that he wouldn't butcher the name, "Your umm, _Coral-Axalarator?_ Hope I pronounced that right, but anywho, yeah, I could take out that umm, bullet for you if you want, I mean of course, you don't need to say yes or anything I just.. I-I just thought I could help out a bit, heh, y'know..." Scout awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and looked down.

 _He was stuttering madly like a sick loverboy... if this didn't spell out awkwardness, then nothing else would._

Once again, Scout gave himself a mental kick, " _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why can't I talk to a girl?!"_ He thought.

Tracer gave him a smile, giving him the familiar butterfly feeling in his stomach. There was something that was stupidly _adorable_ about his stutters. He had confidence, no doubt, but those stutters of his was what really made her day.

"Scout, it would be _wonderful_ if you could help me out with my 'Chronal-Accelerator', but only problem with that is... The shocks are bloody annoying! I stopped trying to take it out because I'm one of those people that hates getting electrocuted... And I figure you're one of those people too! Unless... If you're not, then by all means, try to take this sparky bloke out! That is, _if you can handle it."_ Tracer stopped walking, causing Scout to accidentally bump into Tracer's hip.

 _Thank god he wasn't erected._

"Oh, heh, sorry 'bout that, my bad - and yeah, I can handle it, _easy!"_ Scout chirped, happy to be helping the lady.

"Alright there, Scout, just let me get this off and you can work your magic on this doo-hickey." Tracer unstrapped her Chronal-Accelerator, handing the piece of machinery to Scout. "Take _that_ little bugger out," she pointed to the bullet, careful not to allow her fingers to touch it, "and I'll be one happy sap!"

Scout looked at the Chronal-Accelerator and looked back at Tracer, who looked _Fucking **Gorgeous**_ with the device off of her chest, revealing a more detailed look at Tracer's curvy body.

Her stomach was flat, her figure was slim, her racks weren't too big or too small... it was big enough to not be considered small.

Scout caught his eyes glaring at her breasts... he soon retracted his perverted stare and placed his focus back on the machine.

Scout sat down on the road and placed the Chronal-Accelerator on the ground, "Alright so I just gotta take this thing out and it'll be fixed?"

Tracer pursed her lips, "Uhm, I'm fairly _certain_ that it would work properly if you took out the bullet, when the bullet hit, I didn't blink in and out of time, which means that it didn't break... So yeah, just take it out and I'll see on what to do about it, if it doesn't work. Oh and do watch out for the sparks, luv'! Electricity feels bloody horrible if you've ever been sparked!"

Scout could _feel_ what she has warned him of. He faintly remembers being sparked by a BLU Soldier's Cow Mangler; a rocket launcher that fired electricity instead of explosives... and Scout HATED it.

However, The mad Doctor, Medic, was able to save him from getting completely vaporized when he healed him back to full health and proceeded to double team the Cow Mangler wielding Soldier, effectively killing him in the process via a baseball bat.

He smiled at the memory and took his hand back away from the bullet, hesitating. It earned a slight look of disappointment from Tracer, who was standing in front of him.

" _She's depending on you man! Suck it up and just frickin' do it!"_ Scout gave himself silent motivation after taking a quick look at Tracer's look of minor dissapointment and focused his hand close to the bullet, inhaling and exhaling deeply, "I... Can DO THIS!" He puffed and pinched his fingers on the bullet.

Waves of electricity transferred through Scout's fingers, going right into his body. He gritted his teeth at the sparking touch, but he maintained his focus enough to quickly pull the bullet out of the Chronal-Accelerator.

He endured the sparks with a triumphant scream that plastered concern on Tracer's face.

After a solid 10 seconds of his fingers on the bullet, he finally pulled it out, revealing shards of the material that were used to build the device. Scout held the bullet up, but suddenly went stiff and dropped the bullet, causing it to roll on the road.

His body hit the ground.

 _"Scout!"_ Tracer yelled, worried for his health. She stepped over the Chronal-Accelerator and quickly kneeled down beside Scout, checking to see if he was still alive.

Scout's eyes were closed. Tracer checked for a pulse on his veins.

She put two fingers to his veins _(which were seriously attractive and noticeable through his toned skin),_ and felt his warm pulse beneath her fingers, causing her to sigh with relief.

 _"Oh, blimey,_ I really thought you died," Tracer exhaled and stood up, "okay, Scout, you can get up now, thank you so much for helping."

Scout didn't reply and still remained stiff.

Tracer looked at his stiff body with interest and concern, "Scout?"

Still no reply.

"Bloody hell, luv'..." Tracer kicked Scout's legs playfully, hoping to wake him up, "Come on, Scout! We don't have all day! it's almost 3 A.M. and we're not even halfway to London yet!" She gave Scout's legs a kick that packed more force, causing her to grunt as she almost lost her balance.

She regained her balance and Scout still didn't move.

Tracer was _genuinely **worried**_ now, "Oh no... _please don't be dead."_ She whispered to herself and immediately panicked over Scout.

"Scout?!" She kneeled down beside his body again, putting an ear to his heart to hear his pulse once again, "Please don't die, please don't die, please-"

Luckily for Scout (and his view), the back of Tracer's head was facing towards him, allowing him a nice view of her shaped rear while she laid down, trying to listen to his heart beat.

Her ass popped out to him, causing a familiar erection to raise against his boxers. His heart beat was quickening.

No matter how much he tried to ignore it, _Tracer's rear was just too appealing to him to simply ignore._ _"That's a nice ass."_ He thought silently. He put aside his thoughts and started to raise his head casually, giving Tracer a huge scare.

"BOO!" Scout yelled, causing Tracer to yelp in fear, halting her current actions.

 _How awkward..._

Tracer kept her left hand on Scout's waist as she checked for a pulse, but when Scout decided to scare her, Tracer's hand slipped _lower_ and made accidental contact with a _very hard_ bulge in Scout's pants.

Tracer was both furious and embarrassed as she lifted her head off of Scout's chest, who seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing uncontrollably while keeping a finger pointed at Tracer.

Scout had noticed that her hand quickly brushed the tip of his member when she got scared, causing his heart rate to spike.

He _tried_ to ignore the fact that she touched his tip (by accident) and decided to make fun of Tracer for getting scared so easily, "Hah! I had you so good! I'm dying here!" Scout let out the last of his laughs and his expression dropped slightly when he saw her facial expression.

Tracer huffed and crossed both of her arms in annoyance, glaring at the ground. Scout noticed her cheeks turn a slight red, the same red when he called her 'Sweet cheeks' back in the building he was found in.

"Heh, I am so- so sorry for doing that Tracer," Scout tried to contain a giggle, but failed horribly as a new wave of laughter came out of his mouth. Tracer rolled her eyes angrily, and puffed in annoyance. Scout collected himself and calmed down again, "Okay seriously, I'm sorry! No hard feelings?"

Tracer's expression suddenly turned relaxed, and she exhaled, "You're _bonkers,_ luv'... _But fine."_ Tracer held her hand out to Scout, but quickly took it back when Scout was about to grab it.

"HAHA SIKE! I GOT YOU GOOD!" Tracer sticked out her tongue and made a raspberry noise at Scout. Her childlike mentality and humour annoyed Scout greatly, but he loved it at the same time!

She was laughing louder than Scout, causing his happy demeanour to change.

"Wow, Tracer, real creative." Scout taunted.

"Oh and one more thing, love!" Scout looked at her questioningly, "Your bloody _pecker_ is painfully obvious right now, put it down before I shoot it off. Now!"

"The hell's a ' _pecker'?"_ Scout asked.

" _That."_ Tracer pointed at his _beyond obvious_ erection with her finger.

" _Oh..."_ Scout's face flushed with embarrassment.

But his embarassement quickly turned into anxiety as he registered what she had just said.

" _She isn't being serious... she ain't gonna shoot it."_ Scout thought.

His beliefs were put down as Tracer aimed her pistol at his crotch, earning a frightened scream from Scout as he instantly got up and shielded his manhood.

Scout was both aroused and fearful... it felt exciting, _but it was still damn scary at the same time._

His face let out a profuse blush at Tracer's comments while she let out more laughs.

She was obviously enjoying this.

"Karma is a bloody miracle, am I right, Scout?" Tracer asked. He was maintaining a good distance between himself and the pistol that might've shot his piece off.

"Tracer, you're frickin' crazy! I take a bullet outta of ya machine thingy and ya frickin' threaten me by shooting my piece off?! That don't make any sense!" Scout replied.

Tracer rolled her eyes casually, "Oh piss off with that rubbish, you acted like you were dead and I believed it! You never play with a girl's emotions like that, you're a bloody wanker if you do that, especially the way you did it!" She argued, _Faking_ your death, hmph." She crossed her arms again in annoyance, closing her eyes tightly and turning away to the side from Scout.

 _"I guess I sorta went overboard."_ Tracer muttered to herself. She let out an annoyed groan and crossed her arms like a brat would do whenever they couldn't get something that they didn't want.

She was already regretting what she had just done.

Scout thought Tracer looked cute whenever she crossed her arms in annoyance, "Agh, _what am I saying?!_ She looks cute ALL the time!" He thought to himself.

One question still burned in his mind though - why? Out of all the places she could've been aiming for.,. why did Tracer aim for the most explicit part? Scout decided to confront her about the question she didn't answer yet.

Tracer turned to her side to see Scout walking towards her with an innocent smile, she soon opened her eyes, maintaining eye contact with Scout... _Eye contact_ which caused Tracer to melt inside.

Scout's eyes possessed a contagious sense of confidence, infinite joy, youthfulness and excitement. This was especially true whenever his facial expressions were casual as they currently were. And The fact that he wasn't even _trying_ to burn her down with his stare, made his eyes that much better to just stare at...

Tracer bit her lower lip in suspense and started to twirl the tips of her spiky hair, feeling nervous to even speak to him.

"Hey Tracer-" Scout began, but was interrupted almost immediately.

"Aw, Scout, I am so sorry I almost shot your pecker!" Tracer gave him the puppy eyes, "I wasn't thinking straight I am so sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" She put her arms around Scout, begging frantically for him to forgive her for almost shooting his manhood off.

Scout couldn't help but smile as he found Tracer _beyond_ cute in the state she was in... And also couldn't deny the heat that ran up his cheeks whenever Tracer hugged him. She stopped talking and looked up at Scout, his breathtaking blue eyes causing her to sigh in pleasure, "Do you forgive me, luv'?"

"Yeah, of course. But I wanted to ask... Why did ya decide to aim for my... _you know?"_ Scout said. He carefully unwrapped one arm around Tracer's back and pointed down at his pants, causing Tracer to look with a red shade on her face.

"Oh..." Tracer let go of Scout's embrace and explained her reasons, "Well... Imagine talking to another person and then their cock decides to just randomly rip through their clothing... It's awkward! I understand that it's natural to have but come on, at least try to hide it." Tracer said, thinking her explanation was good enough for Scout.

"My bad... it's just that you look so frickin' g- I mean... Umm," Scout chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh, Nevamimd." Scout gulped, hoping Tracer didn't notice his slip up.

Tracer's eyes widened, "Sorry, love, speak up, what were you about to say?" She noticed Scout's slip up and wanted him to admit whatever he was about to say.

"Nothing! It was nothing seriously!" Scout replied.

"Fine..." Tracer looked at her Chronal-Accelerator that laid on the road, it's lights blinking blue and black every 5 seconds. "I almost forgot about this!" Tracer said as she strapped it back on herself, "Well, hopefully my Accelerator right 'ere works properly, thanks for... _Somewhat_ fixing it Scout."

"Yeah no problem." Scout casually said as he and Tracer continued to walk down the road.

 ***3:09 A.M. Still on a Highway to London***

A few minutes passed by with Scout and Tracer passing the time with small chatter and covering more distance to their destination with each step they took.

"Scout... luv'?" Tracer said, out of the blue.

"Wassup?" Scout replied.

"How... How did you manage to get me out... Back there? You know, I thought I was a goner, but then you came by and everything just sorta... _blurred._ It was like time itself moved like it was high on a sugar rush or something. Very freaky stuff. How'd you do it?" Tracer questioned Scout, wondering how he was able to move so fast - fast enough to escape Reaper 2 times and save her twice from being captured.

Scout smiled, "Bonk!" He said with pride.

 _"Bonk?"_ Tracer replied, confused.

"Yeah Tracer... _Bonk!_ Here, lemme uhh, show you what it looks like." Scout stopped walking and Tracer followed suit, watching Scout kneel down and take his satchel off with curiosity, seconds later, his hand came out with a Red and Yellow coloured can in his hands. The can had the word 'Bonk!' engraved on the can, the 'O' in Bonk replaced with a radioactive sign.

"Ummm... What's the meaning of this?" Tracer pointed at the can.

"Simple, I drink this can of Bonk, and time just sorta blurs for me, pretty freakin' cool am I right? I only drink these when I _really_ have to, Medic told me it would sorta vaporize my insides if I drank too much of this." Scout explained.

"Really and did you listen to him?" Tracer asked.

"Obviously... _Not._ Obviously not... yeah, I don't know if it would vaporize my insides, so I called bull on Medic's guess and drank it whatever times... and yeah, time really does blur for me whenever I drink it, like, how else did ya think I escaped that wuss back there? I may be the fastest guy living, but even the best has their limits. But, this drink right 'ere, I'm telling ya," Scout pointed at the can of Bonk for more emphasis, "I'm telling ya right now Tracer, this is the best drink that has ever existed! Future or not, Bonk beats all drinks by like, a mile... Or two, whatever!" Scout put the can of Bonk in his duffel bag, "Oh, wait here for a second, I gotta do something, it'll be quick."

Tracer nodded.

He pulled a roll of bandages out of his bag, re-strapping the ruined bandages on either of his hands with skill. Tracer sat down on the road, eyeing Scout as he skillfully dressed the wound on his hands, like he has done it a countless amount of times.

 _He was good with his hands._

Scout finished dressing the wound on his left hand and stood up. "Yo, Tracer."

"Hm?" Tracer stood up, handing Scout his duffel bag.

"Why is this road like... Y'know, empty?" Scout replied, putting the bandages back in his bag and strapping it on his back. "Like, there's literally, no cars and stuff like dat... What gives?" Scout did see 3 futuristic looking cars that were way above his timeline, as these cars had no wheels and instead were floating. He decided to still say the streets looked empty.

"London's probably asleep right now, luv', no big deal, let's keep moving."

"Ah, that sucks. The cars look pretty cool in the future, kinda wanna see more of 'em..." Scout replied, following Tracer down the road.

 ***3:30 A.M. Yeah, they're still on a Highway to London***

More minutes passed by and surprisingly, Scout was starting to get tired, "How far is London from here, Tracer? I'm dyin' here!"

"Oh that's rubbish, love! Just a solid twelve or twenty minutes of walking and we should be there." She replied to the tired Scout.

He let out an annoyed groan and continued to walk with his eyes starting to flutter, "I'm so tired, that..." He was so tired, that no words came to his mind to continue his sentence. He huffed in annoyance, "Agh! I'm so frickin' tired!" Scout yelled, causing Tracer to roll her eyes.

"Let's play a game, luv', it'll help keep you awake while we're walking, you in?" Tracer suggested.

"Nothing else to do... Sure," He agreed, "what's the rules?" Scout replied, agreeing to play a game with her.

"Smashing! The game's called Truth or Dare, _except_ for the first _two_ words of the game, so really, it's just called 'Dare'." Scout nodded and Tracer continued, "Now for the rules; You can never back out of what the person asks you to do, or else he/she gets to make you do anything they want later... And it can stack up." Tracer said, "Oh, and this game _does_ have its limits, you can't tell the person to do something stupid like, murder somebody or jump off a building or anything ridiculous."

"Lil' do you know, I can do both!" And Scout could do both. He could murder and jump off a building with little consequences.

Tracer rolled her eyes, " _You know what I mean._ It has to be something that's not totally illegal and completely doable. You get it?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah, I get it — you go first."

Tracer giggled, a hint of mischief in her laugh, " _Let the games begin..._ First, I dare you to walk around with your shirt off, until I tell you otherwise." Tracer then looked ahead, looking forward to seeing Scout being forced against his will to walk around with his shirt off, just thinking about it caused Tracer to laugh.

"So, Scout, you probably can't even do that, don't worry about it, luv'! You can back out if you want," Tracer looked back at him, "Unless... _Unless_..." her voice cracked, " _Wow."_

Tracer felt herself **freeze** in place. Her eyes widened at the sight of Scout's toned body. While slim, he still remained fit as ever. An impressive 6 pack almost made her squeal with joy... _tempting..._

" **Fuck** \- I mean, um, heh, I guess, it's your turn now... bloody hell, Scout... That's," Tracer sighed, in awe of Scout's awesome body, _"keep your shirt off until I say so..."_ Tracer mumbled dreamily, biting her lower lip.

"Gotcha." Scout tied his red t-shirt around his waist, causing Tracer to take in his toned body one more time before it was his turn to dare her.

Scout thought of a dare rather quickly. He noticed how obvious Tracer was when she saw his chest and his abs, "Alright I got one for ya, I dare you to... uhh... _Hmm... oh yeah!_ I got it! I dare ya to touch my chest!" Scout grinned, confidence flowing as he was pushing his limits with Tracer.

Her face cringed and her eyes shot daggers at Scout, "You _wot?!_ You perv!" Tracer was caught off guard by Scout's dare, but being the immature boy that he was, she shouldn't have been surprised by his dare. Besides, as denying as she tried to act, she couldn't hide the fact that she _really_ _wanted_ to feel Scout's chest...

 _and his abs._

 ** _AND HIS ABS._**

"Fine, I'll do it, but you're a bloody pervert, I hope you know that."

"If I'm a pervert, then you gotta be a bigger one, cause you're literally making me wear my shirt off until you say so... _so what does that make you?"_ Scout fired back.

She rolled her eyes at his reasonable comeback, "FINE, I'll put my hand on your bloody chest and you _better_ do my dare." Tracer tried to act as disgusted as she could be. She quickly grazed her hands over his chest and tried to ignore the _desperate_ urge to keep her hands on him for longer...

 _Well, that failed..._

Tracer gave into the temptation as she instantly calmed after deciding to lay both of her hands on Scout's chest. " _Oh my god, how the fuck is he so warm?!"_ She thought questioningly, her hands adorning his frame.

How did Scout remain so damn warm in this breeze?!

A question that Tracer would have trouble finding out...

Scout on the other hand, was trying as hard as he could to control his breaths.

 _There was a gorgeous girl TOUCHING his chest, and she looked like she was enjoying it as well! One could imagine the thrill that was coursing through the young Mercenary that was naturally upbeat at all times._

He cleared his throat, which got her attention, pulling her out of the trance that she was momentarily in. She looked at him with guilty eyes, and he shot her a smile in return.

His smile annoyed (and pleasured) Tracer.

 _"Okay_ , fine I'll admit it. Your chest feels _nice_ okay? My turn." Tracer said to Scout, who was enjoying himself as he held in his laughs.

 _"Return fire with fire as they say."_ Tracer muttered deviously, "Scout, take off my jacket _and_ my undershirt, and it has to be slow and meaningful, if not, then I have full permission to slap you." Tracer smirked and looked at Scout, who was not about to back down from a dare.

Tracer noticed a blush rising in Scout's cheeks, causing more butterflies to appear in her stomach, "Hurry up, Scout! My hand's itching for a slap!"

"Yeah yeah keep talking." Scout approached Tracer, "Uhh, there's a lil' problem with your 'Dare'," Scout air quoted, he knew this was really just a way for Tracer to get him to touch her... And he didn't mind it at all, in fact, he liked where it was going and wanted to continue what was happening between them in this game of 'Dare' they were playing.

Tracer looked down at what 'Problem' he was referring to, "Oh! No biggie, I'll just unstrap it quickly and you can be on your way." Tracer unstrapped her Chronal-Accelerator and placed it casually on the ground, "Bloody thing isn't even working yet? Oh pish-posh, whatever." Tracer stared away from her device and looked at Scout, more than ready for his hands to undress her...

 _Her top clothes at least._

"Okay Scout, I'm ready!"

Scout sighed and nonchalantly let his fingers tug at the zipper of her jacket.

As he pulled down on her zipper, he received a quick slap to the face from a giggling Tracer.

"Ow, what the hell?!" He said, rubbing the affected area of her slap to his face.

" _Meaningful_ , love!" Tracer said with emphasis. "Have some emotion, I don't want to be undressed by a bloody robot! The point of this dare, is that you're trying to somewhat seduce me. Think of it like that or else you get another slap... Unless you're a wanker and you wanna back out like a-"

"Okay, relax! I got it now." Scout exhaled and reset his emotion, trying his best to look flirtatious.

He adjusted his hat, showing some of his slicked hair, and let his headphones slide down around his neck. He let his arm wrap casually around Tracer's neck with one hand in his pocket. He faced Tracer with a flirty smirk and earned a quiet thumbs up from Tracer, who bit her lips in suspense on what he would do next.

"Hey, babe... it's a awfully hot day 'ere in Bosto- _London!"_ Scout corrected himself and chuckled nervously, _"... So hot,_ that the jacket you're wearing doesn't make any frickin' sense for such a 'Hot' girl like you." He cringed at what he was saying, but he hoped it worked enough to flatter her.

Tracer's cheeks blazed at his comments, even if it _was_ acting for a dare, she couldn't help but feel flattered. "Really now, love? Then what does make sense for me?" She replied, relaxing more into his hold.

 _"Uh... umm."_ Scout gulped, on the verge of panicking, but collected himself before he could mess up, _"uhh,_ by takin' off ya jacket obviously..." he then thought of something horribly _corny_ to say, "it would allow the universe itself to be a witness to what a goddess truly looks like." Scout threw on another fake smile, cringing mentally at his comments.

Tracer's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks looked like wildfire!

It was painfully obvious to Scout that she was blushing at his comments.

Scout's adorable slip ups, his corny lines and his awful acting only caused more butterflies to flutter inside of her.

Tracer couldn't help it, she got out of character, "Scout! Blimey, you're _adorable!"_ Tracer's sighs were angelic to Scout's ears, "Keep flattering me, pleeease! Unzip my jacket, then convince me to get my shirt off. Go for it!"

Scout smiled at her remarks and went to work on unzipping Tracer's bomber jacket. As his hands went for her zipper, he noticed what was directly behind it - _Her cleavage._

Was it worth it to tease her? Were they on that level of confidence with each other already? Tracer clearly had a huge affection towards a shirtless Scout, but did that give him the right to tease her, poking at the more... _explicit_ spots of her?

 _Fuck it._

"I should just tease her if I'm doing all of this sappy shit." Scout rethought his decision to tease Tracer, "Screw it, I'll be risky today." He thought to himself as he once again, locked eyes with Tracer's Chestnut ones.

Scout tugged at Tracer's zipper while having his thumb slowly _trail_ at her cleavage as he unzipped her pilot's jacket. As his thumb trailed at her cleavage, he could feel the soft, plushy skin of her boobs to the side.

It was _excruciatingly_ pleasuring for Tracer as her mouth slightly opened. She let out a quiet, shuddering moan, hoping that he was doing that on purpose.

Scout had his left arm wrapped around her waist before he completely unzipped her jacket, discarding it on the road. He wrapped the other arm around Tracer's waist casually and gently pulled her body closer to his, making her gasp.

Tracer was now left with her white undershirt. The material of the shirt hugged onto her curvy body, which allowed Scout to bring her in closer, effectively making her _melt_ in his hold, which in turn, allowed him to do anything he wanted.

She shuddered at his warm grip, " _Mmm_ , Scout..." Tracer sighed, " _Take it off."_ She muttered. She was already on a dose of pleasure, and it made her feel even better about it when she _knew_ that there was going to be much more of this contact...

 _That is, if she allowed him to continue his advances, and in this case, she was more than happy to let him seduce her even further._

Tracer felt like butter in his grip, as she pleaded him to move onto the next part of the dare.

Scout decided to tease her even more, "I didn't hear ya correctly, say it again," Scout reached his right hand closer to one of Tracer's ass cheeks.

 _ **Temptation** was running through his mind... resistance was futile against his wants. _

_He wanted to grab Tracer's ass so badly._

" _I hope she doesn't slap me."_ He thought to himself.

"You gotta say it... _Louder!"_ Scout growled, giving Tracer's left ass cheek a good _squeeze_ for 2 seconds. He playfully jiggled a piece of her rear, in complete awe of how her ass felt when grabbed...

Tracer moaned at Scout's rough play, and tightened her grip around his neck, a familiar feeling pulsating between her legs. The heat in her cheeks were warm to the core. " _Mmm... what stopped you from doing that earlier?"_ She whispered softly, appreciating Scout's ballsy behaviour.

Scout's eyes widened at her words, " _Holy crap! She liked it!"_ His dick immediately hardened, raising at the feel of Tracer's bum. Her ass was _smooth_ , _circular... and bouncy when jiggled_...

Her ass felt like a smooth bag of sand that could be touched at any time. Scout's mind flashed many dirty images of Tracer's ass in his hand... _Caressing it... squeezing it, basically anything that his hand could do to her gorgeously shaped rear; He imagined._

Scout placed his hand across Tracer's rear, firmly caressing a cheek, "You like that, huh? _What else do ya like?_ " He whispered, sending pleasuring chills all over her body.

This was what exactly Tracer needed - someone to save her from falling down into depression. She was entering bliss... She couldn't believe her stroke of luck after finding such a special boy like Scout directly _right after_ a breakup.

She needed this.

Tracer's moans haven't stopped due to Scout's greedy hands caressing her ass, " _Mmm... I- I hate to interrupt..."_ she gasped as his hand smacked against her cheeks, making it difficult for her to talk properly. " _Scout... my shirt, when are you getting to that?"_ She whispered, resting her head on Scout's chest.

"Oh, that! Don't worry, sweet cheeks, I gotcha." Scout unwrapped his arms around Tracer and pulled up her undershirt off of her slim body.

 _Good lord, her figure was amazing._

Scout temporarily lost his voice, "God damn," he coughed out, quick to return to his normal voice, "I mean... _WOW!_ You look hotter than ya ever did, ain't it a good frickin' thing that I told ya to remove your clothes? Now the frickin' world and the universe can stay witness to ya sexy... _sexy body_." Scout was eyeing Tracer's body with much interest; a flat chest and her size 32 DD boobs only being covered by her white-laced bra.

" _Oh my god, Tracer. You're gorgeous..."_ Scout whispered, more than impressed with her body.

Her curves looked much more defined now that no clothing hid it. He continued to admire Tracer's body for a moment until he decided to speak up.

"Well... I guess it's my turn." Scout said, re-adjusting his cap to fit on his head properly, no longer trying to act seductive, as Tracer was _beyond seduced..._

 ** _She was in the mood..._**

Scout cleared his throat causally, "I dare ya to keep daring me." He smiled, because he knew Tracer was horny and flustered from the intimacy that was going on between them and because Scout was such a gentleman, he decided to let her have her way with the on going intimate actions by allowing her to date him more...

 _Scratch that._

 _Scout wasn't really a gentleman, he just knew this was going to escalate in a situation he would like if he allowed her to keep daring him..._

Tracer was both confused and excited when she heard his dare, "Well... There's no rules that says anything against those kind of dares, oh bollox, more fun for me I guess! Okay, Scout, I dare you..." Tracer thought of anything casually intimate for Scout to do to her and a image of her first kiss with Scout caused her to think of a dare.

Scout's kissing needed **major** improvements and she decided now was the right time to improve it.

She smiled lightly and looked at Scout, "I dare you... to kiss me properly." Tracer lightly shoved away his arms from her body, her soft ass finally free of his greedy grip. "If you ever want a piece of my arse in your hand, you're gonna have to do this." She challenged him, giving a playful poke to his chest.

Scout's mouth was dropped and expression was surprised.

Tracer bit down on her lower lip and poked Scout again, "Or are you too wimpy-"

The young Mercenary quickly cut her off, reassuring The Brit, "I ain't no _wimp_ Tracer, I'll show ya." He gently shoved her finger off his chest and inched his lips closer to her's, causing Tracer's lips to meet with his.

The kiss felt like _BLISS_ for Tracer as she was _melting_ with pleasure.

Her lust for Scout was raising alarmingly.

Unfortunately for Scout, he still didn't know how to kiss a girl properly, he didn't know that he had to open his mouth for the real passionate kisses, and Tracer made him aware of his mistake, she pulled out of the kiss, her chestnut eyes still full of an unsatisfied lust as she stared into Scout's baby blues, "Scout, love... You're doing it wrong, open your mouth while kissing... _Let me inside you when we kiss,_ okay?" Tracer quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into another kiss.

The kiss was somewhat proper now. Scout at first, hesitated to open his mouth, but as soon as he did as she told him to, he instantly had Tracer's tongue _fighting_ his.

Scout was already gasping for air...

As she fought against his tongue, a subtle, but accidental bite on Tracer's bottom lip was performed by Scout, causing her to moan lightly inside of him. More arousal and a more desperate feeling grew between her legs as she unknowingly pushed Scout onto the smooth road, which caused him to grunt while still entangled in the sloppy kiss.

Tracer giggled and kept kissing him, she was in bliss right now.

As they hit the ground, she unknowingly positioned herself on top of him with both knees on either side of Scout's slim body; basically straddling him. Her ass was dangerously close to Scout's member, she noticed, and decided to tease him by dropping her ass low on his tip and bringing it back up quickly.

Scout moaned loudly against her tongue and twitched his legs, not at all ready for her intimate move. Tracer felt his hand glide along her ass cheeks, giving both a good smack, causing her to moan loudly in their kiss.

Tracer resisted the urge to take the intimacy further when she immediately denied the tempting action of sliding her head down lower onto Scout's crotch. Denying her lustful action only fueled her arousal more, causing her to put more _force_ into her kiss with Scout.

Scout was begging for air now...

He decided to take a breather as he quickly pulled out of the kiss, inhaling a decent amount of oxygen.

" _I want more!"_ Tracer commanded, roughly pulling his face closer to hers, forcing his lips onto her own.

Scout and Tracer explored each other's body with their hands, both were beyond satisfied by what they felt.

After a minute and a half of French kissing with little to no breaks, Scout _had_ to pull out... he felt like he was completely out of breath for the first time in his life as he took in the air that he desperately needed after the passionate kiss with Tracer.

Tracer rolled off of him and laid down beside him, face as red as a tomato, lust coursing through her... _She was moist as well..._

That was a proper kiss...

Tracer looked like she could keep going on for longer, it was expected for Scout to run out of breath so quickly, as it was his first time kissing a girl properly. They both laid down on the smooth ground, both runners gasping for air.

Tracer spoke up, unable to hold her desperate feelings inside, "Scout... I'm so fucking _wet_ for you!" You don't understand!" She whined, turning her body towards her as she ran a finger down Scout's toned chest.

" _Wet?"_ Scout looked confused, "Uh, I'm guessing that's good then, is it?"

" _Typical!"_ Tracer thought to herself. "Yes, Scout... It's so fucking good, **_so bloody good,_** that I dare you to make me _cum_."

Was this dare necessary for Tracer? Were they really about to do this in the middle of an empty highway?

Yes.

This was so quick... they haven't even known each other for _a day_ , yet she already trusted him enough to do this?!

... Tracer didn't care, she just needed something to be happy about, and if Scout could deliver, this would make her forget about all her problems for a temporary time.

Her lust for Scout was through the roof, she was already in the mood, and she needed something that was pleasuring enough to relieve herself of a breakup... Stimulation was the clear answer to that in her books; and stimulation by _Scout_ was a more specific answer for her breakup.

Scout stuttered at the intimate request, "Oh! Uh- Uhm, H-How- How do I do..." The young Mercenary was _flushed_ , he started to break down verbally at her request to make her cum.

Fortunately, Scout's quick mind remembered one of the short lessons that Spy has taught Scout, just for the sole purpose of teasing him.

Spy always thought that Scout was going to end up dead as a virgin - The Frenchman thought that The young American would never have the experience of fitting _it_ into a girl; his immature and childlike behaviour clearly giving it away to Spy, that Scout was going to end up a virgin.

Spy however taught the Scout how to finger a girl. Scout couldn't remember _exactly_ how Spy told him to do it, but he took mental notes down anyway, in case he ever got into a situation like this and sure enough, here he was; A gorgeous Brit asking him to get her off by way of fingering or licking...

Scout didn't know how to lick, that was beyond his knowledge. But if it came down to that, then he figured he would just act off on instinct when eating her out.

Despite the lessons he tried to remember from Spy, he still needed help with figuring out on how to make her cum.

"Tracer... How do I-"

" _It's simple. Just play with my body; touch my twat and play with my tits_... And I'll be _so bloody_ wet for you." She cut him off.

Tracer's need to cum was fuelling more as Scout unhooked her bra, revealing her decently sized boobs to Scout; who was in a state of amazement.

"Okay... So do I just-"

"Scout! Shut up and fucking **touc** **h** me already!" She whined out, " _Please,_ Scout, just do it." She pleaded, desperately wanting a virgin to figure out how to make a girl cum, she laughed at herself but hoped he would figure out how to make her reach her orgasm.

Scout was panicking silently, he didn't want to disappoint Tracer with his little to no understanding of sexual knowledge, but he wasn't ready to give up. " _I'll try..."_ Scout muttered. He was nervous, more nervous than the normal, but his natural confidence would allow him to continue on with the explicit request.

Scout unstrapped his duffel bag and placed it on the road.

He was wondering how he would go on about this. " _Crap... Do I play with her tits or her pussy first?"_ He laid Tracer down onto the smooth road so he could be on top of her, careful not to crush her slim frame with his more built body.

He took a chance, and decided to play with her nipples.

Scout put his head down to her boobs and licked Tracer's left nipple with his mouth while rubbing and flicking her right nipple with his right hand, making sure each of her tits got equal attention.

Tracer's eyes fluttered, moaning softly.

" _Fuuuck yesss!"_ She shuddered. Everything about Scout was warm against her cool skin, his warmth made her tingle with ecstasy...

 _He felt so **right!**_

" _Right there,_ _Scout... god,_ _you're so fucking great..."_ Tracer muttered shakily, he encouraged Scout to continue his actions, and he obliged, doing as she wished.

Scout's right hand was careful not to crush her boobs as he caressed the soft lump of skin. Despite her not having the _biggest_ boobs in the world, Scout sure made her feel like she did.

He was adorning, embracing and treating Tracer's boobs like they were the best he had ever seen... and it wasn't like she was exactly _confident_ at the size of her racks, not even Emily would touch her tits like Scout was currently doing.

 _He made her feel secure._

Tracer whimpered as Scout pinched her nipple, " _Ughh... Scout!"_ She groaned.

He flicked and licked Tracer's nipples for 2 minutes; both of her nipples were pointy and wet via Scout's tongue, her boobs had an equal amount of his handprints on it, traces of his affection for her tits were obvious due to the amount of _red_ on her racks.

"Your titties feel so nice.. _damn."_ Scout said with a genuine smile. He decided to go lower, experimenting with her.

Scout took his head away from Tracer's luscious tits and had both his hands placed around her waist. Tracer whimpered when Scout stopped stimulating her tits, she was in _need_ of more pleasure!

But she instantly warmed up when Scout left a trail of kisses down her neck, all the way down to her waist, close to her nether region. Tracer gasped loudly, his kiss that was close to her womanhood was making her throb with need.

" _Ughhhh!_ _Finger me, please, luv'!"_ Tracer desperately said as she witnessed Scout's hands slowly working her orange tights off, causing her lips to whimper with pleasure.

Scout spread her legs out wider and pulled her tights down far enough so he could see her white laced panties covering her area.

His heart beated quickly - how did he go from almost leaving Tracer, to making her wet?

Scout exhaled and decided to act off of instinct.

He left soft kisses around Tracer's tush, then went onto kissing up and down the inside of her thighs, causing her to moan loudly.

Scout decided that he had done enough foreplay with Tracer, slowly sliding down her panties.

Her pussy was shaved, clean, and a bright pink that matched well with her skin. There was a very visible blush on her face when she was fully exposed to him.

Tracer felt like Scout wasn't impressed after a second of silence... but that all went away when he said the following words.

" _I bet that you taste like candy, cause that looks frickin' sweet."_

 _God, Scout knew how to make her feel secure!_

Tracer giggled and bit her lower lip nervously, hoping that he would know what to do from here.

" _Okay... I got this."_ Scout took a breath, finally deciding to go in. He ran his tongue over her womanhood slowly, his heart racing as he registered what he had just done.

 _He just tasted her._

Scout quickly ran his tongue over her pussy for the second time, which caused her to _**scream**._

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she gasped with bliss.

" _Fuuuck! God- YES!"_ Tracer's hand knocked off Scout's cap, intent on grabbing his slicked hair roughly with her right hand, forcing him _and_ his tongue to go deeper into her pussy.

Scout let out a quiet, muffled gasp as she forced his tongue deeper into her, his neck began to feel all sorts of _sore_ as he was forced to eat her out in this position.

It wasn't a fingering experience, but Tracer didn't think much of it; her only thoughts were on Scout, and the infinite joy he was giving her. She closed her eyes and continued to moan loudly, believing that Scout _already_ had the basics covered, no longer feeling the need to observe him for any mistakes as he was already doing an excellent job on making her reach the peak of a woman's pleasure - _An Orgasm._

Her grip on Scout's hair relaxed when she let him up for a breather. She was running her hands through his hair, completely messing it up.

Scout's neck was also slightly sore because of how long she held him down for... which was almost 2 minutes... and he was a rookie as well, he didn't know it would be this tiring...

Unfortunately for Scout, his break wasn't going to be long, as Tracer pleaded for more.

" _More... more, please, Scout..."_ Her head lolled backwards, ready for his tongue.

Scout honestly wasn't willing to lick her anymore, because he valued the well-being of his neck, and who liked sore necks? " _I'm gonna frickin' die if I have to do that again."_ Scout thought.

It was time for him to improvise.

Tracer let out a confused whimper, her head going back up as she shot pleading eyes at Scout, " _Please don't stop, please don't-"_

She was cut off...

 _A wave of pleasure entered her body as Scout did something new with her womanhood..._

" _UGH, SCOUT! YES! YES! YES!"_

Tracer's body twitched with pleasure as the air suddenly turned _**hot.**_ Scout made crop circles around Tracer's clit with both his index and middle finger. It was smooth, circular motions that gave Tracer a healthy dose of joy.

She whined and moaned loudly as she felt the circular motion from Scout's fingers stop, she opened one eye slightly and shut her eyes quickly as her body arched up into his fingers, begging for more.

Scout penetrated Tracer's clit with his middle finger, finding a smooth rhythm to finger her as his he went in and out of her pussy. Tracer was left breathless as every word that came out of her mouth either came out as a moan or her pleading Scout for more.

Scout remembered Spy telling him to always ' _Finish them off'_ whenever a woman was close to their orgasm. He would have to find her ' _G-Spot'._

Tracer was screaming, she was moaning, gasping, and was sweating. Her legs kept clenching and tightening against Scout's hips as he fingered her...

 _He made an educated guess, and assumed that she was close to coming._

So, Scout decided to move on to his next step.

 _Her G-Spot._

Scout rubbed Tracer's clit in a circular, smooth rhythm with one finger and put his left hand on Tracer's tits, massaging her tits and massaging her clit at the same time.

Double the pleasure for The Brit.

Tracer knew that she was going to explode soon, she could feel pulses in her pussy for the need of release.

Scout left a trail of kisses from her stomach all the way to her jawline, "I think I got you now Tracer, get ready for this." He whispered into Tracer's ear, causing goosebumps to form around her body.

"Bloody hell, Scout... Fucking make... _make me CUM already,_ fuuuuuck..." Tracer shuddered at the touch of Scout's fingers trailing down from her neck all the way to her thighs, his fingers then continued to snake it's way near her pussy.

Scout turned his palm upside down and inserted both his middle and index finger 3 inches deep into Tracer's pussy, he also kept his left hand placed firmly against her tits, making sure he was massaging her nipples while stroking her G-Spot with his fingers.

 _Pure ecstasy took over Tracer's being._

Tracer's moans and gasps filled the hot air that surrounded both herself and Scout. Intense waves of pleasure travelled around Tracer's body, and her pussy _pulsed_ with her upcoming orgasm. Tracer was now breathless, her face now had pleasure written all over it. Waiting for her climax, she bit down onto her lower lip, uselessly trying to contain the pleasure.

Scout then took his left hand off her nipple and pulled Tracer's face close to his, maintaining eye contact with her urgent chestnut eyes as she was about to cum,

Tracer panted and winced her brows happily as she stared at him, " _Faster, faster fast- fuck-!"_

With a final, shaky moan; Tracer's body tensed and relaxed as her juices _dripped_ out onto Scout's fingers. As she came, her moans were muffled, _all her problems felt like they were gone; as she felt like she entered a new plane of bliss that was exclusive to her._ Her body arched and twitched softly as the last of her juices came out, which caused Scout to take his fingers out slowly.

His fingers were _drowning_ with the juice of Tracer's pussy.

He issued a silent ' _Thanks' to Spy._

Tracer's face was sweaty and red, her freckles seemed to stand out more to Scout as her face was drenched in the colour of a pinkish red.

Scout still maintained his body over Tracer's. He decided to give her a proper resting spot for her head.

"You went frickin' crazy when you came." He whispered, kissing Tracer's flat chest with a smile on his face. He pulled her panties and tights back to the original placement on her lower areas.

Tracer didn't have enough energy to reply, because she was still high on joy.

Scout untied his red shirt around his waist and laid it out on the ground, he stood up and gently carried Tracer's tired body off the ground, laying himself down on his t-shirt with Tracer resting on his chest, her face towards him.

 _Yes..._

 _Scout just stimulated Tracer in the middle of an empty highway..._

After a minute of peaceful silence, Tracer found the energy to speak, "... I don't think I can walk properly." She giggled weakly, snuggling her head closer to Scout's neck, her grip tightening around his arms.

" _Seriously?"_ Scout frowned, concerned for her well being. "If you can't walk, then I'd be cool carrying you."

Tracer sighed, " _We'll see..."_ she yawned and let her fingers travel his body, "Where did you learn all of this? You felt like a bloody professional." She asked, curious on how someone inexperienced like Scout, managed to get her to cum, finding her G-Spot, knowing where to rub _and_ stimulating her tits? She needed these questions to be answered.

"Ah, this French bastard, Spy - one of the mercenaries - dunno his name cause he's all mysterious or some crap, anyways, he taught me some lessons about this type of stuff if I was ever gonna do it... Man, He doubted me so bad... I'll be all up in his frickin' face about it now, always teasing me and crap. So um, ye, basically, French dude named Spy taught me how to do what I just did, listened to 'em, and put it into this guy right 'ere", He pointed to his dome, "Then I remembered it, and as ya can see... It kinda paid off for me." Scout chuckled lightly and smiled warmly at Tracer.

Tracer smiled back, "Good mate he is." She yawned and hugged tighter onto Scout as they laid together on the smooth road of London's highway, the cool breeze of nature surrounding their bodies that were recovering from exhaustion.

"So... I guess I won this little game of 'Dare'." Scout said out of the blue.

"No you..." Tracer yawned yet again, " _No,_ you didn't... Scout, I dare you to..." another yawn, "Bloody hell! I dare you to dress me up, hook my bra back on, put my undershirt and my jacket back on." Tracer replied, still able to continue the game.

"Piece a cake." Scout got up, laying Tracer softly on his t-shirt that was on the ground. He stood up and stretched his body, walked around for a bit and picked up Tracer's discarded clothes.

As Scout walked back to her, he noticed that she was fast asleep. He found Tracer 10 times as cute when she was sleeping, but unfortunately, he had to disturb her. He couldn't let her walk around without a top.

Scout apologized in advance, "Sorry, sweet cheeks..."

He tickled Tracer's ribs, immediately waking her up and causing her to laugh hysterically until he stopped, "Got your clothes."

Tracer looked at him questioningly, "Uhm, you're supposed to be _dressing_ me, love... The dare?" She reminded him about her dare.

"Whoops. Almost forgot about that... stand up for a second." Tracer weakly stood up, using Scout as support. She allowed Scout to hook her bra back onto her to cover her boobs. He fitted Tracer's undershirt onto her slim body and zipped up her jacket onto her body, earning a quick hug from Tracer.

There was still one more problem...

 _Her panties, and her pants..._

Tracer seemed to notice as well. However, she felt too tired to bend down and do it herself, so she asked Scout to do so, " _Ugh, I'm exhausted. Can you slide my pants back on? And my panties? Please?"_

Scout reached his right hand along Tracer's ass that was without clothing, "I don't know, Tracer..." he then gave her ass a good squeeze, biting his lip at how nice she felt in his hands, " _Ya ass looks AND feels pretty fine without the clothes to cover 'em..."_

That woke her up.

He made her gasp lightly as he squeezed, his handprint marking her cheeks. She giggled at how mesmerized he was, "You'll have more time for that later, love. I'm sure of it."

Scout's jaw dropped at those words. Tracer _herself_ confirmed that he was going to get more action with her sweet, tender body... _that was fuel for his erection._

" _Sounds good."_ Scout crouched and pulled her panties back up to cover her womanhood, her orange tights following.

"Oh... Bollox!"

"What happened?"

"My Chronal-Accelerator, where did I put it?" Tracer looked around the road and eventually found it. She strapped it back onto her chest, the device continued to blink light blue and blink black light at various times, convincing Tracer that her Chronal-Accelerator was bugged by the bullet that struck it's structure.

Scout picked up his t-shirt, and was in the process of putting it back onto his body, but was stopped as Tracer weakly tugged the shirt away from his hands.

He gave her a brow, "Uhh... _Why?"_

"You can't put your shirt back on unless I say so... Remember?" Tracer said, remembering the first dare she put on Scout.

"Oh... agh crap. Right, guess I'll just tie it around my waist then." Tracer handed him his t-shirt and he proceeded to tie it around his waist.

Tracer took a quick look at her futuristic watch, "Well, it's a good thing that bloody bullet didn't mess up my watch! Let's see what time it is... four- _woah!_ 4:17?"

"Man, we've been walking for a while, ya sure this highway right 'ere leads to London?" Scout asked.

"Of course I'm sure, luv'! Look!" Tracer pointed ahead at a distant building, "London..." She yawned, increasingly getting tired, ".. _London,_ is just a solid five or twelve minutes from where we are mate, don't worry about it... Come on, we gotta keep moving." Tracer tried to walk, but her legs failed her as she felt a _pleasuring_ pain throbbing inside and around her womanhood.

Tracer held her arms over the area, " _Oh bloody hell..."_ She whispered and kneeled down, her face blushed, "Scout... I-I can't walk properly." She giggled which caused Scout to roll his eyes sarcastically, knowing what she was going to ask him to do.

"Scout... I dare you to carry me to London."

"Don't think it can be considered a dare when I was gonna do that in the first place, but hey, who's complaining?" Scout smiled and stretched, "Ya want a piggy back ride, or do ya wanna be carried like the bride?"

"The latter, please." Tracer requested, sitting down patiently, waiting for Scout to lift her, " _You may carry the cavalry."_

Scout strapped his duffel bag back onto his back and re-adjusted his hat back onto his head. He walked over towards Tracer and carried her into his arms bridal style, causing Tracer to gasp with joy.

"Just keep going straight, Scout and we'll be at London in no time."

"Whateva' ya say, Tracer." Scout started walking straight, just as Tracer instructed him too.

Tracer was quick to relax in Scout's arms. She was thinking that she was way too light for Scout to be carrying her like this... she made a silent promise to hit the gym later in her life.

She looked up at Scout's face, who was holding her easily in his toned arms. " _Scout..."_

"'Sup?" Scout looked down, allowing Tracer a perfect view of his shining blue eyes as the sunrise just started to rise over London's skies.

Tracer sighed with pleasure.

" _... I love you."_ Tracer relaxed into his arms more until she felt comfortable enough to sleep in Scout's arms. Tracer soon fell fast asleep in Scout's safe and caring arms.

Silence.

" _Do I love ya back though?"_ Scout muttered quietly.

He sighed, he knew he had feelings for Tracer and he couldn't deny it, but he didn't want his feelings for Tracer to catch an eternal grip on his mind, after all...

His fellow Mercenaries and his family back home still held a dear place in the depths of his mind, thrilled to get back to them...

But Scout wanted to make sure he didn't become too attached to Tracer, because it would leave his emotions in a _mess_ for when it came time to leave her...

 _ **If**_ it was ever going to happen... which he thought that it was _most likely_ going to happen; him being able to get back to his time period by somehow _proving_ himself to her peers.

A wave of guilt washed over Scout as he knew Tracer's emotions would take a harder hit than his...

Reasons being... _because of how quickly she has fallen for him._

If Tracer was so quick to get this attached to him, how would she react if she knew that he would have to leave her eventually?

Did Tracer even know what she was agreeing to when she promised Scout a way back to 1968? _Did she even know the consequences that were in store for her because of making such a blind-sighted agreement?_

Spoiler alert; _She basically agreed for Scout to leave her in the near future... whenever that was._

And because of this blind decision, Tracer put herself in a situation that would leave her _broken_ when it was all said and done.

But maybe that could be all avoided... depending on the actions of a certain Mercenary...

 _And that was Scout._

Basically, it was up to him whether he wanted to leave Tracer, or not... _if he wanted to break her heart, or bolster it._

If only there was a way that Scout could keep Tracer's feelings intact, at the same while keeping his own wants satisfied, then he'd be one happy man...

Scout sighed and brought down his head to kiss Tracer's cheek. The wave of guilt still visible on his face.

He was torn between the Mercenaries that he considered his real brothers in life... And a girl that has fell for him.

" _I don't know if I wanna love you yet, Tracer."_ He sighed, annoyed, "Stupid feelings..."

Scout continued to walk down the road under London's sunrise, with Tracer sleeping soundly in his arms...

* * *

 ** _* EDIT *_**

 ** _I EDITED THIS CHAPTER AFTER LIKE 5 MONTHS, JUST A HEADS UP!_**

 ** _*Original Below*_**

 **Looks like Tracer has officially fallen for Scout, but Scout refuses to let himself feel the same way for Tracer because he'll be a wreck if he chooses to leave her for his other 8 pals back from 1968. Will Scout successfully suppress his feelings for Tracer from going too far, or will Scout's feelings for Tracer get a hold on him? Will Scout and Tracer fuck more? (most likely) Stay tuned up for the next chapter, I'll try to update the story with a new chapter EVERY week, I'll see ya dudes later in the next chapter.**


	5. A Mercenary Can Get Tired Too

**Sup? Before the chapter starts, I just gotta say somethin' for y'all. It makes my day everytime I get a notification that someone's following/favourited my story, you guys got no idea on the affect that has on me, and the motivation it gives me to continue with this story. It's something like this, "Like holy shit, YO! Their are people that actually like reading my work? WHAT THE FUCK?!" Know what I mean? It feels hella nice to know that people enjoy what I come up with in my dirty-driven mind and no lie - it means so fucking much that you guys pay attention to this fanfic, so... Thanks for the support. No homo, I fucking love you guys, read up and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Mercenary Can Get Tired Too**

 ***4:40 A.M. London, Kings Row***

Scout figured he has reached the main part of London when he saw a sharp increase of driving cars. But other than the sharp increase of traffic, there were some rude people that were yelling at him to put his shirt back on. He figured that Tracer wouldn't mind if he put his shirt back on, after all, she was fast asleep.

Scout laid Tracer down on an empty bench and untied the shirt around his waist, putting it back on. But as he put his shirt back on, he noticed that it smelled of Tracer's scent...

 _It was the scent of pleasure on his shirt._

 _Specifically, Tracer's pleasure._

Scout inhaled the smell with ease, because it smelled of roses and other nice fragrances that he wasn't accustomed to. He carried her back up off the bench after putting his shirt back on, continuing his walk.

As he walked, he couldn't help but feel so _amazed_ at how far the technology has evolved since 1968! The cars back in his time era looked like shitty boxes compared to these newer, more polished futuristic cars. Scout took in the amazing sight of the glowing buildings that were equipped with various colours of light emitting around there structure. The sight of the buildings made him utter a loud and thoughtful ' _Wooow!'_ , which almost caused him to drop Tracer, who was still sleeping soundly in his arms.

" _Crap!"_ Scout managed to save her body from hitting the ground, "Sorry 'dere, sweet cheeks..." He yawned... _he was getting tired,_ "What was it... _London?_ London, just looks so... So Frickin' cool!" He apologized to the sleeping Tracer. It has just registered to him that she couldn't hear what he was saying anyways, and for that, he mentally facepalmed himself for even apologizing in the first place.

 _"Whatever, it's the thought that counts."_ Scout muttered. He didn't bother to wake her up, as he was too mesmerized by the futuristic buildings and cars that surrounded him.

As for the dare game that both Tracer and himself were playing, he had to abandon the game, he felt obliged to put his shirt back on when people gave him weird looks and glances.

" _Fuck_ , I'm tired." Scout yawned out of the blue, his tone groggy, "Why am I holding you anyways..." He was starting to talk with Tracer, who was sleeping, "Is it.. _is it_ cause you're sleepy? ... Is it because you can't resist these guns?" He tried to flex, but failed miserably as his arms tired even more, causing him to adjust his hold on Tracer. "Okay okay... maybe not for that reason but... THERE'S GOTTA BE-" Another yawn cut him off, "GOTTA BE A- A GOOD REASON WHY I'M HOLDING YA!" Scout continued to talk to the sleeping Tracer until he gave up.

He contemplated on just dropping her down beside him and sleeping, but he didn't want to sleep in the streets, especially in a place where he didn't know much about...

Scout continued to walk for a solid 5 minutes, and he figured that he walked into a more darker looking part of the area he was in - Both metaphorically and literally.

The area looked polished, but the dark grey walls that were ever apparent made the area look intimidating in the breezy morning. He continued on, still trying to figure out why he was carrying Tracer.

 _He must've been tired if he didn't know why he was carrying her in the first place... He needed to sleep._

As he walked, he saw a statue of a rich looking person with a robotic head, holding a child by the hands and carrying some sort of orb in his other hand. Scout also saw a red coloured bus that was WAY bigger than the ones he saw back in the 60's.

To the left of the big bus, was some sort of building that had no doors. As for the building on the right, it looked like a general area of some sort, a registration table in the front with short stairs leading towards it.

The building also had no doors.

" _Who the hell builds a spot with no friggin' doors?"_ He took his mind off of it and decided to focus on why he was carrying Tracer.

Scout however, forgot he was the one that caused Tracer to be carried in his arms.

The game of dares he seemed to forget; being dared by Tracer to carry her all the way to London, and the fact that he 'pleasured' her so much, that she wasn't even able to walk. Scout forgot all about it, his lack of sleep and caffeine having a major toll on his memory and energy. He continued to observe the buildings that fascinated him.

Scout wasn't used to seeing anything fancy back when he was younger - the run down buildings and grimy walls of Boston's buildings were a common sight for Scout's eyes. The most polished thing he has ever laid his eyes on when he was a kid was, an aluminum bat, which he cleaned daily and made sure it was at tip-top shape for any scraps he could (hopefully) join, and for playing baseball with his other brothers.

He has never been exposed to any of the luxuries as a kid, Scout was a kid straight from the gutter and felt out of place as he took another view of the structures of futuristic London. He continued to be completely oblivious to his other surroundings as he walked aimlessly and tiredly around the streets of London with a sleeping Tracer in his arms.

Scout had a wave of energy flow into him all of a sudden quickly after bumping his face against a metallic surface.

He stepped back a few steps, groaned in pain and looked at what he had bumped into. "Weird, why would they build something on the sidewalk?" He muttered, " _Wait- did that just move?"_ He thought to himself.

Scout was awake now, eyes wide open.

Scout's heart beated faster as soon as he saw the structure he has bumped into, _walking_ towards him. He dared to look up at the walking structure and immediately became panicked.

"What the fuck?!" Whenever Scout used the "F" word, he was serious about it's use, and this... _Walking_ robot he saw, was something serious to him.

"At's a fine trophy you're carrying there, mate... How'd you get 'er?" The Robot spoke, referring to the girl that Scout was holding in his arms...

 _Tracer._

Scout was officially freaked out by the robot, not only could it walk _and_ move like a human... it could also **_speak_** like a human. He backed away from the robot cautiously, "Are- Are you a _robot?"_

" ** _A Robot?!_** " The robot laughed, "That's fucking rubbish and unprofessional, mate! Saying something like that oughta' get ya stabbed by some Omnics that are worse than me."

The Omnic let out a quick whistling tune. Scout was confused, he didn't know the reason behind the whistle tune and he was sure he didn't want to find out. The Omnic was annoyed at Scout for labelling him... _it _\- as a Robot. Omnics were robots, sure, but one very important detail that seperated robots and Omnics, is that Omnics had free will and self-thinking - much like humans! Compared to the certain set of functioning that robots were accustomed to.

Scout vaguely listened to what the walking structure was saying, "Uh-huh, uh-okay, I- I'll just go now-" He was interrupted as he bumped into another Omnic behind him.

The Omnic held a knife in one hand and had a mechanical gash running down the side of it's head. If prisons were full of Omnics, Scout figured this was the one that escaped.

The prisoner-looking Omnic - who was an intimidating _head_ taller than Scout... (Actually, both of the Omnics were taller than him) looked rusted fully malfunctions despite it's obvious contraptions. It had springs and rusted metal covering what Scout assumed, as its face.

The Huncho Omnic spoke up, "Look buddy, we're gonna make this shit simple for you to understand." It pointed at Tracer, "Give us that chick ya holding and walk away like a good human would. Or, we fucking shank you _and_ we take the chick by force. What sounds better, boy?"

Scout was protective of Tracer, so of course he refused, "You guys are frickin' nut jobs, no way." He replied confidently.

Scout saw 2 more Omnics step out from the alleyway entrances, all looking equally intimidating as the Huncho. Each Omnic held a dangerous weapon that could very well end the youthful life of Scout.

While their presence was intimidating, their motives were off-putting and horrendous to Scout, judging from the way these Omnics were speaking, he figured out that they would want Tracer (The girl that he was holding) for terrible reasons. He took a quick look at Tracer's Chronal-Accelerator and noticed it was still blinking light blue and black, indicating to him that it probably wasn't working, which meant that she would have no possible way of escaping 4 tough looking Omnics with terrible motives.

"Aye boss, that chick's gonna catch a feisty price at the market, let's just fucking grab her and run! But first we gotta take care of this little wanker over 'ere..." The third Omnic spoke up, causing Scout to become panicked at what there professions were.

 _The 'Market'?_

 _Price?_

 _Tracer?_

Scout quickly came to the conclusion, that the professions that these Omnics specialized in, was _Trafficking._

Scout always looked down on the inhumane method of trafficking.

What was that horrible hobby for anyways? Just for a couple of lousy bucks? It sounded hypocritical for him to hate on it because he _murdered_ for money... but _selling **PEOPLE**_ just so the buyer could do _disgusting/violent_ actions to them for their own wants made Scout sick to the core.

Scout would rather take a bullet to the head before letting Tracer be touched by these... _things._ In other words, _he'd die for her._

Scout tightened his grip around Tracer's light body, "You... you _things_ are fuckin' disgustin', ya know that?" He said as all four Omnics inched closer to him, trapping him in a circle.

Scout looked down at Tracer, who was surprisingly _still_ sleeping in his arms. She must've been a deep sleeper!

He struggled to stay awake as his arms were getting more tired, the muscles continued to hold her light body for a long enough time, but in this situation - _Especially_ in this situation, Scout would **never** let go of Tracer, no matter how tired he was. "They ain't laying a finger on you, Tracer, there gonna have to kill me if they wanna do any of that crap..." He muttered out loud, earning a laugh from the group of Omnics.

" _Tracer_ , you say? Isn't that the _slag_ from Overwatch?" An Omnic asked.

"It is... and _this sack of flesh has her, ripe for the taking."_

"Holy shit boys... we can give her to a certain _someone_ that might pay a little bit more for her! We'll be fucking millionaires if we keep this up!" The Omnic raised his knife, and so did the others, "Don't damage the girl, boys! _Just kill her hero."_

Scout was running on andrenaline now.

An Omnic lunged at Scout with his knife but he managed to dodge the knife swipe with his amazing reflexes, also managing to kick it out of the Omnic's metallic hand. Another Omnic wrapped both arms around Scout's neck, but he sent the back of his head flying into the Omnic's face, freeing himself from the iron grasp.

But it came at a cost... he _nearly_ knocked himself unconscious _and_ he almost dropped Tracer from the force that he put into his headbutt.

Scout felt like utter _shit._

He kneeled on the ground for a second and contemplated on just laying himself down. But he couldn't be stopped now... _he **wouldn't** be stopped now._ He needed to protect Tracer from a horrible fate, and just the thought about her going through whatever horrible process she was going to be introduced to _filled_ Scout's body with the energy that he needed.

"You _fuckos_ are just a bucket of bolts waitin' to get shut down.." Before another Omnic could grab him, Scout performed his double jump over one of the Omnics, carefully landing on the ground so he wouldn't drop Tracer.

" _Oi!_ _What in the bloody fuck?!"_ The Huncho Omnic cried out.

Scout put out his tongue at the group of Omnics, teasing them, "Ay! One more thing I oughta' say before I leave you frickin' things!" He started to run, looking towards them as he ran, " _I AIN'T A HERO!"_ He yelled out, his vocal cords _stressing_ at the words.

Scout ran aimlessly into the streets of Futuristic London, and as he ran, he heard robotic yelling behind him, "Come on guys! We got ourselves a runna'!" Scout looked back and saw the 4 Omnics running towards him, he picked up his pace and ran faster, desperately training his eyes not to sneak a look at Tracer's _jiggling_ tits.

" _He's too fucking fast, boss!"_ An Omnic said, the gears in it's legs not up to par. All of The Omnics then realized how fast Scout was and stopped chasing him after they lost sight of him quickly, his speed helped him run away from their sight, causing an annoyed... _groan?_ Whatever sound Omnics made to represent a groan, erupted from the group.

 ***4:58 A.M. London***

Scout ran until he lost sight of them.

He slowed down his pace and sat on a bench, breathing raggedly, but not from the running! It was the fact that he _carried_ Tracer around for a horrendous amount of time (Scout didn't even know how long he had been carrying her) without any breaks! It was starting to take a huge toll on his skinny arms and his contagious vat of energy.

 _(And not to mention that he just ran away from a group of Omnics that ALMOST killed him! That would tire a man out too)_

And whenever Scout got tired, _it was usually considered **serious** because he did NOT get tired by normals means..._

Also, his lack of sleep and caffeine that his body needed more of, was _killing him._

Scout could've took a break from holding Tracer... but he didn't want to, it felt nice ( **she** felt nice) and it almost _perfect_ whenever she wiggled her body in hopes of finding a better sleeping position in Scout's comforting arms... He also liked how her soft butt cheeks felt against his hand, satisfying his perverted wants with shame.

Scout still couldn't believe he actually got to _GRAB_ Tracer's ass. He cursed quietly at the dirty memory, " _Smooth as fuck."_ He rubbed his palm over Tracer's rear, hoping that she wouldn't wake up to it.

Fortunately she didn't, Scout was relieved and finally decided to take a break from holding Tracer, laying her down on the space next to him on the most polished bench that he has seen.

Seriously! This bench was clean!

Scout laid her head carefully on the top of his thigh, using it as a pillow for her, thankfully she was short enough to _just_ fit in the space the bench provided.

Scout desperately wanted to sleep on the bench, but the sun's bright rays of light hitting his eyes woke him up almost immediately, he jerked his head up from his one minute nap and groaned annoyingly. " _Damn it, I just wanna sleeeeep!"_ He looked down onto his thigh to see Tracer still comfortably asleep, "God, she is so frickin' _gorgeous_ when she's sleeping!" Scout sighed in pleasure and decided to wake her up from her angelic sleep.

"Ay... sleepy-head." He poked Tracer on her soft cheeks, 8 pokes seemed to wake her up.

Tracer opened her eyes, and was greeted by Scout poking at her cheeks, she slapped his hand away playfully and yawned, " _Hiya there, love..."_ She said groggily. " _Why is your shirt off?"_ She asked, a slight frown appearing on her face.

" _I dunno... I think people were.."_ Scout's eyes drooped, but he immediately opened them after, " _I think they were like, tellin' me to put my shirt on... so I.. put it on."_ He replied with a dreadful tone.

Scout sounded like he was ready to hit the beds.

"Oh... that's fine, I guess..." Tracer looked at her surroundings, stressing her eyes at the brightness of the sun, " _Umm,_ are we at London yet?" She took another look around her to see buildings with polished walls and top-notch construction.

Tracer knew where she was! "Oh, we _are_ at London! See? I told ya it wasn't that far."

Scout chuckled sarcastically, " _Yeah... it wasn't far at all..."_ He said, almost _hoping_ that what she said was true. He yawned and replied nonchalantly, "Tracer, I... I really need... _Need to..."_ His head hit the back of the bench with the sun hitting down on his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

His body then gave into the slumber.

Tracer stared up at him while still resting on his thigh, "Awww, how cute!" She giggled. She stood up from the bench and stretched her body, "It's a real shame you aren't awake, Scout. You woulda _loved_ to see this..."

Tracer bent down her body, making her ass pop out _alluringly_ to any boy that had eyes. Her quick stretch consisted of touching her toes with her fingers, which provided a good stretch for her lower muscles. She finished her quick stretch and decided to wake Scout from his quick sleep.

When Tracer's hands went up to his face to slap, she stopped herself and decided to _feel_ again - she sighed at how smooth Scout's face felt against her touch.

" _Deja Vu much..."_ Tracer thought back to when she had first touched Scout's face; casual pokes that were only done to wake him up... she was glad that the pokes weren't done to just _wake him up;_ obviously becoming something more than that.

She sighed at the memory, barely happening a day ago and already having permanent placement in her mind.

Instead of slapping him like she intended to, her hands aimlessly wandered his face. Tracer felt at his jawline, which was more defined than the normal. She felt at his cheeks, which was soft against her hands. Then she felt at his face in general, which _radiated_ with warmth under her gentle touch. His face was seemingly resistant to the cool early morning weather of London, which baffled her because she could very well feel the breeze of London.

" _Forgive me, love..."_ Tracer gripped the collar of his tight red shirt and pulled herself towards him, her lips desperately wanting to taste Scout. She hesitated and was cautious as her lips inched closer to Scout's idle ones, she was doing this without his permission, but Tracer thought he wouldn't have minded if she sneaked in at least one kiss... _A long one._

" _... I need to do this."_ Tracer muttered. She then locked her lips with the sleeping Scout. With his mouth already being partially open, she invaded the inside of him, which allowed for a deeper kiss. She admired how nice he felt and tasted against her tongue. She touched the tip of her nose with his and giggled quietly while still entangled in her forced kiss.

Scout's eyes fluttered open. He _wanted_ to breath for air, but couldn't because of a certain someone that was glued to his mouth. His eyes widened. He was panicked and quickly jerked his head away from the person that was blocking his way of breathing.

Scout inhaled massive amounts of air. His vision soon cleared and saw a red-faced Tracer in front of him, she was standing up and nervously twirling her spiky hair tips with her soft fingers.

She looked at the ground with a face that had " _Embarrassment_ " written all over her.

 _"I-I'm sorry Scout. I- I... I don't... I don't know what got over me..."_ Tracer muttered shamefully, having a tough time forming up her words as she tried to explain her reasoning for invading his mouth. She looked up at Scout, who was sitting down with an understanding, but surprised face. Tracer continued to speak. "Bloody hell, Scout... I'm so sorry, I should've asked if it was okay with you, I should've woke you up first, I should've-"

" _Sweet cheeks._ Relaaax, it's cool." Scout replied with a smile, "I was just _really_ frickin' surprised y'know? Like, waking up from a nap and having someone kissing ya sounds romantic an' all... but it doesn't _feel_ like that anymore once you run outta air, get what I'm saying?" He explained.

" _Yeah I get it..."_ Tracer muttered.

 _She was so embarrassed!_

".. We should keep moving, my house is a ten minute walk from 'ere. Come on." Tracer said lazily, still in a down mood after kissing Scout without his permission.

Scout waited until she turned around and uttered a quiet ' _Fuck_ ', rubbing his forehead for his poor timing of going to sleep.

He wouldn't have pulled out if he was _awake_ for the moment. This unfortunate incident only proved he needed to sleep soon, moments like these were the ones he really wanted to be awake for.

Scout stood up and walked beside Tracer.

The joyous Overwatch agent was getting _clingy_ with Scout and she knew it. She had never thought it would be so quick to fall in love with someone... Even her relationship with Emily took some time before it really started to pop off!

But with Scout... She just _felt_ like he belonged to her, like he was the man she was looking for in her 26 years of her youthful life. It was like they were _meant_ to be together!

Tracer looked at it like _that_ (her relationship with Scout). Hell, they weren't even girlfriend and boyfriend.. _YET._ She felt like Scout was _closer_ to her than that. With all of the quick actions she has done with Scout, she couldn't help but think of an annoying thought that seemed to bring her mood down even more.

" _What if he doesn't feel the same way about me... Does he love me?"_ Tracer thought, and the more she thought about it, the more she became annoyed and gloomy.

Tracer liked-

 _ **No**. That wasn't the word..._

She **loved** Scout, and she wasn't afraid to admit it to him, but if Scout didn't think the same of her, she knew her emotions would take a huge toll on her performance as an Overwatch agent, and she couldn't take that. Tracer wanted Scout to be with her so much, that she would try anything if it meant a possible _PERMANENT_ relationship with him.

Another thought travelled Tracer's mind as they kept on walking in silence...

" _The time machine... Bloody hell!"_ She was now visibly annoyed at the thought _and_ also at the action that she had just done against Scout, which resulted in an annoyed Tracer.

Tracer recalled the fact the only reason Scout decided to willfully go along with her some hours ago, was that she somewhat promised him payment for the services he would provide, he was a _Mercenary_ of course and Mercenaries rarely work for free. She told Scout that he would be allowed usage of the time machine if he became a member of Overwatch and proved his worth to her good friend and the de-facto leader of Overwatch itself, Winston.

She didn't want to interfere with Scout's wants to get back to the time era he came from, but she also _**really**_ didn't want to see him go...

With Emily gone, Tracer needed someone she could lean on, someone she could connect with, someone _exciting,_ someone she could talk to...

 _Someone she could **love** ,_ and Scout was all of that! She thrived off attention and couldn't stand being alone again. Scout leaving her would take a huge hit on her emotions, and she couldn't deny it.

Tracer's mind was racing with thoughts, " _He can't leave you if you make him feel the same way..."_ Her conscious spoke up, triggering a bright idea that she immediately smiled at.

Tracer figured if she didn't want Scout to leave her, she would have to make him feel the same way about her. Endless love for Tracer and endless love for Scout, a win/win situation she thought.

At least... That was what Tracer thought.

Scout didn't know whether to continue his relationship with Tracer, or simply just cut it off and tell her that there should be no feelings between them.

He couldn't deny that he had a huge affection for the joyous Brit. So much affection, that he thought it was love... And it probably is **love** , but Scout was hesitant to admit it.

He was afraid that if he was ever allowed to use the time machine, Tracer would be so broken and distraught that she would do anything to prevent him from using it. If he did manage to use it, he was scared that her feelings would get the better of her and she might end up... _**Hurting**_ herself.

Scout hated the thought of Tracer - someone so innocent, cute and _perfect_ could end up hurting herself because of the fragile emotions she was made with, and if Scout was the reason that she would want to hurt herself, it would mean he had to carry a guilt for the rest of his life about a girl who he loved, getting hurt permanently because of his actions.

Scout needed to control his feelings from getting out of bounds with Tracer, but the more time they spent together, the more he just wanted to stay with her. He put his thoughts aside for another time and continued to keep following Tracer to wherever she was taking him.

As he followed Tracer, Scout witnessed many Omnics and people walking about and minding their own business. Some were in a relationship, and some were alone, the _Omnics_ that were in a relationship with a _person_ caught his attention specifically. Scout decided to ask Tracer about what she thought of Omnics and Humans getting along.

"Sooo... Tracer, what ya think of umm, these, uhh, 'Omnics' was it? Hold on, did I say it right?" Scout asked. He seemed to forget about his recent encounter with a group of Omnics...

"Yeah love, you did. Why?" Tracer replied.

"Well, I- I couldn't help but notice that these Omnics are dating... _People_ ," Tracer's eyes narrowed at Scout slightly. "You know... _The humans..._ Okay Umm, I'll get to the point, alright? These robots- Omnics, my bad! Are in a frickin' relationship with people... **PEOPLE** , TRACER. Like holy crap, please explain this to me, cause I really don't get it." Scout complained, confused on how relationships between _metal_ and humans work.

"Oi! People have their preferences and I am _completely_ on their side! Not all Omnics are as bad as the government try to make them look. Basically, love, Omnics should be counted as human too, and who says they should be denied love with anyone but their own kind?"

" _Everyone that's normal."_ Scout's witty mind thought.

Tracer probably would have killed him if he had said that to her.

Tracer heard no reply and continued to speak, " _Pfft, it's rubbish!_ If Omnics think like humans, they should be treated as humans and should have the same rights we have... Too bad the government doesn't see it like that..." She looked at him, noticing that his attention has went someplace else, "Scout!" Tracer yelled at him, "Are you even listening to me?!"

Scout looked away from a Omnic-Human couple that were feeding each other food, "Wha-Uhm, uh yeah yeah, said something about the... the uh, the _government?"_

Tracer narrowed her eyes at Scout, "Hmph, good you were paying attention! Yeah anyways, so, the bloody government doesn't even grant the Omnics basic human rights here in the U.K. It's bloody cruel and a bunch of bollox to deny them the rights." Tracer sighed, "and... and, ugh, I'm _rambling_... Aren't I, Scout?"

Her question only tired Scout even more, "Well... Not really- I mean, _yeah_... Sort of, kind of... Only- Only a lil' bit though."

Tracer sighed again, annoyed at herself, "Ugh, blimey... I need to go home quick and take a relaxing shower as soon as I step inside! Too many stress for a little 'las to handle."

" _Little?"_ Scout lazily said, cocking a brow, "You don't sound 'little' at all. Oh yeah... speaking about that, how old are you?" He asked.

"I think that question was a _teensy_ bit overdue but whatever. I'm 26 years old, love, how about you?" Tracer asked.

"No way! That's gotta be a lie cause you... You look way, **WAY** younger than that. You look younger than me! Oh and I'm 23... Wait no, 24. Crap, I don't know actually, let's just say I'm 24." Scout replied.

"Well I'll assume your 24. And I'm not younger than you, I _am_ two years older than you... and you look pretty young yourself. I thought you were 20 years old. With all that Mercenary work you've been doing, it hasn't seemed to affect your aging at all, bloody brilliant I must say."

Scout smiled, "Hey, what can I say? I take care of my face," His answer to his youthfulness was far from the truth.

It was mostly the genetics that he has been blessed with.

Scout obviously hadn't inherited the genetics of his Mother, because he didn't have black hair or teal eyes. Scout assumed that he must've inherited his father's genetics because he had heard from his Mother, that he himself bared a striking resemblance to his father.

Scout's father must've looked _dashing_ at the age of 50 if Scout had youthful features like this at such a young age. This annoyed him slightly because, Scout didn't want to be compared to his bastard of a 'Dad'. His dad had no sense of loyalty, which caused Scout to strive for an inspirational amount of loyalty...

Scout then gestured his hands all around his body, "Hell, gotta take care of all of this! There's only _one_ me that will ever exist in this world, and I gotta look frickin' good when people start talkin' about the world's fastest guy... and that's me!"

Tracer giggled at his remarks and Scout asked another question. "Oh and since we're going to your house, do ya mind if I just... Like, take a _nap_ there? It's okay if you don't want, cause it's your house and all, but crap, I **really** need to sleep. Man..." He yawned again, "I- I haven't slept for like... _A long time!_ Please, Tracer I'm begging ya-"

"Ugh, fine, love! You can take your nap on the _couch_. I don't want you messing up any beds in my house and if I do catch you on a bed-"

"Ay, don't worry about it Tracer, I sleep on couches for a living!"

Tracer gave him a confused stare, then ended up smiling at him right after, "Good to know... let's keep walking then."

 ***5:10 A.M. Tracer's apartment***

Tracer and Scout walked the streets of London under the cool morning light, the breeze feeling cool against the exposed skin on Scout's arms.

They continued to walk until they reached the entrance to Tracer's apartment. The lobby looked very fancy in Scout's opinion. He took in how everything has changed since 1968, before walking into the elevator with Tracer.

The Elevator had mirrors and Scout was fairly interested in his own reflection. Considering how tired he was, he surprisingly had _no_ eyebags under his eyes!

That was baffling.

He flexed his less than impressive biceps at the mirror and threw a gorgeous smile at the mirror. Tracer was eyeing his actions, rolling her eyes when he flexed, but straight _blushing_ when she saw his flawless smile shine off the mirror. He let her mouth drop slightly, not believing how **perfect** his smile was.

" _Shite..._ Your smile could blind someone, y'know?" Tracer complimented, trying to make him feel flattered.

"What? Puh-lease, my smile ain't even that nice." Scout smiled as he said it, making Tracer utter a quiet " _Wow_."

She put her hands either side of her hips, giving Scout a "I told you so" look.

"What was 'at love?" Scout proved her point for Tracer.

Scout rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Okay _fine_ , I guess my smile is a lil' nice... It's funny cause, my Ma always said I had a nice smile, and she always said the gals would find me adorable if I continued to keep smiling...

 _"She wasn't lying."_ Tracer thought.

"But like, thing is, I didn't buy it one bit, cause I didn't see any girls coming my way when I was smiling!" Scout complained.

Tracer cleared her throat, " _Hey! What about me?"_

Scout stuttered, "Ah- well, _excludin'_ you, cause I forgot to mention how old I was when I started fussin' about it."

"How old were you then?" Tracer asked, wondering how long that Scout's smile has been adorable for.

"Crap, uhh... I dunno... I was probably like, maybe _eight_ years old or somethin' when Ma told me all that stuff." Scout replied, rubbing at his jaw.

Tracer widened her eyes, " _Wot_ _?! You're telling me that you've had that beautiful smile since you were eight?!"_

Scout chuckled, "I guess... you think it's nice, right?" He rhetorically asked.

Tracer sighed softly, " ' _Nice' isn't the word..._ it's more like fucking _beautiful_." She thought out loud, surprised that the words accidentally slipped out of her mouth, making Scout rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

" _Oh!"_ Scout started to blush, "Huh- wow, thanks T-Tracer. Umm, did-did the room get hotter or is it just me?" He chuckled nervously and started to look around the elevator, no longer focusing on his reflection as heat ran up his face, making his lightly tanned face appearing a casual pink.

"It's _you,_ Scout." Tracer notified.

Tracer looked at Scout's face, she noticed a light pink colour taking over his cheeks, she smiled proudly, " _Aww!_ Your _blushing_ over 'ere, love!" She pointed at his cheek, "That's bloody cute, Scout!" She walked away from the corner of the elevator and went to hug him.

"Wait wait wait, what the hell is ' _blushing_ '?" Scout said as Tracer wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug back.

Her eyes widened in shock and looked at him, maintaining eye contact with his blue ones, effectively leaving her breathless and her legs as stable as _jelly_ for a moment until she figured out how to talk again, "It's when your cheeks change a different colour when someone you like or **LOVE** ," Tracer emphasized the word, "... When someone you love compliments you, and you get all buttery and sweet inside, that is blushing, and you can never deny it." Tracer tried to wink, but failed horribly as Scout smiled, his smile caused her eyes to instead narrow lazily at him.

She was so tempted to just make out with him. Right here, in the elevator.

Scout didn't intend for his smile to pleasure Tracer at all, noticing her reaction. He was just happy that he finally knew the real reason behind a blush and that it _wasn't_ a superpower.

"Woah, when I saw you 'blush', I thought you had some type of frickin' superpowers! Like, I thought you were part human and part lizard or something!" His comments made Tracer roll her eyes happily. "Man... That's- that's soooo cool! So can ya only blush when ya get compliments? Or like, is there anotha' way to get a blush?"

The perfect opportunity was what Tracer was seeing.

Scout was asking what else made people blush and _kissing_ certainly made her blush, since it worked for her, it was most likely _bound_ to work for him too. Tracer didn't reply to Scout's question, still hugging onto him and looking intensely at his blue eyes.

Scout noticed the silence, "Uhh... So, is there any other way to get a blush... Or-"

He was cut off quickly when Tracer pulled his collar towards herself, forcing her lips to Scout's in a desperate action for some casual intimacy with him.

Tracer begged for entrance inside of his mouth, trying to force her tongue inside of him.

Tracer caught on quick and realized that Scout was _teasing_ her by not granting her access to his mouth, she pulled out of the kiss and groaned annoyingly, "You wanker!" She tried to sound pissed, but accidentally let out a giggle when Scout threw _another_ smile her way.

Scout's smile had so much power against Tracer, it was like his smile was the answer to a girl's problems... well, that _and_ his pleasuring technique.

"Tracer, I'm just playin' around! Do you wanna do it?" Scout asked, now eager to let her taste him.

"Ugh! _God yes!_ C'mere you bloody pansy!"

Tracer pushed him against the elevator wall and gripped onto his shoulders tightly, forcing a pleasuring groan from Scout, " _Feisty_." He muttered quickly, making Tracer giggle. He then returned to her kiss.

She was now tip-toeing to reach his lips in search of a better angle. Scout noticed and started to kiss at the nook of her neck. She trembled under the feel of his perfect lips exploring it's way around her neck, she quietly moaned in his ear, a similar feeling growing inbetween her panties.

Tracer moaned quietly as Scout's lips kept exploring her neck.

Then, without warning, Scout grabbed Tracer by the thighs and carried her off the ground, making her gasp with surprise. She instinctively wrapped her thighs around his body and had his arms carry her body to his, supporting one another.

Scout turned his body around so Tracer was the one that was up against the wall, only causing her to force the kiss more urgently.

The kiss was getting increasingly sloppy as they mushed into each other's faces. Both Scout and Tracer panted lightly as they fought tongues with one another. Tracer's hands were exploring his blazing cheeks as she continued to kiss, her breaths getting heavier by the second.

" _God, Scout... you're so warm..."_ Tracer whispered as he pulled out, her eyes locking with his casually excited ones.

" _And I'm assumin' your **cold** because of the way that ya touchin' me..."_ Scout chuckled seductively. " _Well, by all means, sweet cheeks... keep doin' it... cause I ain't stoppin' you."_ He grinned suggestively, his hands travelling from her waist, to the side of her thighs...

 _This wasn't Scout._

This was a dangerously more flirtatious Scout, seemingly stripped of his childish, youthful personality, and instead replaced with a stern, seductive and _addicting_ personality.

 _God, Tracer was so hot for him right now..._

The fact that Scout was tired _and_ seducing at the same time, gave him a **unique** tone that had a mix of groggy, and flirty; _a dangerous duo when mixed together, which would get Tracer closer to the 'mood'... and if she was in the mood, there was no escape from it._

Scout was starting to get hard, and he knew it when his tip unknowingly poked Tracer's crotch. A loud, shaky moan came from her and a more urgent feeling throbbed beneath her panties. He kissed her neck in response.

" _You ain't stoppin' yourself from moaning, and I consider that a frickin' turn on."_ Scout whispered, a growing _lust_ for her in his eyes.

It was difficult for Tracer to say the following words, " _No... Not_... _Mmm... Not right now..."_

Scout immediately obeyed and stopped his kisses, respecting her wants. The lust in his eyes were gone, and was instead replaced with a bored stare that consisted of him wanting to go to sleep.

Tracer assumed that he was disappointed, judging by how boring he looked, " _I'm sorry..._ we can't do this here, love." She muttered.

Scout allowed Tracer to go back on ground, her thighs unwrapping around his waist. Her legs felt like jelly...

Scout's childlike behaviour came back quickly after he was forced out of his _seductive_ character.

The kiss felt good while it lasted, but he couldn't understand what it was for. " _Random kissing?_ She probably loves me..." With nothing better to do, Scout decided to ask if Tracer loved him or not, but she spoke up first.

"And _that_..." Tracer smiled at him, ".. Is another way you can blush! Why... just look at your cheeks! Their burning!" Tracer pointed at his light pink blush that was turning a deeper red. Scout looked adorable in Tracer's opinion.

Scout looked at the mirror and touched his cheeks, both feeling pleasurably hot, "Well that's cool... I guess."

He wanted to ask if Tracer loved him or not, he needed to know so he could carefully consider his decision for when it would eventually become time for him to leave her behind if he was to join Overwatch. If she did love him, then leaving her would probably put her emotions in a wreck, if she didn't love him however, he thought she would still be perfectly fine...

Scout was only doing this because... he _cared_ for Tracer a lot, and he wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt her again.

He's only hurt her once, but it was almost enough to send Scout to real tears, which he has only ever truly shed during his shitty childhood. There was no time for tears during his experience with his fellow Mercenaries, they already made fun and joked around plenty with him, crying would only lead to more embarassement for him and Scout made a silent promise to himself never to cry...

If possible.

He looked away from the mirror and looked at Tracer, who was standing beside him, "Say, what gives with the elevator? Like, we've been on it for like," Scout looked at the elevator doors to see it was still open, he groaned, annoyed, "Ahhh... _crap."_

"Bollox! Sorry there, love! I hadn't noticed the opened doors." Tracer lied, she needed to build as much emotions between Scout and her so he wouldn't be tempted at all to leave back to his time era, and stalling for romantic moments between herself and Scout didn't seem to annoy Tracer at all, finding it incredibly stress relieving and pleasuring the more she had physical contact with him.

Scout may as well be considered her personal teddy bear for the stress relief that he has done for her.

"Ah, it's cool, so uh, what floor?" He asked.

"Floor five."

"Alright." Scout pushed button number 5 and the elevator whirred up, the doors closing automatically as he walked back to where Tracer was standing.

During the elevator ride, Scout wanted to ask Tracer his intended question, did she love him? However, for some reason he was scared to ask. He wasn't the type to get emotional over a few words, but if it came from Tracer, it mattered to him plenty.

What if she didn't love him?

" _That's gotta be impossible... She obviously likes me."_ Scout yawned and thought back to the game of dare they both had on the way to London, an explicit dare that sent Tracer over the edge of pleasure and into bliss. He tried to remember everything that had happened after the dare and that's when it hit him.

Tracer _**did**_ love him!

The lack of sleep that Scout was getting almost erased the memory from his mind. She admitted her feelings to him as soon as she fell asleep in his arms. He wanted to double check, he wanted to make sure the words coming out of her mouth at that time were true.

"Floor four, the cavalry is almost here." Tracer mumbled to herself.

"Tracer, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Okay, so, did you like, remember anything you said before you, uhh... fell asleep when I was holding you?" Scout asked.

Tracer put a hand on her chin and one hand on her hip, trying to think about what she had said some hours ago, "Hmm, I'm afraid not. I think I just sorta passed out on your arms, love. Why? Did I say anything bad? Anything that a pansy would say?" Tracer replied.

Scout exhaled, feeling relieved that the words that came out of her mouth were most likely just blind admittance, revealing things she had no control over.

 _Like alchohol, but without the physical drink._

Blind admittance or not, Scout still wanted to know. "Nah, you didn't say anything bad. It's just that you um, like... You sorta said that you _loved_ me."

Tracer's cheeks felt like wildfire, a wave of awkwardness flushed her face, " _W-what? Di-did I really say that? Or are you joking-"_

"I don't have any reason to lie, so nah, I ain't lying."

Tracer didn't reply. She mentally slapped herself for not being able to contain her emotions for him, but she was also a little bit happy that she blindly exposed her feelings for Scout, at least he would know how she feels about him, hopefully tempting him to not go back to 1968...

There was an awkward silence between the pair as the elevator went up to floor 5. She walked him down the halls all the way to her apartment door and unlocked it.

"The cavalry is here..." Tracer said as she kicked off her shoes. Scout did the same.

Tracer went inside and Scout followed. She kicked off her shoes and hung the keys on the key rack. The apartment was decent and was _clean!_ But anything that looked decent to Scout automatically meant it looked nice to him. He decided to compliment her apartment.

"Nice walls... All roomy and-" A yawn cut him off, ".. and open... lotsa' space, I like it, ya house looks pretty nice." Scout complimented.

Tracer uttered a lazy 'Thanks' and went to her room, intent on collapsing on the bed, " _YOU CAN STAY ON THE COUCH!"_ She yelled as she closed her door. Now that she was alone, she needed time to think to herself... _she also NEEDED_ a really long, hot and **_relaxing_** shower.

The breakup with Emily.

The 2... _wait no..._ _ **3** , life-threatening situations she survived because of Scout..._

Her intimate dare with Scout that may have been done too early.

And the strong feelings she has blindly admitted for Scout as well.

" _Love is stressful."_ Tracer muttered as she got out of bed, readying herself for a shower. She needed a shower just to clear her mind... and she also needed to smell good at all times, _especially_ for Scout. She aimed to impress him at all times.

She unstrapped her Chronal-Accelerator and placed it near her. She took off her clothes and suddenly felt self-conscious as she looked at the mirror, wondering if her boobs were too little, or if her stomach had any fat or flab...

" _I am so, SO certain that he likes my body... especially my arse."_ Tracer whispered with a smile, looking back at her rear in the mirror. And she was right! Scout made sure to caress as much of her delicate skin that he could when he was touching Tracer back on the empty highway. He made her feel so confident about her body.

Tracer put on a white t-shirt that was almost as tight as Scout's red one, and some short shorts that showed off some of her ass. "I look bloody adorable, his jaw is gonna drop when he see's me like this!" She said to herself, picking up her malfunctioning Chronal-Accelerator and carrying it with her, "Also gotta have Winston fix this." She opened her door and walked towards the living room.

Scout was tired, _very tired,_ he failed to stay awake for 4 minutes as soon as Tracer went to change.

She quietly walked to the couch he was sitting on and cupped her hands in front of his ear.

"SCOUT!" Tracer yelled.

Scout instantly woke up to her yell, which caused his cap to fall to the floor because of how quick his head rose. He groaned tiredly, his droopy eyes fluttering, " _But Ma! Please! I don't wanna go to school!"_ He lazily said.

Tracer cocked a brow, " _Uhm_... _Wot?"_

Scout opened his eyes, and _no,_ he didn't see his mom, instead, he saw an adorable looking Tracer, standing right in front of him, looking confused at what he has just said. His eyes widened more and his jaw dropped a bit before he talked... He really liked how Tracer looked in her new clothes.

" _Holy crap."_ Scout whispered, earning a soft giggle from Tracer as she twirled her hair, only adding more to the cute factor.

He fixed his posture and picked up his cap off the ground, staring at Tracer more intently.

" _She's so friggin' gorgeous... Perfect face, perfect eyes, an angels voice, perfect titties... Well, Almost perfect but whatever. Sexy body, curvy hips, the most perfect ass EVER known to humanity, she has a better ass than me!"_ Scout chuckled quietly, and went back to his thoughts. " _And... Legs?"_

Tracer's legs were so toned, perfectly smooth, almost as comparable to a model's, ".. _She has really nice legs."_ Scout mentally described her as he continued to stare at her like she was a trophy on display, she looked incredibly alluring to Scout and all he could think about was her. He sat with his mouth open and eyes focused on Tracer.

"Sorry for disturbing ya sleep there, love, but you're more than welcomed to sleep there for a few more minutes. I'm gonna take a long, hot shower, and I'll wake you up when I'm done, alright?" She said to the mesmerized Scout, who only nodded in response. She walked to the bathroom but stopped herself as she looked back at Scout.

 _"Fuck... she's gorgeous."_ Scout muttered unknowingly.

"Scout! You still awake over there?" Tracer yelled from the bathroom door, causing him to stand up from her couch; slowly walking towards her, figuring she wanted him to do something.

"Yeah... I'm 'ere. Sup?" Scout replied lazily, somewhat curious on what Tracer has called him for.

"Well, you do seem to remember when I told you that I loved you... _Right?"_ A rhetorical question asked by Tracer, but she wanted to make sure he did.

Scout nodded tiredly in response, " _Mhm..."_ His eyes were droopy...

Tracer sighed anxiously and gulped before speaking, _"... I just want to tell you..."_

It was the moment of truth for Scout, he was going to find out whether or not her words were true when she blindly admitted her feelings for him. He forced himself to stay up for this. She hesitated to say it, but eventually ended spilling it out to him.

" _Scout... Look, I... Umm, I love-"_ She gulped and took a quick breather, nervously twirling the tips of her hair once again, "Scout. I **love** you, alright? My words were 100 percent honest and I'd be a bloody pansy and a fool to deny my feelings for you... So I'll just let you know that- that... I really **_love_** you, I mean it..."

Tracer felt breathless as she admitted it truthfully, a huge weight carried off her as she got it off her chest.

Tracer gave Scout a quick peck on his cheeks, " _I fucking love you, Scout..."_ She said weakly, "I... I hope you feel the same way about me." She opened the bathroom door and stepped in, "We can talk later, love, I just need to clear my mind right now. You can sleep on the couch, I'll see ya when I'm done." Tracer closed the door.

Scout walked back to the couch and took a seat, surprised at what had just happened.

"She loves me."

Scout repeated the words to himself, feeling bittersweet as his mind was jumbled up about the decision that he'd have to make - Leaving Tracer and going back to 1968 with his only friends. Or staying with Tracer and possibly... Starting a more _serious_ relationship with her. Scout yawned, stressed out at his decision, and figured a nap would do him more good than thinking of the decisions that stressed him out.

He laid his head back onto the couch, and closed his eyes, _finally_ letting his long overdue sleep finally take him in.

* * *

 ***I edited this! 2'000 words added, grammar fixes, a more juicy scene between them, and more sentences for a more in depth story. DETAIL!!!***

 **Hmm, wonder what Scout's dreaming about...**

 **Anyways, this was one of the shorter chapters, but every chapter contributes an important part to the story. Gotta say it again though, seriously, I love you guys, even if my story isn't top notch like some others, it really just makes me feel a special type of way when I know people wanna see more chapters of the story I made... See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. A Mercenary Can Have 'Those' Dreams

**_*EDITED THIS CHAPTER WITH GENERAL FIXES!*_**

 **Wassup you fine mofos?**

 **Back wit another chapter, and before you continue - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOTS OF _LEMON_ , GOOD FOR SOME PEOPLE AND BAD FOR OTHERS - THEREFORE, THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY VERY "M" RATED - YOU DUN' BEEN WARNED!!!**

 **With that outta the way, read up and enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Mercenary Can Have 'Those' Dreams**

 **Scout opened his eyes**

He looked at his surroundings, only to find that he was still sitting down on Tracer's couch.

He stood up and stretched, feeling glad he had a decent nap after almost falling asleep numerous times on the way to her apartment.

Now, whenever Tracer wanted to kiss him, he could easily stay awake and experience the full pleasure in the moment of any of the kisses they would entangle in.

Scout decided to take a look around Tracer's living room, the furniture looked nice, clean and very organized. He took a look at her clock, which was mounted to the wall.

 _1:00 P.M._

"That's weird..." Scout rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, because he was sure as hell, that it _wasn't_ the afternoon, he only took a nap... it couldn't have been a _7 hour sleep._ He looked outside the window, the sun noticeably brighter when he has last seen it, no longer being partially clouded by the grayish-blue skies of London. "Did I really sleep for seven frickin' hours?!" He rubbed his forehead.

Scout was not a heavy sleeper, the maximum he would allow himself to sleep was 4 hours at the most.

He blamed his light sleeping schedule at the Mercenary work that he had been doing, always alert and ready to either quickly bash the head of a Spy that snaked his way to his team's intel, or go on a light workout on capping BLU's intel.

He was pretty good at doing both, as he always made sure that he was the first one to do it and to do it _quickly_ at all times, he had the role of a Scout by the way; which was to _quickly_ gather intel and initiate early offence! And the RED team was damn sure he excelled at his role.

Scout furrowed a brow, " _Hmm,_ Tracer said she'd wake me up as soon as she was done showering... _So why the hell...?"_

Either the clock was faulty, or Tracer was really in the shower for _7 hours!_

Scout scoffed, "Nahhh, ain't no way..." He quickly assumed the clock as faulty.

He walked around her living room more and noticed picture frames of her... But, these picture frames weren't just normal pictures that a normal household would have...

No...

 _These picture frames were of Tracer..._

 ** _In explicit positions._**

"WOW! That's a turn on for sure..." Scout said. The first picture frame that he saw of Tracer - was her in a position that was 100% sexy, and nothing else.

Tracer stood straight, arching her back slightly to show off her round bum. She looked behind her shoulder with a wink on her face while she seductively bit her lower lip. She had her skin-tights on, she was topless in the picture frame and her hands were glued to her hips, only emphasizing how curvy she really was. Scout continued to look at the various picture frames that were probably in order of sexiest to most sexiest - Scout's eyes wandered to the last frame on display, a picture that caused him to go hard...

" _Oh- GOD..."_ Scout gasped, in a state of awe.

Tracer was on her knees, wearing a hot pink bikini and bra. Her cleavage was _dangerously_ revealing... _almost teasing,_ and much of her flawless skin was exposed.

 _She was **wet**._

There were traces of water droplets running down her flat chest and around her breasts. She wore yellow tinted goggles over her tempting eyes, making her chestnut coloured eyes appear as a beautiful light green. She had her tongue slicked on the surface of a cone-shaped popsicle...

An immature mind _instantly_ knew what the picture was supposed to represent...

 _The popsicle, Tracer's tongue on the tip of it, the water droplets around her breasts..._

Tracer was sucking dick!

Scout had an immature mind and couldn't help but think that this was the message of the picture... the meaning became even more obvious because of the _white -coloured_ water droplets that seemed to splatter her face, closely resembling the image of _male ejaculation..._

 **All over Tracer's face.**

" _Holy crap..."_ Scout whispered to himself, continuing to observe the picture with great interest.

Tracer's tongue was dripping with the white droplets as her eyes looked _so damn tempting_ through the yellow goggles, a healthy mix of exotic and mesmerizing in her Chestnut eyes.

Scout only had 1 word to describe this picture.

 _"Fuck."_ He muttered.

He was turned on greatly by the explicit picture of Tracer.

"Speaking of Tracer, where her sweet cheeks at?" Scout decided to stop lulling himself over Tracer's sexy pictures and walked over to the bathroom door, his member still rock hard after looking at her picture frames.

"Can't let her see me like this, she might shoot my piece off!" Scout waited a minute until his erection went limp. Once his member softened, he knocked on the door, expecting a sexy British accent to reply to the knock.

Scout knocked on the door, "Umm, Tracer? Ya still in there?" He asked.

"Hold on a minute, love! Just let me get dressed and I'll be with you in a sec!" Tracer replied.

"Oh. Okay." Scout replied, still feeling a bit awkward because of the collection of explicit pictures that he had seen. He walked back to her living room to hear the bathroom door open, and the door of Tracer's room opening shortly after that.

He pulled his baseball out of his duffel bag and caught it with his non-dominant hand repeatedly until she came back...

But this time, she was in _another_ pair of skin-tight clothing!

" _She must really love tights..."_ Scout thought.

Tracer was wearing red coloured tights with her codename embedded on the left thigh. She also wore a tight dark red tank top, showing off her slim frame as it hugged her body.

" _My favourite colour too?! Tracer is frickin' amazing!"_ Scout thought with a smile. He put his baseball back in his duffel bag.

And _of course_ she had to be wearing skin-tight clothes that were his favourite colour as well! She _literally_ looked like a delicious cherry with vanilla on top. Tracer took a seat on the couch in front of him, legs crossed.

And because she took a shower, Scout noticed that her hair looked completely different from before.

The tips of her hair were now slightly flattened, which looked more like _little curls_ than big floppy spikes. Her hair was certainly less _wild_ than before because of the lack of product in her hair. Her dark brown hair had more shine and dampness, with little droplets of water that were still dripping down from the tips of her hair.

She also smelled really good. Her scent was similar to a bouquet of roses rather than a single rose. She smelled so good, that her scent was close to being considered nauseating, but normal at the same time despite the strong smell.

Tracer spoke up, "Hiya, Scout! How was your nap?" She asked.

"Pretty freakin' nice... Felt like, like a- like a can of bonk or- or somethin' like that." Scout replied quickly. He wanted to ask about the explicit picture frames she had of herself near the living room, but before he could ask, she asked yet another question.

"Good to hear... say, love, would you like to know how my shower was?" Tracer asked.

Their was an unnecessary amount of seduction that accompanied her tone... he wondered if she was doing that on purpose.

Scout wasn't expecting such a question, unprepared as he answered, " _Uh... your shower?"_

" _Did I stutter?"_ Tracer replied with a smirk.

"Umm... I guess... sure?" He didn't know how to form a sentence, he wanted to ask why - why in the world would she ask a question like this?

Scout figured it was because of the obvious intimacy that they have had going on between them in the recent hours, so he refrained from asking.

Tracer was probably comfortable with him on a whole other level, treating the relationship as if she was his girlfriend, letting him in on her privacy.

" _Smashing!_ Box ya ears, love... _this'll harden your willy."_ She said teasingly. Her sentence had the same seductive quality from earlier, which had Scout's attention instantly.

"I don't know what a ' _willy_ ' is," Scout air quoted, "but whatever, let's hear it." He replied.

As he replied, he could've _sworn_ he had seen a glint flash in her eyes... or maybe that was just the sunlight. What was even more off putting was her smirk; a type of smirk that hinted she was about to do something really naughty...

 _Or maybe that was just him._

Maybe this conversation about the details of Tracer's shower wasn't going to lead to anything naughty... maybe it was just a normal conversation between the two runners...

 _Oh how wrong he was._

Tracer stood up and walked in front of Scout's lap, his eyes following her movements. She chuckled and grinned at him, " _My shower was steamy and really..."_ She bent down and whispered in his ear, " _ **Hot**_."

Her tone made Scout shudder with goosebumps starting to form on his skin.

He nodded slowly in awe, curious on the next detail.

Tracer stood straight, "When the hot water hit my back, it felt so _fucking jolly_... But not as good as you, love." She bit her lower lip seductively and threw another powerful glare at Scout, who seemed to be captivated by her luscious chestnut eyes.

 _And then there was that grin of her's, which seemed like she was trying to tease him! Scout couldn't understand why he felt so powerless under her grin._

 _ **Something wasn't right.**_

" _Oh..."_ Scout suddenly felt _very_ awkward, it was usually Tracer who would start to break down everytime they looked at each other like this... hell, _he was blushing before her as well!_ It felt wrong, instead, _he_ was the one that was starting to break down! He tried to keep eye contact with her, but he just couldn't seem to do it as he kept staring off onto the floor.

He was the one that was supposed to be seducing her, _not_ the other way around...

But before he could attempt to gain control of the situation with a quick hug, he felt Tracer's soft hands push him back on the couch, returning him to his original seating position.

Tracer kept her hands on his shoulder, pinning him to the couch. Her tone was much more joyous, but still remained arousing...

" _Scout_... you make me feel a type of way... Blimey, I can't bloody describe it, but it feels so fucking good!" Tracer took a deep breath, and locked eyes with the nervous Scout, "In fact... _it's **so** **good** ,_ that I think it's unfair that I'm the only that gets to experience that feeling-"

"H-hold on... _what- what 'feeling?'"_ Scout nervously asked, confusion in the eyes of the young man.

Tracer smirked at him, " _You'll know what feeling I'm talking about if you experienced it before, and with that being said, have you experienced it?"_ She asked.

"No, I don't think so..." Scout replied, "Wait, Tracer, hold on-"

Tracer abruptly cut him off, " _We'll have to fix that, so you can experience it too."_

Tracer forced herself onto Scout's chest, her legs on either side of his body and her face _so close_ to his that their noses were touching.

Scout gasped at her body crashing onto his.

" _I'll make you feel so fucking good, love."_ Tracer muttered quietly. There was pure lust in her eyes, and in an instant - before Scout could _even_ _prepare_ for her expected kiss - her lips crashed upon his.

His eyes widened, Scout didn't know what was going on with Tracer, either he underestimated her innocent-looking appearance; appearing joyous and fluffy outside, but dominant and horny on the inside.

Why was she doing this?

 _Was she desperate for his lips?_

Or was she was determined to make him feel the way she did back when he pleasured her?

Either way, Scout was both nervous and curious on what Tracer was going to do with him. What was she going to do that would make him reach that same _pleasure_ that she had?

 _The answer to that, was a lot of explicit actions..._

Tracer's teeth bit down on his, forcing his mouth open as her tongue quickly went inside of him, eagerly tasting him and earning a pleasured groan from Scout. She gasped in the kiss as well, enjoying how dominant she was against him.

While they were tangling in each other's kisses, Tracer's hands went down from his face and gently raked her nails down his fit chest, stopping at the bottom of his t-shirt...

Tracer pulled out of the kiss, breathing in lost oxygen as Scout did the same.

 _"How the hell did she run outta breath before me?!"_ Scout wondered. Her lips were _far more_ experienced than his rookie ones...

 ** _Something wasn't right._**

Tracer quickly unstrapped Scout's duffel bag. She pulled the shirt off his chest, eager to see his slim, well-built frame.

Tracer exhaled in pleasure, in awe of the 6 packs that were embedded to his chest. She laid a hand on Scout's defined chest and looked at him with a desperate smirk, " _You're so fucking hot."_ She muttered, her eyes slowly meeting his... _her eyes had a dangerous amount of ambition and lust; that when mixed together, made Tracer into a whole other person..._

Scout gulped. He wanted to reply with a snarky comeback, but he was beginning to freeze up. The heat in his face and his erection becoming more obvious as she complimented and stared at him.

Scout was pulled into another deep kiss with Tracer, enjoying it thoroughly. He wanted to take over, but was instead pushed back down to the couch before he could do anything.

 _She was controlling him._

As she pulled out of the kiss again, she took her tank-top off, revealing her curvy figure and a red laced bra.

Tracer jiggled her decently sized tits in front of him, allowing Scout to touch both. "Take off my bra, Scout. I want you to touch them like you did last time."

Scout nodded and obeyed, slowly unhooking the bra with one hand, his other hand rubbing her tits all over. His member was slowly getting harder at each second that passed by because of how nice her breasts felt against his palm.

Scout unhooked Tracer's bra, and she discarded it quickly on the ground, letting out a pleased moan as he instantly decided to twirl and massage her now exposed nipples. He brought his face near her tits, massaging one with his right hand and licking the other, giving both equal attention.

His left hand curiously wandered Tracer's luscious thighs and legs, gently caressing areas close to her ass, adoring the feel of her skin in tights.

Finally! Scout was gaining control of her, a shuddering moan from Tracer only proving the point even more.

Tracer rocked her hips back and forth quickly onto Scout's hardening member as he continued to massage her tits and caress her thighs, forcing him to moan louder and utter a few curses beneath his breath.

" _Fuck.."_ Scout heaved out. The more she forced her hips onto Scout's boner, the more his heart beat quickened, he couldn't find the energy to continue massaging her tits, so he laid back his head on the couch, his left hand still glued to Tracer's thigh.

" _Are you getting tired, love?"_ Tracer teased, only rocking her hips harder against him.

" _I... crap, I don't know."_ Scout replied, his pleasure beginning to take him over.

 _Maybe he was losing dominance over her... was it bad that that's exactly what happened?_

Scout simply allowed Tracer to continue straddling his raging boner that was still clothed.

Tracer noticed that Scout was giving up, which was partly due to the fact that he was letting her do all the work. She smirked, joy in her lust-filled eyes, "You're not even out of your clothes yet, love... _You're such a virgin..."_ She whispered teasingly, slowing down the pace at which she was rocking Scout.

Scout groaned quietly in response. He couldn't talk properly, the pleasure taking over his body caused him to lose the ability of forming a proper sentence.

Tracer looked very satisfied at Scout's pleasure. She decided to rock her hip forward more harder, forcing a quiet, shuddering moan out of herself at the feel of Scout's length against her womanhood, but also causing him to jerk his head back violently...

" _FUCK!"_ Scout groaned out. His violent head jerk caused his hat to fly off his head and onto the floor.

Scout had a strong urge to grab Tracer's ass at the moment, he wanted to caress her ass desperately...

 _He couldn't resist._

Scout's left hand smacked against Tracer's ass, rubbing at her rear, intently feeling both cheeks through the skin-tight clothing, amazed at how it felt. " _Oh- God! Tracer..."_ He gasped out, his right hand joining in on the action shortly after.

Tracer gasped loudly at Scout's play but gasped even louder as he _forced_ her hips to grind harder and faster against his clothed member.

" _Fuuuuck!"_ He yelled out, " _This feels too fucking nice to stop.."_ He muttered quickly.

Scout had an insatiable lust for Tracer's ass, as he grabbed a handful of her with both of his hands, revelling in the feel of soft skin in his palms. He just couldn't get enough of Tracer's shapely bum, " _I'd slap it all day if you let me..."_ He muttered truthfully, continuing to caress and touch.

Tracer was moaning, making it difficult for her to speak, " _Then... that wouldn't be any fun for... Mmm... for me..."_ She replied, moaning in between words.

Scout didn't seem to hear her, as she pursed her lips at the feel of his palm smacking against her ass, causing her to let out a muffled moan.

Tracer _**loved** how roughly he was treating her..._ but she felt herself losing control, she felt like letting Scout have his way with her, but she refused the thought.

Tracer would need to do something that would leave him completely breathless, because that was the state he had her in when she had been stimulated by him...

While Scout ravaged her ass with a hunger, she pulled her hip away from his erection, moving his hands away from her cheeks, which made him groan with need.

Tracer put a finger to his lips, " _Shh, you've had your fun. It's_ _my turn..."_ She got off his chest and kneeled in front of him.

Scout's groans of slight disappointment were replaced with bliss as Tracer laid a hand on Scout's boner - which was still beneath his pants. " _I'm gonna rub you silly."_ She said teasingly.

Tracer unbuckled Scout's belt and unzipped his pants quickly, pulling it down to his thighs, which revealed Scout's boner that was trying to _rip_ through his grey boxers.

Tracer let an evil smile form on her face as she looked at Scout, who was breathing hard; in complete shock.

" _You're gonna love me once I do this..."_ Tracer whispered.

Tracer rubbed at Scout's clothed boner.

He couldn't breath properly as his pleasure took complete control of him, but his breathing soon became even and heavy as she rubbed his penis in rhythm to his breaths, trying to feel as much skin beneath his boxers.

" _Bloody hell, mate. It's like rubbing a fucking rock,"_ Tracer let out a quiet giggle, looking at his face, " _You're so fucking hard..."_ She grabbed his erection and gripped it roughly, freezing Scout in his place with a pleading expression.

Tracer wasn't playing around with him.

Her goal was to dominate him and give him the pleasure she felt when he had her under his control.

Tracer wanted Scout to beg for **_more_**.

She held his member firm in place, completely disregarding the boxer's material, which only placed more stress on his penis. Tracer commanded his attention as she spoke in a highly arousing tone, "Scout, love, what do you want from me?" She smirked at him, tightening her grip on his member slightly, forcing a bittersweet groan to come out of his mouth.

Obviously, Scout wanted her to keep jerking him off, but she was being such a teaser about it...

It was difficult for him to talk because of how hard he was groaning at her touches, " _I- I want you to rub, obviously!"_ Scout screamed, gritting his teeth because of how hard she was gripping him.

" _Oi!_ Have some manners, love! You didn't even ask me what I wanted! Now ask me what I want. Now." Her grip softened, allowing Scout to breathe easier and have some control back on himself.

" _What... D-do you-"_

Tracer cut him off, annoyed with his slow reply. Her grip on his shaft tightened, forcing him to say his sentence quickly.

" _Say it faster!"_ Tracer yelled with joy, her eyes piercing his.

" _Hnhh! What do you want?!_ " He groaned out, he didn't know whether he was in pleasure or in pain as his penis was being strangled by probably the most _beautiful_ girl he has ever laid his eyes on.

He figured it was both.

Scout has **never** felt so aroused and intimidated like this in his life, he especially did not expect someone as innocent-looking as _Tracer_ to have such power over him.

 ** _Something was wrong._**

Scout was always trying to act snarky and tough in front of anyone that he met, but _Tracer_ , out of all people, managed to break him down. Break him down to the point where he was vulnerable to be commanded at the simple strangling of his penis. Sure, he could **try** to resist, but he didn't want to risk Tracer's horny wrath to be unleashed on him, so he accepted the fact that he was being dominated by the most innocent looking girl that he has seen.

Scout was embarsssed...

She giggled seductively in his ears, "I want to make you _cum_ , love! I want you to fucking _fill me up_ and _drain_ your scrumptious cum on me." She teasingly rubbed her cheeks against Scout's clothed boner, " _Cum all over my face, you fucking wanker."_ She muttered quickly.

Scout was in a trance and couldn't move any of his body parts, Tracer numbed him completely with her choice of words. She continued to stroke his cock slowly. "But before I make you cum, you have to answer my question. Do you really want this?"

Scout was still frozen, he could hear the question, but the words simply couldn't form as he was controlled by the excruciating pleasure of Tracer teasing his cock.

" _Umm, did you hear me?"_ Her hold tightened, which forced Scout to answer.

" _Ughhh_! Yeah- _Yes_ , **YES!** Oh my god- _Yes!"_ He begged with intense pleasure. His face was pleading and desperate for her hands to grace his erection.

The look of desperation that Scout had on his face seemed to give her enough satisfaction to continue rubbing him off. She giggled and threw a coy smirk his way, " _Fuck_ , you're really cute when you act like this. I may 'ave to do this more times... Brace your willy, love."

Tracer slowly pulled his boxers down, revealing a fully erect 7 incher.

He was cut, _rock hard_ and long.

" _Oh my..."_ Tracer eyed Scout's penis enviously, a look of evil flashed across her face.

It worried Scout.

Tracer softly exhaled against his shaft, " _I'm going to make you cum so bloody hard Scout."_

Scout's breaths became highly distorted and unnatural when Tracer's lips softly graced his tip, causing him to tense his hips and quicken his pace of breath.

She giggled and went down on his shaft slowly, almost swallowing him in whole until her gag reflexes kicked in; forcing her to spit saliva onto his shaft with a gagging sound.

Tracer blushed at the amount of saliva that she had produced on Scout length. She then giggled as she saw how breathless and shocked he was, "You okay there, love?" Tracer asked through giggles, slowly rubbing him off as she smiled at him.

" _K-Keep going."_ Scout could only say those two words as he choked it out, he was desperate for Tracer to continue blowing him. It was too bad that he couldn't force her to quicken her pace, much to his disappointment.

She was in control!

She controlled the pace and would literally send Scout to a painful dimension of pleasure if he tried to take control...

Scout's eyes were glued to the ceiling as he anxiously waited for Tracer to suck him off again. Every second passing by was adding to the need for his pleasure to be sated; via Tracer's lips on his cock.

Tracer spat on his cock, rubbing the tip and the shaft with her saliva, making it slick with wetness.

And The fact that she was doing everything with her signature smile, drived Scout insane!

Scout let out a shuddering moan as his body _tensed_ at the feel of Tracer's mouth slowly going down on him. She bobbed her head in a smooth rhythm, one hand of hers rubbing at him as well, " _Look at me, Scout."_ Tracer whispered.

Scout looked down to see Tracer, who's face was slightly wet from her own saliva - Saliva from her mouth was around her lips, while also spread onto her cheeks. Her eyes were looking directly at his while her mouth teased the tip of his cock.

" _I want you to look at me during when I'm blowing on your knob... look at me, or I will stop **all** of this._ Okay, love?" Tracer threatened, challenging Scout for her own amusement, but also due to the fact that she really adored his baby blues.

His eyes looked nice to stare at, but just how much better would it be if his eyes were in a state of bliss, _WHILE_ staring at it?

Tracer was going to find out.

Scout didn't want her to stop... not now, anything but that. " _Hnhh, shit..."_ He groaned, _"you have my frickin' attention, I ain't takin' my eyes off you..."_ He assured her.

" _Good boy... you deserve a reward for such obedience.."_ Tracer kept perfect eye contact with his blue eyes as she twirled the tip of her tongue around the head of his member.

Scout's teeth gritted as he let out a lowly growl. His facial features were stressed as she kept whirling her tongue on him. His grip on the couch tightened as he heaved out, " _Don't fuckin' stop, don't you dare fuckin' stop, oh god..."_

Tracer smiled against his cock as she obliged, continuing to swirl her tongue on his tip. The eye contact she was giving proved to be highly effective at making Scout's moans louder.

 _Tracer then decided to take him in, slowly sucking him off._

Scout tried _so hard_ to contain the urge within him to just facefuck her on the spot, but when she stopped to take a breather... he couldn't _resist,_ as his hands quickly gripped Tracer's wild hair, forcing her mouth onto his needy erection; _stuffing_ her mouth with his length while releasing a loud moan of triumph as he finally felt like he had control.

" _Tracerrrr! Ughhh!"_ Scout forced Tracer's mouth on and off of his cock as his grip tightened around her hair even more, his quick and heavy breaths out-sounded the sounds of her gagging.

Tracer wasn't panicked by Scout's roughness... in fact, she was _enjoying_ how forceful he was being.

But if she wanted Scout to be _forceful_ , than she would've just told him to _fuck her_ instead...

Regardless, she allowed Scout to take control momentarily, his veins rubbing with pleasure.

Scout slightly thrusted upwards, putting his length _deeper_ inside of Tracer's mouth, " _Hnnhhh! Fuuuck..."_ He groaned out, his hands forcing her to take him in even deeper.

Tracer's saliva was everywhere on Scout's penis, not a single piece of the sensitive skin was dry after the 30 seconds of his forceful deepthroating.

Tracer firmly placed a hand against his arm, signalling him to stop. She retracted her mouth off of Scout's dick, forcing more bittersweet groans to come out of him, "Rough play there, love," Tracer licked her lips slowly, "Your _cum_ is gonna be so delicious in my mouth when I'm finished with you, sit still." She commanded him. "When you feel like your about to cum, I want you to _fuck_ my mouth as quickly as you can... Make sure you fill me up with **all** of your _baby batter."_

Tracer rhythmically rubbed Scout's shaft while keeping eye contact, eager to get him to his orgasm, as she whispered dirty, sedcutive words that kept Scout under her trance. The fact that she maintained eye contact with him seemed to be _speeding up_ Scout's upcoming orgasm, his heart beat quickening and his breaths slowly becoming heavy and uncontrollable.

Tracer took notice, " _Looks like someone's close to wanking."_ She whispered teasingly.

She quickened the pace of her rubbing against his penis while saying dirtier words as she kept looking at urgent eyes.

Scout's breathing intensified more and became louder as his body tensed, **dangerously** close to his orgasm.

" _Tracer... I-I'm gonna cum!"_ Scout roughly grabbed Tracer's hair and tightened his grip on it as he stood up from the couch, his cock still being sucked and rubbed expertly by Tracer. He was now in control of the pace of which he was being sucked at; his hands making her head bob on and off his penis repeatedly. His pleasure was uncontrollable as his mind was on the edge of complete bliss, close to releasing his load all over Tracer's face.

" _Hnhhh! I'm gonna fuckin' cum!"_ He pulled out of her mouth, groaning loudly while he stroked his shaft over Tracer's gorgeous face.

Tracer giggled teasingly, " _Cum all over me, love! Fuck me up!"_ Tracer opened her mouth wide, kneeling down, hands on her knees as she waited eagerly for Scout's cum to adorn her face...

" _Oh man, oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK. OH FUCK- AH FUCK!"_ Scout rubbed as fast as he could until the bliss took over his body... He finally came.

" _OH MY GOD-"_ Scout groaned sharply, exhaling raggedly while letting out a series of blissful moans.

Short, thick and **hot** spurts of his seed splattered over Tracer's face. His cum seemed to adorn her face all over; with many lines and drops of _white,_ dripping down along her forehead and her soft rosy cheeks.

 _Scout wasn't done yet._

Scout continued to offset his load as a wave of pleasured moans escaped his mouth as he felt Tracer's face against his length. Scout managed to finish off the rest of his remaining load by putting it into her mouth, his cum seeming to whiten her tongue as she swallowed it with pleasure. Tracer moaned joyously, using her finger to pick up any remaining cum on her face and slowly licking it off her finger tips. She glanced at Scout, beyond proud and satisfied with the state he was in.

Tracer made Scout feel the same way she did when he pleasured her.

Scout's eyes fluttered open and lost his balance as he sat back down on the couch, " _Fuck... Fuck..."_ He struggled to pull his boxers back up, breathing heavily when he managed to do so, still high on pleasure from Tracer.

Tracer giggled and stood up from her kneeling position. "Your cock tastes so fucking good, love, we _have_ to do this again!" She said. She adjusted her tights, clipped her bra back on and deemed it unnecessary to put her top back on and went to wash her face.

Scout laid on the couch, eyes glued to the ceiling and breathing heavily. He tried to stand up, but his lower body wouldn't function properly as his legs felt unstable when trying to stand back up. He sat back down and pulled his pants back up to his waist, buckling the belt completely. His shirt, duffel bag and his cap were scattered around the living room floor. He decided to get his items later, he couldn't walk _anywhere_ in the current condition he was in.

Tracer came back from the washroom after washing her face.

Scout sighed, "Tracer... You're so frickin'... _Crap_ , you're perfect." He mumbled.

"What was 'at, love?" Tracer said, standing in front of Scout, the sight of her perfect body and refreshed face making his limp penis slowly erect.

Scout gulped, "Tracer... You're... _You're perfect."_ He said with honesty.

"Am I now?" She replied, taken aback by his remark.

"Yes... You're so frickin'... So frickin'... _Perfect_." He repeated, finding no other words to describe her with.

Tracer walked closer to him, his erection hardening at each second he spent staring at her face. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and felt his chest with her hands, "Scout... Do you **_love_** me?"

Scout didn't have to think at all about this question, " _God, yes. I love you, Tracer."_ He said genuinely.

" _You sap... c'mere..."_ Tracer pulled him into a deep kiss, her hands exploring his slicked hair as there tongues wrestled with each other, none of them eager to pull out as both were too deep into the kiss.

After a minute of their lips embracing each other's, Tracer pulled out of the kiss, breathless - Scout beat her in another kissing battle...

" _Yeah... Something is frickin' **wrong** here."_ Scout thought, but was brought out of it when Tracer demanded his attention.

"Scout, if you really do love me... I need you do me a favour..." Tracer said.

"Y-yeah, what's up?" Scout replied.

"If you love me..."

Tracer's question was interrupted suddenly as the windows **cracked** , and the outside immediately weather turned to a clear white, catching Scout's attention quickly.

Scout's eyes stressed, " _WOAH WHAT THE HELL?!"_ He yelled out, panicked as he looked at the walls that were breaking apart.

The furniture in Tracer's living room started to dissapear completely, blank white spots replacing the living room and pretty soon, Scout found himself with his shirt and cap back on, the couch he was sitting was now nonexistent as he looked at his surroundings.

 _He seemed to be floating._

Blank white was the only thing that surrounded him, the only person in sight was Tracer, still looking directly at him.

"TRACER! What the hell is goin' on?!" Scout urgently asked, fearful of the current situation.

Tracer's voice was the only thing he could hear, " _If you love me..."_

The blank white surrounding Scout and Tracer suddenly turned into black, complete silence, he waited anxiously for whatever would happen next, his heart beat pacing faster than his ragged breaths.

 **"Prove it."**

As soon as Scout realized it was Tracer's voice, she disappeared, fading into the black surroundings and leaving Scout alone, floating by himself. He screamed for what felt like an eternity as he saw a white light coming towards him, he held his arms up to his eyes preparing for any impact that awaited him.

 ***6:10 A.M. Tracer's apartment***

 **Scout _woke_ up.**

Scout opened his eyes wide and violently inhaled in air, " _What the hell just happened?!"_ He repeated the same sentence to himself until he decided to take a look at his surroundings. He figured everything was in its proper spot, no sight of white spots or black void spots anywhere in her living room. Only one more step to finding out if he was still dreaming or not - A long, hard pinch on the skin.

Scout pinched himself on the arm, hoping that the pain he felt was real. " _I ain't dreaming..."_ He muttered to himself.

A stinging burn then stung his arm, forcing a pained gasp from Scout - He came to the conclusion that he was awake, and certainly NOT dreaming.

Scout took a relaxed breath, a smile forming on his face. He was ecstatic that he wasn't dreaming anymore, but only a _bit_ bummed out that everything he did with Tracer didn't really happen... regardless, he was still happy though! He lifted his arms in triumph, shortly noticing the cold sweat that layered onto his skin.

 ** _Prove it._**

The last two words Scout heard from Tracer in his dream before he woke up, he wondered what it was supposed to mean...

Scout sat still and thought about it, talking to himself, "I- I said, I loved her, and then... and then she was like, sh-she was like, ' _prove it.'"_ Scout exhaled, "Shit... How do I prove ' _it'?_ How do I prove _love_ to her, what the hell?" Thinking and talking about his dream seemed to stress him out, he decided to drop it and just relax on the couch for a few more minutes.

Scout got comfortable and moved his legs a little and noticed something...

 _Wet?_

He moved his legs more and felt something... _Sticky_

 _Sticky and slick_...

 **Around his crotch area.**

" _Oh no..."_ Scout then noticed a damp feeling around his crotch; his pants had wet spots where the zipper was.

" _No..."_ Scout unbuckled his belt quickly, hoping that the source of the wet spots wasn't what he thought it was. He unzipped his pants and took a quick breath before daring to feel what was the wet feeling near his crotch.

" _Please tell me I didn't do that... **anything** but that!" _Scout reached his hand down his crotch and immediately felt a _wet_ , **_sticky_** substance that slimed his hand. It was white in colour and looked very familiar to him...

 _Scout cummed in his sleep... Scout just had a wet dream about Tracer._

"Crap!" Scout urgently whispered; his cheeks feeling like wildfire. His heart beat quickened dangerously as he heard Tracer's door being opened, light footsteps walking towards his way.

"You awake yet, love?" A familiar British accent yelled, her voice becoming clearer and footsteps becoming louder as she continued to walk towards her living room.

" _Crap crap crap crap!"_ Scout whispered, trying to hide his cum-stained hand with something that did not belong to Tracer. Scout stood up and desperately tried to find his duffel bag.

Tracer walked in her living room, " _Oh!_ Hiya there, Scout! Say, I could've sworn I heard you saying my name while I was in the washroom, did you?" She asked.

 _Oh no, he was saying her name in his sleep too..._

" _Umm... I- I don't know..."_ Scout replied, an awkward smile on his face.

"Hmm, _weird_... whatever, I think it's just my ears that are playing tricks on me!" Tracer giggled, which forced an awkward chuckle out of the nervous Scout as well.

"So, did ya sleep well?" Tracer asked, "Oh wait... it's kinda _rhetorical_ for me to ask that because after all, I did give you the couch, which is comparable to rubbish..." Tracer looked at him for a reply.

Scout didn't reply, he was frozen to the ground with an awkward pose... _he looked like a child that did something horribly wrong._

This got Tracer's attention, and she decided to ask him about it, "Umm... is anything wrong, love? Did the bedbugs bite? Did the... _W- What are you doing?"_

Her eyes noticed one of his hands awkwardly placed behind him, a dead giveaway that he was trying to hide something that he didn't want Tracer to see.

"I'm just looking for my uh, my Uhm, my- my _bag_." Scout chuckled nervously, silently hoping that she didn't expect anything suspicious.

"Your _bag_ is strapped on you, love... Say, why are you acting like this? What's behind your back? May I see?" Tracer asked, silently hoping that it was a present that Scout decided to make for her while she was in the shower!

Unfortunately, it wasn't even close to what it **really** was.

Scout mentally slapped himself, and mouthed a quick ' _Fuck_ ', " _MY DUFFEL BAG IS ON ME! OF FRICKIN' COURSE IT IS."_ He thought angrily, saying nothing to Tracer. Both his hands went quick to work on unstrapping the duffle bag until Tracer stopped him.

She noticed a _white_ looking substance that covered Scout's right fingertips, " _Oi_ , hold on there, love! What in the bloody hell is that?!" Tracer pointed at his fingertips, "... _On your fingers...?"_

Her eyes travelled down his body to see his zipper and belt undone, areas of his waist being revealed in the _right_ spots for her viewing pleasure.

Tracer blushed hard at the sight of Scout's slight skin reveal, silently thinking of Scout with his pants dropped down a _bit_ more for her liking.

" _Mmm_..." She opened her mouth slightly, but quickly collected herself and snapped out of her mini trance, coughing lightly, "Umm, _why_ are your pants undone? Don't tell me you've been..."

 _Tracer realized..._

She quickly connected the dots as to why Scout's pants were undone.

A White substance on his hand, his pants and belt undone, wet spots near his crotch area?

She blushed even more and dropped her jaw at her conclusion.

" _Oh no... you did not just... **you sorry tosser!** "_ Tracer shot daggers at Scout with dangerous eyes - _Beautiful and lethal chestnut eyes._

Scout could tell that he was caught and there was no way to get out of this one.

Still, he tried.

"L-Look T-Tracer... I uh... I c-can explain, seriously! I didn't-"

Tracer put a grim face on and commanded him to go to the bathroom with a stiff point of her finger, "Blimey, I swear if your _cum_ got on **ANY** OF MY FURNITURE I WILL- OH MY GOD." Tracer spotted white droplets where Scout was sitting and more droplets that dripped from the couch onto the floor.

Scout could see the redness start to take over her face, and it was **_certainly_** **not** the blushing red.

An angry shade of red took her soft face over as she looked ready to explode!

Scout figured this was a good time to run... to her bathroom specifically, locking the door quickly in case she wanted to fight him.

A deathly shriek of anger was heard from the living room, giving Scout goosebumps.

" _ **SCOUT!**_ " Tracer yelled, currently throwing a fit about him getting cum on her furniture.

Scout slid his pants down and went to cleaning the mess around his manhood, genuinely scared for his life at the thought of Tracer busting down the door and _murdering_ him, which might happen at any moment due to her raging tantrum.

 ** _"I WILL CUT YOUR BLOODY BALLS OFF SCOUT!"_** Tracer yelled behind the door, banging on the door with the intention of murder.

"Tracer please! I didn't mean it!" Scout replied, cautiously holding his hands over his crotch.

What a fine mess Scout got himself into...

* * *

 **How is Scout finna save his dick from being slaughtered? Is Tracer serious about cutting his nuts off? Shit idk, I'll think of something, lol.**

 **So this chapter was really just lemon content for the most part, I thoroughly enjoy writing lemon content, especially if it includes my favourite Tf2 class and a sexy British chick. I don't know if I was too detailed or too boring with the sex content I wrote up, but aye, for those of you that have read it, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


	7. A Mercenary and his War Scars

*** _EDITED THIS CHAPTER WITH SOME STUFF! Took out the unnecessary parts, and made some obvious fixes to the shitty spelling and grammar mistakes!*_**

 **Sup? I haven't updated in like a week, and updates will be less frequent unfortunately, One month of summer is left and I really want to take advantage of the four weeks I got left, before I have to return to a prison called " _School_ ". So yeah, updates will be less frequent but I'll still continue the story regardless.**

 **Read up and enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Mercenary and his War Scars**

 ***6:18 A.M. Tracer's Apartment***

" _Fucking arsehole!_ Why in the bloody hell would you think leaving your fucking cum on MY furniture... Was a good idea?!" Tracer yelled, banging on the bathroom door that Scout locked.

It's been 4 minutes since The Brit trapped the scared Mercenary in the bathroom because of the inappropriate time for a man's wet dream to happen...

 _At someone's house._

Let alone where it landed... _On Tracer's furniture._

Let alone WHO it pissed off... **Tracer.**

"Oh my god." Scout muttered, bringing his palm to his forehead. If only she would listen!

"Tracer! I didn't- and I repeat, **I DID NOT** , mean it. If you really think that I jerked myself off while you were in the room next door, then I got some things to say 'bout that!" He stressed out.

Tracer sighed as she sat down against the door. She wanted to know what, or _who_ , he came off to.

The fact that Scout released his load because of _someone,_ was greatly annoying her... it also made her jealous.

She didn't keep any erotic magazines that showed off the bodies of girls... she didn't even have anything remotely close to porn in her house! She assumed it was impossible for Scout to know how to use a computer since he was from the 60's, because the Internet wasn't really a _thing_ during that time, so him watching pornography on her computer was out of the question.

The possibility of him getting off to another girl was also very possible.

Scout was 23 years old, Tracer was pretty sure he has seen many girls in his lifetime that he has been attracted too, it was highly unlikely that she was the first female that caught Scout's attention...

Or maybe she was.

So how the hell did he manage to let his load off?

"Scout, what or... _Who_ , did you do it too?" She asked, and at that moment, her brain clicked and she figured it out for herself...

 _Scout came because of her!_

Tracer gasped as she felt a slight blush seize her cheeks; the fact that he most likely jerked off to her has made her vow silently to get increasingly confident and more obvious with Scout.

Tracer gasped, "Oi... I think I figured it out now!"

"H-hey! Before you say anything, I **DID NOT** , DO ' _IT_ '. Listen 'ere-"

"No! I'm certain that you did it!" Tracer stressed. "There is no way your bloody _batter_ could've came out of you if you haven't done it, so I beg to differ!" She giggled as she made a bold assumption, " _Hmph, you probably wanked off to me._ _Am I right?"_

Scout let out an annoyed groan, " _Okay- okay!_ _Technically , I did! But_ at the same time I didn't!"

Tracer's cheeks were flaming.

" _REALLY? YOU WANKED OFF TO ME?"_ Tracer asked, increasingly getting excited.

Scout facepalmed himself, "No! Okay, listen up PLEASE. I, did _not_ jerk off to you! It was a wet dream! Yeah, you heard me, a wet dream y'know? The types of dream where guys frickin'-"

"AH okay, I get it, I get it... _I'll make it safe to assume that **I** was in your wet dream then."_ Tracer replied.

Scout could _feel_ her smirking behind the door, "UGH! Would ya jus' drop it if I said ' _yes_ ' to whateva' you just said?!" He requested, an embarrassing blush covering his cheeks.

"Depends, love. If you admit that _**I**_ was the cause of your wet dream, I'll drop the subject."

"OKAY, YES! FINE!" Scout admitted, "Ya happy now?!"

Tracer giggled hysterically, finding it hard to keep a straight face. After having a laugh and a happy sigh, Tracer spoke up, "... _I'm **very** flattered, love. I'm burning over 'ere! _If this happened under different circumstances, I wouldn't be as mad at you."

"So... Are you _still_ mad at me or somethin'? Cause like, I don't wanna end up being murdered-"

"Oh, silly! if I _really_ wanted to murder you, you'd be dead by now!" Tracer said.

Now that the situation has calmed, Scout decided it was a good time for his witty personality to come back, "Sorry to burst ya bubble, but I don't believe ya." He said with an utmost confidence.

But deep down, he knew that Tracer was very possible of murdering him... there was _something_ about her innocent personality that struck a deep fear inside of Scout...

Tracer cocked a brow, " _Really?_ You don't believe me?"

"Ya heard me right." Scout was trying his best to stifle a laugh, cause he still wasn't sure if Tracer was capable of busting down doors if she was pissed off, so he played it safe.

"Oookaaay there, Scout... I'll keep that in mind for when I let you out of there."

"I liked the part where I was allowed outta' the washroom with _all_ my limbs intact; _not_ the otha' way around."

"What's 'at supposed to mean?" Tracer asked, his sentence seemed to contradict his earlier statement about her murdering him.

"It ain't supposed to mean much, ima be honest. I'm jus sayin' that for the _**slight**_ chance that you _might_ be able to murder me, which ain't a lot." Scout scoffed out.

"Mhm... you keep talking that talk and I'm going to have to put you in your place!"

" _Sweet cheeks_ , you know how much people said that to me, and how many of dem suckers actually failed to put me in my place?" Scout replied, the cockiness shining inside of him.

Scout was smiling and Tracer was giggling. The fact that they could be happy from just hearing each other's _voices_ was impressive.

"Okay... soooo... am I allowed to come outside?" Scout innocently asked.

"One more thing you have to answer for me, love! And I'll let you out..."

"Uhh, _which is?"_

" _What was **I** doing to **you** in your wet dream?"_ Tracer asked, cutting straight to the point.

Scout's smile quickly dissapeared. "Hey! I thought you decided to drop it!"

" _Damn it."_ Tracer muttered, " _Okay, fine..."_

Scout sighed with relief, "'Kay, can I come outside now?"

"Yes you can!"

Scout didn't trust Tracer, he could tell she had full intentions of mischief against him as soon as he would open the door, "Hey, do me a favour, and uh, _promise_ not to harm my body in any sorta way when I open dis door... will ya?" He asked.

Tracer rolled her eyes, " _Okayyy, I promise."_ She said in a fake, gloomy tone.

Now, Scout didn't take threats too kindly, especially when it was aimed against him! But since it was _Tracer_ that was aiming threats at him, he simply **could not** get mad at her... she was too important to him to get mad at.

Tracer had _**so much power**_ over Scout that she was unbeknownst to. If _only_ she had known how he could change so much of himself because of her, Scout wouldn't have _any_ thoughts on going back to 1968.

Unfortunately for her, she _didn't_ know.

"Alright, I'm comin' outside now..." Scout disabled the lock for her bathroom door, and turned the knob counter clockwise. Scout unlocked the door, and came face to face with Tracer. ( **Well, more like face to shoulder cause of the height difference, but ya get it** ). He never noticed she had new clothes on, getting screamed at and threatened by her completely took his mind off of looking at what she was wearing. His realization of her new clothes made his mouth drop slowly for a bit.

There was something about the colour orange.

Orange looked _**horrific** in Scout's honest opinion, but if it was Tracer that was wearing it, he would consider it bearable 100% of the time! _

Tracer wore a Orange coloured crop-top with short sleeves, her lower chest exposed and to go along with her home outfit were plain black tights.

Her tights really emphasized how curvy her hips were.

Scout looked at her with disbelief, "Damn, Tracer. Have I ever mentioned how friggin' _gorgeous_ you are?"

Tracer smiled at how mesmerized he was by her. " _Oh,_ plenty of times, love. But carry on, please! I don't mind the infinite compliments at all."

"Ehh, I'll compliment ya later, cause like, it would get stale as hell if I just dropped a hunned' and one compliments about you right on the spot. Don't ya think?"

Tracer simply smiled at him with a sigh to accompany it, " _I wouldn't mind, Scout."_

Scout smiled back, noticing the seconds of silence that were passing, with Tracer simply just _staring_ at him, "Sooo... what's up?"

Tracer then noticed the smell emanating off of his body, her smile curling into a cringed expression. She groaned as she covered her nose, " _Ugh!_ _Scout!_ ' _What's up?'_ You need to take a **shower** , that's what's up! But do it after you clean your mess, you reek!"

"Do I have a choice-"

Tracer cut him off quickly with a bewildered expression, " _Choice?!_ B-Bloody hell- No! You smell like something died! And it would comfort me more to know that you properly cleaned yourself after having your 'wet' dream."

"Man, I thought you promised not to bring that topic up!" Scout said with embarrassment.

"Sorry sorry, my mistake, love... just _please,_ wash up, and clean the _mess_ you made on my furniture, thanks."

Tracer mentioning Scout's _wet dream_ caused him to remember the events at the end of it.

Tracer asked Scout if he loved her back ( **He said yes)** then his surroundings faded into nothingness until two words were spoken by Tracer...

' _Prove it'._

Question is, how would Scout be able to prove his love for her? He would have time to think about it, right now however, he had to clean up the cum that accidentally found its way onto Tracer's furniture _and_ he had to take a shower. He probably did reek of something that died and it was essential for him to not smell like shit in front of his dream girl. He would also have time to think to himself while in the shower, about how he would be able to prove his love to Tracer... And lots of other things on his mind.

Things like... _getting back to 1968, how beautiful 2080 looked and more compliments for Tracer!_

"Hey, Scout?"

"'Sup?"

"Just know that I won't be forgetting about _this_ anytime soon." Tracer said with a grin.

"Uhh... forgetting about _what?_ " Scout asked.

" _You know, love... you know."_ Tracer giggled.

Scout's mind finally registered as to what she was referring to ( **His wet dream)**.

" _Oh... crap_ , okay then, umm, I guess I'll get to it then, where ya rags at?" Scout asked.

"I'll go get 'em, and you can be on your way with cleaning once I hand them to you." Tracer walked off to grab 3 clean white rags from her dishwasher, as well as some sprays with all purpose cleaning capabilities.

She handed him the cleaning products, making sure he cleaned _every_ spot that has been scarred by his semen. He apologized to her as he cleaned her furniture, only causing her to cringe more. He finished cleaning the spots and expertly threw the rags away in the trash can.

"Nice throw, love." Tracer complimented. Scout had impressive aim with his throwing arm, from the living room to the kitchen; a perfect throw inside the trash.

Scout didn't know she was watching, "I could throw way better than that. Just put me in a stadium, have me as a pitcher, and watch me throw the ball so friggin' fast; that the dummy who decided to play batter would be out in less than ten seconds!" He said proudly.

"Umm, sorry to say, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Tracer replied, her knowledge of _baseball_ wasn't up to par with Scout.

"Really? I thought everyone would know 'bout the basics of baseball by now..."

"Ohhh! _Baseball!_ Yeah, that sport is only relevant in the states, it's not heard much around here in London."

"Pfft. That sucks. Baseball should be played everywhere, cause it's like- _the- the **greatest** sport to ever exist!_ Am I right, or am I right?!"

"Wouldn't know how to answer that, love. Cause sports don't interest me that much."

"Oh... _right..."_

Scout then walked off to the sink to wash his hands. As he washed his hands, an important question popped up in his mind. He finished washing his hands, used a rag to dry his hands and walked back to where Tracer was standing.

"Hey um, Tracer, do ya have any like... any extra red T's like these?" Scout tugged his t-shirt. "And umm, I-I don't suppose ya have any _men's_ boxers around 'ere? OH! And, do ya have any socks that are like mine? Cause _all_ my spare clothes got left back in 1968... So do ya have any spares of clothes that look kinda like the same as mine?"

"Just walk around shirtless love, I won't judge." Tracer smiled, she could only dream of that happening.

Scout rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Tracer."

Tracer sighed, "Fine, fine, fine... I have a shirt that's _somewhat_ similar, but it's for _girls._ But you don't mind that, right, love? You wear girly clothing anyways."

Scout grumbled. It wasn't girls clothing! His clothes were just really **tight** , but Tracer would keep teasing him about it despite his explanations, so he allowed her to keep thinking it was girls clothing, nothing else would change her mind, " _Whatever_." He nonchalantly said.

"I also have long socks that are for **GIRLS** as well." Tracer said with a giggle.

She loved annoying him.

He held an emotionless stare with a hint of annoyance in his face, "Ugh, you're a moron." He said with a slight smile.

" _And you're a cheerleader!"_ Tracer shot back, "Be back in a bit!"

Tracer went to her room to get some of her clothes that would fit Scout decently; casual home wear that would reveal a _bit_ of Scout's frame because of the size difference.

Tracer picked out a red t-shirt that fit her perfectly and was almost as tight as Scout's original one. With Scout's new shirt picked, she found a pair of white long socks that she had and went on to finding some shorts for him.

Tracer found some baggy red shorts that were buried in her stuffed closet. She figured that red was his favourite colour due to the colour of his shirt.

With all of Scout's temporary replacement clothes in hand, she walked out her room and presented them to Scout.

"Think fast, love!" Tracer yelled, throwing his replacement clothes at his chest.

Scout's quick reflexes caught the clothes in mid-air with ease and held the shirt up in one hand, he raised a brow as he examined the shirt,

"Tracer... _This ain't gonna fit me."_ Scout said with a frown.

" _I know."_ Tracer smirked.

Scout sighed, " _Of course."_ Of course Tracer would pick a t-shirt that would reveal some of his chest.

"Hey! Be grateful, love! You're lucky I'm giving you clothes to wear. If it weren't for me, you'd be walking around dirty."

"Nah nah nah! That's-that's not what I'm sayin', I'm just sayin' I'm gonna be really uncomfortable in these clothes, but I'm humbled, don't worry."

"Good... oh, and check out the shorts I gave ya, it's the colour of red too, figured you would like it, check it out!"

Scout slung the shirt around his shoulder and inspected the shorts. "Oh. Wow! Kinda surprised that ya own this, I thought you'd own like, y'know, _tighter_ shorts." He noticed how baggy the shorts were and found it unusual that Tracer would own shorts that weren't tight.

"And why is that?" Tracer asked.

"Cause like... I assume ya like _tight_ clothes..."

Tracer understood, Scout assumed that from what she was wearing, every clothing of hers had to be tight!

But that simply wasn't the case, "Oi, just cause I wear skin-tight clothing doesn't mean I wear _just_ that. Really, I can wear any type of clothing if I want to."

And It was true! Tracer could wear baggy sweats and men's hoodies if she wanted to, anything looked decent on her!

"Anyways, do you like the shorts or not? Cause I have other ones-"

"Oh, y-yeah. Yeah! The shorts are in my favourite colour too... And you also got..." Scout inspected the long socks and raised a brow, "Umm, are these... _Cheerleader_ socks?"

"Ohhhh _maybe_..." Tracer slyly said.

Scout stared at her with a non-impressed glare.

"Hah, it _totally_ is!" She thought, trying to contain her smile.

"Thanks... I guess, I'll be out in like, fifteen minutes tops... Or maybe like, twenty." Scout opened the bathroom door, closing the door as he took off his shirt.

Tracer's bathroom smelled of a rosy scent, it smelled just like Tracer herself! The smell caused him to take in the scent more graciously.

As Scout took his shirt off, he glared at his body in the clear mirror. His body held faded war scars from the multiple bullets, burns, and rockets that managed to cause harm to him... hell, he even had some scars from The Medic's questionable procedures!

After 2 minutes of him pondering over his various faded scars, his hands came over a specific scar, " _Crap, I remember that one."_

Scout pointed out a brutal scar he got from a BLU Heavy, which was located on his right shoulder. Failing to dodge the bullets of a really expensive mini gun, that was wielded by a really **pissed off** Russian brute, did not bode well for the young Mercenary...

 *** _Flashback_ ***

 ***1968, 2Fort***

"LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS! We are going launch a foolproof plan on these BLU scum! If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!" A patriotic Mercenary spoke.

"I azzume you already have ze plan! Let's hear it!" A Mercenary with a heavy German accent spoke.

"Crazy Docta' over 'ere is prolly right, let's hear it flags for brains." A Mercenary with a heavy Boston accent spoke.

"Ease up soldiers!" The patriotic Mercenary pulled a blueprint out of his trench coat. The blueprint consisted of the layouts of RED's base, "Heavy and Medic! You two will be manning the front lines on the bridge. Heavy will sponge up the bullets and rockets and whatever they will throw at you, which will open up more opportunities for the rest of us! Medic, your job is to prevent him from dying!" The Mercenary pointed his fingers at the end of a bridge, and slowly advanced it towards the other end. "The two of you's will walk towards the end of the bridge, spewing lead into the guts of those BLU scum! Got it?!"

The bald headed Mercenary known as Heavy and the German Mercenary known as Medic, nodded simultaneously.

"Good job! While Heavy and Medic are running the front lines and are busy tearing up _every damn soul_ that is dressed in blue! Our Sniper will be supporting them in the back lines of our base. Sniper... _Sniper!_

"Ye?" The Mercenary with a heavy Australian accent known as Sniper spoke.

" **Are you awake?!** " Soldier yelled.

"Bloody hell ya rocket-lobbin' simpleton, what do ya think?!" Sniper replied with a pissy attitude.

"That's ' _sir'_ to you! And I'll take that as a 'yes'." _The simpleton_ replied with a stern tone.

Sniper rolled his eyes and listened to the patriotic Mercenary's plan, he was known as _Soldier_.

"Listen up! You will be taking exit number two located on the right side out of the doors! And you WILL provide _deadly_ shots with pristine accuracy. Next up," Soldier pointed to the insides of the RED base, "Engineer, you will build a sentry near the safe room exit, place a dispenser at the main exit of our base, near the bridge. Ammo and health is what keeps us alive for today, maggots... And the will to fight!" Soldier raised a fist in the air.

"Gotcha partner." The Mercenary with a heavy Texan accent known as Engineer spoke.

"As for me, I will take exit number two and rocket jump my way onto the roof of the bridge and provide explosive fun for those blue sons'a'bitches! Demoman!" Soldier glared at the Mercenary.

The Mercnary with a Scottish accent known as Demoman grumbled, clearly drunk, "Ayeee, ye ain't gonna kill me laddie! I'll have ye heads-!" Demoman burped, ending his own sentence as he slumped off his chair and dropped his bottle of beer onto the ground.

As usual, he was **out** of it...

Soldier took his hands off the blueprint and walked intimidatingly towards the drunken Mercenary.

This caught the attention of a certain Mercenary, "Haha, _look!_ The two nut heads are gonna go at it!" The Bostonian Mercenary laughed out.

Soldier stood over Demoman, a fist raising, "Goddamnit! You no good lazy drunken piece of-"

"Hey now, relax!" Engineer stood up from his chair and got in between the Soldier and the drunken Demoman, "I'll brief our friend over here about your plan when he wakes up. Keep talking, Soldier." Engineer said, saving The Demoman from The Soldiers wrath.

Soldier saluted in response, his fist lowering, "Affirmative! Make sure he gets every bit of this plan into his head!" He walked back to the blueprint, explaining his plan for capturing BLU's Intel.

"Demoman must place his sticky bombs all over our Intel if any one dares touch it, he will also be assisting us on the front line... and Spy!" Soldier pointed a finger underneath the layout of the bridge, leading into BLU's sewers, "Get in there and take out the threats from behind, stab every one of them until they become a bunch of paranoid softies! Hitting them from both sides will give us the edge in this battle... Pyro!"

The Mercenary in a fire-proof suit known as The Pyro, mumbled questioningly. None of the mercenaries knew if he... Or _it_ , could understand English or not, so everyone just assumed that _it_ understood.

Nothing came to Soldier's mind when deciding what Pyro should do in the battle.

Soldier rubbed his helmet, " _You_... _Umm_ , uh... Do _whatever!_ Help the team!" He said.

The Pyro mumbled happily and clapped it's hands, after all, that's what Pyro did most of the times.

The Soldier was done discussing his plan with his felllw mercenaries.

"We will win this battle, and we will win the war as well! **Dismissed!** " Soldier saluted to the Mercenaries, rolled up the blueprint and stuffed it in his locker.

"I do believe there is a problem with your plan." A Mercenary with a heavy French accent spoke.

"What?! Impossible! I have served my country proudly with battle wit and-" Soldier was cut off.

"Tell me _who_ will run ze enemy Intel back to our base? I could do it myself, but my cover would be blown." The Mercenary known as Spy spoke, lighting his signature cigarette.

"Dear, God... How could I forget- _Scout_... SCOUT!" Soldier yelled out.

"Woah, woah! Wassup?" The Mercenary known as _Scout_ replied.

"You are in charge of the most **important** role! You will use your scrawny legs to run the enemies Intel back to our base, DO NOT STOP FOR ANYONE." Soldier put both hands around the scrawny man's shoulders, shaking him, "YOU HAVE THE MOST IMPORTANT ROLE, DO NOT FAIL US OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He stressed out, violently shaking the young man.

Scout was close to falling off his chair, the force that The Soldier was applying in his grip nearly knocked him off, "What the- Fuck! Crap! I get it!" He yelled.

Soldier's grip loosened on the man's shoulders, " **Good.** Does everyone here understand what they are doing tomorrow?!"

The Mercenaries all nodded.

"Ya frickin' right we do! Let's get 'em!" Scout said.

"That's what I like to hear, maggots! Dismissed!" Soldier said.

The mercenaries then went off to their assigned bunk beds, each one of them ready for the mission.

But Scout couldn't sleep; his legs were literally _twitching_ to run into danger and get out of it quickly... he got out of bed and trained his evasive maneuvers by running around the base and strafing around the many corners of the base.

"IMA FORCE OF NATURE!" He screamed through the empty hallways, annoying his fellow Mercenaries while running as quickly as he could.

 ***1968, 2Fort, The next day***

"GO GO GO! CHARGE!" Soldier commanded, and with his command, the Mercenaries poured out of the safe room door, proceeding with their assigned roles.

"Eat my dust!" Scout ran out the doors, double jumping onto the roof of the bridge, expertly dodging BLU Sniper fire and mini gun bullets from the BLU Heavy under the bridge.

"Can I get some help over here?!" Scout yelled, causing the RED Heavy and Medic to quickly out fire the bullets of the BLU Heavy.

"We got 'em, we got 'em!" He quickly thanked his 2 fellow Mercenaries as jumped onto BLU's ledges, quickly advancing himself towards the Sniper who tried shooting him.

"Ya twitchy hooligan!" The BLU Sniper fired another round, and hit nothing but air, the RED Scout proving to be too fast for the professional's bullet.

"I'm runnin' circles around ya!" Scout said tauntingly.

He dodged the Sniper's bullet and pulled out his sandman, knocking a baseball at his direction with precision, hitting him square in the nose. "Nice catch, moron!" He whipped his bat out and smacked it twice across the face of the enemy sniper, quickly killing him.

"Take _that_ ya frickin' camper!" Scout kicked the dead sniper, and peeked around the corner to a room that had a hallway directed to the Intel, dangerously close to the enemies safe room doors.

Sccout peeked around the corner and heard a Sentry gun beep his direction, the sentries bullet flying an inch away from his face into the wall. He retracted his face away from the corner and quickly pulled out a can of Bonk.

"Oh Good Night, Irene!" A BLU Engineer growled. The engineer walked towards the corner that Scout was peeking from, "Say goodnight ya little bugger..." The Engineer pumped his shotgun and turned the corner, pumping lead into the RED Scout...

But the bullets completely fazed through him!

It didn't affect the Scout...

"Woo-hoo-hoo! _Un-frickin'-touchable!"_ Scout ran past the Engineer and absorbed the bullets of the sentry as an aura of a RED trail followed his footsteps, the mysterious liquid inside the can of Bonk making him invincible for a couple of seconds.

Scout ran down the spiral hallway until he reached the bottom level, "Alright! Where's that frickin' Intel..." He wandered the room for some seconds until he eyed a BLU briefcase full of papers. "Aw hell yeah! C'mere ya big lug!" He grabbed the BLU Intel and strapped it onto his back, ready to run back to base.

Instead of running up towards the spiral hallways, he decided to run up the stairs that leaded to the main exit of the building.

Scout turned on his earpiece, "Yo! Where the hell is fatty and crazy guy?! I ain't running outta here with a frickin' Pyro and Engie guarding the exits!"

He kneeled down and looked out the doorway; a Pyro was guarding the stairs that lead down and the Engie was advancing towards his position.

"He's over here!" BLU Engineer yelled out, attracting the attention of his BLU Pybro ( **No it wasn't a typo** ).

His earpiece static'd, and the voice of Soldier was heard, "Negatory, Scout! You will get that Intel to base at any costs! Hang in there, soldier!" An explosion and the sound of a shovel hitting a helmet was heard over the mic, "Their coming in hot!"

"Well hurry the hell up! Cause I gotta get outta here quick!" Scout stressed, waiting patiently at the doorway, scattergun in hand, ready to shoot the next BLU Mercenary that would dare show his face around the corner.

"NOW DOCTOR!" The RED Heavy screamed, and soon a volley of Minigun bullets firing into flesh were heard, explosions from rockets hitting concrete caused his mic to static and turn off.

Scout groaned, "This mic's a piece of crap!" He scoffed out.

Scout looked outside to see the giblets of BLU Mercenaries around the floor, Heavy and Medic in the process of taking out the Sentry gun that guarded BLU's safe room doors. Heavy turned around to see his fellow Scout staring back, "What are you waiting for, little man?! Run to base!"

"We will cover you, Go!" Medic yelled.

Scout nodded and ran past Heavy and Medic, he jumped off the ledge to see Soldier standing on top of a BLU Soldier. "HOO-AH!" RED Soldier saluted to Scout and stood pridefully over the dead BLU Soldier.

He looked below the holes of the roof to see the RED Pyro roasting a BLU Spy, mumbling triumphantly through it's gas mask.

Scout shuddered quickly and kept running.

He saw Demoman chugging down a bottle of beer near the entrances of the RED base with his grenade launcher in hand. Scout jumped back onto the RED ledge, earning a quick compliment from the RED Sniper, "Bloody brilliant, mate!" He gave him a quick thumbs up and ran down the spiral hallways that led down to the Intel room of RED.

Scout was cruising, being extra narcistic about himself, muttering cocky statements about himself...

That was until he heard a Minigun rev up around the corner...

" _Crap, crap, crap!"_ Scout muttered. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop himself from running because of the momentum that was thriving inside of him.

Scout soon found himself in point blank range with **a big gun.**

"OH, little baby is scared to fight!" The BLU Heavy spun his mini gun and unloaded at Scout's direction.

Scout didn't have many places to run, and basically found himself stuck in a tight place with a mini gun being shot at his direction, _in point blank range as well_.

Bullets fired all over the place, Scout dropped his scattergun and double jumped over the bullets and ran all around the limited space of RED's bottom floor, desperately trying to avoid the BLU Heavies expensive bullets.

Scout was running on andrenaline as he dodged all the bullets but found himself coming to a stop, his right shoulder stung with pain as he hit the ground with a groan, he looked at the stinging pain to see that he has been shot 3 times in the shoulder, blood gushing rapidly out of the wound. " _FUCK!"_ Scout cried out, letting out a series of pained groans later.

The BLU Heavy started walking towards the downed Scout, dropping his mini gun and cracking his fists; his intimidation level breaking through the roof.

Scout tried to crawl near a safe room door that was located near the set of stairs... he almost made it, but he found himself being dragged back with an iron grip around his slim legs.

Scout desperately tried to resist the Heavy's grip, but he failed. He was lifted up into the air and smashed onto a wall, his cap falling off his head and the cans of Bonk inside his satchel being crushed. The initial contact from the smash only caused more pain for his growing wound on his shoulder, which caused more blood to rush out of the wound, painting his RED shirt with fresh blood.

"Killing you, is full time job!" Heavy held Scout's neck with one hand, and prepared his right hand for a punch.

"Take that!" Heavy punched Scout's right shoulder, causing the bullet inside of his shoulder to hit a sensitive nerve that sent _excruciating_ pain throughout his body.

Scout was in **agony**.

Scout wanted to say something snarky, but his mouth would only let out screams of pain.

The BLU Heavy prepared another fist that would surely end the young Mercenary's life, "Little, **little** baby cannot fight men!" He held Scout by the collar, angling his right fist for a deathly punch. "Last words, little man?!"

This was it.

Scout's life as a Mercenary was over, he put his head down and closed his eyes, ready to meet his maker. " _You.. you're a frickin' f-fatty!"_ Scout weakly coughed out.

Even in the face of death itself, Scout would still be snarky as ever, it was his character, and his character would never die.

He waited...

 _And waited..._

... But the punch _never_ came, instead, only a scream of agony and a deathly stabbing sound filled the room.

To his surprise, the BLU Heavy's iron grip faltered around his collar and he found himself dropping down limply onto the floor.

The BLU Heavy's body soon followed, he let his eyes peek at what had killed the brute and spotted a familiar butterfly knife, stuck deep inside of the back of the BLU Heavy. He felt his conscious slipping away from him as more blood came out of his shoulder. His flickering eyes widened when he heard a deep French accent speak to him.

" _Merde_ , I must bring you to ze Medic my son, you have more life to live... and your mother would be **devastated** if I returned with the bad news." Spy picked up the nearly unconscious Scout and slung him around the shoulders with ease.

Scout became angry at his sneaky saviour. Spy _wasn't_ his dad, and was _never_ gonna be one, " _Fuck you..._ y-you... slimy, frickin, French **bastard**! You- _Agh!"_ He groaned in pain.

" _Stop struggling,_ Jeremy, you cannot handle ze pain like other men do." Spy replied, saying Scout's real name... saying his real name like he _deserved_ to say it...

The mention of his real name only managed to piss him off even further. Scout breathed raggedly and his sentence came out broken, "Your... **Not**... My frickin," Scout exhaled sharply, literally a second before fading away into unconsciousness, "... _Dad..._ " He finished his sentence and lost ties with the real world, his vision fading into black as his body went limp.

 *** _End of Flashback_ ***

 ***2080, Tracer's apartment***

Scout stared himself in the mirror, the memory coming at him unexpectedly. He hated the fact that he remembered it so _clearly;_ jumping across the roof of the bridge, dodging enemy bullets, the pain he experienced with the BLU Heavy... _Spy claiming to be his father._

"That slimy French scumbag! How dare that fucking.. that fuckin' MORON, dare call himself my Pa. Fuck!" Scout didn't realize he was screaming, he took off his cap and threw it to the ground with force, pissed off that he remembered the one detail that caused him to have a growing hatred for his childhood.

His father.

He calmed himself down, "I just need... A stress free, shower." Scout picked up his cap and placed it on the sink, he placed his replacement clothes by the sink as well. He let out a stressful sigh as he ran his hands through his naturally slicked hair. Scout looked at himself in the mirror one more time, eyeing the scar he received on his right shoulder. He exhaled calmly, tracing his fingers over the faded scar, he smirked "Heh, frickin' war scars... wait 'till I tell Tracer 'bout this..."

The bathroom door opened, catching the attention of Scout immediately.

He forgot to lock the door.

"Oh! Sorry, love, I heard screaming and... And..." Tracer gulped, breathless at Scout's shirtless body.

"And?" He replied, raising a brow, curious on what she was going to say, "What's... Up?" Scout asked, noticing a red tint taking over Tracer's pale cheeks. He threw on a pure smile, " _Sweet cheeks?"_

It caused her to blush more obviously when Scout used the nickname he made up for her, "Sorry... I umm..." Tracer sighed, " _Blimey, what was I going to say."_ She was majorly flattered by Scout's appearance, despite the faded scars on his body.

"I was gonna, um, I was _wondering_ why you were screaming and I decided to check it out and-"

"Shoulda knocked first." Scout cut in slyly.

" _Well_ -" Tracer began to stutter.

She _should've_ knocked first.

"I-I didn't know it was unlocked, heh, I thought that... That you locked the-the door and... And-"

Tracer froze up completely as Scout removed one of her bangs from her face, putting the piece of gel-infused hair to the side, "You're _real cute when ya act all nervous, y'know that?"_ Scout whispered, making Tracer more desperate for his touch.

Scout was doing it again... _he was seducing her!_

Tracer couldn't even notice his smell due to how strong the rosy fragrance was inside of her bathroom, eliminating the odor off of Scout.

She was numb with curiosity, waiting eagerly on his next move. "I-I am?" She said, bewildered.

"Hell yeah, sweet cheeks! Hell. Yes!" Scout now considered himself excellent at seducing Tracer, his smirk proved it as her cheeks flamed upon his stare.

Scout moved his right hand away from her face, moving it slowly down her body.

It was time to get _risky._

"Everytime ya look as cute as this, I just... Y'know, I just, get this _urge_ to just frickin'..." Scout grabbed her waist gently and pulled her closer, the contact his fingers made with her hips almost made her moan, "... Do something that's _really damn corny_ with you... _romantically, to be specific."_

 _Tracer felt like wildfire!_

Scout let his lips land softly on Tracer's trembling ones, she was trembling with pleasure and desperation for him to make more intimate moves; she was under his spell completely.

Scout grabbed both of Tracer's hands and forced her body gently upon the door, letting his bare, warm chest embrace the lukewarm temperature of Tracer's body.

" _Oh..."_ She started to pant lightly.

Scout could feel her nipples harden against his chest, her tight shirt making it more obvious to him that she was approaching her _mood._

"Your tits are gettin' hard, I see..." He whispered to her. His breath was soothingly hot against the delicate skin of her neck, causing her to shudder with need and send goosebumps all over her body as Scout was _controlling_ her.

" _Alright,_ I need ya to keep your hands up there, Tracer." He commanded and she obeyed, holding her hands above her head and waiting for Scout to make his move. "Now close your eyes." He said with a grin.

" _Mmmm..."_ Tracer let out a quiet moan. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, desperately wanting to see what Scout was planning for her.

Every second that passed felt like an eternity to Tracer until Scout took action. He rubbed his index and middle finger across Tracer's clit, rubbing across her womanhood _SLOWLY._

It was still covered with clothing but that didn't stop her from moaning loudly onto Scout's shirtless chest.

She was already wet.

Her pussy became moist at his pleasuring rub as she moaned for more.

Tracer waited for more of his rubbing...

Moans of pleasure...

Moans of need...

 ** _But Scout stopped!_**

Scout stepped away from her, chuckling lightly, "Ah... Crap! I forgot, I didn't take a shower yet..." He smirked, causing Tracer to be put in a state of shock.

 _She was still wet! What a buzzkill!_

" _Ugh, you fucking tosser!_ " Tracer yelled, still on a _high_ from the temporary pleasure he gave her.

Scout loved teasing Tracer.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it, I've been called way worse than that."

Tracer could see the cockiness in his face, Scout was obviously proud that he teased her so hard, "Don't get so cocky, love! Just you wait..." Tracer stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door loudly.

She needed to tease him harder than he teased her.

Scout chuckled, "I am the frickin' man!" He locked the bathroom door and took off his clothes. He stepped into the shower and turned on the shower head, letting the hot water take the stress off his body.

He let out a sigh of pleasure as the water hit his body, it has been **_too_** long since he's felt pleasure like this. Scout decided that now would be the perfect time to think about the events that caused some toll on his mind recently...

Him having to join Overwatch if he wanted to get back to 1968, because according to Tracer - the Overwatch HQ apparently has the only time machine in 2080.

Tracer admitting her feelings for him and seeing if he really did love her the same way she did to him.

"Hmm... Wait never mind, I frickin' love, Tracer, what am I saying? _Scratch that!"_

Okay.

Scout already knows his feelings for Tracer; he **loves** her! Simple as that.

But does he really love her?

His wet dream about Tracer that ended off of two words.

'Prove it'.

Him having to prove his love for Tracer... But how? He was still unsure on how to prove his love for her.

The memory that caused Scout to wonder if Spy really was the Father that he never had.

And finally, about a decision that he knew he'd have to make... Staying in 2080 with Tracer, or going back to 1968 where his only family was, and also where his real brothers (The other Mercenaries) were at.

With all of these thoughts in his mind, Scout closed his eyes and let himself mentally answer every thought that needed his answer.

The only sounds that surrounded Scout were the hot droplets of water simultaneously hitting his scarred body and the bathtub. Scout was now in deep thought with complete, peaceful silence to accompany him about his thoughts.

* * *

 **So for this story, I'd like it to progress slowly, very rarely you will see time skips of like 1 month or even 1 week. Slow progressing stories is what I like to read and aye, it's what I like to write. And also, I have a question that I'd like to know the answer to, would you guys prefer if I added POV parts of Scout and Tracer? Because what I've been doing so far with POV in this story, I kept it mainly "third-person" with this story and I'm wondering, should I add first person POV with Tracer and Scout? Or do you guys like it the way it is, mainly third person? Just need some opinions in case I need to change anything before I progress with the story. And no, I'm not begging for reviews, I just need opinions.**

 **With that being said, I'll see ya in the next chapter :)**


	8. A Mercenary Refreshed

*** _EDIT. Out of all the chapters in this fic, I think this was the one that needed the most editing; I dun' changed the title, made so many grammar fixes, removed some parts that didn't need to be there, added more dialogue and made the lemon scene a bit more juicy!_ * **

**Sup?**

 **Before you continue, this chapter includes LEMON! Which means that a Mature** **Scene is up ahead! So for the people that are softies, fuck outta this chapter if you don't wanna be cringed, I warned you!**

 **It's a decently short chapter, but regardless of length, it's still important to the story (lowkey). With that outta the way, read up and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: A Mercenary Refreshed_**

Before Scout continued with his shower, he decided to take off the bandages that he had wrapped around his hands, discarding it into the trash bin that was nearby the toilet. The scars he had there faded away greatly, but he decided he would re-strap both hands later after he was done with his shower, he didn't feel ' _right'_ whenever he had his bandages strapped off of his hands. It was almost as if it was mandatory for him to be wearing bandages on his hands whenever he could...

He returned to his thoughts...

Did Scout really want to join Overwatch?

Because apparently, they had the only time machine in 2080 that could bring him back to 1968, which was crucial to the young Mercenary.

"I need to get home and see my Ma... so I gotta join up..." Scout said, applying shampoo to his wet hair as he vigorously massaged his scalp.

There was something he noticed about Tracer's shower products; _they all had a rosy scent!_ Even the soap had a rosy smell to it, which he didn't mind.

Now... Did Scout really love Tracer? Or was this just a big fluke?

" _I love her!_ Why the hell does this question keep popping up in my stupid head- _Agh!"_ Scout sputtered, getting a bit of shampoo onto his tongue and quickly spitting it out.

" _Bleh_... Tastes like... _frickin' flowers!"_ Scout shuddered, and went onto his next thought.

His wet dream about Tracer that ended off of two words - ' _Prove it._ ' What was that all about?

Scout experienced a slight hard on as he thought about the dream ( _especially_ when he thought back to the part where he busted his load all over her gorgeous face). Scout exhaled, "Damn, that was nice... but what the hell does it mean? How do I prove my love for her? Do I gotta buy her a gift? _Maybe I have to marry her..._ Or- or... Maybe I have to pleasure her a couple more times..." He muttered with a suggestive grin. "But still, how... How do I prove my love for her?" Scout thought, and every second that passed made him slowly lose interest on the subject, "Whatever, time's gonna tell... Hopefully." He moved onto his next thought.

Spy.

Was Spy _really_ the father he never had... Was Spy, Scout's real dad that he never knew? Was Spy the selfish French bastard that abandoned him and his family?

" _Gah! Screw that uptight French bastard!_ What a fucking moron." Scout stressed. He really didn't want his shower to be stressed at the thought of one slimy Frenchman, so he put his anger aside and focused on the question; trying his _best_ to be non-biased towards the man in question.

Was Spy, _really_ Scout's dad?

Scout took a long breath as the hot water ran over his skin, "... _Alright_ , an obvious way to tell if your a man's son is..." Scout pondered for a bit, " _Hmm, an easy way to tell if your someone's son... is..._ AH, I got it!" He exclaimed.

"If ya look like them, right?" Scout asked himself. His answer was correct, but it was _impossible_ to tell whether or not he looked similar to Spy.

 **It was impossible.**

Spy **always** wore a mask over his face, which prevented his real face from being identified at all times. The only visible parts of his face were his jaw, his mouth and a little circular area around his eyes.

Scout mentally compared his face to Spy's ( _He didn't even need a mirror, that's how well Scout knew his own features!)._

Spy seemed like he was growing a 5 O'clock shadow that seemed to be perfectly trimmed at all times.

But on the other hand, Scout didn't even have a hint of facial hair and he was **23** years old. "Annnd... that's one point for not being the son of that guy."

Scout moved onto the next comparison.

Spy seemed to have the same eye colour as Scout; which was light blue... But the colour of Scout's eyes could have easily came from his Mom's side, she had blue eyes too, but it wasn't as light as Scout's _truely_ light blue's, only a tad shade darker than his colour.

Now that Scout thought actually thought about it, Spy's eyes were eerily similar to his own ones. Of course, he tried to deny it, " _Nah_... Nah, it- its gotta be a- a coincidence!" Scout said.

He finished rubbing his body with the rosy bar of soap, he discarded it and ran a hand through his wet, messy hair. The hot droplets of water feeling too relaxing as it gently splashed against his face. He sighed relaxingly and moved onto the next comparison.

Spy was 6 foot flat, and Scout was 5'10. His Mom stood only a few inches from him, probably around 5'6 or 5'8. Spy and Scout did have a similar height, was it genetic related? Or was it pure coincidence that they were similar in terms of height?

He moved onto another comparison.

Scout's Ma _did say_ that he looked very similar to his ' _dad'_ in terms of facial features... so there was that.

He moved onto another comparison.

Scout couldn't have been a mix between French and American. He didn't sound like a Frenchman would normally sound like, obviously lacking the accent. But during his time as a child, he managed to recall some certain features that separated him from the rest of the kids around his age; Scout's dark brown hair compared to the other kids blonde and light brown hair labelled him as a different kid around school grounds. But it wasn't like he was the only kid with dark brown hair, his brothers had the same colour of his hair, a select few of his brothers had jet black hair as well, which was inherited from his Mom's side. Some of Scout's brothers had the same eyes as him, the ones that didn't had a more darker shade of blue in their eyes, which was also inherited from his Mom's side... Scout did think it was weird, his brothers either having light blue or dark blue eyes, or either dark brown or jet black hair...

Scout's Ma didn't have the light blue eyes that Scout possessed. She also didn't have the colour of dark brown plastered on her hair...

 _So which one of Scout's parents gave him the dark brown hair colour... or the light blue eyes?_

 _All the evidence seemed to be pointing towards the sneaky Frenchman himself - **Spy.**_

Scout widened his eyes after the thorough comparisons he made. Regardless, he still tried to deny it, " _Hell nah..._ that..." He chuckled, "That! Is a load of crap." He turned off the shower head and exhaled

All this comparing made him curious if Spy _really_ was his father... perhaps he would find out later, if he _ever_ found a way to get back to 1968...

 _Maybe_ he'd confront Spy about it.

And if Spy did happen to reveal himself as the Father that abandoned him... _Scout would probably beat the shit out of him..._

He finished his shower.

"Aight, time to dry myself up." Scout opened the shower curtains, revealing a bathroom full of hot steam and a blurry mirror.

Scout basically turned the bathroom into a mini-sauna, the temperature pleasingly warm. He raised a brow at the amount of steam that accumulated in the bathroom and looked around for a towel...

 _Unfortunately for Scout..._

 _There were no towels._

" _Crap!_ How the hell did I forget to bring a towel!" Scout groaned at what he most likely had to do... He probably had to ask Tracer to hand him a towel.

It _shouldn't_ have been annoying for him to ask her to do such a simple task, but considering that he had _teased_ Tracer like a jerk before he got in the shower... and the fact that she **vowed** to get him back for it...

Scout wasn't expecting her to... _comply._

It's been an awkward 2 minutes since he stood in the bathtub; nude, wet and contemplating. He wondered how long his shower was, it couldn't have been more than 20 minutes, that _rarely_ happened!

Scout could wait more minutes, and as he waited, he could've just basked in the awesome smell of roses emanating around his body! He smelled like a casket of freshly picked roses from the most pristine garden that anyone could think about!

But if there was one thing that Scout hated, _it was waiting._ He grew tired of waiting and decided to call out to Tracer.

Scout cleared his throat, "Uh... Yo umm, _Tracer!"_ He yelled out, loud enough to get her attention.

10 seconds later, Tracer knocked on the door, implying that she heard him. "Were you calling me?" She said through the door.

"Umm, yeah. I- I was..." He stuttered out.

"Okay, what's up?" Tracer replied.

"Uh... I forgot to bring... _A-a towel."_ Scout chuckled nervously at the end of his sentence, he felt his throat go dry and his heart beat quicken.

Scout felt awkward.

Tracer widened her eyes at his words.

Scout forgot to bring a towel... so he must've been naked... _with no means of covering the juicy parts..._

She blushed at the image of him being naked and grinned as she thought of a way to get him back after he teased her. "Oh! _You forgot to bring a towel, have you?"_ She said slyly.

No reply. Scout gulped.

"Uhm, hello? Don't make me leave you in there with no towel."

"Uh- y- yeah, I kinda forgot to bring one with me, sorry."

Tracer sighed, "Ya know, I really wouldn't mind if you walked around naked, especially in my house."

"Please, Tracer." Scout whined, he really didn't want to walk around her naked... what if he wasn't ' _long'_ enough?!

Scout packed a _near_ 7 incher, but he wasn't sure if she would think of it as long. He was uncomfortable about his length to say the least... And he wasn't really used to walking around naked... _who was?_

"Oh no worries, love... But you owe me an apology for earlier, as well as a favour. A favour that I can use upon you anytime. And this favour of mine that I'll ask from you... Well, it's a _must_ that you do it and if you don't? I'll do something so bad to you, you'd wish you have never met me. That means, no backing out like a pansy, no excuses, just bloody _do it... understand?"_ She said threateningly.

Scout almost laughed at Tracer's attempt to be threatening, but ultimately decided to hold it in.

He couldn't take her serious!

Tracer's accent was almost too innocent to be intimidated by, and she looked way too harmless to do anything harmful.

Scout thought the apology was easy, but a favour that she could use on him anytime she wanted... and he had to do it no matter what?

"Uhh, like, do I have to do it, or do I ' _Have to'_ do it?" Scout asked, confusing Tracer in the process.

Tracer tried to understand, "... _What?_ Say that again love, in _English_ please."

"'Kay, my bad. what I meant was, do I have to do it, no exceptions at all, just straight up, like... do it? No matter the conditions?" He asked.

"Mhm." Tracer nodded.

"Do I have to do it if I'm close to dying?"

"Yes." She said slyly.

"Do I have to do it if looks impossible?"

"Yeh." She kept nodding.

"Do I have to do it if it's against my own will?"

Tracer rolled her eyes and decided not to reply.

"Uh, Tracer? Ya still there?" Scout asked.

"You know what, I'm going to throw out all of these bloody towels," Tracer faked her footsteps, "Be back in a b-"

Scout cut her off, "NOOO! I get it, I get it f-fine!"

He needed the towel.

"You can use your frickin' favour crap on me anytime you want, there! Ya happy?"

"Promise me that you'll hold your word?" She really needed him to hold his word on her favour. The favour she was thinking of asking Scout may have the possibility of changing how her future would look... And possibly for Scout too.

Tracer would save it for later, only at the most correct time she would ask him, she had big plans for her favour...

But... this was Tracer! She was quick to use anything in order for her own wants... _especially if it contained instant **pleasure.**_

Let's just say that she was going to use the ' _favour'_ quickly...

Scout hesitated, but let the two words form, "I-I promise." It was stuttered, but it came out regardless.

Tracer sighed happily, "I'm **ecstatic** , love. Stay right where you are, I'll get the towels."

Scout's mind was in some shambles, what if it was a favour that he really didn't want to do? His response came broken, "Your welcome... I- I mean, THANKS!" Scout facepalmed at his fuck up, only causing Tracer to let out a short, adorable giggle. It was worth it to hear her sounds of laughter, it was probably his most favourite sound to hear... His most favourite being the sound of his own voice.

"You sound so bloody cute when you stutter, love! You should do it more." Tracer said, she loved it whenever Scout would have an awkward stutter, it sounded adorable in her opinion.

"I been stutterin' since I was a youngin', so you can count on that."

"Glad to hear... I'll be right back." Tracer went off to her room to find a spare towel for Scout.

A wide variety of towels were presented to her when she went to find one. "Orange... Nah. Pink?" She smirked, " _Maybe_." She kept searching, "Oh, I got it!" Tracer smiled as she pulled out a folded red towel out of her closet, "It's his favourite colour too!" She walked back to the bathroom door and knocked on the door to get Scout's attention.

"The Cavalry's here!" Tracer said as she knocked.

"What the hell's a cavalry?"

"Nevermind that, I got your towel... Can I come in or no?" Tracer asked.

Scout's cheeks slightly flared, "Uh no, I- I'm naked right now." He chuckled awkwardly.

"And? You've seen me naked, and this'll only be for five seconds, love, relax."

It would probably only be for 5 seconds, and she did have a point. Why would he be uncomfortable with her seeing him naked when he himself has already seen her naked...

 _And that was for more than 5 seconds._

The only thought that seemed to be keeping his hand away from the door was the length of his member... what if she would be disappointed at the size of him? That would be _embarrassing_ and would take a huge hit on Scout's snarky ego.

Scout made his decision.

"Fine, I'm stepping out of the showers, just gimme the towel quickly, alright?"

Tracer imitated him silently, "Open the door, Scout, it's my bathroom." She replied.

 _"Fine."_

He stepped out of the showers, one hand close to his crotch to cover the area and one hand on the door handle.

Tracer's heartbeat was quickening; she was about to see Scout naked! She briefly remembered how satisfying his erection looked when it bulged through his pants when they were walking the highway together.

It all happened when Scout took a short glimpse at Tracer's ass for the first time, the skin-tights she was wearing only making his erection more than happy to pop out. Judging from how hard the bulge was in Scout's pants, she could tell that he wasn't by any means _small... probably slightly above the average if she had to guess._

Tracer stopped pondering and noticed the door opening slightly, revealing Scout's hand.

She froze up.

 _The bathroom was steamy, the mirrors were blurred and Tracer thought it looked like the **perfect** spot to do something that included intimacy._

"Tracer, ya out there?" Scout called out.

" _Sweet cheeks?"_ Scout peeked his head through the slight opening of the door, covering his crotch by staying in cover of the door. He peeked his head out, only to see her frozen, holding a folded red towel in her stiff arms.

" _Blimey, **why** did he have to show his face..."_

Tracer became even more frozen as Scout peeked his head outside, revealing his messy dark brown hair that seemed to make his lightly coloured eyes stand out more. She eyed a drop of water falling from Scout's hair onto his chest, slowly sliding down onto his... _Crotch._

Her eyes then traveled from his confused expression, to an area that she really wanted to see.

Scout noticed her numbness and couldn't help but give out a chuckle, " _Oh man, this is golden!"_ He sighed, smiling at the mesmerized Tracer, "Can I... get a towel, please? Helloooo?"

He was contemplating to just swipe the towel out of Tracer's hands, but that would be rude... plus, he was curious on where this situation would take him if he allowed Tracer to stay frozen like she currently was.

 _So many dirty thoughts were forming in Tracer's mind when she saw his smile... the way he curled his lips, the way he was looking at her... the more she thought about Scout, the more her hormones were kicking into gear, activating her lusty drive for **pleasure**._

Her dirty thoughts triggered a brilliant idea to pop up inside of her head...

 _The favour that he **owes** her, and no matter what, Scout **has** to do it, **no excuses.**_

Tracer bit her lip, did she really want to waste his _100%_ **must do** favour for her own temporary pleasure? The bathroom looked _relaxing_ and **hot** , Scout looked like a prime example of a wet dream she would probably have in the near future and... Tracer looked like she was ready to... **Fuck.**

Scratch that.

 **She IS ready to fuck**... On a certain Mercenary.

Tracer managed to escape the trance that she was in. With all of the dirty thoughts running inside of her head, she made her mind up and she just _knew_ what she wanted to do with this handsome Bostonian...

Tracer stared at Scout's eyes with with pure **lust** , effectively removing his cocky smirk and making him curious.

"... Tracer?" Scout noticed her stare, it was off-putting and alluring at the same time, clouded by mystery as to what she would do next.

Tracer walked towards the bathroom door slowly, which caused Scout to become increasingly nervous. She dropped the towel in her hands, earning a confused stare from the young Mercenary.

"Uh... Tracer, you dropped the towel-"

Tracer cut Scout's words off by a move of desperate aggression. She had her lips meet his in a heartbeat, fighting for entrance. Her right hand slowly went up to his moist face, admiring his defined jawline with her soft touch.

Tracer was expecting Scout to break up the forced kiss, but he unexpectedly returned the kiss with half willingness, the other half being pure confusion.

They continued their embrace.

His right arm dropped by his side while his left hand went up to her cheeks, which was warm to the touch. His erection grew with every second he was entangled in the kiss, and with no clothes to restrain his hard on, it would have complete freedom for temporary growth.

Tracer couldn't notice Scout's erection as it was still being hidden by the bathroom door. The kiss continued and the door opened ever more slightly with each second that passed; Scout's crotch in danger of being revealed to Tracer.

He was mesmerized by the kiss, he felt his tongue losing the battle against Tracer's as he started to feel the need for oxygen, her kiss literally rendering him, **breathless**.

Scout pulled out of the kiss, inhaling quietly and staring dumbly back into Tracer's luscious eyes. " _W-why? Not like I'm complainin' or anything, but-"_

"Shut up and get ready for another one." Tracer said.

Scout was prepared this time.

This kiss was much more aggressive than the last one. It was clear that Tracer wanted to control the tempo, but Scout simply _wouldn't_ allow it, as he forced more emotion into his part of the kiss.

 _Tracer wanted to be in control so badly..._

She grunted in his mouth and held onto the back of his hair with a rough grip. " _You think you can kiss better than me, do you?"_ She muttered with an evil smile, her sentence almost inaudible because of how hard they were kissing each other.

 _It was getting sloppy... and rough._

Scout soon felt an animalistic instinct grow inside of him as Tracer spoke... _his hormones were **clicking**._

 _It was his sex drive kicking in._

 _He_ _wanted to fuck her **right now,**_ and though he was a virgin, it didn't stop his natural sex instincts from growing.

His heart beat was quick and his breaths were ragged... close to panting...

This all stopped as Scout surprised Tracer greatly... _Scout was determined to be in control of this one._

He growled inside of her mouth, gripped her hair with one hand, and pulled her out of the kiss, putting an abrupt stop to the sloppy kiss between them, which made her gasp with surprise.

Scout's eyes were affecting her with an intimidating burn, " _Don't fuckin' try me, sweet cheeks. I'm a way better kisser than you, just watch."_

Tracer didn't even have time to respond as he pulled her back against his lips, immediately gaining entrance. She found herself panting at how quickly her breath was running out against his greedy lips, the deep growls he was emitting inside of her mouth made her gasp lightly in return, only causing her to lose breath even more quickly.

Tracer was surprised at the amount of force he put inside of the kiss. It was highly arousing for her, more so than when he was being gentle and allowing.

She liked him even better, _**rough**._

Scout's left hand traveled from her face down to her hips. He had the side of her hip in a stern grip, causing Tracer to give him a shuddering moan inside of his mouth.

 _"Mmm... Scout-!"_ Tracer panted out, still entangled in his breathtaking kiss.

Scout groaned and put both hands softly around Tracer's warm cheeks, the bathroom door ever slowly opening.

" _What do you want, sweet cheeks?"_ He muttered, pulling out of her mouth abruptly, his face close to her's and his warm breath sending goosebumps around her body.

Tracer was nervous. She wanted Scout to _fuck_ her, but she couldn't find the words to come out of her mouth, his voice was alluringly deep and filled with lust! It intimidated her greatly and caused a certain type of fluid to slowly pool up between her legs...

She was frozen once again in his hold.

This was not how Tracer imagined the current situation to go down at all! The plan was for her to get Scout under her control, to maintain the tempo she wanted with him, and cruise onto what would hopefully be a good _fuck session... more specifically, her **first** fuck session with a MALE._

But obviously, it didn't go according to plan for her, because Scout was doing an amazing job at countering her attempts for domination, managing to control the situation in his own, rough, quick way.

 _Fuck, Scout was good._

"You know, all I needed was a **towel** , but then you come up on me, thinkin' you on a level of _bossy_ that Mista' Scout can't handle..." He let out a light chuckle, "I'll have ya know that ain't how it gonna work wit' me this time, maybe later..."

Scout could see lust in her eyes, her lips were trembling and her cheeks were hot to the touch. She was shaking and she didn't even know it, he stared at her eyes casually, his patience slowly fading away, " _And you still ain't answered my question_... _What. Do. You. Want?"_ He said sternly, letting his left hand down from her face only to find it gripped dangerously close to her ass.

The material of Tracer's black tights felt silky smooth against Scout's fingers, he crept his palm around her firm ass cheek, grabbing it roughly while asking her the same question, "What do you want, Tracer?" Scout's erection was raging as he was twitching for something... Or **_someone_** to pleasure it.

Tracer moaned, turned on greatly by his rough touches.

She needed to answer him!

" _I want you to fuck me!"_ Tracer admitted.

Scout had an evil smirk on his face as soon as he heard her words, " _Say that again, sweet cheeks."_

"FUCK. ME!" Tracer repeated.

 _Scout's lips curled into a seductive grin._

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into the bathroom with him, causing her face to redden entirely. He closed the door quickly, trapping himself and Tracer inside the steam-filled bathroom. " _Shoulda just said that first."_

This was the real purpose for Scout's favour... _a good fuck._

Tracer gasped as she peeked a look at Scout's length. It was nearly 7 inches of pure, cut pleasure. Decently long and _very_ _hard._

She looked back at Scout's eyes, amazed by his size, " _Y-You're quite big for a skinny guy..."_ She stuttered nervously, her hand itching to touch his shaft.

" _Thanks... ain't you glad that this is gonna go inside of you?"_ Scout replied wittingly. He was doing a lot of the talk despite never doing it before.

" _Can't wait..."_ Tracer said, a nervous smile forming on her face.

Scout was a virgin though, a first timer. He was contemplating on whether or not to tell Tracer about his virginity. Would it ruin the mood she's in if she knew that she was getting fucked by a virgin?

An amateur?

Scout assumed that Tracer had been fucked before... she was so damn gorgeous, it would be quite shocking to him to find out if she hadn't been fucked yet.

Scout decided to tell her, his hands still touching her body, " _Alright, look. I know I talk the talk a lot, but before we do this, just thought I'd let ya know that I'm... like, y'know... A- a- a virgin... Is that cool with-"_

Tracer put a finger to his lip, shushing him, " _Shhh... that makes this moment all the more **special** for the both of us then... I'm waiting for you."_ She said seductively.

It didn't matter to Tracer if Scout was a virgin, the fact that she was a virgin as well only made the situation much more unique and heartfelt between the both of them...

Tracer never had a real penis inside of her. All she had inside of her were her masturbation toys, her fingers, as well as Emily's fingers. She had her hymen broken when she used a dildo on herself for the first time, but she didn't officially count it as losing her virginity, it can never compare to the real thing.

Tracer recalled the bliss she was in whenever she was fingered by Emily and whenever she used her masturbation toys on herself, the feeling felt amazing to her and was anxious on how it would feel when done by a man.

Once again, Scout tried to remember what Spy had taught him about having sex with a woman, _he really wanted to impress Tracer._ He remembered Spy telling him that men should always do the foreplay first, then proceed to smoothly transition onto the real sex. Scout assumed foreplay was to moisten up the girl first

So he made his move...

" _Okay..."_ Scout gave her a kiss before proceeding, "Your prolly not gonna be able to walk after this..." Scout said, a sly grin on his face. Once again, talking the talk...

Tracer's body tensed at his words, "Let's see about that, love..." She said slowly, half nervous and half willing.

Scout rolled his eyes happily and went to work.

The tempo seemed to change as soon as Scout pulled Tracer inside...

He let his hands take her crop-top off slowly, making sure his thumbs were gliding along her chest as he pulled up her shirt.

Scout's fingers felt warm against her soft, chilly skin, the romantic heat of the bathroom was a very drastic change from the other cool temperature rooms inside of her apartment. She panted quietly at his touch, watching him discard her crop-top onto the ground and looking up at his eyes with anxiousness.

" _Look at that body..._ Mind if I get closer to it?" Scout asked, causing Tracer to back up against the door with a huge blush covering her face, she was sweating at his comments, the steam only making it more obvious as he made his next move.

Scout pinned her hands onto the bathroom door and pushed his body closer onto her's, "I'm guessing that's a ' _yes_ '."

The tip of his naked erection made contact with Tracer's lower chest, sending a tingling sensation between her legs while also causing her to grunt out with joy, both happening simultaneously.

Scout exhaled sharply at the contact his tip made with her soft skin, "Ya like that, huh?" He let out a quick chuckle, not even waiting for a reply.

Scout let his lips land upon her's passionately, both of their eyes closed as their tongues tasted one another, none of them no longer having the intentions for control over another... both of them just _wanted_ each other...

Tracer's head completely backed onto the bathroom door as she quickly found herself getting lost in his tantalizing lips.

The continuous contact with the tip of his penis made it hard for her to move, each poke against her chest sent numbing tingles to her crotch, which was slowly getting moist. Tracer took a series of quick breaths, her heart beat quickening as she felt lightheaded.

Scout noticed and slowly pulled out of the kiss, concerned for her, " _You okay?"_ He said with caring eyes.

Tracer opened her eyes, only to look at a wet, messy haired boy with **_tempting_** blues.

"... Just, continue what you were doing..." She said, nervously biting down on her lip.

Scout smirked and went in for another kiss. It wasn't as long as the first one, but still managed to pack the same level of sweet. He then let his lips plant kisses from her neck all the way down to her cleavage. He let his hands off of Tracer's wrist while still keeping his face in between her cleavage, skillfully guiding his hands to find the hook of Tracer's black-laced bra... he found it, and easily unhooked it, discarding the bra onto the bathroom floor with one hand.

Just as he guessed, Tracer's nipples were erect and pointy.

He couldn't help but smirk pleasingly.

He stared at Tracer's face, glimpsed at her nipples, he took his hands off of her body with the intentions of purposely trying to tease her.

Yeah.

Scout just _had to_ tease Tracer in such a heated moment...

Tracer had her eyes closed for some seconds until she peeked at Scout's face. She noticed that his hands were no longer on her body and that he was doing... **Nothing. **

He was doing nothing with her body... no action if any sort...

Tracer became really, **really** furious... she refused to get teased _twice_ in a day.

" _Scout-!"_ She said with venom, " _Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

Scout cut her off by pinning her hands roughly back onto the bathroom door, shutting her up quickly.

Scout put his mouth close to Tracer's ear, "Shhh... _Just frickin' relax, okay?"_ His assuring whispers and his casual dominance sent goosebumps to her warm body, pleading for more as she nodded willfully.

Scout let his hands off of her wrists and carried her by the waist, causing her to let out a surprised gasp. He smiled at her and she laughed back, both Scout and Tracer enjoying the situation they were in. She instinctively wrapped both legs around his slim frame, the support of Scout's arms beneath her back was more than enough to carry her light body.

Scout let his left arm unwrap from Tracer's body, holding her weight with his right arm. He stared at Tracer and casually parted her hair from her face, there was a peaceful silence surrounding the two until Scout spoke, " _Crap_... I- _I_ could stare at you all day..." He stroked her hair, "You're... _You're_ _beautiful_ , _Tracer_." He blurted out, saying whatever came to his mind as he felt truly **lost** in her stare.

He regained his senses when Tracer replied to him, "And you're probably one of the most handsomest men to not lose their virginity yet. _You... you_ _have to fuck me now... I'm so wet for you, please."_ Tracer whined out.

"Don'tt worry, I'll do it." Scout said, letting his left hand slowly travel to her left nipple, rubbing rhythmically as he let his teeth gently nibble at her right nipple.

Tracer's eyes rolled back in ecstasy, " _Ohhhh my goddddd..."_

His actions caused her to shudder in pure bliss, he could feel her body _tremble_ at his touch and her moans were making it too obvious to him that she needed him **inside** of her... Right now.

"Please, Scout... I need you in me-"

Scout kissed her lips, forcing more desperate moans to come out of Tracer.

He pulled out of the kiss, "I gotta get ya pants off first before we get anywhere."

Scout carried her with one arm; her ass just _inches_ above his erection. He quickly removed his clothes off the sink with one quick swipe, and laid Tracer down on top of it.

Fortunately, her bathroom was quite spacious, and her sink was spacious enough for someone of Tracer's size to be able to fit onto the surface of it.

Tracer looked at him with lust as his hands slowly _tugged_ at the waistband of her tights.

" _Stop... stop teasing me, just pull it off."_ Tracer begged.

Scout nodded, " _Whatever you say, Sweet cheeks."_ He slowly pulled the black tights off of her, his fingers trailing her thighs and her toned legs as he took it off, dropping it onto the the floor.

His fingers crept around her thighs as he crouched, bringing his face closer to her moist panties that were covering the area of wetness.

Tracer's heart was pounding as she waited for him to pull her panties off, her clit _slick_ with moistness, just begging to be rubbed and licked!

She bit her lower lip softly when Scout pulled her panties off, _revealing her full nudity to him._

" _Damn, I almost forgot how good you looked while naked."_ Scout complimented.

Tracer giggled softly, gently biting on her own finger, awaiting him anxiously.

Scout started by casually licking and penetrating Tracer's clit with his tongue, her body spasm'd and arched further into him, allowing for deeper penetration.

She sweated profusely and put one hand to his messy hair, forcing him down deeper into her clit. " _MMmm! Scouuut-!"_

He cut her off by letting his left hand pinch at her nipple, putting Tracer in a world of bliss, making her wish this moment could last forever.

But it was quickly proven to be rhetorical thinking for her as she felt herself shamefully close to her climax.

 _Scout was becoming so good at this..._ she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at how easy her pleasure threshold was... but she didn't think much of it when Scout started to rub circles around her clit with his fingers, not even knowing he transitioned from tongue to fingers due to her loud screaming. Her mind was a pure daze of pleasure, her eyes cloudy and her mouth letting out continuous sounds of happiness.

Scout kept his two right fingers rubbing Tracer's clit as he kissed Tracer, his left hand skillfully stimulating her nipples as he pulled out of the kiss, seductively whispering to her, " _I'm gonna make you cum so frickin' quick, Tracer..."_

Scout left a trail of kisses down from her neck all the way to her lower chest, he lowered his head down and kissed her clit gently, making Tracer pant out for _more._

" _Hnnhg! God- yessss! Make me cum, Scouuut!"_ She gasped out.

He then expertly rubbed her G-Spot with his index and his middle finger, making her spasm against his touch and turning her breaths ragged as she felt her orgasm approaching, a pleasuring feeling pulsating near her clit.

Her body twitched, her toes curled up, her legs tightened as she howled with bliss...

 _Tracer came._

She came all over Scout's fingers, her eyes fluttering as she gripped the edge of the sink softly. She was out of breath and couldn't release anymore screams, not even if she wanted to, dry breaths were the only sound that escaped her mouth.

She was **trembling**.

She had ecstasy, joy and pleasure written all over her face.

Scout smiled and exhaled calmly, "That was really quick, Tracer..." He slyly said, causing Tracer to release a short giggle.

"Shut up... You-" She was cut off when Scout pinched her nipples that were still erect. " _Fuck!"_

"You gotta watch your mouth, young lady... potty mouths ain't good to have." Scout said sarcastically.

" _Shut up, you silly bloke."_ She giggled weakly in response, taking another breath before she spoke up, " _Scout... I still want to get fucked by you..."_

Scout chuckled and took his finger off her nipple, "Yeah, I haven't forgotten about that, but like, see this... _that_ was meant to be the **_foreplay_**... But you came like, really frickin' quick... Like, _REALLY, FRICKIN' QUICK."_ He repeated for extra emphasis.

Tracer blushed in embarassement when Scout noticed how quickly she had cummed to him, she probably only lasted 3 minutes!

And he probably wasn't even trying his best!

Her eyes rolled annoyingly at his remarks.

"So... Are-are you sure you still wanna uhm, like, have sex? We could do it later-"

"No!" Tracer cut him off, " _I wanna fuck, please, love. I want **you** to be the man that I lost myself too..."_ She said.

Scout smirked and chuckled, " _Alright_ ," He backed up from her body and slowly rubbed his erect cock, staring pleasuring daggers into Tracer's lust-filled eyes. " _Let's see what we can do..."_

 _Scout was thinking about the many positions he could uptake with Tracer..._

 **Scout was just a few moments away from losing his virginity...**

* * *

 *** _Yo, people. Any segment of text that begins with an asterisk (star) before the first letter or word, means that it's a segment of text that is regarded towards editing! (Something like this paragraph you're reading rn!)_ ***

 **Looks like Scout has Tracer's number down when it comes to making her cum and as you can probably tell, Scout is about to rail the fuck out of Tracer in the next chapter, he's going to officially lose his virginity to her and Tracer will officially lose her virginity to him.**

 **How long is Scout going to last with Tracer in a fuck session? Shit idk, find out in the next chapter.**

 **As for the POV parts, I will add it in later chapters, I'll probably have a majority of a chapter focused on either Scout's POV or Tracer's POV, have them talking about... Stuff, stuff that is relevant to what you read in the story.**

 **With that outta the way, I'll see ya in the next chapter, which will probably be in about 1-2 weeks, depends on how dedicated I'm feeling :)  
**


	9. A Mercenary and Sex

*** _Oh my god, I had to edit this chapter A TON! Completely rewrote the whole feel of the Sex between them, removed the scenes and dialogue that did not need to be included, and... basically, fixed the crappy writing I done on this chapter*_ **

**What up tho? This chapter is basically ALL LEMON! 6'500 WORDS OF STRICT LEMON featuring an egotistical boy and a British chick! So for anyone that absolutely HATES lemons, I suggest you just skip this chapter as it's basically... Just lemon. However, if you love lemon like I do, I'll assume you gon' like this chapter a lot... Wit that outta the way, read up and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Mercenary and Sex**

Her body was already sweating from the pleasure he gave her in such an intense climax.

But this was far from over.

Scout was flabbergasted by how gorgeous Tracer's perspirated body looked. Those amazing curves of her's seemed to flash with the steamy light inside the bathroom, giving her a gorgeous aura to her gorgeous body. Her eyes were hungry for more, despite her body language.

 _"Maybe we should start it by you getting down on your knees?"_ Scout asked, clueless on how couples made love.

Tracer was fresh off an orgasm, so he guessed that she would be unable to help herself off the surface of the sink.

But to his surprise, she obeyed his command, helping herself off the sink, kneeling in front of his length.

Tracer eyed his shaft, a slight nervousness applied to her face, " _... This.. This is the first time that I've done something like this, so if I mess up-"_

He cut her off swiftly, _Sweet cheeks, don't go hard on yourself... this's the first time for the both of us, and honestly, I'm feelin' all weird inside too, so you ain't alone."_

She smiled at him, eyeing his shaft one more time before deciding to start it off.

She licked her hand, planning to use her saliva as a lubricant for an easier handle on his length.

The fact that she was already starting it without his acknowledgement was a huge turn on to the excited Mercenary.

" _Jesus, Tracer. That's pretty frickin' hot."_ Scout complimented, nervous drops of sweat fumbling down his temple as he eyed her actions.

Tracer let out a soft giggle in response.

She started it off by putting the palm of her hand around the head of Scout's already hardened cock, rubbing slowly; from head to base, breathing evenly at how _hard_ he felt against her hand.

Scout pursed his lips and gasped. Her soft hand was doing wonders on him so far, and it hadn't even been 5 strokes in!

This was _amazing._

 _"Fuck..."_ He let out, breathlessly.

Her rubbing started off with a slow pace, but due to how wet his shaft was increasingly becoming (Via Tracer's saliva), the pacing started to increase alarmingly.

He shifted uncomfortably, continuously letting out silent curses and growls at her hand.

 _"I swear, if you keep rubbin' me like that, I ain't gonna last long,"_ he muttered.

Rubbing on his hard length felt extremely satisfying for her already, hearing his reactive groans towards it made her want to do it more, _but hearing him admit that he was going to be out of it soon if she kept on doing what she was doing; it made her want to **finish** him off._

" _Maybe that's what I'm trying to do, luv'. You've done it to me twice already,"_ she reminded him, teasing him, _rubbing even faster._

Scout's body became more tense and stiff with her sudden increase of speed.

He started to pant desperately at how quickly she was stroking him.

" _Hnh... ugh- how are we gonna fuck... if you ain't even gonna give me the chance to do it.."_

Tracer gave him a smirk in response, her hand still jerking at his cock.

Scout sighed pleasingly in return, " _... fuck... but, k-keep rubbin', cause it feels so **good**."_

Tracer was now cautious... _and she could've sworn that was a moan._

Would Scout still be able to fuck her even if he had came recently?

 _It looked like Scout was near his reaching point as well..._

Tracer quickly took her hand off of his throbbing dick, which was slowly pulsing with the hint of release just moments before she decided to cease contact with him.

"Shite... Scout. Would you still be able to shag me if I made you cum right now?" She asked, looking up at his face, which was quite exasperated.

" _The hell's a 'shag'?"_ He asked, zero breath in his tone.

 _"A fuck, Scout. A. Fuck."_ She stated.

He took a breath, shrugging, _"Maybe,"_ another breath, _"maybe. But I feel like I just ended a damn sprint..."_ he chuckled, _"that sexy hand of your's almost killed me."_ He told her.

She scoffed, " _Hmph,_ I thought you never got tired, love..."

He took another breath, feeling his release plunder down because of the conversation.

"Don't remember tellin' you that. But for the most part - it's true; _I don't get tired._ But, _I sometimes do get tired._ And if your hand keeps yankin' on my piece down there, I'd probably be too tired to even speak."

" _So basically, I can't end you early. That's what you're saying?"_ She asked.

" _Basically."_ He quoted, "But hey! That's better for the both of us, no?"

"It is... _and that means you can stick your pecker inside of me- WITHOUT being tired!"_ Tracer exclaimed.

"Yeah..." he gulped, _"... yeah, that too..."_ a small sigh escaped his mouth as the nervousness got the better of him.

 _"Oh god. Speakin_ ' bout that, _I'm... I'm really friggin' nervous t-to do it with you,"_ he whispered.

Hearing Scout's nervousness show only gave Tracer a dose of excitement for herself, which urged her to speak up on it.

 _"This is what we want to do, right?"_

He gave her a slow nod.

 _"Exactly."_ She said, _We've been yappin' our mouths for quite a bit, don't you think? All this talking has made things quite stale."_

Scout chuckled, " _Right, heh. Sorry for-"_

Tracer didn't wanna hear it.

" _Stop talking,_ and get ready for this one."

Scout shut his mouth, obeying her wants.

His shaft was still lubricated with her saliva and decent for a well rub, but it didn't matter, as she was about to do something new with it...

Tracer puckered her lips softly before putting her mouth down on him. As soon as she was done with her preparations, she took a deep breath and rubbed her lower lip onto the head, going it over again with her mouth slightly open, her warm breath making his body shudder. She looked up at him for a reaction, and because he wasn't moaning, she continued. The goal for her was to make him moan, now.

She _loved_ sex-toys, and she would make Scout the best one of them all.

She used her tongue to lick at the side of his shaft, jealously, as if another girl beat her to it. She was motivated to make him feel like this was the best thing that he could've ever experienced. She was sloppy too, and she wasn't even using her whole mouth.

The anticipation was killing Scout!

He was letting out the heaviest gasps and the most desperate breaths at the actions she was doing so far, but no hint of moans just yet...

So Tracer stepped up her game.

After licking his shaft clean, Tracer decided to _twirl_ the tip of her tongue on the head of his cock, which forced Scout to elicit a moan.

Tracer licked the head of Scout's fully erect dick, twirling her tongue around his head while giggling contagiously. Scout's breaths were turning intense the longer she kept doing the tantalizing action on him.

His body was shaking and his hands were _trembling_ , he needed _something_ to grip to prevent himself from collapsing onto the floor because of the pleasure that was invading his body.

Fortunately, he was close to the door.

He let his left hand lean on the door and his right hand softly grip Tracer's hair.

The more she continued to swirl around his tip, the harder he gripped onto her hair.

Tracer found joy in the sound of his ruined breaths. She'd smile at herself every time she heard his breaths spiral into bliss.

Then, she did it; something that almost caused him to go overboard.

Tracer went _deeper,_ attempting to swallow his length whole.

 _Oh god._

He growled loudly at the feel of Tracer's mouth downing him. Her mouth was so warm... it made his shaft even wetter than before.

Scout was in so much _bliss._ This was beyond amazing, and beyond bliss itself... this was something he couldn't describe; the mouth and the tongue of a gorgeous lady devouring his hard dick as if she was a damn veteran!

She wasn't a veteran though.

She let out a small cough as she felt the head poke at her throat, turning on her gag reflex.

As she retracted from his dick, a mass of her saliva was left on his shaft. Her cheeks blushed at the mess she had made.

 _"Sorry, Scout, I- I got too carried away."_ She ended with a giggle, feeling a drip of saliva plop down against her knee.

 _"'S alright. I can handle it."_

He wasn't expecting her to take him in so _quickly._ He was caught off guard.

" _Oh-! Fuck!"_ Scout was repeating her name along with a few curses as she started to suck him off.

She bobbed her head up and down. Up and down until her jaw started to hurt. Up and down, using her tongue to lick at his tip, using her mouth to satisfy him.

His dick was dripping as she took her mouth off of it. He looked at Tracer, only to find her smiling embarrassingly at the mess she made again on him.

Tracer giggled quietly, _"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. I am a messy girl after all."_

" _Messy is exciting though, and that was_ _exciting for sure."_ Scout replied.

Tracer smiled at the witty response.

Her smile... he wanted nothing more than to place it _all over_ his wet dick.

He wanted to _force_ her on him again, but he couldn't do that, not to someone he _**loved** ,_ so he pleaded.

 _"Can I make a request for you to do less talking... cause you're friggin' **great** at what you do."_ He complimented, his finger trailing down her cheek.

Tracer purred against his finger, " _Mmmm, okay, Scout."_ She smiled at him and felt her already hot cheeks flare up more when Scout looked back at her with a doggy expression... _His tempting eyes_...

 _Tracer could get lost in his eyes forever if he stared at her long enough._

She slowly stared away from his lost expression and brought Scout back to reality by attempting to suck him whole yet again... she _attempted,_ but it didn't go as planned.

 _7 inches was very difficult for Tracer to swallow._

She gagged against his length, defeated again. Like last time, saliva came onto his shaft, but it did cause Scout to moan out. But it didn't stop her from blowing him; Tracer continued to suck, lick and do all sorts of things upon his penis with the use of her mouth.

Unsurprisingly, Scout found himself in a similar situation; _she was about to end him quick, he wasn't going to last any longer if she kept ravaging him like this._

He put a stiff hand to her cheeks, taking Tracer's mouth off of his needy cock, earning him a confused _glare_ from the agent.

Tracer frowned at him, "You won't even let me finish your bloody popsicle?" She asked with fake sadness.

Even during sex, Tracer managed to give Scout the 'butterfly' feeling.

Scout snickered shortly, the majority of his breath gone because of all the sounds of pleasure and joy that came out of his mouth.

" _You... you almost made me cum, sweet cheeks."_

"Oh, blimey! I haven't even noticed. I was so into it!"

And she was into it. She felt like she was licking an actual popsicle when blowing on Scout's dick, which told a lot about the childish personality that was still embedded in her.

" _Yeah, I could tell you were..._ anyways, let's do something a bit different..."

He figured it was time.

"Oh... what's wrong with what I'm doing currently?" Tracer asked.

He stroked her cheek softly, "Ain't nothin' wrong with **_anything_** that you do, sweet cheeks,"

 _His words made Tracer so warm... was it in his instincts to always make her smile whenever he was talking?_

 _She didn't know the answer to that, but she hoped it would continue._

"I just need you to close your eyes and... _and_ _just_ **_trust_** me on this one, you're gonna like it... _**a lot.**_ Okay?"

Tracer simply nodded and gave him a smile, knowing she'd be in trusting hands.

She closed her eyes and felt Scout's warm hands wrap themselves around her waist... she gasped sharply, the contact from his fingers always felt so new and exciting to her body.

Scout noticed how sharp her gasp was.

He didn't want her to feel nervous as to what was going to happen, so he unwrapped his right arm from her slim waist and put a finger softly over her lips, shushing her and assuring that he wasn't going to do wrong. " _Shh... nothing bad ain't gonna happen."_

Tracer sighed, feeling like royalty when Scout shushed her, " _You're so bloody sweet, Scout... I love you."_ She told him, gentleness adorning her tone, every word; _pure and true._

Her words gave Scout the most genuine smile one could naturally develop, as he decided not to reply, but to only **do**. Scout gave her a quick kiss on her forehead that made her giggle softly. He laid her back down on the sink, the warm surface of the furniture only able to support Tracer's body. Her gorgeous legs hung off the edge as Scout adjusted himself his crotch to be on level with Tracer's...

 _He was ready to do this and he had to make sure Tracer was ready as well._

" _You can open your eyes now."_ He said.

Tracer opened her eyes slowly and gasped, her heart racing at the sight of Scout's member leveled with her moist clit.

" _Look at me, Tracer,"_ Scout put a hand to her flared cheeks and gently tilted her head up so that her eyes were staring directly at his, _crap... you're so pretty_... _are you ready?"_ He asked with a nervous smile.

Tracer just continued to stare at him with a lazy smile, hearing what he said and knowing what he was talking about. She was just simply admiring the view of his alluring eyes, truly feeling gifted to be attracted to such a fine man.

Scout repeated himself, unsure if Tracer has heard him or not, _"Tracer_ Are you sure I can-"

 _"Yes._ **_Take_** _me already, please."_ She begged.

Tracer was ready for Scout to be the one to take her virginity, as she was ready to take his as well. This was a truly special moment in her life, losing her virginity to someone who she has found _love_ with... he was going to be marked as her taker and vice versa with her as well, and she wouldn't have it any other way... _she was ready._

Scout was ready as well. Though he didn't quite imagine losing his virginity in the current situation he was in, he could say that it did beat the _supposed_ way he assumed himself losing his virginity.

He always imagined that he would lose his long overdue virginity to some street tramp in his home city of Boston... _he didn't expect himself to be so lucky to be the taker of such a beautiful girl's virginity._

He was finally going to do it! All those years of teasing from his other teammates and his brothers, making bold assumptions about him keeping his virginity throughout his lonely life... and he was about to prove them all wrong.

 _This was great._

 _She was great._

Scout gulped and nodded at Tracer's request. _This was the time._

He held the inside of her thighs and spread them apart from each other, clasping softy onto the warm skin. His breathing started to ramp up as he grabbed his shaft, inching it closer to Tracer's crotch. The closer he got, the more nervous and jittered he was. He tried taking calm breaths; but it all came out staggered instead.

 _His tip touched Tracer's highly **sensitive** clit._

 _She gasped — sharp. Same with him._

Tracer felt like her whole body has just been _sparked_ with pleasure. His tip made her body tense and made her hips buckle with the need for more.

" _Fuck!"_ Tracer whined out, almost touching her own clit.

" _Crap!_ I felt that too, sorry about that." Scout apologized.

Though it was sweet of him to apologize, she didn't want that! She wanted him to put himself inside of her; _fully and whole._

His head felt so _thick._ His thickness was making her slightly uncomfortable, but she dared not show it, for Scout's over concerning nature would kick in.

If her reaction was so sensitive to his tip... _how would she react to his whole length?_

Tracer was about to find out soon.

" _Okay,"_ Scout breathed in and out, " _I got this... just put it in nice and slow, Scout. Simple,"_ he thought to himself. He held his shaft in his hands, looking for the correct angle to put himself inside of her.

It took some time, but he finally managed...

 _ **Scout went inside of Tracer...**_

And the most amazing, spectacular feeling that he could ever experience or imagine had just been granted to him in this tense moment...

Scout's body automatically stiffened. His eyes widened — double the original size. He got sucked into a whole other dimension. His mouth turned into an exasperated 'O'.

 _"Oh-! God-!"_ He moaned louder the deeper he went inside of her ultra tight walls. Half of his length was inside of her, and his moans _would not_ cease, " _Fuck-!"_ He felt like he has **exploded** out of pleasure the moment his full length finally went all in, unable to contain how loud his shaky breaths were.

He gasped even harder as her walls tigtened around him, letting out an aggressive scowl as he willed himself deeper. The friction that was working against his inexperienced skin was rippling his insides with a genuine passion.

He could even feel the _air_ tightening around him. There was an intense fire blazing around in his head, travelling deep down towards his stomach. It was spreading all around his body, _the feeling was highly sensational for him._

He was breathing so quickly that he thought he was going to pass out on the spot! He instinctively gripped onto her curvy hips quickly before collapsing himself on her body.

He couldn't stop himself from collapsing onto her, his inexperienced sex life proved so.

His face was buried at the nook of Tracer's neck, his delirious, broken breaths felt soothing against her delicate skin.

He took a breath, exhausted.

 _"I... swear, sweet cheeks... you're.. y-you're so tight. So, so tight... fuck."_ Scout gasped out, still in a current high of his own pleasure.

 _He growled passionately, lifted himself off her body, then continued to thrust once again._

 _If one thought that Scout was having the time of his life, they had to consider Tracer's experience too._

 _Tracer_ _has **never** screamed her **loudest** until he put himself inside of her... and she screamed almost every day._

She let out a shriek or painful pleasure when Scout put himself inside of her unclaimed walls. She had to grip onto the side of the sink with a tough hold as he kept going in deeper. Her body was shaking from how hard and long his length was. He could've very well re-arranged her guts with how deep he was intent on going.

 _It_ _was fully inside of her._ Prior to getting completely penetrated by his dick, she thought that that he couldn't possibly fit it into her pussy - which was _very_ tight.

She was wrong, obviously. He slid inside of her with ease... it was like her walls were _molded_ for his own cock... like every feature of her walls were specifically meant for his, _and his **only.**_

When Scout thrusted inside Tracer for the second time, she screamed once more and shed an actual tear. She _thought_ that she could handle the pain of a real penis being inside of her... she was wrong... **It hurt for her.** Though it was very _painful_ for her, she was _beyond_ pleasured at the same time. Her breaths were an odd mix of whimpers and moans, which she desperately let out into Scout's ears as he collapsed on top of her yet again.

" _Fuck, did I hurt you?"_ Scout asked, willing himself off of her body, his eyes concerning even through the personal pleasure.

Tracer didn't reply. She took her shaking hands off the sink and placed it roughly against his cheeks, pulling his lips onto her trembling one's for a kiss. They kissed, Tracer moaning and grunting for control as their tongues fought with each other. Her body tensed up, causing her walls to tighten even more around Scout.

Scout couldn't handle the pleasure.

He winced his eyes and gasped inside her mouth. With a shaky breath, he pulled out of the kiss forcefully, and carefully took his length out of her tight walls, groaning loudly as he pulled out.

It took a moment for him to realize, that this was **not** a dream.

Tracer was still breathing heavily after Scout took himself out of her, his length was beyond satisfying to her and she wanted him inside again, her pleasure not satisfied just yet.

 _"Scout, you... bloody hell, that felt fucking fantastic,"_ she moaned out quietly, _"go **faster** next time."_

Scout heard her and chuckled lightly, unsure if she was biting off more than she could chew, but regardless, he was eager to get back to it. He felt like he was on top of the world now that he wasn't a virgin anymore, and in return, found himself refreshed with more energy to put it back inside of her tight pink pleasure walls.

Tracer heard his chuckle and assumed that she was going to be **in** for it. Losing her virginity to Scout just made her feel relaxed and more ready for his thrusts, and despite how easily his length fit _and_ slid inside of her, she still needed to get used to the **raw** feeling of him pumping thrusts into her.

 _She knew he was doing this without a condom on. Good thing both of them were pure._

Scout adjusted Tracer's body on the sink and angled his tip to level with her pussy. He gave her an awe driven groan as he slid inside of her... he then began to thrust.

 ** _x_**

The only sounds that could be heard in the bathroom were Scout's deep growls and Tracer's heavy moans.

 _ **Very,** heavy moans._

 _"Fuck, Scout, fuck! Faster! Faster!"_

Scout kept thrusting inside and out of her and soon, he knew he was beginning to develop a rhythm. Tracer enjoyed the smooth pattern that his thrusts were being delivered at. She found extreme pleasure in herself as she didn't feel the _need_ to do any work, finding it amazing that she could leave it all up to Scout to satisfy her wants as she laid down and continued to take it.

He continued to thrust, the 3 minutes of his thrusting were filled with Tracer's cute, exasperated dirty talk and his own aggressive growls of pleasure. Now that she was slightly accustomed to the feeling of him, she found herself moaning out of _joy_ , rather than _pain_ when compared to the first few minutes of his thrusts.

Scout's eyes were lazily locked onto Tracer's for the majority of the 3 intense minutes. He was so _focused_ on her eyes. The very beauty of her gave him a high. He desperately didn't want his magic to stop, because he currently had her stuck in a zone of bliss where it only included himself and her.

Scout's thrusts slowed down, his hands going down from her waist to her thighs, softly trailing his hands up and down her warm skin. Her moans got softer every time he touched her, which gave him a warm smile.

Tracer's sounds... her _purrs of_ pleasure were something to die for. He looked away from her tempting eyes and peeked at her crotch area for just a second, and thought of a new position he wanted to try out... _With Tracer's permission of course._

Scout slowed down his thrusts to an almost complete halt, which would allow her to hear him more clearly.

"Tracer?"

" _Scout- DAMN IT, STOP TALKING, and fuck me **harder!** "_

Tracer was still stuck in her personal world of bliss. Scout could tell by her facial expression; Eyes lazily closed, lips slightly open, and a smile that said 'Do not disturb please', was all that he needed to see to know she was feeling like cloud nine.

Scout decided to stop his thrusting completely, a bold and dangerous move in the presence of the lust driven Tracer, he hoped he didn't make a mistake...

He pulled out of her with a quiet exhale and waited for Tracer to realize that he had stopped.

She let out a sharp gasp as he pulled out of her, the 7 inches of rock hard skin abandoning her. She opened her eyes slowly, her lazy smile turning to a curious frown.

 _"W-why?"_ She asked, tired.

Scout couldn't understand why Tracer had to be so cute at all times, even her groggy voice managed to make him emit a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it, just takin... Y'know, a little break..." He lied... he didn't know why he was lying, all he wanted to ask her was if she wanted to try out a new position.

"That's rubbish! The fastest man alive can't take breaks..." Tracer muttered. She managed to make her aching body sit up, she scooted closer to his body with her legs still spread out, his penis leaning against her flat chest.

It sent electrifying senses to her. It made her purr with a strong sense of pleasure. She grabbed the head of his penis roughly with her right hand, which forced Scout to emit a shaky growl.

His growl was a turn on, as it urged her to hold him with a more desperate grip.

"I want you inside of me... **Now** , _luv'_."

Scout was powerless to resist, she held his head with a unbreakable grip and was already rubbing dangerously on her clit. Her gentle voice seemed to make him even more obeying to her orders.

If Tracer wanted his dick inside of her, he'd do it, no questions asked. She was already guiding him inside of her...

But before Tracer could put it in herself, he surprisingly put it in himself. He wrapped both of his hands around Tracer's waist as she was no longer laying down on the sink, but instead, sitting down, her legs hanging uselessly off the edge of the sink.

Tracer wrapped her legs around Scout's slim waist and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling her body closer to his, causing him go deeper inside of her. Scout was now carrying Tracer, his quick breaths hot and soothing against her warm body.

He carried her off the sink with a grunt and pinned her back against the bathroom door, thrusting her against the support of the doorframe. He was thrusting upwards and therefore had to put more force into his thrusts to go in deeper inside of her.

The more force he applied, the louder she screamed ( _obviously),_ the bathroom was a room full of sexy moans and sharp growls as of the moment.

Tracer gripped his back, leaving sharp marks of her nail across his flesh.

As he thrusted, he let one of his hands go away from her waist, caressing her delicate body with his free hand. He found his free hand gliding along Tracer's thighs. He couldn't help but give it a quick slap. She gave a lazy smile to his boldness, turning her on with an urgent gasp.

" _Mmm!_ _I missed this sexy ass,"_ Scout muttered as he thrusted.

He smirked and slapped her ass, growling at how nice her round cheeks felt against his hand; it was soft, firm and squishy.

He then grabbed her rear with a stern hold, _"Your ass is so nice._ _I think I'm in love with it."_ He growled out, confidently smacking against it.

 _This was such a fucking turn on for her._

She bit her lips and moaned harder in response, _"Oh-God! Yes! Slap it_ _! I've been so bloody naughty-"_

Scout slapped her ass harder.

Tracer grunted loudly in response, " _Hnh! Harder, Scout!"_

His hand continued to _caress_ her ass roughly. She enjoyed the erotic pain of his palm reddening her firm skin.

Scout didn't want to admit that he was starting to get tired of thrusting upwards, though Tracer's loud moaning made all of his effort worth it.

Even his well-developed body couldn't keep up with the pace he was going in with.

He stopped with a loud breath, and laid a hand roughly against Tracer's thighs.

An idea popped up in Scout's head; a position that would hopefully be less tiring for him. Tracer was about to tell him to keep going but was cut off quickly when he gently unwrapped his arms from her waist, making her lose the grip of his body. Her legs untangled from his waist and her hands slid off his neck, now standing completely vertical... _almost._

Her legs were about as stable as jelly!

 _"Did I do something wrong?"_ Tracer thought, but then she noticed Scout's heavy breathing, as well as his tired expression... He was clearly exhausted...

But her beliefs were proven wrong when he cut her off once again. Scout turned her around so that her ass was facing towards him.

"Bend over." He told her with a stern tone, pushing her closer against the bathroom door.

Tracer gasped as she was turned around, _clearly turned on at the action alone, his words were just a cherry on the top of it._

She obeyed him with an excited look, slowly bending over, making her ass pop out alluringly to him. She put her hands against the door and straightened her back. She looked back at Scout and she could just tell he was beyond amazed by what was in front of him.

 _"Crap..."_ Scout pursed his lips and readied himself to put it in, he adjusted his cock to go in the correct hole... he found it, now he slid it in. Tracer purred once again, her eyes fluttering as his length was about to rearrange her insides again.

His hands gripped her shaped ass by both sides, using her as support to thrust faster with little to no mess ups.

Tracer didn't know _how_ she was enduring the pain of 7 inches sliding inside of her repeatedly. She tried to contain the sounds she was making, biting down on her lips and _feebly_ holding in her moans with little to no affect on the outcome.

Nothing worked, she couldn't deny the pleasure she was experiencing.

He kept going faster and harder as he thrusted in rhythm, his growling only making her area wetter than the current state of what it was in. Scout's never noticed how _long_ her legs were until now. Those gorgeous legs of her's that he's been adoring for the past hours have finally showed their true length when he saw a drastic difference in length when compared to her body.

He was staring at her body so hard as he fucked her; the way it would girate slightly and the way her legs would close together as he kept going in.

He noticed that her head was drooping down. He assumed she was getting tired, so to counter that, he woke her up by slapping her ass... he loved doing that — with a _**passion**_.

Tracer raised her head and tensed up, whimpering at the pleasuring pain she was enduring from him.

She wanted more.

Tracer couldn't contain a tear from shedding as the pain became too much for her to handle once again. Either Scout was too good for a first-timer, or she just couldn't _handle_ a good fuck session because of her inexperience.

 _She guessed that Scout really was, **too good**. _

He proved her belief even more when he grabbed her hair and yanked it up to his chest, making her yelp and forcing her to arch herself more onto his thrusting cock.

Tracer was forced to look up at the roof because of the hand that was yanking on her head. His concern for her well being seemed to fly out the window. He bent his head down just so he could meet her neck, leaving a platoon of kisses around the soft area. Tracer squealed at the contact of his warm lips caressing her neck, she was left with wanting more.

Tracer wanted _everything_ that he could give her. She knew how hard he was going, but she wanted even _more._

Scout picked up the pace greatly and started to go into her; faster and harder. His thrusts were hard and rhythmic, causing her perky tits to bounce up and down with each thrust that hit inside of her. His grip seemed to falter around her hair when it slowly went to her hips, holding onto it and forcing her body to drop faster onto his cock. He moved her hips down onto his quick thrusts.

Tracer couldn't talk, all she could do was moan and moan some more as she felt herself entering her zone of joy once again. She was desperate for him to fuck her indefinitely - not wanting him to stop at all.

She decided to help his thrusts by making her hips fight back onto his shaft.

This caught Scout off guard; he was going very fast and he knew it, _but Tracer helped him thrust faster._ His breathing became distorted, a mess. The thrusts that the young Mercenary was performing was surely too quick for his own body to handle.

He wanted to pull out of her tight walls and catch his breath, but pleasure erased that thought from his mind as his body just continued to keep going. The sounds of Scout's crotch clapping against her ass echoed throughout the steamy room.

Scout ran out of breath for the second time in this fuck session. He pulled out of Tracer, holding his member straight.

It was wet when he pulled it out... _slick and very moist._

He still kept a rough shaky grip on her thighs as he kept trying to regain breath. Tracer was ready for more, but it was obvious her partner wasn't.

She looked back at him whilst still bent down, panting to herself.

 _"Gettin' tired,_ _luv'?"_ Tracer smirked, smacking her ass teasingly, a red imprint of her hand covered the pale skin where she slapped. Her hand imprint was so small when compared to Scout's imprint...

Scout didn't want to admit it...

" _Only a little bit... I didn't know it would be **this** tiring..."_ He admitted, panting out.

Tracer laughed softly, " _You can't stop now, Scout."_

He took another breath, chuckling back.

 _"I ain't said I was gonna stop._ Just let me get a quick breather, that's all I'm saying."

She gave him a sultry giggle, _Just admit it, you'd rather be laying down and letting me do all the work instead of you pounding my arse..."_

Scout gulped... _that didn't sound bad at all._

But his pride was on the line!

 _"Fuck-_ I mean- _that does sound nice and all, but no._ Besides, it would be douchey to make you do all the work, don't ya think?"

Tracer responded by stretching out vertically, arching her body backwards slightly, so that her rear was grazing at his erection.

" _Who said I cared about who's doing the work or not... I just want you in me..."_ she shook her ass teasingly on the tip of his erection, _And I don't care **how** it gets done; I just want you in me."_ She backed onto his tip, letting out a soft breath, _Just like how I'm doing right now..."_

Scout groaned, allowing her to do as she wanted.

She was grinding on him with his dick inside of her tight walls, swaying her hips left to right as she backed into him. It was sort of like a pattern; she would sway her hip left, then right, back into him, then repeat.

Such exotic movement was greatly appreciated by Scout...

 _"You like that?"_ Tracer whispered, the majority of her focus dedicated to making the sultriest movement with her hips.

Scout cursed in response, " _Fuck, yes,"_ he groaned for more of her grinding.

Tracer obliged. She started to shake her hips and move her ass in an upbeat pace, making him twitch and stiffen. His hands went to her ass, where her sweat was visible as it was glistening on the surface of her cheeks. The perspiration acted as proof for the amount of work she was putting in her movements. He put a hand towards her rear, halting her rhythmic movement for a while until she picked up pace again, his palm now joining the pace she was shaking at...

Even though Tracer's ass wasn't as big as some other girls, the firm shape of it and the exquisite work she was putting in her movements proved to be enough for Scout's joy, bringing him inside of the zone that contained nothing but pleasure and bliss.

Tracer continued to grind onto him for a straight minute until she got tired, but despite this, she was _still_ slowly swerving her hips around his length. She was surprised his cock managed to stay deep inside of her pussy. She thought her sporadic movements would loosen the grip of his length inside of her walls, but she digressed.

" _That was fucking amazing, sweet cheeks."_ Scout rewarded Tracer with a slap to her ass, " _That's for being so damn good at what you do... I'll pick up the slack from here."_

Tracer was sweating a ton! _She didn't know sex would be so tiring!_ She felt relieved when she heard Scout was going to ' _pick up the slack_ '.

She gave out a sharp gasp as Scout pulled out of her with a stiff groan, leaving her with the mood for more of his juicy thrusts. She hoped it would happen soon...

" _We're goin' back to the sink... I'll carry you, so get ready."_

Tracer readied herself for his arms to carry her towards the surface of the sink. His arms went around her, and with a grunt, he lifted her and laid her down on the sink, her legs, once again, hanging off the furniture.

Tracer bit her lower lip softly and held a finger gently over her clit as she spread her legs out, "What are you waiting for, Scout?" She asked him.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks, I'm just admirin' you..." He replied, rubbing her thighs gently.

She loved it when he would touch her like this, but she wanted something else in the current moment, "Put that cock inside of me, I want you to _shag me, hard and good..."_

Once again, Scout couldn't believe how dirty Tracer was.

"I think that's the only way to fuck you, sweet cheeks; _Hard."_ Scout whispered. Though it was somewhat of a lie, she could be fucked at any pace, but he assumed that she liked it better when he was going quick and hard.

So that's what he strived to do with his upcoming thrusts.

Scout gave Tracer a kiss on her forehead, while he gently grazed her clit with the head of his erection, making her exhale with want.

" _Put it in, Scout.."_ She begged, almost panting.

Scout smiled at her, and inserted his erect dick inside of her wet pussy, causing the sounds of pleasure to erupt from Tracer's mouth, her eyes going lazy.

Scout was thrusting slow to begin with, but the pacing and tempo of his thrusts began to intensify as his hands went to the side of her hips, her hips being a placeholder for his hands to smash her up and down on his length.

 _God, Scout must've been thrusting her **hard**._

Her tits were _bouncing_ with every thrust that he pumped inside of her, and since he was fucking her from the front, he got the exclusiveness of seeing just how gorgeous her expressions were when she was in a moment of intense pleasure.

He could kiss her forever if he wanted to.

 _"Ugh! Fuck! Harder, Scout! HARDER!"_ Tracer panted, her words were barely audible due to her shaky breaths, which was also accompanied by Scout's deep growls. His growls gave her a sense of desperation, _it made her want it even harder..._

Scout was already doing so - he was going his hardest! His thrusts packed as much force as he could apply to them... obviously not trying to hurt her fragile frame, but only to satisfy what she wanted... sexually.

" _I'm already fuckin' you as hard as I-"_ He was cut off by her tightness. " _Ugh! I'm doin' the best I can over 'ere, sweet cheeks!"_ He said, trying to say the sentence before he could be cut off.

" _FASTER, SCOUT! FUCK ME FASTER!"_ Tracer yelled, moaning immediately right after that sentence.

 _She wanted this. She wanted to see how far the pleasure threshold was for her._

" _This girl is frickin' crazy."_ Scout thought. He was already fucking her as hard as he could, but she wanted to go **_faster?_**

Scout gritted his teeth as he got ready to endure the tiring action of thrusting **as fast and as hard** as Tracer wanted him to. He'd most likely faint if he tried to continue a tiring action with little to no energy left inside of him.

But this was Scout; he lived for moments like these, moments that would prove himself, and in this current situation, he was about to prove whether or not he could _deliver_ as a first timer.

He thrusted faster, the clapping sound of his crotch hitting her's was louder than ever. It filled Tracer's spacious bathroom along with her ear piercing screams.

 _Sure, Scout gave out an occasional groan or two, but Tracer was... highly **expressive** during sex... swearing, loud moaning... anything that belonged to the category of **dirty talk** , was spewing out of her mouth with serious succession._

Her tits were bouncing up and down quickly... But she could feel _something coming even more quicker._

Scout's drops of sweat drizzled onto Tracer's chest, desperately trying to maintain his grip on her thighs while going in and out of her at an unbelievably fast pace.

" _Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!!!"_ Tracer moaned out.

Scout grunted and winced in response, still maintaining the crazy pace he was thrusting her with, and after about 10 seconds of intense thrusting by Scout, the breathless Tracer used her remaining oxygen to notify him about her orgasm...

 **It was coming soon.**

" _Hnggg! Oh, Scout! Yesssss!"_ Her words came out raspy and quiet because of how loudly she was screaming prior to her sentence.

" _I'm gonna- I'm gonna- oh my god, I'm gonna cum... Hnhh..."_

She was certain that Scout didn't hear her, he seemed to be too focused on keeping his pace steady inside of her.

" _Don't stop,"_ she choked out.

She couldn't talk anymore, she was now breathless, every second that passed had her body _tensing_ with release.

If Scout stopped now, he would never be forgiven for such poor timing. She would probably throw the biggest tantrum known to humanity if he stopped... _he was this close to finishing her off, and everything had to go just right for her to reach the finish line._

Thrust after thrust, Scout panted out... he knew she was close to her release, but he didn't know that she was this close...

 _"Scout... hngh.."_

This was her final moan.

 **It happened.**

Tracer arched her body as she released herself all over Scout's thrusting cock, reaching her climax with a quiet, shuddering moan. It felt as if all her troubles had disappeared in one thunderous moment.

 _She was exhausted, the energy was completely drained from her body._

Her eyes lazily looked up and her mouth remained open, trying to inhale the air she needed after cumming all over his hard dick.

She couldn't support her legs anymore, as she now relied on Scout to hold her lower body completely, everything below her chest was completely numbed.

 _This was a good fuck._

Scout noticed her intense shaking... he lowered the pace of his thrusts immediately. His eyes opened completely after he noticed a warm, wet fluid drenched all over his dick that was still inside of her. He peeked down from her face and looked down onto her clit, noticing a clearless fluid that leaked out of the lips of her pussy.

She was breathing so slowly... _he was guessing that she already came._

 _"Weird, why didn't she say anything?"_ Scout thought.

He pulled out of her with a stiff grunt, her fluid adorning his hard shaft.

"So, sweet cheeks... Does this mean you're done?" Scout asked, observing her fluid that was dripping off his member.

Her vocal cords were entirely spent after she reached her climax. Regardless, she attempted to reply.

" _Quite so, luv'..."_ She replied groggily.

" _Oh..._ Does that mean I can keep going?" Scout asked. He found it odd how Tracer came before him, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

 _And way quicker than that?_

Tracer was _not_ ready for any more of his powerful thrusts, and she knew it. The energy was completely drained from her body, she had no more stamina to continue another minute of a sex session, so she couldn't have continued.

" _I'm sorry,_ _Scout_ , _no... I can't, I'm **bloody** spent."_ Tracer said sadly, she did feel bad that Scout didn't get to release his orgasm on her, he didn't get to experience the pleasure that he **deserved** after making her cum.

" _I'm so... So sorry."_ She yawned, eyes fluttering due to how tired she was.

" _Oh, it's okay.."_

Not really...

Scout wanted to find out how pleasuring it was to cum on a girl in the peak of sex. He has came before, he has done it numerous times! But this was the chance to finally do it _for real._ He was tired of getting off to imagination, magazines and porn!

He would always hear Spy and his other teammates bragging about climax - about how _nice_ it felt to release... he wanted to know what it felt like too.

But, he couldn't be too mad... besides,

 _ **He lost his virginity!**_

Tracer was breathing calmly as she laid exhaustedly on the sink.

Scout looked at her with a caring face, "Well... I uh, _I guess that's that."_ He said.

Sex felt nice.

Though it didn't live up to his full expectations based on what he had heard from the other Mercenaries of RED, _it still felt better than anything he had felt so far in his life._

 _Tracer felt so nice. Putting his hard length inside of her felt nice. The way she swirled her tongue his tip felt nice... he liked sex._

Scout kissed Tracer on the forehead.

 _"I love you, sweet cheeks."_ He mumbled, looking around the bathroom for his clothes,

Tracer adjusted her laid back position, lifting her slightly to call onto Scout, " _Scout?"_ She called out.

"Wassup?" Scout said as he had all of his clothes around his arm.

" _Can you carry me to my bed, and bring my clothes too? I'm bloody spent..."_

She seriously couldn't walk, she's been fucked by Scout so hard, that her ability for basic body control was gone...

 _Damn._

Her legs hung uselessly by the edge of the sink without Scout's arms to support them.

"Gotcha. Just lemme put my stuff on first, and I'll get ya dere." Scout said.

Tracer yawned and closed her eyes, "Make it quick..."

Scout nodded. He didn't realize how sweaty he was when he felt at his chest, the sweat drops varying in terms of placement. He tried to look at himself in the mirror, but it was blurry and full of condensation. " _Must feel like a damn sauna in here..."_

He opened the bathroom door, letting the cold temperature of the outside rooms overtake the bathroom's hot temperature.

Scout put on the red shorts that were given to him from Tracer, having to temporarily use it as a boxer for his crotch. It fit him well surprisingly, not too tight and not too baggy... It was just right!

He then put on the t-shirt that Tracer gave him, in red too! It was almost as tight as his original one... but it was more revealing as well, showing a small lower section of his attractive core.

 _"So this is why she picked this shirt for me."_ He chuckled lightly and proceeded to dress himself.

He put on his black pants and strapped it around his waist with his belt. He finally slid on the long socks that Tracer decided to give him, and the funny thing was, _that it even looked like it was for **girls**..._ what was even more concerning, was that it didn't look like anything different from the original ones he had.

 _Maybe Scout's long socks **were meant** for girls. _

With all of his clothing on, he noticed that the condensation on the mirror cleared up. He decided to take a look at himself in the clear mirror.

" _What a mess..."_ he muttered to himself.

His hair was messy, damp and scattered. But he guessed this was what men were supposed to look like right after fucking at an insane pace.

He picked up his cap and placed it the sink, beside Tracer's thighs.

" _Upsy' daisy!"_ Scout said as he carried Tracer off the sink. He carried her bridal style, waking her up from her short nap. Tracer melted in his hold and hugged onto him like a child would, finding great comfort when being carried around by his warm arms - especially when she was naked. Scout walked out of the bathroom with Tracer in his arms, walking inside of her room and quickly observing how it looked.

He noticed a bed built for two, a mix of orange and pink paint blended together as the wall's colours, a glowing desktop, slightly opened windows and her messy closet... the room itself was very clean however.

" _Your walls look weird."_ Scout commented.

Tracer didn't reply. Scout assumed she was sleeping and therefore, she didn't hear him.

Scout decided to have some fun by imitating Tracer, putting on a decent England accent and a high pitched voice, talking to himself.

" _Yeah, luv! My walls are really frickin' weird, oh, an- and so am I! Cause I am just frickin' weird like that... I also try to intimidate others, even when I know I can't, because I'm so frickin' harmless, that others never take me serious-"_

Tracer opened her eyes narrowly, _"Oi!"_ She slapped him weakly, _Shut up you wanker!"_ She was trying hard not to laugh at his horrible impersonation.

Scout smiled and almost laughed at how weak the slap was, but pretended to be hurt anyways, " _Oww, ouch- crap! That hurt!"_ He sighed happily, feigning pain, "Hahaha! Sorry 'bout that, Tracer."

Tracer smiled proudly, believing that Scout was actually hurt by her feeble slap. "That's right, luv'! Now... put me down, and get my clothes!"

" _As you wish."_ Scout smirked and dropped her on the bed, making her bounce twice on the comfy bed.

She let out a yelp and cursed Scout back, _"Tosser!"_

Scout just smirked at her, "Be right back, Ima get ya clothes." He left the room.

"Chop-chop, Scout!" Tracer yelled, clapping her hands twice. She coughed shortly after speaking, because she wasn't quite recovered from the soreness that her screams and moans have caused her.

Now that she was alone, she had time to think about her sex session with Scout...

 _God, what was there to think about?_

 **She fucking loved it!**

She loved it so much, that she hoped that this could be a **_daily_** thing between her and Scout - Fucking until either Scout or herself came?

" _Yes please!"_ Tracer thought.

That would be a dream come true, like heaven on earth in Tracer's opinion...

Scout came back into her room, and in his arms were the clothes he managed to take off of her and her damp panties.

"Over 'ere, love, deliver it properly." Tracer patted the space next to her, gesturing that he was supposed to deliver her clothes right next to her.

Scout groaned and rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe how insanely annoying she was...

Wait, that was hypocritical.

He put down the pile of clothes next to her. Tracer picked up her panties and threw it outside of her room.

Scout looked at her, curious, "Why?" He asked.

"It's dirty and it's damp, that's why... Oh and can you get me new ones? It's somewhere in the drawers... somewhere near the closet..." She pointed to her messy closet.

Scout walked over to her closet and opened her drawers, revealing many panties that came in different variations and colours. He picked one in the colour of red, handing it over to her, but oddly enough, she didn't even put it on.

 _"You know what? I'll sleep naked today."_ She said, putting the panties aside.

"Your legs are sexy, sweet cheeks, ya know that?" Scout complimented.

Random compliments? Sure.

"Aw, thanks Scout... Say, your cock is super sexy as well, I could stare at it all day."

" _Uh... Thanks."_

Scout didn't know how to reply to that one.

Tracer yawned and stretched out, turning towards Scout for a question.

 _"Scout?"_

"Sup?"

"We have to do this again, and I promise... I'm gonna make you cum so bloody quick next time." Tracer said, she found it horribly unfair that Scout hasn't even busted his load once to her, she already managed to cum THREE times because of him, it was sadly, the complete opposite for Scout.

So, just to be fair, she would need to find a way to repay him for the beautiful orgasm that he has blessed unto her.

Scout on the other hand, was thinking about Tracer's statement of getting him off quick. He wondered just how _quick_ she could make him cum. That was something he was looking forward to.

" _Okay, I'll uhh..._ I guess I'll just go to your living room and do some stuff." Scout walked off, but as he reached the door, he turned back, " _Actually,_ I don't know what to do... whatcha wanna do?" He asked, bored out of his mind.

 _"Sleep."_ Tracer replied simply.

"Ahhh, gotcha." Scout walked towards the light and flickered it off, darkening her room. He noticed that she wasn't even tucked in, so he needed to do something about that...

Scout grabbed an available blanket that was neatly folded on her bed, and covered her her body with it; everything below her neck, was now encased with warmth.

He also decided to give her a good night's kiss before leaving her room, just for the sweetness that would be applied to it.

" _G'night, sweet cheeks."_ Scout said, kissing her goodnight on the forehead, her cheeks warming towards him. He smiled at her and walked towards the door...

 _"Oi! Come over 'ere, silly!"_ She called out.

Scout turned around.

 _"Come over here, Scout. Please."_ Tracer begged, a doggy expression covering her face, needy eyes and a whimpering mouth.

" _Okay...?"_ Scout stepped back in her room, not bothering to turn the lights back on as the room was already decently lit by the morning sun shining through her windows. He walked towards the side of her bed, "Do ya need something else from me or like... Whatcha want?"

"Sleep with me?" Tracer yawned, " _I don't like sleeping alone in the dark... I'm scared."_ She said.

 _How cute... she was truly innocent._

" _Tracer,_ holy crap you are so frickin' cute. I just wanna give ya a big hug!" Scout jumped into her sheets with enthusiasm, making Tracer giggle contagiously.

She loved his energy.

Scout realized she was naked after going inside the blankets with her, specifically after he hugged her. His arms could feel how erect her nipple was against his skin.

" _You actually sleep naked?"_ He asked with a grin.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" She replied, hugging onto his slim body and putting a leg over his, wanting her body as close as it could possibly get with his soothing warmth.

"Well, I- I don't." Scout replied, he laid down straightly, admiring Tracer's warm, delicate skin against his tight clothing.

" _Whatever."_ She groggily replied.

Tracer didn't feel like talking as his warmth was too much for her _to NOT_ _melt into._ She snuggled her face closer to his neck, whispering softly against his ever warming skin.

 _"I fucking love you, Scout... never leave me, please."_ She could feel a tear of happiness escaping her eyes, making it's way onto his warm neck.

Tracer truly loved him, despite the short time that she's been around with him... He was the anchor she needed desperately after a breakup with Emily, someone to latch onto and keep a loving grip attached to them with permanent placement.

He noticed that she was sniffing quietly... and were those... _tears?_

 _She was crying._

" _Oh no, Tracer. You know I can't let you cry,"_ he whispered.

Hearing him say that just made her want to cry even harder... _which she did._

He attempted to soothe her by bringing her in closer to his body with his left arm, wrapping it gently around her neck. " _Shh-h, no need to cry, just close ya eyes, Tracer, I gotcha."_

Tracer sniffed, repeating herself once more, " _Don't leave... **Please don't leave me** , Scout."_

 _"Shhhhh... Go to sleep..."_ Scout had his right hand playing with her hair, calming her down and eventually making her fall asleep.

Scout sighed.

He felt great that he managed to get Tracer asleep...

But at the same time, he felt _so guilty_ for being the reason for her sorrows. She was crying because she didn't want him to leave her, and he couldn't even respond to her! Because that would only come in the form of one big, hurtful truth for the both of them...

 _He didn't even want to think about it. He just wanted to enjoy this moment..._

Scout yawned quietly, still playing with the tips of Tracer's gel-infused hair. _"I_ _love you too, Tracer."_ He whispered quietly.

He stopped toying with her hair, pulling the bed sheets over Tracer and himself, he could feel her snuggling even closer to his body under the sheets. He raised the bedsheets slightly and kissed her forehead quickly, adjusting his loving hold around Tracer that caused her to yawn against his warmth.

Scout and Tracer peacefully drifted off to sleep, holding onto each other's body with a lover's grip...

* * *

 **So, looks like Tracer gets off super quick in a fuck session... quicker than Scout! Next chapter? Probably 1-2 weeks as per usual. And I'd like to give a huge THANK YOU to every one that has been supporting me on this story... YOU GUYS, are my inspiration to continue this story, you guys are fucking amazing, seriously. I'll see ya in the next chapter :)**

 **(I'll shift my focus currently on to my other story in progress, Competition, expect an update soon for that one!)**


	10. A Mercenary is Hard to Replace

**Sup? Another update for you guys!**

 **Read it!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: A Mercenary is Hard to Replace_**

Tracer felt so warm to Scout, her delicate skin hugging against his body, her rosy scent that he inhaled with ease, her soft breaths against his skin... He could stay in this position forever if she was here with him, no problem at all.

 _Good things would have to end eventually though._

It has been at least an hour and a half since they fell asleep together.

 _The scent of sex was present in the air, especially on Tracer..._

Tracer enjoyed her nap, evident on how close she was to his body and how her head was snuggled up against the nook of his neck, using him as a pillow.

Tracer's ' _Pillow'_ however, only slept for 30 minutes. He has managed to stay in the same position for an hour with little movement, passing the time by letting his fingers dance on the curvy body of Tracer. As he laid down, he heard her soft snores; _every_ breath of her's sounded unbelievably gentle, which caused him to smile at the calming sound.

Scout yawned softly and waited for her to wake up, listening to her gentle breaths as he softly twiddled with her hair.

Scout sighed quietly, " _... You're so damn_ _beautiful_." He whispered to the sleeping Tracer, gracefully moving some of her wild hair away from her gorgeous face. He felt like he has repeated it at least 10 times the past hour...

Wait no...

 _He did_.

As Scout was fiddling with Tracer's gel rich hair, one of his fingers made contact with the back of her neck, causing an annoyed ' _Hmph'_ to ruin the sound of her snores and making her head fidget confusingly against his neck.

" _Whoops."_ Scout muttered, realizing that he ruined her silent slumber. But despite that, he still kept a finger around the area.

Tracer furrowed her brows and frowned, annoyed that her peaceful sleep was ruined. She opened her eyes slowly, gaining vision of the certain _someone_ that interrupted her sleep.

The culprit had such a nice smile, it was as if he required _no effort_ for the amount of appeal that his smile had... especially when it was aimed at her.

If it was anyone else that woke her up from a perfect nap session, she'd quietly cuss them off... But this wasn't just _anyone_...

Tracer formed a lazy smile across her face, directed straight at the boy, " _Mmmm_ , _Scout..._ " She yawned out, closing and opening her eyes slowly.

"What's up, sleepyhead?" Scout smiled back, kissing her forehead quickly while fiddling with her hair more.

Tracer smiled warmly and tightened her grip around Scout. She sighed against him, " _I wish this could last... forever_." She lazily said, adjusting her head against the nook of his neck, bringing her in deeper along the space.

Scout stopped fiddling her hair for a moment, "... Uhh, we could stay like... Y'know, like _this_ ," He was referring to the relaxing sleeping position that they were both in. "... for a couple more hours if ya down with it... I'm down."

He continued to adore Tracer, finding it fun to twirl spikes in her malleable hair.

Tracer giggled, "That's not what I mean, silly." She hesitated for a moment, but she managed to let herself go from Scout's warmth; lifting her head off of his warm neck, no longer laying down but instead, sitting on the bed, stretching her arms and yawning softly. She looked back at Scout, and the expression on his face said it all...

He was confused.

"... Wait, um, what do you mean then?" Scout asked, genuinely curious. He still remained laying down, eyeing Tracer's gorgeous breasts with a calm look, trying not to look too obvious. It was difficult, because she also had _nothing_ covering her womanhood... she was nude. Despite this, he managed to keep his composure.

But what did Tracer mean? Exactly _what,_ was she wanting to last forever?

Tracer turned her body towards the bright windows, " _This_... This as in... This as in _us_ , Scout..." She simply said.

Tracer noticed him coming closer to her seated position, his arm gently snaking it's way around her neck. She let out a quiet gasp at how warm he was against her skin, letting herself melt into his arms.

"Scout... I... I really want _us,_ to last forever." Tracer sighed and relaxed into his hold more, "You're so... No wait, you're _beyond special_ , and I... I am so bloody lucky to have you tagged along with me." There was a long pause held by her, the warmth that radiated off of Scout's skin was fusing with her almost nude body, making her wish that this warmth was available _permanently_ to her; 24/7 and 365.

" _Scout..._ " Tracer whispered, looking up at his curious eyes with desperation.

Scout would be stupid not to respond, "Sup?" Returning her stare back with his own.

" _Please... Please stay with me_." Tracer didn't care that she was being blatantly obvious about her feelings... _She loved him, she didn't want him to go back decades into the past... into his own time period; for she feared that there would never be anyone that could compare to him._

 _And she was right. There would never be someone that could compare to Scout, he was rare, and Tracer knew it._

 _She wanted him to be her's forever, she wanted him to be his true love; and wouldn't want anything but that_.

The request was something Scout still couldn't make his mind up about...

He loved her too.

But would he be willing to leave everything and everyone that made him what he was today... For a girl?

Now obviously, Tracer wasn't just a _girl,_ definitely not. Tracer was _THE_ _girl_ that currently had Scout's heart in an unbreakable lock.

But how would he be able to choose between his potential soulmate and his numerous friends and family he had back in his own time period... was this what true love felt like?

He didn't know the answer to that.

" _Uhh..._ " Scout didn't know how to reply to her pleading. His response could only come in form of a big lie - Telling Tracer not to worry about him going anywhere, only for him to leave her in the end - Or in form of sincerity - Telling Tracer not to worry about him going anywhere, and then follow his words up with honesty - Both responses which he wasn't sure about just yet.

Scout remained speechless, causing Tracer to speak up, "Scout, hours before I met you back in that building... I was... I was such a bloody mess. She left me, just like that. I- I tried finding her, tried to get her back, but she was gone... She just... _Left_ ," Tracer could feel her voice breaking.

Scout noticed and immediately started to rub her cheek softly, soothing the emotional pain. "I... I cried myself to sleep, Scout... I wanted the pain to go all away so badly... She meant so much to me, love..." She sighed and sniffled, another moment of short silence, "... But then I met you." She said with a smile.

Scout smiled at the mention, feeling lucky that it was her that found him in the building.

"I knew there was _something_ there when I first started talking to you. I was such a... a bloody _fool_ to let you leave, and when you left the building... I wanted to find you, I was hoping that you didn't run off so quickly because I really, really wanted to talk to you more. And then... you came out of nowhere and saved me from them..."

Scout remembered it clearly.

 ***Flashback***

He left the building and knew he truly wasn't done with her.

He wanted to talk with her because she had this certain... this certain _vibe_ that really caught his attention. Tracer was energetic and very easy to talk to, much like himself. He liked girls that were easy to talk to, especially when they had undying energy and a sense of humour attached to them, it often made him feel like he was talking to a mirrored reflection of himself (excluding the annoyance).

So Scout waited in some bushes nearby for her, planning and rehearsing what he'd say to her thoroughly in his mind, making sure he wouldn't mess up his chance, for this may have been the _last_ chance he would have, to talk to a such a gorgeous girl like her.

Then he saw them - A guy that looked and reeked of Death; as intimidating as The Pyro on a war-driven battlefield and sounding as deadly as he looked... He sounded like a genuine reaper.

There was also a girl with blue skin trailing slowly behind the deathly figure, he couldn't get a good view because he was now hiding... but he swore that girl looked like an _alien_ with a sniper.

Scout then heard the doors to the building being opened. He peeked from the bushes and saw her...

 _Tracer._

Tracer was in Scout's line of sight... but she was blindly walking towards the deathly figure, who has started to walk quicker towards her way.

Scout instantly moved his hands inside his black duffel bag to grab his trusty Sandman and a baseball.

Suddenly, a sound all too familiar to Scout was heard in the distance... It was a _Sniper's_ shot.

Scout could hear how frantic his heartbeat was. He dearly hoped that Tracer wasn't the victim of the bullet. He peeked his head out the bushes and saw her fumbling with the device on her chest, a shadow with tendrils inching closer to her and he knew he had to do _something_.

He readied his baseball and swung it directly at the man in black with his Sandman, which emitted a loud thud upon the impact.

Scout entered the scene with a saviour's bravado, having full belief that he would be the saviour of such a gorgeous girl...

 ***End Flashback***

"Heh, yeah... I remember that too." Scout replied, remembering how he saved her with ease.

"I just... I just don't think there will be anyone like you, you're so... So _fucking perfect_ , it doesn't make sense. How could a man like you be so rare, so energetic, so caring..." She tried to think of more words to describe him. His relaxing hold was making it hard for her to think, as she was desperately trying to not sleep in his hold.

Scout cut in, "I got some for ya. So awesome, so handsome, so frickin' cool, literally untouchable..." He sighed, content about his remarks, wondering if he should add more, "I could keep going if you want."

Tracer turned her head towards Scout, her body soon following. "No, you get the point love..." She let out a breathtaking sigh as her hands slowly went up to the sides of his face, "... You're _perfect_ to me."

Tracer leaned in for a kiss, which Scout accepted. He took her in with pleasure as their tongues tasted each others, bodies turning significantly warmer at the passionate contact.

Tracer then put an unnecessary amount of force into her kiss, catching him with surprise and forcing him down. She was on top of him, knees either side of his waist, hands going down from his face so she could travel up and down his slim, fit frame.

Scout let out soft gasps against Tracer's mouth, taking in air whenever he had the opportunity. His hands were travelling her slim frame as well, gently caressing her soft body as he kissed her.

Tracer's _completely_ _nude_ body was itching for more contact as she felt his erection starting to rise slowly against her womanhood, _which was bare..._

A shaky moan escaped her mouth while still entangled in the kiss, causing her to pull out. She was heaving hard, her hands wanted _every_ radiation of warmth that Scout had to offer. She let her hands grip the sides of his face roughly while trying to regain more oxygen for another kiss.

Despite her rough, soft hands caressing his cheeks, Scout managed to smile his signature smirk, which warmed Tracer to the core.

"You down for a quickie?" Scout asked suddenly.

He said it so casually, speech _dripping_ with seduction, as if he'd done it with her on a daily basis, the intimate suggestion sliding so naturally off his tongue.

The intimate suggestion caught Tracer off guard, it was said when there was silence for only a short time... Scout took full advantage of the silence just so he could render her speechless with his seductive words.

And as if that wasn't enough, he knew _exactly_ where to touch her and what body parts to let his hands glide along, which only halted her rough advancements at the exchange of his soft, pleasuring touches... it was a good exchange of touches.

His right hand slowly rubbed along her smooth legs, inching closer to the inside of her thighs. His left hand went up to touch her cheek, slowly travelling down to her neck. " _Oh..._ _Yes..._ " She shuddered and gasped out, purring against his touch, his slow rubbing made her want more.

Scout noticed her gasps for more and was intent on delivering. " _Say no more_."

He let his lips meet her's once again, gently flipping her over so that he was on top, establishing his quick dominance.

Scout kept his lips firmly placed against Tracer's soft ones, which were parted all the way for his tongue to have.

His left hand inched closely towards her breasts, which caused moans and twitches of pleasure for her body to generate after he pinched her nipples, making the soft lump of skin fully erect with his touch. Scout pulled out of the kiss, leaving her whimpering with a familiar pleasure that only Scout could bring out of her.

" _Scout... M-more..."_ Tracer gasped out.

" _Shhh_..." Scout whispered against her neck, leaving a trail of gently placed kisses that started from her neck, going all the way down to her nether region, which was already _pulsing_ with the need for him to stimulate it.

This time, there was no teasing, no asking for what to do.

Scout just did it.

He ran his tongue over her clit, then proceeded to stick it inside of her. It was greatly satisfying for Tracer, not having to tell him where to lick or rub was paying off for her, feeling like she was being stimulated by a _pro_ instead of a rookie that he _should've_ been.

Tracer's soft moans circulated the air around them, the moans translating for him to eat her out more. " _Fuck, Scout... hnhh, I- I... more..._ " She was squirming at how moist her womanhood was.

Scout wasn't kidding when he mentioned it would be a _quickie_ , she already felt the familiar pulsing growing inside of her, with the need of it being released... _It hasn't even been 2 minutes_.

Tracer's breathing started to ramp up when he placed two fingers inside of her clit, reaching 3 inches deep and rubbing her G-spot quickly.

 _It seemed like Scout was a natural at stimulating, adapting quickly to the methods of pleasure._

Tracer's breathing was now distorted and completely out of rhythm, it wasn't soft moans that came out of her mouth... It was loud _screams_ that indicated her climax.

" _Ughhhh! Agh!-_ " She screamed out, drenched in cold sweat, her legs twitching at her release.

Scout felt the clearless fluid leak all over his fingers and onto the sheets. He smiled at the sight of Tracer's face, completely in bliss while still remaining cute and innocent... _If that even made sense_. The look of innocence was her default look ever since he laid his eyes on her's.

Scout inched himself closer towards her face, moving the stranded hair that covered her features.

Tracer giggled weakly as she opened her eyes, " _Scout... crikey, you're good."_ She said weakly... she was _drained_.

"Tell me something I don't know..." Scout replied. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks, which made her want to sleep right on the spot.

Tracer was in too much pleasure to get up and do... _anything._ In all honesty, she just wanted to sleep right on the spot, with Scout's warmth _devouring_ her as she slept; eliminating the need for a blanket because he was _that damn warm._

Scout needed to clean his hands that were dripping wet from Tracer's fluids, "I'll be right back, sweet cheeks, just gotta wash up quick."

Tracer didn't hear him, she was too busy spending time inside of her own racing thoughts. Regardless, he went to her washroom to wash his hands.

As soon as she released, it was like Tracer forgot all about her worries. The little problems that were plaguing her mind, the questions that caused annoyance... dissapearing completely thanks to Scout.

If there was ever a method to her madness, she knew _who_ she would turn to.

But even through all of the pleasure and the amount of annoyance that was gone from her mind, a new one seemed to sprung up. It was childish to even be considered a problem... but...

Tracer couldn't help but feel so... So _embarrassed_. She should've been happy that she was horribly easy to pleasure, the pleasure-filled buildup growing inside of her and then releasing it oh so _slowly_ on Scout... She shouldn't have been annoyed.

The fact that Scout was making her cum in less than two minutes was very surprising. In these hours, Scout turned from rookie to veteran quick... Or maybe that was just Tracer. She cursed at herself silently for being such a toy, not even _Emily_ could make her cum that quick. Tracer slightly believed Scout was the fastest man on earth... With his _hands_ at least.

After spending some time in her own thoughts, she sat up, wrapping the blanket around her, the fabric considerably more wet from her sweat and her juices... _Did Scout even break a sweat while doing it_?

Speaking about Scout...

"Told ya it would be a quickie!" He said proudly, leaning on the doorframe with his arms, a god-given smirk that was attached to his face.

He stood in front of her. She focused on how her replacement clothes looked on him. The red t-shirt she gave him fit perfectly on his fit frame... _Perfectly to her at least_...

The shirt was exposing a small portion of his lower chest, she purposely gave that shirt to him just so she could have a tempting view of his lower abs temporarily. The long socks she gave him looked identical to his old ones, making her believe that his long socks before were really for girls.

Tracer yawned, "You're such a _natural_ , love."

Scout rubbed the back of his head, "Wouldn't be right if I wasn't the best at _everything_..." He said with utmost belief, the cockiness in him shining proudly.

"Ohh, stop it." Tracer had to admit, even if his cocky behaviour was annoying, it made her smile a ton. A tiny part of her almost believed whatever his cocky side was saying.

"Aight aight. But I can't help but notice that smile on ya face, y'know? kinda makes me wanna say more _amazing_ stuff 'bout my... _amazing_ self." Scout smirked at her once again, trying to make a heavenly smile appear on her face - The type of smile that always seemed to render Scout stuttering madly.

He loved that smile.

Tracer found it tough not to smile back at him. Some of his were goofy, sincere, caring or seductive, he had a good mix of these types of smiles and it _always_ seemed to be aimed at or caused by Tracer. The smirk he gave her was breathtaking.

She decided to classify 'Breathtaking' as one of the 4 types of smiles he gave off, now becoming 5.

Tracer giggled, "Please Scout, don't. I already know all about it, no need to repeat."

"Gotcha." He clicked his tongue twice and pointed finger guns at her, understanding the message.

Tracer unwrapped the blankets and got off the bed, her legs felt light on the ground, pulses of pleasure were still apparent from Scout's touch. She went looking for the clothes that she had ordered Scout to deliver to her. She found her orange coloured crop-top on the side of the bed, along with her black tights and bra. She began to put her clothes on, but little did she know, Scout was watching... _Especially_ when she was putting on her tights.

Any boy would be watching her to if they were allowed. Tracer didn't notice that Scout was still at the doorway, a look of awe taking over his face when she was done putting on her tights. He coughed obliviously and muttered a quick 'sexy', alerting her to his presence.

He turned his head away from her and whistled innocently, acting as if he hasn't been caught staring.

Tracer didn't mind that he was watching, she liked the fact that he seemed to always be impressed by her. It was as if she always looked good, no matter the circumstances. She had nothing to be insecure about, because Scout made her feel so damn beautiful at all times.

"I heard that, you know? And I also don't mind if you're watching, love." She finished strapping her bra and slipped the crop-top back on her.

Stealth and subtlety weren't Scout's fortè at all.

"I'm glad ya heard it, just wanted to remind you of how sexy ya truly is." Scout said truthfully.

Tracer blushed at his sweet compliment, she sighed contently, "Thanks Scout, you really are brill, I love it."

"Brill?" Scout wondered what that meant, "Ya mean _brillant_ , _billiant_ , or... Something like that, right?" He butchered the word completely, but he got the idea.

"Uhm... Yeah. You got it love."

Tracer picked the blanket off of her bed, dragging it lazily behind her. She walked near the doorway and gave Scout a quick peck on the cheeks as she passed him, she bent over to pick up her dirty panties that she thrown out of the room and heard a cat whistle behind her.

" _Sexy!"_ Scout yelled. Watching Tracer bend over, _especially with her tights on,_ gave him an automatic hard on.

Tracer rolled her eyes, smiling as she knew who it was.

Tracer luckily had a laundry machine installed in her apartment, an undeniable perk for her cleanliness. She loaded the dirty fabric into the washer, poured the laundry detergent in and walked back to her room.

Scout was still leaning on the doorway, his usual smug attached to his face, it didn't look boring or cocky, just happy.

Tracer walked inside her room and noticed her broken Chronal-Accelerator, which was still broken, no light appearing from the device. Looking at her broken device she also noticed that she hadn't seen her dual pulse pistols in quite some time, causing a slight panic inside of her. Those pistols meant a lot to her and for her _survival_ as well.

"Scout?" Tracer said as she started to look around her room for her weapons.

"Whatcha need?" Scout replied.

"'Ave you seen my pistols anywhere, you know... the ones that go ' _pewpewpew_ '," she imitated dual pistol sounds, making Scout smile, "I haven't seen them in a while and I'm starting to think that I may 'ave lost them. Do you by any chance, have them on you? Or at least, seen them?" Tracer asked.

Scout didn't reply, still holding his smug look. 10 seconds of complete silence between them.

"Uhm, hello?" Tracer waved to him, looking for a reply.

He leaned off the doorframe and walked away from her room, with a smug look that said ' _I am a douchebag_.'

Tracer was confused, and slightly shocked from Scout's douchey behaviour, " _How bloody rude..._ " She whispered to herself. She walked out of her room, trailing after Scout.

"Hey! Scout!" Tracer turned the corner to see Scout crouched over something, his hands moving side to side as if was trying to find something. It didn't matter to Tracer, she had to let him know that douche like behaviour couldn't be tolerated inside her house.

"Scout, turn and face me. Now! I don't tolerate arsehole behaviour inside my-"

Scout cut her off by turning around quickly... And in his hands were Tracer's dual pulse pistols, pointing her own weapons at her.

"' _PEWPEWPEW!_ '" He imitated shooting sounds.

Tracer gasped and smiled warmly at his impersonation, butterflies forming inside of her. She hugged Scout, almost causing him to drop her pistols.

"You wanker! You should've just told me you had it earlier love." Tracer said, her head still buried on his chest.

She hated the fact that she swore at Scout, jumping to conclusions before she even bothered to figure out what he was doing. This was the first time she swore at Scout out of annoyance... it didn't feel good for her.

"Yeah... I _could've_ done that, but like, if I did that, then I wouldn't be gettin' dis hug from ya... and your hugs are friggin _' special!_ I'm serious!" Scout never seemed to run out of compliments for Tracer, having an infinite supply for everything he found beautiful about her.

"Maybe I would have hugged you if you gave it earlier?" Tracer said, though she wasn't sure it would go down _exactly_ like that.

"Nah. _Maybes,_ are _never_ good enough when it comes to your hugs. Your hugs are a _MUST HAPPEN_ _at all times_... _Or at all costs-_ I-I don't care! It's waaayyy too good to be a maybe, ya gotta believe me over 'ere." Scout persisted, proving that her hugs were always a must for him.

Tracer loved how sweet his comments were, "Okay love, I believe you... But may I have my guns now?" She asked, pulling out of the hug with hesitation. Scout was always so warm, whenever her body came close to his, it was all she ever wanted to feel from someone she loved - _Infinite Warmth and Comfort_.

"Can I get another hug for it?" Scout requested, a childish request.

Tracer felt genuine warmth from his request, feeling all fluffy inside. "You're such a sap!" She hugged him again.

Tracer pulled out of the hug for the second time and received her guns from the smiling Scout.

"Man, I should've took more of ya stuff if I knew I'd be gettin' _this_ at the end of it."

Tracer narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't be so sure love, I have more forceful and bash ways to get stuff I want from other people,"

Scout was still smiling, pretending like he didn't hear any of her words. It slightly annoyed her when she knew Scout could never take her serious when she tried to be intimidating, her bright and colourful personality greatly overwriting any signs of danger from her. She tried to end her sentence off of a threat that would convince Scout.

"Oi! I'm bloody serious, love!" Tracer walked closer to Scout, "So I suggest you don't try it anymore!" She meant to jab his chest with her finger, but it annoyingly came off as a cute and harmless poke. " _Well that was utter rubbish_." She thought, cringing at her failed attempt to be intimidating.

Scout's smile never seemed to falter from her attempt at intimidation, his smile only growing larger and ever more comforting when Tracer harmlessly poked him. He was laughing, " _Oh man_ , _THAT_. WAS BAD." He said, trying to contain his humour, "But don't worry! Ya kinda got me convinced at the part where ya poked- I- I mean," He corrected himself, coughing slyly. his tone turned somewhat serious with a bit of amusement still on his expression, "The part where you, uh... ya know, jabbed me with ya finger and all. I got the message, and uh, it won't happen again." He held out his hand to Tracer, "Capiche?" He was being serious now, if Tracer didn't want him taking her stuff, he would comply with honesty.

Tracer knew he was faking his serious reactions to her threat, but she decided to comply, her threat _somewhat_ working against him. At least she wouldn't have to worry about him taking her stuff without permission. "I don't know what ' _Capiche_ ' means, but I'll assume it means that you agree." She shook his hand, unknowingly making the handshake longer that what it needed to be.

Scout didn't mind and kept shaking her hand.

His hand was so warm, not too rough, it was soothingly soft, just the right feel for her. She stopped shaking his hand, her fingers were shaky from the lost contact, but she knew that the handshake had gone for too long.

Tracer ended the handshake, giggling childishly at him, "Okay Scout, just wait here, I gotta contact my superior about what I found back at the building." Tracer walked off to her room, "Just stay on the couch or something love, I'll be right back!" She closed her door, and walked towards her computer.

"Aight..." Scout sat on the couch and pulled his baseball out, practicing his catching with his off hand. It passed the time quickly when he was a kid, all the way to now, he'd continue training his off hand to be as good as his right.

Tracer logged on her computer and immediately noticed a bombardment of notifications filling up her screen. The notifications were missed calls from Winston. " _Bollocks, that can't be good_."

Tracer clicked on the program that allowed her to safely communicate with remaining Overwatch members without fear of the government tracing the calls. She clicked on Winston's name and plugged her earphones in, tapping on the desk while waiting for him to pick up.

The gorilla picked up.

Tracer put on a cheery voice, "'Ello Win-"

Winston abruptly cut her off, "LENA! Oh thank god you're alive! I thought you were dead!"

Tracer giggled, "Awe shucks, thanks for the concern love, but I'm completely fine for your information."

Winston sighed, "That's a relief... so why are you contacting just now? What took so long? I tried contacting you quite a few times prior to now, what happened?" Winston asked.

"Oh uh, well... _I was going to contact you,_ but something caused my comms to go haywire!"

"And that is...?"

"I don't know _exactly,_ but I think that it had something to do with a _bullet."_

Winston sputtered, " _A- A BULLET?!_ Lena! _What happened?!"_ The scientist asked, concerned for her safety.

" _Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to tell you!_ Do you know those 'Talon' blokes?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"They were around the area of my investigation... and _they_ just happened to come by after I found the source of that weird red light in the sky."

This was a lot for Winston to register. Why was Talon here? What did they want? How did a bullet cause Tracer's comms to jam up? He needed explanations.

"Lena... just how much information have you gathered?" Winston asked.

" _Oh my, Winston. I'd say more than your supply of peanut butter!"_ She replied, earning a slightly impressed laugh from the scientist.

"That was a good joke, but now's not the time for such playful matters. I need to know what _exactly_ did you find in the building I sent you to, anything of much interest that I must be concerned about?"

Tracer's eyes went dreamy as she sighed with pleasure. " _I found someone so bloody perfect_..." She got lost in her thoughts, letting her head lean on her hand, her thoughts currently occupied on Scout.

Winston went silent for a while, wondering who this _someone_ was. "Uh, excuse me, Lena... but do you mind telling me who this _someone_ is?" The gorilla assumed he wasn't someone evil, judging from what Tracer was describing him as already - _Perfect_.

Tracer didn't mean to say it.

Fortunately, she got pulled out of her trance by the deep tone of the intellectual gorilla before spilling out any other private information, "Uh- I meant, uhm, I found _someone_ , ye! I found _someone_ in the building."

"Mind describing the person?"

"Right! Umm, this person was a Male, slim build... _beautiful-_ I mean, _**cool**_ eyes," She corrected herself, almost mentioning a feature that was one of the many reasons he adored him.

She continued her vague description, an image of his abs popping up in her head, "Umm... well, he's pretty damned _fit_ if you ask me, he's an American, from the eastern states out in the west if I'm not mistaken... and... _what else?_ " She asked herself.

Tracer was trying hard to not mention his explicitly more graphic features... she wouldn't dare mention how charming the man could be at times, for it would bring her to a whole other conversation between Winston and herself, with the topic of the danger of being seduced by someone she had just met...

Obviously, it wasn't dangerous for her. Just look where it led to...

But what was Winston going to do with the information that has been given to her so far? He needed something more _specific_ than his physical features! "Okay, lets move on to the _specifics_ of this person, shall we? Did he look... _Unusual_ , out of place? Was he the one that possibly caused that red aura to crash into the roof of that building?" Winston asked.

" **Out of place?"** She smirked at the irony of the choice of words, "Oh hardly... Winston, you _won't_ believe me when I say this... But the guy is from _1968_... He's from the past!" Tracer replied excitedly.

She could have sworn she heard Winston spitting in the background.

"Th-That's preposterous!" Winston was baffled. "You're not lying about this, are you Lena? This is _**not**_ a joking matter!"

The scientist knew about Tracer's tendency to laugh and jokingly lie about everything, he had to make sure that this wasn't another one of her schemes.

Tracer sighed, "Love, if I was lying, then you'd hear me giggling in the background. But guess what Winston, _I'm not laughing_ , I'm as serious as ever, _he is from 1968 and he somehow managed to get to 2080!"_

Winston believed her, if she didn't sound giddy or if she wasn't giggling, then it was always serious.

The scientist spoke up, "If what you're saying is true... Then that means they must've had a time machine of... Of some sort back in the 1960's... Remarkable."

Tracer thought so as well.

The 1960's having that type of technology seemed mythological to her; How a time era that old, could have such advanced technology for their time period, was beyond her understanding.

Winston spoke up, "What did he tell you? Did he mention anything specifically about, oh I don't know, _Teleporters, time machines?_ Any device that could have potential time travel properties?"

Tracer remembered the first conversation she had with Scout too clearly.

"Yeah, he told me that he ' _accidentally_ ' teleported to our time period because he was in the process of getting payback from one of his teammates... oh and his teammates were a bunch of Mercenaries by the way; _the dirty bunch._ And love, you will not believe how he ' _accidentally_ ' teleported 'ere!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Tell me. I'm listening." Winston replied.

"You got it mate. He saw this weird device in one of the rooms inside of his base. He called the doohickey a... Uh, _what was it again_?" Tracer said, putting a finger to her lips, in deep thought trying to remember what Scout was talking about during that conversation.

 _Okay, maybe she didn't remember her conversation with him that clearly, but she had a decent memory about it_.

Tracer remembered, "Oh! Right!" She snapped her fingers, "It was a teleporter, it was what you mentioned earlier, but apparently the one he saw, looked very weird to him, not looking blatant to the other teleporters one of the Mercenaries built."

Winston was even more baffled, " _... Teleporters, you say? Multiple ones_?"

"Ye, there were more teleporters, but I'm assuming that none of those ones worked exactly like the one he saw, he mentioned that it looked too big to fit any of his other teammates in, especially for him... Or was it something else he said, oh- whatever! Point is, it didn't look similar and it didn't _work_ similar to their usual teleporters. This one was _different_ , as he said it."

Winston was amazed... Amazing technology was possessed back in the 1960's, "Continue please..." He requested.

Tracer spoke about what Scout had told her and told it to Winston. She told the gorilla about the incident with the teleporter Scout whacked, how he ended up getting to 2080, the red aura that trailed his descent down into the building, everything that was of concern, she explained it to him. Winston found it hard to believe that Tracer had actually came into contact with a person straight from the 1960's. Now that Tracer was done explaining what she found, she decided to ask Winston for a favour that he hopefully would accept.

Tracer yawned, peeking at the time on the bottom of her monitor. A solid, lengthy 15 minutes have passed since she left Scout alone in her living room, she wanted to get back to his company, but would have to make sure that she would promise him a way to get back to his time period.

The thought saddened her once again.

Scout having to leave her because of a promise she gave to him - A way to get back to 1968 if he proved himself capable to join the ranks of Overwatch, which she thought was _completely_ doable for him. His cockiness and persistency giving him a natural edge for proving his worth to people.

 _That, and his unique ability to perform a natural double jump... Winston was most likely going to recruit him because of his extraordinary agility as well..._

 _So really, there was no doubt that Scout was going to join Overwatch if he was given the chance to._

Tracer noticed how Scout would always try to avoid the specific request she kept asking him - _To just stay with her, and not even think about going back to 1968_. The desperate request was more than a long shot, but if she could possibly build up enough feelings inside of him that he wouldn't even be tempted to leave her side... she could quite possibly have Scout _forever_.

Desperate thinking leads to desperate plans... plans that had selfishness rooted deep within its confines...

A _sinister_ plan crossed her mind... Causing her to sigh dreamily if it could happen.

Tracer could do it **right now.**

She could forget all about the favour she made to Scout hours ago. She could just drop it.

 _ **Lie**_ to Scout completely and tell him that Overwatch _wasn't_ accepting new members at all... and it would be believable.

Overwatch was banned and on lockdown from the public, much of their operations were done secretly by members that stayed incognito, so it would be expected if Overwatch would reject new members, reinforcing their stealthiness and position from the government.

Tracer could do that, and after the lie she'd tell, she would have Scout all to herself... **_all of him_** to enjoy for the _rest of her life_.

She could already imagine it.

The daily fuck sessions she'd have with Scout. The daily warmth and compassion that he would radiate upon her... The daily happiness that he would provide infinitely to her... She even welcomed the thought of starting a family with Scout, she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with someone as goofy and energetic as herself.

 _It was so tempting for her..._ _ **So very tempting**..._

But...

That was wrong... _Wrong on so many levels_. It was selfishness at it's prime, and she couldn't live with herself if she had done that to him,

Tracer had a dark side to her - _Needy_ , wanting more and more, selfish and commanding. She lied to get what she wanted... _What she needed_ , but lying to Scout proved too evil. Denying his only way to get back to where he wanted... where he to get back to so desperately... Denying all of that, just because _she_ _wanted_ him forever.

 _That was selfish._

Tracer then realized... She couldn't change Scout's decision if he wanted to go back or not. Whatever happens... _happens_... and she realized she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

If Scout wanted to leave 2080... _Leave her_. Tracer wouldn't be able to do shit but just... accept... and accept some more until she would fully understand the meaning of _acceptance_.

Tracer's thoughts of Scout leaving her caused a single tear to shed from her eyes. And pair it up with the fact she wouldn't be able to do _anything_ about it... It only made it worse.

Tracer was sniffling, finding it hard to breathe, the air was getting stuffy.

 _She didn't want Scout to leave_...

But she couldn't be so selfish either.

"Lena? Is everything alright?" Winston asked out of the blue, there was a long moment of silence between them.

" _Yes_." Tracer's voice was shaky. She wiped away a tear and tried to compose herself by sitting up straight. It didn't work, her slump posture now becoming her default.

Tracer sighed sadly, " _Winston_..." Her voice was close to cracking...

 _She really didn't want to do this._

"Yes, Tracer? Anything you need? Just ask." Winston replied.

Tracer took a deep, shaky breath.

 _She didn't want to do this_.

" _Winston... I have a..._ " Rebelling tears were creeping out of her eyes, " _I have a person that- that wants to-"_ Tracer didn't want to complete the sentence. She was just a few words away from letting Scout out of her permanent grip.

" _I have someone... That wants to join Overwatch-_ "

Her voice broke, she was nearly done with her promise.

 _Tracer_ _could still turn back and pursue her selfish wants with Scout..._

She shook her head slowly, side to side with lots of hesitation, finding it difficult to say 'No' to her wants.

"That's... That's wonderful news, Tracer. I'm always **willing** to accept new members that can help the cause. But are you sure that he wants to do this?" Winston asked, he was very tempted to question why she was sniffling.

 _Tracer didn't want to say it. Tracer didn't want it to happen. Tracer didn't want him to leave. Tracer wanted Scout to herself... Forever_.

 _Good things would have to end eventually though_...

Tracer turned her tone to be more confident, "Yes... He... He wants to _join_." Her voice cracked and she blinked a tear away. Scout was now a step closer to going back home... _And leaving Tracer_.

Winston was ecstatic, "This is wonderful news! I've been waiting for new recruits for... For so long! The last time we had a _very_ _successful_ recruit was two months ago, he's doing well now... Agh, enough about him." Winston cleared his throat, " _Ahem_. You can assure him that he'll make it, anyone with a vision of changing the world for the better, can automatically be turned into a hero... It's what we need in these dark days..." He peeled another banana, "Thank you, Tracer, tell me when you and your recruit are available for pickup and I'll be more than happy to provide both of you an airship to Gibraltar. Winston out."

Tracer didn't reply, head resting on the desk, feeling defeated.

The program returned her to the main screen, a mix of blue and orange shining brightly against Tracer's teary eyes.

Tracer turned her computer off. She walked towards her bed sluggishly and let her body drop uselessly against the bed.

 **She was feeling defeated...**

She hadn't noticed how loud her sobs were, tears flowing freely down her face and onto her bed.

Tracer needed Scout more than ever... Especially in moments like these, where she was down and completely vulnerable to her feelings, which made it worse for her.

Through her loud sobs, she heard her door creak open...

 _Fast footsteps running quickly towards her_. As if he was her angel that she could call to anytime she felt horrible.

"Tracer!" Scout said urgently.

She felt his warm hands move her hair away from her tear stained face. " _Oh no... Beautiful girls like you ain't neva' supposed to cry_. _It ain't right_..." He crawled onto the bed, laying himself beside the teary Tracer.

Tracer opened her eyes to see a familiar sight - The face of Scout, his light blue eyes ever exotic and alert, putting comfort right into her's. She sobbed more at the sight of him, her lips were whimpering, only causing Scout to frown at the sight of her obvious sadness.

Scout could no longer see the shine and brightness that Tracer always carried inside of her beautiful eyes. He needed to change that _ASAP_ , trying to figure out what would make the crying stop.

Scout sat up beside her, the position Tracer's body was in looked too depressing for him to look at. The energy was completely drained from her, it was like all she wanted to do was shrivel up and cry.

Scout wouldn't allow that to happen.

Scout didn't even know what Tracer was crying about, but he _didn't_ care. He started by wiping her fresh tears away, his fingers seemed to be covered with everything associated/related to happiness, "Man, you're too frickin' hot to be crying water right now," He paused, " _Shhh... Ya hear dat_?"

Tracer's eyes still didn't have the _shine_ that Scout was so used to seeing, he continued.

Scout imitated the sound of a sizzle, quickly retracting his hand away from her face, " _Agh! Damn, ya face is way too hot for me to handle!_ " He shook his hand like it had just been burned, trying to give the impression that Tracer's face was too hot for her tears. Cringe at it's best.

Tracer opened her eyes again and let her arms go straight for his waist, wrapping her arms around his slim frame as if it was the last time she'd hug him.

Scout was about to open his mouth for another cheesy compliment until Tracer bear hugged him, catching him by surprise and forcing him to wheeze. His breath was slowly getting taken away by her grip, " _Damn... You hug hard- as... Crap!_ " Scout still managed to let out a smile even if he was getting choked, an undeniable force of happy was always within him.

" _I'm gonna miss you... So. Much._ " Tracer let her tears flow freely upon Scout's shirt, staining the fabric with wetness.

Scout knew what she was talking about...

Tracer contacted Overwatch and convinced the leader to let Scout join, knowing that she'd most likely set him right on the path to getting back to 1968, for certain.

Scout felt guilty.

 _He was the reason why Tracer was crying... It was his fault_. His smile was starting to fade.

Scout gently held her face in his hands, making her look up at him. His smile slowly turned into a _rare_ frown. Tracer was teary, she looked devastated and confused. " _T-Tracer... Please don't cry_." He choked out, the words that came out of his throat felt hoarse and rough, struggling to say the words.

Tracer continued to cry. The fact that Tracer was crying because of him and he could very well see the tears flowing from her face caused a tear to unknowingly fall from his eyes...

 _Were his cheeks always that wet_?

He was sniffling to go along with it, only convincing himself more that he was _actually crying_...

 _Scout hasn't cried this much since he was a kid_... _He **rarely** cried_.

He desperately wanted to stop her from crying. But there was only one way to get her to stop...

Scout would have to say the _words_... _He'd have to prove it_.

* * *

 **Making decisions is hard. On some TellTale games or shit - Decisions are hard.**

 **As for the update, 1-2 weeks. Will update this after I update my other story, vice-versa, Issa pattern. See ya in the next chapter :)**


	11. A Mercenary is Missing

**_*Just made a couple of grammar fixes here and there, nothing too serious about the changes that I applied to this chapter*_**

 **Sorry for the waiting time guys :(**

 **But aye, I updated, and I hope y'all enjoy the _very_ different change of scenery in this chapter. Bet ya asses weren't expecting this :)**

 **Read up and enjoy! (oh, and if you're hooked to this story, I suggest reading my note at the bottom of the page... It has important shit about my updates and yeah, shit.)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: A Mercenary is Missing_**

 ***1968, RED Base***

The Engineer was the first to hear the ruckus being caused within the hallways, a nauseating sound that was followed up by a loud crash and a rumble that seemed to cause a shake throughout the whole base momentarily.

One of his beer bottles fell off the arm of the chair he was sitting on and if he had been _many_ years younger, The Engineer could probably catch it in time before it shattered onto the ground.

Let's just say he was way out of his prime...

" _Dag' nabbit_!" The Texan sighed, a drunken stupor accompanying his tone. Had he been more sober, he would've assumed automatically that the sound should've been checked out by how.

Unfortunately, his drunken state wouldn't allow such logical thinking... Not even _**regular** __thinking_ could be supported with the state he was in.

Demoman would've been proud to see Engineer all drunken up.

The Engineer brushed off the sound and reached lazily for another bottle of beer that was just out of his reach...

He gave up and rested his head against the chair, sighing as he felt his eyes drifting to sleep...

That was, until The Medic came _rushing_ into The Engineer's designated room.

The German busted open the door urgently, " _Was zat you, Dell_?!" The crazy doctor said, some panic accompanying his tone. His usual white lab coat was splattered in blood and his face had a few traces of blood as well... It was _never_ his blood however.

The Engineer or, _Dell_ , was enjoying time by himself.

He tried to see how much bottles of beer he could chug down before he passed out on his chair. The Medic interrupted him however, he was close to chugging down five ( **I don't drink that shit, so I wouldn't know** ). An impressive number for men of his age.

Dell burped, " _What was that Doc? I... I couldn't hear ya quite well..._ " He let out another burp, almost falling off his chair and causing Medic to give off an annoyed look. He shook his head, trying to _will_ himself out of his drunken state, "Ugh... Sorry about that, Doc. Now... What did ya want from me?"

The German's eyes widened with urgency, "Ze noise! Have you heard?! In ze lower levels!" Medic said.

Dell rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, I've heard the ruckus. But I don't have a darn clue on what caused it."

He got off his chair with a loud groan, stretching his back. He stumbled towards the door, immediately feeling lightheaded after chugging down 4 bottles of beer. He persisted however, leaning on the metal door for extra support, gesturing The Medic to follow him, "C'mon Doc, I... I reckon' we find out what caused this."

"Ja! Good, good." Medic said, following after him.

"Oh wait, before we leave," Dell burped again, "Ugh, sorry doc, but, are you sure it was from the lower levels?"

The Medic nodded, holding a dissapointed look at his drunken state.

"Alrighty then..."

The two Mercenaries exited The Engineer's room. Medic helping Dell get back on his feet occasionally whenever he would stumble.

" _You should really watch your liquor, Dell!"_ Medic said, helping him up for what seemed like the _fifth_ time in less than 2 minutes.

"Agh! I can handle my drink, I've been doing this since I was a young gun, Doc." Dell replied, getting up to his feet.

Medic scoffed, " _Blah!_ Don't blame me when your bladder rots and molds from the inside! _I don't wanna have to open you up and replace it for you..."_

Engineer gave him a nervous stare through his goggles, " _Okay there, partner. Hopefully, it won't have to come down to that."_

They continued to walk towards the source of the nauseating sound until they saw The Sniper turn a corner, right into their vision.

He almost had the same clothes on, except for his vest and his hat. He had a white tank top and noticeable eye bags, " _Bloody hell, mates! Who's the hooligan that's been causing the noise_?!" Sniper said, he was cranky and obviously annoyed that his nap was interrupted.

"Could say the same thing, Mundy... But neither Medic and I have a darn clue on what would cause it." Engineer replied.

Sniper groaned and mumbled, contemplating on whether or not he should join Engineer and Medic finding the sound.

"Anyways, we're gonna look into it right now... You can tag along if ya want, but I suggest you get some of your sleep, you look like you need it." Engineer walked off to the lower levels, Medic following him.

After a few quiet curses and cranky movements, Sniper shut the door loudly and fell back onto his hammock, the room designated to him did not provide a proper bed, a hammock would do him just fine however, he _mainly_ slept inside a van...

As Engineer and Medic walked to the lower levels of the base, the hallway lights flickered on and off, catching both of their attention.

"Now... Either the lights really dun' flickered, or I must be very drunk... Care to elaborate, Ludwig?" Engineer said.

"Nein! You are not seeing things, look!" The Medic pointed at a flickering light, "Ze lights are flickering... Is zere a power outage of some sort?!" He asked the Engineer.

That was a weird assumption, even though he was drunk, the base _couldn't_ have been malfunctioning like this.

"No... No, the base is fully functional, it ain't gonna be-"

The lights turned off completely, leaving Medic and Engie in the dark.

There was a moment of silence until Engineer spoke up, " _Oh... Good night, Irene_."

He suddenly felt very awake and aware of his surroundings, putting his drunkenness to the side. "Either the generator is busted... _Or a no good Spy is up to something_!" He flicked on the flashlight that was attached to his helmet, illuminating the dark hallways with some light. He pulled a flashlight out of his tool belt and handed it The Medic, shining his headlight on him, "Take this and follow me, we 'oughta warn the rest of them!"

The Medic caught the flashlight and turned it on, following behind Engineer as he kept running towards the upper levels.

As they ran the upper levels, both of the Mercenaries could hear Soldier's screams echoing in the hallways.

His screaming almost _always_ contained something patriotic.

"STARS AND STRIPES SHINE IN THE DARK AS WELL! YOU CANNOT BLIND AMERICA, YOU CANNOT BLIND **ME!** " Soldier yelled, banging on _something_ with his shovel.

Soldier's screaming caused The Engineer to chuckle, hearing him in the distance. He was about to call out to him until the lights suddenly turned back on. Soldier's screaming subsided, while Engineer and Medic's confusion raised.

"Now what in tarnation?!" Engineer said.

The Medic turned off his flashlight, handing it back to Dell. "Zat was unexpected, what do you think happened?"

Dell groaned, turning off his flashlight as well, "Your guess is as good as mine, partner..."

"THAT'S RIGHT! AMERICA WILL NEVER FALL INTO DARKNESS, HIDE AWAY IN YOUR HOLE AND NEVER COME BACK OR ELSE I WILL STRANGLE EVERY LIVING THING INSIDE OF YOUR BODY!" Soldier continued to yell.

Now that Soldier was in sight, Engineer saw what he was banging with his shovel...

 _His helmet_.

" _That is one crazy man_." Dell whispered, to no one in particular.

Soldier started walking towards them, hearing the commotion and wanting to join in, "Engie! Medic! Why in God's name did our lights go off?! Explanation is mandatory!" He yelled, demanding information that he thought was crucial.

"Relax there, son. We don't have any idea what caused it... But my best guess is that the sound y'all heard just a while ago, was the reason why the lights went out. Medic and I were just about to go where the sound was coming from, it'd be fine if you wanna tag alon-"

Soldier forced Engie and Medic into a huddle with his iron grip, including himself into the huddle as well. " _We will find this 'sound' and we will interrogate it! Lead me to_ _it!_ " He let his teammates out of the huddle, which left a grumbling Engineer as he immediately headed towards the lower levels.

Medic and Soldier followed suit, Engie leading the way. He stopped running when he saw that the door to his building room was... _busted down_.

" _What the_..."

Engineer walked closer and realized that the door wasn't even busted down... _It looked like it had been **blown up** from the inside_.

He stepped closer to where his building room was and noticed not only the broken down door, but also, _smoke_... Smoke coming out of the room.

His heart beat was in a panicked pace with each step that he took towards the room, fearing what was _most likely_ going to be inside his room of prototypes.

He looked inside the room and saw all types of his buildings - _**His work**_ \- destroyed.

His breathing became slow, it was as if he got shot by a gun, " _If I find the man who did... Who did **this.** There will be hell to pay_." He kneeled down and examined a piece of a broken sentry, almost tearing up at the sight of his destroyed prototypes.

Soldier and Medic came inside the destroyed room, only to see a distraught Engineer cradling the legs of a destroyed Sentry gun, muttering silently to it as if the object had feelings.

"Is _zis_ what caused the noise?" Medic asked, observing the room as he assumed that The Engineer's buildings must've self destructed and caused a rumble within the structure of the base.

Engineer dropped the Sentry legs onto the ground softly, adjusting his helmet, " _I... I think so_." He sighed, exploring his room that used to be _full_ of his buildings, now completely gone. His eyes widened and his stance became more alert as he remembered something _crucial_ that he was working on before the room somehow got blown up.

Engineer looked to see if his prototype teleporter was anywhere to be seen - A teleporter that could go into the future.

His motives for building a teleporter that could take people into the future, was to get an advantage over BLU, being a step ahead of the enemy always ended up with a win and he _loved_ winning.

He looked around for parts that might have been scattered around the room. As he searched, he found a piece of paper tucked away in the corner with some destroyed structures.

The paper was coloured in blue, major scraps of it ripped off in some corners. The Engineer narrowed his vision to analyse the blueprint more clearly.

On the blueprint was schematics for his prototype teleporter that had the potential to send someone into the future. Engineer hadn't set how far one could go into the future just yet, he still needed to make sure it was stable and proper before even setting foot on it, which he was a _long_ way from accomplishing. Luckily, the paper still held some important sections of drawings and information despite the ripped pieces.

"Dear, God... What caused this- _**Who**_ caused this?!" Soldier said, observing the destroyed buildings.

Before The Engineer could reply, a familiar voice spoke to the three men.

"Gentlemen?" Spy didn't wait for their response, "Meet in ze briefing room. Madame Pauling wishes to speak with us." His voice was clear and commanding, walking away from the destroyed room while lighting a cigar.

Engineer looked at both Medic and Soldier, "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up soon."

Medic shrugged his shoulders, carefully stepping out of the destroyed room. Soldier followed behind him, leaving Engineer to do... whatever he needed to do.

Engineer took another look at what remained of his schematics for his prototype teleporter, dissapointed that all his hard work that was invested into that project was destroyed... But he remained optimistic, always keeping cool and collected even in undesirable times, it's how he maintained a permanent vibe of ' _chill_ ' that was always attached to him. He put the schematic inside his pockets, still trying to figure out how his building room was mysteriously blown up.

And more importantly, _who,_ would decide to do such a thing...

 ***The Briefing Room***

The Engineer walked into the briefing room, taking his seat beside The Medic.

Every Mercenary was sitting around the table, except for two.

Pyro was in a corner playing with his axe, sort of like how a kid would play with a toy, gloved fingers dancing dangerously along the edge of the axe.

But the other Mercenary that was missing was a certain boy from Boston... Pride and ego galore - _Scout_.

"Ayeee lads... Where's Scout? It's no wonder ye guys are all quiet!" Demoman asked, breaking the awkward silence that was held within the table.

The Engineer chuckled at the mention of the young man, "Ah, he's _fixing_ up his hands cause it got ' _damaged_ '."

He knew the _real_ reason why Scout got his hands damaged, because _he_ was the one that did it. ( **Refer to Prologue** )

" _Again?"_ Sniper asked.

The Aussie saw how many times Scout would re-bandage his hands just to have them get shot up in the next few hours, or minutes... _usually seconds._ It was the benefit of staying all the way back in the battle lines, observing things only _Snipers_ would be able to witness.

Engineer nodded, "Yep, the little bugger keeps finding ways to hurt his hands..."

"How'd it happen this time?"

Before Engineer could reply, Heavy cut in, now fairly interested in the conversation because people were beginning to talk.

This was something that wouldn't have happened had Scout _been_ at the table. He kept the socialising alive and well between the men, he was a big part of the reason why every Mercenary was well connected with each other, the endless conversations that would even have Spy cracking a _rare_ smile.

Back to the conversation...

"Little baby may have try to leeeft heavy things! But _little hand_ got hurt in process!" The Russian imitated Scout's hands and shook it, giving off the impression that Scout gets hurt easily. He laughed heartily at the imitation, Medic laughed as well and Engie cracked a smile.

Sniper was close to laughing, "Heh. _Crikey_... Is he serious?"

"Let's just say it happened like that, I'd say it's fairly believable." Engineer replied, chuckling at their assumptions.

Everyone seated at the table was now either laughing or smiling... Except for Spy.

His facial expression was serious and his posture was professional, differing greatly from the other Mercenaries laid back and relaxed postures.

Engineer observed Spy's ' _professional_ ' stance, seeing through his disguise completely **(You** **like what I did there?** ).

Just _judging_ from his posture, he could tell that Spy was stressed about _something_. Engineer was about to call him out about it until his eyes travelled to the door, spotting a woman dressed in purple as it opened.

The laughter died down as soon as Miss Pauling entered the briefing room. In her hands were her usual clipboard and a black surveillance tape with white taping on the front.

Miss Pauling obviously looked stressed about _something_ as well - Her usual upright posture was cranky and slightly sluggish.

"Hello boys- I mean guys! W-whatever! Uh, I'm going to get straight to the point with you guys. Heavy!" Miss Pauling yelled, pointing at the big man.

"Da?" Heavy replied.

"May you bring the TV in front so like, everyone can see?" Pauling asked.

Her tone had a very real sense of urgency behind it. The tone sounded _familiar_ to Engineer, but he couldn't quite remember who he has heard it from. She looked very worried compared to her usual ' _All-Business'_ look.

Heavy stood up and pushed the TV trolley in front of the table, in sight of everyone seated. He plugged the cord into the outlet nearby, turning the TV on.

"Thanks, big guy." Miss Pauling patted Heavy on the back, giving him a crooked smile... _Definitely not one of her usual smiles_. She gestured the big man to sit back down.

"Okay guys, uh... Before we watch the clip, I will tell you right here and right now - _that_ _there has been no tampering or editing with this clip_. With that being said," Pauling sighed, not knowing what else to say, "Just... Just _frickin'_ watch." She inserted the tape into the video player, causing the screen to flicker with static until a video recording of black and white appeared on screen.

The Engineer cocked a brow at her choice of words, " _That ain't a word you hear her use everyday..."_

The Mercenaries watched with interest. It was surveillance footage of the lower level halls, specifically pointed towards the Engineer's building room that was blown up just a while ago. Engineer leaned in closer to see the footage. A couple seconds later, Scout was seen running towards the room, his Sandman in hand. The footage showed him kicking down the door to the room, causing anger to rise up within The laid back Engineer.

" _That no good son of a bitch_." Engineer whispered to no one particular. He automatically assumed that all his hard work was destroyed because of _Scout_.

Spy spoke up, "Madame Pauling, if I may ask-"

"Shh! Not right now Spy, this is urgent!" Pauling replied, quieting down Spy with the same urgent tone she had used earlier.

The footage has recorded sounds of Scout's bat striking against metal, Scout's screams of defiance and his usual profanity, but 10 times more faster and louder. The Boston boy had an... _extensive_ understanding of the ' _urban_ ' dictionary, to say the least. His swearing began to raise some eyes around the room.

Sniper was nodding his head at the immature boy heard on the clip, "The Hooligan has a _big_ mouth for someone his size... I'm not even sure some of those words _exist_ in the bloody dictionary." Sniper said, surprised at the amount of ' _words_ ' coming out of Scout's mouth.

Demoman was enjoying the swearing parade that Scout was putting on in the clip, "Aye! I taught him some of those words right there! Wee' lad may not be big, but his voice... Oh mates! His voice is bloody!"

"Damn right his voice is bloody! His voice would be put to better use, if he was a screaming eagle!" Soldier said, patriotism coming out of his mouth.

The chatter was beginning to rise up between the Mercenaries, everyone except Spy and Engineer were talking amongst each other... And Pyro too, happy grumbles coming out of the mask of the Arsonist.

Miss Pauling paused the clip, _irritated_ that the men were talking instead of watching. She walked up to the table and slammed her hands against the smooth wood, causing a distinct sound to echo throughout the briefing room, catching the Mercenaries attention quickly.

Engineer observed her some more, connecting some dots and coming to an assumption that he thought was safe to assume...

 _Miss Pauling was surprisingly, **worried** about... Scout_.

"GUYS! PLEASE JUST WATCH THE CLIP, I CANNOT STRESS HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS TO KNOW!" Pauling yelled, surprised at herself for screaming that loudly. She exhaled annoyingly, trying to regain her cool, straightening her purple blouse, "Sorry guys, but seriously, this is important... I'll play out the rest of the clip so you guys have an _idea_ on why this is urgent."

Sniper tipped his hat to her, understanding the message and remaining seated, the rest of his teammates remained silent and seated for the clip. " _Go ahead, mate_."

"Thank you." Miss Pauling replied.

She unpaused the footage.

The footage fast forwarded and resumed to normal speed, showing the lights flickering on and off inside the room. Scout's confused movements could be seen from his shadow. A second later and the mounted camera seemed to shake, causing the hallway lights to flicker. As they continued watching the clip, a bright light could be seen emitting from the room that Scout was in, cracks were starting to form in the surrounding walls and the camera started to shake more intensely than earlier. The bright light remained glowing inside the room until the rumbling stopped, the camera frozen in place as it continued to record the unusual happenings with the Engineer's building room. The floors had little cracks along with the walls, pieces of rubble starting to fall apart from the room and onto the cracked ground.

Just as the Mercenaries thought it was over, the clip then showed a light brighter than the earlier one, emitting from the room. Sparks accompanied the bright light, the light started to become brighter than what the camera could handle. The camera recorded nothing but white and hints of yellow, a couple seconds later and a sound that was distinct to the Mercenaries ears were heard... _It was either the sound of Teleportation or an Explosion_.

Engineer knew the sound all too well, his ears became experienced to the sound of his _own_ buildings...

 _ **That was the sound of his teleporter; the prototype, to be specific.**_

The clip ended with the camera screen in permanent white, the light somehow turning the wires faulty inside of the device.

The tape ejected itself out of the video player, Pauling removed it and held it in her hands carefully. "I'm assuming all of you heard that sound earlier, correct?"

Everyone seated was nodding their heads.

Pauling continued, "And I'm also assuming you felt that rumble just a while ago?"

The men nodded their heads once more.

"Okay good, now this is urgent information because... Well, _Scout_... _Your colleague_ , was directly involved in that... That _mess_. And I haven't seen him around anywhere, which makes me safe to assume that he is, well... Missing! Or either... _d-dead..."_

It was hard for Miss Pauling to finish the sentence off.

Engineer saw Spy's expression turn into one of worry when Pauling mentioned that Scout might have died in that bright light. His posture was slowly turning sluggish.

"And... unless anyone has seen him, please do say something, this is _not_ a very good situation for me... _I-I mean you guys_!" She stumbled her words, trying to shake her head clear, while also confirming Engineer's assumption as correct.

 _Miss Pauling was worried about Scout._

Engineer couldn't believe that she was worried about _him_. " _You don't know what you got 'till it's gone_..." He said, quiet enough so Miss Pauling could hear and a couple of the other Mercenaries.

Miss Pauling heard him through the short silence, glaring her eyes at him because she _knew_ what he was referring to. " _Shut it, Dell_!" She said with distaste.

"I apologise Miss, go on ahead." Dell replied.

Miss Pauling sighed, she was _stressed_ , "You guys are down one man and have no replacement for _him_ or his talents, I mean- _who else can perform a double jump?!"_ She sighed, "An- and I'd have to report this to the Administrator immediately if he has abandoned the team... Which results in a quick death," She was getting out of topic, and her tone was turning sombre, "And I- I don't want _that_ to happen to him, because he may be annoying, sure, but he- he's great! And- and... He's special and... and..." She let out a sad sigh, " _He deserves better, he **can't** get executed_. Someone please, please... PLEASE, tell me if you've seen Scout, anywhere... Anyone?"

The Mercenaries looked at each other, each one shrugging and not knowing where Scout was.

"Madame Pauling, may I say something?" Spy requested.

"What, Spy?"

"I think it is safe to assume, that Scout is still alive... But not here with us anymore." Spy said.

Pauling was confused, "Huh? What do you mean exactly?"

The teleportation sound was very distinct to _another_ Mercenary as well...

"Very well. Ze sound zat you have heard in the clip was one of a _teleporter_. Ze sound is very distinct to my ears and to my colleagues as well. Tell me, Dell." He pointed at The Engineer with a casual glare.

Dell looked at him, curious as to why he had pointed at him.

"You were building a... A prototype teleporter of some sort that had potential to teleport to ze future... in your building room, correct?"

" _How in the hell does he know about that_?" Dell thought.

He nodded at Spy's assumption, "Mhm."

"Ah, and in the clip, it has recorded sounds of Scout striking ze buildings... Will it be bad to assume that he has not striked your teleporter and broke it, resulting in a... A malfunction?"

Dell's mouth started to drop. It wouldn't be _impossible_ if the prototype teleporter malfunctioned on _Scout_. The teleporter was in _working_ condition... But it was in no condition to be used by _ANYONE_ because it was _highly unstable_. He still needed to adjust many parts of the device to become stable and have many more charges for reliable use and he also didn't know yet, how far the teleporter would bring one into the future. If Scout somehow managed to trigger the unstable mechanism...

Engineer thought that it would be possible that Scout might _very well_ be in a different time era.

" _Oh no..._ " The Texan held a hand to his forehead, it was becoming clear to him - _Scout teleported himself... WITH A HIGHLY UNSTABLE TELEPORTER_... _With no **set** **date** in it's device_.

Spy could see the distraught in Engineer's eyes, "May I give a suggestion?" It was Spy's turn to analyse Engineer.

He looked back at Spy, his eyes already told him the answer, no need for words.

Spy's tone was casual, " _You must build_ _ze teleporter again... Bring Scout back from... Wherever he is_." He sat up from his seat and exited the room, hearing no objection from Pauling or anyone else.

There was a silence around the room, everyone was taking in what Spy has said about Engineer's teleporter.

"Teleporter that can go into future? Seems not possible..." Heavy said.

"According to our mate, it _doesn't_ seem impossible. That's impressive work." Sniper said, yawning at the end of his sentence.

"Ja, teleporting to ze future is impressive! Just imagine! The new specimen and experiments!" Medic said, earning a couple of concerned stares from the other men.

"Engie... I need- I mean... _**We**_ , need you to build that damn teleporter you were working on, if you have any schematics or something... _Anything_ , that would help you build it back, I suggest you use it now, so you guys can get Scout back before the ceasefire ends... All of you are dismissed! Engie, get to it... _Please_." Miss Pauling picked up her clipboard and brought the tape along with her, exiting the briefing room to return back to her office.

The Mercenaries stood up from their seats.

"Awright mates, I have a _nap_ to catch on, so wake me up if anything important happens." Sniper walked to the doors, "Toodledoo!" The Aussie immediately headed back towards his room for his nap that he didn't get to finish, not really interested in the situation about Scout missing, his sleep was more important.

Soldier, Demoman, Heavy and Medic however, stayed inside of the room, all four of them were intent on doing whatever they could to help the Engineer rebuild the teleporter.

"It will not be right if we don't help Scout come back to our time, he is part of team!" Heavy said. Anyone who was loyal to their team was automatically respected by Heavy, and Scout showed much loyalty in his missions with RED, so Heavy was all in to give up a day of rest to help out his team members.

"Yes, I agree. Jeremy is a fine specimen with _unusual_ properties... Very interesting subject." Medic said, not really concerned about _Scout_ , but rather the unusual potential and abilities he could maybe harness from within Scout's body, already imagining the freak experiments he could complete with many samples of Scout's DNA...

 _Medic is a Mad Doctor by the way_.

"What can I say? The lad brightens up the mood every day, he knows how to have fun and he's a funny lad himself!" Demoman said. If Scout was gone, Demoman just felt like it wouldn't be the _same_ without him, the humour and the cockiness he brought onto the battlefield seemed to raise the morale of his teammates by a lot... _Especially a drunken Demoman with a possessed sword_.

"I second that! Scout is a fellow American and Engie is one as well! And as a loyal American myself, I will not stand idle when one of my American's are in need of help, count me in Engie, let's go bag ourselves some Boston!" Soldier said.

Quite simple really, Scout was American by blood, anyone American was automatically treated well by Soldier, and since The Engineer was American as well, he felt very obligated to help out.

"Aw shucks," Engineer rubbed the back of his neck. He felt guilty that he was partly the reason why Scout had accidentally ended up in the future, if he didn't wrangle his sentry at Scout's hands, _none of this would have EVER happened_. He needed to at least make an attempt and _try_ to get Scout back, and even if the boy wasn't the most _favourable_ of his other 8 teammates, it just wouldn't be right if he didn't make an effort to get him back.

"Alright y'all. Soldier, Medic and Demo. Go to the Firing range, Heavy and I will meet you there in a bit." Engie said, sending the three men down to the meeting spot. "Heavy, be a pal and help me out, gotta move my gear up." He gestured Heavy to follow him to his room, where he would get the various tools and materials to help him recreate the prototype that Scout broke.

As Engie and Heavy were about to leave, Pyro came up to The Engineer, stopping him from leaving the briefing room.

" _Hmmm mmm hm mmm mm hmmm_?" Pyro mumbled.

Heavy looked at the mumbler with confusion, "Heavy cannot understand you."

Pyro pointed at Dell, " _MMMM!_ "

"Uh, I think are fella' is trying to talk to me." Dell said.

The Pyro let out a happy mumble, Dell assumed he was correct.

"Alrighty then, what do ya need friend?"

" _Mmmm Mmmm Mm_!"

Dell groaned, already confused at Pyro's mumble language. He decided to take a chance to translate the masked person's mumbles.

"I'm going to take a wild guess now... Are you trying to help us build the teleporter so we can get Scout back?" He assumed, hoping he was right.

 _Surprisingly_ , Pyro let out an _ecstatic_ mumble, loud and happy. The Pyro clapped his/her hands with joy, " _MMMM_!"

Dell smiled, mostly due to the reason he had guessed the mumble right. "Alright alright! Come along with Heavy and I then, I'll find something for you to do..."

Pyro nodded his/her head and followed the two Mercenaries to Engineer's room.

Engie opened the door to his room and ordered The Heavy and Pyro to gather the materials he would need to rebuild his prototype teleporter. The materials included heaps of Scrap metal, alloys and advanced looking materials that looked useful to whatever Engineer was attempting to rebuild. He seemed to remember the materials he used in the teleporter's schematics, being glued _permanently_ to his brain (Not literally) - Along with a handful of other buildings he built daily on the battlefield.

With majority of the required materials carried in Heavy's big hands, a good amount in Pyro's gloved ones, Engie ordered them to bring it to the firing range. Without his building room, he would have to build the teleporter _somewhere_ , the firing range seemed like a reasonable place to build it.

Tables, good amount of space and lighting, and many working hands... it wasn't a bad spot at all.

Pyro let out a series of happy mumbles directed to Heavy as they both left the doorway. Heavy nodded up and down at the mumbling, pretending that he understood the masked psycho.

Engineer chuckled as he adjusted his tool belt, "Heh, big ole' goofs." He said jokingly. He pulled out a piece of paper from his cabinets, writing the missing information that was ripped apart from the teleporter's schematics because - _He had all his schematics GLUED to his mind_.

He finished writing down some of the missing information on the paper, folding it and sliding it into his tool belt along with the original schematics. He walked towards the exit of his room and turned around to close the door, but when he turned back around...

A familiar figure uncloaked before his eyes, _slim and dangerous_.

Spy lighted his infamous cigar before speaking. He smoked and puffed it back out, " _You are building ze teleporter, correct_?"

The Frenchman's professional stance was slightly intimidating to Engineer. "Yeah, you got it right partner."

Spy took one final puff of his cigar before discarding it, throwing it down onto the ground and stepping on it casually. " _I am here to give you extra motivation 'partner'... Come close, and let me give you a fair warning, if you mention zis conversation to ANYONE,_ " He took out his butterfly knife, whirling and twirling it around his skilled fingers without breaking eye contact with The Engineer. He ended his little showcase by stabbing the air quickly, grace accompanying his technique. He pulled back his knife and holstered it like he had just committed a backstab on an unfortunate Heavy.

" _You get ze picture_."

Engineer nodded, "Ain't have to tell me twice, what's ya secret?" Walking closer to the Spy.

Spy sighed, " _Scout is my son_." He held a casual stare with Engineer as he froze with disbelief.

Engineer was shocked... He hasn't had that much of a surprise in a _very long time_.

He felt frozen with shock, his jaw slowly dropping when he heard from _Spy himself_ , that Scout was _his_ son.

"But... But, how?"

" _Have you not seen the familiarity between him and me? His body is inherited of mine."_ Spy said.

"Really? What parts exactly? I don't see you doing darn double jumps around the battlefield."

Spy chuckled, " _That, he has learned himself. He is of a slim build, just like me. He was supposed to grow taller than me, but my wife's genetics prevented that... and I have a picture of him when he was just a young garçon."_ Spy briefly flashed a picture of a young boy in dirty, ragged clothing... _those blue eyes looked similar._

Before Engineer could examine the picture further, Spy stuffed it into the pockets of his suit, _I will not continue continue zis conversation anymore, I will end it with zis - Build ze teleporter and... bring my son back safely... Please_." Spy said softly, a surprising amount of emotion was in his voice, like the ruthless killer had genuine care for _once_ in his life.

As he finished his sentence, he cloaked out of sight, dissapearing completely from The Engineer and wandering off to do his own things.

Dell was still shocked. "Daddy _and Son fighting together on the battlefield... And the son ain't even know that's his pappy... Good night, Irene_." He said, shaking his head in disapproval.

He was slightly annoyed that Spy had not revealed himself to be Scout's dad after a year of fighting side to side. It just didn't make sense to Dell...

But Dell was very aware of Scout's daddy problems, the Texan knew how much Scout wanted a father figure in his life. He knew that Scout would sometimes talk in his sleep about wanting a dad in his life, just _someone_ to be there for him when he was a kid. Scout would always talk shit about his dad that 'abandoned' him, but what if his dad was finally revealed to him after his 23 years of abandonment from Scout's life?

Dell pictured it as a violent acceptance, Scout wasn't really the definition of peace and tranquility, it was instead, violent, violence and even more **violence**.

Spy, a man that Scout couldn't stand, revealing to be his father after 23 years... _Scout would probably try to KILL him!_

Spy was now a Grade A douchebag in Engineer's opinion. The fact that Spy willingly teased Scout and made fun of him on a daily could have raised it to a Grade of A Plus.

Engineer walked slowly to the firing range, thinking about the situation more.

How distraught would Spy be if his supposed ' _son_ ' was forever gone? Would he refuse to help RED? Would he team up with BLU just so he could potentially ask them to make what Scout broke? Would he successfully kill Engineer if he refused or failed to build the teleporter, therefore causing Scout to never have a way back home?

The last thought kept replaying in Engineer's mind, feeling threatened at Spy's request even though he said ' _please_ '. The Frenchman said it so softly for his usual tone, that it _couldn't_ have been a threat. Regardless, he still felt obligated to rebuild the teleporter - His natural passion for building _anything_ that required metal was a natural pump within him, fuelling him with desire and it would bring a smile to almost all of his teammates if he managed to get Scout back to 1968, Engineer considered himself a very loyal team member to RED.

With a smile on his face, he paced his steps faster to the firing range, wanting to build the teleporter as quickly as he could.

Engineer has now found something that was greatly worth his time _instead_ of getting wasted.

 ***Miss Pauling's Office***

Miss Pauling entered her office and sat down against the chair, laying her head down on her desk with irritation.

She didn't have _any idea_ why she was feeling so stressed out about... _Him_.

 _Scout_.

"God damn it!" Miss Pauling yelled, letting her hand slap the table quickly.

She started to talk to herself, " _Why do you miss him? Why does he make you feel like this... OUT OF ALL PEOPLE- SCOUT?!_ " She was annoyed at her feelings.

Whenever Scout would initiate a ballsy conversation with Miss Pauling, she would almost always purposefully play hard to get, because... Well, _she had to_.

There was really _no_ time for any sort of relationships or _any_ goofing off on her non-stop, '364 work days a year' schedule. The only break time she would have were a maximum of _2_ minutes, and ever since Scout became recruited by RED, he has _always_ been there to talk with her for the two minutes she had of availability.

But despite that, despite his perfect loyalty... she wasted it, treated it like it was nothing but a burden to her even though she _really fucking liked talking to him_.

Every time Scout talked to her, he was almost too funny to _not_ laugh or either smile at. Miss Pauling would always feel like she was 10 years younger whenever she talked with him, he had a rare vibe to him that made workaholics like herself - feel automatically refreshed and young whenever he was close to her.

Scout was also a _very refreshing sight for the type of girls that worked almost all day, everyday. That type had Miss Pauling's name written **all over** it_.

Gorgeous blue eyes that were exotically light, a jawline that she could imagine touching all day, lightly toned skin that adorned the sun... _And his body that she 'accidentally' saw on the surveillance footage_...

 _Yes, she watched Scout on tape sometimes. Whenever she was feeling bored or 'needy'_ ( **Hehe** ) _during_ _work hours, she knew immediately what she would watch... Without the administrator catching her, obviously_.

Years of working under the Administrator's wing has self taught Miss Pauling some tricks that helped her maintain a state of incognito from the cold woman herself, The Administrator.

And Miss Pauling used it to full advantage; for a detailed examination of Scout's body.

Scout's body... _god, was she in the mood for some of that!_

His facial features, paired up with his electrifying personality, without a doubt, turned on Miss Pauling in a way that she hadn't felt _since_ her teenage years. It felt very foreign to her because she hadn't experienced it in a VERY long time. She didn't want to describe it so explicitly, but she couldn't find a more appropriate word for the feeling, having no choice but to describe it as, " _Horny_ " or either, " _Aroused_ ".

Scout made her aroused... yet she still didn't talk to him... _weird._

Miss Pauling didn't know how Scout could do it - How could he be so brave and obvious about his feelings? Was that what boys do when they _really_ wanted someone?

She suddenly realized, that it became rhetorical thinking by now. After A FULL YEAR of rejection to his _very loyal_ attitude towards her, she assumed he decided to stop talking to her completely, even _his_ _perfect_ persistence didn't have the patience for her stubborn attitude to show at least the _tiniest_ sort of affection or appreciation.

Miss Pauling didn't know why she was so stubborn and shy to admit her feelings for Scout earlier when she had time.

She regretted the missed opportunities that had presented themselves to her a plenty of times. She cringed and let out a groan as she reached into one of her desk drawers, pulling out a picture of Scout she secretly kept inside of her _deepest_ compartment.

The picture was of Scout in **coloured** surveillance.

It was him flexing his weak arms and his _seductive_ body at the surveillance camera while smiling gorgeously at the same time, eyes looking directly at the camera, like he somehow _knew_ that Miss Pauling was watching and having the urge to unnecessarily pull off his shirt so she could ogle and awe at the sight of his _perfectly toned, slim and FIT body_.

And that's exactly what she did! She remembered how far her jaw dropped when she saw him shirtless for the first time, desperately trying to switch onto the next surveillance footage.

Her fingers unknowingly lingered over the picture multiple times before she came to her senses, " _Shit. Way to go Pauling! What a way to ruin your only possible chance of losing your frickin' virginity!_ "

No boy had ever approached her like Scout did, she really _did_ feel like it was her only chance of 'doing' it. Even during high school, no boy found it worth their time to approach the lonely nerd that dedicated all of her time towards her studies. She was the worst type as well; _anti-social, no signs of communication with any boy... or any other human for that matter._ And when someone finally wanted to talk to her, she would think herself as _too good_ to even respond to the unfortunate person that decided to talk to her.

And that unfortunate person, was _Scout._ It was surprising because of how long he was attached to her, how much of his time he _wasted_ on her...

 _Surprising really_ , Scout even affected the way she _talked_. All that time that Scout spent around her, seemed to leave a profound affect on her personality... as if she was _willing_ to accept him in the past...

Miss Pauling slid the picture in her desk carefully, relaxing into her chair with her eyes closed. She hoped that Engineer would find _someway_ to get Scout back...

She made a silent promise to herself to not waste any more chances with him if they found a way to get him back... and she was **good** at keeping promises if it included herself.

 _Miss Pauling liked Scout... A LOT, because... He made her feel young... So very young. She preferred to keep the little remaining youth alive inside of her with a man that radiated youth off his body, rather than working her life to death with no traces of youth left_.

 _Miss Pauling would love to stay young_.

Miss Pauling set an alarm to wake up in 10 minutes, making her break longer than allowed. She let her eyes go lazy, and before she fell into sleep, she unknowingly whispered " _Scout_ " with a sluggish tone.

* * *

 **Please forgive me if there was any grammar errors, I lowkey just pulled an all nighter just to finish this chapter up. (and yeah, in my story, Miss Pauling develops a secret crush for Scout and plays hard to get for some reason... It's all good tho, it allows for juicy scenes)**

 **Jheez, I don't know why this chapter took me so FUCKING LONG to write. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the change of scenery in the story, and remember this - EVERYTHING THAT THE AUTHOR PUTS INSIDE OF THE STORY HAS A _REASON_. I cannot stress this enough, everything I WRITE has a purpose to the story, just wanted to let you mans know that :)**

 **And guys, unfortunately... This is my LAST day of my Summer Break, and my last day before Grade 11 starts :(**

 **So... Updates for Mercenary and Competition WILL forsure be a less frequent thing now. I'm very, VERY, sorry for that, but with my job, and school now being introduced into the picture, ima have to manage my time more professionally and shit lmao... It ain't summer break no more ya feel?**

 **But aye, this shit don't mean I ain't gonna write no more. You guys still finna get them updates, cause yo, I fucking LOVE writing the shit that's on my mind, been that way since... A youngin. Thanks for the continued support, I mean it from my heart guys, you guys are fucking amazing! This story wouldn't be SHIT without you guys liking it up and shit, so thank you!**

 **It's gonna take A WHILE for me to update this, but hopefully I'll get to ya guys soon :)**

 **See ya in the next one :)**


	12. A Mercenary Always Has A Plan

**_*EDIT!!!_** ** _I COMPLETELY REWROTE THE LEMON INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER, made a couple of grammar fixes, added some dialogue and segments of text that add to the depth of the story, yada yada, you get it! This chapter needed a major fix, and I'm feeling good that I fixed it.*_**

 **Sup? Sorry for the wait, but I got it up for you guys. Fair warning, this chapter does contain Lemon, jus saying.**

 **Anyways, read up and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: A Mercenary Always Has A Plan_**

The past few minutes have been anything but happy for Scout and Tracer, _especially Scout._

He hated seeing her cry.

Any hint of sadness automatically looked _wrong_ whenever it was applied to Tracer, and it was worse when he knew the exact reason for her sadness...

Scout hadn't let his arms leave Tracer's body ever since he saw her crying...

 _He wouldn't dare do such a thing..._

He let his hands gently travel the exposed parts of her skin, making a vain attempt to sooth the emotional pain that she was currently going through, knowing _damn well,_ that physical affection wouldn't solve her problem, but _still_ trying despite it all.

It has been a long time since Scout has lasted _7_ minutes without saying a _single_ word.. not knowing how to say what _wasn't_ on his mind just yet.

He contemplated though,

He was currently thinking about the two choices he would have to choose in all of the silence...

He wanted to figure out an option that would satisfy _both_ of his needs, and Tracer's as well. His needs were...

Well, _to satisfy Tracer,_ and to get back to 1968... without having her worry about losing him...

Now, Scout _certainly_ wasn't a bright thinker, but at times when he _needed_ his brain to work (Which was right now), he could get some tasks done. Tasks like, figuring out how to go back to his time period... While still maintaining a viable relationship with Tracer.

 _Was it impossible? Could it even be done?_

These words kept bumping and crashing around the inferior-sized mind of Scout, currently in deep thoughtful, thinking if his desired actions would be possible to accomplish.

" _Thinking..._ " Scout's conscience mocked him.

" _But I am thinkin'."_ Scout thought back.

" _Think harder..._ " It continued to speak to him.

" _BUT I AM."_ Scout thought back once again, furrowing his brow at the internal battle going on inside of him.

" _WELL_ _THINK HARDER YA FRICKIN' NUMBNUT!_ " Scout's conscious stressed.

Even Scout _himself_ was so annoying, that the little voice inside of his head was fighting with his own thoughts... _confusing._

But that wasn't the point...

Scout could've _sworn_ a lightbulb flashed above his head, sort of like how it's done in the cartoons, but only difference being, that this was figurative language.

He wasn't thinking _ahead_ exactly, but it was his best bet at wanting to return to 2080 _and_ going back to the 1960's at the same time...

Here's Scout's plan for a choice that would satisfy both Tracer and himself, he recited it all in his head, like how he usually does with everything that he was planning to say.

 _"Alright, Step one. Ace the Overwatch intiation thingamajiggy cause you're the best person in the frickin' world? Pfft, easy! Step two. Ask whoeva's in charge for permission to use the teleporter, **hope** it works and... And brings me back to my guys!"_ Scout was smiling at how well thought out his plan was becoming.

Of course, this was his _own_ opinion... so only _he thought_ it was a good plan... but quite honestly, there were a lot of stumbles and faults in his plan that could be seen with the normal eye already.

But he was a firm believer in what he was trying to plan, so obviously, he continued along with it.

 _"Step three. Once I get my nice ass back to Teufort, or-or **wherever** the hell they __are, Ima frickin' threaten Hardhat to death if he doesn't build another one of the teleporters I broke, I'm serious. And maybe I might even brag about how I lost my virginity to the frickin' French bastard himself, and... Oh... OH! OH- OH, WAIT! This is gonna be too good! Step four... Brag about how I found a more perfect girl than the classy lady herself... Miss Pauling."_ He smirked as he remembered her name... the name that caused him so much pain early on in his Mercenary career, he just _hoped_ that he could make her jealous...

Scout remembered all the vain attempts that he attemped on picking up Miss Pauling.

He gave her an infinite amount of compliments (which ended up making her blush most of the time), always lending her a helping hand whenever he was available, _sometimes even during matches, he was crazy!_

He snuck up any extra food he had to her, spent ALOT of his **emergency** money on her, and he _even took punishment for her..._

 _God, was that a mistake._

 _The Administrator's discipline was something that he didn't want to remember EVER AGAIN - Completely erased from the deepest vault of his memories_.

The point is... _Scout was loyal_... _**Very loyal**_. He was so loyal, that whenever Demoman even _mentioned_ the fact that Miss Pauling wasn't interested in him, _he would always deny it, and continue to persevere..._ because that was who he was; _It would take more than a couple words for him to give up._

It was such a shame that Miss Pauling was too blind and stubborn to see the perfect loyalty that was contained within him.

He had to realize it soon as well... that she just simply _wasn't_ into him (Or maybe she just had too much work on her hands to get involved in a relationship with anyone... Still, an opportunity wasted).

He _Maybe/Maybe not **cried** himself to sleep on the day he figured it out_...

But Scout was a very unique man that flowed with positivity and happiness, he would obviously get over it eventually; his paycheque still coming in consistent and big, so money was well provided for him.

He also had 8 other guys that he could talk to about _anything_. Anything that would certainly make the knuckle minded Scout laugh, was all he needed to get over emotional pain, his personality almost never allowing him to be stressed or sad.

That was one of the major reasons why Scout just loved the Mercenaries as if they were his own brothers, each one of them having a variety of conversations that could make someone forget about life's problems and just...

 _Talk_.

Talk until he felt satisfied and motivated enough to continue on with his suicidal job.

Anyways... Back to Scout's plan.

He finished chuckling, _"Then Ima frickin'... Oh ye, step five. Wait for Hardhat to build the teleporter, then teleport myself back to sweet cheeks! And I ain't gonna break it this time! So I should be able to just go back and forth between time zones..."_ Scout gave himself a mental pat on the back. " _Holy crap. I'm a genius._ "

That was the end of Scout's ( _flawed)_ plan...

If his mind was a bit more academic, he would've seen the _many_ flaws with his ' _thought_ ' out plan. But Scout unfortunately, was just some lowly Mercenary that _barely_ had the IQ of a normal person, still struggling how to read basic Kindergarten books at the age of 23.

Scout's plan was majorly just _assumption_ , which was specifically applied to step 3 and 5...

 _Would the teleporter even be **possible** to rebuild?_ That wasn't a certain answer.

But he needed to take a chance, he'd surely threaten The Engineer to build another one of those prototype teleporters... _he would do_ _anything that would allow him to come back to Tracer_ , he had to take the chance.

Now that Scout had his plan in mind, all he had to do was figure out how to make Tracer stop crying, because it _really didn't fit her at all_. He needed to stop her tears from flowing _as soon as possible._

Scout often talked his words before thinking it out thoroughly, his loud mouth was a natural at saying things that got him beat up or either laughed at.

He spoke...

"Uh- Tracer, you, uhh..." Scout mentally facepalmed himself, "Crap, _sorry_." He apologized.

Scout was already stumbling his words, he collected himself and took a breath, " _Okay, I'm good, I'm good_."

He inhaled and exhaled, "Tracer, you're so frickin' awesome. Seriously, you're more awesome than me and I'm good at that crap!" Scout said randomly, still letting his arms stay wrapped around her waist.

Tracer's head was fitted snugly onto his chest, bawling out her remaining tears into the drowning fabric of his temporary shirt. She heard his compliment and lifted her head slightly, _trying so hard_ to meet his concerned expression...

But her face simply wouldn't allow a smile to form at the man that _**beamed**_ with positivity, her expression still remaining as a frozen frown, almost whimpering at his words again...

 _It wasn't those words that she wanted to hear_.

If only she could find the energy within her to say it again... Repeat it **multiple** times to Scout and hopefully assume he would understand and follow through with it... _this would make her happy; happy_ _**forever**_... _she just wanted Scout to herself._

Scout noticed Tracer dropping her head back into her original spot - His chest.

Her sobs came out once again, the depressing sound of her cries very apparent to Scout's ears. Scout's hands left her waist, gently holding Tracer's face by the chin, moving parts of her hair away from her face. He lifted up her chin so she could look at him, an urgent look in his eyes when he saw how much redness was in her bright eyes.

 _She looked horrible. Tears didn't suit her at all._

Scout frowned, resorting to begging, " _Tracer_ , _please, please pleeeaaaase stop crying, I don't beg a lot, but crap, I gotta beg for you, so Tracer, please..._ "

His thumb softly glided the corner of her lips, **trying** to turn her frown into a smile with his thumb.

" _Where's_ _that smile that makes the grass grow?"_ He asked with genuine concern.

He continued, " _Where's the_ _smile that oughta' force the sun to shine?_ "

His face was so very close to Tracer's, " _... Where... where's that smile that causes my heart to just frickin... **Stop**_."

The room suddenly became silent.

Tracer's heart beat was hammering, so much so, that she could even hear it in her head...

Scout suddenly spoke up, " _Where did that smile go_?" He whispered gracefully, turning _the whole damn room_ into a place of joy for her...

 _God, Scout was giving her the **doggy eyes** as well... now her heart was working._

His doggy eyes were trained on her's, looking for any signs of positivity within her face.

Tracer had to smile at him.

Tracer beamed up at his compliments. She rubbed the tip of her nose against Scout's, a weak smile _finally_ starting to form on her face. She felt content when she sighed, it was as if she was destined to always be **_relaxed_** around Scout, which was _a very good thing_ if one hadn't noticed.

" _You... You make my life so bloody complete,_ _Scout._ " Her sobs ceased, her smile growing strong, permanently attaching to her face at the sight of Scout's eyes.

" _YES! SCOUT, YOU FRIGGIN' GENIUS!"_ Scout's conscience applauded him.

Scout smiled back, "And I-I can make more of ya life complete if ya ask me, seriously, I can do like, ten times better!" He added, ecstatic that she was finally smiling.

Tracer giggled, the tears slowly fading away from her face.

Scout let out a sigh, "And your cute lil' laughs... something else that my ears oughta' listen to! Every day of the frickin' year!"

Tracer started to blush, his compliments overflowing her greatly. " _Oh, stop it_ -"

"But hey, that's not all... listen closely, cause I wanna make sure that beautiful smile of your's is gonna be all over ya awesome face when I tell ya this." Scout said, looking at her to see if she understood.

Tracer nodded in response, one of his hands still gently holding her chin. " _Go on.._."

"I got a better way of dealing wit' this situation we got 'ere... Because... Because like, you _don't need_ to worry about me leaving you, cause when I go back to 1968, _Ima do **whatever**... Whatever it takes just to get back to you_. If I gotta knock a couple bolts into Hardhat himself, I'll do it! If I gotta... If I gotta run like, a hundred miles in a minute? I'LL DO IT. Oh man," He took a breath, improvising on the spot, words coming straight from his heart.

 _"Tracer, god, you mean a lot to me, and trust me on this, PLEASE TRUST ME, I'm coming back for you_. I'm just gonna catch up and notify to my employers and my guys that I ain't gonna be working as much wit' them anymore. Ima tell my family that I'm safe and... Basically, _I **promise** , that Ima come back for you, and only for YOU._" Scout pecked her cheeks, " _Sweet_ _cheeks_." He added casually, gently pulling her cheeks into an even bigger smile which caused her to laugh.

Tracer was about to start crying again... _But not with sadness. Tears of joy and pleasure instead! The best type of tears!_

" _Oh... Blimey love, you're- you're gonna make me cry,_ " She was sniffling, trying to hold in her joyful tears, " _You're gonna make me cry, Scout_... _I... I love_ -"

She was cut off by the amount of joy coursing throughout her body, happily letting out tears onto his chest.

Joy was overflowing her mind and filling her up.

Tracer didn't even know if Scout was certain about his promise, but she felt grateful that there was a _**chance**_ of him being able to come back with her.

She wished her optimism was through the roof. If it was, then she wouldn't have any doubts of him not being able to come back. She would willfully believing the slim chances he had of survivability within the teleporter that Overwatch had, _and also_ believing the slim chances of him being able to teleport back to 2080 after teleporting to 1968.

 _She was hopeful, so hopeful._

Scout didn't know if he should've stopped her from crying.

Tracer was crying... _Sure_ , but she was happy and laughing inbetween her sobs... Did it still count as crying?

"Hey, Tracer... Are you happy? Or...?"

Tracer didn't reply.

She hugged him tighter and went for his lips in a fiery passion, closing her eyes to savour the moment fully as her tears burned away.

Scout closed his eyes as well, struggling to put in the high amount of effort that she had in her unexpected kiss.

" _Just... Make- sure... You come back to me_." Tracer said inbetween kisses, her eyes burning with a dangerous lust.

Scout pulled away from the kiss, giving her a charming smile at her needy lips, his hands still on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, babe, I'd move all the frickin' payloads in the world for your sweet ass... And your sweet tits... Your sweet face, your sweet body..." He started to list off everything 'sweet' about her. "Your sweet hair, your sweet eyes, your-"

Tracer sighed, " _You talk too much, love. Sod off and kiss me already!_ "

She didn't wait for his reply, going for his lips once again, forcing her tongue inside of his mouth unexpectedly.

Scout groaned as Tracer forced more effort into her kiss, on a _high_ from her newfound joy. He quickly found himself overwhelmed when she decided to force his back onto the bed. He was fairly convinced that she was trying to _suffocate_ him with her mouth.

Tracer was now on top of him, her knees either side of his body and her hands exploring his chest. Her hands travelled all the way from his chest to his warm cheeks, adorning his jawline as she continued to passionately kiss him.

Scout groaned again, pulling out of the kiss despite Tracer's surprisingly strong grip, " _Holy crap, you almost frickin' killed me there_." He said quickly.

"And I'll do it again, love! Now open your bloody mouth..." Tracer said, trying to force another kiss on him but getting stopped by the tip of his cap.

"Ugh!" Tracer winced at the feel of his cap hitting her forehead, "And _stop_ wearing your hat, Scout! It makes kissing you harder than what it has to be!" She tipped the cap off of his head, running one hand through his hair and resuming her kiss, until she was stopped yet again...

This time by Scout himself.

" _Hey, if you wanna fuck..._ _just say the word._ " Scout said, speech wrapped in suggestion.

His words froze her...

"Cause it's lookin' a lot like that right now..." He arched his brows as his hand went for the buckle of his belt, one hand exploring her waist, dangerously near her crotch. " _And if it IS lookin' like that..._ _I'll fuck you so hard... It's gonna be so good, that ya oughta' be calling me 'awesome' for the rest of ya life_."

Tracer's moans were light, knowing she was going to be _**screaming**_ out for more if she didn't reply soon.

" _Or..._ " Scout said suddenly.

He lifted her up and forced her back onto the bed, him on top this time. She emitted a sharp gasp, not expecting such a sudden action.

"... Do I gotta assume ya want it? Right here and right now?"

Scout's clothed erection was rubbing closely at her crotch, forcing her to moan and shudder with pleasure, her eyes starting to roll back at the tingles being sent around her body.

Scout was gasping as well despite his attempts to hide it, a chuckle escaping his mouth as he stared at her. " _Seriously, sweet cheeks, do you wanna get a quick fuck? Cause I wouldn't mind it at all_..." He said with a smirk.

" _Mmm, not so much of a fuck... I'm really in the mood to get eaten out though..."_ She said, biting on her finger seductively as she slid another finger beneath the area of her crotch, effectively rubbing herself. She gave Scout a nervous smirk, hoping that he understood the message she was trying to convey.

Scout gave her a slight frown. " _Oh, you want me to do the thing that makes my neck sore as hell?"_ He asked nonchalantly.

"Indeed, love!" Tracer replied joyously.

His excitement was _drained_ from her response.

It all depended on Scout now. Was he willing to put his neck through Hell in order to give Tracer a dose of pleasure?

Well, _yeah..._

He was willing to do _anything_ that made Tracer happy... and if eating her out made her happy, then Scout would comply.

" _Alright then,_ you owe me later for this..." Scout said.

Tracer giggled nervously in response.

It was the type of giggle she would always give out before Scout would play with her...

He started it off by leaving a trail of kisses from her neck, down towards her stomach; which had no clothing to cover it, which allowed Tracer to _feel_ the _full_ affect of his kisses.

Each of his kisses felt like a casual flame that was gently torching her skin, a sweet, passionate flame that had no sign of danger attached to it... _it was a flame that just consisted of warmth and genuine compassion._

 _Compassion which was aimed towards Tracer..._

Scout definitely had a way with his lips.

He chuckled at the way her hips would _tense_ whenever he kissed her stomach, " _You cold, sweet cheeks?"_ He asked, looking at her with a teasing smirk.

Tracer gave out a slight pant in response, wanting him to continue, " _N-no... can you continue, please?"_ She asked, seeing his face near her crotch area was making her sweat with anxiety; _she just wanted his face all up in there._

" _You must be cold..."_ Scout assured her.

Scout kissed her stomach again, his warm lips making her body shudder.

" _See? You're shakin' over 'ere, sweet cheeks..."_

Tracer let out an attractive giggle, " _... s-so? Why is it of such concern, love?"_ She asked, slightly sweating with nervousness.

Scout sighed, "Can't have ya freezin', sweet cheeks... I think I'm gonna have to do this one..."

He grabbed a nearby blanket, spread her legs out further, and kneeled in between her laid down position, " _I'm gonna have to do this one ' **under the covers** ', if you know what I mean."_ He said with a smirk.

Scout was now literally, beginning to eat her out _UNDER THE COVERS..._

This was corny, and Tracer knew it!

" _You're so corny, Scout!"_ Her legs tingled greatly when she felt his tongue run over her womanhood, which was still covered in her black tights, " _God! But you're so fucking good..."_ She groaned out.

Scout gave out a muffled chuckle in response, continuing to work his magic from there. He kept the blankets over his head and over Tracer's slim chest as well, giving Tracer no other option but to _feel_ the pleasure that was happening in front of her.

"I'd say your about five times warmer with the blankets over ya, you ain't shakin' as much, sweet cheeks, and that's good if ya ask me." Scout said teasingly.

The reason why Tracer wasn't shuddering, _WAS NOT_ because of the blanket that was placed over her exposed stomach, no... _certainly_ not that. It was because Scout simply wasn't kissing her stomach anymore... besides, he already moved onto her tights...

Scout bit at the waistband of her tights, quite seductively as well, the movements of his head could be seen beneath the blankets he had placed over her. Tracer gasped when his hands gripped at the side of her hips, holding her body in place as he bit down on the soft material.

After a couple of more gentle bites and tugs, Scout successfully took the tights off of her with the use of his mouth... _he could already feel the soreness creeping up on his neck._

" _Sweet cheeks, my neck is frickin' killing me..."_ He said beneath the blanket, cracking some joints at the side of his neck.

Despite the muffled speech, and the sounds of her light moans and purrs, she could perfectly understand what he was saying, " _You could've just simply took my pants off, love..."_

" _Well, excuse me for tryna be creative, I just wanted to spice things up..."_

Tracer rewarded him with a seductive giggle for his wittiness, " _Mmm, I didn't mind it one bit, Scout... continue please."_ She asked.

" _You ain't gotta tell me, Tracer..."_

Scout continued by once again, _biting,_ but this time, he bit at the thin straps of her panties, obviously trying to pull it off with the tugs of his mouth, erotica galore...

Scout's warm breath, as well as the blankets that were covering Tracer's sensitive area, were making her moistness pool up exponentially. She had nothing to resist the full effect of Scout's warm breaths hitting against her sensitive skin, the gentle tugs of his teeth slightly grazing at her bare skin.

She gasped sharply at the feel of his teeth grazing at her, " _Gnhhgh! Fuck!"_ She moaned out lightly,

Scout spread her legs out further apart, " _I ain't even sweating down 'ere, sweet cheeks... but judgin' from the way you yellin' over there-"_

"YES, Scout! I'm sweating! Just- _stop talking,_ and keep doing what you're doing..." She begged him.

Scout chuckled at her irritation, " _Sorry, sweet cheeks."_

He gave Tracer's panties one last tug with his mouth, until it finally came off. He kept his teeth on the straps until it went down to her calves.

" _Your legs look fine as fuck up close, Tracer. I, am impressed."_ Scout complimented, the sun providing enough brightness for him to see a pair of gorgeous legs beneath the blanket... _specifically, Tracer's legs._

Scout completely discarded the panties and pants off of Tracer by sliding it off of her ankles. His hands immediately went to adorning Tracer's thighs after her clothing was completely discarded from her legs.

" _How you manage to keep ya legs so smooth- I don't know, but just know that you gotta continue whatever ya doing to maintain it, cause I friggin' love it."_ Scout said, kissing at her legs. He was holding her leg up with one hand, while the other was caressing her thigh.

" _It's just legs, love..."_ Tracer replied with a giggle, not seeing the big deal about it.

"Yeah, but it's _**your**_ legs, which is a hell of a lot sexier than the others."

Scout never failed to make her feel like she was at the top of the beauty list. Quite honestly, she felt like a _goddess_ of beauty whenever Scout was adorning her like this, it was so sweet of him to do so, which was apparent in the deep blush that Tracer had on her face.

Scout continued to kiss at Tracer's legs until he finally reached her naked jewel...

" _There it is..."_ Scout whispered, exhaling over her exposed womanhood.

Even if Tracer couldn't see it, she could very well _feel_ the **_insane_** sensation of his mouth nearing her clit. It was driving her crazy, how he could pleasure her so _easily_.

 _She fucking loved it._

Scout _slowly_ ran his tongue over Tracer's juicy clit, her own moistness running on his tongue.

Tracer moaned out with ecstasy, her legs tightening around Scout's kneeled position. With Scout's hair not being available for her hands to grip onto, Tracer had to grip the sheets of the bed to prevent her body from completely _losing it._

This was about to become a bed that she'd have to clean... _whatever, like she **cared** about a messed up bed._

Scout could feel the bed shake from the force she had in her grip.

He then stuck his tongue inside of Tracer's clit, adjusting his kneeled body so he could eat her out with maximum efficiency, putting his neck in even _more_ pain.

He winced at the soreness, but he smiled at her moans.

" _It's worth it."_ Scout thought. He repeated it inside of his mind, pain was temporary, but Tracer's pleasure was...

 _Okay, her bliss was temporary as well, BUT it was **worth it** , that was the point..._

Scout spread Tracer's legs out again with his hands, his tongue running deep inside of her womanhood.

Tracer was gripping the bedsheets _so hard,_ that she was certain that she had caused a small rip to be viable at the fabric of the sheets, her palm was turning white from how hard she was gripping, " _Hnghh! Scouuut!"_

Scout smiled at her ecstatic moans, " _I hear you, sweetie, I hear ya..."_ He dipped his tongue inside of her once again, going _deeper_ than usual.

 _"Scout, **sod** **the** **bloody** __**blanket!** "_ Tracer begged, yelling out at him, her legs tightening around him once again.

She obviously didn't like to keep warm, finding no use for a blanket to be covering his movements.

She could _feel_ him smirking against her womanhood, and a moment later after she spoke, the blankets were _**finally**_ _**gone**_ from Scout's head, revealing a _perfect place for her hands to grip onto._

Scout was groaning at the soreness that was approaching his neck and his upper back. He was about to speak, until his mouth got forced back down on her.

Tracer had her right hand down on Scout's head, controlling his movements, effectively making him her puppet...

So she forced him to go deeper...

His tongue brought her an exciting sensation that sent flames throughout her body, her hips buckling hard against his mouth.

" _Don't stop, love..."_ Tracer gasped sharply, arching her womanhood towards him even further, " _OH! Oh bloody hell, yes!"_ She rolled her head backwards at the pleasure that was coursing through her, her right hand still maintaining a strong grip on his hair.

Scout on the other hand, was in pain. He was kneeling in front of her with his back bent in an awkward position, his neck was in an awkward position as well, and being _forced_ to hold such an unusual position didn't help anything either, only adding to the pain he was experiencing.

He has contemplated stopping, but every time he wanted to act upon it, he would always get stopped by the loud, _happy_ moans of Tracer. Or he would either get _forced_ to return to the task of eating her out whenever he _tried_ to raise his head. He could easily resist, but at the same time, he didn't want to disappoint Tracer... so to prevent disappointment, he had to comply with her wants with full obligation.

This was difficult, but he was managing so far.

Tracer was weaving her fingers in and out of Scout's messy hair, it was as if that was her personal playground for her hands to lay destruction upon; which she was doing with _pleasure_. Her rough grip that she held on his hair was unsurprisingly, _ripping_ tiny strands out from his scalp, _she was getting carried away, obviously._

 _But it's not like she cared, she was in too much bliss to care about the well being of her toy... her toy being Scout._

" _Fuck, my neck hurts, sweet cheeks."_ Scout mumbled out, his speech distorted because of how close his mouth was to her clit, still moving his tongue up and down and around her.

" _You're not stopping until I fucking **cum**..."_ She let out a soft moan, " _mmmm, keep licking me..."_ She purred.

Scout groaned quietly in dissatisfaction, but luckily, her moans were loud enough to mask the sounds of his disapproval.

After about two pleasure filled minutes for Tracer _(Excruciating for the other partner)_ , her pace of breaths started to heighten considerably.

" _Hnh- Hnghh!!! Scout- Scout-! I- I can feel it..."_ Tracer was gasping now, she was getting close to her climax, and she knew it; a pulse of pleasure was about to detonate inside of her, and Scout was going to decide whether it would actually blow up or not.

Of course, Scout wanted to see Tracer happy, so he put his already sore neck through some more pain as he adjusted the angle at which he was licking her.

Tracer was heaving heavily and her hand was getting considerably more forceful as she neared her orgasm, the multiple sharp gasps that escaped her mouth was proving it.

Scout then did something that sent her over the edge, which caught her off guard.

He used his fingers to gently twirl the erect nipples of Tracer's perky breasts, all while eating her out at the same time.

 _He was stimulating her like a pro... if not a pro, then certainly not a rookie; he was doing her so smoothly._

Tracer's hand couldn't stay on Scout's hair anymore, her whole body literally _tensing_ as she prepared for her climax.

Her breaths were distorted, " _Oh god, Scout... Hnghh!"_ She was breathing with an even pace, " _Scout... SCOUT-!"_ She pursed her lips in a vain attempt to lower the sounds of her _loud_ moans...

But it didn't work...

Tracer's moans filled the room, the air turning hot and thick as she released herself all over Scout's face.

The substance of her pleasure splurged out of her and onto his face with quick succession. Her hips buckled and tensed under the fiery sensation that was spreading throughout her womanhood.

Scout found himself rewarded with Tracer's _pleasure juice_ scattered around his face. He smiled at the remaining cum that found its way out of her tightness... his smile became bigger at the relieving action of _finally_ being allowed to raise his head from the sore action of eating her out.

Scout cracked the joints of his neck with a loud groan, relief flooding the affected area, " _Ahhh..."_ He groaned out.

He looked back at Tracer; who was still recovering from her overdose of bliss. He chuckled at how innocent she truly looked in such a state of pleasure, " _Sweet cheeks, you're so damn pure."_

Tracer gave him a lazy giggle in response, still recovering from her high...

Scout knew one thing; _he was gonna have to clean himself up._

Tracer's juices were literally _dripping_ from his lips and his cheeks... it felt like _thick water_ on his face, and he wasn't exactly _accustomed_ to having such a substance on his face.

"She won't mind if I sneak out for a while..." Scout quickly sneaked off towards her washroom, but as he stood up from her bed, a sharp pain erupted in his neck, as well as his upper back.

" _God- damn, crap! That hurts..."_ He whispered. He retaliated to the pain by stretching out his joints once more, a relieved groan escaping his mouth as he heard the satisfying cracks of air being released from his sore areas.

 _His neck was still hurting however..._

After Scout got done with stretching, he sneaked off to the washroom, quickly washing his face down with water, cleaning Tracer's juices off of his face.

As he washed his face, the soreness in his neck cane back, sending an annoying dose of stress towards the side of his neck.

" _Fuck... what did you do to my neck, sweet cheeks?"_ He muttered with a smirk, rubbing at his sore area.

He rubbed his face clean with a nearby towel and hurried back to Tracer's room; where he found her slowly coming to her senses.

"On a scale of one to ten," Scout fell down beside her, "How much ya enjoy that?" He asked teasingly.

Tracer stretched and gave him a short chuckle as he laid down beside her, " _I'd give that a solid ten, love... extra points for being clean..."_

Scout furrowed a brow and shot a confused, lazy smile at her, "Wait? Extra points for _what?"_ He asked, turning his head towards Tracer with a groggy tone.

Tracer finally sat up, Scout's eyes following her every movement. There were hints of pleasure still on her face due to how relaxed she looked, " _You managed to not let **any** of my cum on the sheets, so I don't need to change it later. That's what I mean, Scout."_

" _Oh..."_ Scout gasped weakly in realization, staring off into the ceiling. " _That's cool, sweet cheeks..."_ He muttered.

He was currently letting sleep take him, eyes fluttering with his mouth slightly open. As for the pain in his neck; it was slowly fading away from his body as he dozed off.

This was surprising for Tracer to witness, _was Scout really that tired?_

Tracer's beliefs only proved stronger when he started to snore lightly.

" _That was quick!"_ She said with a giggle.

And Tracer was right... _Scout went to sleep quick, which was a rare occurrence for the Mercenary to go through._

Tracer parted the hair from her face and kissed Scout on the cheeks...

 _His warm cheeks, such a fitting place for her lips to adore._ She sighed with pleasure, " _I'm such a lucky sap..."_

She stood up from the bed and put her panties back on, adjusting her tights as well, fitting it back onto herself.

She decided to leave him like that, he looked cute and peaceful in that position, as he sort of looked like one of her teddy bears that she used to have when she was a kid...

 _Except this was **life-sized**..._

And not really a bear, it was a _person_ instead - _A handsome person to be exact_.

Tracer walked over to her desktop, and turned the computer on. She opened one of her compartments and pulled out her smartphone, intent on taking a _few_ pictures of him while he was in such a cute position.

 _Okay, maybe not a 'few'_...

Tracer giggled as she took the pictures, " _One,"_ She snapped one picture, " _annnnd... Two..."_ She snapped another picture, " _Three... Four... Blimey, this is **too** bloody good._"

She took approximately 20 pictures, filling her gallery with the pictures of a sleeping Scout... Unfortunately, she came across the old pictures of her ex-girlfriend, _Emily._

A quick frown found its way onto her face, so to combat the sadness, she quickly tapped onto a picture of Scout, zooming in on the picture with interest.

She was immediately in a happier mood just by staring at the picture of Scout, " _I need to do this more_." Tracer said with a smile, viewing over the pictures of him with interest.

She walked over to her desktop and seated herself, passing the time by streaming the web... and she would continue to stream the web until Scout woke up... _Whenever that was going to be._

* * *

 **Scout is now dedicated with his plan that contained many flaws... and Tracer doesn't mind it all... Desperate thinking leading to desperate beliefs...**

 **Oh, and Lemon :)**

 **And Sorry for the ridiculously long update time, tryna do good at school for once so it leads to long update times like this. And another chapter might drop 2-3 weeks, so wait on it.**

 **Thanks for reading :), see ya in the next one.**


	13. A Mercenary and New Tech

**_*EDIT!!! I ADDED SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT FOR THIS CHAPTER... A CHARACTER THAT WILL APPEAR LATER ON IN THE STORY! (Your friendly neighbourhood Mexican!) Oh, and I also made grammar fixes, as well as adding more dialogue and segments of text!*_**

 **Sup? Haven't updated in a while, you guys are gonna have to get used to that unfortunately :(**

 **Anyways, read up and enjoy :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: A Mercenary and New Tech_**

Scout woke up due to Tracer's infectious giggles, which suddenly woke him up from his unintended nap that only lasted 30 minutes.

His eyes were groggy, his neck still had a slight sore, and he was yawning... he wasn't even sleeping properly on her bed, which only attributed more to the soreness in his body...

But his mood was immediately lifted after hearing the gorgeous laughs of a certain girl...

He smiled as soon as he realized the sound of Tracer's laughs, immediately in a lighter mood because of the uplifting sounds.

Tracer was having a hard time keeping her laughs contained.

She sat cross-legged, lightly slapping her thighs due to how funny the content was on her desktop.

" _Hah! Oh my!"_ she tried holding her laughs in, her cheeks filling up with the sounds of laughter...

Unfortunately for Tracer, her laughs were just too _infectious_ to _contain!_ And out came her happiness, a single tear of joy falling down her cheek.

Tracer wipes away the tear with a smile, "Oh blimey! That's too funny!" She cried out, her sentence getting interrupted by the short bursts of laughter she was emitting.

"What's she laughing about?" Scout said, stressing his eyes to see the title of the video.

The title read, ' _Funny Fail Compilation (DUCK EDITION!)_ '

Scout rolled his eyes, "How can _ducks_ be funny?" He smiled at the title, "And what the hell is a... _compilation?"_

Since Tracer had her earphones plugged in, (which looked like a weird type of communication technology to Scout), she wasn't able to hear him talking, allowing Scout to successfully sneak up behind her. He slowly got off her bed and snuck up behind her seat, nearing his face near the back of Tracer's head.

His fingers softly lingered at the back of her neck... which caused her to slightly jump out of her seat; goosebumps forming on her body.

Tracer yelped and looked behind her with a quick turn of her chair.

She thought that it was a monster of some sort from one of those videos she watched just recently... _she wasn't ready at all for that monster._

But her fears quickly subsided when she met the culrpit's eyes...

 _Those blue eyes couldn't have belonged to a monster..._

It was none other than _Scout_ , who decided to scare her.

Her scared demeanour changed to annoyance, furrowing her brows at him while remaining seated.

" _Oi!_ What the hell?! I was watching a funny video and thanks to you, I stopped laughing!" With an annoyed huff, she turned away from Scout and paused her video, facing towards her computer; purposely ignoring him to make him feel guilty about scaring her.

Scout chuckled, "Aww, c'mon, Sweet cheeks! Ya know that _I_ can be ten times funnier than a..." He looked at the title of the video, "... _A funny duck video..._ Just watch me! And I'll be so frickin' sure that ya gonna laugh..." He waited for Tracer to turn around...

She was still facing her computer screen.

" _Crap_ _, she ain't turn around yet._ " He whispered to himself.

With a quiet sigh, he stepped closer to Tracer's seat, putting a hand on her shoulder, urging her to look back at him. "... And Uh, it's not like I _can_ easily be laughed at, nah, nothin' like that. It's more like... Umm... Oh! It's more like- I'm a funny guy... Yeah! I ain't no shmuck who gets laughed at for some embarassin' reasons- nah! People laugh at me, cause I'ma funny guy!" He ended the sentence with another chuckle, patting Tracer's shoulder, wanting her to turn away from her computer screen.

Scout had some flaws and points in his comparison. Scout _was_ a funny guy and this was evident because of how much Tracer seemed to laugh around him, finding his humour almost _impossible_ not to laugh at. But the flaws were, that people were accustomed to laughing at **him** _specifically_ instead of his quick witted jokes...

But Tracer didn't need to know that.

" _Okay love_ , very spot on explanation. However... let's see if your little theory is correct." Tracer unplugged her earphones and gently removed Scout's hand away from her shoulder, still not turning around to face him. "If I look at you- and I _don't_ smile, then you have to embarrass yourself all over Social Media!" Tracer was already smiling at her little game.

" _What da hell's a Social Media?_ " Scout thought. " _Social what?_ " He said confusingly, expecting an explanation.

"Ugh. Forgot that you're an oldie. I'll explain it later, yeah?" Tracer replied.

"Fine, but it probably won't matter, since I'm gonna make ya smile anyways." Scout crossed his arms and smirked at the words, "And if I make ya sweet cheeks give off that pretty ass smile; _which is gonna be frickin' easy_ \- that just means ya gotta embarrass yourself over this... This _social meedya_ thingy. I ain't losing this." He said with a cocky tone.

Tracer was already at a hidden advantage, literally _any_ picture she shared with the various social media available, she would get praised for it, no matter how low quality or bad the picture was - The Internet loved Tracer! (Who was currently under a believable alias).

It was a win-win situation for her.

"Wanna stop talking and prove it?" Tracer said, still looking at her monitor. "Oh, and no talking either, it's all gotta be movements."

"A funny guy doesn't need words to make people laugh, so _go_ _ahead_."

Tracer rolled her eyes and sighed, trying to down her mood as much as possible before looking at Scout. "Love, you got _ten_ seconds, make it quick." She said professionally, giving off the impression that she wasn't going to smile.

Tracer turned her seat around to look at Scout, a boring expression covering her face.

Scout pursed his lips and adjusted his cap with a sigh, walking closer to Tracer's seat and kneeling down to grab her hand.

 _2 Seconds passed_.

Tracer felt the corner of her lips twitch closely to a smile, the flirtatious gesture that Scout performed was tempting her to smile brightly.

Still, she held a steady expression - Bored as ever, trying to train her eyes to look unimpressive at his gesture.

Scout gently rubbed Tracer's soft hand against his palm, sending familiar tingles of warmth to her body.

 _5 seconds passed._

It was getting increasingly more difficult for Tracer to not smile at the loving gesture that Scout was performing on her, feeling more stronger twitches tugging at the corner of her lips.

Scout gave her hand a quick peck and locked his eyes with her's as he looked up at her...

 _This wasn't fair at all, she already lost._

He gave a genuine, charming smile that caused Tracer to finally go over the edge...

 _She smiled_.

Tracer started to chuckle, failing to win against Scout, " _Bollocks! I can't help but smile whenever you give me that dashing smile of your's!_ "

Her hands were still on Scout's, soon finding herself intertwining her fingers along with his...

Scout's smile got bigger as he started to chuckle as well, "See? I told ya I can make you smile. Easy!" He leaned in closer to Tracer, landing his lips against her's for an unsuspecting kiss.

Tracer was surprised, he approached a new level of initiation, as it was usually her that started the kisses off...

But she didn't mind this at all!

Tracer quickly let herself sink in his taste, gently fluttering her eyes as both of them let out pleasured gasps.

Not even 5 seconds into the kiss, and Tracer already knew where this was going to go.

Scout would end up kissing her even harder, leading him and herself to go even _further_... _which would be done on_ _the bed; hot and eventually... naked_.

She knew she had to stop as his hand went for her waist...

The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds until Tracer pulled out, despite her disappointment from breaking up such a fine make-out session, " _We already played with each other two or three times in less than **five hours** , love... Let's not overdo it_."She whispered.

She saw a look of slight sadness take over Scout's face.

Sadness looked unusual whenever it was applied to his face.

Tracer instantly fixed it by giving him one last peck on the lips. "Better?"

Scout's slight frown disappeared, " _Yeah..._ " He replied dreamily, always finding himself somewhat lost whenever he was looking at Tracer's eyes. He sighed with a smile, "Your eyes are seriously, like- _babe!"_ He stood up, "Your eyes are so frickin' _amazing_ , and Ima keep saying it for as long as I want."

"Oh! Please do." Tracer replied to his repetitive compliment.

Scout nodded to her reply.

He suddenly remembered the fact that he would have to join Overwatch if he wanted to use a time machine to get back to 1968. "Oh, anyways, where do I gotta go if I wanna join this uh... ' _Overwatch_ '? Is it some secret base?"

An image of Teufort popped briefly inside his head, "Is it some base around a crappy desert?" He guessed.

"Not the latter, more of a... _Secret_ base that's in the middle of a _**rocky**_ place, I don't know how to explain it..." Tracer stood up from her seat, "Actually, let me get ready, get some proper clothes on for the occasion..." She gestured at Scout to leave her room, "Bug off for now mate, I'll be done in a bit."

"Honestly, sweet cheeks, you don't even need _proper clothes,_ cause _anything_ you wear looks frickin' amazing!" He gave her a sly chuckle, " _I don't even think you need clothes, cause you end up lookin' like the most gorgeous gal on the planet without it."_ He complimented, a sly grin covering his face.

Tracer blushed at his words. She was smiling like a giddy school girl would whenever their crush would even _talk_ to them... that was how big her smile was. She couldn't even find the words to reply to his suggestive compliment, all she could do was give him a shy smile in return.

She walked over to her closet, a fiery blush covering her face. She was going to wear her usual clothing she would wear whenever she would go to Gibraltar - Her iconic orange tights, her yellow-tinted goggles, her brown pilot jacket and of course, _her Chronal-Accelerator_.

Tracer quickly scanned her closet for her desired clothes, not finding any pieces of said clothing. She closed her closet and turned around, only to see Scout leaning smugly on a wall.

" _Umm, are you gonna get out?_ " Tracer asked nervously.

"Nah." Scout replied casually, wanting to see Tracer undress and dress into her _beautiful_ tights.

Tracer smiled at him, "Hmph! You perv!" She replied smugly.

She was about to force him to get out, until an idea popped into her mind. "Ugh! Okay, since you wanna be a wanker, you can stay inside,"

Scout fist pumped the air, "Yes!"

"Oi! I'm not done; you can stay inside and watch me dress _only_ if you take the clothes I loaded, out of the dryer. Sounds good, yeah?" She asked.

Scout's facial expression brightened at the request, "Oh, you bet!"

He was out of her room in less than a second.

Tracer waited, and _not even_ 10 seconds later, he was back - With the correct clothing in his hands as well.

"Hm, that was... _Quick_. Thanks." Tracer said.

Scout tossed her clothing to her. She caught her tights and jacket in either hand, both clothes feeling and smelling brand new due to the detergent she applied to it earlier.

Scout leaned back on the wall and tucked his hands in his pockets, "So, are ya gonna put it on now?" He said excitedly, "Oh! If ya need help, I'd be more than happy-"

Tracer rolled her eyes and cut in, shushing him with her finger, "Ugh, you're so obvious, love. No I don't need help putting on _clothes_ , just lean back and watch me like you wanted to."

" _Yes ma'am!_ " Scout replied excitedly.

"Good, now sit tight like a good boy..." Tracer said teasingly.

Tracer already knew she was going to enjoy this! Teasing someone as _touchy_ as Scout, was fun for her...

And with that sentence, she started to undress...

Tracer started by taking her black tights off her... _Slowly_ as well. She turned around so that her back was facing Scout, allowing a nice view for his likes.

"Your pecker must be hard, right?" She asked slyly, her tights already off of her legs.

Scout didn't hear her.

He was too busy looking at Tracer's perfect legs and ass to be paying attention to her words. His erection was growing desperate for her, slowly bulging against the material of his boxers.

Tracer turned her head around. She let her eyes travel down to his slight hard on...

 _That caused her blush to come back quick._

Scout's member looked so _desperate_ as it was literally **_bulging_** against his pants, " _Oh my... that's... flattering... To say the least."_ She commented on his erection.

" _You're flattering... keep doin' what ya doin', sweet cheeks..._ " Scout requested.

Tracer giggled at his words, _she loved her nickname,_ "If you say so, love..."

Scout let out a loud cat-whistle when she turned around, allowing for a better view of her shaped ass cheeks.

" _Fuck_..." He muttered quietly.

Tracer's small, but _**cute**_ ass, did a pretty good job in making him horny.

Tracer smirked. She felt so damn _good_ because of how beautiful Scout made her feel.

She continued to undress... not really for her... but for _him..._

 _The atmosphere was eerily comparable to a VIP section of a strip club._

 _She was swaying her hips in mesmerizing movements, popping her rear out, making her ass seem **bigger** than what it actually was... _

_It was like Tracer was a stripper; a stripper with a gorgeous body, beautiful face... and an even more gorgeous ass._

 _And it was like Scout was the VIP, the one that she had to arouse; a handsome, dashing boy with a snarky and witty personality that seemed to make her want to do more than just simple seduction on him... possibly something more **intimate.**_

 _Just thinking about how similar the situation seemed to the current one they were in, caused her heart beat to pace with excitement._

 _It's automatically considered **prime erotica** whenever the atmosphere could be compared to an area of a strip club... especially if it's the VIP section..._

With her tights off, all she had on her were her panties and a crop-top. Tracer lifted the crop top off of her body, revealing an almost topless Tracer to the wide eyed Scout.

She smiled at his lustful expression and bent down to pick up her clothes that were on the floor.

" _Oh my god_." Scout whispered, seeing Tracer bent down made him groan, hugely aroused. His erection looked like it was ready to _spring_ out of his pants.

Tracer heard him whisper. She bit her lower lip because of how aroused he was, and being the sadist she was, she wanted to make him even _more aroused;_ knowing damn well that he wouldn't be able to do _anything_ about it.

In her bent position, she decided to sway her hips more; from left to right in a slow and a _mesmerizing_ gesture.

She was basically _asking and teasing_ for Scout to do something explicit... too bad he couldn't.

Scout cursed and cocked a brow at her, "Fuck... Tracer, can we like... do it one more time? Cause you're makin' me too hard for comfort." He asked nervously.

" _How's 'no' for an answer?"_ Tracer replied teasingly.

" _It was worth a try."_ Scout thought.

He groaned annoyingly, "Ugh, crap. Fine." He continued to look at the erotic actions that Tracer was teasing him with.

Tracer picked up her white T-shirt and slid it on her slim body. She giggled and held up her orange tights, shaking them teasingly so Scout could clearly see - _That she was having fun_.

She began sliding the tights onto her slim legs, once again turning around so that Scout could see how _tempting_ she was - to watch her fit it on her curvy frame.

The waistband of her orange tights reached her ass, and Scout couldn't do anything but _watch_ in utter _awe_ as she proceeded to slowly fit it over her ass.

Scout put his hands in his pocket, finally realizing how hard his own length was bulging against his pants.

" _Oh shit."_ He muttered, trying to pat his erection down through the material of his pockets. ( **As men, we've all been in that situation before)**.

Tracer did it so slowly... teasing him by letting the waistband rest upon her rear for _5 slow seconds._ She took it even further when she lifted the waistband off her ass... just to let go of it quickly, causing a ' _smacking'_ sound against her rear that turned the young Mercenary on.

Tracer finally, _properly,_ fitted her tights on, softly humming to herself while giving Scout a smirk, "Tell me that wasn't good."

Scout smirked back, "That ain't the word I would use to describe it... it's more like... _sexy."_ He sighed, "... That's why I call ya ' _sweet cheeks_ '..."

The Mercenary got off the wall and decided to walk to where Tracer's jacket was, picking it up off the ground with the intent of putting it on her.

"You liked it, right?" She asked rhetorically.

"Is that even a question? Of course I liked it, I'd watch you do that over and over again if I had the chance to." Scout replied.

Tracer smiled at him, " _Just making sure, love."_ She then stared at her jacket that was in his hands, "What are you doing with my jacket?" She asked him as he held her jacket.

Scout walked up to her and spoke, grumbling a bit, "Ehh... A French bastard told me the ladies always like a gentleman," Tracer let him put her jacket on her, her slight blush becoming even stronger at his gesture, and before she could even zip it up herself, his hands already did the job for her; blindly zipping her jacket up partially as she faced away from him, his fingers just _slim_ inches away from her cleavage.

Tracer was hoping that he would _'accidentally'_ slide his thumb over her cleavage like he did earlier on the highway, because it was such a turn on for her. She remembered the tingles of joy that casually coursed her body when he did the suggestive action.

But of course, he didn't do that, he instead asked a question.

"Is it true or nah? About girls liking nice guys? Or, uh... gentlemans?" Scout asked her, taking his hands off her zipper.

Tracer didn't know how to answer his question. Possibly because, she herself hasn't been _with_ a gentleman, only _now_ taking an interest in a certain man when her world almost fell apart because of a certain _woman_.

"Umm, can't say for the others, but I for one like this whole 'gentleman' thing... if that answers your question?" She replied, turning around to face Scout with an uncertain expression, "I really don't know, love... I've never been with a gentleman." She added.

"Ah, that explains it then." Scout replied.

A moment of silence came right after his words. It was as if time gave her a moment to register some things... things like; A _gentleman..._

If the official definition for _gentleman_ had matched Scout's description... matched his feelings and overall **_love_** towards her...

 _Why would she ever want to leave one?_

The thought only gave her even more of a strong reason to stay in love with the Scout, who apparently; was a gentleman himself.

Tracer also had time to consider how easily it was for her to fall for the young Bostonian... before him, she didn't _dare_ be involved in any sort of intimacy with the opposite gender.

But after Emily... she really didn't know just how **_quickly_** _love_ could happen at a moments notice, _especially with the opposite gender._

Maybe it was a good thing that Emily broke up with her.

Sure, the love was very strong between them... but her relationship with Scout... was something she really _couldn't_ describe...

Was this what _**true** love_ felt like?

Tracer's heart was racing at the thought. But she didn't know the answer. But she did know one thing though...

She was aiming to keep the relationship going for as long as she could.

 _A **permanent** relationship with Scout was her goal, and she was intent on reaching it._

Scout interrupted her train of thoughts when he suddenly remembered the whole 'Social Media' picture.

Awkward silence was one of the many things that annoyed the young man, " _Oh!_ Ya still gotta take that picture. The- the _social media_ thing." He notified Tracer.

Tracer sighed, "Bollocks, I was hoping you would forget, oh well."

She walked over to her drawers and opened a compartment, pulling out some sort of device that looked completely foreign to Scout.

The device had lens in the back, a clear, smooth surface with a logo on the back as well. The whole back of the slim device was coloured orange, the edges were trimmed with polished brown. Tracer turned the device around, revealing a bright screen with buttons near the bottom edge of the device.

Scout's eyes widened in excitement, " _Woah, whats that?"_ He asked, getting closer to Tracer to see the weird device in more detail.

"This, is a **_smartphone_**." Tracer said simply.

On the screen, she tapped on a grey square that had lens in the middle. It... wasn't part of the phone _physically_ , it was more of a visual part of the phone, which was located on some sort of virtual screen. The shape she tapped on was a square, which bore a striking resemblance to a Camera.

But when she tapped on the shape... the whole screen changed it's layout; Which was now portraying a live image of her drawers.

Scout's jaw dropped at the unusual technology, "WOAH! ARE YOU TELLIN' ME THIS THING HAS A FRICKIN' CAMERA INSIDE OF IT?!"

"Yup!" Tracer replied.

She tapped on another button that appeared in the right bottom corner of the screen. Tracer's simple tap then caused the screen to portray another live image... but this one was different.

 _The screen portrayed a live image of Scout and herself._

 _Scout could see himself on the screen, reacting to the new technology._

"IS THAT ME?! AM I ON THE SCREEN RIGHT NOW?" Scout asked excitedly, swaying his hand left and right so he could prove his point.

"Bloody right, it is! Stay still and smile, love. I need to do something..." Tracer asked. She then stood still herself, putting on a gorgeous smile for the screen.

Her tongue was out in an innocently manner, her right eye winking as well, her expression; playful.

Scout did as she asked of him, but it was increasingly difficult for him to _not_ move because of how exciting this was for him!

He put on a handsome smile like she told him to, his eyes glued to the screen.

Tracer then tapped a white circle at the bottom of the screen, which caused a sound to trigger from the inside of the device; it sounded similar to the sound that emitted from the point and click cameras that Scout's Ma would occasionally use on him and his brothers.

"Yay!" Tracer celebrated.

"Wait, what just happened?" Scout asked as she brought the phone down.

" _Oh nothing..._ " She replied sarcastically, "... I, just took a dashing picture of you and me... Come! Take a look." Tracer said, showing Scout the screen of the device.

"Really?" Scout asked.

He saw that the live screen image was no longer live, but now _still_. The screen showed himself and Tracer; both of them with their 'happy' faces.

 _He smiled at how beautiful Tracer looked in the picture._

"Hey, dis' is like one of those cameras, right?" Scout asked.

"Yeah, this one is just _way more advanced."_ She replied.

"Woah... I remember my Ma having something that did the exact same thing, the only difference is that it wasn't in colour." Scout said.

"Has she ever used it on you?" Tracer asked.

Scout scoffed, "Tell me about it!"

He sighed at the memories, "Crap... I remember when she took like... like the most **_embarrassing_** pictures of me when I was just a lil' runt... that reminds me of this one time, when she decided it would be a good idea to snap _the most crappy moment of my LIFE._ LITERALLY!" Scout said.

"Aww, that's cute! I wanna see it, and _maybe_ 'ave some little laughs at it..." She let out a short giggle, "... can I?" Tracer asked.

Scout stared to blush with embarrassment. If Tracer had _ever_ had access to his embarrassing pictures... _he'd be ruined!_

" _Oh.. oh no. No, no, no!_ Those pictures are top friggin' secret to everyone... an-and- I mean- **everyone** _except_ my Ma. BUT ONLY MY MA, no one else can see it." Scout replied.

If Scout's Mom was to _leak_ the _embarrassing_ pictures of him to _anyone_ he knew... his reputation would be ruined!

"Promise I won't laugh?" Tracer said, barely containing her smile.

"... No."

Tracer cracked a smile and groaned joyously, " _Fiiine..._ Anyways, let me teach you how to work this phone."

"Oh yeah! This 'smartphone' is actually too friggin' cool!"

"Right?! I'm going to show you how to use this, so I can get 'flamed' on Social Media. Which means that you'll have the honours of taking the pictures, and I'll decide which ones are the most shabby." Tracer said, already thinking of embarrassing poses to post online.

"Sweet. Let's do this!" Scout said.

Tracer handed him the smartphone and taught him the _very basic_ functions of how the camera worked. "Love, it's really just aim and then tap. It's easy." She said, letting him hold the smartphone on his own, trusting he wouldn't find some way to break it.

Scout was in awe of the technology he was holding, muttering 'Ouu's' and 'Woah's' as he held it.

"This. Is so. _Frickin' cool!_ " He aimed the smartphone at Tracer by surprise and rapidly tapped the button that took pictures.

Tracer couldn't help but smile because of the amount of awe he was in. It was like watching a baby realizing he/she could play with toys with it's _hands_ \- Fantastic!

"You got the hang of it, but I'm sure those pictures aren't _embarrassing_. Let me think of a picture that a twit would take, _and then_ , you can take a picture." Tracer said.

"Got it..." Scout said without looking at her, too impressed at the blurry, low quality photos he took of Tracer with the smartphone.

Tracer thought of ideas for a crappy picture to post online.

A thought quickly came to her mind when she saw that her window was open. A mental image of a lightbulb appeared above her head, " _I got one!_ "

She walked out of her room, allowing Scout to continue to ogle on about her smartphone. She went searching for her chronal-accelerator that had to be somewhere in her apartment...

But just _why_ did she need her chronal-accelerator at the moment?

Well... Tracer's idea was; To have Scout take a picture of her outside of the window, indicating she had jumped to her surely death... _But she didn't_.

And this is where her chronal-accelerator comes into play.

She would jump outside of the window and then activate her 'recall', which would teleport her back inside of her house as if _nothing_ happened. And to prevent the belief of people thinking that she most likely **died** during the picture, she would caption it, 'Cheers love! I lived! :)'.

Her followers and Social Media in general would view the picture as horribly stupid and unnecessary, or either view it as a picture that would encourage ill-thought actions on her follower base...

Okay, the latter sounded bad, but it was _impossible_ to take an ugly picture of herself.

Literally, **any** picture of herself, no matter how stupid, ugly or lazy she looked, her followers still viewed her as beautiful for some odd reason. If it was that simple, then she would have already been done with the picture, but she needed to do a bit more than that.

She needed to be _extra_ with this picture

After a few minutes of searching her own apartment, Tracer finally found her misplaced Chronal-Accelerator inside of her room, under her bed. She quickly strapped it onto her chest. She suddenly realized the once-broken machine was now blinking a light blue...

 _Tracer almost forgot her Chronal-Accelerator was broken... Good thing she remembered_.

Tracer wasn't expecting at all for her Chronal-Accelerator to mysteriously be fixed...

 _How?_

Her Chronal-Accelerator was no longer sparking and it was emitting a blue light instead of the dull grey light, which indicated the faultiness of the device.

"What miraculous shite is this?" She muttered to herself.

How could her Chronal-Accelerator just be... _fixed?_ She'd have to report this to Winston when she had the chance to do so, for this was very odd.

But it wasn't like she was complaining! She was feeling ecstatic that her Chronal-Accelerator was working properly now. "Gotta make sure first..." Tracer whispered to herself.

She used her blink ability to teleport herself to Scout's position.

The familiar feeling of her quickly speeding through time fell upon her once again. She was at her bed, and now she was where Scout was standing!

 ** _Back in business._**

Tracer looked at the blue particles that followed her blink, then shot a confusing look down at her Chronal-Acclerator. The hole that the bullet left was still recognizable on the device, but it was _working_ despite the obvious damage shown on the exterior. "Winston, you bloody genius..." She said, believing that Winston's genius had something to do with her device mysteriously fixing itself.

On the other hand, Scout didn't even _notice_ that she used her blink ability in front of him, too hypnotized by the new technology he was holding in his hand.

Tracer interrupted Scout from his childlike obsession with her smartphone, "Oi, Scout!" She tipped his hat off to get his attention.

Scout was annoyed, "Wha- Hey!"

He reached for his hat, not letting go of her smartphone, curious to find out more information on how the technology worked.

Tracer groaned annoyingly, "I need you to take the picture now, so we can get this over with, and we can get you on your way to joining Overwatch." She gave him an unimpressed look, contemplating on whether she should've took the photo herself... Despite how unlikely her chances were.

"Fine fine! But can I please get one of these smartphone things? Like, this... Is too frickin' cool!" Scout said, waving around the smartphone like it was a new pistol.

"No promises, love. But I'll see if I can get one for you... Maybe later though. You can use mine for now, cause you're _obviously_ in love with the bloody thing and I would _hate_ to ruin it..." Tracer rolled her eyes at his growing addiction to the smartphone, "Anyways, I want you to stand near the window."

She pointed to her window that was wide open, a cool gentle breeze flowing inside her room.

"Yeah yeah, got it." Scout replied, walking over to her window with a confused look.

" _Smashing!_ Stay there and take a picture as soon as I jump out of the window." Tracer said, preparing to hop out of her window.

" _Hold on a minute... that didn't sound right..."_ Scout thought.

"Uhm... Yeah, got it..." Scout replied with uncertainty, pointing the smartphone at the window... _Where Tracer was about to jump out_.

Unfortunately, Scout's mind worked slow, that was just how his brain worked, rendering some sentences with the speed of a snail at some times... _this_ was one of those times.

" _Hold on... This ain't seem right_... _umm,_ _Tracer?_ " He barely had enough time to take the picture as he saw Tracer jump out of the window.

He took a total of at least 3 good quality pictures of her outside the window...

Suddenly, his brain _clicked_ as he finished taking the pictures, coming to a horrible realization...

" _OH MY GOD! TRACER!_ "

Scout dropped Tracer's smartphone and almost fell out of the window himself, trying to extend his arms as far as he could to reach her body so he could pull her back up.

"No no no..." He stressed.

He looked out the window and saw Tracer dropping down to the ground, his heart beat spiked and he felt light-headed.

" _TRACER, NO!_ " He was about to run _as fast as his legs would allow him_ so that he could attempt to make an **impossible** try of saving her before she could hit the ground.

It was a foolish thought, but Scout didn't care.

He was slow-minded and couldn't think properly in such a stressful situation, but all of that didn't matter. What did matter, was that he wasn't _willing_ to let himself view the death of a girl who he loved with such ease... he'd tire himself out, work his body over the limits and make the most impossible attempts he could possibly perform, just to save her.

"Fuck! I'm coming for you, Tracer! You're not dying on my watch!" Scout said urgently. He turned away from the window and readied for what might possibly have been; _the fastest sprint of his life._

He quickly turned around... _only_ _to see a blue blur teleport in front of him..._

The blue hologram caught him off guard, as his mind was already set on running as quickly as he could... _definitely_ not _this._

" _What the fuck?!_ " He yelled out, almost falling down at the mysterious figure that teleported in front of him.

It was Tracer...

Scout's heart beat was accelerating, " _Holy crap, what the hell?! I-I thought you died!"_ He was struggling to catch his breath, feeling as if his heart would stop working at any moment.

Tracer's andrenaline filled expression turned into one of sadness, feeling horrible that she worried Scout so badly.

"Oh crikey! I'm so sorry, love! I thought you knew about my recall ability." She said with a gloomy tone, hearing how distressed his breaths were.

"I-I..." Scout regained his breath properly before trying to say any more words, "... I- I thought you died, d-don't do that again, that was... Scary as HELL."

Scout stood up and closed the window, ensuring he wouldn't have another heart spike if she was to fall out of the window.

He walked over to Tracer and hugged her for a couple seconds, " _Please... never do that again... You almost gave me a heart attack."_ He requested.

Tracer could feel his hug tightening.

It wasn't painful at all, it felt like the most secure thing she could experience on her body... She felt as if _nothing_ could harm her because of the way she was being held by him.

Scout exhaled happily, pulling away from her body, feeling better now that she was in front of him, _and not out of the window_. He felt the familiar butterflies erupt inside of his body from the hug.

"So... how am I gonna join Overwatch?"

"We gotta get to the spot where they'll pick us up, wait there for a bit and then board the ship. Don't worry, just follow my lead, and you'll be good." Tracer said.

She saw her smartphone dropped beside her nightstand. Scout noticed the direction of her stares and immediately apologized for dropping her device.

"Oh- crap! Tracer, I'm so sorry-"

"Love! Don't be sorry, seriously, you're too polite for your own good sometimes." Tracer said with a smile, she picked up her smartphone and inspected it for any damage. There was no damage on it. She turned the smartphone on and quickly prepared to post a picture of her daring act - Jumping out of the window.

Tracer quickly tapped on one of her many social media apps and was _bombarded_ by notifications, she sighed boringly at the hundreds of notifications that were on her app.

It was a good thing none of her followers knew she was an Overwatch agent, for there would've been a _huge_ problem with keeping safe in the public.

Tracer found one of the three pictures that Scout took of her while she jumped out the window. It looked believing and most importantly - _It looked stupid_.

She set the caption, her finger lingered over the 'Post' option, "And then... Post."

Tracer turned off her smartphone before hearing the annoying, repetitive sound that came with social media notifications.

"Heyyy, Tracer... is it cold outside?" Scout asked. He was looking outside the window, trying to guess if the breeze was cold enough for a sweater that he could possibly borrow from her.

"Scout, mate! You don't _need_ to worry about the chills. You're always _hot_ ," Tracer tossed her smartphone aside on her bed, getting closer to him, " _Trust_ _me_."

She had no idea if it was going to be cold or not outside, she just liked seeing his lightly tanned skin _exposed_. If he was to wear clothing that would cover the small part of his lower chest that her shirt was supposed to leave _exposed_ , she wouldn't be as warm whenever she would look at his body because of the covered skin.

Scout smirked at the compliment, "Well, I- I guess that is true... Screw sweaters." He said, not worrying about the possible chilly weather outside.

Tracer grabbed her pulse pistols before leaving her apartment, also equipping her yellow-tinted goggles that allowed her to view the co-ordinates that Winston sent to her computer.

The pair left the apartment with all of their equipment, proceeding to the designated co-ordinates that were shown onto Tracer's advanced goggles.

"Aw man, I forgot to take the smartphone with me." Scout said, contemplating on whether or not he should go back for the device.

Tracer was not about to let her _smartphone_ capture the utmost attention of Scout...

That was her job!

He already managed to grow an addiction to the device and she didn't need any more of it. "Who cares? You can use one later, just forget about it for now." She said.

"How can ya forget about something that's so frickin' cool?!" Scout said, watching Tracer as she gave off an annoying look to him. "Uh, but I guess I can ignore it for now..." He chuckled nervously, and smiled at her. His smile always seemed to overwrite any negative expression on her face, causing her to smile back.

Scout put his arm around Tracer's neck as they walked out of the lobby. He adored the _slight_ warmth that her skin would emanate, while Tracer on the other hand, would _thrive and revel_ off his unmatchable warmth.

"You're so warm, Scout." Tracer said.

She purred against the side of his chest, not letting herself leave from his warmth, despite the protective clothing she had on from the slight cold.

As the pair reached a nearby stoplight, a woman in her that looked like she was in her mid 20's, approached them.

"Aw, you guys look so cute together!" The woman said... looking at Scout specifically.

The woman had a deep Mexican accent...

Tracer could've _sworn_ she has heard that voice before. Her accent alone reminded her of a certain **_hacker_** that she has heard of.

The woman was wearing a black and purple beanie over her head, she also wore a light purple jacket over her black shirt. From the way that the woman zipped her jacket, Tracer could see that her black shirt had a digital skull embedded in the middle of her fabric...

Tracer raised a brow at the unusual design...

The woman's hair was lengthy; starting off with a dark brown colour in the middle, which seemed to grow into a noticeable, bright purple highlight the closer it was to the _tips_ of her hair.

 _There was something about her purple highlighted tips that made the woman bear a stronger a resemblance to a certain **someone**..._

The woman had tanned skin, violet eyes and was a good 2 inches taller than Tracer. She had a small slit on her right eyebrow, and had 2 earrings on the high tip of her ear... Tracer thought that it was _very unusual placement on her part,_ not only did she have one earring on that certain part of her ear; _she had two!_

 _She looked, and dressed like a **hacker** as well... _her gloves were black, with purple lines coursing throughout the design of the material. She wore casual black pants. She had black and purple sneakers with a checkered design that consisted of those two colours only...

Tracer just couldn't seem to identify her... _but she looked eerily familiar to **someone** , she just didn't know who..._

Tracer's eyes narrowed at the girl, and she scoffed, " _I know right!_ And the fact that he's all _MINE_..." She pulled into him closer, wrapping her arm roughly around his waist. "... Makes it even _better_." She said, an **obvious** hint of possession that was applied to _Scout_.

Tracer saw the way the woman was staring at Scout and it **annoyed** her, " _Who does this bloody skank think she is?! Scout is mine and I am NOT going to share him with anyone!"_ She thought, intent on making Scout a keeper for _years_ to come.

Scout silently gasped at her rough arm wrap, " _Ouch!-_ Uhm, yeah. We do look cute together!" He replied, awkwardly rubbing his hand at the back of his neck.

The woman gasped, astonished of being accused of such an act, " _Oh_ _estimada_ _Señora,"_ She held a hand over her chest, making the situation ' _extra'_ , "I'm _not_ going to steal your man, because I already have one..."

The woman's tone had a devious, cunning edge to it...

She continued to speak, "I'm just saying you two look really cute together, so don't even _think_ about breaking up anytime soon." She said.

Tracer felt stupid now.

She gulped with guilt as her grip got softer around Scout's waist, "Oh... Sorry. I'm just..." She sighed, "I don't know the word for it, I'm just really protective of him-"

The woman cut in, "Possessive." She said casually, "You're possessive about him, but don't worry. Many girls are like that about their man, especially me. But just don't be _too_ possessive with them, men need _some freedom_ when it comes to talking with girls. Just don't assume that every girl your señor talks too," She pointed at Scout, "that he's automatically trying to, I don't know... ' _hit them up_ ' as the youth says it nowadays."

"Right, right... Sorry for the attitude, love." Tracer apologized, feeling embarrassed of her overprotective nature that was shown towards Scout.

The woman chuckled, "Oh, it's alright, but really, _don't_ break up with him. I think you guys have something special going on with each other, don't ask me how I know, _I just know_." She said.

For some reason, that sentence really creeped out Tracer... _how could she possibly know that Tracer and Scout had such a strong relationship with each other?_ Was that just The woman's gut feeling coming into play, or was there something else in the works that provided the private information about their relationship?

"Oh... don't worry! I'm _not_ breaking up with him, he's a Keeper!" Tracer replied.

The woman smiled at Tracer, "That's good, _love."_

The woman's attempt at British slang sounded very out of place because of her Mexican accent.

"Hopefully you guys can keep it like that for a _long_ time." She said, wishing the best of luck to the blossoming relationship between Scout and Tracer.

Before she could leave however, Scout asked her for the time.

"My pleasure, señor." The woman pulled out her smartphone... Scout felt a horrible urge to take it.

The criminal influence his older brothers left on him was still within him... but he resisted the temptation and waited for her to tell the time. The woman turned on the screen with a simple tap of a button, she checked the time, "It's... Ten o'clock..." She turned her smartphone off and placed it back into her pockets, Scout's eyes following the smartphone even if it was inside of her pockets.

" _Only ten_?" Scout said to no one in particular. He was surprised that it wasn't afternoon considering how much time he spent in Tracer's apartment. "Alright, thanks." He said to the woman.

The woman nodded, and with that, she walked off into a nearby coffee shop, waving goodbye to both Scout and Tracer.

While The woman was showing Scout the time on her smartphone, she noticed the _serious tech_ that was engraved onto the device. Her smartphone emanated a casual purple glow around its device, and the back of her phone had another digital skull embedded onto its structure...

 _If Tracer had to guess, she would have assumed that was a hacker's phone._

 _"That woman looks really familiar..."_ Tracer muttered, still staring at the woman as she entered the coffee shop.

Meanwhile with Scout...

" _I need a phone_." Scout thought, thinking of how exciting it would be to hold such a piece of technology.

Scout ignored the thoughts for now and smiled at how possessive Tracer was being towards him.

He found it cute... and _scary_ at the same time, knowing she had her name all over him.

The stoplight turned green, Tracer still had an arm wrapped around his waist with a casual grip, they walked to the other side of the street, both holding onto each other.

"Scout?"

"Wassup?" Scout replied.

"Do you talk to a lot of girls?" Tracer asked.

She felt a bit chilly despite her protective clothing, so she wrapped her arm even tighter around Scout's warm waist, finding it unbelievable how his skin still remained warm in the slight chilly of the weather.

Scout pondered over the question, "Well, yeah. I _used to_ , talk to a ton of girls..."

His mind then thought about Miss Pauling, "... Ah and there was this one chick that I used to like a lot, she was a..." He sighed, a slight frown coming over his face.

Tracer couldn't see his frown, because she was looking forward.

He continued his sentence, "... She was a real classy lady y'know, had her glasses crooked... and she smelled nice too..." He sighed at the thought of remembering his many failed attempts at hitting on Miss Pauling, "But, uh... that- THAT, was a long time ago! Believe me, Tracer, your the only girl on my mind right now, excluding my Ma." Scout ruffled Tracer's gel-rich hair, which made her giggle.

"And with a laugh like your's, _I'd be frickin' stupid to go chase other girls_..."

And if that ever happened... Scout might've been the most brain dead person alive, if he _was_ to go chasing after other girls despite who he was already with...

Tracer was like an _exact_ copy of him, in terms of personality; **Goofy** , talkative and highly energetic! She was proving exciting to be around, a comforting vibe always radiating off of her...

He loved her!

Scout and Tracer walked slowly after Scout gave the compliment, which caused Tracer to blush at the sheer cuteness applied to it. Tracer took a view at the co-ordinates on her advanced goggles, realizing how far away it was from their current location.

It would take a long time for them to reach the pickup location if they were just _walking_... But Tracer liked how slow she and Scout were walking, allowing for more laughs and more pleasuring contact between each other.

The conversation grew dull for just a second, and Scout immediately spoke up, "Hey, I know something we can do! Let's race each other to the spot, just for fun. You down?" Scout asked.

Tracer would've agreed to race him if she wasn't feeling so damned romantically _warm_ at the moment.

She couldn't let the warmth go to waste!

She wanted to feel every last second of the pleasuring sensation.

"Nah, I'm not 'down' for it, let's just walk and talk, love." She replied.

"Fine... Oh, have I told ya about the time when I double jumped over a frickin' sentry nest?!" He asked excitedly, mind _filled_ with things to talk about already.

"Nope, tell me all about it." She said, not really paying attention to the story, and certainly not believing he could manage to _double jump_... Only Genji could do that, according _to Tracer and many other people she knew_.

There was no way some... some handsome guy just somehow _knew_ how to double jump... _Impossible!_

They continued to walk to the co-ordinates.

Scout never ran out of things to talk about and Tracer was just simply hanging onto his warm body. Tracer eventually grew tired of walking after a slow 10 minutes.

She decided to interrupt Scout's blabbering, " _Scout_." She said, yawning to make sure she was believable.

"And-and then I jumped over the BLU Heavy, then I- Oh, sorry, I ain't heard ya, wassup?" Scout replied, taken out of his chattering trance.

They stopped walking.

"Can you be a sap and carry me there? To the co-ordinates?" Tracer asked, preparing to give him the ' _puppy eyes_ ' if he would say 'no' to it immediately.

Scout defied her assumption by easily carrying her in his arms, bridal style to be specific. Tracer gasped at how quick he was to carry her.

He continued on with whatever story he was talking about earlier, completely oblivious to the fact that he just carried Tracer _like she was a box of tissue paper,_ not even grunting! He was way too focused with his story that he didn't get to finish.

Tracer felt even warmer now that she was being carried by his arms. She was tempted to ask him if she could piggyback on his shoulders, assuming that he could _**easily**_ manage to carry her on his shoulders if he could _**easily**_ manage to carry her bridal style...

" _Sod it, maybe another time_." Tracer thought, finding herself beyond comfortable in the position she was in; Scout's warmth only seeming to add onto the comfort.

"Alright, now where was I... OH YEAH, then I jumped over the BLU Heavy, and then I whacked the crap outta his lil' pocket Medic, frickin' ran out of there... And then I ran past a goddamn Pyro!" Scout continued to blabber, Tracer somewhat interested in his crazy story.

No, she didn't know exactly what a Pyro was... _and what the hell was a pocket medic?_

These were the thoughts that were inside of her mind. She didn't understand his story one bit... but she didn't mind it one bit...

The walk consisted mainly of Scout's non-stop chatter, with Tracer finding it weirdly satisfying to listen to the infinite words that came out of Scout's mouth. The walk also consisted of Tracer telling Scout which way to go, and her mainly looking at Scout's face with a love-filled expression that only _**Scout**_ could bring out of her...

 ***The Coffee Shop***

She looked at the two young lovers through the window of the Coffee Shop.

"What an adorable couple..." She muttered to herself, fully believing that the two runners could blossom into something special.

Now obviously, she lied about having a boyfriend to the both of them, especially the clingy Tracer...

She never had time for something as weak as _love._ She saw more opportunity in the various technology that surrounded her, more so than _love._ So why would she waste her time with something like that, instead of finding her true passion in the manipulation of technology?

She took a sip of her espresso as she opened her phone... her messages were being _flooded_ by a certain individual that was **not** to be joked around with...

Unfortunately for said individual, this woman was too cocky and egotistical for her own good... so she lacked the proper respect for the individual that was flooding her messages...

She read the text.

'Where are they, Sombra.' The text message read.

Sombra scoffed at the text, 'I don't know where they are, GABE. :)'

She waited for his response.

'I told you to stop calling me that'

For some odd reason, Sombra could somehow _feel_ his voice behind the screen... his eery, deathly tone that always had a cold chill accompanied with it; _she could feel it creeping on her skin._

Despite this, she _laughed_ at his response, and decided to text back.

'Whatever. Their currently on their way to some landing point...' She chuckled, 'And it looks like they have had some romance between themselves since they escaped you and your blue skinned spider friend back at the building' She texted back, referring to Widowmaker as his ' _spider friend'_.

'What do you mean.' _Gabe_ texted.

He was being unclear with what he meant as well, so Sombra had to assume. '??? Romance?'

'Yes.'

Sombra smirked as she texted, 'Romance. Romance as in sex... they fucked each other a good two times... something that you probably want to do with your little Widowmaker, am I right, Gabe?'

Sombra was enjoying herself way too much in this situation; _one just simply doesn't **text** like that to a psychotic Talon operative._

He made sure to notify her about it in his next text, 'Your attitude will be the downfall of you. I recommend that you stop that. What other information do you have on them, specifically on the damned boy who saved her.'

Sombra kept laughing in between the texts being sent, 'Apparently, his name is "Scout", according to our little friend, Tracer. I couldn't find out any other information on him because his data seems to corrupt whenever I try to find any information about his past. He doesn't have a last name, and his date of birth is unknown as well. All I know is that the señor can run quick, he loves Tracer to the death, and he is on his way to joining your friends.'

'Talon?'

'No, you silly puta! Overwatch! Your real friends!' Sombra grinned at the text she has sent, waiting for his response.

It was a long moment until he replied to her text.

'We'll talk later. Make sure you pick up, Reaper out.'

'Okay, Gabe :)' She texted back.

There was no more response from him, and Sombra made it safe to assume, that he was done with messaging her.

" _Such a measly way to end a conversation..."_ Sombra muttered to herself, putting her smartphone away in her pocket.

Now that she had some free time to herself, she could finally stop spying on the two runners (Tracer and Scout), and instead could focus on her own endeavours...

Making life miserable for other people through the ways of _technology._

She finished the last of her espresso, discarding it into a nearby trash can. She smirked as she walked out of the coffee shop, " _Everything can be hacked."_ She whispered to herself.

As she stepped out the door, The coffee shop's lights sparked, causing a power outage throughout the whole store, the confused screams of the citizens inside sounded like music to her ears...

She used the hacking device that was embedded inside of her glove, to alter the wiring of a stop light in front of her. She grinned evilly as a car _narrowly_ avoided a confused driver, but unfortunately, the car swerved into a nearby wall, and the confused driver accidentally ran over two omnics in the process...

Her grin grew wider...

" _Muchas Gracias_ _, London... a playground for my talents..."_ Sombra whispered.

Screams of terror and grief soon filled the air as the flow of traffic was disrupted greatly, Sombra was revelling in it.

A notorious hacker was let loose in London... though it would only be temporary, she would find a way to cause as much mischief as possible for its citizens... _especially the Omnics..._

* * *

 **And after 4 Chapters of these runners staying inside and... ' _Fucking'_ around, they finally go outside and the story progresses! (FINALLY!)**

 **Is Scout able to pass the initiation test to join Overwatch? (Most likely)**

 **How's Engineer's teleporter looking so far? Is it a bust or will it work? I DON'T KNOW!**

 **Will Scout get a smartphone he can continue to oogle about? Is he going to find a way to accidentally break it if he gets his hands on one?**

 **And will Overwatch's time machine work properly for Scout? Is he going to end up back in 1968, or will he find himself distorted between time zones?**

 **Stay tuned for the future chapters to find out... The next one, which is most likely coming through in 3-2 weeks. Thanks for reading tho :)**

 ** _*Also, I added Sombra as a new character you'll probably see in future chapters*_**


	14. A Mercenary and Pick Up

_***EDITED! ADDED TWO HUGE SEGMENTS OF TEXT, EXTRA DIALOGUE BETWEEN TRACER AND SCOUT, ADDED AN EXTRA FLUFF SCENE, ALSO EDITED THE FLUFF SCENES THAT WERE HERE PRIOR TO MAJOR EDIT! Also implemented Sombra's existence inside of this chapter, because prior to editing the whole story, Sombra didn't exist, so I had to add something that made characters recognize the addition of a new character.***_

 **Damn, I'm sorry for the wait guys, but I'm back, _and_ wit a update as well. I admit, I got lazy with the story, and my other story as well. There's just a lot of shit going on right now for a young boy to take in. It's sort of like, "Damn, I'm really growing up... This is what life gon' turn into in a couple of years?" ... I'm jus lookin' at it like that and damn, I ain't really ready for it.**

 **But ay, that's just how I'm feeling rn.**

 **But enough of me, enjoy the story :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: A Mercenary and Pick Up_**

"And finally... I capped the Intel like a total badass would, every one there was like," He mimicked the voice of Soldier, " _Ah! That is the finest American I have ever witnessed! I consider myself honoured to even be standing in front of him!_ " He imitated, finally finishing his story of how he capped BLU's Intel.

The last part was exaggerated a bit.

What really happened was a quick ' _Good job!_ ' from Soldier, and his harder than usual pat on the back that always caused Scout to stumble, causing Engineer and others to laugh most of the time...

Yeah, _exaggeration._

"And that's the story on how I ran off wit' their crap and got praised for it. What do you think? _Cool, epic, awesome or like... I don't know - FRICKIN' AWESOME?!_ " Scout said, looking down at Tracer who was sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Oh. Right, you're sleeping..." He chuckled, letting out a gentle exhale at how beautiful she looked whenever she was asleep. " _Tracer..._ "

He felt speechless, struggling to find the words he wanted to say. " _... Christ, you're too damn gorgeous. So damn gorgeous that... like,_ " He looked for something cleverly romantic and witty to say, but nothing came to his imbecile-like mind. He didn't know how to continue his sentence and with a calm groan, he ended the sentence prematurely, " _... You're so fucking beautiful, Tracer._ " Scout whispered, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, taking in her rosy scent with delight. " _I frickin' love this girl._ " He whispered with a smile.

A small smile formed on Tracer's face, lazily opening an eye to look at the boy who _loved_ to compliment her at all times...

" _Scout..._ " She yawned with a light giggle, squirming around in his arms like she was a baby...

But she _wasn't_.

Tracer was a fully grown woman that decided to use an energetic man's arms as transport.

A very unorthodox choice for transport... but it got the job done, so it was okay with her.

It wasn't like she minded using Scout as transport, because she found it much more preferable and comforting than the various Overwatch airships that she has sat in a countless amount of times.

Scout's arms were more than viable for **transport** in her honest opinion.

Scout noticed that she was awake, "Eyyy, you're finally awake!" He said.

Tracer continued to smile, " _You talk so loud, love._ " She yawned once again, " _Why?_ " She asked, her eyes still closed.

Scout furrowed a brow, "Aw, what? I was whisperin' though." He replied, purposely lowering his voice.

" _Yeaaahhh - No. You were pretty loud..._ " Tracer objected and suddenly realized that Scout _was_ whispering, " _or... or_ _maybe it's just me... Ugh, I don't care anymore._ " Tracer stopped talking, expecting Scout to speak up again.

But he didn't, which she found surprising. She opened her eyes and let out another soft giggle at how truly _loving_ Scout's face looked whenever he was looking at her's.

She sighed, "Scout? Why are you always so jolly all the time?" She asked.

Scout didn't know what that word meant, " _Jolly?_ What's that? Some sorta candy?" He guessed.

Tracer mentally face palmed herself, "Oh whoopsie, I forgot, you don't know what that is. Let me rephrase." She cleared her throat, "Why are you always so _happy_ all the time?" Tracer asked.

A _very_ rhetorical question for Scout.

"Easiest question eva', it's cause of _you_." Scout casually replied, sending another heartwarming smile at her.

Tracer didn't believe him.

Did she really have the ability to embed permanent happiness inside of Scout?

If so ( _Which was most likely a **yes**_ ), then there would be no doubt, that Scout was in possession of the most genuine, caring heart that a human being could have...

Of course, that was only _Tracer's_ opinion; many other people had their own opinion of the snarky Mercenary...

" _Oh my god, Scout._ " Tracer said, looking away as she started to feel speechless. Blushing profusely from both his smile, _and_ his compliment.

Scout's smile still remained warming, "Wow, I friggin' love it whenever you blush... your face always looks fitty' times better whenever it happens wit' you, y'know that?" He complimented.

Tracer's blush got deeper, her heart beating heavily at his ever flowing compliments.

"... but do ya know what that means?" Scout asked.

" _What?_ " Tracer replied quietly, maintaining a lazy, love-filled stare with his chill coloured eyes.

"... just means that I gotta make ya blush more, of course." Scout said slyly. "And since I kinda have an idea on how to turn ya face to that sexy ass shade of pink 'n _luscious_ red... you're _**always**_ gonna be lookin' fifty times better."

Tracer's urge to unexpectedly crash her lips against Scout's was raising with each compliment that went out his mouth.

Scout continued, "And it really don't matter who's eyes is on you. Don't matter if they think ya ugly, or trashy. None of it matters cause their just... Just _wrong_. Their wrong cause there really _isn't_ a word to describe you, other than _beautiful, gorgeous... or just a huge amount of perfect._ " Scout said, managing to surprise himself because of how _**genuine**_ he was currently sounding.

Tracer was _fighting_ the urge to crash herself against him...

 _Safe to say, that she was losing._

Scout continued to walk, finding more compliments to pour out on her as she remained speechless, feeling like royalty in his arms.

"Ah Crap, umm, I feel like an _idiot_ for repeating this over and over again, but ya gotta understand that like, I really _can't_ help it. Tracer, you're so frickin' beautiful! Seriously,"

" _That's it, I'm gonna kiss him silly._ " Tracer thought, her temptation getting the better of her.

Scout continued to talk, "Like, sometimes _I_ can't even believe how beautiful you really are... oh wait, nevamind, I do that all the time, cause like-"

Scout's words were cut off by soft lips.

He felt her hands gently grip the side of his neck, wanting a more comforting angle to wrestle with his tongue.

He was surprised at first, but quickly melted into the kiss as soon as he realized what was happening. He returned the kiss back with as much enthusiasm as she had.

Scout realized that this position was _no good_ for a passionate kiss.

So, he pulled out of the kiss, quickly inhaling for air, making Tracer whine for a moment, "Bloody hell, love _! I wasn't done yet!_ " She complained, not getting her wanted satisfaction from him.

Scout didn't reply, instead letting his actions do the talking, which made her whine even more when she was getting no response.

"Oi! Did you not hear me? I said-"

Tracer was cut off once again.

He backed her up against a wall, causing her to gasp from the chilly surface she was backed up on. She instinctively wrapped her thighs around his hips while his hands gripped onto it... some of his fingers _dangerously_ close to the inside of her thighs. She was hopeless to resist the urge to moan out, sensitive to his touch.

Tracer's hands went to his shoulders as she moaned out, tightening her grip on his skin the longer his fingers stayed on the inside of her thighs.

Scout smirked as she moaned out. The chill that Tracer was feeling from the wall was quickly disappearing as it was replaced by the blossoming warmth from Scout's body.

His fingers, his lips, his chest against her's - _All of it made her warm._

 _All of him made her warm..._

Scout slowly pulled out of the kiss, gently biting down on Tracer's lower lip, tugging away casually with a lustful expression on his face. " _You have no idea how badly I_ _wanna fuck you right now._ " He said with a lowly growl, sending pleasuring tingles all over Tracer's body.

The lip bite must've been a new technique that Scout learned, not even realizing how tempting he was to her after the casual lip bite.

His growls made her tremble with want, making her wish that she and him were in her bedroom right now, fucking on each other until _one_ of them were completely done...

Tracer leaned her head forward, attempting to catch a quick kiss from him, but she failed.

She whined out, catching a view of his teasing grin as she wouldn't be denied, " _Scout, let me taste you right now-_ "

 _She was suddenly cut off by her own moans._

Scout spread her legs slightly and slowly rubbed two of his fingers over her area, cutting her sentence off.

" _Oh fuck-!"_ Tracer moaned out, trembling because of the pleasure she was feeling down near her clit.

Her fingers **_dug_** into his shoulders as he continued to rub, feeling like she would most certainly be lost in bliss if he continued.

Her thighs wrapped harder around his hip, constraining him, bringing his crotch closer to her's. " _Oh my god, Scout! YES!_ " She moaned out, digging her fingernails _**deeper**_ into his shoulder.

Scout gasped in slight pain, finally feeling her fingernails go through the shirt he was wearing, " _Augh fuck... someone's feisty!_ " He whispered with a grin.

Tracer looked at him with a dumbfounded expression and dived in for another kiss, failing once again.

Scout stopped rubbing and grinned, " _You gotta ask first, ya can't just go in for a kiss like that..."_

" _Stop it... if I wanna kiss you, your bloody sure I'll kiss you!"_ Tracer replied.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, " _Manners, sweet cheeks, use it._ " He said teasingly, enjoying how fun it was to tease Tracer whenever she was horny.

The pleasure suddenly stopped for Tracer, no longer feeling the slight pulse down her clit, " _Fuck, you're one **cheeky** sap."_ Tracer said with disappointment, biting down on her lower lip, realizing that she was getting teased hard.

"I ain't as cheeky as you though..." Scout replied, moving his right hand closer to her ass, grabbing one of her firmly shaped cheeks with an impressed expression.

" **Fuck**... I wanna do it to ya like, right now... sorta wish that I could..." Scout admitted.

Tracer knew how badly he wanted to do it as well, feeling a hard bulge touching against her thighs, and knowing _who's_ hard bulge that was, she was excited as well.

But they couldn't do it here. There was no way in _hell,_ that they could just start fucking each other in public...

" _Your pecker is stiff, love. But you know we can't do it here._ " Tracer said disappointingly, a huge part of her wanting to fuck him right now, regardless of where they currently were.

Scout sighed and finally looked away from Tracer's mesmerizing face, looking around and realizing that deciding to fuck her right now wouldn't be such a good idea.

They were near the outskirts of the city, the pick up point that Winston sent to Tracer was supposedly 5-10 minutes away from the northern outskirts of the city that they were currently in.

It was a cloudy afternoon.

They were near a fast food diner and a auto shop, and their intense make out session with each other seemed to attract some onlookers...

One of them deciding to notify them on where they currently were.

The onlooker approached them with a casual, greeting stance, "Hey guys, uh... you do know that people can see _what_ you are doing... right?" The person said, concern on his face.

Scout had a nervous smile on his face, a shy blush coursing throughout his cheeks.

"Heh... Crap," Scout let Tracer down from his arms, making sure she landed softly on her feet.

"Uh yeah, umm, sorry about that, heh. It's just that... We kinda wanna _fuck_ right now, so like-"

The person cut in, "Oh woah, woah, woah! Relax! No need to get informative." He said with an awkward chuckle, "Just... just make sure you do it somewhere more... _private_ , I guess. Having people watch something that's similar to a _porno_ isn't exactly a good sight for them, _especially_ the kids." The person said.

Scout looked at the window of the fast food diner, his eyesight catching view of two boys that were staring him down with intrigued faces.

He could _just imagine_ what they were probably thinking about him...

 _What an influence Scout was._

" _Yeah... uh, my bad."_ Scout apologized, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling nervously as he eyed the kids.

"Don't worry, just do it somewhere else next time, _not_ in the public. Have a good day." The person replied, walking towards the fast food diner.

Scout looked back at Tracer, who still had a smile full of lust attached to her face.

"Damn, I guess I got a _little_ too excited. My bad Sweet cheeks, I'll make it up to ya later when we get some alone-"

Tracer shushed him by putting a finger to his lips, " _Scout..._ " She said casually, pointing at something.

Scout turned around to see what she was pointing at...

He raised a brow, fairly shocked at what he thought that she was trying to suggest...

Tracer was pointing at an empty building that looked like it wasn't going to be used anytime soon.

Her suggestive smirk and the seductive bite of her lower lips was clearly telling Scout - " _Let's fuck in there, RIGHT NOW._ "

He turned around to look at her once again, removing her finger off of his lips. "Are ya serious?" He asked, wondering if she was just joking or if she was _really_ that horny for him.

Tracer would've been _dead serious_ about having sex in the empty building until she suddenly remembered that they had to get to the pick up point, "Ugh, nevermind, sod it! No, not right now, we gotta get to the pick up point first." She said, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

She adjusted her clothes and fixed her hair, "Now hopefully, you have been going the right way... just let me check the co-ordinates on my goggles annnddd... Yup! We have been going the right way, but I'll take lead for now, come on." She gestured at Scout to follow her.

 ***8 Minutes later***

The 8 minute walk was filled with Scout's unusual stories of his battles with the BLU team.

She was still quite surprised when he mentioned that he ' _double-jumped_ ' over various terrain. She was shocked because she thought that only Genji could perform the fabled ' _double jump_ '.

"You do know that I'm not believing you on that whole 'Double jump' rubbish, there's literally no way." Tracer said.

Scout sighed, "Wutteva, no one does, but when they _see_ it, that's when they believe it." He replied.

"Uh-huh... and pigs can fly too... _right..."_ Tracer rolled her eyes sarcastically and continued to walk.

They saw the exit sign out of the city, following a long road that lead to a highway.

They followed the road for some time until they saw a path in the forests to the left side of the road.

They walked the forest path for 2 minutes until Tracer decided to stop.

"Okay, stop right here... I think we're at the spot." Tracer said, viewing the pick up co-ordinates once again. She examined the numbers and compared them to the ones they were currently at, "Hmm... we're only _five_ numbers off, whatever, they'll see us."

They stopped near ground that looked like it has been used as a campsite, empty water bottles and scraps of paper could be seen around the area. Scout could see a blue coloured trailer that was viewable in some forest clearing, which was a decent walk away from their location.

Seeing the trailer reminded him of one of his teammates.

It reminded him of Sniper.

Scout chuckled a bit, finding it _hysterical_ to be living inside of a trailer.

Like seriously! How does a person manage to live their lives out in a vehicle? It boggled Scout to say the least.

"Okay, Scout. I'm gonna call for pick up now, it should be here in less than ten minutes... that is, if my buddy picks up of course." Tracer turned on her comms and contacted Winston.

Scout on the other hand, sat on a nearby log, crumpling scraps of paper into little balls and throwing them into the trees; his throwing accuracy proving to be _dead-on_ as he landed the balls of paper against small _twigs_ that were up in the trees...

The voice of a familiar scientist picked up Tracer's signal, "Lena, good to hear from you. How are you and the recruit holding up?" Winston asked.

"Me and the recruit are doing jolly good right now, we're currently at the pick up zone, may I ask for the pick up, or are you guys busy?" Tracer replied.

"Not at all busy, I'm sending a ship to your location right now," The sounds of buttons bleeping and booping were heard in the background.

"... And, he's off. Pick up ship coming to your co-ordinates, estimated time... ten to twenty minutes. Sit tight, Lena." Winston said.

"You got it, Winston." Tracer replied.

She shut off her comms and walked over to where Scout was sitting. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Scout smiled and wrapped his left arm around her, immediately warming her up as he brought her closer to his body.

"Scout..." Tracer said out of the blue.

"What's on ya mind, sweet cheeks?" Scout replied.

She smiled at the use of her nickname, "Do... do you remember that woman that approached us just a while ago? The girl at the stoplight?" She asked.

"Yeah. That was the girl that showed me the time... _and damn, her phone looked pretty friggin' cool."_ He replied, reminiscent about the unique design of her smartphone.

"Scout, can you please just _forget_ about the smartphones for a while? You can't let it take you over... anyways, that girl back at the stoplight... _she... she looked oddly familiar to someone..."_ She said.

Scout looked at her for an explanation, "... Okay...? _Annnddd?_ Is that bad, or-"

" _It's bad... very bad."_

Tracer sighed and snuggled closer to him, " _It's... it's bad because, that girl looks familiar to a certain **hacker** I have heard of and seen before..."_

Scout didn't understand what the big deal was with the woman looking similar to a 'Hacker'...

 _He didn't even know what a hacker was..._

"Hey, uhh, mind if I ask what a _hacker_ is?" He requested.

Since Scout was from a era where technology wasn't as manipulated as much as it was in the 2080's, it made sense for him to ask such a question.

"Hackers..." Tracer looked up at the clear blue sky, thinking on how to best explain what the notorious term meant in today's society.

She started it off, " _Well... hackers,_ are... their basically twats that abuse technology for their own purposes. And since technology is fairly available to every man and Omnic, _hackers_ use that to their advantage to mess and manipulate with their lives; accessing private information about their lives, then blackmailing them with it for their own horrible purposes. Whether it be money, mischief or for political reasons or reasons that are worse than that..." She said with a frown.

She continued, "Hackers have no boundaries... and of course, _those_ aren't even the _worst_ type of hackers! Some hackers go on large scale cyber attacks that puts the majority of the citizens here in danger, and..."

Tracer halted her explanation to see if Scout even _understood_ what she was saying. She peeked at his face, and she could already tell, that she has lost him.

Scout's brows were furrowed as he was really trying _hard_ to understand the words that were coming out of her mouth. His mouth was slightly open, a confused drawl accompanying his expression.

Tracer gave him a light scoff, amused at his confused state, " _Do you even understand what I'm saying, love?"_

"Uhh... quite honestly, nah... I don't..." Scout replied.

"Hmph..." She scoffed in response.

Weird, Tracer thought that she was explaining it quite well... either her explanation was too advanced for Scout's mind to handle...

Or maybe Scout was just stupid.

She didn't want to say it was the latter, so she assumed her explanation was too much for him to register.

"Hey, uh... you didn't even tell me why this 'hacker' is such a threat to ya. What's she got on you?" Scout asked.

"Well for one, _she's a Talon operative..._ remember those blokes we encountered a while back?"

"Yeah. Are you saying that she's one of those weird chucklenuts that tried to get ya?" He asked, referring to the terrorist group.

"Precisely, love. Her name is Sombra. A hacker that has a dangerous piece of tech in her hands, _and_ on her body as well. The piece of tech- Well, it's called a ' _translocater'_ , and I just _know_ she must've hijacked it from somewhere or someone... teleportation technology isn't just _given_ to someone as notorious like her..."

She curled her lips and groaned, annoyed, "But I'm not even **_sure_** if that was the _real_ Sombra I saw back at the stoplight, because I couldn't quite identify her face... for all I know, she might've been a random woman, or she might've just _been_ Sombra... Ugh, I don't know..."

Tracer sighed.

She looked and seemed stumped at the moment as she continued to rest her head on Scout's arm.

Tracer was so concerned about the woman because of how _familiar_ she seemed to Sombra herself. She was a dangerous person that would certainly cause mayhem within London... _her hometown._

Tracer wouldn't want London to be the playground of such a violent hacker, that was where she was raised! London had an invaluable connection to her, and it would disappoint her greatly to see it becoming Sombra's _plaything..._

If Scout just understood the magnitude and how _serious_ the situation was if an evil-minded hacker like Sombra, could get a firm grasp of London just by manipulating technology, he would **urge** her to do **something** about it...

Unfortunately, he had no idea on who Sombra was and _what_ she was capable of... so he did the complete opposite...

He noticed that the stress was getting to her head, and he urged her to **_forget_** about it.

"Tracer..." He said, gently gripping her chin, tilting her head towards his.

Tracer casually stared back at him, a lazy smile forming on her face, " _Mhm?"_

"You should probably stop stressin' about that 'hacker' girl..." He said, parting some stray hair from her face.

He continued, "Cause, y'know... _stress,_ is what makes gorgeous women like you, get older. And uh, when ya get older; you start to get grey hair, wrinkles over ya face..." He chuckled and sighed, " _And call me crazy, but I don't think none of that would fit you, especially the wrinkles..._ so can I make a request for you to stop stressin' about whatever your mind's on?" Scout asked.

Tracer let out a childish giggle at his request, simply from the sheer _sweetness and how genuine_ he sounded at the moment.

" _Aw, Scout... I guess... I guess I can forget about it for a while. Since you managed to flatter me a ton with that beautiful sentence of yours, you have yourself a deal. I won't stress about it."_

She yawned shortly after her sentence, " _And I'm quite tired at the moment as well... so I'll sod whatever's on my mind..."_

Tracer stared at him for a while...

 _She wanted to kiss him..._

Her lips parted slightly as she leaned in for a kiss... but failed, as she couldn't _quite_ reach his lips.

She smiled embarrassingly at him, embarrassed from her failed attempt, " _Ugh, I tried to kiss you, love. But-"_

Scout didn't let her finish.

He leaned in for a kiss instead, letting his lips meet hers instead of it being the other way around.

" _Mmm..."_ Tracer groaned lightly as he kissed her, a hand inching up to his cheek, grasping him with a gentle touch.

Scout leaned forward even more, his kisses getting considerably harder...

His kisses were so hard, that it forced Tracer to lay down onto the log that they were sitting on...

They were sitting no more.

Tracer was now fully laid down onto the log, with a dominance Scout maintaining his body over her's. The surface of the wood was wide enough for Tracer to lay her full body onto, and Scout used it to his full advantage; by continuing the embrace as he laid her down against the wood...

And before they knew it, the young lovers were having a full blown make out session on wood... hands travelling each other's faces, tongues embracing against one another, romance blossoming into the air around them...

 _Unsurprsingly, the hot make out session she was having with him, **completely** made her forget about the notorious hacker... _

And surprisingly, neither of them were tempted to take it further to the level of _**sex**..._

They were so _enthralled_ by the taste of each other, that none of them weren't even intent on stopping what they were currently doing with each other...

Scout continued to kiss Tracer until she felt herself running out of breath.

She pulled out of the kiss...

" _Fuck,"_ She gasped out, giggling sweetly at the sight of his face, " _You're good, Scout..."_ She panted out, still remaining under his body, hands placed on his cheeks.

Scout gave her a dashing grin, "I think your better. And especially cause you're doing this while ya tired..." He chuckled assuringly, " _Sweet cheeks,_ believe me, I woulda _fainted_ if the roles were switched, just saying."

But Tracer wasn't even listening to his words.

She was paying attention to how good Scout's body control was; he maintained his body over her's for a good minute and a half with _no sign_ of fatigue...

All while kissing her!

The fact that he still maintained his body over her's, was impressive. But what was even more impressive was the slight exposure of his lower chest that she could fully see; a tempting view of his lower abs, which made her want to just _rip it all off..._

 _His shirt, of course._

"Scout?" She said breathlessly.

"Sup?" He replied.

She curled her lips nervously, "Can you... _take your shirt off?"_ She asked, nervousness in her tone... _like they just met each other..._

Scout smiled. He adjusted his body upwards, taking the tight shirt off of his body, putting it to the side, revealing his shirtless body towards Tracer's mesmerized expression.

"You like what ya seeing?" He asked with a grin.

Tracer felt breathless, " _Yes."_ She choked out, " _You're so bloody fine, love... blimey..."_

Tracer unknowingly reached for his abs, purring out as she landed her hand on his warm chest.

" _So fit... bloody handsome..."_ Tracer muttered, slowly wandering over his chest.

They could do it right now.

They could start fucking each other right on the spot if they wanted to...

But considering how soon the pick up ship was coming, it wouldn't have been an _ideal choice_ to do so.

After all, what would the pilot of the ship think about if he saw the supposed Lesbian - _Tracer_ \- getting fucked by a random man he has never seen before? Let alone making out!

Tracer let out a disappointed groan as she finally came to the realization... she wanted to do it with him, but she couldn't!

 _How inconvenient!_

Despite this, Tracer still kept her hand placed on Scout's chest, " _Oh fuck... Scout?"_

Scout **_knew_** something was wrong...

The tone in her voice wasn't as joyous as earlier, "Sup? Something wrong... What happened?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"We can't do ' _this'..."_ She said suggestively, "The pick up is coming soon, and... _it won't be a pretty sight for the pilot if he see's us doing this, specifically me..."_

Scout didn't understand.

What was the big deal about the situation?

He wanted to ask her why, but he refrained himself from doing so, **completely** obliging and respecting towards her wants, "Okay..."

... But he couldn't _help_ but tease her about it.

He chuckled, "Too bad you're gonna be missin' out on these _pecks!"_ Scout said, smiling at her as he flexed out his chest.

Seriously, Tracer was **impressed** at how fit he actually was, despite his frail appearance...

Tracer bit her lower lip and smiled back at him, "Ugh! _Believe me,_ Scout! I'm as disappointed as you're feeling at the moment, but we just _can't_ do it while pick up is on its way. It's shite, but that's just how it is."

Scout returned to his seated position on the log from earlier, putting the tight replacement shirt back onto his body.

Tracer sat up from her laid down position on the log, assuming her previous position before she got rested on the wood by Scout...

Which, was a comfortable position of her resting on his arm, feeding off the warmth that was readily available on the surface of his skin.

And so, they continued to wait...

Scout played around with her hair and whispered compliments into her ear for the majority of the time they waited.

Infatuating Tracer was a normal skill that he had developed naturally, the amount of blushes that coursed through her cheeks proved so.

"You wanna know what I like about your hair? Like, something that no other chick can pull off, except for you?" Scout questioned as he played with the thick strands of Tracer's quirky hair.

"What do you like about it?" Tracer asked, curious as to what would make him like her hairstyle that many people thought was weird and out of place...

 _... Hmm._

Now that Tracer thought about it, she has _never_ received any compliments regarding her hairstyle. Ever since she cut it the way that it was currently in... ever since she decided to put a large amount of effort into styling it the way that she _wanted_ it to look like, _no one_ has complimented her about it.

Now obviously, Tracer didn't mind that she wasn't getting praised with compliments... (Okay, maybe only a little bit), it wasn't like she styled her hair for _them_ , it was for _herself._

Tracer's curiosity was growing with each passing second that Scout played with her hair, awaiting his answer.

Scout sighed happily, "I like ya hair cause... like, it's _different_ , y'know? See, ya hair matches well with yer' personality in my opinion, cause ya like to be special and like, **a one of a kind** that's just rare as hell."

Scout created two spikes from her hair and gently grabbed another strand of her hair, forming a little ball; closely resembling the shape of a baseball.

Tracer smiled brightly at Scout as he made objects with her hair, not knowing how to respond to his genuine words.

Scout finished playing with her hair, "See? There's two friggin' spikes in ya hair and a baseball! Did I mention that ya hair made all that?" He said, impressed at what he created by playing with her hair. "Like, how many other girls in the world can make cool things like this, _wit' their hair too?"_

Scout awaited for an answer.

However, Tracer had no answer for him, "I don't know... _But,_ _I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that it's only me that can do what you said earlier."_

Scout imitated the sounds of a game show bell, pointing at her like she had just won something, "' _DING DING DING!'_ Exactly! And that's why you're special... well, other than your hair, you're just special in general."

Tracer giggled and purred against Scout's shoulder.

She felt at her hair, feeling two pointy tips and a ball of her own hair that Scout managed to form. She sighed against him, "You're so childish sometimes, Scout." She hugged on tighter to him.

" _I love it."_ She whispered, embracing his enticing warmth.

Tracer remained hugging onto his warm body as they waited for the pick up ship, Scout passed the time by managing to create various crafts with her hair.

The pick up ship finally came after 10 Minutes of waiting.

Tracer was the first to notice the familiar vehicle. She let out a quiet, disappointed groan as she realized how quickly she could've done it with Scout before being seen by the pilot.

Disappointing.

" _Damn, we had so much time to do something..."_ Tracer muttered.

Scout was looking down at the ground. He heard Tracer, immediately bringing his attention to her, "Hm? So much time for-"

He looked up at into the skies... cutting off his own sentence with excitement.

Scout's mouth dropped after seeing it in the air, "WOAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He cried out, pointing at it, having never witnessed something like that ever before in his life.

Needless to say, he was excited.

Tracer stood up from the log, even more disappointed because she had to let go of Scout's warmth for a while.

She pointed at the airship like she was a tour guide, " _That,_ is an Overwatch airship, but more specifically, that is our transport for Watchpoint Gibraltar. So stand up and get ready for the pick up."

Scout stood up and watched in awe as the ship landed.

The airship was a solid white colour, flawless exterior with no hint of damage to be seen on the structure. It included 2 Symbols on each side of the exterior that he could only assume - Was the symbol of the Overwatch organization. Scout also saw a mounted machine gun with a thick barrel attached under the front of the ship, 2 other mini-barrels that were also mounted _under_ the machine gun, allowing for rapid tri-shots at any desired target.

It looked sleek **and** bulky at the same time.

Sleek enough to avoid the attention of their enemies, and bulky enough to withstand a hard hitting projectile or either carry a squad of 9 or more on the ship - Either way, the airship looked like it could possibly hold on it's own, and if paired up with a pilot that knows what he/she is doing... this would look like the go-to airship for quick transportation or quick offence.

Scout automatically liked the airship, believing it resembled much of the way he liked to fight - _Quick, and friggin' deadly._

The back of the airship opened up, intriguing Scout because of the foreign technology that he was being introduced to.

"WOOOW! First the smartphone, and then _this?!_ What _don't_ you guys have in the future? All of this technology crap is blowin' my mind!" Scout said excitedly, admiring the work of the airship in front of him.

"If you think _this_ is cool, there's gonna be more that'll probably drop your mouth. Trust me on that one." Tracer replied.

She gestured at Scout to follow her inside the back of the airship, guiding him to his seat and taking her seat right next to him.

Scout looked at the doors as they closed automatically. He then looked around the interior of the airship.

There were windows that allowed a decent view of outside - Large enough to not be considered small, not a bad view at all. The interior was coloured a cool grey, 5 seats on each side of the interior, excluding the exit of the airship, which meant that there were 15 seats in total.

Scout and Tracer sat on the right side of the interior. Scout wondered if the optional harnesses were mandatory to apply. "Do we gotta put these things on?" He asked.

"Those 'things' are called harnesses and, no, it's not _required_ , but you can put it on if you want to... Oh wait, since it's your first time flying in a beauty like this, I suggest you put it on, just so you don't accidentally fall out of your chair or something wacky like that." Tracer said.

Scout scoffed, "Nah, pretty sure that ain't gonna happen with me." He replied confidently, deciding not to apply the harnesses.

Before Tracer could say otherwise, the pilot spoke up.

"You guys all settled in?" The pilot asked.

Tracer adjusted her seating and replied, "Ready!"

Scout agreed as well, "Yeah, we're ready!" He was excited to see the view from the back of an airship.

"Alright, E.T.A. Ten Minutes to Watchpoint Gibraltar, sit tight and enjoy the ride back there." The pilot said, starting up the quiet, but _powerful_ engines.

Scout looked outside the window, the ground getting further and further away with each second that passed.

"Everything is getting so frickin' small, like, these buildings ain't nothin' anymore!" The view of the city got smaller and he couldn't help but comment on it, "Tracer, look! The city over 'ere is smaller than a ball, how cool is that?!" He said, mostly out of his seat already...

 _That wasn't good._

Tracer was going to tell him to sit back down because the airship was soon going to accelerate forward, for it was most likely going to cause Scout to fall off his seat...

But the thought of him flying off his seat looked _hilarious_ in Tracer's mind... so now, she wanted to see what was going to happen to the overly excited Scout that was out of his seat.

The pilot gave a warning countdown, "Accelerating in three... two... one..."

Scout looked away from the windows and stared at Tracer, "Wait, what did he say-"

The airship accelerated to a quick pace, making Tracer shift a bit in her seat...

Unfortunately for Scout though, the bizarre change of speed completely knocked him out of his seat.

He groaned as he got knocked off his seat, finding himself laid out on the floor.

He rubbed the back of his head, his other hand rubbing his back, " _Aughhh, what the frick man?! That hurt!"_ He uselessly complained to the pilot, getting back to his seat as quickly as he could.

Tracer laughed hysterically at how Scout went _flying_ out of his seat, finding it more funny that he was blaming the pilot for his mistake. " _Haha!_ _Blimey! I'm crying, love!_ " She laughed out, ruffling Scout's hair now that his cap was knocked off.

"Ugh, the nut head in the front coulda gave me a warning first." Scout said disapprovingly as she ruffled his hair.

Tracer liked ruffling his hair for some reason, but Scout was starting to get annoyed, "Okay I get it, I fell down, wow! Big whoop - You can stop touching my hat now."

Tracer gave him a confused look as she took her hand off his messy hair, "Umm, wot? What hat?"

Scout was now confused, "W-wait what? What do _you_ mean? Ain't my hat on me right now..." He felt for his hat, realizing that it wasn't on his head anymore, "Oh crap! Where the hell did my cap go?" He said, looking around the interior to see where his cap must've landed.

"Ease up, love. You look dashing without it!" Tracer assured him.

"No I don't." Scout casually replied.

"Keep ya eyes out for my hat, it's like a part of my body now, if I lose it, I ain't gonna be able to live normally, get what I'm sayin'?" He said, clearly exaggerating the importance of his hat.

Tracer took notice and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say 'Mister Cap'." She air quoted, "I still think your hair looks better when it's not being covered by your hat."

Scout shook his head in disapproval, still looking around the interior for his hat.

Tracer looked below her and saw that his hat was underneath his seat, managing to fall in between the tight space.

She stuck her hand through the space and pulled out his hat.

"Oi, messyhead!" Tracer said, catching the attention of Scout.

"Yeah? You found-" Scout's eyes widened as he saw her holding his hat, "Alriiight, thanks for keeping an eye out, sweet cheeks, 'preciate it."

He reached for his hat...

 _But Tracer pulled it further away from his reach,_ waving a finger in front of his face as she denied him.

"Uhh... my hat, _please?_ " Scout asked.

"Not quite yet, love. You owe me." Tracer said, waving his hat around tauntingly.

Scout knew better than to dive for his hat.

He _could if he wanted to,_ but he already suffered a fall just a few seconds ago, he wasn't really down for a second one.

He still remained in his seat, not wanting to fly off of his seat for the second time. "Okay then... shoot." Scout replied, curious for exactly what he owed Tracer.

"It's simple really, all you gotta do is kiss me." Tracer said casually, an overly innocent smirk forming on her face that meant there was going to be some sort of unfair advantage for her, or an unfair catch for Scout.

Either way, Scout could already tell this was going to be unfair, but he still had little belief that it was going to be as easy as it sounded.

" _Pshhh_ , kissing you?! Hah! I can do that like, all friggin' day if I wanted to!"

"I'm sure you can..." Tracer continued to smirk... _holding her hand **close** to her chronal-accelerator._

He put a hand on Tracer's shoulder and leaned his head forward, closing his eyes as he readied himself for a kiss with her.

A sudden, futuristic sound was heard... it sounded similar to the sounds of Engineer's teleporters, but this one was more light and deftly sounding - Comparable to a flick of a quick zip up.

 _Definitely **not** Engineer's teleporter, something else._

Scout opened his eyes and was genuinely confused at how quickly Tracer managed to slip out from her seat.

"Uhh, I betta' be dreaming, there is no damn way you got out of ya seat _that fast,_ no way!" He looked around and saw Tracer on the wall opposite from him, sitting innocently as she waved at him playfully.

"Hiya, love!" Tracer waved. A slight outline of blue was emanating around her body, blue pixels floating around her. These two visual phenomenons always spelled something out for people that knew about her unique ability...

 _She just blinked through time._

Scout groaned annoyingly and gave a less than impressed look at the playful Tracer. "Sweet cheeks, are ya really gonna make me chase you around dis small ass room, just to give you a kiss?" He asked.

Tracer playfully blew a raspberry at Scout, "Take a wild guess ya handsome bugger!" She said with a smile, leaving Scout to assume that he had to chase her to get his hat back.

Scout really didn't want to fall down onto the floor again... but then again...

It was his _hat._

The hat he's had since Day 1 of Mercenary work. The piece of apparel was considered sacred to him, and so he had to get it back.

"I'm tellin' ya right now sweetie, I'm gettin' it back from ya."

Scout quickly got off his seat and ran swiftly to the other side of the wall, lunging for Tracer's shoulders. "Gotcha!"

Scout lunged at nothing but the seat she was on, feeling the soft material rub against his face. He groaned annoyingly.

Tracer blinked to her left, appearing in another seat with a grin on her face, "Brilliant effort! But not quite enough." She teased him.

"I'll get ya soon enough, you're just delayin' ya self." Scout said, running for the seat she was in once more.

Tracer blinked again.

Tracer blinked and recalled all around the room, slightly confusing Scout when she used her Recall.

"Aw man! You can do _that_ too?!" Scout said, slightly tired from the numerous failed attempts at lunging for Tracer.

"You bet!" Tracer replied. "Are you getting tired? Ya sure look like it-"

"Nuh uh, neva' in my life, sweet cheeks." He chuckled, " _Da hell does that word even mean?_ It ain't even a part of the dictionary." Scout replied confidently, believing that he could still get a grip on the teleporting Tracer.

"That's a load of rubbish," Tracer said, narrowly avoiding Scout's hands. "Just say you're tired, and I'll give you your hat, plus a free kiss, all on me!" She offered, sitting down innocently in a seat, her childish quality radiating off of her.

"My Ma ain't raised no quitta'! Ima catch ya, and ima kiss ya 'kiss ya till you blush, how 'bout dat?" Scout replied to her offer.

Tracer rolled her eyes and sighed dreamily, " _You better make that kiss bloody good then._ "

 _It was the same situation for about a minute._

Tracer blinking from chair to chair, easily avoiding Scout's attempts at catching her. The usual little sentences of dedication coming from Scout's mouth, his effort shining through him greatly, so great, that even Tracer was surprised that he had the unusual amount of dedication within him.

"Scout! It's just a hat! You can't go jumping at chairs for it! Just give up!" Tracer stressed, wanting to finish this little game she caused and end it off with a warming kiss.

But Scout wasn't **_developed_** to ever give up, "I don't eva' give up, babe! Ima force 'a nature, ain't nothin can bring me down!" He said, still looking energetic despite all his activity moving around.

Tracer got ready to blink once again while Scout got ready to get a grip on her for the countless time...

 _Until the ship suddenly stopped accelerating._

Both Tracer and Scout fell onto the ground as the ship suddenly stopped...

Tracer was nearby Scout when they fell, Scout recovered more quickly than Tracer, allowing him some ample time to prevent her from blinking away.

" _Bloody HELL_ , that was so uncalled for!" Tracer said as she slowly looked around.

She looked to her right to see Scout. She yelped in surprise, but before she could do anything else to prevent him from catching her, _she was already too late._

Scout's hand caught a grip of her right hand, his other hand quickly gripping her other hand.

Scout gently pinned her wrists down to the floor, "I think ya have something that belongs to me." He said proudly, managing to finally catch Tracer.

Scout kept a secure, but gentle grip on her wrists as he pinned her down below him. He shot a brow at the hat that was still in her right hand, "My hat? I think ya need to give it up now, sweet cheeks." Scout said with a smile, admiring the playful look on Tracer's face as he pinned her down.

"Wait! But you're _forgetting_ something..." Tracer whispered, her chestnut eyes meeting with his blues, " _You know what to do._ " She said with a relaxed sigh, smiling lazily at him.

How could Scout almost forget?

"Ohhh, right! I gotta kiss ya 'till you blush! _Say no more..."_ He whispered...

Scout leaned in for her lips while Tracer did the same with his. She desperately wanted to grab his face and travel his hair as he kissed her, but her hands were bound, preventing her from doing so.

She talked in between kisses, " _S-Scout... Let... mmmmm..._ " It was hard for her to say what she wanted to because of the bliss filled kisses she was receiving from him.

 _"Scout! My-_ _my hands..._ " She muttered, moving her wrist sideways to notify him about her unwanted constraints.

Scout smirked and gently let go of both of her wrists. He seemed to forget about his hat at the moment, Tracer's kiss proving to be too enticing to take his focus off of. Tracer dropped his hat immediately and let a hand travel his face, her other hand caressing his messy hair with pleasure.

Now that her hands were no longer being constrained with his hands, she was allowed more freedom to unleash more control from her side of the kiss.

Tracer leaned forward even more, forcing Scout to pull out for a bit because of the unexpected force. He barely had time to inhale for more breath as she crashed upon his lips once again, clearly starting to take over.

Surprisingly, Tracer turned him over so that she was on top of him, asserting a dominant position over his body.

Scout groaned and smiled at how controlling she was trying to be, " _You're... always... so feisty... wheneva' ya horny._ " He said in between kisses, her tongue interrupting his speech.

 _ **The ship's engines turned off.**_

Tracer pulled out of the heated kiss, catching a much needed breather as she inhaled heavily, " _Is that good? Or bad?_ " She panted out, deciding to stop wrestling with his tongue for a bit.

Scout smiled innocently, " _I don't know._ " He answered with honesty, seeing both the pros and cons of a feisty and horny Tracer. "But I do know what is _good_."

Tracer narrowed her eyes at him confusingly, a lustful expression all over her face, curious as to what he had to say.

"Look at dat sexy blush on ya face... That's _**good**._" Scout complimented with his signature smirk.

Tracer had no idea she was blushing.

She giggled at him and felt her cheeks with one hand, both _warm_ to the touch. " _Crikey, we need to find a room as soon as we get there._ " She said suggestively, her hands traveling down his clothed chest as she looked lustfully at his eyes.

" _Now that I think about it, we totally should've shagged each other back in that empty building, I'm feeling extra horny today, love. And it feels bloody AMAZING._ "

Scout's hands slowly traveled her thighs, "Are you now? It'd be pretty teasin' if I did nothin' about it, now would it?" He lightly palmed at her thighs, moving his hands as slow as he could to her rounded rear, effectively managing to tease her.

" _Stop teasing me you wanker!_ " Tracer said with a pleading expression, moving her hips further down onto his crotch, feeling a slight bulge poking at her ass.

Scout gasped in pleasure, "Aughh! Crap! At least give me a heads up before ya do it." He said, not ready at all for the explicit contact he felt on his tip.

It seemed like that they were ready to fuck each other right now, regardless of where they were. The air was hot, and the atmosphere was perfect for some contact...

Tracer was about to continue with the explicit actions...

 ** _Until she_** _ **suddenly remembered where they were.**_

Her eyes widened, " _Oh, fuck me! We're in the back of the bloody airship! What are we doing?!_ " She said urgently.

 _The doors started to open._

Before any of the runners could remove themselves from the intimate position, the exit doors opened, sunlight shining the interior brightly.

3 People in light battle suits could be seen outside the door. Two of the battle suits were coloured a military green, one was coloured black and white with a blue zip down the middle. All of the battle suits had an Overwatch insignia present in the front, and each one of them held an advanced rifle, a weapon that looked foreign and dangerous to Scout's eyes.

One person of the trio stepped towards the exiting doors, "Good afternoon, Tracer and-" His sentence was cut short.

Even if he was wearing a helmet, Scout knew that he was shocked from what he was currently witnessing (Scout and Tracer in a very intimate position), "... _oh... uh, recruit, I assume? He's with you, right, Tracer?_ " The man awkwardly asked, unsure of what to think about the position she and some _random boy_ was in.

Tracer squirmed off of Scout's chest with urgency, "Umm! Uh, this is **NOT** what it looks like!" She stressed, her cheeks were flaming with embarrassment. "This isn't what it looks like!" Tracer said desperately, trying to think of an excuse for getting caught in a suggestive position with Scout.

Scout backed up away from the position, getting up to his feet as he joined in on the explanation, "Sh- she's right, pilot over 'ere didn't tell us that he was gonna stop and then we just sorta like... uh- _fell_."

Tracer facepalmed.

He chuckled awkwardly at Tracer, "Yeah... uh, we FELL on each other, it was kinda rude of the guy if ya ask me." He nervously said, trying to sound as convincing as he could.

Scout could hear a woman snickering in the back with another one of the men, clearly not believing his poor excuse.

The man coughed awkwardly, "Uh... sure? Well, Umm... Tracer, if you'd be so kind as to follow us, we'll prep the recruit up for initiation." The man said to her, gesturing at the runners to follow him and his group.

"R-right... uh, come on Scout, we got somewhere to be." Tracer awkwardly said, not used to deep embarrassment in front of her peers. She walked after the trio of Overwatch Soldiers, gesturing at Scout to follow her.

"Gotcha." Scout replied, following after her lead. He rubbed his head awkwardly at what just happened, suddenly realizing that his cap wasn't on. He turned around and picked up his cap, placing it back on his head.

Scout caught up with Tracer and the soldiers, observing the surrounding area as they walked through the base.

Scout saw clear blue skies to his right, the base was perched somewhere on a cliff, the base managing to make effective use of the natural geography that was present.

There were various buildings and vehicles that had Overwatch written all over it, soldiers overlooking the ledges that hung over the base, decently securing the natural base.

Scout felt like he was in a whole other world when he walked through the base, "Tracer... where the hell are we?" He questioned.

"We, are in Watchpoint Gibraltar, the new Headquarters for Overwatch after the fall of the old one. While not as effective, it's very 'under the radar', so to speak. Cause it's in the middle of nowhere, so... ya know, very lowkey." Tracer replied, causing Scout to nod in awe as he continued to look around.

"Hey, Tracer." The woman in the battle suit said.

"Hi, what's up?" Tracer replied.

"Is this your boyfriend?" The woman asked, looking at Scout.

It was hard to tell if she was disgusted or impressed because of the helmet that was covering her face. The question caused the other soldier to look at her for an answer.

"Hmm, I'm curious as well, is he the one you been looking for?" Another soldier asked.

Tracer started to blush, "Uh... w-well you can say that, I guess..."

"Woah! How long was this for? Was it just recently or what?" The woman asked, wanting more details.

The leading soldier of the trio cut in before Tracer could answer, "Okay people, let's stop being nosy in other's businesses."

"Affirmative, Sir." The woman saluted, "Sorry, Trace." She apologized to Tracer.

"It's no biggie, everyone's got their curiosity." Tracer replied, accepting her apology.

Tracer turned around to look at Scout, wondering if he was even _listening_ to the conversation that just happened.

Scout was still looking around the base... anything that _wasn't_ from the 1960's and 70's seemed to amaze him, catching his attention fully.

Tracer sighed at how easily it was to captivate Scout, wondering if it was a pro or a con for him, but most importantly, wondering if it was a pro or con for _her_.

They entered what looked like the main building out of all the smaller ones, Scout continuing to gawk at how futuristic the building looked to him.

Once they entered the building, he looked above and immediately saw a _BIG_ airship that was covered in an orange material. It looked similar to the airship that he and Tracer were just in, but this was _20x_ bigger than that, and _30x_ more dangerous looking (Big numbers).

"We're bringing you to the training grounds, where the supervisors will evaluate your talents and skills. After that, they decide which positions you might wanna take up for Overwatch, and judging from how the recruit looks... I think the position of rapid recovery and quick response might suit the boy." The soldier suggested to Tracer.

"I think it might suit him as well." Tracer replied.

Scout smiled at the man's accurate guess.

"Or, maybe not, maybe you want a different position, but that's only my opinion." The soldier added on.

They continued to walk towards the training grounds. It was a huge circular area with two doors leading inside and outside the arena, a decently sized group of people training within the arena, each of the individuals showcasing their skills.

"And now you just wait for your turn, and since Tracer over here is acting as your reference, they'll be keeping extra attention on you for sure, so good on ya for having her as a friend." The soldier said, patting him on the back.

Tracer gave Scout a smirk, "That's right, _friend._ " She said sarcastically, nudging her elbow into his ribs lightly.

 _They were obviously more than friends._

Scout smiled back, "Yeah, she's a pretty cool friend to have. Wait, nah, scratch that. She's friggin' _amazing_ to have as a friend." He replied.

The soldier smiled in response and sat back with his trio, keeping an eye on the recruits that were getting trained.

Scout looked at the recruits that were undertaking the training course, also observing the activities that they were performing in, all of them looking easy to do for the overly confident Scout.

But he was _Scout,_ _anything_ looked easy for him... ' _LOOKED'._

It looked easy for him because it reminded him of the first day he stepped on RED premises. This was back when Miss Pauling saw the potential in him, the potential to be RED's go-to ' _Scout_ ' for their upcoming battles against BLU.

Scout remembered that day... _Training Day_.

That day was forever embedded into Scout's memory, for that was _the day_ that changed his life.

Scout cracked a smile at the reminiscence of his Training Day memories, believing he could very well pass training for Overwatch as well. "Seems easy." He said to Tracer.

"Yeah, it does. But just make sure you _show_ it out there, alright?" Tracer replied, taking hint of his cocky attitude.

Scout scoffed, "Piece 'a cake." He said casually, continuing to observe the other recruits in the training grounds, a cocky look plastered over his face.

* * *

 **Scout had a reason to be cocky about Overwatch's Initiation, after all, he _did_ manage to get inducted into RED... There must've been a reason for why they picked him, right?**

 **So, will Scout manage to get inducted into the ranks of Overwatch?**

 **And how about the other RED Mercenaries? What are they planning? Are they going to be able to get their Scout back from 2080? I don't know dude! Ya gotta wait for the next parts!**

 **I'll most likely include a written section that talks about Scout's memories of his Training Day, so keep an eye out for that one if I add it.**

 **There was also some fluff between them (Idk what it's called) in this part, AND a Lemon section that _would've_ gone down between them if only I didn't want to advance the story, and focus on SEX... Then yeah, I would've included some juicy writing in this part. And fluff is cute and entertaining to include, so guess what? :)**

 **For the story, I feel like it is also progressing well, I really hope you guys are understanding the story so far, if anyone needs a quick summary, PLEASE feel free to PM me about it. If you guys are gonna be reading this, I wanna make sure that you man's understand it, and trust me, I'll be more than happy to provide ya a quick summary.**

 **And that's it for my blabbering, as for the update... I don't know _when_ ima update it, honestly. But just know I'm not gonna abandon the story... NEVER. For the other update on my other stories... I really don't know, I'm still in a writing slump, cause I just finished this chapter in 2 days, spent some of my weekend on this, but it was worth it in my opinion. At least ya guys have sum to read and keep ya updated on the story.**

 **But foreal, that's it for me. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, see ya in the next ting :)**


	15. A Mercenary’s Taste of Initiation

**_*EDITED!!! Added some general text, made some fixes to grammar and spelling, removed some text and edited the dialogue between included characters!*_**

 **Damn, I been lacking, haven't I? Hopefully, this chapter that makes up for it. More than 12'000 words packed in this.**

 **Now read up.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14: A Mercenary's taste of Initiation_**

Scout waited to undertake the initiation for Overwatch.

He waited in a line that included volunteers that were willing to help Overwatch's cause; much like himself.

The only difference was that he had a... different reason to join... a much more different reason than your typical Overwatch initiate would have for joining up in the first place.

Scout needed to get back to 1968; the time era where he came from. He was still completely foreign to the year of 2080, he couldn't have his friends and family worrying and assuming that he has gone missing...

 _Especially_ his Mom... it would break Scout's optimistic soul if he found out that he was the source of his own mother's pain. And even if he wouldn't find out about his mother's pain at all, it would hurt him either way, because he just knew his mom would be in disheartened at the sudden disappearance of her son, _regardless_ of the info required to know about it in the first place.

Scout valued his Mom dearly, for she was the only parent figure in his life, and he was grateful for her. His Mom was probably the most important factor about getting back to 1968.

But other than that; the company that he worked with - 'RED' - He needed to let them know that he hadn't abandoned them.

Scout couldn't stand the thought of getting called a 'ditch' by his own close friends that he already considered family... and there was another reason other than that...

Probably the most threatening one as well...

 **The Administrator hears and see's _everything_.**

That was the motto that was glued to every Mercenary's mind on the first day that they have became employed; RED and BLU alike; The Administrator (and her lackie, Miss Pauling) made sure that every poor soul heard the sacred motto to live by while on premises of the war zone.

Needless to say, Scout understood the motto perfectly.

Who knows? _Maybe_ The Administrator would find a way to get to 2080 herself and kill Scout for abandonment... Maybe she would force The Medic and The Engineer to create a killer bread that could time travel!

And send it after Scout?!

It sounded improbable to normal ears... but to Scout, literally - **anything** \- sounded possible.

That was why Scout was so bent on returning to 1968, he needed to notify, and tell his friends and family alike; that he's hasn't just abandoned them.

Simple... But everything sounds easier than done.

Right now, Scout wasn't nearly close to completing that just yet... he still had to pass an initiation test...

From what Scout observed; the training pit seemed to be split into 6 main sections.

As well as two split off sections that were located to the sides of the large training pit.

Scout had to say; everything seemed bigger and larger up close... especially Overwatch's training pit...

The first side section... it was The Weapons training section. It was a section that unsurprisingly; stored guns and target dummies for target practice. He saw many recruits showcasing their aim on moving and idle dummies alike, bullet holes scarring the dummies in all places.

The second side section was a section that packed CQB weapons of all sorts; Knives, batons, poles, 2x4 boards - You name it.

The side section even included Scout's favourite type of close range weapons... _Baseball bats._

The first main section seemed to be a test of Strength and physicality. The section included; pull up bars, dumbbells, and a punching dummy that recorded the exact amount of force that a user packed in his/her punch.

Scout wasn't exactly _thrilled_ to see that there was a test of strength.

Even though he would always deny it whenever Soldier or Heavy brought it up... Scout was embarrassingly _weak..._ enough said.

The second section was a test of awareness. The section _looked_ empty, thus it gave him the reason to think lowly of the section... but everything isn't what it seems at first.

The third section was a test of Endurance; how long one could keep using their body without burning out of energy. Scout's smirk grew wide at the word... 'Endurance'. He had the required confidence to believe that he was the fastest guy on earth and the most gifted person as well...

Well... gifted in terms of stamina. Just give any workout to Scout, excluding heavy lifting and Strength workouts, and he'd last long because of his endurance that he built up over the years.

Scout already knew section #3 was going to be a breeze. It boosted his overflowing confidence even more.

The fourth section... Scout didn't know what to make of it. The room included a chair and a table, and a... a _mannequin?_ A mannequin placed on the chair; seeming to wait for the next person to volunteer.

It was safe to say that Scout had no idea what section #4 held for him.

The fifth section resembled a test of the word that Scout hated... Intelligence and smarts. He groaned quietly at the sight of the virtual blackboard, displaying equations and formulas that he had no idea on how to solve.

Scout hated being negative about anything, but he could already tell that section #5 was going to be horrible for him.

And finally, the last section... A section that Scout excelled at performing... a section that was bound to let his natural abilities shine to any man/woman that was going to observe him...

The section of Agility.

"Hell yeah!" Scout said with a smile. He saw that the section was filled with obstacle courses that looked very similar to the ones back at the training grounds of RED premises. The only difference was that these structures were highly advanced and looked tougher for a normal person to maneuver around. Fortunately, Scout wasn't normal... definitely not.

And he hoped he could prove that when it was his turn to show it.

Tracer was also lined up with Scout. She wasn't in the line to take the Overwatch test, she just wanted to spend as much time as she could with him before he went into the training pit. It would be _at least_ 4 hours before she would see him again, and 4 hours without his company was like her staying in the Sahara without water...

 _Tracer needed him - Constantly._

The few minutes of conversation wouldn't hurt either of them at all.

Tracer smiled at Scout, knowing exactly what he was going on about. "I see you're checking out the Agility section? Am I right, love?" She asked with a raised brow.

Scout smiled back at her, "You bet! I'm gonna ace the crap outta that!"

Tracer let out a happy sigh, "With a dashing smile like that, I bet that's all you'd need to ace it." She said, half-joking and half-genuine with her words, referring to the women in the Overwatch staff that were evaluating the performance of the trainees, she assumed that they would be checking out Scout as much as herself.

Scout's smile turned into a wide smirk. He obviously appreciated the compliment, but he wanted her to know something important, "Hah, welllll.. just know I ain't aiming to impress the chicks in here with my looks, that's meant for a chick; a chick that's damned near more gorgeous than me... I'll let you guess who it is." He said with a smirk.

"Lemme give you a hint - I'm looking right at her..." He turned towards her, equipped with a seductive gaze that was unbeknownst to him; narrowed on her.

Tracer found Scout incredibly sexy whenever he was talking like... _this_.

She scoffed and blushed, "Who else would it be if it wasn't me?" She asked curiously.

"No one." He replied simply, "That's cause ain't no one as gorgeous as you can be, except for my Ma, but... she don't count, cause fortunately; I don't dig women that are in their 40's," As soon as he finished his sentence, he quickly wrapped an arm around Tracer's hip and pulled her in closer, whispering in her ear, " _I dig young, sexy chicks that are the frickin' definition of beautiful and gorgeous, baby! Oh and both words at the same time too. And the girl I'm holdin' right now seems to fit the description of a certain_ _chick I dig..._ " He fondled her hair and quietly sniffed her scent, " _This specific chick I dig smells like roses on a fresh mornin' of kick ass, and her hair feels like... like the most softest thing known in the world.. Well, uh, that and her body, but the two come pretty damn close if I had to compare._ " As he spoke, his free hand went from fondling her hair, to gently caressing her skin, not seeming to care on where he currently was...

Tracer couldn't do anything but _melt_ in his hold, her legs wobbly from the caressing, excited at his words, and her body frozen from his stare.

" _You_ _probably just want me to give you the answer... Fine, I'll tell ya. Her name's Lena, but I call her Tracer cause it sounds hella different from the rest. You see, this chick - Tracer - has the most attractive personality I ever seen in a gal'. She can talk forever, she's adorable when she's mad, her voice is sexy, her legs are sexy, her eyes are sexy, her body's sexy, her ass is sexy, and like- So many other things that are just sexy about her, but you wanna know the best thing 'bout her?_ " He asked Tracer, stroking her warm cheek with a soft finger.

Tracer giggled as she was now dumbfounded by his seductive charm, not being able to reply, she instead let out a giggle that left Scout to assume as a 'yes please' for her answer.

"... _It's her personality that gets me, as well as her face that was probably made from the friggin' heavens... Ugh, crap._ "

Scout sounded like a desperate lover who was confessing to one of his trusted friends, it all seemed to be natural as well; there was no script he'd make up in his brain for the genuine words coming out his mouth, _everything_ he said and _everything_ he did with Tracer was impulsive and felt like second nature to the Scout. From the compliments, the touching, and the courageous bravado he would show to her whenever he talked with her...

 **It was all natural**.

Scout continued with his lovesick descriptions, " _Like, every time I kiss her, I just feel... I feel like, I been shocked by a damn eel or some other crazy crap, and I ain't tryna make it sound bad at all, I just feel so **alive** when I kiss her soft lips. It's sparky_ _, just like her personality, I could really get lost if she kept kissin' me silly like she does._ " He smirked suggestively at Tracer.

 _God, he was so good with his words. The smirk was so **unnecessary** because of the flirtatious words, only adding heat to Tracer's growing blush._

It was addicting, really. Tracer was _**so fucking addicted**_ to Scout, so much so, that if he was a drug, she'd probably overdose on him and die...

She craved him, and hated the idea of spending long periods of time without him by her side.

"WOAH! TRACER HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" An Overwatch guard yelled, putting the two in temporary spotlight.

Scout suddenly realized where he was, as he saw the staring eyes of many soldiers that were witnessing a moment between Tracer and him.

His bravado seemed to falter as he chuckled nervously, "Ahah... my bad, probably went too far with that but.. I don't know... umm, how ya feeling?" He asked, assuming she felt as awkward as him with the passing eyes temporarily locked on them.

Tracer wasn't even worried that they have been put in the spotlight, that moment between them was _priceless_ , and she wouldn't mind having it again. " _Bloody flattered, I must say._ " She replied, unsurprised at Scout's flirtatious words. She also felt the blush that _never_ seemed to be foreign to her (Mostly due to Scout), rising steadily in her cheeks once again.

She coughed awkwardly, "But uh... anyways, that's good to hear... you know, you and your excitement with the initiation test." She was surprised that she remembered what Scout said about the initiation, considering the highly flirtatious words that were just _showered_ so easily all over her.

Despite it all, she still remembered, "Oh, and if you do happen to ace it, just know that I'll also vouch for you to have you be with me for the majority of my missions."

The line got shorter, but the intrigued Scout didn't seem to notice... due to the obvious intimacy that was radiating off him.

But Tracer proved to have more of an edge when it came to the temporary intimacy. Not so much flirting, but straight up and honest intimacy. Flirting wasn't fun when she'd be the one doing it, that was Scout's job; it was his job to seduce and put her in the mood for a good, hard fuck, while it was Tracer's job to quicken the process and have daring fun while it happened.

Her intimacy was currently in effect.

"Seriously?!" Scout replied. Spending time with her was already amazing as it was for him. Participating in missions with her? That sounded awesome. But it wasn't like it was going to be a lot of missions with her, he'd have to get access to that time travelling machine as quickly as he could. The quicker he could do what he needed to do, the quicker he could complete his thought out plan to stay with Tracer, as well as returning to 1968, after all... it was a promise he needed to keep. He told her he would do WHATEVER it had to take for him to return back to her, and he was intent on following through with it.

"So basically, I'm gonna be like- like a sidekick to you?" Scout asked. He didn't like being viewed as a lackie, but being _Tracer's_ lackie didn't sound bad at all.

"Mhm... and you know what that means?!" Tracer got closer to Scout.

"What?"

"It means that we're going to have more time for us to spend together, which then means a ton of jolly _shags_ for us to put on each other!" Tracer said with a grin, her mind already in 'Horny mode'.

She continued, her tone seductive, adding a great edge to her intimate speech.

"And when I say a ton; I mean we will be fucking; hard and long." She said seductively. She smiled as she peeked at Scout's hardening member, which he was unbeknownst to.

" _I'm gonna have you fuck me silly, love."_ Tracer got closer to him, and quickly rubbed over Scout's erection, doing the explicit action so playfully and so quickly that no one seemed to notice; except for Scout, who gasped quietly.

Tracer gave Scout a vague description of what she wanted from him when they would finally have alone time together, " _I want you to fuck me like you hate me, and kiss me like you miss me._ "

There was a problem with that sentence.

Scout couldn't ever hate her, especially during sex, so he couldn't do that... but he could definitely kiss Tracer as if he hasn't seen her in years - Easy!

Tracer continued to talk with a playful smirk on her face, " _I want you to make the lips of my cunt drool all over you, rub my tits, rub my body... Bloody hell, RUB EVERYWHERE! I just can't wait for it._ " She wanted it so badly, she would certainly not tolerate any teasing from Scout after waiting for so long. And god help him if he did... she might end up screaming _bloody murder_ at him.

Scout's smile slowly faded away from his face after feeling her hands quickly rub over him. He had to admit that hearing such dominant words from someone as innocent as Tracer, turned him on greatly, his erection failing to go away.

He gulped, "Uhh... I... umm, I'll make sure to ace it than. Thanks for the... _motivation_ , I guess?" He said nervously.

Tracer pursed her lips at him, and narrowed her eyes as well. "Hmph, blimey. You're acting as if you _don't_ want to shag me, like you don't want a piece of my arse on your delicious pecker." Tracer whispered disappointingly.

She faked a disappointing sigh while maintaining a sneaky smirk under her disappointment.

Scout's eyes widened once again, "No! N-no, I- uh," He was whispering now, " _I really want to fuck you, like, don't get me wrong!"_ He was getting hard just by staring at her, proving his point even more. "I'm just.. heh, I- I'm kind of intimidated on what you might do to me once we end up fucking, and this is gonna sound bad, but... from how ya soundin' right now, you sound like your ready to kill me."

He chuckled weakly, "What gives?" He said with a nervous smile.

Tracer was oddly intimidating to Scout whenever she was mad, or being _brutally_ honest with her explicit wants from him. He knew he could handle her with ease because of how well adjusted he got to having sex with her, despite only doing it 1 time... but there was something about the raw desire that stood out from the thought to be, _innocent_ , Tracer... it looked strange on her, and thus, he'd be forced to look and hear her on a different side that he _still_ wasn't used to.

"Oi! I'm not trying to kill you, Scout, relax." Tracer assured him, "I'm trying to shag you as hard as I can when I get alone time with you and your pecker, _and I'm **not** gonna be polite about it too, because I'd already be beyond bloody horny for you, so you'd have to let me dominate you._"

"Dominate?" Scout questioned. "That sounds worse!" He said with a worrying tone.

"Love, you don't know that, because it hasn't happened yet. But for now, I have to keep my horniness under control for when I get you on the bed..." Tracer had kinky thoughts running in her mind, "I can tell you one thing though, _you're probably gonna love it._ " She smirked, and Scout wasn't sure if it was a smirk of wickedness, or anticipation...

She sighed and threw a giggle at Scout after a few seconds of silence, "Speaking about horny... _I really want to do it right now._ " She whispered playfully in his ear.

Scout smiled awkwardly, "Seriously?" He asked.

" _How rhetorical._ " Tracer thought.

She nodded, "YES REALLY! I wish I could drag you to my bedroom in a jiffy and shag right there. Is that enough for your answer?"

Before Scout could reply, the speaker that was stationed on top of a wooden pole activated. A voice came out of the mechanism.

"Initiates in line! Move to desired sections! Trainees must perform in all sections. Remember to do well in sections that you think will define you!" The speaker voice said. "We'll find a job for you!" The speaker voice added, assuring all trainees that they were bound to find _something_ to do if they were willing enough.

Scout saw 3 people in front of him, moving forward into the training pit, some people behind him as well. He assumed that he was part of the group that was called to go inside the training pit.

"Crap, I'll talk to ya later, just let me ace these tests."

Before Scout could run off to the training pits, he was held back by a soft hand.

He gave Tracer a confused look, furrowing a brow, "Did I do something-"

He suddenly received a quick peck to the lips, which brought immediate warmth to both runners.

"You better pass this, love." She said with a lazy, love-filled stare.

Scout still managed to get completely mesmerized from Tracer's kisses. He snapped out of it quickly however, "... uh... y-yeah, yeah! I promise... Heh, no worries!" He replied with a smile. He waved goodbye to her and turned around, entering the training pits with a slight blush covering his face.

There was also a familiar feeling that felt something like... _butterflies_... flying around his stomach.

Only Tracer could do such a thing to Scout.

 ***The Training Pit***

The entrance to the training pit was certainly much more bigger than what Scout saw from the exterior.

The entrance to the training sections included stairs that lead down to said sections, which he didn't notice until now. He was now in the starting interior of the training pit; a small room with a table to the side and a locker on the other.

The entrance to what Scout assumed as the main room of the training pit, was guarded by two soldiers with similar uniforms of the ones he saw earlier... the same uniforms that caught him in the act with Tracer, so to speak. Fortunately, it wasn't the same people inside the uniform, so he didn't have any awkwardness to worry about when it came with these troops.

"Sup?" Scout greeted the troopers, a casual wave and a tip of his cap to both.

The troop with the blue uniform, along with a single insignia of the Overwatch symbol on the left side of his chest, replied back to The Bostonian, "'Scuse me rookie, but we don't use 'slang' around here. Let's try to keep it professional-"

"Shuuut up!" The other trooper cut in, scoffing at his ally.

The trooper was an African-American judging by his skin colour, which could quickly be told by his uniform that had no helmet covering his face. His headwear consisted of a plain black du-rag to cover his head, instead of the normal helmets that were probably MUCH more protective against damage than a simple du-rag.

The trooper had earrings as well, little earrings that gave off a blue glint to the light that shined on its surface. Scout also noticed something odd about his specific uniform... he wasn't wearing a battle suit like the other troops wore, but he was instead wearing a black tank top that included a small Overwatch insignia on his left chest. The tank top really didn't do well for showing off his lanky build; his arms resembling the definition of skinny, but he was still more built than Scout himself despite being skinny. He also wore baggy, green camo khakis with military boots on his feet. Scout could also see two glocks; one silver and one black that were attached to the tight weapon belt of the man.

Both weapons were polished and well maintained.

Judging from this troop's outfit, Scout assumed that he didn't like to follow the rules... he looked like a rebel more than a soldier...

Scout already liked the guy.

The rebellious trooper continued, "Don't listen to Mister 'Professional'! You can talk whatever you feel like talkin', and talk however you feel like talking. Just make sure we can understand yo ass, aight? Cause communimication is the key to understanding ya otha' brothas, ya get what I'm sayin'?" The rebellious trooper asked.

Scout liked that word... _Communimication._ He smiled at the word.

The other trooper sighed.

It seemed like he has experienced this before, because he decided to keep his mouth shut and not even bother an argument with him.

The rebellious trooper had a deep slang embedded in his voice.. a slang and a tone that reminded Scout about the ghettos in Boston.

Scout smiled at the rebellious trooper, "Ye, I get what your sayin'... So uh, where can a guy like me go to show you people, that I'm like... like, the frickin' best... when it comes to anything?" He said with a confident smirk.

"Ah, a confident guy, you is?" The rebellious trooper asked.

Scout noticed 3 letters that were tattooed to the trooper's right hand - The tattooed initials showed, 'D' on his Index, 'E' on his middle, and 'E' on his ring.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, 'Dee', wait no! Scratch that, I'm saying more than that; I'm saying - that I really am the best at whatever crap you guys got stored for me, Overwatch initiation or not, it doesn't matter cause I'll friggin' ace it!" Scout said.

The trooper known as 'Dee', smiled and scoffed at him, "Heh, cocky as hell too... I like it... follow me." Dee gestured at Scout to follow him to a nearby table.

The table had some sort of a scanner that had a blank screen at the moment. It was a perfect square and had dim yellow light shining from the sides.

"Aight, so basically, ya just gotta put your hand on this scanner, aight? You doin' this so Overwatch can add your name to their database, which helps the boys in the lab evaluate the skills that you been talkin' 'bout so far, so ya might wanna do this before continuing on with whatever shit ya gotta do, you dig?"

Though his slang and tone were similar to the people that Scout had heard from the ghettos of Boston, his accent was unfamiliar to him, and thus, he found Dee even more interesting.

"Yeah yeah, got it." Before Scout could scan his hand, he was stopped by Dee.

"Ah, my bad bro, I gotta ask you to give up your weapons, or anything that may be dangerous, cause they really don't like newcomers walkin' 'round wit' a stick in they hands, know what I'm sayin'?" Dee said, gesturing at Scout's bag and his bat with the point of a finger.

Scout didn't know what the hell a 'stick' was supposed to mean, but he decided not to ask about the term.

Scout smirked, "Well if that's how it is, ya may as well confiscate all of me and lock me up in a bag, cause I'm one hundred percent _lethal_ ; I'm a force 'a nature, simple as dat." He said casually.

He unstrapped the black duffle bag off his back and handed it to Dee.

The rebellious guard found Scout's confidence as a breath of refreshment, not _nearly_ enough initiates had the confidence level of The Bostonian.

It was refreshing.

"That's a lotta talk comin' outta you, and yo I like it and all, cause it shows that you're confident in doing this, and well, that's good; But just make sure you can prove it, aight? If you can 'walk the walk' as the boys say... they'll like you... a lot."

Dee took the decently sized duffle bag that Scout had offered for confiscation, which contained many of his soda cans and his deadly arsenal. "Soda cans, and some..." He came across Scout's Scattergun, eyeing it with interest, "Some weird lookin' shotgun... Woah, I ain't seen this before." He said, referring to Scout's scattergun that looked unique from the other shotguns that he has seen. "I ain't gonna lie bro, you got some tight lookin' weapons in ya hands. A modified shotgun of some sort, a baseball bat, and a pistol wit' a buncha clips... hmm, makes me wonder," He finished his quick check up on Scout's bag, closing it and turning towards the other trooper, "Yo! Catch this and put it in the locker!" He grunted as he tossed Scout's duffle bag at the other guard's hands.

"Aight, so as I was sayin' earlier, you do any killing? Cause the usual rooks just pack items that don't really kill, but you come in here with clips, sticks and soda cans, so I'm kinda curious, 'specially on those soda cans you got with you." Dee said.

"Oh! Those soda cans your talking about make me quick as lightning, when I drink it, of course." Scout replied.

Dee didn't know whether to call bullshit or not, "Stop playin' wit me, I don't believe you."

"Believe me or not, that drink makes me the quickest guy on the world. I ain't gonna drink it now cause I don't need to, but when I do, you'll gonna see something that you won't be forgetting for a while."

Dee grunted, still not falling for it, "Mhm, and the Bloods and the Crips are gonna form an alliance with each other, yada yada, I still think ya lying." He scoffed.

"Anyways, enough 'bout those soda cans, what's up with the 'stick'?" Dee asked.

There it was, the term that Scout had no idea on what it was really supposed to mean.

"Hold on, mind explainin' to me what a 'stick' is?" Scout asked.

Dee pulled out his dual glocks and spun them each 3 times before talking, "These thangs right 'ere," He waved a glock at him, "are what we call sticks. It's slang for some folks 'round my hood for when some dude got a lil' gun of any sort."

Dee pointed at the wall with his glocks, imitating the sounds of bullet fire.

" _Bop-bop!_ _Shoot'em up like that, hehe..."_ He chuckled and got back on track, turning towards Scout, "Anyways, we call heavier weapons like, Machine guns, AK's, Snipers, yeah those; we call those 'Choppa's', cause the bullet hit like a chopper would, y'know? Hard and fucking quick. That clear anything up?" Dee replied.

"Stick..." Scout said confusingly, "How the hell do you guys come up with this?"

Dee holstered his glocks back in his weapon belt, "Shit, I don't know, it just works and sounds smooth, so y'know what they say; if it ain't broke, don't fix it, so we just kept using the term until it became a part of our own personal dictionary. Get it?"

" _'Our'?_ " Scout raised a brow.

Who else used such weird slang, other than Dee?

"Yeah, 'our'. A lotta' people back in my hood use it, have you been listening to what I was sayin'?" Dee asked.

Scout nodded his head, "Yeah, I understood, just wanted some, uhh... _what was that word again?_ Oh right, _clarification._ And umm, you asked if I did any killin' earlier, right?"

"Yeah, do you let dem' bullets travel? You really 'bout that life?" He asked the Mercenary.

Scout grinned, "Aw, you bet I'm about that 'life', I'm a Mercenary! I kill dudes dressed in blue for a living, and I get paid well for doing it, so yeah, I guess I'm a killer."

Dee nodded, "By 'dudes dressed in blue', do you mean that you kill Crips for a living?" He asked.

"I dunno' what a friggin' _'crip'_ is, but I know damn well I can kill a BLU nuthead that thinks they can fight against me and my cool ass!"

"You ain't heard of the Crips?! Ah, whatever, but from what you're saying, I think it's safe to say that you think you're a killer."

"Ah! I don't ' _think'_ , I _know!_ I know I'm a killer! Like I said earlier buddy," Scout pointed at himself and grinned, "I'm a force of nature."

Dee scoffed, not in a disrespecting manner at all, "Aight aight... Oh and hol' up, lemme give you some extra motivation for the tests, if you want it or not, I don't know - Your choice."

"Shoot."

"Well, if you ace this shit, and like, show these guys that your somethin' truly special... scientist named Winston, yeah, that guy, he can make you get ya hands on some sick tech that'll have whoever you're fighting; _**shittin' bricks**."_ Dee said with a smirk. "Ima give you some examples of people with some sick tech that got it cause they aced the shit outta this test."

Scout was intrigued, wondering just how good he could become if this 'Winston' guy, allowed access to technology that Dee has mentioned.

"Some sick ass ninja dude, his name's Genji, and that boy has some next implants in him. No lie out my mouth, he can **jump** while in air, and he has this fucking sword that- that KILLS mufuckas bro! All I'm saying is the dude is fast as hell with all that tech on him!"

Scout was about to talk but decided to keep listening, surprisingly staying quiet for his talkative personality.

"Then there's this other guy, McCree. Some cowboy with a robotic arm that enhances the aim of his revolver to something straight out of an old western flick, you'll know what I'm talking about if you ever seen one of them movies. S-so he ain't ever miss no shot when he shoots... that sound hella dangerous when you think about it."

Scout was in awe.

A man that could never miss his shot? _A deadeye?_

The closest person Scout has compared to a deadeye, was none other than The Sniper, his grumpy Aussie colleague, Mundy.

The Australian's shots were almost _always_ on par with the enemies skull, if not the skull, then the body at least...

But from Dee's description, Scout could just imagine the fear that would be apparent from the person who had to fight a robotically enhanced cowboy with a revolver...

And Scout didn't recall Sniper having deadeye accuracy with a _pistol_ , let alone a revolver!

Fighting a person with a revolver, who also had pristine aim with it, would have certainly been a nightmare for anyone in general...

Scout was intrigued by the explanations so far, "Woah... you ain't lying about all this, right?"

Dee shook his head, "Boy, I promise I ain't lying." He said confidently.

"Damn... and lemme guess, there's more people that are allowed to use those fancy gadgets?" Scout asked.

"Yeah..." Dee thought for a bit.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, some agents actually need the sick ass technology to even be alive right now..."

A _certain_ agent came to Dee's mind when he spoke about the topic, he continued, "Oh, speaking about that... do you know a cutie named Lena?" He suddenly asked, remembering the agent that needed a certain piece of technology to remain... _present._

Dee continued to speak, "She's one of those English chicks wit' a heavy ass accent, short as hell, white gal, and has the tightest clothing on her just to show off her cute lil' booty that ain't even the size of my hands..." Dee chuckled at his own description.

"Heh... anyways, you know her?" He asked.

Scout's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face, "I call her Tracer - But hell yeah I know her! And oh is she _gorgeous!_ Probably the most gorgeous girl that I've seen!" He genuinely replied. "Oh, and her ass ain't even that small." He added.

Tracer's rear looked big enough for Scout, and he absolutely _loved_ the cute, firm shape of it.

Dee chuckled, "Trust me; It is _small._ I've seen bigger cake on the girls back in my city bro, don't even try to complain wit' me." He said, daring the young Mercenary to come back.

Scout scoffed jokingly and didn't reply.

"But anyways, that's good to hear. You makin' moves on her?" Dee asked randomly, "And don't worry, I ain't jealous. She really ain't my type, I prefer thicker women, so no worries, bro." He assured him, making it clear that he had no intention of doing anything with Tracer, he was just curious.

He _was_ going off topic though.

Scout didn't seem to care, as he decided to answer his question. "Dude, of course! Pretty girls like her don't come around too much, so I made my moves on her... she made some back, and... well, I don't wanna get too detailed, but we sorta' like... did 'it', already..." Scout said with a lowly smirk, remembering how good it felt to lose his virginity to her.

Dee furrowed a confused brow at him...

His eyes widened as he came to his realization, "Hold... _Hold up!"_ He lowered his voice and stared at Scout right in the eye, " _You... you **fucked** , Lena?"_ He asked, in utter disbelief.

"Yeah," Scout replied. "It was frickin' good too... oh man it was good..." He was already replaying the intimate scene of Tracer and himself in his head.

Dee raised his brows and patted The Bostonian on the shoulder, "Well shit... I gotta hand it to ya, that's a difficult thing to do. Cause she's a lesbian and all... but you managed, so I gotta prop you for that." He gestured for a fist bump.

"... Uh... A lesbian?" Scout asked, taken aback by the word.

Dee furrowed his brows and lowered his offered fist bump, "... Uh... Yeah bro, you ain't know that she used to just fuck wit' chicks _exclusively_ ; no dudes allowed?"

"Umm... n-no... seriously?" Scout was in disbelief.

Dee's eyes widened, giving him an assuring smirk, "Ah bro it's whatever right now, you managed to smash her, and... hol' up, is she still on ya dick- I- I mean, is she still on you?"

Scout didn't know what to think of the information that was just given to him.

He really had no idea...

Was Scout really that important to Tracer? Did he really have it in him to turn a lesbian, straight?

Why didn't Scout know of this before? Why hasn't Tracer told him yet? Scout found it odd...

Or maybe she did tell him, but he wasn't listening... maybe.

"Ay bro, you still there?" Dee asked, snapping his fingers. "She still on you, or nah?"

Scout shook out of his thoughts, "Uh... y-yeah, I mean no... I mean- Yeah! She's still on me..." He sighed, "Damn, I didn't know that she got down like that before she went with me, and like, I thought she'd tell me about it before we started getting close with each other."

"Hey, relax. Don't even trip 'bout it. It's all good as long as she still on you, right?" Dee asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I guess." Scout said, uncertain as he nodded slowly.

Tracer's questionable preference of partners shouldn't have been that much of a problem for Scout.. right? She clearly loved him, and he loved her as well, it shouldn't have meant that much to their fiery relationship.

Scout however, wanted to talk about it with Tracer if he had the chance to do so... how could anyone leave someone as unique as Tracer?

That questioned bogged around Scout's mind - He needed to ask how such a thing could happen to her... and also why she hadn't mentioned it earlier to him, not that he _**cared**_... he just wanted to know...

Okay, maybe he _did_ care a bit.

Dee decided to get back to the original topic he was talking about, before it got interrupted with the other topic that was about a former lesbian. "Anyways, you know that fancy lil' chest thing that Lena wears?"

Scout was slightly more quiet after learning the new information about Tracer, but regardless, he still managed to be louder and more talkative than the average person, despite learning about Tracer's past preferences recently.

Scout responded, "Ain't that called a- a... 'Crawnole-Exlerator'? Or like, some weird crap like that?" He guessed, successfully butchering the name while at it.

"Yeah, something like that," Dee had to admit, even he himself didn't know what it was called.

"What that thing does; it literally keeps her from... disappearing... from what I heard. I never seen it happen for myself, cause she usually dodges or teleports away from damn near every thing that's thrown at her,"

Scout smirked a bit, the description that Dee was providing about Tracer's ability to dodge a lot of damage reminded him about himself.

Dee continued, "But yeah, without that device on her chest, she legit, _disappears._ And the fact that Winston made somethin' like that... you can tell that they got some cool shit for people that stand out from the rest," He patted Scout on the shoulder, "So bro, make sure you stand out, if I was you, I'd be extra with my performance, cause you'll prolly get some nice shit headed your way..."

He then pointed at the scanner, "Alright, enough chatter, put ya hand on the scanner over there."

Scout nodded and placed his right hand on the scanner that began to outline his hand imprint with a white glow.

There was a sound that emitted from the scanner as Scout kept his hand placed; the mechanical sound seemed to imitate the Sniper's shot of a Machina, sharing a striking resemblance. So much so, that Scout thought for one second, that the Australian Sniper was really shooting his Machina around the perched Overwatch base... of course, the skilled deadeye was doing no such thing...

It was 2080.

A quick 'Bing' sound confirmed that the scanner was done scanning the Mercenary's hand.

"Aight, looks like it went well. Follow me." Dee said, leading Scout to a locker, "This locker right here is where your stuff is gonna be kept," He opened the pristine locker door to reveal Scout's black duffel bag, among with the possessions of other initiates. There was a number pad that acted as a lock for the locker door, a couple of 'beeps', and the locker was closed tight, refusing to open without the correct password as it's input.

"Safe and sound." Dee said to no one in particular.

He nodded at the other trooper, signalling that it was safe to allow Scout within the training pit, "He's clean!"

The other trooper nodded and swiped a card that automatically opened the sliding door, welcoming both Scout and Dee inside the interior of the training pit.

Scout and Dee entered a large room that held the entrance to each of the 6 sections, as well as the side sections.

The large room was bright, but not bright enough to hurt a person's eyes upon arrival. The lighting around the room held a yellow and white hue to it, resembling the colours that were in the Overwatch logo.

Scout saw 2 guards that were stationed for every entrance of a section, totalling up to 16 Overwatch personnel in a large room, tasked with keeping an eye on the decent number of trainees that were in the large room.

In the little seconds that Scout had been in the large room, he noticed many things.

Things like, how most of the initiates were lining up for the side sections instead of the main sections.

Scientists of some sort, entering a room off to the sides, which held advanced equipment that would probably suit Medic and Engineer if they were here with Scout.

Scout also noticed a poster on a wall that pictured many of Overwatch's elite members.

The only members he knew of in the poster was Tracer. And by the descriptions that were given earlier to him by Dee... he guessed that the man with the red cape was McCree, and the robotic ninja was Genji, both looked intimidating. The rest of the members, he had _no clue_ on who they were.

Scout continued to look around, impressed at how superior the room looked like, compared to the material of the 1960's.

Each section was walled with material that was transparent, yet strong, at the same time, except the Awareness section. Each room was larger than what it looked like from above.

6 Main sections that were well beyond the size of a deployment room, as well as two side sections that were slightly smaller than the main sections, but still remained quite large.

Scout's eyes caught attention of the Agility section, as well as the Endurance section. He had much confidence in excelling both of the sections, and that was where he was aiming to shine the most.

"Alright, welcome to the pits, young blood. Ain't much sand 'round this place, despite the name... but it's all good. Feel free to go for any section you want, and when you're done showing off, just talk to me or Mister 'Professional' when you walk out this door," Dee pointed to the door behind him, the exit that lead upstairs to the main grounds of the Overwatch base.

"Good luck lil' dude." He gave Scout a friendly prop.

Before Dee turned around, Scout had some words to say, "I ain't little by the way."

"Heh, my bad. I got the height of one of dem ballers that play in the league, so y'know, people just look short to me. Anyways, good luck wit' it." He turned around, the sliding doors closing as he exited, leaving Scout alone with the various initiates and guards in the room.

"Alright, time to get this thing started, I guess..." Scout said to himself.

Scout walked over to the entrance of the Agility section, but was casually stopped from doing so by a guard that was stationed at the door, "Sorry rook, you have to pass the evaluations in the previous sections before you can enter this one." He gestured at the sliding door behind him. "You won't notice it, but it helps with your evaluation, and thus allows Overwatch to give you a position that is up to date with your skillset that will be shown in your tests."

Scout scoffed, "What the hell? Your boy, Dee, told me that I could go for whatever section I wanted."

The guard laughed, "That's _Dee!_ If he listened to the things that we told him, he'd tell you that it could be done with the _side sections,_ not the main sections."

Scout rolled his eyes, "Whatever, your loss."

With that, he walked all the way to the entrance of the first section... a section that he wasn't really thrilled about participating in.

The Strength Section.

 ***The Strength Section***

Scout exhaled disappointingly as he was allowed entrance into the room.

Before the sliding doors could close, the guard spoke to Scout, "You are welcome to change clothes if you want, the clothing rack is to the right."

"Yeah yeah, thanks." Scout replied, already heading towards the clothing rack to choose his choice of clothing.

The guard nodded and the sliding doors closed as he turned back to his station.

Scout was glad to see that there were ice cold water bottles standing neatly on a tray near the entrance, he assumed he would need it for later.

One thing was for sure... this Strength room was _much_ more polished than Scout assumed it was going to be. Compared to the usual rust and the occasional grime in the corners of RED's training room, Overwatch's strength room was as polished as the room outside, the only real difference being the equipment and the different hue that accompanied the room.

It was more of a brownish hue to match along with the polished wood floors, shining naturally off the surface, giving the room a very clean appearance.

And even better... Scout seemed to be the only person inside the Strength room, despite the decent amount of initiates that were in the line with him. He preferred it this way, alone in the gym with no one to witness his inferior strength that he still didn't want to admit to anybody, not even himself.

He was too narcissistic and prideful to say anything negative about himself.

He reached the clothing rack and picked up a white tank top that was daisy clean, earning an impressed smirk from the runner, "Wow, they do the laundry too? What a clean place!" He said enthusiastically, though no one was in the room, it always seemed like Scout talked in the same tone, as if there was someone with him.

He took his cap off and placed it on the clothing rack, replacing the tight red T-Shirt that Tracer has given him, with the White tank top that felt much more comfortable on his body.

As he finished changing the said apparel, a speaker in the top corner of the room blared, a voice soon following it.

"Welcome to Overwatch's Strength Section," The voice was monotone and robotic, it was obviously scripted to say whatever it was programmed to.

"To continue, please press the red button that is located on the pole that is in the middle of the room. It is advised that you stretch and relax your joints before you continue with the test."

The speech was in a loop as Scout stretched his body, he found it annoying after the third loop of monotone speech.

"Alright.. enough of this." Scout said as he finished stretching. He walked towards the pole in the middle of the room and pressed on the red button.

The room slightly darkened, and the equipment _shocked_ to life. The gym equipment glowed a bright yellow and white, and matched along with the room's darkened interior, Scout couldn't help but stand in awe at the amazing lights that were eye catching.

"Please proceed to the weights, as outlined by the grey lights." The robotic voice said.

Scout turned to see grey lights that were radiating off of the Weights. He uttered a loud groan, "Of course it had to be _these_ friggin' things." He said with distaste.

Scout hated weights because it was the _first_ of the _many_ things that The Mercenaries loved to make fun about him...

He shuddered at the memory...

 ***RED's Gym Room, Late 1967***

Scout scoffed at The Spy's challenge.

" _Who the hell is this guy anyway?"_ Scout thought to himself.

The Nine Mercenaries were fairly new to each other because of their recent employment into RED.

It was safe to say that one certain Mercenary was quickly making the wrong impression on Scout.

" _Who the hell does this bastard think he is?_ " He thought to himself, slightly gritting his teeth at the man in the balaclava.

The illusive Frenchman challenged The Bostonian to lift a dumbbell that only weighed 25 lbs.

Scout decided to shoot back with an insult of his own, "Hah! I should be challenging you! You and your friggin' body that's made outta sticks, you need the workout!" He replied with a cocky smirk.

Spy grinned and raised a brow that was in disbelief of what Scout just said, "Those are big words coming from someone who may as well be compared to a stick."

A couple of eyes were now focused on the growing argument between Scout and Spy. Namely, Demoman and Soldier, who seemed to be getting along better terms than The Scout and The Spy.

The Frenchman took a long drab of his cigarette and casually blew some smoke into Scout's direction, "I assure you, that I am in my physical peak, and regardless of my peak, I will have no such trouble lifting twenty five pounds of lead... you however, are in your ages of precious youth, and you are telling me that twenty five pounds is too much for you to handle?" Spy muttered something in French and shook his head in disappointment, "Makes me wonder why ze Administrator bothered recruiting a _boy_ instead of a _man._ " The Spy said, smirking as he _knew_ he hit the nerves of the Bostonian.

"Who the fuck-?!" Scout stood up and got in front of The Frenchman's face, "Why I oughta' knock you out right here you slimy friggin' snake!" He jabbed a threatening finger at his chest.

Scout's gaze was angry and daring, much like the face he put on whenever he was in a fight with the many brothers he had in his household.

Spy's gaze however, was calm and suave, it was like he knew that the boy wasn't going to do any action of such kind.

There were considerably more Mercenaries watching the argument between them, even the brute of a man; Heavy, decided to stop his bench presses because of the argument, even his spotter, Engineer, was interested in the argument.

"You will do no such thing, little _boy_. For if you do so, our doctor will be busy with broken joints for the rest of the evening; The evening that was assigned to us as free time." Spy said calmly, staring down the hot-headed Scout. "It would be such a shame to waste such a fine evening in ze infirmary, would it?"

Scout didn't want to admit that the bastards words got to him... _but it did._

Scout backed away from him with a cocky smile on his face. He scoffed and threw a disrespectful look at Spy before spitting onto the floor, "You're fuckin' pathetic. If what ya sayin' is true, go lift it." He pointed at the 25 Lbs. dumbbell. "I dare you, ya son of a bitch."

It was at this moment, that The Engineer decided to intervene, "Woah partners, let's calm down. We best not make enemies with each other when we got other people to worry about; specifically the ones dressed in blue." He said, not much attempting to calm The Spy, but The Scout instead...

"We already know who our enemies are, and we don't need more of them that's for sure, so why don't you men just bury it right here?"

"You mustn't worry about me, my friend, I am willing to put it to ze side if our Scout is willing as well." The Spy replied. Both Engineer and Spy awaited a reply from the stubborn Scout.

He chuckled and crossed his arms as he sat back down, "I'll 'bury' it if this guy's tellin' the truth. Go ahead, lift it, you old man."

Spy walked up to the dumbbell and proceeded to lift it **effortlessly** with one hand. Perfect form as well.

Heavy wasn't impressed, as the bear of a man could easily manage 100 pounds in one arm, and _maybe_ 160 in the other; 25 Was way too easy for anyone.

Demoman cheered in the back, as well as Soldier, "The old man proves the young lad otherwise!" Demoman yelled.

A disrespectful smirk grew wide on Spy's face as he stared down Scout, "Well?" Spy gestured at the dumbbell he laid beside Scout's feet, "Do not tell me you will let me walk away without proving anything for yourself."

Demoman and Soldier were urging Scout to lift the dumbbell, "Make America proud, son! The French has you at a 0-1 advantage! AMERICAN'S DO NOT LOSE!" Soldier cried out, patriotism radiating off of his speech.

Spy tried his best not to cringe from Soldier's patriotic comments.

"C'mon lad! Show the old man that he's nothin'!" Demoman said, patting Scout on the back.

Scout grinned and chuckled at Spy, "After I do this one, ima move onto the thirty pound one, then the forty pound one, then the fifty and yada yada - anywho, I bet an old piece of crap like you won't be able to keep up wit' it. Now watch me lift this, and lift even more crap so that you can feel fuckin' stupid about yourself for talking all that shit about me, bastard." He said confidently.

There was not a hint of change in Spy's facial expression, as he still remained curious if Scout could complete his challenge.

Scout slightly stretched his arms and got ready to lift the dumbbell. As he sat, he inhaled and reached for the grip, tightening as he kept his fingers placed around the weight.

Scout pulled on the weight...

 _Wait, weren't dumbbells supposed to go **up** when someone carried it? The dumbbell only moved 5 inches above the ground. Sure it moved up, but at LEAST a few more inches..._

Spy felt a contagious smile tugging at the corner of his lips, as well as Demoman, "It seems to me that you failed to lift it?" Spy spoke the obvious.

Soldier frowned slightly at the weakness that was being shown by The Bostonian.

"Shut up! It slipped outta my hand, watch me do it this time." Scout could feel the peering eyes of his teammates... he automatically felt worse when he heard the quiet snickers of Sniper. He tried not to pay attention to it, and focus on proving Spy wrong.

" _Fuck fuck fuck! LIFT!_ " Scout thought angrily.

With another inhale, he pulled on the 25 pound dumbbell...

He stifled a gasp and gritted his teeth as he struggled.

 _Another try, another fail._

Scout's eyes widened as he was obviously _struggling_ to lift the weight, " _What... the... fuck!_ " He was silently getting furious with each failed attempt at managing to pick up the dumbbell.

Failed attempt after failed attempt... _he was embarrassed._

Spy was visibly disappointed in Scout's weakness, " _Merde..._ Enough of this." He ripped the dumbbell away from Scout's struggling hands, effectively embarrassing him even more. "It is now proven zat Scout can not handle twenty five pounds! With such a mouth, one would think otherwise of your failed attempt... it seems not so..."

Spy smiled at Scout's embarassment and felt like he has embarrassed the young Scout that was hopefully enough for a permanent image of him to be implied into the other Mercenary's heads; an image of a boy with the word ' _frail'_ in his body; both physically and figuratively!

The word sure did resemble Scout in the current situation. With the casual activation of his cloak, he turned invisible and proceeded to the exit of the gym room.

Scout gritted his teeth, "Slimy fuckin' SNAKE! Come back 'ere! I can lift this piece of crap!" Scout then tried to lift the dumbbell with _2_ hands instead of 1...

Alas, not even two of his own hands could complete the job.

The other Mercenaries couldn't help but snicker and laugh, or just plain out insult the Scout for his horrible show of strength.

All Mercenaries, excluding The Medic and Pyro, were _killing_ him. The German doctor was busy analyzing the enormous strength of Heavy, attempting to steal a sample of The Russian's blood and use it for testing purposes.

And Pyro... was off doing _whatever_ he/she/ _ **it**_ did.

Heavy laughed heartily at Scout, calling him a 'little baby' as he failed to carry the dumbbell. Soldier insulted him for having a bad show of strength, and considering that Scout was _American_ as well, it didn't make Soldier's insults any nicer than what it was. Demoman laughed heartily along with Heavy, Sniper snickered in the back, witnessing everything from his isolated position, and as much as he tried to stop himself from smiling, Engineer was snickering as well.

Scout gave up on the dumbbell, and ran away as quickly as he could from the gym room. His loud mouth remarks only added to the fuel of the embarrassment that was blowing up within him, failing to live up to the expectations that he put on himself. He could hear Engineer calling for him to come back, but he refused the call and instead ran as quickly as he could to his assigned room, swearing vengeance on a certain French slimebag...

Scout would continued to be scarred at the embarrassing memory about his own strength...

 ***The Strength Section***

Scout gulped at the sight of the dumbbell that was just a foot away from him. He was certain that he gotten stronger after the embarrassing situation that he was the victim of, after all... he _did_ manage to carry Tracer countless times as if she weighed nothing and he was _**very**_ sure that she was more than 25 pounds.

So if he could manage Tracer's weight with both hands, he could easily manage the first dumbbell that he was required to carry... right?

Scout inhaled and exhaled, loosening himself up for a light dumbbell.

"Please carry the twenty five pound dumbbell with your dominant hand." The robotic voice said. "Lift until told to stop... Begin."

The moment of truth... Scout's heartbeat was beating much faster as he gripped the familiar material that once brought embarassment unto him.

Scout was in slight disbelief...

Because he managed to carry it!

He exhaled and couldn't help but smile at himself, the dreadful feeling of embarassment suddenly being replaced with full confidence in his strength.

After about 10 continuous lifts, he started to feel the burn within his biceps, slowing his pace down, but still managing to get curls in. On his 15th lift, the speaker blared.

"Evaluation... one - Complete. Please proceed onto Evaluation two, highlighted by a Grey light." The robotic voice said.

Scout let out a sigh of pleasure, finally being allowed to drop the dumbbell. He looked for the grey light that highlighted the next piece of equipment he would be evaluated on..

 _Scout wasn't thrilled for this one..._

" _Oh come on..._ " He said, somber in his tone.

It was a bench press... and it was set at 125 lbs.

Scout remembered seeing Heavy, Demoman and Soldier performing in these workouts. While he did remember all 3 of said Mercenaries doing the bench presses, he specifically remembered 1 out of the 3...

It was The Heavy, and how easily he managed to press... what was it? _500_ _pounds? 700 pounds?!_ Scout didn't remember the digits, but he was certain that it was well in the triples and he was certain that the beast of a man did those on a _daily... with EASE as well..._

Scout gulped and silently hoped for his own success at the show of strength. As he got into position for the bench press, he noticed something that was missing...

A Spotter.

Demoman and Soldier usually did bench presses with no spotters, but they didn't count because they were the nuttiest of the lot... So their names were automatically excluded out of the _sane_ category.

Heavy was intelligent enough to have either Soldier or Demoman as a spotter for his daily bench presses that consisted of anywhere between 300 lbs to 700 lbs, proving the brute's brains to be comparable to a level of his raw strength.

Scout remembered to volunteer as Heavy's spotter one time.. and was quickly met with a hearty laugh that translated to a big, and threatening, _'NO!'_

"Yo! Can I get a spotta' over 'ere?! I don't wanna kill myself doin' this crap!" Scout yelled, half expecting a reply to come his way.

"Every intiate's safety is guaranteed within Overwatch's training sections. Please continue to satisfy - _Evaluation Number two._ " The robotic voice replied.

Scout shrugged and went back to his original position; under the bar of the weight and laid on his back, legs slightly shaking from the intimidating weight of 125 lbs. "I swear ya tryna kill me, whoever's watching..." He said to the speaker.

It was scary for Scout, that was for sure... _but if he could carry Tracer; a fully grown woman with a well developed body... then he would have no such trouble with 125 pounds, right?_

Scout inhaled and exhaled, flexing his fingers around the bar. He waited patiently for the speaker to tell him to lift.

"... Begin evaluation number - _Two._ "

Scout exhaled and took a sharp intake of breath once again, gripping his fingers tightly around the bar with a determined expression plastered on his face.

With gritted teeth, he managed to lift the weight off the supports and bring it down to his chest with shaky hands.

" _F-fuck!_ " Scout puffed out as he felt the weight collapsing on him.

With desperation coursing through his arms, he put all his strength into lifting the 125 pounds of lead back up, managing to hold it up in the air for some time before his next lift. It wasn't easy, a trickle of sweat fell from his brows as he managed a successful _single_ bench press.

Scout took a quick breather after the exhausting action, only to be ruined by a monotoned voice.

"Proceed until told to stop, for accurate evaluation results." The robotic voice said.

"God damn it." He breathed out, readying for another bench press.

The second one was slightly easier than the first one, almost requiring as much effort from the first, but proving to be more easier. He went for his third lift and was starting to get the hang of it, he just needed to manage his breathing well enough for his breaths not to be frantic, but instead calm and collected.

He was good at doing that.

Scout was told to stop at his 6th lift, and good timing as well! His arms were shaking _tremendously,_ and his will to continue on with the section was diverting as well... Scout remained persistent however. With a controlled exhale, he managed to get the weight back onto the supports, doing it with no spotter as well, which was impressive for him.

"Evaluation Number two... _complete._ Initiate is now permitted for a five minute break before returning for evaluation three. If initiate does not require a break, please press the red button on the pole to continue evaluations." The robotic voice said.

"God damn... my arms hurt!" Scout said, the cockiness temporarily drained from him at the exhausting workout.

"It is recommended to consume water when on breaks. Water bottles are supplied near the entrance."

Scout let out a short chuckle, shaking his head slowly, "Heh, no shit I'm recommended to drink water."

Scout walked towards the entrance and gulped a small portion of the ice cold water, quenching his thirst.

5 minutes passed and Scout has gulped down two water bottles. With his thirst fully sated, he felt his energy flow back into him, ready for the next strength evaluation.

"Please press the red button to continue evaluation three."

Scout stretched and pushed the button, making a set of equipment glow grey.

"Please proceed to highlighted equipment, as shown by the grey light."

Scout walked over to the equipment that was surrounded by a grey light; It was a pull up bar.

"Looks easy enough." Scout said.

"Pull body weight up with forearms until told to stop... Begin Evaluation - _Three._ "

Scout pulled himself up on the bar, managing to surprise himself once again with how easy he performed his first pull up. The workout only proved to be more challenging for him on only his _third_ pull up.

" _Fuuuck!_ " Scout groaned out as he hung on the bars uselessly. His arms felt like they were about to fall off... these were the negatives of having no routine workout on his arms, resulting in strength that was below the average.

"Please perform pull ups until told to stop." The robotic voice reminded him.

Scout managed one more pull up until he felt completely _spent._ His grip on the bars were faltering, not being able to support his hanging weight... he fell. "Aughh... _crap..." He groaned out, slowly falling to his knees._

The speaker uttered a quiet whirring sound, "Evaluation three... complete. Please proceed onto Evaluation - _Four;_ as seen by the grey lights around the desired area.

Scout rubber his sore biceps as laid on his back, "I... HATE THIS!" He was squirming at how badly his arms were burning.

"Please proceed onto Evaluation Four to avoid withdrawal from The Strength Section. Initiate will be given thirty seconds to comply." The robotic voice said, urging Scout to continue with the tiring workouts that were having a toll on his body.

Scout smiled weakly and gave the speaker a finger, " _Heh... fuck that._ " He closed his eyes and calmly exhaled...

 _"What about the promise to ace the test? The promise you made to Tracer?"_ A little voice said in his head.

" _Fuck._ " Scout opened his eyes and groaned, "This is for you, sweet cheeks..." He muttered.

With those words, he immediately got up and headed for the next set of equipment that was most likely going to drain him even more. But it was for Tracer, he promised to ace it, and if he wasn't able to ace it, he'd _make sure_ to give it his best shot.

It was a trait of Scout that he managed to keep throughout his entire 23 years of life... Dedication and determination to the things he really wanted to complete. He wouldn't be the speedy runner he is today if it wasn't for his strong will to _become._ On some days, he'd run until he felt like throwing up, run until his legs burned, and keep running some more, regardless of the pain.

Scout was dedicated on fulfilling a promise to a person such as Tracer, whom he had an incredible sense of loyalty to in the short amount of time that he had known her for.

"Evaluation - _Four._ Push-ups. Stand in the outlined area shown on the floor." The robotic voice said.

 _At best, Scout could manage 25 push-ups... at BEST, when he wasn't fatigued as he currently was..._

But he was so tired from the last 3 evaluations, that he thought he was most likely going to reach 5 or 8... he'd persevere though, he did want to ace this test as a whole, so he'd have to forget about his pain for a while, and get used to it pretty damn soon.

Scout walked up to the grey lighting around the floor and assumed the position of a push-up. "Come on, come on; at least ten, pretty frickin' please." He whispered to himself.

His chest was flat on the ground, hands ready to push his body weight up off the floor.

"Initiate will fail evaluation if torso touches the floor for three or more consecutive seconds... Three... two... one... Start. Stop until told to."

Scout's Endurance had to _work_ at this moment. He inhaled and pushed up, almost struggling to reach the floor as he went back down. He pushed up again, his skinny arms were already shaking. He growled lowly and continued.

Scout successfully managed 7 push-ups before his abdomen started to burn... and his biceps started to _burn even more,_ making him emit a quiet growl of dread. "One... more..." His perseverance carried him to push-up Number 10... defying his own expectations for himself as he held the tiring position of a plank.

He wouldn't dare let his body hit the floor, not after how far he came, he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Evaluation Four - _Complete_ "

Scout inhaled greedily and let his body collapse against the floor with pleasure, as if he was welcoming the hard material to take over his body at that moment, and even though he would never admit it (He had too much pride for that), he was _spent... in other words; Scout was_ ** _tired._**

"Final Evaluation in thirty seconds. It is recommended to stretch muscles and drink water with given time."

Scout managed a weak laugh at the speaker, "Given time my ass!" He breathed heavily, "Thirty seconds? Gimme ten friggin' minutes... and... and I swear I'll be unstoppable.."

Scout could hear his own heartbeat and his tired breaths... was this what it felt like to be utterly _spent?_

Even a sex session with Tracer hadn't left him as tired as this, and to think people like Heavy actually enjoyed this type of pain when working out. " _Crazy... fatty.. fat dude._ " He chuckled against the ground and got to his feet, almost stumbling, but catching his balance quickly.

Scout felt lightheaded as he got up, almost not hearing what the speaker was going to announce to him for his final evaluation of the strength section...

"Final Evaluation... Raw power."

A punching dummy that glowed blue and white caught the attention of Scout. He walked over to the dummy and waited for the speaker to say the obvious.

"Initiate will inflict five, powerful punches to the dummy provided, for a measure of initiate's raw strength."

" _At least it ain't tiring._ " Scout said to himself. Beating people senseless up close and personal never tired the quick Scout, especially if he was given a bat that could deal _serious_ damage.

"Three... two... one. Begin - _Final Evaluation."_

Scout had 5 punches to give and had to make every one of them count. To further the effectiveness of his punches; he pretended as if the dummy was the no good, French bastard, shape-shifting snake and possible dad who ditched him... _The one, the only- Spy._

Scout was letting the hate build up inside of him.

The very thought of the Frenchman he considered scum, _possibly_ being his dad, outraged and greatly annoyed him. "You ain't my fuckin' pa!" He threw a furious punch at the dummy, the thought of Spy being his dad snapped a nerve in him, "AND YOU WILL NEVER-" Another punch thrown, "BE MY FUCKING-" The third punch had been thrown, "DAD!"

 _Scout was furious; his last two punches he was allowed to take were not just punches, it was something more... the force of the punches were his way of expressing the hate that he bottled up for his dad that was still unknown to him._

"Friggin' snake!" Scout screamed. He didn't even care that he went well over the limit of the punches that were required, he didn't care that the bandages strapped onto his knuckles were falling apart.

He didn't care that the bruises he had on his knuckles that were _once_ hidden; were now exposed, which was only getting worse with each wild swing he took on the dummy. His knuckles continued to bruise up and some skin was starting to peel off as well, causing his own blood to leave imprints on the dummy.

Scout threw one final punch that _finally_ caused him to feel the pain. He winced and let out an angry groan, slowly stepping back as he looked at his knuckles that were now slightly bloody from his temporary tantrum.

"Final Evaluation - Complete... Strength Section... _Complete._ Congratulations, Initiate, report to superior to move onto next Section of the Overwatch initiation test." The robotic voice said, and with those final words from the speaker, the whole fitness area of the Strength Section powered down... so to speak. The hue of the room got darker and no pieces of equipment no longer had grey lights outlining it.

Scout exhaled hard at the torn bandages that were gone from his knuckles, " _God damn it, hurts like shit!_ " He snarled out, gritting his teeth as he lingered a finger over some exposed skin. He looked back at the dummy that he imagined as Spy, glad that the blood from his knuckles were slightly shown on the dummy. "Gonna have to get this fixed, just need a strap of my-"

He was interrupted by the sound of sliding doors opening, revealing a guard that was stationed at the entrance of the Strength Section, "Your performance wasn't pretty in my opinion, you should try and make up for it in the later sections." He said, offering genuine advice judging off of what he witnessed of Scout's... _below average_ performance in terms of Strength.

Scout gave the guard a finger, "Suck one."

The Bostonian was in a sour mood because of his bloody knuckles, obviously not wanting to talk about the section that had managed to drain him. And the thought of Spy being his dad; still lingered inside of his mind with a foul trail that lowered his joyous expression.

The guard shrugged and simply ignored the sour Scout, returning to his post, leaving the sliding doors open for when Scout would decide to exit.

Scout walked to the clothing rack and gulped down 2 full water bottles that were as cold as the fridge. He was barely sweating after consuming the quenching water... the water that Overwatch seemed to serve in their bases seemed far more refreshing than the water in the 1960's.

He lazily took off the white tank top that was supplied to him and slid back in the T-shirt that Tracer gave him.

Scout exited the Strength Section, and before he would move onto the next one; The Awareness Section. He needed to re-strap his bandages over his ravaged knuckles... it looked ugly.

* * *

 **Another month with no update, my bad :(**

 **Quick summary of the chapter: Intimate conversation between Tracer and Scout, a new character I made on the spot, Scout can't do Strength related workouts for shit, and daddy issues!**

 **Plot will move on when I get done writing the experiences of Scout with each section that he passes, and because I like writing slow, it might take a while until I move on from this training pit session.**

 **But I promise that the wait will be worth it... because juicy _lemon_ awaits :)**

 **And I _swear_ this would've been updated a week earlier if my dukes decided to PAY the damn internet bill. I woulda paid, but... Boxing Day is coming up soon, so you know... GOTTA SAVE AND GET THAT $$$. Oh, and ya boy had to deadass camp out at the library to do internet things lmao. **

**Updates will get less frequent, and I'm not even gonna try to fluff it up for you guys, cause I'd be lying to myself. But I'm probably gonna wait more than a month to update this cause I'm tired as fuck. Vague, I know, but that's just how it is right now, sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading, check up in the next update :)**


	16. A Mercenary’s taste of Initiation (Pt 2)

**_*EDITED WITH ADDED DIALOGUE, AND TEXT, AND SOME GENERAL FIXES!! ALMOST DONE WITH THE UPDATES PPL, DON'T WORRY!*_**

 **Yuh! I'm back, and earlier than expected!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15: A Mercenary's taste of Initiation (Pt.2)_**

"I'd say one thing though, you throw punches like a damn boss..." The guard let out an impressed scoff, "Hell, your own blood's on the dummy itself. So maybe that's _one_ thing they'd _consider_ when evaluating your strength." The guard put extra emphasis on the word, ' _Consider_ '. He also snickered quietly, "Don't take my word for it though." He said to Scout, who has just returned from wrapping a new pair of pristine, bandages from his duffel bag, around his knuckles that were bruised from punching the dummy in the Strength Section.

Scout didn't know whether to take his comment as an insult, or a compliment, he simply rolled his eyes in response, neither a gesture of offence or joyous; _unimpressed_ , to be safe.

Scout was lined up at the second room of the main training sections; The _Awareness_ Section.

Scout sighed, "Yo, if you're gonna talk to me, be useful and share some info with me, will ya?" He asked the guard... this guard wasn't even supposed to be stationed at this section...

He was supposed to be at the Strength Section, what gives?!

"Of course, ask away." The guard replied, failing to take notice of The Scout's obvious disapproval to his presence.

"Cool, so what's this crap gonna train me on? And like, I'm guessing it ain't gonna test me on anythin' difficult, cause the shit looks empty." Scout gestured, looking and pointing towards the section that was literally, _empty._ Scout looked away from the section and turned around once again to face him, "But I bet my friggin' _balls,_ that this room ain't really what it _looks_ like. So what's the catch?" He asked.

There was a long silence held between the two men before he spoke, only adding to the annoyance of the Scout.

"... That's for me to know, and for _you_ to find out, Rook." The guard replied.

Scout snickered sarcastically, obviously displeased that his time was wasted, "Wow. Very... informative, thanks for nothing."

"You're very welcome." The guard replied innocently.

Scout didn't like this guy.

He furrowed his brow and opened his mouth, ready to cuss him out like he has done to many other people in the past...

But before he could say something about it, the door to the Awareness Section suddenly opened. It beckoned for Scout to enter.

And enter, he did.

 ***The Awareness Section***

Scout entered the section.

There were no items or equipment in the room, except for 4 surveillance cameras attached to the far corners of the ceiling, and a speaker directly above the door he just entered. The room was nothing but a pile of... _empty_.

The walls were polished, but **bland** , and if it couldn't be anymore bland... the whole interior was _grey._

"Ain't this a lotta' fun..." Scout said to himself. He slowly walked around the empty mass of the room, already bored beyond his mind.

That was... until 2 guards entered the room, in all black clothing, along with what looked like protective equipment for _someone_ in one of their hands, as well as a wooden pole in both of their hands.

Scout eyed them curiously as they walked towards him.

"Sup?" Scout greeted.

"Proceed to the middle of the room, please." A guard ordered. His tone was stern and commanding.

"Right..." Scout walked towards the middle of the empty room as both guards followed. "So, what am I gonna be-"

"Put these on. It is mandatory." The guard interrupted, handing Scout the protective equipment that was in his hands.

In the peripheral's of Scout's vision, he could see the other guard arming a small device of some sort, to a device of his own. There were 2 pairs of the equipment that he was connecting the device to.

"Uh, sure." Scout took the protective equipment from his hands. The material was lightweight, but resistant nonetheless, the equipment consisted of clothing that fit the entire upper body of Scout with ease, slipping easily onto his slim build.

The helmet was... more of a balaclava than anything else, similar to Spy's, but this material was much more protective than his, and it was fairly comfortable for him to wear. The balaclava slid easily onto his head, and down his neck. It didn't hug onto his head too tightly, the equipment was tight enough to make him feel _decently_ protected with the light face mask around his head.

"Tell me if the equipment is too tight, or too loose. You need your body to be comfortable for this evaluation." The guard said.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'm all good." Scout replied, making small, agile movements to show that he was comfortable and mobile in the protective equipment provided.

"Good."

The guard took the small devices that his assistant was holding; the devices were small chips that glowed a calm yellow inside of the circuitry, with the exterior of the small chip being a solid black. However, the one he gave to Scout was specifically coloured a solid white.

Scout examined the device that was handed to him, "Aww man! I like things that glow, why can't I get your's?" He asked.

"Because it is unnecessary for what we are about to perform on you in the upcoming moments." The guard replied, tone kept professional.

Both guards inserted the glowing yellow chips inside of their poles via a small hole that was located in the middle of both weapons, allowing insertion of small devices; such as the yellow chip that they both held.

"Whateva', white ain't such a bad colour... I guess." Scout said.

"White isn't a colour, it's a shade." A guard replied.

Scout rolled his eyes, _who cares if it was a shade!_ "Whatever... Try to get one in _red_ next time, cause like- WOAH!"

Scout was interrupted when the wooden poles that both men were holding, glowed a bright yellow.

Scout was in awe, "That's friggin' sick! Can I get one for my bat?! I want a glowing bat that can whack people!"

The other guard chuckled. He appreciated Scout's enthusiasm.

"You must insert the chip that was handed to you, inside of the entry point of your equipment. In our case, it was located on our poles, but for your's," The guard gestured for the chip that Scout was holding. Scout handed it to him, "... it's right... _here_."

The guard pressed a button that was located at the side of the protective mask that Scout was wearing. The button was small, and so thin that it may as well be considered part of the surface of the mask as well, but regardless...

Once the button had been pressed, Scout's light face mask opened from the front, the see-through material splitting into four.

"WOAH! WHAT KINDA MASKS ARE THESE?!" Scout asked urgently,

He was in amazement of how technologically advanced the clothing was in 2080 - From a harness that could literally keep a certain girl _existing_ within the fabric of time, to masks that could open and close by just inserting a small device inside of it...

Scout wouldn't have minded the technology of 2080 being introduced to the 1960's.

 _Not at all!_

"This mask simply provides the chip with the means of containment and protection... and your own protection, of course. But the chip itself is far more important than the mask, I assure you, for that chip is what will measure, analyze and store the data that has been collected from your evaluation." The guard said.

Now unsurprisingly, Scout with his below average brain, had trouble rendering the words that were just said to him, "Uh... _Say what?_ Sorry, that's a whole buncha' fancy lingo that I ain't following so clearly..."

The guard sighed quietly and went on to explain, "Based on the physical movements you perform with your body, the nerves from said body part send signals to the neurons of your brain, which then transmits to the chip that is implanted inside of your mask, allowing for your reaction time and senses to be measured by the boys in the lab. And I dare not to explain further, for it will only lead to more complicated understanding."

Unbeknownst to the guard, he was already beyond the level of complicated understanding - _Scout didn't understand a thing that he has just said._

"What da hell's a neuron?" Scout asked, brows furrowed confusingly.

"The cells that control the movements of your body."

"Oh... okay.. so, basically... whenever I move, this lil' doohickey inside of my mask records how good my reactions are to... uh, to whatever you guys are tryna throw at me?"

"Yes, sir." The guard replied.

"Ahh, got it!" Scout said.

 _Not really._

"Hey! I'm tellin' ya right now, I'm a quick scrappa'!" Scout threw 2 quick punches at the air. "No one wants these hands, cause I'm just quick like dat!"

The excited Mercenary then proceeded to fight with the air, pretending as if he was dodging the strikes of a mad boxer.

He chuckled as he quickly swerved his head to the right, a graceful action that would cause a crowd to cheer if it had actually dodged a strike, "Ouu... you see that? I dodged his crappy punch, and then I come back wit' a hook, punch that sucka' right in his mouth! BOP!" Scout threw a right hook at the air, following it up with 2 left jabs.

The hyped Scout smirked, "Ya see that? Dat right dere' is what I call the 'bonk', ya like that nice combo of mine? I got more, but I ain't tryna use it right now."

"Please, sir. Let's continue with the evaluation, shall we?" The guard asked as he looked at him with boredom, not interested at all in his imaginary fighting.

"Woah woah wait! Did that chip record how quick I could dodge, and-and like, move my hands and... and how quick I could punch?" Scout asked. "And if it did, it betta' treat my movements quick!"

"I did not turn the devices on... the evaluation hasn't even started yet. The chip will record your movements and your reactive time as soon as we start... Shall we?" The guard asked.

"Aw, you bet! Let's do this!" Scout said excitedly.

The guard pressed the button of Scout's mask, covering his face with the see-through material of the equipment.

"Start the connection." He said to his assistant.

Scout felt a light tingle in the side of his head, he assumed the chip was now turned on and working correctly.

"Stay still, Rook. It's programmed to record reactions to certain movements against you; which are the strikes that you will have to block or either completely avoid. The more strikes you avoid, the further your reaction time will go up, so avoid our strikes as much as possible." The guard said.

"Heh, easy... bring it." Scout replied, the confidence blooming in him.

"The lights will be turned off completely, obscuring your vision. But because of the solid bright yellow glow that emanates around the wooden poles that my assistant and I are carrying, you will have either short _or_ ample time to react to our movements against you."

"Huh... so I gotta look out for two yellow sticks in the dark, and just dodge all of there crappy attempts at hitting my ass?" Scout asked.

"Yes, if you must put it like that."

Scout smiled, "That's light work, c'mon... I dodge the fists of big friggin' dummies all the time; the quick ones too! Let's go!"

"Very well."

The guard and his assistant both picked up their wooden poles, ready to evaluate the cocky Scout. "Cut the lights!" The guard yelled, putting night vision goggles around his head. His assistant did the same.

Scout heard a switch flick somewhere, and suddenly...

 _Complete darkness._

"Oh shit." Scout muttered.

Scout couldn't see _anything._ The only thing he could see was a dim, white glow around him, but even the dim light didn't do any justice in the complete darkness he was in.

For some weird reason, he felt like as if he was back inside the empty space of white when he destroyed Engineer's prototype teleporter... but this was much worse, it was all black.

It was a void of... nothing.

" _Crap, I can't even see you guys._ " He whispered.

Suddenly, 2 solid yellow shapes glowed in front of him, making him gasp quietly. The glow was very solid, and decently bright, "Avoid the strikes, use your eyes _**and**_ your ears to your advantage, Rook. This evaluation will last 5 minutes, and you must **not** fight back. Dodging and blocking are your only choices... Get ready."

The guard then stood still, and his glow disappeared, bringing Scout back into complete darkness.

"Crap, man... you guys ain't tell me it was gonna be in the dark... and I can't fight back?!" Scout groaned, "Ugh... But that doesn't matter. I'll still ace this!" He said confidently.

Scout readied himself for the strikes, aiming to avoid as much as possible. He tried to pretend as if it was a BLU heavy attempting to punch him. The thought of it influenced him to have a heightened sense of reaction... he remembered just how _hard_ a **Heavy** could punch, and it wasn't something he wanted to experience again.

 _Hell. No._

He treated this evaluation as if it was the _exact_ situation he found himself in when he successfully stole a BLU Heavy's Sandvich... except, this was complete darkness he was in, and he would certainly have no sandvich to eat right after he was done...

Scout heard footsteps behind him, but before he could turn, he saw a sudden glow in front of him. It was in the shape of a small, lengthy cylinder. Scout quickly assumed this was what he was supposed to dodge.

He ducked the quick strike of the glowing pole. "Gotta be quicker than that, buddy!"

The footsteps behind him were getting louder, he turned around and was immediately met by another glowing pole.

Scout _barely_ had enough time to avoid the strike that was directed for his torso. He quickly jumped to avoid the horizontal hit. He couldn't see anything but the sudden glows of yellow that were trying to hit him, and the dim white glow that accompanied him, his senses were immediately heightened as a result of the intimidating darkness.

Scout saw a glowing pole from a distance, catching distance towards him. He readied himself for the incoming strike until a second glowing pole suddenly appeared to his right.

Scout was caught off guard.

He didn't have enough time to dodge the sudden strike aimed for him, but he did have enough time to _block_ the incoming pole from his right.

He grunted as he blocked the hit.

After he blocked the strike, the guard that ran towards him from the front decided to strike. Scout quickly swerved his body to the left, narrowly avoiding the vertical strike.

His eyes followed the glow adeptly, tracing every sudden movement of the blunt weapon that was trying to strike him. The second strike was so quick and so hard, that Scout could _hear_ the impact of the pole hitting against the air as he dodged it, making a loud ' _whoosh'_ sound.

 _"Holy shit-!"_ He quietly cursed at the loud sound, and let out another curse as he dodged the third strike.

He could hear his own heartbeat hammering at the registration of his successful dodges.

"Hey, hey! Whatever you guys do; **DON'T** hit the friggin' face, please! Sweet cheeks is gonna kill me if anything happens to it!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, there was complete silence in the room.

Scout looked around and strained his ears for any sounds that may have been around him.

Nothing was heard... or seen.

"... was it something I said?" Scout asked.

Little did he know, he was making a _HUGE_ mistake. He relaxed a little, arms falling down his sides, his stance shrugged a bit... _His senses; unfocused._

 _Scout let his guard down._

As a result of his mistake, Scout quickly received a strike to the back of his head. Another strike was quickly delivered to the side of his head.

2 successful strikes delivered to his head in less than 2 seconds... that couldn't have been good.

Scout groaned at the slight pain from the two strikes, and immediately focused on the next wave of incoming glows that were coming for him.

"Agh crap! That was fluke, that ain't happening again, trust me!" He said, confident that he wouldn't let his guard down again.

Scout heard footsteps from _somewhere,_ but he didn't know which direction it was coming from. It had to have been coming from either side or in front of him... He quickly faced his body towards the right as he saw a sudden glow that was ready to strike.

He dodged the diagonal strike with a slight crouch, dodged the second strike with a gentle hop back and dodged the third with a quick crouch.

As soon as Scout went back up from his crouched position, his peripherals caught vision of another glow to his left.

He turned instinctively, ready to dodge the wave of strikes.

Until he was met by a surprise tag team of glowing poles, coming from his left and his right.

"Aw, that ain't fair!" He quickly said as he managed to dodge 2 strikes at the same time.

The next wave of synchronized strikes proved _impossible_ to dodge; one pole was striking horizontal, and one was coming from above. Scout had no space to dodge, or crouch away from the paired strikes because of the closed up distance between him and the poles, so he had no choice but to rely on the precise movement of his wrist for what would _hopefully_ be; not one, but _two_ , successful blocks.

Scout blocked the horizontal strike with his right wrist, making him grunt a bit. His eyes quickly followed the strike from above, barely managing to shield himself as it hit his elbow instead of his wrist, but regardless, he _blocked_ the two strikes successfully.

But it still landed on him...

The glows disappeared and Scout didn't waste any time by moving as far away as he could from the spot he was currently in. He moved backwards and stopped as he heard whispering. Scout couldn't recognize what they were whispering about, but he could've sworn he heard the word ' _Corner'_ in one of the sentences.

" _Shit._ " Scout whispered to himself.

If he allowed himself to get trapped in a corner, he'd be **_screwed!_**

There would be no possible way of dodging the quick hits of the weapons with no space to work with. Going into a corner would prove as an automatic fail for the Awareness Section and Scout was sure of it.

But how would he possibly know if was heading for a corner or not? Scout could've been in the middle of the large room, along the walls, or blindly heading into a corner...

He didn't know _where_ he was.

Scout would have no more time to think about his positioning as he saw two glowing shapes coming directly for him.

They were heading for him straight on, their intentions to quickly dispatch him looked obvious because of how quickly and recklessly the pair was running for him.

Scout ran straight towards the glowing poles and double jumped over the pair of poles, avoiding both of them.

A silence followed the room as he landed...

 _"Interesting..."_ The guard commented.

"Did he just...?" The guard's assistant was at a loss for words.

Scout couldn't see their expressions, but he knew they were in awe of seeing a person double jumping over them. "You impressed or somethin'? I do stuff like that all the time." He casually said.

Their glows disappeared once again, and complete silence fell upon Scout. He couldn't help but keep the satisfied smirk from growing on his face, hearing their reactions made his smirk grow wide.

Scout continued to dodge and block the synchronized strikes of the two guards as best as he could.

He didn't even know how much time had passed until the guard notified him about it, "One minute left. Get ready, Rook." The guard said.

"Hah! Already?! You guys betta' bring a challenge my way, cause I ain't going down without one." Scout said with a cocky smirk.

This was it.

The final minute of the Awareness Section that Scout had _no doubt_ in passing with ease.

The guards began circling him from both sides, but the glow of the poles started to blink erratically, forcing Scout to cringe his eyes a bit. With his weakened vision, the glowing shapes started to close in on him.

He heard light footsteps to his side and turned around to face the glowing pole that was about to strike him. However, Scout had trouble trying to predict the erratic movement of the glowing pole, since it was now flickering off and on at a quick pace. Scout cursed at the blinking pole, trying his best to predict it's blinking movements.

Unfortunately, Scout dedicated to much of his attention to one pole, that he momentarily forgot about the other one that was behind him.

Scout received a hard, quick strike to his back that made him curse out.

"Fuck! Lucky hit!"

He then dodged the blinking strikes that were attempting to hit him from the front; he managed to dodge and block all the frantic strikes that were aimed at him.

Scout's leaping ability was above the average, even without the use of his double jump. He managed to jump over the guard in front of him, maintaining his distance away from the blinking poles that were encircling him.

This was what he needed for the final minute; _Room to work with._ He couldn't do any dodges of any sort if he had no space to work with, separation and space management were the key right now... as well as the ability to dodge and block.

Whatever would keep him _proper_ for the final minute; He needed.

Their glows were no longer disappearing, it seems that both the guard and his assistant weren't playing around with him on the last minute. Scout could see the blinking lights heading towards him from a distance away, giving him ample time to plan a way to avoid as much hits as possible.

They headed for Scout quickly, limiting his preparation time.

Scout avoided a thrust from a blinking pole and a vertical strike from the other...

 _Those were the only strikes that he was allowed to dodge._

The guards quickened the pace of their strikes, most were blocked by the Scout that was beginning to show signs of struggling. He was struggling to keep up with the quickening strikes that landed on his wrist, which was beginning to sore up despite the protective equipment.

Scout received a strike to the knee, which made his stance falter a bit, but one falter was all that the guards needed to begin _decimating_ him...

It started with a hard hit to his shoulder, which caused his left arm to droop, allowing easier hits to his torso. The guard's assistant capitalized on the hit by sending two direct strikes to the exposed part of his chest, making Scout gasp with slight pain. The pain would've been much more apparent if it wasn't for the protective equipment around his body.

Scout gritted his teeth at the fury of hits that he failed to block... _he had to get out of this as quickly as possible._

Scout stood up, leaving his body exposed for the strikes that were hammering him. He wasted no time double jumping out of the circle of strikes that were wailing over him. As he turned around, he saw a blinking pole that was about to strike for his head. He ducked almost instantly, avoiding the hard hit.

Scout stumbled while standing up, which allowed enough time for another glowing pole to hit him with ease...

However, _it didn't happen._

The lights suddenly turned on, making Scout cringe his eyes at the sudden change of brightness. Scout opened his eyes to see a pole; which was no longer glowing; directly above his head, just a few inches from falling down on him.

He let out a short chuckle, "I told you not to aim for the face... that's why the lights turned on, it didn't want you hittin' the sexy face of a man like me." He said as he laid down on the ground.

Scout let out relaxed breaths as he finally got the chance to rest after countless dodging and blocking of the two poles.

"So what happens next?" Scout asked, still lying down on the ground, arms on the back of his head.

"Now that you have finished the evaluation, I must extract the chip from your mask... but... do tell me," The guard offered a helping hand to the laid down Scout, which he took. Scout uttered a quick 'thanks' to the helping hand, "As I was saying... how did you manage to jump twice in the air? I haven't seen such a thing since I've seen Genji perform it himself."

Scout didn't know _how_ or _why_ he was able to double jump, but he appreciated the amount of awe the guard was in, "Uhh... I really don't know how I double jumped, I just sorta like... _I just sorta do it, y'know?"_

"Hmm, do you mean to tell me that you do this naturally? You just... have the ability to break gravity... perform double jumps! With no assistance from implants of any sort... is that what you're implying?" The guard asked.

"Well, yeah. I'll do it right now to prove it." Scout said. He double jumped on the spot, proving his unique ability to the guard once again.

The guard's mouth opened, in obvious shock from the unusual function of his legs, "That's... very interesting. You wouldn't mind if I notified your irregular ability _specifically_ to Winston, the leader of Overwatch as most people refer to him by."

"The _leader?_ You mean the head boss right? The guy that runs the crap 'round 'ere?" Scout asked.

The guard nodded.

"Aw, yes please! That's just gonna make me look more friggin' cool to these people. And, you can tell this to _anyone_ , buddy." Scout notified the guard, "Ey! But be sure to exaggerate it so people look at me like ima _real_ force a' nature or some crap like that, get me? Cause I like the intimidation facta' that comes with it, people look at me like,"

Scout then imitated the voice of a person that was in utter awe, " _Oh wow! That guy over there is so friggin' cool! He can do double jumps and- and run faster than a car! HE'S SO COOL, MAN!"_

Scout then returned to his normal voice, "Yeah. I want people to look at me like **_that_** , so just be sure to exaggerate it, alright buddy?"

The guard let out a chuckle.

Scout didn't know the guard had emotions. It was surprising to hear him chuckle.

"Well... I'll try, Rook... but _no promises._ Hand me your chip, so you can continue with the remaining sections." He said, gesturing at Scout to press the button that would open his mask, thus allowing the chip that was full of Scout's reactive information, to be taken for scanning and analysis.

"Got it." Scout pressed the side button, and handed the small white chip to the guard.

The guard examined the white chip that was now _glowing_ with white inside of the circuitry. He gently placed it inside of a little holder, "Excellent. You can take off the equipment now, and I recommend a decent thirty minute break _at the least_ , before starting your next evaluation in the Endurance Section. You must be able to handle various, tiring workouts in that section because of the lengthy procedures that will befall you." The guard suggested.

"Thanks for the tip, but I'm pretty sure I can squash whateva's up for me next if I can do it with the other two sections as well." Scout said, referring to the Strength Section and the Awareness Section he just finished.

"I'm sure you can, Rook."

Scout smiled and slipped out of the protective equipment, handing the slim suit and the mask back to the guard's assistant. "Would ya look at that..." He looked over his own body, "I didn't even break a sweat! Anyways, ima be heading out now. And umm, I'm allowed to just like, walk around the base, right?"

"Mhm. You may, but you are required to have someone accompany you. Same goes for all recruits."

"Ah, okay. Thanks... I guess I'll be going on my break now."

"Make sure you're prepared. Stay hydrated and stretch for the Endurance Section."

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Scout said, and with those words, he left the Awareness Section, ready to start his break.

Scout headed for the exit out of the main room that had all the entrances to the sections. The sliding door opened and he was met by the two guards that were still stationed at the entrance.

The rebellious trooper, Dee, immediately noticed the witty Bostonian as he walked through the doors.

"Ayyyy, my boy!" He offered a friendly prop, which he returned with ease. "Yo, I ain't get ya name yet, what's your name?" Dee asked.

"Ehh... if ya _gotta_ know, my real name's Jeremy, but uh, just call me Scout, cause most people treat it as my real name... oh, and like Scout, cause it sounds cooler than that other name." Scout replied.

"Aight, _Scout_. Cool. Mind tellin' me why they call you 'Scout'?"

"Cause I hit quick. Deliver and steal crap faster than you can piss, and I tell my boys some important stuff by giving them scouting reports that usually puts the enemy's asses in the gutta'; The gutta' being the _grave._ That's why they call me Scout." He said.

There were more reasons as to why he preferred Scout over his real name, but he knew it would be too much to explain.

"Well, that's what a Scout supposed to do, am I right?"

Scout nodded, "Damn right, Dee. And I'm friggin' _**good**_ at it too, that's what makes me different from the rest of those fakers."

"That's cool, that's cool... anyways, uh... whatchu doin' out here? And don't tell me you finished all eight sections that quickly, that's gotta be a lie."

"Nah nah, nothin' like that... YET. I'm just on break, cause I heard from one dude that I can take breaks if I wanna."

"Oh, seriously? Shiii, I didn't know about that... but what are you tryna do on your break, that's the question." Dee asked.

Scout shrugged his shoulders, "Nothin' much, I'm jus tryna walk around this cool lil' base, y'know, get myself familiar with where everything is once I'm done with these sections." He sighed, "The only thing that sucks, is that I need to have someone come with me," he scoffed unimpressively, "Hah! Like I need someone to babysit me! So I can't even go outside cause like, I don't know, they think I might explode something or some bullcrap like that... WHICH I WON'T!"

Dee chuckled, "Don't even trip, Scout, I'll come with."

Scout laughed, "Haha! That's what I was just about to ask you, it's cool that we think alike. C'mon, show me around this place." He walked towards the stairs.

Dee held up a hand, gesturing Scout to stop. "Hold up."

Dee turned towards his partner.

"Yo, you cool handling shit alone for like..." He turned back to Scout, " _How long you gon' be walking around?"_ He whispered.

"Ehhh, like, twenty to thirty minutes." Scout replied, already at the second step of stairs.

Dee nodded and turned back towards his partner, "You cool handling shit alone for thirty minutes, bro?"

"Knock yourselves out, I got it." His partner replied, grabbing a nearby seat.

"Aight man, thanks." Dee said.

"Lead the way, bro." He said to Scout.

 ***Watchpoint Gibraltar, Above the Training Sections***

Scout inhaled the fresh, afternoon air of the perched Overwatch base with pleasure.

And since this specific location was surrounded by the ocean, it seemed much more cleaner and more pure to inhale in comparison with the grimy air of the Massachusetts Ghettos; The home that Scout has grown accustomed to.

This felt like foreign air to him, seriously.

Scout exhaled with pleasure, "Ahhh! Don't ya love it when the sun shines bright like this?" He asked Dee.

"Yup, the weather 'round here is on some good shit, let's be real." Dee replied.

Off in the distance, a certain British girl was making small chatter with some Soldiers...

That was... until she caught sight of the boy whom she loved very much...

"SCOUT!" Tracer called out from a seat.

She turned towards the soldiers she was talking with, "Sorry, loves! I have important matters to attend to!" She said, blinking away from the two female soldiers.

Scout narrowed his eyes and turned towards the source of the sound, "Uh... did ya hear something?" He asked Dee.

Dee smirked, " _Yeah..._ look behind you..."

Scout turned around and was immediately met by a stern bear hug... he didn't even have enough time to say 'Hello' back to the Brit.

He didn't even have enough time to see where she was coming from, as she already blinked towards him, _almost_ instantly.

With her instant advancement came instant warmth as well... for the both of them.

Tracer gladly put her arms around Scout with a huge smile attached to her face, "Scout! I missed you so much!"

Dee looked on with mild interest, with him effectively being removed from the conversation, (aka 'Thirdwheeling'), he had no choice but to _observe._

He leaned back on a wall, observing the quick, young lovers as they held each other in an embrace.

Obviously, Scout had trouble speaking," _Th-Thanks!_ " He wheezed out.

 _Tracer was hugging unnecessarily hard._

Fortunately, her grip around his body softened a bit after some time passed, allowing easier communication for Scout's side.

Scout inhaled a decent amount of air before speaking, " _Holy crap! You hug hard!"_ He said with a laugh.

He sighed happily, "... How long has it been anyways?"

"Close to an hour." Tracer replied, burying her face onto his chest, _still_ hugging onto him.

"And you already miss me _this_ much?" Scout chuckled, one hand of his already playing with Tracer's hair.

 _He liked doing that._

"Of course I do!" Tracer replied, taking her head off of Scout's chest to look at his eyes that always seemed to send a blush to her cheeks.

"The minutes were so **_gruelling_** without you! I had nothing to do but to play around with my pistols!" She unwrapped her arms around his waist and quickly flicked her forearms up, which caused 2 pulse pistols to appear out of the device that was attached to said body part.

Scout flinched a bit as the weapons came out of the device that was attached to her forearms.

"See?" Tracer pointed her eyes towards her pistols, "I had to do _this_ , love!"

Scout cocked a brow, "For fifty minutes? Flickin' your arms up and down, _for fifty minutes."_

Tracer groaned and rolled her eyes playfully, "Ugh, I'm obviously _exaggerating_ it. It was more like a good... ehmmm, thirty minutes. Yea! _Thirty_ , grueling minutes of bloody boringness! Oh, it was such shite!" She then put her arms around Scout once again, drowning in his warmth.

"So anyways... how was it? You know... the sections?"

Scout didn't really want to talk about his performance in the Strength Section, so he decided to talk about the Awareness Section.

"Uhh, I did pretty good-"

"OH BLIMEY! Speaking about 'good', I almost forgot!" Tracer unwrapped her arms around Scout to quickly pull out a device that looked _familiar_ to him.

The device was a solid 6 inches in length, 3 inches in width and red in colour. The display screen was bright, it featured a virtual keyboard and a small camera just above the screen. Tracer turned the device around; the back of the device had a little Overwatch logo in the middle and a bigger camera in the top right corner.

It was a smartphone!

"NO WAY! Is-is that a smartphone?!" Scout asked, a huge smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

She nodded her head, "Mhm. _And guess who it's for."_ She said with a climatic tone, building up the suspension.

" _Please be me, please be me._ " Scout thought rhetorically.

"Is it for me?" He asked.

Tracer nodded, "Christmas came early today! You got it, love! It's all yours!" She said excitedly.

"SERIOUSLY?! Oh wait... it ain't even Christmas yet... ah! Whateva!"

Scout was so happy, that he could kiss her! Right on the spot as well!

And considering how strong his love was for her,

 _He kissed her._

Scout's kiss was sudden.

Tracer didn't even have time to pucker her lips for him!

Scout's kiss was short and sweet... and more importantly, it was _everything_ that Tracer could've wanted from a kiss... sure, it could've been a _bit_ longer, but this was more than alright.

Dee was now fairly interested in the conversation between the two lovers.

The New-Yorker looked on with a bewildered stars, "... That boy ain't lying... he really managed to get a lesbian chick on him..." He said to himself, obviously impressed at Scout's accomplishment.

Turning a lesbian straight is no small feat... that is an accomplishment that would receive praise.

Scout broke off the kiss, smiling at the sight of her eyes, "Can I have it now? Pleeease?" He begged.

" _Mmm..."_ Tracer still felt doozy after the sweet kiss, " _Uhh... not..._ not so fast, mate." She replied, backing away from his warmth while stuffing the smartphone back in her pocket.

"Wha..? Why?" Scout asked, a puppy expression starting to form on his face.

Whenever he had a 'puppy' expression on his face, his expression would lower dramatically to the point where it was almost _impossible_ to not feel pity for him.

But at the same time, despite the lowered expression, it was so damn cute!

Tracer gulped at his puppy expression, " _Oh my god. Why does he have to be so bloody cute all the damn time!_ " She thought.

She felt so **_cruel_** whenever she had to look at such an innocent face like the one he had on right now. She couldn't help but comment on his puppy face, "Love... _please_ don't make that face, you know I can't stand it whenever you look like that." She said with a frown.

"But I really want the phone." Scout rejected, continuing to keep his puppy face plastered on.

"Okay fine! But for one, I expect something in return. After all," Tracer's seductive side started to show, "you've been a naughty boy so far; teasing me countless times and making me wait for you, tsk tsk... you're definitely on the naughty list, Scout."

"It's not even close to Christmas, w-what? It ain't even snowing yet!" Scout gestured to the sunlight around him, "Oh and I'll have you know that I was _never_ on the naughty list! I'm pretty sure Santa liked me cause I was a good kid to my Ma and my Brotha's. Even Ma said and claimed that Santa visited me!"

Now that Scout's puppy face was replaced with confusion, Tracer had a _much_ easier time talking to him without feeling guilty.

"Rubbish." Tracer said otherwise, not believing Scout at all to be a _good kid._

He was more of a sweet-hearted troublemaker...

 _ **Tracer's** , sweet-hearted troublemaker_, to be more specific.

Scout was baffled, "What?! I'm tellin' you right now it's not ' _rubbish'_ , it's true! I remember doing dishes and- and cleaning the friggin' gutters of the kitchen for a STRAIGHT WEEK... or two. Ah, I- I dunno'- but I promise you that it was more than a week." He said.

But he wasn't done talking, "And that ain't even the point! The point is that Santa frickin' LOVED what I did for my Ma, so much so, that I got a gift from him! No word of a lie. I woke up on Christmas morning and there it was; A gift for ME, under the Christmas tree."

Tracer loved how long Scout could talk for, it was entertaining for her to listen to.

"So you got your gift, but _are you_ _sure_ that it was from _Santa_?" Tracer asked.

She wasn't that _naive_ , she knew that Santa was clearly just a hoax for little children like...

 _Scout,_

To believe in. She wanted to see if Scout still had the mindset of a child.

And apparently, he still had a child's mindset...

"I AM ABSO-FRICKIN'-LUTELY SURE, THAT IT WAS SANTA THAT GAVE ME THOSE GIFTS."Scout replied enthusiastically.

"Like, think about it! It had to be Santa! Who else could've made those jingling sounds in the night?! We was too broke to have any of those fancy jingling bells around the house, so it had to be Santa that delivered me and my brotha's gifts!"

Dee chuckled at Scout's childish quality, "Haha! This guy can't be that gullible, c'mon." He said to himself.

Tracer's beliefs were right; Scout was really just a naive child deep inside.

Tracer found it _adorable_ honestly, how someone like Scout could retain a _true_ , naive innocence within him despite his profession as a Mercenary... a job that pays for _death_.

Maybe that's what kept Scout so young and joyous at all times... His childish quality...

Tracer gave Scout a huge smile that approved of his childish beliefs, "Aww, you sound so cute, Scout! But still..." She decided to drop the Christmas subject, because it wasn't even _close_ to Christmas, they were still in the season of Fall! Talking about Christmas when it was so far away, proved useless to have a conversation about.

Tracer returned to the earlier topic, "I'm afraid I can't give you the smartphone... unless you do something in return."

"Anything! Tell me and I'll do it!" Scout said desperately.

 _He really wanted a phone._

Tracer smirked, "Well, first, you have to ace the sections-"

"Do I really have to _ace_ it, or is a pass good enough?" Scout asked. He wouldn't have asked otherwise if it wasn't for his... _weak_ performance in the _Strength_ Section.

Tracer sighed, "Honestly, I won't mind if you just pass it, but that doesn't give you an excuse not to try your best, so try your absolute best, okay?"

Scout nodded.

"And right after you're finished with those sections, you have to _RUN_ to my room immediately!"

Tracer suddenly had a seductive smirk on her face, " _You know why?"_ She leaned in for a whisper, " _Because... ugh, sod the_ _domination rubbish I was talking about earlier. I want you to shag me so bloody good as soon as you enter my room. I want you to touch me all over, and fuck me so bloody hard, that I will have no choice but to cum all over you and your tasty prick._ " She whispered seductively.

Once again, she always managed to turn up the heat, regardless of where they were.

It always surprised Scout to hear how quickly Tracer's mood would change.

From a conversation about smartphones, to Santa being fake or not... and then... _this; a quick summary of her dirty wants._

Tracer was no longer interested in dominating Scout, she could do that another time whenever she felt kinky...

 _Sure,_

Tying Scout up to a chair, having his hands restrained as she just viciously rides on his cock sounded _like fucking **music** to her ears,_ but she just felt like she was in the mood for something else...

She obviously wasn't in the mood for kinky, instead, she was _horny._

Tracer felt the need to get handled _roughly_ by Scout after not doing it with him for a while... she had an urgent need arising in her... a need to get laid by _him;_ _Hard, and fucking good._

Tracer took her head away from Scout's ear, quickly overwriting her expression of lust, with a playful and an innocent one, "Do you get it, mate?" She asked innocently.

How could Tracer remain so innocent after speaking so... _dirty?_

"Yeah... I got it... so after I do all of that, I get the phone?" Scout asked.

"Yep." Tracer replied.

"Okay... how did you even get the phone?" Scout asked.

"Winston is my best mate, so he's kinda obliged to give me anything that I really want, or else I throw a tantrum. So either way, he's gonna have to give it." Tracer said, "Anyways, what are you doing out here? Are you on break, or are you skipping like a wanker?" She asked.

And here they were, back to having a normal conversation _despite_ the explicitness 20 seconds ago.

"I'm not skipping, I'm on break. And I'll be back in like... I dunno', twenty or thirty minutes or something."

"And what're you gonna do with those minutes?" Tracer asked.

Scout shrugged, "Get the ole' geezer up and ready for the Endurance Section, probably."

" _Endurance_ , you say?" Tracer grinned suggestively.

It took Scout a while to figure out the dirtiness in her grin...

But when it registered... "... _Wooow_ , _Tracer."_ He said with a wide eye, "That was a good one." He couldn't help but grin back.

"Alright, all dirtiness aside, do you wanna do a quick jog around the base?" Tracer asked. "Just a slow, jolly jog around 'ere... sounds good, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm down for that."

"Jolly! I'll be right back in a jiffy, just gotta get my joggers on and we should be good to go. Be right back, love!" Tracer said.

And with those words, a blue blur of her figure took her original place in front of Scout, a transparent trail of blue particles following her blink.

Dee slowly clapped and leaned off the wall, walking towards The Bostonian, "Jeez, Scout. Are you tellin' me that she's yours to keep?"

"I ain't tell you anything about keeping her... _but what the hell?_ Hell yeah she's mine to keep! I... _I fuckin' love her..."_ Scout genuinely replied.

The words slipped off his tongue so naturally...

* * *

 **Seems like Tracer is a bit... _clingy_ , with Scout. But it's all good! **

**And that's 2 out of 8 Sections down... 6 more to go! Story is advancing slowly, but that's how I write, sorry.**

 **And to the Guest person that reviewed, as you can see, I tried to include _some_ Christmas themed topics in this chapter, cause Christmas is near. So I hope it satisfied your festive wants!**

 **I decided to update the story quicker than usual because... Idk, I just felt like updating, honest :)**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll _try_ to get the next chapter done in 3 weeks or something like that. **

**See you guys in the next one :)**


	17. A Mercenary Forced to Sidetrack

**_*EDITED! FINALLY DONE WITH THE EDITS! Just made a few fixes here and there with this chapter. Added more segments of text and dialogue, also did a minor rewrite of the lemon, and fixed some grammar mistakes!*_ **

**Hello people! As most of you know, 2018 finna be here soon, so lemme say sum real quick before you guys continue reading...**

 **Huge thank you to the people that like and support this weird little story of mine, it really changed 2017 for me even if I started this story in the middle of 2017... still made a huge difference for me. Just wanna let you guys know that I REALLY appreciate the support, and that's what keeps me away from abandoning, cause the thought of just _one_ person wanting me to continue with my writing makes me feel all good inside :)**

 **You guys that support the story really spiced up my 2017, and I gotta say - THANK YOU! And with that being said...**

 **HAPPY _early_ NEW YEARS! HAVE A GOOD 2018!**

 **Now that my rambling is done, enjoy the chapter (WARNING - INCLUDES LEMON) :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16: A Mercenary Forced to Sidetrack_**

Tracer returned to Scout in less than 3 minutes.

Her blink ability really came in handy for cutting the time that it _would've_ taken for her to get changed.

Tracer was wearing a white and orange windbreaker that was fitted nicely onto her slim body. She also wore a different pair of shoes; black and orange sneakers that were great for a casual jog. She also had grey joggers on to complete the casual outfit.

The only thing that didn't fit her outfit was her chronal-accelerator, which was still strapped to her chest.

But the misfit of her device couldn't be avoided as she _needed_ it on her, OR either _near_ her at all times to avoid disappearing into the fabric of time.

"I'm back, love!" Tracer waved at Scout, "Ready for a jog?" She asked, standing a distance away from him.

"Yeah I am!" Scout replied, ready to get a light workout in before his break ended.

"Jolly! I'll give you a quick tour of the base as well, catch up!" Tracer said, ready as well for a jog.

Scout started to follow after her, but was stopped by a guard.

"Woah... hol' up, Scout!" Dee ( _His accomplice_ ) said, leaning off the wall to stop him from advancing.

Scout looked back at him with confusion as he halted his movements, "Uh... why?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"You can't go walkin' round this spot without a guard. Rookies ain't allowed to do that, unless they got an Overwatch member with them." Dee replied.

Tracer overheard the guard speaking.

" _Ugh, him."_ She whispered to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Tracer had a distaste for Dee because of how inattentive he was to the regulations and rules, and this situation right here proved her disapproval of him with definite evidence.

If Dee had been listening to regulations, he would've known that Scout was permitted to walk around the base with _any_ member of Overwatch accompanying him, which as of the moment, was _Tracer..._

But of course, he didn't know about that, _because he didn't listen._

She couldn't _believe_ that the rebellious trooper was still within the ranks of Overwatch, she believed that he should've been dismissed _at least 3_ months ago.

She turned around and started to walk towards the pair.

"Oh... uhh, is it cool if you can jog with us then? Cause you'd still be keeping an eye on me." Scout replied.

"Ehhh... I don't wanna, but I guess-"

Tracer cut in, "Or you can just let _me_ keep an eye on Scout as I show him around the base. Problem solved!" She asked with hands on her hips.

Scout smiled at Tracer's support, "Yeah! What she said!" He added.

Tracer continued, "After all, Dee. I _am_ a member of Overwatch, a high ranking one might I add, so therefore; I should be allowed to take our Initiate here..." She pointed at the young Mercenary, " _Scout_ \- Anywhere around the base, as long as I am with him. Correct?" She asked, reminding him of the regulation that he seemed to have forgotten about.

"Oh..." Dee looked in thought for a bit, like he was vaguely remembering the rules and regulations that he had ' _learned'_ on his first day of Guard duty.

Safe to say, he didn't remember quite a lot about it...

"Umm... okay, I get what your sayin'," He said with a smile, "I'll just uh... go back to my post, aight?" He replied.

Tracer shot him a bossy grin, "And go back, you shall!" She said joyously, waving Dee away with a gesture of her hand, which made him narrow his eyes with a low scoff.

Dee whispered something under his breath as he walked back to the training pit's entrance, but neither Scout or Tracer was able to hear him.

Scout looked back at Dee, as he was expecting him to cuss her back. But that didn't seem to be the case as he continued to walk forward to the entrance.

Dee turned around as he walked back, "Yo, Scout! Try to come back in an hour or something! You don't wanna make 'em think that you quit on the sections, cause they'll demote ya performance just like that!" He yelled out to him.

"Okay! Got it!" Scout yelled back.

Dee nodded and turned back towards the entrance, returning to his post.

Tracer smiled at Scout proudly, sending a scoff towards Dee's direction, "That twat- _Dee,_ has no bloody idea about the damned regulations around 'ere, it gets me all pissy!" She exhaled quietly, and put on a straight face as she smiled at Scout, "Anyways!" She put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's get on with it! Follow me!" She said.

"Okay..." Scout replied.

 ***Gibraltar Base Grounds***

Tracer started the jog, having Scout follow her lead.

Did Tracer really need to have so much attitude towards the guard, Dee? She could've easily resolved it in a more simple manner by just dismissing him.

The topic seemed to boggle Scout's mind, as he decided to ask her about it.

"Hey, Tracer?" He asked as they started to jog down a route, some curious eyes looking towards the pair of runners.

 _This was definitely a new sight for Onlookers..._

Tracer **_rarely_** jogged around the base with the company of a _**man**_ by her side.

Prior to her heartbreak with Emily, she jogged almost exclusively with females.. and to see a Male jogging with her brought some curiosity into some of the guard's that knew of Tracer (which was many of them).

"What's on your mind?" Tracer asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"Umm... it's about Dee..." He replied, keeping his head straight.

"What about 'em?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Well... uhm, you didn't _have to_ tell the guy to scram off like that... What'd he do to deserve that?" Scout asked.

Tracer _almost_ scoffed, "Dee? He's an incompetent fool that doesn't listen to anything he's told to do! The only bloody things he knows how to do around 'ere is the repetitive process of checking in with the initiates at the entrance, and then proceeding to go bloody _**jolly**_ in the room as if he had the mind of a fucking toddler! Complete rubbish, he is!" Tracer replied, slowing her causal pace down considerably as she talked.

She exhaled with a pissy edge, "Ugh. I'm giving him attitude because he deserves it! He needs to get his act together if he doesn't want fuses to be blown at him."

"Hmm... he ain't seem like such a bad dude as ya tell 'em to be. He's pretty cool, actually." Scout replied.

And he was pretty cool!

Well... _to Scout specifically._

Scout liked how rebellious Dee was... Dee reminded himself of the rebellious nature that was still inside of him, just _waiting_ to be unleashed on a figure of authority. Scout always liked to stand out from bunch, and Dee seemed to follow that concept as well. Just judging from his outfit, it seemed like the New-Yorker favoured questionable clothing over the normal, which was a great way to express his own sense for ' _fashion'._

In general, Scout could just easily relate with Dee, carrying the same careless attitude while still remaining happy about themselves!

Tracer however, _did not agree._ She sighed and looked towards Scout, "That's _great_ , love. But at the end of the day, this is an **elite** organization he is working for, and wanking around for a good five hours is just not... _not the bloody way to go on about this!"_ She said as she stopped jogging.

She was now walking and talking.

Scout stopped jogging as well, "That's a lotta' reasons... But what did he do like... _right now,_ that got you so pissed? Like, right now, as in-

"Three minutes ago." Tracer cut in, "Hmph, simple, he just _doesn't_ listen, and unfortunately, this was one of those happenings where he somehow _forgot_ about the list of regulations that every member made _sure_ to understand when they were on base grounds. And surprise surprise, he _forgot_." Tracer answered.

"Anyways, love. Enough about Dee, follow me around." She said as she started to jog.

Scout wanted to talk to her more about Dee, but at the same time he wanted to respect her wants, so he chose the latter.

Scout jogged alongside her, going wherever she went...

 ***Gibraltar Barracks***

The pair jogged along a decently sized building that seemed to be divided into two sections.

The main entrance was opened, and from what Scout could see from the outside, was that there were 2 hallways on each side; one hallway leading to the left, the same with the right.

"This building right here is the barracks. It's where the guards sleep and can have some time to themselves, and as you can see from the hallways, it's divided into two sections," Tracer stopped jogging and walked towards the entrance, "The left side of the building is where the lads rest, while the right side is where the ladies rest, including me." She said, gesturing to the two sides of the building with her hand.

The building looked _beautiful_ in comparison to the barracks of RED.

Overwatch's barracks were polished and clean in comparison to the rusted paint of RED's, there was more pristine covering the place, rather than grime.

Scout was impressed.

"Where's ya room at?" Scout asked. "... Y'know, so I can get to you quickly after I'm done with the section crap."

"Speak of the devil! I was just about to show you where to find my room." Tracer replied, walking inside the barracks with Scout following her.

Scout took a quick whiff of the hallways, _"... Wow..."_ He muttered...

The barracks smelled nice as well!

The floors were clean, _shiny_ and even running water for a short drink, served extra cold too!

"Wow! The water fountains work?!" Scout said, taking a drink of the cold, refreshing water from the fountain.

Scout gulped down the water, and looked up from the water fountain to see...

Tracer...

 _But in_ _a_ _happier_ _mood than earlier... She looked like she was high on ecstasy for a moment._

Sure, she looked happy at _all_ times, but she looked especially happy at this time.

Scout couldn't help but notice her uplifted mood.

"What's with that gorgeous smile, sweet cheeks?" Scout asked, smiling back at her.

Every member inside of the barracks were expected to be out and about around the _Afternoon_ time...

It was 2:20 P.M. currently, Afternoon.

"... I... I just realized something, love... since it's a quarter after two," Her hands found its way on Scout's shoulders, "... _We have the barracks all to ourselves..."_ She whispered, staring endlessly into his eyes.

Her smile was slowly being overwritten by a grin... the type of grin that included _naughtiness_ whenever Tracer was talking dirty.

In other words, _Tracer was slightly horny._

But from what?

Tracer was horny because Scout was with her.. _**alone as well** , AND in an empty barracks building where no one could scold her or catch her for the dirty action she had intentions of performing on Scout..._

But Scout himself didn't know she was horny, and continued to talk with an edge of innocence.

"Oh that's cool! That means you can show me around the cleanest barracks known to humanity, _without_ interruptions from the other dudes! Right?"

Tracer bit her lip when Scout mentioned there would be no interruptions.

"You're bloody right there's going to be _no interruptions... come, follow me."_

She walked towards the female section.

Ever since Scout teased Tracer in broad daylight, a couple hours before they arrived at Watchpoint Gibraltar; _she has been itching to do something intimate with him ever since._

If the airship's doors hadn't opened when they landed, she would have very well allowed Scout to continue touching her.

Tracer didn't know what it was that controlled such a strong, explicit drive for him; the sex drive inside of her was _**desperate**_ for him...

 _Needy._

And it wasn't like she wasn't going to get a taste of him a long time from now, all she had to do was wait a couple of hours, wait for him to finish the initiates procedure, and she'd be getting fucked by him!

All she needed, was _patience..._

 _But she hated being patient._

Tracer was commanding and _needy_ when it came to some things.

She was excessively needy for Scout's love and attention.

She was selfish with her _wants_ , and with such a strong want that was literally _pulsing_ inside of her for _Sex;_ _specifically_ with Scout, it made her selfishness _that_ much stronger.

And she was going to meet the requirements of her selfishness, right now.

"Hey, Tracer, there a bathroom 'round here?" Scout asked. "Just gonna wash my hands a bit, it's gonna be quick- I promise."

"No worries, love. I'll show you where it is." Tracer replied.

She thought about taking him to the general area for the washrooms inside of the barracks, but she figured that doing intimate actions with him _inside of her room,_ was **much** safer than doing it inside of the general washrooms.

Someone could've easily just stumbled upon them if they had done it in the washrooms, thus giving her more of a reason to do him inside of her room.

Scout followed her towards the female section, walking towards the right hallway instead of the left one.

As he followed her, he caught sight of the general washrooms that were near both the walls of the male and female section, "Ayy! Speaking 'bout washrooms, I found one right here."

"Love, just use the one in my room, it's _cleaner_ than the general ones." Tracer said.

Scout slowly walked towards the general washrooms, "Nah, don't worry, Tracer. I'm used to using dirty washrooms, so I'll just go-"

"NO." Tracer said with a stern tone. She softened her tone after realizing how commanding she sounded, " _I-I mean, umm... No, just- just use the one in my room because..."_ She was stumped, thinking about what to say next.

Scout's hand was on the handle of the washroom doors, "Because...?" He asked, fingers lingering on the handle.

 _"Shite! Shite! What do boys like?!"_ Tracer thought.

Lipsticks?

 _No._

Tea?

 _No, not him!_

Tracer gasped inconspicuously as she knew what to say, " _Umm..._ because if you do! I'll give you a hug!" She said.

Scout smiled at her childish offer, "Aw, sweet cheeks. You know how much I love them hugs of yours!"

For a minute, Tracer thought that she had him convinced, but it didn't seem like it just yet...

"But! What's gonna stop _me, from hugging you?_ I can easily just wrap my arms around ya, and-"

"You're not getting a smartphone if you don't come to my washroom." She cut in.

That was all she needed to say...

Scout's smile faltered, " _Aw, that was cold."_

Tracer gave him a raspberry in response, arms crossed as if she had won a heated argument.

"Fine, I'll use your washroom." He said, his hands sliding off the handle of the general washroom doors.

 _"Smashing!"_

Tracer exlciamed, leading Scout towards her room,

The thought of having his own dried up blood inside of his fingernails never bothered him before, as he _almost always_ had blood covering his nails whenever he was bashing in the skulls of BLU Mercenaries, but Scout wanted to keep his self hygiene proper whenever he was around Tracer.

Most girls had a distaste for bad hygiene in boys, and he assumed the same applied to Tracer as well.

"Wait, you just need to wash your hands, right?" She asked as they walked towards her room.

"Yeah, still got some blood under my nails," He examined his short fingernails, spotting some traces of his dried up blood under it.

"Ew... I dunno how though, my nails are short, I thought I cleaned 'em up a while ago, but whatever, I'll clean it now." He replied.

Tracer nodded as she heard his reply, not focusing on his words specifically, but rather focusing on how she would approach him when it came time to...

 _Seduce him._

She still had time to think about that, as they were still a decent number of steps away from her door.

She could easily just unbuckle his belt and proceed from there, she was **sure** that he wouldn't resist... or she could build up the intimate tension inside of him by teasing him, showing off her delicate skin to him, _and have him chasing her instead of the other way around..._

This was fun for Tracer to think about.

With nothing else left to talk about, Scout decided to bring up another topic, avoiding the silence, "After I wash my hands, can you show me where I'm gonna be crashing?" He asked.

" _Crashing?"_ Tracer replied, raising a brow.

Scout translated the slang for her, "My bad- _Sleeping."_ He restated, "Where am I gonna be _sleeping,_ or like, resting. Crashing means either one of those two things, by the way."

"Oh!" Tracer exclaimed, "Easy question! You're gonna be sleeping in my room of course!" She said, _completely_ _disregarding_ the fact that a room was going to be assigned for him.

"Really?" Scout cocked a brow, "They ain't handing me my own room?" He asked.

"Umm, well... they _will_ assign you a room later, but I think it's gonna be _much_ better for the both of us if you just sleep in my room."

Tracer turned a corner and saw her door in the distance, "Besides! My room gets chilly when night falls, and since your body is so bloody warm all the time, I wouldn't mind you sleeping on my bed." She turned around, "I got _room to spare,_ love... don't worry." Tracer said, giving him a smirk.

Scout smiled back, giving her a chuckle, "Heh, or _maybe_ you're just tryna fuck instead of trying to sleep?" He said otherwise.

Tracer sighed happily at his assumption.

 _It was true!_

"Hey! I sleep as well as any other normal person... okay, maybe not as any other _normal_ person, but I get a _couple_ hours of sleep regardless!"

"A couple?!" He cocked a brow, "Maybe that's why you're so short, ever thought 'bout catching some more sleep?" He asked with a joking smile.

Tracer scoffed and punched him lightly, "Stop it! You're bullying me!" She said with another light punch.

Scout rubbed his arm with another contagious laugh, "Oh! Sorry, _my queen._ It will _not_ happen again." Scout replied professionally, _obvious sarcasm in his tone._

Tracer rolled her eyes and continued towards her door.

After a couple seconds of walking and talking, Tracer finally reached her door, "Prepare to be dazzled, Scout!" Tracer said, and with a simple wave of her hand, the door slid open.

Scout noticed that Tracer's door was different from the other generic doors of the female section.

Instead of the polished white that covered most of the doors, her door was white with a light blue glow surrounding it. Instead of the keys that were featured on most of the doors, her door had built in motion sensors that controlled the entrance. There was also a flag of the Union Jack on her door; an ode to her patriotism.

"Welcome to my humble abode, love!" Tracer said, allowing Scout to come inside her room.

Her bed was the first thing Scout saw once he entered the room, along with a few clothes that were scattered around. There was a strange device on a table near the bed, the device was shaped as a rectangle, and had a very smooth material covering the exterior.

He wanted to see what it was, but Tracer urged him to the sink.

"The sink is just a tad to the right, you'll see it." Tracer said, allowing the sliding doors to close behind Scout.

Scout noticed the closed doors, "Oh, you don't need to close the doors, it'll be-"

Tracer interrupted, " _Don't_ _worry_ about it, Scout. Just wash your hands." She reassured him with a lazy smile.

"Alright..." He replied.

Scout walked towards her bathroom with some thoughts in his head.

" _She didn't need to close the door.."_ He whispered to himself.

Scout opened the bathroom door and washed his hands, using the hand soap provided to clean the dried up blood under his short fingernails. He was careful to not allow too much of the water to go onto his bandages.

Scout finished washing his hands and looked up at the mirror, examining himself. He took off his hat, revealing his hair that was now slightly messy, close to retaining its natural look before he took a shower. He wiped his hands and quickly left her bathroom.

"Alright, I'm done!" Scout said, placing his cap back on his head.

"That was quick." Tracer replied, slowly unzipping her windbreaker in front of Scout.

 _This was where she was going to start it._

 _She was going to do something with Scout, **right now.**_

And as expected, he was caught staring, "... Yeah, uhh... I-I told ya it was gonna be quick," He said awkwardly, his eyes travelling to the cleavage that she was slowly exposing.

He didn't know if Tracer was doing it on purpose, or accident... so he played it safe and walked towards the sliding door, "Umm... Let's continue our jog though, light workouts ain't ever hurt anybody." He said, hands on the door.

 _She wouldn't allow him to leave._

"Actually... I have a better idea for a _light workout..."_ She came closer to Scout, " _How 'bout a quick beejer, love?"_ She suggested seductively.

Scout was caught off guard by the unexpected suggestion as he blushed deeply.

Despite the slang term she was using, he knew _exactly_ what she was suggesting. Based on her tone, her lazy smile, and the way she was looking at him with narrowed eyes...

 _She wanted to give him a blowjob._

He stammered over himself awkwardly, " _B...But... r-right now?"_ He gulped, uncertain of whether it was the proper time to receive head from her...

 _Scout wasn't sure... he hadn't made his mind up..._

 _But Tracer already had her mind made up..._

Tracer quickly walked up to the blushing Scout and courageously took hold of the collar of his t-shirt, roughly pulling him towards her.

" _Hush up! And_ _let it happen!"_ She whispered as she placed her lips on his, wanting full access inside of him. He didn't grant access immediately, but she would find a way to enter him, regardless of his wants...

Scout felt even warmer as he felt Tracer's rosy lips upon his.

He gasped... _not in pleasure, but almost in fright._

His gasp allowed her tongue to almost _**instantly**_ invade his mouth, both pairs now getting deeper within the kiss.

Scout felt himself gasp even harder in the kiss, and with Tracer's tongue winning against his with ease, it was getting considerably harder for him to breathe.

His eyes looked slightly frantic.

He was unsure of whether to keep his trembling hands around her waist, or let her continue her rough advances on him... _he was nervous._

 _Why was Scout nervous?_

Was it because Tracer was _forcing_ herself on him so unexpectedly?

Scout didn't have enough time to think as her hands went to his flaming cheeks, slowly caressing his face. She kept her left hand on his cheeks, which was _begging_ for his warmth, while she let her right hand slide down his body...

 _She tugged at the waistband of his pants._

Scout bravely pulled out of the kiss with a quiet exhale, " _W-what... what if we get caught?"_ He asked with a frantic whisper.

" _Sod it! It's gonna be quick!"_ Tracer whispered back impatiently, almost whimpering.

She skillfully unbuckled Scout's belt as she looked at him with commanding eyes that were full of her lust.

Tracer could see it in his eyes; _He was afraid._

Scout gulped as he felt his belt loosen up from his pants, " _but... what about-"_

" _SOD IT, I SAID!"_ Tracer interrupted, effectively shutting him up with a quick and rash kiss.

 _Tracer wasn't being... **passionate** with Scout, to say the least. _

_No, this was far from passionate. This was just plain greedy._

Scout felt himself getting controlled by the dominance she was _clearly_ trying to establish on him...

 _And surprisingly, it was working._

He felt powerless against her as he allowed her to continue his touches.

 _This_ was where Tracer wanted Scout; _at her mercy._ She smirked against his lips and pulled on his waistband again, and with the belt finally unbuckled, the pants loosened against her pull.

She broke up the kiss forcefully and had Scout against the door with one hand pushing upon his fit frame, " _Stay still, Scout."_ She commanded, looking at his beautiful, nervous blues with her needy, dominant browns.

Tracer then looked down at his crotch, catching a peek at his hardening erection underneath the material that contained it.

" _Fuck..."_ She bit her lower lip and started to get on her knees as she pulled down on his pants, revealing his boxers that held a bulge underneath...

Tracer let out a purr of approval as she saw his bulge. Her left hand was slowly falling down to his crotch, as her right hand _teased_ at his hardening member, " _I want your cum on me... EVERYWHERE on my bloody face."_ She whispered, which caused Scout to groan loudly as she slowly licked at the material that restrained his erection.

Scout could _feel_ the slickness of her tongue despite the layer of his boxer, " _F... fuck.."_ He groaned out, his breath starting to pace and his body emitting a light twitch against her tongue.

Tracer smirked at his pleasure and decided to tease him some more, " _You like that, don't you?"_ She whispered evilly, keeping her tongue placed against his protected length.

" _Y-yes..."_ Scout _shivered_.

He wanted her to continue... _she was being so evil._ A part of him wanted to facefuck her right there, but he was so entrenched into her dominance, that he _feared_ what would happen if he tried such a bold action.

It took a lot out of him to refuse such a _tempting_ action... but he managed.

Tracer purred once more against his erection, looking at him with gorgeous eyes that had sadism contained within.

She rubbed her cheeks against the wet material with a smile, " _I want you to beg_ _for me, Scout... Beg for me to suck your cock, beg for me so you can cum all over my dirty face."_ She said as she looked at him; eyes wide and greedy.

 _Scout didn't want to do this..._

But he has already _succumbed_ to the overwhelming feeling of pleasure and lust crashing against him; the strong pair of feelings successfully overwriting any thoughts that protested Tracer's explicit actions.

" _Please... T-tracer... please..."_ Scout begged, letting out short groans that sounded beautiful to her ears.

Tracer exhaled slowly against his boner; which was still clothed. Her breath felt moist against his erection, which only caused more desperation for Scout.

" _Good boy..."_ She whispered, slowly pulling down on his boxers as she looked up at him.

Tracer pulled down at Scout's boxers until they were off, allowing his 7 inch member to be vulnerable to her touches.

Tracer felt her cheeks warming at the sight of his penis, looking on at the hard member with a bite of her lip. " _So fucking hard too.. delicious for my mouth, am I right, love?"_ She said, looking up at Scout for a reply.

 _God, she was so sexy._

Scout nodded and exhaled quietly, " _Oh my god.."_ He whispered.

Tracer lubricated him with her own saliva; spitting on his length with saliva dripping down her lips.

With a purr, she placed her mouth around his tip, careful not to allow her teeth to touch, which forced Scout to _tremble._

" _Mmm.."_ Scout moaned, _**hard**._

Tracer swirled her tongue around his tip, causing bliss to erupt from him.

Scout moaned loudly, " _Augh! Fuck- Yes!"_ He screamed, his pace of breath; _completely distorted._

Tracer took herself off his tip, looking at him with lustful eyes, " _Scream all you want, love... this room is soundproof."_ She whispered with a grin.

Tracer went deeper this time, attempting to swallow him whole.

She gagged against his length and slowly retracted herself off of him with a playful giggle. His 7 inches proving to be too long for her to swallow.

Scout exhaled loudly, " _Fuuuck!"_ He shot his head back at Tracer's failed deepthroat, but despite her failure, he still felt the pleasure kicking into him as he gasped loudly at her actions.

Without warning, she spat on his cock again, this time; on his shaft, drafts of her saliva drowning his member.

Tracer slowly stroked him, which caused him to let out _more bliss!_ She continued to stroke him teasingly, going slow on purpose. She unzipped her windbreaker with her left hand, not wanting the clothing of her's to get marked by the results of her blowjob.

She wouldn't allow herself to stop stroking him as she unclothed her top.

" _That's better."_ Tracer said as she took her windbreaker off.

She let her right hand wrap around his tip while her left hand was at the base of his shaft. In a smooth motion, she began stroking at a well pace with both hands, her saliva allowing for much faster strokes that was quickly cruising him onto the pleasuring end.

Tracer was trying to make him cum quick on purpose, she counted this as payback for when he made her orgasm in less than 3 minutes...

Dirty words and sentences was what came out of her mouth as she stroked him. She felt his penis twitch as he let out a loud, distorted groan, which signaled something...

 _He was about to cum._

Scout was breathing raggedly, "T-Tracer!" He twitched, " _I'm gonna-"_

" _Shhh..."_ Tracer told him.

She enjoyed hearing the amount of urgency that was erupting from him. She took one hand off of his shaft and stroked with her right as she started to suck him off, all while rubbing him at the same time.

" _Hngghh! Tracerrr!"_ Scout was in distress, the cum building up inside of his wet cock.

Tracer stroked _faster_ and sucked _harder._ She could feel his shaft **_pulsing_** inside of her mouth.

She quickly retracted her mouth off of his length, " _Fucking cum on me, Scout!"_ She screamed at him.

She stroked even faster and placed her lower lip on his tip, maintaining greedy eye contact with him as he finally reached his orgasm...

 _"Hnhh! Aughhh!"_

It was his final moan...

 _Scout growled loudly as thick, long spurts of his semen shot out of his tip, and onto Tracer's face; causing a huge mess for her to clean up._

 _It wasn't done though, Tracer's continuous strokes after his initial release caused even **more** to come out of him..._

 _He continued to orgasm for a good 10 seconds until Tracer finally decided to stop stroking him; the massive amounts of the thick and thin spurts of his cum on her face needed her utmost attention, causing her to stop with the pleasuring strokes._

 _She giggled as his seed dripped down her eyelid, causing her to blink innocently with a smile on her face._

 _Scout's semen was all over her face; it seemed like every feature of Tracer's gorgeous face was adorned with his sticky, hot, colourless cum._

" _Crikey..."_ Tracer whispered, licking the drops of his semen on her lips, " _that was bloody quick, love... but jolly nonetheless!"_ She giggled as she licked his tip one final time.

" _You've been a good boy, Scout. Told you it was gonna be quick."_ She smiled at him.

Scout shivered against the slickness of her tongue.

 _He_ was _exhausted._

It was as if Tracer _literally_ , _SUCKED ,_ the life out of him... he could barely support himself as he stood against the door; completely drained.

"I... I can't even... _I'm so... tired... crap."_ He said, leaning on the door as he was regaining his breath.

Tracer smiled at him again, "You made such a mess on my face, you cheeky sap!" She flicked his member playfully and continued to lick off whatever traces of cum that was left on her face, only being able to lick the spots that her tongue had access to. She would need to properly wash her face to get rid of his semen that splattered on her face.

Scout smirked weakly, "Heh... sorry. But I kinda had no choice when you put ya sexy mouth all over it... like, jeez- _have some mercy!"_ He said, half serious and half jokingly.

"... Fuck..." He breathed out, "Is this your idea of a light workout? Cause I don't think," He inhaled some much needed air, "... I don't think this is a workout."

And Scout was right... this wasn't a workout of any sort. It was just sex... and even worse, _it was forced sex..._

But could it still be considered sex if he didn't put it inside her? It was something that Scout made his own assumptions for, his assumption being...

 _Yes._

 _It still counted._

Tracer scoffed and stood up, "This was a light workout, love, and surprise surprise- _you failed!_ You didn't even last five minutes!"

"What?!" Scout cocked a brow at her.

Despite how tired he was, he still had enough energy to defend his pride, "You're actin' like you ain't easy to come quick yourself! I got through ya in like... friggin'... _uhh..._ like, _three minutes!"_ He fired back.

Tracer blushed at her realization... _she was horribly easy when it came to orgasms._

She sputtered as she denied it, "Oh! That's- that's _rubbish!_ I am not _that_ easy!" She said, knowing she was lying.

Scout sighed, dread in his sleepy tone, "Sweet cheeks... if I wasn't so tired, you'd be _so_ frickin' wrong. I'll prove it to ya once I'm done with these section things, bet on it." Scout replied. He knew she was lying as well, and had no choice but to prove her wrong for when it came time to give it to her...

 _And when that time came, Scout had intentions to be merciless, quick and **rough** with her._

 _If Tracer had the guts to force herself on him, Scout would have to find a way to get revenge on her... intimately of course..._

"Don't be so cocky guvnor, especially after this." Tracer replied.

Scout chuckled weakly, "Heh... what can I say, babe? 'Cocky' is my middle name." He said with a breathtaking grin.

 _Oh how she loved that smile._

She giggled at him and peeked at his member, which still had a slight hard on.

She bit her lower lips at his tempting length, "Oi," she walked towards him and pulled on the waistband of his pants, "pull your pants up your arse before I give your willy another beejer!"

Scout's eyes widened, "Oh... oh, _GOD_ _\- NO!_ " He replied urgently. He was about to put his boxers and his pants back to their original spot, until he noticed just how _wet_ his member was, "... Tracer... I need to take a shower." He said. "I'm all wet.."

Tracer sighed, " _Fine._ But make it quick- or else _I'll_ do it for you." She replied with a smirk.

"It'll be less than ten minutes, seven minutes, tops." He replied. "Besides, if you did that, you woulda friggin' killed me... and I'm like... _fifty_ percent sure 'bout that." He added.

Scout was in _no condition_ to continue any other intimate sections, with the energy drained out of him (via Tracer), he had no choice but to take it easy on his own body as he regained his breath.

Tracer sighed and finally stood up, "Now why would I wanna do that? It would be a crime to myself if I killed the _warmest_ and most _jolliest_ person alive!" She replied, "Anyways, love. I'm going to wash my face for a bit, be right back." She walked towards the bathroom and looked back at him, "Oh, and by the way, we're still jogging. I have to show you around the base, as it is a part of _your_ light workout." With that said, she walked towards the bathroom.

Scout didn't reply and instead took another look at his own member; which was wet and glistening from Tracer's saliva, "Ugh... I'm all wet now." He groaned out. "I need to clean myself up real good." He said to himself.

He wondered if Tracer would be horny enough to harass him as he took a shower, and if it did happen, would he be brave enough to defend himself if she _somehow_ managed to get inside the washroom?

Scout liked sex, it felt _awesome_ when he did it with her... but he didn't like sex when it was forced on him. Even though he tried to refuse, Tracer declined it... which was saying a lot about her addiction with him.

 _She needed him..._

Tracer returned to see Scout still leaning on her door.

Her face was cleansed of all his cum that was previously on her face, "Okay, Scout. You can take your shower now..." She grinned playfully, plain mischief in her expression.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks." Scout ignored her playful grin and walked towards her washroom with his pants and boxers still down.

As he passed Tracer... he received a quick slap... _to his ass!_

Scout yelped in pain, "AGH!" He turned around and looked at Tracer to see that she had the _biggest grin_ on her face, " _Tracer?! What the hell?"_ He looked at her confusingly, wondering what the hell has gotten into her!

Tracer giggled and grinned at him, "Sorry, love! Your arse is _really_ nice for a man, I just had to give it a little touch." She replied playfully.

Scout gulped at the harassment, "Umm...okay... don't... _don't_ do that again, please." He requested with a slight blush.

He walked inside of her bathroom, feeling slightly nervous as he prepared to take a shower.

* * *

 **Just some minor lemon because Tracer couldn't contain her lust.**

 **But really,**

 **This was just a filler chapter for Lemon because I feel there has been a lack of lemon in recent chapters, so lemme refresh the dirtiness real quick!**

 **As you can see, Tracer finally managed some domination over Scout, and she was pretty damn effective with it!**

 **And shout out to the Guest that left a review recently, it was about a song that fitted well with the story... And I gotta say, it _really does fit well_ with the story, so thank you to whoever that was, cause that song is pretty nice for a Kanye West feature, lol.**

 **Since New Years is coming real soon, and my Winter Break is ending soon, it's gonna be a while until an update happens for this story, so please be patient with the next update! (I also have to farm for some cool shit in Terraria, so I'm gonna spend a ton of my time on that)**

 **Now that I'm done with all of that - HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL! HAVE A GOOD 2018, AND SEE YA IN THE NEXT UPDATE :)**

 _also, Scout's ass :) (For those of you that get it... W for you)_


	18. An update regarding updates, sorry!

**Whaddup?**

 **Gonna get straight to the point in this one.**

 **NO I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THE STORY; I AM JUST CURRENTLY REVAMPING (RE-WRITING/UPDATING) ALL CHAPTERS SO IT MAKES FOR A BETTER READING EXPERIENCE.**

 **Reason being, cause like, I was re-reading all my earlier chapters... and I felt like drinking a pint of bleach after reading it (not really, but you get the point). My writing looked like my shit during earlier chapters, and I _didn't like it one bit._ There were _so many_ plot holes that I had to fix, shitty written Lemon in my opinion, grammar mistakes, crappy dialogue, and many opportunities for additional sentences that would add to the overall depth of the story! ( _AND THAT WAS ONLY IN THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS... SO IMAGINE THE REST)_**

 **So I had to fix it!**

 **This is an update chapter on the story, not actually a continuation chapter of the story (SORRY!)**

 **Woulda done this earlier if I wasn't lowkey busy over January - Work, Many Late Night Gaming Sessions... Oh, Semester 2 AND Exams are coming up, so there's that.**

 **Just know that you man's are getting an update in the near future when I'm done rewriting/updating all of the earlier chapters.**

 **Issa announcement chapter , and hopefully I can get my lazy ass to continue the story for you guys!**

 **And if you guys want, you can re-read some earlier chapters to see that I acc did update them! It's _not_ _a must_ to read the updated chapters from earlier, but I'd recommend it ONLY if your head is into this weird little plot that I created for this story. (Oh and I'm 2000 words into the next ACTUAL chapter for the story, just gotta rewrite all the earlier chapters!)**

 **See ya in the next one :D (Don't flame me, plz)**


	19. IMPORTANT UPDATE (DONE EDITING, SORRY!)

**Sup!**

 **For anyone that was hoping this was gonna be a continuation, I'm really really sorry, but it's not!**

 **This is an important update chapter to remind you ppl that I have made important addition(s) to the story!**

 **So...**

 **Remember when I was editing the whole damn story for about a month or sum? Cool! I was boolin' around and editing, yada yada, when I decided to make some additions to the story.**

 **Here's a quick summary of those additions; I added one new character to the story (A major character that will pop up in future chapters), gave Scout a few more cans of Bonk to work with, and added a lot of segments of dialogue/text that are scattered in all the chapters I have edited...**

 **No like, seriously - _I added tons of shit to the story when I was editing..._**

 **I'm not telling you guys to re-read the whole story, because I haven't made that much of a change to the plot, the main idea of the chapters still remain the same, but I just re-worked it, because it needed a fix. Oh, and I edited the summary a bit, but the story is still going where I want it to lead to, so whatever.**

 **You can re-read if you want, because like I said, _there was a lot of segments of text and dialogue that I have added into all the chapters — Prior to editing, the story was around 127'000 words in total, but after I was done editing, the total words went up to 144,000... and that was without the addition of a chapter, so you can tell that I clearly made some big edits... so y'know, I'd read over the story again if you read the whole story prior to when I started the revamp of this story, because 17,000 words seems like a lot of things that have been added.. I'd want to read it if it was a story that I liked..._**

 **HOL' UP!**

 **I STRONGLY SUGGEST THAT YOU RE-READ CHAPTER 12-13, BECAUSE I ADDED ONE CHARACTER THAT WILL BE A PROBLEM FOR THE 2 RUNNERS LATER ON IN THE STORY!**

 **And if you're into lemon, I rewrote the lemon between them extensively. The chapters that included lemon, I have rewrote and edited, cause like... it was shitty prior to the edit... so obviously, I had to change sum about that.**

 **And if you are going to re-read the whole story, plz make sure to read over Chapter 12 _specifically_ , a pretty important character I introduced in that chapter. Chapter 13 has some further background on the character, so read over that too!**

 **And now that I'm done editing, I can _finally_ update this chapter properly, and _start ADDING PROPER CHAPTERS_... **

**WITH THAT BEING SAID, NEW CHAPTER IN A ****_WEEK_** **(Or earlier)!**

 **WAIT ON IT :)**

 **IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAITING TIME, I'LL MAKE IT UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	20. A Mercenary is Where?

**HOLY SHIT GUYS, I'M BACK!**

 **This chapter specifically focuses on the other characters a bit more, not so much the main characters (Which are our favourite runners!).**

 **So if you want, read chapter 10, then move onto this chapter to familiarize yourself a bit ****more with the background and idea of this particular chapter.**

 **And with that outta the way, read up!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17: A Mercenary is Where?!_**

 _"Almost done..."_ The Engineer said, smiling proudly at the prototype teleporter that was almost done.

The Texan was damn proud at the progress his colleagues and himself made on the new device.

The firing range proved to be a very decent place for building such advanced technology; there was _much_ room to work with, and good lighting as well, which tremendously helped with the eye sight when examining the various small parts that the teleporter needed in order to function properly.

And it wasn't like The Texan (Dell), had much of a choice on _where_ to work.

With his main workshop being destroyed (via an _explosion_ ), he needed to improvise quickly to continue rebuilding such technology.

And so he used the firing range, which no one objected to, especially because of the main reason _why_ he was doing it.

Dell yawned as he rubbed at his eyebags under his goggles, "... We're comin' to get ya, Scout." He muttered to himself, looking at his blueprints for what had to have felt like the hundredth time in the past day and a half.

Rebuilding the prototype teleporter really had Engineer's time _spent._

He completely devoted his time to rebuilding the contraption that Scout had broken almost 2 days ago, and with the added help of his fellow teammates, he was building it _much_ faster than when he did it on his own.

The extra strength and hands mainly came from Demoman, Soldier, Pyro and Heavy. The four colleagues of The Engineer did an excellent job at providing The Texan with the needed materials, as well as helping him with the heavier loads of materials when assembling the device...

And then there was the brains...

 _Or, maybe like brain, because it was only 1 specific Mercenary that helped Dell redesign the teleporter for a much more suitable structure for use (In other words, said Mercenary adjusted his teleporter)._

The newer version of The Engineer's time travelling contraption was considerably bigger and larger in size than the original was, taking up around 8 metres of space; length and width alike, which took up close to _or_ _1_ full lane of the firing range.

The German madman known as The Medic, managed to troubleshoot only **one** of the device's major problems.

Through many complex calculations that even the Engineer couldn't quite understand, The Medic has found a way to _completely eliminate_ the instability of the teleporter.

Basically, his adjustment was to make the teleporter as if it was one of Engineer's regular teleporters that was used when battling with BLU (The Original teleporters you get to use in-game when playing TF2). So the only difference between the regular teleporter and the prototype teleporter would be that the prototype teleporter, would bring them to _anywhere in the future,_ instead of one place to another on the same battle ground that they were in.

And better yet, none of them had to worry about _dying_ when using it!

Though it was a great adjustment, there were still 2 major problems that stumped Engineer.

One major problem, was getting _**back**_ to the original time period they have came from.

Not even the current teleporters that The Engineer has built, featured an option to teleport back and forth, and what would happen if they travelled to the future with no way of getting back to the past?

It certainly wouldn't be _good_ , if their intentions were to _come back_ to their original time era...

But then a question arises; would there _possibly_ be the existence of another teleporter in the future that could bring them back to the past, more specifically - _1968?_

An interesting question indeed...

Engineer figured, that if he managed to build a teleporter in a time zone where technology was only going to get _**better**_ than before — than he had **_no doubt_** that teleporting just a _few_ decades forward in time, that there would be some sort of machine or device that had the means of bringing them back in time.

It was hopeful thinking... but at the same time, it was logical as well...

Obviously, it wouldn't be a guaranteed chance of finding such technology in the future.

There was always the possibility of technology failing to adapt to it's predecessors; which was a chance that The Engineer was willing to take if it meant finding Scout for good, and though he hasn't talked to anyone yet about the chances they just might have to take to find Scout; He already knew that Heavy, Demoman and Soldier were completely _willing_ to take the risk.

He knew these 3 were completely willing to go through with the dangerous risk because he had a keen eye for honest people _with_ honest intentions. It was one of the perks that came with old age and experience, and said Mercenaries certainly had the intentions of saving Scout from... _wherever he was..._

Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for his other teammates that weren't in the list of the _'completely willing'_ to save Scout...

Namely, The Sniper...

Dell had known that tension was going to build up between the two mercenaries since last year.

The obnoxious, loud-mouth of a witty, cocky boy **pissed off** Sniper to the point of no return!

Hell, the tension was so bad between them, that Dell remembered the time when The Sniper sabotaged Scout's soda... _with his own urine._

 _Disgusting._

Fortunately for Scout, Engineer wasn't going to allow such an act to occur.

So he quickly convinced the hyper Bostonian to drink a healthy bottle of cold water, instead of the piss-filled can of Bonk.

And even after a year of working together, Sniper still held a distaste for Scout... it wasn't as strong as last year, but it was distaste nonetheless...

 _Especially_ when it came to his embarrassing attempt at _**love**_ with Miss Pauling... _god, The Sniper could be so **rude** when he would scold the young boy for trying to make a move on her._

So it was safe to say, that Sniper had a problem with the young Mercenary... but it wasn't like he exactly **hated** him... that's a strong word, _dislike_ is more like it.

Therefore, Sniper participating in such a dangerous activity to save Scout?

As The Deadeye himself would say it, _"Ehh..._ _Probably..."_

But how could Dell almost forget about the most obvious dislike of The Scout?

 _The Spy..._

Prior to gaining the knowledge of Scout being the own son of The Frenchman himself; _he would say that Scout and Spy were like two bombs just waiting to blow up..._

 _Only difference was that Scout had the shorter fuse..._

 _A MUCH, shorter fuse..._

Spy had insulted the young boy an absurd amount of times for no specific reason, _even when he was doing good!_

Nothing seemed to stop The Spy from saying _something_ negative about Scout's actions.

Like a high school student and his feared bully, Scout had every reason to hate him; Spy threw insults his way, got on his nerves almost daily, and made daring comments about his Mom...

Dell remembered how _close_ Scout was to bashing the Spy's head in for making such an intrusive comment about his Mom, it was so serious that even _The Administrator herself_ was involved... sending punishments that were to be directed for the both of them.

It was simple.

There was absolutely _no doubt;_ that Scout hated Spy with all his heart.

 _But how high would his hatred go if he found out that Spy was the dad he had never had in his problematic childhood?_

 _How much times would he try to kill the illusive assassin in a blind fury if he found out?_

Engineer didn't know the answer to either of these questions, but he could safely assume that it _wasn't_ going to be pretty.

And especially now since Dell knows Spy was the father of Scout, he made a smart assumption that he would _most likely_ come along for the ride...

It was **'most likely',** _because with Spy, Dell couldn't spot any honest intentions inside of him._

 _He abandoned his family, and Scout._

 _He cheated on his wife whom he had multiple children with, a number of times..._

 _He was deceitful when it came to forging friendships for his own advantages..._

There was nothing honest about Spy... so that's why Dell listed him as a **most likely** , for coming along with them...

Enough about The Frenchman...

The German Madman; _Medic,_ was a different case from the two mentioned Mercenaries from earlier, because the problem wasn't getting him to come along — No, Dell knew he would be all in for getting Scout's unusual body frame back in his lab for _'The **Advances** of Humanity'..._

The problem was convincing him to come back... _if there **was** , a way back._

Medic was so intrigued by technology and revolution, so much so, that it was a _lifestyle_ for him... a dangerous lifestyle that completely cut off a good chunk of his sanity.

Engineer knew of Medic's obsession with Scout's unusual physical traits, _but what if he was introduced to a time era that consisted of subjects that were far more intriguing than Scout?_

 _Would Medic be able to leave such a time era?_

 _Would he abandon his team in an attempt to dwell deep within the technology that was unknown to him?_

 _Would he be able to refuse the alluring temptation of the **advancement** of Mankind in the future?_

Probably not...

But luckily, there were these little birds that held a dear place in The Medic's supposedly careless heart, and they could only be found in this current time zone, not the future, not anywhere else.

As weird as it sounded, _birds_ would most likely tempt Medic to come back to 1968...

 _And... how about Pyro?_

 _... No one knew what it was up to, like,_ **ever.**

But judging from how happy Pyro seemed when Dell gave him instructions for helping out on the prototype teleporter; He made it safe to assume that it had a good amount of willingness to help retrieve Scout from wherever he was...

Now that Dell thought about it, that was _5_ Mercenaries that were completely willing to come along with him to wherever the teleporter would take them to, and that was — Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy and Medic.

He'd need answers from Sniper and Spy later on in the day...

"Agh, damn it..." Engineer grumbled, remembering the one final problem that accompanied the prototype teleporter.

The other problem was the inability to control how _far_ the teleporter would bring them into the future.

If the destruction of the prototype teleporter sent Scout in a completely different time zone that was unknown to The Engineer and the rest of his team, _what would the chances be that they would travel to the **same year** that Scout has landed up in?_

Very, _**very**_ low...

It would have to be a stroke of _luck_ that they would manage to teleport to the same year that Scout was currently in, because Engineer had _no idea_ on just how far the teleporter would bring them into the future.

They could very well travel to the year _3000..._ that's how much of a wild card that the device was with _specific_ dates.

Aside from faulty time travelling devices, The Engineer and a couple of other Mercenaries were glad the Ceasefire was forced to extend.

The ceasefire between RED and BLU was extended due to the disappearance of one of RED's Mercenaries - _The Scout_ \- And because of the young Mercenary's disappearance, _The Administrator_ _herself_ has forbidden RED to participate in any sort of combat with BLU.

The Administrator was a cruel, heartless old soul behind a monitor, and in person as well!

But at least she was fair.

She gave Team RED a deadline of 4 _days_ to find their scout after receiving the news — and should they fail to find him, they would have to be forced to fight against BLU without the help of the quick Boston Basher himself - The Scout.

This was urgent news for RED, but some people just weren't treating the situation as it was supposed to be treated.

 _Especially Sniper._

Aside from Sniper, the rest of the Mercenaries were alarmed at Scout's disappearance, for good reason too.

RED would have to be able to fight without the lethal offence that Scout provided on every fight.

Which included; His mass damage weapons that were capable of turning _anyone_ into a mess of crimson red.

His deceptive movements that had BLU Mercenaries running into each other, his unmatched quickness and effective relays, and his cocky, snarky, _unmatched_ wit that would have many of BLU in a blind rage, which would usually end with their death.

RED would also be considerably less effective at capturing BLU's intel because of the lost mobility. Sure, some could argue The Spy could be a potential substitute for Scout when capturing the Intel, but when it came to running like hell WHILE dodging life threatening hazards of _all types_ with a 10 pound briefcase on the back...

 _ **No one**_ could possibly do it better than Scout, _not even close._

So if Scout disappeared, RED would have to expect much less blue coloured briefcases falling into their hands, which was already an automatic disadvantage.

But this was a war!

Capturing briefcases wasn't the _only_ important part about winning a war! Many aspects of RED's won battles against BLU have had Scout's name on it in a big way.

Scout was able to kill opposing Spies with ease, turn Heavies into a chunk of meat with his deadly scattergun... he was able to kill almost **_anyone_** in a 1 on 1 situation; all he needed was a gun, his mouth, and his speed... and god help anyone if they had a couple bullets in their body before fighting him...

He was like a vulture... picking on the already dead men in sight.

Scout excelled at chasing and making short work of BLU's wounded, making sure that any enemy of his wouldn't have the _chance_ to have a war scar that they'd be contemplating about later in life...

Cause, _y'know,_ they'd already be _dead..._

Scout was especially important when it came to capturing Control Points and moving Payloads, his effort with capturing objectives was on another level that was considerably higher than all his other teammates...

In summary, Scout was _vital_ to the team's success, and his disappearance would impact the team negatively in numerous ways that none of the Mercenaries wanted to think about.

The Engineer took a seat on a chair with a yawn... _his brain was working hard today; with all these scenarios and thoughts requesting his attention, a seat was in order for him._

It wasn't for long though...

Soldier approached The Engineer, taking him out of his thoughts, "Dell," he greeted with a salute.

Engineer looked at him, "How's it going, Jane?" He replied groggily.

"This soldier has done as he was ordered to! Is there anything else that requires my assistance?!" Soldier asked.

Engineer smiled at Soldier's enthusiasm, "Appreciate the help partner, but believe me, you've done more than enough."

Regardless, he still thought of what else the Patriot could do to be of use to him.

Engineer thought, that since he was done with the prototype teleporter, now would be a good time to gather up everybody for a choice that requires everyone's output; the choice of getting Scout back from the future...

It was a dangerous task indeed, hell, he might not come back... _none of them might not come back._

But with high risk comes an ever higher reward, and that was getting Scout back to where he belonged.

Engineer then thought of something for Soldier to do, "Hold on a minute... actually, you can tell everybody to gather around the meeting room... got some important things to discuss with all of them." He rubbed at his own eyelids, "Get on it, son."

"SIR, YES SIR!" Soldier saluted.

And with that, The Soldier was off, intent on notifying every member of RED to meet inside of the briefing room...

 ***The Briefing Room***

The Spy was the first to arrive inside the room... which was surprising.

It was early in the morning, and it has barely been _2_ _minutes_ since The Engineer had ordered Soldier to gather everyone inside of the room, _so how the hell did the Frenchman get here so early?_

"Someone's early." Engineer said, breaking the silence that seemed to always accompany The Spy.

He took his seat in one of the many chairs that was around the table.

"Bonjour, to you as well." Spy replied, pulling up a seat of his own.

"Tell me, howd'ja get here so early?" He asked the Spy.

"Overheard the conversation between Soldier and you, so I complied immediately." Spy said.

It wasn't long before he took his signature drab of his cigarette, a quiet exhale of smoke coming out of his mouth, professional as ever.

Engineer sighed.

Every time he looked at Spy, he _still_ couldn't believe that he was responsible for such a selfish act...

 _Abandoning his own son, Scout._

Engineer slowly rapped his fingers on the edge of the table, "You don't deserve the boy, y'know that?"

The Spy scoffed, "And that is why I act as I do towards him... Let's not converse any further, monsieur... they are here."

Right after he has spoken, The Soldier had busted open the main doors to the briefing room, with the 5 other members of RED behind him.

"TEN HUT!" Soldier saluted, stomping one foot on the ground for an emphasized speech, "TAKE SEATS AND GATHER AROUND, LADIES! DELL HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY TO US ALL, WHICH REGARDS SCOUT'S DISAPPEARANCE!" He yelled sternly.

Heavy was the first to enter the room and find a seat, "Yes, it is important that we talk about little Scout, he is credit to team." He picked a chair that _surprisingly_ didn't crumble under his massive weight, fully able to support his brute frame.

Medic entered the room, along with a drunken Demoman leaning on his shoulder, who was muttering out plain _garbage_.

The German groaned as he escorted the brain dead Demoman to a seat, "Ach! I will have to experiment on — _Huff_ — His kidney!" He gasped as he heaved the Demoman onto a chair. " _I will have to higher his tolerance to zat poison that he keeps drinking!" _

Demoman received a burst of energy as he shot up awake, blindly pointing at The Medic, "Oi, laddie! It's not poison 'ye after! It's rum!" A sentence in, and he was already speaking nonsense...

 _"Oh..._ my bloody _sword_ does a brilliant job at explaining things!" He started to get up from his chair.

Spy was not amused.

He put a hand to his forehead, rolling his eyes, " _Merde!_ Someone shut him up!"

Medic nodded and pulled out a needle from the endless pockets of his lab coat. It was full of a green coloured substance that looked... _peaceful._ He tipped the edge of the needle with two fingers as he readied it's use.

The drunken Demoman continued to speak, "You'll- see, see when I wield my Claideamh mòr, and take all ye' bloody head full of eyeballs-!"

His sentence was cut short as Medic skillfully stabbed him in the side of the neck with the needle full of green.

The substance seemed to slur his speech and placed a dopey smile on his face as well, his eyes drooping quickly.

Demoman's body failed to remain standing, as he fell down soundly back into the chair he was heaved onto, snoring loudly.

"Oh... that went well." Medic said, cleaning the edge of the needle with a tissue he pulled out of his pockets.

"Hey, Doc! Mind injectin' me with some of that rubbish?! Sure gave Mister Sober there a good nap, _I want mine!"_ Sniper yelled out from the doors, still in a grumpy mood because his daily nap was disturbed by something he didn't care about. He wouldn't even have been here if Soldier didn't wring the collar of his shirt, forcing him to wake up and follow the rest of the men to the room.

 _He just wanted to sleep, he didn't care about the witty Bostonian..._

... But then again, that was just the _grumpiness_ inside of him talking.

Deep down, Sniper _did_ care about the disappearance of Scout, his current attitude just wouldn't allow him to show it, because of all the disturbed nights of slumber that he had to sleep to in the past days.

The loud sounds of 'whirring' and mechanical contraptions running in the background did NOT bode well for The Sniper's sleep... Thus, putting him in a position where it was easy for him to be pissed off.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Mundy. Only if you are under ze influence, like mein good friend, Tavish!" Medic replied, patting the shoulder of the unconscious Demoman. He straightened his lab coat professionally and seated himself across from The Engineer.

Sniper groaned in reply and took a seat to himself, rubbing at his eyelids that were suffering from sleep deprivation.

The last person... or, uh, _**thing** ,_ to come inside the room was The Lovable mumbler himself/herself, Pyro!

" _Mmph mmm mm!"_ Pyro mumbled happily, walking to a corner and playing with a stuffed unicorn toy that always seemed to be with the murderous thing nowadays...

Spy glared at The Pyro, "... _who gave it a toy?"_ He questioned.

"That would be me. Figure it would take the thing's time up." Engineer replied.

With every member of RED finally inside the room, it was time to get down to business.

Engineer sat up from his seat, walking to, and standing in front of the empty black board.

He started to speak, eyes following him, "Hope y'all had a good morning, partners. Now, as you all may know, that young son of a gun, Scout — is missing! He's been gone for a good two darn days now, _and that ain't good."_

"Rubbish... I've been sleeping _'easier'_ " Sniper air-quoted, "since that bugger disappeared." He said, sarcasm intended.

"If you're implying the idea that sleep is more is more important than finding a Mercenary of our's — then, boy..." Engineer scoffed, "I don't know what to tell ya."

"Oi, I didn't say anything about sleep being more important than the little runt, I'm just saying it's more quiet around here now that he's gone." Sniper replied.

"Is not good that Scout disappeared from team, we _need_ speed for blue briefcase!" Heavy said.

"I second that! I need that young man capturing the points! He does it quick and effectively — just like a real American would!" Soldier said.

The mention of Scout's name caused The Pyro to mumble happily from the corner it was playing in, catching the attention of The Medic.

"Hmm... I make it safe to assume zat ze Pyro wants Scout back as well." Medic said. "I also want him back as well — He's such an unusual specimen!"

Small chatter was beginning to form up between the men, everyone except Spy and the unconscious Demoman were talking amongst each other.

But Dell wouldn't be able to talk over them, so he needed to quiet the lot down.

"Fellas! Fellas! Keep the yappin' down, and let me talk for now! You boys can conversate with each other once I'm done talking!" Engineer said. He waited for the chatter to die down before he spoke once again.

"Okay, good. I'm gonna get straight to the chase. After a great deal of time and effort, I've made a... a _contraption_ , a time travelling device that'll allow anyone to travel into the future — in our case, _to the same year that Scout has landed into... **hopefully**..."_

Sniper raised a brow, "Hey, cowboy — mind tellin' us why you added the word, _hopefully?"_

"Well... ya see..." Engineer took a deep sigh, " _There's a huge problem with the way that this contraption works._ And one of those huge problems, is finding the _specific_ year we need to travel to, but what makes it even more darn annoying is getting there. Hell, with this darn thing, you might end up two years in the future, _or_ in the year 3000 if ya ain't lucky."

Medic gasped in amazement, " _Ouuu!_ Ze year _3000_ you say? Hmm, I wonder what subjects zat 3000 holds for my works."

Sniper was baffled, "Wait wait wait! Hold on a minute, Engie... _that... teleporting 'thing' might not even bring us to where the little runt is?"_

"Correct..."

"Shite... is there at least a way to get back to the time zone we're in?" Sniper asked.

Engineer sighed once again, " _Damn... what you just mentioned was the other big problem, partner... there ain't a damn way to get back to 1968,"_

A series of gasps and whispers erupted from the Mercenaries around the table.

Spy spoke up, "Let's recap, Engineer. This device may not even bring us to the correct year that Scout is in right now, correct?"

"Correct."

"And there is no way to travel back to 1968 if we go into the future?"

"Well... yes..."

Spy frowned disappointingly, "Then using that device is a _death wish_ for one that wants to come back to the sixties then." He said.

Sniper held up his hand in response to Spy's claim, "I second that. Who knows what the damn future holds for us? I'm pretty happy with how things are going right now, and you're bloody sure I'm not finding too much of a reason to go _decades_ , or **_centuries_** into the future... _and for what?_ That bloody loud mouth?" He scoffed, "In my opinion, he's replaceable."

Spy's face visibly twitched at hearing Sniper's bold claim about Scout.

Spy's stance heightened in aggression towards the Sniper, _"Filthy Jar-Man!"_ He stressed out, pointing at the grumpy Sniper, "You are an _imbecile!_ What foolish thought made you think that Scout can be replaced so easily?!"

Sniper was baffled that The Spy was actually defending Scout's name.

 _"It's just a fast, loud-mouthed boy from Boston!_ Pretty sure there are a million of other people like that in the world!"

"I have yet to see other men that can jump twice in air." Heavy said, completely contradicting Sniper's statement of the Scout being replaceable.

"There may be many fast men in the world, but _how much of zem can fare against Jeremy?_ He defies the average human speed by many numbers, such a thing can't be outlooked. And again, he is a very unusual specimen, you know... a special frame that he has been born with, _very hard to hit,_ I must say." Medic stated, listing two out of the many things that separated Scout from the rest.

He continued, "I don't know of much people zat can conzume radiation with such ease! Those soda cans that he keeps drinking — a wondrous thing, what it does to his body... _oh it is fascinating!"_

The Medic then moved onto his final statement, "Friends... Jeremy, or _Scout,_ is far from replaceable — _He is special, and would be a waste of a subject if he was to end up in other hands."_

Sniper groaned, "Agh! This is rubbish!" He placed both hands on the table and stood up, in disbelief, _"Is it really worth it to go into the future, and not even have a way of coming back to the past?! ALL OF THAT, FOR THAT BLOODY BOY, SCOUT?!"_ He questioned his teammates.

"Yes!" Soldier replied with enthusiasm.

Sniper facepalmed himself, "Argh! _He_ doesn't count!" He said, pointing at Soldier.

"Anyone else with a _brain_ who thinks it's worth it?!" Sniper asked, looking over each one of his teammates.

As expected, Engineer answered.

"I think it's worth it." He said.

"You're opinions are rubbish, because it's biased towards the runt himself!"

"Fine, then we'll leave it to the others." Engineer cleared his throat, "So, does anyone here volunteer to go into the future to get Scout back?"

"DON'T FORGET, MATES! WE _DON'T_ HAVE A WAY BACK IF WE GO TO THE WRONG YEAR!" Sniper said, slowly sitting back down, anxiously waiting for everyone's response.

It wasn't long until Soldier stood up, "I volunteer! Anything for a fellow American!" He said, patriotism clouding his decisions.

Sniper scoffed, _"Pft. Stupid patriot."_ He mumbled.

Soon after that, Heavy stood up as well, "I also volunteer, future cannot be bad. Will only get better when we find Scout." He said, the optimism strong in his voice.

Engineer was smiling at the two men that have volunteered, "That's two so far, any more takers?" He asked.

"A trip to ze future! Ou, how exciting! It's simply a deal I cannot refuse!" Medic said, standing up as well, signalling himself as a volunteer.

The Sniper was baffled by the amount of men that were actually _willing_ to travel into the future, with the _huge potential of being trapped — with no way to get back._

He was so confused!

The Pyro stopped playing with his toys to join in on the commotion, letting out a series of, loud _happy_ mumbles, when The Engineer asked who else was willing to use the time travelling device.

"MMMMM MPPHHH!" The Pyro mumbled from the corner, raising his/her/it's hand happily.

The Engineer chuckled, "I spent 'nuff time with that thing to know that it's _willing_ to come with us." He said, the understanding of Pyro's mumbles coming in handy for him.

"Now, who else wants to come and get our Scout back?" Engineer asked once again.

That was five volunteers, including Dell himself (Engineer).

Spy could feel the glare of his teammates eyes on him, awaiting his answer.

And he obliged, standing up as he adjusted his tie in a professional manner, "May as well. The BLU team will run over us without the presence of the boy, and I prefer to keep ze income of my money stable — as I'm sure the rest of you do as well." Spy said...

But The Engineer could see through The Frenchman's lie.

What Spy was saying wasn't at all _close_ to the real reason for volunteering to travel into the future.

 _Scout was The Spy's own son... period. That was enough of a reason to convince Spy himself._

On the other hand, _Sniper couldn't believe it..._

Probably one of the most _sanest **and** smartest_ Mercenaries that he has met while working with RED, has volunteered for such a _desperate_ idea!

 _What has the world come to?!_

"How about Demoman?" Heavy said, pointing at the _still_ unconscious Scottish man himself.

"It does not matter. Him and Scout are best buddies, it would surprise me if he had said no..." Spy grinned, "A friendship made which is based on intellect, amusing." He added, a smug grin covering his face.

"Okay, so I'm guessing we'll just count in our partner, Tavish? Correct?" Dell asked.

A series of Yes's was said in reply.

And with a total of 6 volunteers that were completely willing to travel into the future to _hopefully_ save Scout — Sniper was the last one in question.

Was The Aussie still _willing_ to volunteer for such a desperate mission?

Sniper shook his head slowly, in disbelief. He sighed, "... You're all _crazy..._ I mean, look at you guys! So bloody believing that you'll actually _find_ the runt in a **_haystack_** of years! Blimey! I would've been willing to join if the damn device had a way to get back, but no, _it doesn't!"_

"Ah, a fair point, Mundy. _But what if ze future had teleporters to bring us **back** into ze past?"_ Medic asked.

Engineer grinned, as that was the exact thing he was about to say to the grumpy Sniper, but Medic beat him to it.

Sniper sighed, _"... Then, I... I guess it would be bearable..."_ He ran stressed fingers through his hair, contemplating on whether or not it was worth it to retrieve Scout on such a desperate mission.

And after some long contemplation...

 _"... Fine."_ Sniper mumbled.

He stood up from his chair, and walked towards the exit doors.

He turned around, pointing at Engineer specifically, "But you better be sure that we have a damn way back to 1968 when we're in the future!" Sniper said, pushing the exit doors open.

"Where you goin'?" Dell asked.

"Going to sleep! Wake me up when you're ready!" Sniper replied, heading for his room.

 _And now it was official._

 _Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy — were all willing to go on a mission that would **hopefully** retrieve Scout._

Highlight the word — _Hopefully._

It was still a mission with _many_ holes to fill, and an _uncertain_ ending for everyone involved; but none of it seemed to matter to the 8 people that have volunteered...

Well, maybe _7,_ excluding the one specific person...

The doors then closed.

"May we recap ze plan?" Spy asked suddenly.

"Sure thing." Engineer agreed.

"We, as in every man here, are going to use the device that you have created, to go and find Scout — who has teleported into a year that is unknown to all of us. Keep in mind that we have no sort of lead as to where he may be, which leads me to suspect that this plan may not go well... agree?"

Engineer didn't want to say it.

 _But yes, Spy was right._

 _This plan was a **huge** long-shot from the desired outcome, which was retrieving Scout for further use in the battles with BLU._

"Hmm... I wouldn't put it so negatively, Spy... Like Medic said, there may be some other device we can use in the future that might allow us to go back in time, depends on how far we go of course... but-"

The Engineer's sentence was cut short as the doors suddenly opened, catching the attention of every Mercenary in the room.

The figure who had opened the doors abruptly, was none other than Miss Pauling!

She was dressed in her same business attire — her purple blouse, the crooked eyeglasses, her iconic flats... as well as her signature clipboard!

 _Can't forget the clipboard!_

However, Miss Pauling looked _different_ from her usual approach.

There were many pieces of hair that have loosened away from her bun, her glasses were more _crooked_ than usual... and she usually gets little sleep, _but she looked **dead** compared to those days._

It looked like she got _no sleep, for a good week._

"Madame Pauling, may I ask why you-"

The Spy was cut off swiftly by what Miss Pauling had to say...

"I know where Scout is... and we can get to where he is as well." Miss Pauling said.

There were some whispers amongst the men, and complete silence as well, everyone unsure of what to make from her bold claim.

Miss Pauling sighed, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, and after no Mercenary has replied for a while, she assumed it was safe to start talking once again.

"Let me explain, guys..." Miss Pauling walked over to the blackboard, and picked up a piece of chalk. She gestured The Engineer to grab a seat, and he obliged, sitting back down in his original place.

"During the first weeks of your employment here at RED, The Administrator has ordered me to install tracking chips inside of your bodies — each and every one of you." Miss Pauling said. "Forgive me for not notifying you, I was supposed to do that a while ago... anyways!"

She then, ever so _crudely,_ sketched a person on the blackboard. The figure she had sketched consisted of a small square that was located on the left side of the chest.

 _But she didn't stop there._

She also added a hat on top of the sketched figure's head... which was similar in shape to a familiar hat that a certain Mercenary wore...

Dell furrowed his brow at the drawing, "Uhh... Miss, is that supposed to be-"

"Yes, it's Jeremy- I mean, Scout." Miss Pauling replied. "Since he's the one that's missing, I, uh, figured that this amateur sketching of him would be appropriate for what I'm trying to represent... _anyways_ ," She continued.

"Each one of you have these little chips inside of your body," Miss Pauling pointed at the square inside of the sketching's chest, "The chip only deactivates when the employee that it has been applied to; _Dies,_ and that _doesn't_ _apply_ within the battle grounds because of the respawn system we have installed in each of the boundaries of where you guys are fighting with one another. The chip only powers down when a an employee dies outside of any battlegrounds. But since Scout's tracker is still operational, and in use, that means he's still alive!" Miss Pauling explained.

"How do you know if tracker still works?" Heavy asked.

"Simple. The Administrator controls the trackers from her place of operations. Every chip is connected wirelessly to the monitor of her office. From there, she can see the status of every tracking chip that has been implanted into your bodies, through a system that controls how all your battles with BLU are regulated. All _nine_ of the chips are fully functional... and that includes Scout's as well... _which means he's not dead."_ She sighed in relief, a small smile forming on her face at the thought of Scout not being dead...

Conveniently, there was some red and green coloured chalk nearby the blackboard. She picked up both of the coloured chalk and proceeded to draw.

Miss Pauling drew a rectangle, using the red coloured chalk to draw a faint red glow emanating from what was supposed to be, a screen of some sort.

She pointed at the rectangle with the faint red glow, "This is what an employee's status looks like when they appear as _'dead'_ on her system."

Miss Pauling then sketched another rectangle, using the green coloured chalk this time, to draw a faint _green_ glow from the shape.

"And this is what an employee's status looks like when they appear as _'alive'_ on her system. It's simple — _Green for alive, and Red for dead."_

Miss Pauling pointed at The Engineer, "Dell, you mentioned that your prototype teleporter sent Scout someplace in the future, right?"

Engineer nodded, "Mhm."

"And you're correct! Bare with me, people, as what I'm drawing _might_ or _might not_ confuse you!"

Miss Pauling drew a large square with 3 labels inside — One was labelled _'Scout'_ , while the below label was listed as _'Alive - United Kingdom, London.',_ while the third label, was the total duration of how long the tracker has been implanted in his body...

Which amounted up to a _stunning_ _**900,000** __**Hours**._

"The tracker does an _amazing_ job as you can see. The blast in The Engineer's workshop caused him to wind up in the United Kingdom for some weird reason, and the amount of hours on his tracker has _skyrocketed_ in comparison to all the other chips implanted inside of your bodies." Miss Pauling said. "So if anyone can translate 900,000 hours in years, then _maybe_ there's a chance of finding him..."

"What the hell is Scout doing in Europe?" Spy mumbled to himself.

"Same thing I said myself, Spy... _I have_ _no idea_ on why he's there." Miss Pauling added.

"Ahh, the British! Scout is probably strengthening the relationship between the Americans and the Brits — as a real American would do!" Soldier said.

"SUCH BIG NUMBER! IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Heavy cried out, staring at the ridiculous amount of hours like it was straight out of a fairytale.

"But it is... he's _somewhere_ in the future... our best bet is to find out the _specific_ amount of hours that he's spent in the future..." Engineer replied.

"Dell, have you not been listening? Ze time travelling device does not have a set date upon use! Which means that going to a specific time era is out of the question!" Spy stressed.

"Does machine allow us to travel to specific place as well? United Kingdom is far from where we are." Heavy said.

Those both were fair statements.

Engineer's prototype teleporter lacked a specific date it could travel to, as well as a _specific_ **place**... which only made finding Scout _that much harder._

"What's the better option then? I'd much rather _try_ then sit around and do nothing about it." Engineer said.

"Yes, I understand. But it is fairly _delusional_ if I say so myself." Spy replied.

"That can be arranged..." Miss Pauling cut in slyly.

Both Spy and Engineer narrowed their gazes on her.

"Miss... what _exactly_ do you mean by that?" Engineer asked.

 _"Australium."_ She replied.

"... you mean, the same material that allowed such devices to be invented in the first place?" Spy asked, his eyes slightly widening.

She nodded, "You heard correctly."

"Pardon my language, but _**shit,**_ go on and continue." The Engineer implored.

"On it. Just wait right here for a bit, I'll be back soon." Miss Pauling headed towards the door, jogging towards her office at a casual pace.

The Mercenaries were left to ramble with each other for a while with Miss Pauling out of the room.

"How exciting! Australium... I have heard of it, but never seen for myself." Medic said. _"What is it exactly?"_ He asked.

"Heh, Australium is what made all these fancy lil' things. Like that watch that Spy's wearing right now, which allows him to go invisible," Engineer pointed at Spy's watch, " _That_ , was made from Australium. Hell, the teleporters we use whenever we're fighting those BLU dummies contain Australium, and with a single bar of it, I'd say _anything's_ possible to create." Engineer said.

"... or modify." Spy added.

"Yeah, that too." Engineer replied.

"Is Australium helpful towards the time travel device?" Heavy asked.

"Very." Engineer replied. "If Missus down yonder is actually willing to hand the Australium to me, then I can make some tweaks to the teleporter, which will allow us to travel to a specific date and place." He explained.

"Ah, that will help greatly." Heavy replied.

After a couple of minutes, Miss Pauling came back into the room... with 1 bar of pristine Australium in her hands as well...

The bar of Australium looked very similar to a gold bar, the only difference was that there was a logo of a man fighting a kangaroo in the middle of the bar.

Engineer couldn't believe what he was seeing. It's been a long time since he has seen a legit piece of Australium for himself...

"How'd ya get your hands on that?" Engineer asked with interest.

"The Administrator herself supplied it to me... she has been aware of your plan to travel to the future ever since you have started work on your previous time travelling device... _you know,_ the one that _Scout_ destroyed. Trinkets like this are rare, especially if it's coming from The Administrator... so, Dell," Miss Pauling held out the bar of Australium to The Engineer, "... don't waste this."

The Engineer was shocked by the request, but he kept his cool and took the Australium in his hands.

It felt indestructible, but light in weight. It was cool to the touch, getting warmer the closer it was to the middle. The surface of the material reflected the light ever naturally... _it was beautiful._

" _Holy mother of Mary... gosh darn it's beautiful..."_ Engineer whispered as he held the Australium.

"I'll take every advantage of this, Miss Pauling... tell your boss I said _'thanks'."_ He said, still examining the piece of Australium in his hands.

"She's your boss too, by the way." She replied.

The Soldier observed, but didn't seem to understand the magnitude of the situation.

"What's so important about this gold bar?" Soldier asked.

"Imbecile. _This is not a gold bar,_ it is Australium — ze material that allows the creation of wondrous technology that is far beyond our time." Spy explained.

"... I still don't get it." Soldier replied, confused about the situation.

Spy was about to respond, until The Engineer beat him to it, "Don't worry, Jane. You'll get it once we actually use the thing on the teleporter..." He said, once again eyeing the Australium bar like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hey... umm, speaking about the teleporter..." Miss Pauling suddenly said.

Engineer furrowed his brow at her, "What about it, Miss?" He asked.

Miss Pauling's eyes widened, like she had made a huge mistake saying that sentence.

She gulped, " _Wait..._ Umm, never mind, I'll talk about it with you later."

"It's okay, Miss. time is all we have in this moment, whatcha wanted to ask me?" Engineer said.

 _Oh fuck it._

Miss Pauling sighed, feeling _embarrassed_ because of what she was about to request.

"I... I don't suppose you have any more _room_ to spare on your mission to get Scout back here... _do you?"_ She asked shyly.

The Engineer grinned, "... _You must really like the boy, do ya?"_ He asked rhetorically.

Spy's glare was narrowing on Miss Pauling... _as if he was **disgusted** by what she was asking of The Engineer._

Miss Pauling blushed and held in her breath, trying to think of a comeback that wouldn't allow her to heat up even more.

 _"No... it-it's not that,"_

Oh _but it was..._

 _"I just want to, um... I need a little break from this — this, as in, working in that little office of mine, it's stressful, and, heh... pretty **boring** if I'm being honest."_ She coughed nervously.

 _"The only thing that made it **bearable** was the clips of Scout I saved on a separate tape for my own enjoyment."_ Miss Pauling **_mentally_** added.

A steady blush was rising in her cheeks, "And uh, I even got The Administrator's permission to allow me some time off from my job to help you guys out — I mean, _if you **need** my help of course, and if you don't, then it's okay... I- I guess I can just stay in that office, y'know... doing paperwork and... stuff..."_ She was slowly trailing off.

Her blush felt fiery against her face, her heart beat _spiked_ at the thought of seeing Scout once again.

Miss Pauling already had her plan set.

If she saw him, the first thing she would do was hug him...

Then improvise from there...

She just hoped that he hasn't given up on her, and it wouldn't surprise her if he _did_ give up on chasing her — she really deserved it after making him go through so much just for a _sliver_ of her care...

She didn't want to be alone anymore.

She didn't want her prime years to be spent without proper affection...

She wanted _love_ , _Scout's_ love to be specific. She longed for the feeling of what proper love was, as she hadn't felt such a thing since her lonely, anti-socialistic high school years.

Damn.

This wasn't normal of Miss Pauling at all... to have her professional stance completely broken down because of Scout... _and he wasn't even physically here!_ Just talking about him made the lackie uneasy about herself.

"Ah, Miss Pauling! I see zat ze blood has risen to both of your cheeks! A sign of significant affection if mein studies have taught me well!" The Medic said.

"The girl likes Scout... _surprising..."_ Spy muttered.

"I thought you hate leetle man!" Heavy said.

The Engineer's grin got bigger, "Aw, Missus, you're welcome to join us if you really want to. Just make sure you give the young man _a chance_ , okay? You ain't wanna break his heart a dozen more times, trust me — he gets too cranky about it." He said with a smile.

A wave of guilt just washed over Miss Pauling.

Her stomach felt tight with guilt as she rolled her eyes and sighed, " _Does that mean yes?"_ She asked.

"Of course, Miss Pauling." Engineer replied.

A river of relief surrounded Miss Pauling as he accepted her request.

 _"Yes!"_ She celebrated mentally, "Thanks, Dell. You won't regret it." She said with a smile.

"No worries, missy." He replied, "Now..." He sighed, "I just have to tweak the Teleporter with this piece of Australium that you gave me. And just the _tiniest_ amount of Australium can allow me to set a date and a place to travel to. It shouldn't take more than _six_ hours at the most, to apply the changes that we'll need for the teleporter. And, uh, while I'm at it, I'll also _need the specific amount of hours that Scout has been in the future for. I'll translate the amount of hours into years, and hopefully, with his known time and location in the future, that'll be enough to take us to where he's at... hopefully."_ Engineer finished.

"Australium ceases to disappoint, Dell, it should all go well when you're finished." Spy said reassuringly.

"While you're doing that, I'll get the status of Scout's tracker — _the full status, specifics and all that."_ Miss Pauling said.

She walked out of the room, with relief and happiness stemming from her body.

"'Kay, now for the rest of y'all — I recommend packing up your gear... _cause we're going to the future."_ Engineer said.

His sentence seemed climactic, even though that wasn't his intentions...

"Tavish is still knocked out cold... Doc, how long is he going to remain in that state for?" Engineer asked.

"He should be fine in five hours... if not five, then by ten hours at ze max." Medic replied.

Engineer chuckled in response, "Just make sure you brief him in on this mission, okay? We wouldn't want him losing his mind even more when he finds out that he's in the future."

And with nothing else to talk about, the chatter died down.

"Well, I assume that the meeting is over?" Spy asked.

"Yeah, only thing to do now is get ready for the future, so get on it." Engineer said.

The Engineer stretched his back and headed towards the door with the Australium bar still in his hands; his intent was to make 2 final adjustments to the teleporter that would transport the rest of the Mercs _and_ Miss Pauling towards the future.

And that's what he was set out on doing, already heading towards the Firing Range.

Shortly after The Engineer left, Pyro followed after him, mumbling with every step that it took...

The only people left in the room was The Medic, Soldier, Heavy, Spy... _and a dozed out Demoman._

"Administrator made it against rules to fight during Ceasefire period?" Heavy asked, wanting clarification.

"Yes. If any member of BLU attacks without the permission to do so, they have violated the rules of the ceasefire, thus handing themselves a punishment for their team specifically." Spy replied.

Heavy nodded, understanding what The Spy has said.

"So, what you think will happen in future?" Heavy asked.

"America's gonna be the strongest country that the world has ever seen!" Soldier guessed.

"There will be machines zat are programmed to be self aware! There may even be _super humans_ — incredible specimen that are above the average in terms of physical strength!" Medic guessed.

"More women to seduce... _more men to kill."_ Spy guessed.

All four of the Mercenaries inputted their own opinions on what the future would hold... but _none_ of it was guaranteed.

The only way they would find out, is if they had gone to the future themselves — which was what they were all willing to do once The Engineer made his final adjustments on the prototype teleporter.

"Shall we prepare now?" Heavy asked after some silence.

"Ja, we should." Medic replied.

"Just what I was about to say." Spy replied, "You men... get ready. A smoke break is due for me." He said, laying back in his chair while taking a hit of his cigar.

"Ach! Say no more, my little birds would destroy ze infirmary if I have left in a hurry!" Medic piped up.

The German genius left the room, walking straight towards the infirmary to prepare his equipment for later.

Soldier stood up as well, leaving the room to prepare his gear for the future.

"You don't have anything to prepare for?" Heavy asked as he sat up from the chair.

"No. All I require is a knife, and myself... Go, prepare for the future, I'm in desperate need of a smoke break if you will allow me." Spy replied.

Heavy nodded and walked towards the exit, "Good luck in later mission, Spy." Heavy said before leaving the room.

"To you as well." Spy replied.

After some silent minutes of alone time in the room, The Spy pulled a picture of a young Scout that was stuffed deep in his pockets. How he obtained the picture... _was unknown._

He stared at it with a blank face, sighing after a while.

He put the picture back inside the pockets where it had came from and stared aimlessly into the blackboard...

 ***Miss Pauling's office***

Her office was messier than usual...

There were some papers scattered around the area. Her lamp was knocked over, and there were coffee stains visible on the surface of her once pristine desk.

Those days of ultra cleanliness have been gone ever since Scout started to ignore her.

It all started about a month ago... the last time that she had talked to him, she left him _heartbroken..._

 _If not heartbroken, then MAD at the least._

She remembered the encounter clearly...

 ***Flashback***

Miss Pauling had errands to run and the usual paperwork to file away.

 _Such was the life of a gorgeous woman._

She was walking with a clipboard in her hand, supposed to be on the lookout for any suspicious behaviour to note down if any of the Mercenaries were doing so...

She wasn't even in the mood to do that, she just needed to go straight for her office, _her safe zone from everything._

She was so close to the door...

 _And then of course, **he** , had to conveniently bump into her._

Ugh...

The boy was already _blushing..._

"Hey there, Pauling!" Scout greeted, chuckling as he pursed his lips right after.

Miss Pauling rolled her eyes, _she wasn't in the mood today, she needed to get her work done._ And prior to this upcoming conversation, there were already _many conversations between them that didn't get to go anywhere deep... mostly because of Miss Pauling herself, she just simply didn't have the time for him._

"What do you want, Scout?" She said with a groan, staring lazily into his nervous eyes.

Scout gulped.

 _Her green eyes were so gorgeous... the way it would give off a casual glint through her crooked lens —even when she was bored!_

Scout awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, trying his best not to falter under her beautiful glare.

"I-I uh, just wanted to ask you a-a question... if you don't mind..."

She couldn't deny it.

She _tried_ to take a peek at his lower abs as he lifted his arm up in an awkward manner, but she couldn't see anything unfortunately, as the material was still covering the toned skin.

He was so tall too... his long legs must've packed some taut muscle that would be suitable for her eyes...

Still, she would rather be inside the peaceful atmosphere of her office instead of talking with her #1 Stalker...

Miss Pauling raised her eyes to Scout's once again, "... If its a date, I'm saying no." She said with a simple tone.

 _She didn't even say sorry._

 _Scout had to try hard to maintain his stance._

 _That was his plan from the get-go, and just like that, it had already been shot down in less than a minute._

 _"Oh... I... wasn't going to ask that- that question, I meant. I was gonn_ _a ask you anotha' question."_ Scout lied, intent on bouncing back quickly.

She huffed, gripping onto her clipboard harder, "... Hurry up."

 _"She doesn't like you, she doesn't like you, she doesn't like you."_ Scout's conscience was mocking him as well.

He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"... I just wanted to say that you're like- the most frickin' gorgeous girl I've seen-"

Instantly, his sentence was cut short by an irritated Pauling.

 _How many times was he going to say the same thing?! How many times did he have to remind her?! Enough is enough! This had to stop._

"Scout, you idiot! _That wasn't even a question!_ I heard this a _million_ times from you, and I _don't_ have the time for it! Now move, I have to do my job, or else I'll _lose it!"_ Miss Pauling shoved Scout out of the way with a casual push to the side, finally gaining haven within her office; _away from Scout._

Unfortunately for Miss Pauling, she had _no idea_ on what she had just done.

She had just left an emotionally devastated Scout behind her... _all the effort that had gone into her from him — Wasted._

It was safe to say that Scout cried that night, as hard as he tried to stop himself from doing so... and all the affection that he held towards her, _was gone..._

 ***End Flashback***

Ever since then, he hasn't talked to her... _not a word._

It was so weird, how 1 boy could affect a woman in such a powerful way.

Back when she used to get _bombarded_ by Scout's infinite greetings and compliments, she always found herself in _such_ a happy mood... because she felt **_wanted._**

Miss Pauling has been the lackie of The Administrator for a good portion of her life, and being the student of a cold killer who had no time for showing affection towards anyone could _really_ change the way a woman's personality develops.

There was a time when she used to feel what the first stages of affection felt like and _god, did it feel good for her!_

The heightened heart beats. The aroused lip bite, _and of course, the unmistakable reddening of the cheeks..._

 _She missed it... she didn't get enough of it in her life..._

But that all changed when a certain boy came into her life.

She remembered the countless blushes that would creep onto her cheeks whenever he said something so damn sweet!

She remembered how happy she felt whenever he went out of his way to spend time around her.

 _She remembered how **quick** her heart beat was against her chest whenever he did something that she found attractive — From his lean muscles, his dopey smile, all the way to his beaming personality — She had the hot's for him._

The biggest question was, **_why she didn't do anything about it?_**

Such a mystery that one couldn't solve...

"There you are..." Miss Pauling said, finally finding the information for the status of Scout's tracker on a loose sheet of paper that she had _almost_ lost.

She was on another level of disorganized that has never been familiar to her.

Miss Pauling made her way through the various hallways that led to the many sections of the base until she finally reached the firing range — Where The Engineer was using the Australium to its full potential on the time travelling teleporter.

"Hey, Dell!" Miss Pauling yelled from the entrance.

The Engineer turned around to face her, "Do you have that young rascal's tracking information in ya hands?" He asked.

"Mhm, here it is." Miss Pauling said, handing The Texan the specifics of Scout's tracker info — _which contained valuable information that would be inputted into the teleporter for later._

Engineer took the sheet out of her hands, "Appreciate it, Pauling. I'll let you know when I'm done workin' on this thing, but for now, I suggest that you uh... get whatever you need for later." He said with a kind smile.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure." She replied.

"Alrighty then, I'll get to it." Engineer said, continuing his work for the final adjustment that was needed on the teleporter.

Miss Pauling headed back towards her office, deciding on what to bring for her journey to the future.

As she walked, many thoughts of Scout were appearing in her head now that her true feelings for him were finally coming out.

She owed it to him honestly.

A year of his life was spent on getting absolutely nowhere with her. The least she could do was help him get back to where he belonged, _and give him a chance_ at the same time.

She wanted more of his affection desperately, her work was slowly, but _surely_ weighing down on her, and she felt that Scout was the only one that could fix such a problem.

She just hoped that he hadn't forgotten about her...

... _**or worse**..._

 _Moved on from her and found another woman to love..._

That would _definitely_ screw up her mood...

* * *

 **I'm gonna import this story to Wattpad, cause... why not? (extra clout tokens, lol) So yeah, should be fully imported there in like, a day or two.**

 **AND, shits gonna get _real_ soon, I got hella stuff lined up for this story, y'all just gonna have to wait on it.**

 **And I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

 **I think it's that time of my life when I finally know what 'busy' means! I got so much shit to do, it ain't even funny, I hit the couch and sleep real quick, that's how hard shits hitting me in my life. So in the future, chapters are gonna be rare to come by, just saying.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was just to let you guys know that some old faces are going to be coming to 2080, and you guys are gonna have to wait on what I do with their arrival into the future...**

 **But I promise it won't be clichè, and what I'm planning is _different_ from the rest... **

**The arrival of old faces opens up** ** _so many stuff_** **I can add in this story, which is all for the purposes of reading of course...**

 **Minor Spoiler — There's gonna be some fighting... _Gun fights, Big fights, Real fights and of course, Cat Fights..._**

 ** _Just wait for the chapters, that's all I gotta say!_**

 **I'll see you guys in the next one, thanks for being patient with me :)**


	21. A Mercenary Does it Properly

**Sorry for the wait, I'm fucking horrible for these inconsistent updates.**

 **But hopefully, you guys can enjoy this new chapter, cause it provides a continuation to the story, therefore preventing it from being considered dead, thus making the dudes that follow this story happy and yada yada yada...**

 **Enough of the babble, you guys can read now :)**

 **(WARNING: LEMON AHEAD, SUPER M-RATED CONTENT AND STUFF! If you wanna skip it, scroll until you see center-aligned bolded words with an asterisk (*) at each of the ends).**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18: A Mercenary Does it Properly_**

Scout finished taking his shower, and surprisingly, with _no_ harassment from Tracer while doing so.

It was surprising because of the events that happened recently before he got into the shower — In which he was literally _**forced** , __to receive a blowjob by Tracer herself._

 _It was a messy ending._

 _He ended it by releasing all over her face._

What made him even more surprised about a certain British girl _not_ harassing him as he got out the showers — was the random slap he received to his ass before getting in the showers...

Yeah...

The young Mercenary had a good reason to feel vulnerable and feel like prey at the moment, _especially_ while _in the shower._ But it seems like the playful Brit wasn't in the mood to make any intimate moves against him, her lust being _temporarily_ satisfied as soon as she finished him off...

Scout came out of the washroom fully clothed, feeling refreshed... _until Tracer appeared out of nowhere._

"Scout!" She screamed.

He nearly fell backwards because of how unexpected it was.

He wasn't expecting a gorgeous girl to scare him as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom.

" _Holy crap!"_ He cried out, arms flailing as he almost fell.

Tracer laughed at the off balance Scout, " _Blimey!_ You're easy to scare, aren't you?" She questioned with an innocent smile.

Scout caught his balance, soon standing straight.

"Haha, _what?_ Me?" He pointed at himself, "Never!" He insisted with a smirk.

It was one of those smirks that bared too much confidence, a compliment to his cocky personality.

"Yeah, and pigs can fly, Scout... _Cut the rubbish,_ you were scared." She insisted.

"Nah, it ain't nothin' like that, Sweet Cheeks. I was just friggin' surprised that a gorgeous girl like you can't get enough of me!"

Tracer beamed at him.

" _Oh you must be correct!"_ She quickly took hold of his body, pulling him in closer with her greedy arms, wanting _every_ inch of him.

 _"I **can't,** get enough of you."_ She stressed, hugging onto his slim frame.

She buried her head onto his chest, a contagious smile on her face because of how happy she was to have a boy like _Scout_ in her life.

And he came straight out of the showers, so him smelling like a fresh batch of roses made her want to embrace him even harder.

He chuckled as she hugged harder, because he was getting the feeling that she was trying to suffocate him again.

It was cute and romantic in its own right — but it didn't mean that he was going to outright _enjoy_ it.

She was hugging so hard, he actually began to wheeze a little.

"Ah- _ow!_ Sorry to interrupt, _but you're squeezing the crap outta' me!"_ He wheezed out.

Tracer softened her grip in response, but by only a little, still keeping a considerable amount of force on his frame.

 _"I just **love** you, Scout. I could adore you forever if you would allow it."_ She said while looking up at him.

He smiled back, "And I would... but I think I gotta get back to that training section thing, before they do something about it."

She groaned in response, "Oh, damn. That's right — _the sections."_ She softened her embrace even more as she pulled him in closer, "A bloody shame that it ruined such a good moment between us..."

Tracer looked up at Scout once again...

 _God, she was so **lucky**... to have him all to herself, to consider him the one for her, with no fear of him walking away from her._

 _"Oh my god... Scout..."_ She raised her hand to feel at his jaw.

 _His smile bloomed with affection and care that was exclusive towards her._

 _She raised her other hand to feel at the other side of his face, and with both of her hands on his face, she pulled him in closer._

Like many of the kisses they shared with each other, they were both going to enjoy it...

 _He smirked as he readied his lips for her's._

They touched lips with one another... the soft, passionate contact of lip against lip, eventually growing in aggression as they began to tug and pull onto each other's lower lips with the teeth.

Soft moans came from Tracer and heavy groans came from Scout — Both were clearly enjoying the natural make out session.

 _It then turned into something more..._

Tracer's mouth went lower, down to the side of his neck, to which Scout didn't complain to.

 _It felt good..._

She lightly pushed him against the wall, tilting his neck as she weaved through his damp hair with one hand.

She kissed at the side of his neck, forcing him to groan out lightly. She continued to kiss, ramping up the aggressiveness as she kissed harder on the spot.

Scout groaned and gave out a light chuckle as she kissed against his neck tighter.

 _"I'm assuming this ain't a normal kiss, sweet cheeks?"_ He asked slowly, his breaths getting heavier the harder she kissed.

Tracer gave him a playful giggle in response, looking up at him.

 _"It's not... It's a love bite."_ She whispered.

 _A love bite?_

Scout thought that sounded like something that had been made up on the spot, but before he could say anything about it...

 _She kissed at his neck one final time,_ causing him to give out another heavy breath, " _Now keep your blabbe_ _r shut, and let me give you one that you'll remember."_

Tracer lubricated the area of her affection with her tongue, making sure not to slobber on his neck, but gently suck on it, making it wetter overtime. She licked at his neck playfully... but only for a short while until she began to suck on it — _aggressively_

He stifled a breath as she sucked hard on his neck- which she was doing so for about twenty seconds...

She looked at him playfully as she took her lips off of his neck, impressed at the mark she had applied to him.

"Ugh, that kinda felt nice..." He muttered as he rubbed at his neck.

 _"My, oh my, would you look at that."_ She said.

"What happened?"

She threw a grin his way, _"Look in the mirror."_

The embrace between them was officially on pause.

Scout was confused. He had to find out what Tracer was grinning about.

And knowing her, it was probably something mischievous that she was grinning about...

 _What was on his neck?_

All she did was suck on it for a few _seconds,_ what's the worst that could happen?

And what was this corny-sounding _'love bite'_ that Tracer had said she was going to give him?

He walked towards her washroom and opened the door, intent on examining what she had left on his neck.

He tilted his neck to one side to expose the side that Tracer had sucked on.

 _What he found was shocking to him._

It looked like a bruise — a pink mark that discoloured his light tan from the rest of his complexion. It looked out of place, it looked like someone had landed a solid punch at his neck, and Scout _did not like it._

Fortunately, it was only a small mark, but the size didn't stop it from being noticeable from a distance.

He got closer to the mirror, further examining the odd mark that she had left on him.

 _"Oh, jeez, what the hell did she do to my neck?"_ He muttered, rubbing uncertainly at the pink mark.

As he rubbed, he could feel the cool moistness that her mouth had left on him...

But he didn't know whether to be **shocked** , annoyed or _excited_ at what Tracer had left on his neck.

"Umm... _sweet cheeks?"_ Scout called out, still looking at his neck in the mirror.

Tracer peaked her head around the door frame, _"You enjoying the love bite so far?"_ She asked with a grin.

"Uhh... yeah, about that..." Scout turned to face her.

He pointed at the pink mark, _"Is this a frickin' love bite?"_ He asked.

She could see that he was in slight distress, but the question was, _**why?**_

She went inside the washroom, getting closer to him, "Yeah, it is..."

He slowly nodded, giving her a bewildered look as he stared at her.

"Uh-huh... and...?"

"Well, it's _basically_ a mark of possession that lovers give each other-"

Scout widened his eyes, _"A- **WHAT?** "_ He stressed.

"A mark of possession..." She repeated, her tone slightly softening.

"Wow." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Umm, wouldn't it have been smart to like, I dunno' — _warn_ me about this before you did it?" He said.

He then noticed a tinge of disappointment stemming from Tracer.

He put on a reassuring smile, "Oh! But don't get me wrong, sweet cheeks! It felt nice," He said reassuringly, "But... it- it looks like I just got my neck bit by a vampire or something! And I'm pretty sure people's gonna be askin' me questions, and if they do-"

"Oh, Scout, you're overthinking it!" She interrupted, "It's really not that big of a deal to have a sign of affection like that on your neck. It's been quite common with couples..."

Realization then hit Tracer.

She gasped as her features softened, _"Aww, Scout..._ have you never seen an _actual_ love bite in real life?" She asked, smiling warmly at him.

"I sorta just did, like, right now." He pointed to the mark.

She rolled her eyes while giggling softly, "Not that, silly! _Prior_ to the one I gave you just now — Have you ever seen one, or at least, _heard of it?"_ She asked.

Scout tried to remember... but nothing came to his mind when he tried to recall moments where people were giving each other vampire bites on the neck...

 _Granted, it wasn't a vampire bite, but still..._

Scout shook his head, "Nah... I don't remember anything about people giving each other vampire bites on the neck... maybe in the, uhh... the medieval times you'd find some stuff like that..."

Tracer narrowed her eyes at how clueless Scout was.

 _"It's a love bite. Not a vampire bite."_ She corrected, "But that's unfortunate... You haven't seen your parents with one on their neck?" She asked.

He slightly cringed at the word _'parents'._

"I haven't noticed a 'love bite' on my Ma. Never." He replied.

"How about your dad?"

He then went silent, eyes staring off someplace else as he shifted slightly.

"Umm..."

"Have you seen your dad with a love bite?" She asked again.

"I don't have one." Scout replied with a flat tone.

 _Oh shit._

 _"Oh..."_ She squeaked out, her smile no more.

 _"Shite. I shouldn't have asked."_ She thought to herself.

"... He abandoned me like the little piss stain he is." He said with a small smile.

Tracer's mouth curled into a frown, _"I'm... I'm sorry to hear that."_

"It's cool. Doesn't really affect me too much, cause he's the one that's missing out. I mean, like, who would wanna miss out on being the dad of the worlds fastest guy? Huh? _Nobody — that's __who!"_

If this was Scout's attempt at trying to cover up his feelings for his dad who abandoned him, Tracer _wasn't_ buying it.

She was still frowning at the fact that Scout never had a Father figure during his childhood — _could it even be considered a proper childhood without a father to guide him as he grew up?_

This was what Tracer was thinking about.

It must've been horrible for him to endure the disappearance of the dad he never knew.

"Scout... that's _horrible,_ love." She said, frowning, "Out of all people, _you_ shouldn't be the one to go through such a phase."

Scout sighed, his features lowering as she mentioned his dad. He _always_ felt slightly uncomfortable whenever he would talk about the dad he never had, despite claiming that it didn't have an affect on him...

So he quickly switched the subject.

"Whatever. I'm over it. And like I said, it doesn't affect me too much, so.. yeah, enough 'bout him." He put on a warm smile, trying to bury the thoughts about his dad deep down with happiness.

"I think I gotta get back to the next training section before they yap at me." He said.

Tracer decided not to push it on him anymore because of how obvious he was to dismiss the topic when she tried bringing it up.

But that didn't mean she would forget about this anytime soon, as she now knew that there was _something_ that made the beaming Scout give out a rare frown.

She would have to keep this in mind whenever she would talk to him about his family.

But in the meantime, he had somewhere to be...

 _ **Or did he...**_

"Oh right, that." She replied, "You probably do have to get back to that training session before they get on you about it."

Tracer walked back to the door, opening it.

"Come," She gestured, "I'll walk you back."

 _"Really?"_ Scout said, smirking suggestively. "No sidetracks... no other places that you wanna 'show' me while on the way there?" He said sarcastically, assuming that she would put him on a sidetrack just so she could fuck him some more — like she did recently.

And because it was _Tracer —_ She would _probably_ do it again, just for her own benefit, _cause he was that damn good to her._

Tracer giggled, seeing an opening for some more mindless sex with the love of her life. She had nothing to lose with getting him in bed, because she wanted sex from him — **a lot.**

 _She pounced at the opportunity..._

 _"Well, it all depends on you, love."_

She closed the door and looked at him with a vixen's stare, _"Do you mind being late for a few minutes?"_ She asked with a smirk, her tone — **_naughty._**

"Uhh..." He smiled nervously, his eyes coincidentally going down to her curvy waist.

And at this moment, Scout knew he fucked up.

 _Was he really going to get out of this one?_

Tracer began her move...

 _"Think about it, Scout..."_ She walked up closer to him, courageously grabbing his clothed crotch, feeling a small bulge beneath it, which was bound to get bigger.

Scout exhaled deeply as her hand grabbed his non-erected member.

 _"There's a bed that's just there, **begging** to be messed up by a couple of wild blokes."_ She said, trying to persuade him into a fuck session that would make him late for his next training session — no doubt!

And it wasn't like Scout had a choice!

She had him getting bigger with each second that passed.

 _It was too easy for her!_

Scout was groaning lightly at how good she was rubbing at his growing erection. His breaths were getting quicker by the second as well...

 _Temptation was controlling him..._

 _"Fuck..."_ He muttered as she grabbed at his bulge. _"You're making it hard to say no, sweet cheeks."_

And it _was_ hard to say 'no'.

He couldn't say 'no' to a girl that was totally **blessing** his erection with the touches and rubs of her hand. He couldn't say 'no' to a girl that was going to give him one of the best feelings a man could ever experience in life. He couldn't say 'no' to a girl that was lust-hungry for him...

 _... He couldn't say 'no' to Tracer._

 _"I'll take that as a yes then."_ She grabbed his shirt with her free hand, _"Come here, you_ _fucking lover boy."_

Tracer pulled on Scout's shirt and walked backwards to her bedroom, an obedient Scout obeying her excited pull.

Scout was now wondering if it was worth it to ask if Tracer would be giving him anymore 'sidetracks' on the way back to the training sections...

The positives about Tracer's 'sidetrack', was that he would be having sex with her — _which felt like **bliss** the last time he did it with her._

But the negatives about her sidetrack, was that he was going to be late for a training session he was supposed to be present for...

But his thoughts about the negatives seemed to be put to a halt, as he heard the slam of a door behind him.

Scout turned around, not even knowing that he had been pulled into, what he assumed — was her bedroom.

His thoughts about the negatives were put to a **complete** halt, when he felt soft, rosy lips landing on his.

His eyes widened in slight shock, _but only for a moment_ as he calmed down eventually, in which he was starting to move his lips against her's with the passing seconds of blossoming romance between the two...

 _"Mmm... Scout..."_ Tracer moaned out.

 ** _Scout felt unconscious... and not the bad type._**

He then began to act off of instinct — which had everything to do with making the opposite gender **beg** for his affection.

Scout pulled apart from her lips and moved his mouth down to her neck — _her soft, delicate skin,_ being reddened in a spot because of what he was doing to it...

 _It seems Scout took a note from her books._

 _He gave her a love bite._

 _Tracer was in bliss..._

 _"Hnghhh! Scoouut!"_ She howled out his name, letting him do whatever he wanted to do to her.

Scout kissed and sucked harder on her neck, his hands keeping her in a firm hold while exploring her curvy body with interest.

Eventually, his hand found the soft, firm hump of her rear...

 **His favourite...**

Tracer gasped as she felt his hand go along it...

With a strong, dominating grip — He squeezed into it, slapping it with much interest, signalling to her that he was going to control the pace this time.

 _"Oh god... fuck me, Scout..."_ She squeaked out, almost out of breath because of how **good** he was doing her at the moment.

Scout growled as he stopped sucking on her neck.

"You're gonna be screaming that in just a second, darling," He took hold of her slim frame and placed her onto the clean bed.

As he placed her on the bed with her back laid down, he quickly got on top of her with his knees either side of her legs, his head nearing her region.

 _"Gonna make you moist, so I can get inside ea_ _sier... you'd like that, ain't ya?"_ He muttered... with a tone that was so damn _hot_ to Tracer...

 _Just hearing him say that made her moist._

Scout pulled at the waistband of her grey joggers, revealing the orange laced panties that was covering her tasty womanhood.

He chuckled lightly, _"What's with you and orange, sweet cheeks?"_ He asked as he pulled her panties down slightly.

Tracer couldn't reply properly as she was close to approaching a dream-like state of consciousness.

 _The excitement was lulling her._

 _"Ahhh... can't, I dunno-"_

"Never mind, don't answer," He cut in, "you won't be able to once I start fuckin' you." He said.

Tracer buckled her hips as she heard him say that, almost _wishing_ that his cock was fitted deep inside of her already.

With a swift pull, he pulled her pants completely off of her legs, and with a gentle tug of his teeth, he bit the thin straps of the protective clothing and tugged away at it with his mouth. He continued to tug away at the piece of clothing until it was completely off of her fine legs — leaving her completely exposed to the sex-hungry Mercenary.

He now had full control over her legs, and he adored it with a _passion._

His hands rubbed up and down her calves, he embraced every inch of her lower body as he slowly advanced, eventually inching closer to her thighs.

He stopped his hand from advancing further when it reached the inside of her thighs, just _**inches**_ away from her warm pool.

"Hm. You're already wet." He noticed, grinning at her, staring at her pink jewel with the intents of sticking himself deep inside of it.

"So fuck me already... _**fuck me, Scout!"**_ She said with an irritated tone.

"I was gonna eat you out, but-"

 _She wanted his cock._

 _"Fuck. Me!"_ She interrupted, begging for his length.

He obliged.

Scout unbuckled his belt and undid the zipper of his pants as it loosened down to his thighs, which only left his boxers as the clothing that prevented his member from springing out.

 _He pulled it down._

It came out.

Tracer bit her lower lip as she stared at him — _nervous and excited for his length to take her once again._

 _Scout lowered his body down on Tracer's in order to get himself to enter her with a suitable angle._

 _ **He thrusted inside of her...**_

"Ugh!" Tracer grunted as he put it in.

It was less hurtful for her than the first time she did it with him, but regardless, his length still packed a punch against her unbelievably tight pussy.

 _"Fuck..."_ He exhaled deeply.

He thrusted again...

 _"Oh- Fuck yes!"_ She gasped out.

 _It felt even better the second time that Scout had done it, the familiar pleasure from earlier in the day was finding it's way back to his body..._

Her breath was pacing at a quick rate after the first few waves of his pumps.

 _"... Fuck!"_ He growled sharply as the familiar pleasure started to course throughout his body.

He thrusted inside of her...

 _Again, and again... until she started to scream his name._

The tempo and the rhythm he was fucking her with was mind-numbing.

 _It was amazing._

"HNGHH! YES, SCOUT! _FUCK ME HARDER!"_ She screamed out, not caring how loud and excessive she was being, because her whole room was soundproof.

 _She was feeling wild at the moment... and it wasn't much of a surprise because of how good he was fucking her._

 _The way he made her scream for more of his thrusts, attributed to how wild she truly was at the moment._

The way his cock would freeze her slim body with his satisfying length, was seriously - **_fucking_** _**her up.**_

Since Scout's body was lowered onto Tracer's, his mouth was near her ear, which meant that she could hear _every hot, little growl and groan_ that was coming out of his mouth. Hearing his sounds of approval just meant she had more of a reason to have a drowsy smile on her face.

Scout continued to thrust down on her, but this time, he was maintaining direct eye contact with her eyes as he suspended himself above her.

He could see that Tracer's eyes were twitching due to how much force he was packing inside of his humps.

His deep groans made her want to hear even more of him...

 _"Talk dirty- Hngh... talk **dirty** to me you sexy wanker..."_ She muttered dreamily.

He obliged with a sly grin.

He took a deep breath as he maintained his pacing.

 _"You're so fucking tight, Tracer."_ He kept thrusting, _"Fuck... I... I'd fuck you every night just so you could call me_ _the_ _best..."_ He kept thrusting, _"Fuck, you're so damn gorgeous!"_ He kept thrusting... _"Hnghh_ _... I... I- love you, Tracer- Fuck!"_

He broke eye contact for just a second as his thrusts became out of rhythm, but he recovered quickly.

He kept thrusting down on her as he started to lightly caress her face with one of his free hands, his breath and his tempo steady.

 _It was so much for Tracer to handle._

Scout's gorgeous eyes peering down on her's. His smooth words softening her up; effectively turning her into butter. His long, hard length continuously ramming inside of her with no intent of stopping... _and his warm hands that had such a gentle touch applied to it — was caressing her cheeks — ALL at the same time!_

 ** _How could she be able to handle this?!_**

Tracer's thoughts were hazy, her moans were excessively loud without her knowledge, and her throat was beginning to get raspy from all the screaming.

 _She didn't even know how much time had passed. She felt like she was inside of her zone._

She was experiencing _so much pleasure,_ that she was certain that she would have an overdose of it if he continued.

 _But would it be bad to have an overdose of pleasure?_

Nope!

If anything, it would be considered heaven for Tracer if she got an overdose of it...

As Scout thrusted, he went down on Tracer's lips, with his hand holding the side of her cheek.

As he kissed her, his breaths were starting to pace, and the same was for her as well.

 _"Fast- faster..."_ Tracer managed to squeak out, before being taken by his passionate lips again.

After 5 seconds of pure embrace with her lips, he pulled out of the kiss.

 _"I'm gonna fuck you until I cum all over that pretty lil' face of your's."_ He whispered gently.

 _Seriously, what did Tracer do to deserve such a hot, fucking beast like Scout?_

 _And his sex as well?!_

 _Fuck, he was **good!**_

Tracer whimpered at this, but not because she was afraid of his release — oh no, _she wante_ _d him to cum all over her._

He was just _fucking her so hard_ , that it became difficult for her to let out the proper replies to a sentence of his.

He then began to thrust into her slim, tight frame at a slightly quicker pace than before, tiny drops of sweat were now starting to form on his face due to how hard he was working her.

She blindly gripped his face in a desperate attempt to hold on to reality. Once her hands found his face, she knocked off his cap and ravaged through his hair. She _grabbed_ , _weaved_ and _pulled_ onto his strands as he continued to fuck her, finally finding some proper stabilization to use instead of her own bed sheets.

Her pulling on his hair only caused him to go faster... and **_harder._**

The bed started to creak continuously as Scout went to town on Tracer's wet clit.

The mattress was bouncing up and down with the combined weight of the runners thoroughly enjoying what was happening in the moment, and the intensity of Scout's thrusts wasn't helping the cleanliness of the bed either.

The blankets were wrinkled in the corner due to Tracer's wild grip and the pillows fell out of order because of how strong the bed was shaking.

 _"Harder, Scout! Harder!"_ She screamed.

Her hands went to his back, which she raked and gripped her nails onto in order to prevent him from making her lose herself.

Scout snarled at the sharp, feel-good pain piercing his upper back. He loved how feisty she was, and in response to her actions, **_he went even harder._**

The bed must've been trembling by now, because Scout was **fucking her up.**

His hips were hitting against her's at a quick pace, his cock going even faster.

The _harder_ he gave it to her, the _louder_ she screamed.

Her legs tightened around his waist, her fingers pierced deeper onto his back... _her moans became **ferocious** as she felt her pulsing release._

 _"Scout..."_ She whimpered his name softly, _"I'm coming!"_

Hearing this made him go faster.

Her fragile body was being railed so hard by Scout, that she was literally **bouncing** along with the bed as he fucked her.

 _Her pussy liked it, evident because of what she was soon to release on his member._

 _"Scout, I'm gonna cum!"_ She yelled out wildly.

Her legs tightened and her hips buckled...

 _"Aughh! Fuuck!"_

 _She was screaming._

She bit onto her lips to contain her orgasm... but...

 _It was no use._

 _Tracer came._

 _She screamed and trembled as she finally came over his cock. Her eyes twitched, her screams became coarse, her hips jerked violently as her legs tightened harder around him._

Her juice was spilled all over his length as Scout slowed his pace of thrusts.

Scout let out a shaky moan as she released all over him.

 _God, her pussy felt_ _ **good**_ _. Scout's eyes widened, gasping out at how cozy her walls felt around him._

Her cum seemed to make his length even warmer when it was inside of her...

 _"Only a couple more thrusts, sweet cheeks... fuck, you feel good!"_ He growled deeply.

 _Despite the intense levels of pleasure she was in, she still had enough of a grip on reality to think properly!_

 _She still_ _wanted his cum... she wanted it **now!**_

 _"Fuck me faster! Fuck me, Scout! Cum on me!"_ She screamed coarsely, her throat was feeling the affect of her _wild side_ kicking into place...

The bed really began to shake.

His breath was beginning to break, but a dose of energy soon travelled through him.

 _"Can't stop now can't stop now can't stop now."_ He quickly muttered to himself.

 _He continued to give it to her as hard as he could..._

His body was heated and his face was focused, his goal was just in sight...

Blissful seconds passed by, and Scout soon felt a kick...

 _"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum- I'm gonna cum!"_ He growled deeply to her.

Tracer was now in alarm, readying for his release.

 _"Mmm_ _! Come all over me, love... fuck me up fuck me up, please!"_ Tracer begged, using the last of her energy she had stored in her to say the words.

But Scout didn't want to pull out, because she felt so damn good — _And she was so wa_ _rm and **tight** inside, it was like her walls itself wanted him to cum inside..._

 _But he couldn't say no._

 _ **Not** to Tracer._

 _So with a stiff pull of his cock, he pulled out... and he came all over Tracer..._

 _It took a lot out of him to pull out... but he managed..._

 _"Hngh!"_ He exhaled deeply as he released, spreading his seed everywhere on her face — doing as she pleased.

She closed her eyelids as his semen hit against her face.

 _Warm, thick spurts of white — soon to be all over her face..._

Spurt after spurt, Scout felt like fainting. His mouth remained wide open with heavy groans pouring out of it. Bliss was doing a number on him at the moment, and he couldn't do anything about it... but then again, _why would he?_

It was like heaven was throwing him a party inside of his body, _he felt amazing..._

Scout finally paced his breath after releasing the last of his load onto her gorgeous features.

 _"Holy fuck..."_ Was all he could say after coming on her face.

His jerking slowly came to a stop as his body began to falter...

 _"Crap..."_ He breathed out.

" _I'm spent!"_ He groaned out, feeling defeated as he inhaled deeply.

He pulled up his boxers and his pants, and laid down tiredly beside her.

Much to their surprise, **both** Tracer and Scout were completely out of breath. They were laid out, together on the bed.

Tracer was trying to regain her breath after the _**amazing**_ fuck she received from him. During this time, she used her fingers to collect any of Scout's seed that had been left on her face — licking it off clean once she found it.

Eventually, she finished cleaning up her face with her fingers, and the two runners laid down in silence, each one trying to collect their cool and their surroundings after an intense session of sex...

Not even a _minute_ has passed, and Tracer broke the calm ice between them...

 _"Scout..."_ She said, looking up at the ceiling with drowsy eyes.

 _"... 'Sup?"_ He replied back, his voice - exhausted.

 _"That... was quick!"_ She said with a tired giggle, ending in a relaxed sigh, _"Bloody hell..."_

Scout scoffed as he looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, next time we fuck... I probably gotta go quicker than this, right?"

"Not exactly..."

 _Wait!_

 _What was she talking about?! She would love that!_

She quickly corrected herself so she wouldn't give Scout the wrong impression.

"I-I mean- I _wouldn't mind it!_ But how about some different positions next time, love?" She suggested.

"Ah crap. I'm guessin' you got tired of lookin' at my awesome face?"

"Oi! That's rubbish!" She turned her head to look towards him.

 _"I will never get tired of seeing your face, love."_ She whispered softly.

Though there were stains of some of his cum left on her face, she still looked innocently sweet and _pure_ despite the explicit marks.

 _Oh, how he loved how gorgeous she was!_

Scout looked back at her, "I should be saying that to _you,_ babe."

 _"But you didn't, so let me be the first to do so."_

Scout laughed at her, _"Ladies first, am I right?"_

Tracer simply smiled back at him, loving the positivity that was contained in his laugh.

He sighed, finding it hard to break his stare with Tracer.

He found it even harder to do so, when she decided to get closer to him, basically cuddling with him as her leg was hoisted across his waist, her arm placed across his chest.

When she hoisted her leg across his waist, he could _feel_ the wetness of her clit seeping through his shirt, and since his shirt was slightly cut off at the bottom, he could _feel_ _even more_ of her moistness maintaining it's presence on his lower chest...

He let out a quiet chuckle at feeling her wetness, _"Looks like someone's still wet."_ He muttered.

"It'll dry out eventually, love." She replied.

He snuggled closer to her in response, still keeping his stare strong on her eyes.

They were just smiling at each other... both of them in awe of how beautiful their partner was.

"... Do you think their gonna be mad at me if I come an hour late?" He asked.

 _"Oh, sod it. They'll understand if I back you up."_ She replied.

He examined her neck, and what he saw _surprised_ him...

 _It was a love bite._

The one he gave to Tracer differed in size compared to the one she gave to him — his bite was bigger, and deeper in colour.

"Hey... look at that," He glided his thumb along the mark he gave her, "... It looks like I gave ya one of those love bites."

She had her hand keep his thumb on the spot, "I thought so too, love. The way you kissed at my neck felt so damn aggressive..."

 _"Oh..."_ Scout slightly winced at hearing this, his concern kicking in.

Tracer noticed, quickly reassuring him, "... but it's not like it's anything bad... If anything, it feels bloody amazing, which of course, _makes you feel more amazing — which I do not mind at all."_

"Really?" Scout asked, slightly shocked that she enjoyed him more when he was being aggressive.

 _He already knew he did **not**_ _have the heart to treat her with roughness. She was so fragile and so pure... he just couldn't._

"Yes, _really..._ I must say, it's such a turn on whenever you take control."

"I dunno, sweet cheeks... the only time I feel like when I wanna take control is when I... _uh..."_ He slightly blushed, breaking eye contact with her for a second, feeling embarrassed at what he was going to say.

" _'When you...?'_ Go on, love." She snuggled closer to him, her hand slightly tightening against his, _"I'm all ears."_

What Scout was going to say included something about her ass...

 _"Ugh. Don't get mad at me. But I like takin' control whenever I grab your butt..."_

Tracer scoffed at him, slightly blushing herself, _"Blimey, Scout- why would I get mad at that?"_ She grabbed his face and turned his head towards her, _I'm bloody flattered!"_ She said, starting straight into his eyes.

"Seriously? Wait... that means you'll be okay if I do it some more, right?"

 _"Yes!_ God, Scout! Please do!" She said, her hands softening around his face.

"Oh okay... that's good to hear. I'll keep that in mind for later, sweet cheeks."

"Sure... but can I ask you something, love?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you feel like taking control whenever you grab my arse?" Tracer asked.

Scout himself didn't know the answer to that.

"Again - _I dunno._ I guess it's just... umm, instincts or something like that." He said, saying things just to answer her question.

Apparently, it worked.

"Whatever it is, make sure you do it some more, cause shite, you're a bloody beast whenever you do so."

 _But with Scout, that was a given!_

"Sweet cheeks, I don't think you have to worry 'bout me **not** grabbing your ass — cause I'm going to do it every time we fuck, tellin' you that right now."

"Oh? And what if you don't?" She asked rhetorically.

"Don't gotta answer that, cause it's always gonna happen."

"It didn't happen this time." Tracer noticed, giving him a sly smirk.

"Umm, that was cause I was too busy lookin' at your sexy face, which made me not wanna look away from you's-" He said quickly, inhaling deeply after his sentence ended. "BUUUUT, _every fuck, starting from **now** ,"_ He restated, "... I'll be grabbing ya cute lil' butt like it was a fat, fat piece of- of... uhh... _cake_ or- or something... Heh, anyways- You can guarantee that! Capiche?"

She giggled at how he described and compared her rear.

 _"Yes, Scout. Capiche."_ She replied.

She sighed heavenly as she snuggled even _closer_ to him, her body cuffed to his.

He looked up at the ceiling and yawned, evident that he was slowly getting drowsy the longer she held onto him.

He then looked back at her.

"... I have a feeling they ain't gonna be too happy if I show up... what like... _10 minutes late?"_ He muttered to her. "Or maybe it might be 20 minutes... cause I been gone for a while."

Tracer hugged him harder with the arm that was laid across his chest at hearing this.

"Sod them... I'll just tell them you had to take a big crap, or something of that nature." She replied, giggling right after she said so.

 _"Really?_ And they'd believe you?"

"Of course! They believe everything I say, love!"

Scout turned his head to look at her, cocking a brow, _"Everything?"_ He asked.

She smiled with guilt, "Umm... _almost, everything."_ She re-stated, giving him another contagious giggle.

He sighed and stayed silent for a while, contemplating whether he should go back to the training sessions that he had to complete — Or, stay and cuddle with the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen, which undoubtedly, was _Tracer._

He made up his mind quickly.

"... well, if you say so."

"Yaaay!" She cheered tiredly, hugging onto his body tightly, "I knew you wanted to cuddle with me!" She said, ecstatic to have her own personal _'teddy bear'_ for some more minutes.

"Oh, hey- Can I have that smartphone ya promised me a while ago?" Scout asked.

Tracer groaned, _"Ughhh..._ I was hoping you'd forget about it, but it doesn't seem like that's the case..." Tracer lifted her arm up weakly and pointed to the top of a dresser.

"It's over there, love," She quickly let her arm fall back into place, across his chest, _"But don't you dare touch it right now, or else I'll clobber you."_ She warned.

He rolled his eyes.

 _"OoOooOo, real scary."_ He chuckled, "Ahh... don't worry, Tracer. I don't wanna get my ass kicked by you, so you don't gotta worry."

 _"Scout!"_ She playfully slapped his face.

She laughed out at him, and snuggled her head closer to him.

Scout became even more comfortable in his position, a dumb grin attached to his face.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's see who can sleep quicker. Winner gets... _I don't know,_ but whoever wins gets something."

"Honestly, the winner doesn't have to receive anything in return. Let's just do this for the sake of it." Tracer suggested, "Sound good?"

It was surprising to hear _that_ from Tracer's mouth, because Scout thought it was a forsure way for her to get him to do _anything_ that she wanted him to do (which included everything about him having sex with her) — IF she had won the game...

Scout raised a brow, _"Really?-_ Uh, I mean, _sure!"_ He softened his features, "... That sounds cool."

She smiled at him, giving him a short kiss on the cheeks as she closed her eyes.

 _"I love you, Scout... never leave me."_ Tracer whispered.

Scout closed his eyes and brought her in closer to him.

 _"I ain't leaving you, Tracer... I promise."_ He whispered.

The inseparable pair of runners then slept in silence, embracing each other as they drifted to a peaceful sleep...

 ***Watchpoint Gibraltar, Winston's quarters***

The brilliant scientist gorilla, known as Winston, was sitting down in his chair, examining the identification sheet of the man that Lena, (aka, _Tracer)_ had brought in for the batch of recruits of Overwatch.

The man's examination was interesting — as Lena claimed to Winston, that he was from _the past._

The bold claim alone was interesting enough, but what really made the scientist's jaw drop, was the man's _date of birth._

Winston examined the man's unusual identification sheet on the screen of his supercomputer.

 ** _Overwatch Database - Recruit ID #_** ** _0211_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Name: Jeremy ? (Missing! : Last name required)_**

 ** _Date of birth: 1945/?/?Missing?_**

 ** _Occupation: Unknown._**

 ** _Place of birth: Boston, Massachusetts, USA_**

 ** _Race: Caucasian_**

 ** _Ethnicity: White_**

 ** _Height: 5'10 (177.8 Cm)_**

 ** _Weight: 125 lbs_**

 ** _Eye Color: BLU_**

 ** _Hair Color: BROWN (Dark)_**

 ** _Missing - Last Name, Day of Birth, Month of Birth, Occupation_**

 ** _END_**

Winston zoomed in on the recruit's date of birth, cocking a brow at the four numbers - _1945._

 _"There's no way..."_ He mumbled, "... Athena." The gorilla called out.

"Yes, Winston?" The A.I. Known as 'Athena' responded.

"May you examine this recruit's identification sheet for me, please? He asked.

"Yes, Winston."

"Thank you."

His screen switched onto a program, which bordered the identification sheet. There was a green line that was placed on the top of the page.

 _"Running program for - Faulty forms of identification... Checking for... Forgery."_

The green line then moved down slowly, scanning the sheet for any faultiness.

The CPU made a gentle humming sound as the program slowly scanned over the sheet of ID.

The green line scanned over the characters that Winston was most concerned about — _1945._

 _The program didn't detect anything faulty..._

After about two minutes of waiting, the program had completely finished scanning the recruit's unusual ID sheet. The program then displayed the sheet, with the word _'verified',_ bolded next to it.

 _"Program is done compiling — Result: Verified. Could not find any attempts at forgery when program was executed."_ The A.I. said, notifying Winston that the identification of the recruit was in fact - Legit.

 _Which meant that this unusual recruit, was really from **1945**... A century in the past._

 _"... thank you, Athena..._ umm..."

 _Winston was shocked... he didn't know what to say..._

 _"I'll..."_ He coughed, _"... I'll_ _notify you if I need your assistance."_ He said slowly. He closed the program and went back to the page that the recruit's ID sheet was on.

"Yes, sir."

This was both fantastic, and confusing at the same time.

Tracer had really came into contact with a man that was from the past!

The only way that this could've happened was if the man used some sort of device that could travel forward in time... like, _what else would've been a believable alternative other than a device that could time travel?!_

Winston yawned and relaxed back into his chair, peeling a banana as he tried to keep completely calm...

It was quite the day for Winston - in terms of ups and downs, and just straight _confusion_ in between...

His day started off by worrying about Lena, who he thought went missing, and being the deeply caring friend he was, he immediately tried to contact her comms, but was met with nothing but static. He even tried contacting her computer, _but that didn't work!_

One could've imagined the stress the gorilla was experiencing at the thought of losing Lena — his longtime friend.

But after a considerable amount of time had passed, his stress and his worries went away when she _finally_ picked up...

It was safe to say that Winston had a rude awakening...

It didn't stop there, though.

He was then notified about a new recruit that Lena had found for Overwatch during her report, but was immediately made aware that he was from the past - which was verified by both Lena, and just recently, his identification sheet.

The fact alone that Lena claimed something like that, was enough to put Winston's brain into a rush.

What made the situation a whole lot more confusing than what it already was, was that Lena had _already_ grown feelings towards the recruit, as evident from her adorable slip-ups when she was asked to describe him, whom she had **_just_** met.

Winston vaguely remembered the words she used to describe him with, such as, _'bloody perfect',_ and _'fit',_ and how could he forget — _'beautiful eyes'._

And judging from how shocked she sounded when she stuttered after using those words, he could automatically tell she was lying.

Winston knew that she wasn't straight, so to hear her describe a _man_ so... _positively,_ made him adjust his glasses and scratch his head.

 _Could she have been bisexual? Could he have been unaware of this fact the whole time he had known her?_

 _He'd have to talk to her girlfriend, Emily, about this... things weren't adding up._

2 and a half hours after the call or so, Lena came **barging** in his quarters after she had dropped the recruit off at the training sections.

And knowing how reckless she was, she probably knocked over a few of his projects when she went **barging** into his quarters... and as luck would have it, _she did - manage to knock over a few of his projects,_ which didn't bode well for the scientist's mood.

In Lena's hands was the chronal-accelerator that he had made for her, _and it was fully functional,_ but despite the appearance of the functional device, she claimed that there was something wrong with it - even though it did not look like it...

Winston's mind was already in a daze because of the sudden brain rush he received when he thought about the many possibilities that the technologies of the 1960's may have held.

He was contemplating if time travel truly was possible back in the 1960's like it sort of was currently _(though it was highly unstable, but still...)_. He was contemplating whether to believe Lena's words - even though she claimed she wasn't lying, and if she really was telling the truth, Winston's mind would've been blown away because of how advanced the 1960's were for their time!

But unfortunately, he had been pulled out of his thoughts by his loud, hyper, dear friend, _Lena._

He had been asked to fix the chronal-accelerator, and after examining the device, he found something that had managed to harm the inside circuits of the device - _A bullet._

This caused a malfunction inside of the machine that luckily, wasn't _severe_ enough to send Lena back into an infinite time warp, but to the point where she wasn't able to use it's abilities properly for a set amount of time. (Her blink and her recall).

When she had brought it in for examination, the device was glowing it's normal blue, but it wouldn't be for long, as the device would eventually malfunction, then go into a state of black - eliminating the blue glow until the device would kick back into working condition, and then rinse and repeat, until the circuits were harmed even further overtime.

And if the circuits were fried, he'd have to say goodbye to Lena until he found a way to repair the fried insides of a Chronal-Accelerator, _which was already difficult to fix - as the parts were rare and pristine..._

But Winston couldn't have that happening to Lena! Not to her! So, being the good friend that he was, he fixed it for her, which took about an hour of his time, and boy was she _ecstatic!_

She was cheering and jumping on the spot as her chronal-accelerator was fixed by him!

For Winston, it was was always worth it to see a smile on Lena's face. He wanted her to be happy, because that was what she deserved in life!

But it wasn't like he was feeling all _giddy_ about fixing it in the end, as he was slightly feeling the affects of fatigue after fixing the complicated device.

He wanted to talk with Lena about the unusual recruit, but she was gone _in a heartbeat_ as soon as she strapped it back onto herself.

At least she said 'thanks'...

And now, he had to deal with this unusual identification sheet of a man that was **legitimately** from the past.

It was an interesting day for Winston so far...

 _ **But things would take a wild, unexpected turn...**_

A loud, ear-piercing sound suddenly rang around the gorilla, annoying him as he raised both hands to the side of his head, covering his ears from the high-frequency sound.

"Agh!" Winston snarled, accidentally dropping his unfinished banana.

 _"Preposterous!"_ He screamed as he witnessed the banana hitting against the ground, breaking in half because of the height it was dropped from.

If Winston wasn't frustrated earlier, he was certainly _**fuming**_ now... a wasted banana was nothing to be happy about!

 _"Athena!"_ He called out.

He didn't even wait for a reply, which was uncharacteristic of him.

 _"What is the source of this devilish sound?!"_ He yelled irritatingly, still covering his ears.

It may not have been the _smartest_ decision to ask the A.I. what the source of the sound was, _while_ the ringing frequency was _still_ in effect, but who could blame the scientist?

 ** _A perfectly good banana was just wasted._**

Unsurprisingly, Winston _still_ couldn't hear anything else but the annoying ringing sound that was attempting to render his ears deaf.

 _It was doing a good job so far._

Winston groaned, as all he could do in this situation, was wait it out until the ringing ceased to make a sound.

Winston scrunched his huge hands closer against his ears, hoping to block out the ear-piercing sound that was slowly destroying him...

After 30 seconds of the irritating noise floating around in the air, it eventually came to an end.

 _"Ugh, glad that's over."_ Winston sighed in relief, taking his hands off the sides of his head once the ringing had stopped.

 _ **But not so fast...**_

A nauseating bang then came out of nowhere, seemingly blowing the sound barrier for a split second, which made Winston wince in pain.

 _"AGHH!"_ Winston snarled out, holding his head once again.

Luckily, the sound was only present for a split second, but that didn't mean it wasn't as bad as the earlier ringing — which was _equally_ as bad as this one.

Winston took his hands off of his head and immediately began to collect himself, taking deep, calm breaths before speaking, and cautiously readying his hands for protection from the sound _if needed._

 _... He waited for ten seconds..._

 _And no sound came._

Winston deemed it safe to talk.

"Athena..." Winston said.

"Yes, sir?" The A.I. responded.

"Can you investigate the source of those two high frequency sounds... _please?"_ He asked, in slight shock from how nauseating the sound was.

"Investigating source of-"

Athena was cut off by an emergency script in her systems.

The script was to be played whenever there was a suspicious spike in energy levels...

The script activated.

 _ **"WARNING - ENERGY LEVELS HAVE SPIKED. LOCATING SOURCE."**_

The A.I. made a loud humming sound until it found the source of where the abundance of energy was flowing through.

 ** _"ENERGY SPIKE DETECTED AT - SOUTHERN OUTSKIRTS OF LONDON - NEAR POSITION OF -HIGHWAY M23."_**

Winston's supercomputer then flashed back to life as a map was shown on screen, and it felt like déjà-vu when he had seen it...

 _This was the either close to or at same area where the red aura had been formed earlier..._

There were 10 red, pulsing circles on a location that Athena had marked on his maps program.

"Give me the live surveillance of this area!" Winston said urgently.

Athena released a negative whir, "Negative, sir. Area does not have suitable device for - _live surveillance."_

"Give me the live surveillance of the area that is the closest to the area of affection!" He re-stated.

"Affirmative, sir."

The monitor of Winston's supercomputer automatically switched to a live feed of the area that was being affected by the enormous levels of energy that was circulating around it.

What the live feed shown, were 10 red beams that were forming in the air, heading straight down to the ground. The live feed couldn't see where the beams were landing because of the various buildings and trees that obscured the vision, but it could very well see the formation of all the beams up in the sky.

Winston sputtered.

 _"This is improbable! What is the cause of this?!"_ The gorilla stressed. "Athena!" He called out.

"Yes, sir?"

"Send _Tracer,_ to the affected area. I'm also gonna need a strike team to escort her on the way there..." He adjusted his glasses and observed the multiple red beams peering down from the sky.

 _"It's possible that the recruit may have caused that red aura to form earlier... what if these beams are associated with that man..."_

He started to theorize.

What if the 10 red beams may have been related with the lone red aura that Athena had identified earlier _(which was the same one that Lena had investigated earlier as well)._

If that was the case, _then he could've very well expected a few individuals from the **past** to arrive in the area, since that the unusual recruit from 1968 was the one that may have caused the formation of the red aura earlier, what were the chances of multiple red beams **not** containing some individuals that weren't supposed to be from this year?_

Winston had those chances listed as a 'most likely'.

"Athena. Assemble a unit of 5 soldiers to escort _Tracer,_ towards the area of high energy levels."

"Affirmative, following commands."

Winston scratched his head as he continued to examine the live feed.

"What if that recruit is associated with those red beams?" Winston questioned himself.

It was a question that had him contemplating about whether or not it was a good idea to send the recruit along with the strike team and Lena, to the energy-spiked area.

"Would you like to hear my input, Winston?" Athena asked.

"What do you think?" The gorilla asked, "Do you think that this... this... _individual,_ may have something to do with these high spikes of energy accumulation recently?"

"Affirmative. It is most likely that - _#0211_ \- Has had involvement in areas with high energy levels." The A.I. claimed.

"Hmm... that's probable..."

"Recommendation: Apply - _#0211_ \- to escort - _Tracer_ \- and a unit of 5 along to area of energy spike."

Winston wondered if it was a smart move to send a recruit along with Lena and the others...

 _What if the red beams contained potential hostiles?_

If it did - He was most likely putting the lives of Lena and 5 Overwatch soldiers at risk by investigating this area, and to risk the life of the unusual recruit as well?

But fortunately, Winston had enough trust in Lena, and the personnel accompanying her - to handle whatever that might come in their path.

If she could handle being a vital part of liberating King's Row during the Omnic Crisis and various other operations, then she could handle anything else... with support, of course.

As for the recruit, he had no idea of his capabilities, but he placed enough trust in his personnel to protect him.

"Do you want to change orders given to - _Tracer_ \- and soldiers?" Athena asked.

"Yes... do so, include ID - _0211 -_ To be assembled along with Tracer's unit."

"Affirmative."

The speakers on the base grounds blared to life as Athena authorized the command given to her by Winston.

The speakers blared, commanding the attention of every personnel on base grounds.

"PROTOCOL: ASSEMBLE - Codename: _Tracer,_ please report to Dropship 1 for assembly. Soldiers — _0030, 0035, 0050, 0099 and 0200,_ please report to Dropship 1 for assembly,"

The speakers emitted a gentle whirring sound for about 5 seconds, then went back online.

"... Recruit - _#0211_ \- please report to Dropship 1 for assembly."

"I hope I made the right choice." Winston muttered as he examined the red beams on the live feed.

"Orders have successfully been given out. Said soldiers are currently performing stage 1 of task given. Would you like to request anything else?" Athena asked.

"No thanks, Athena."

"Affirmative."

A lot was going through Winston's mind.

What did those red beams contain? Did it contain people from the past?

How in the hell was a man from 1945 able to make it to the year 2080?

How was technology so advanced in the 1960's?

 _And was Lena really growing feelings for the recruit? Despite what she had said about her preference for females only?_

"Athena, contact Tracer... tell her to stay safe." Winston said.

"Affirmative. Will contact when units are assembled on Dropship 1."

"Thank you."

All that Winston had to do, was stay in contact with Lena's team during or either after the examination of the energy riddled area...

 _He was anxious to say the least..._

* * *

 **Hmm, I wonder what those 10 red beams are there for... In the same place where Scout crashed back in Chapter 1 too?**

 **Weird!**

 **Also, Scout and Tracer cannot get enough of each other - The lemon proves it, lol. **

**Winston also found out that Tracer was in fact, _not_ lying about her claim of the 'recruit' coming from the past - His identification sheet proved it, _1945_ is what it said on the ID sheet, and it was legitimate. **

**What's gonna happen when the mentioned soldiers knock on Tracer's door, and find out that there was a boy just conveniently with her... _alone_ in her personal room? How would she deal with that situation?**

 **What's really going on in Winston's garbled up mind - He was being bombarded by so much information and so much situations for a day, it was a lot to handle for a gorilla!**

 **What will Tracer's team find when they arrive in the energy-riddled area? What lies in front of them? Hostiles? People from the past? Maybe some paranormal force of some sort from the spirit realm?!**

 **I don't know!**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER(S), WHENEVER THAT MIGHT COME THRU!**

 **And with that being said, see ya in the next one :)**


	22. A Mercenary and his Old Crew

**Woah. Guy's, I am so sorry for the wait, foreal. I wish I had the time to update this story more consistently, but I can't find the time to do that no more.**

 **But enough of my rambling, cause I know you guys came to read the continuation - So lemme bless you guys up with a LONG CHAPTER (Longest chapter I wrote) for this story, because you guys seriously deserve it.**

 _ **(Things to know before continuing: Chapter is fully focused on the TF2 Cast, not Tracer or Scout, Horizontal line = A minor time-skip)**_

 **Read up, and enjoy :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19: A Mercenary and his Old Crew_**

 _The teleporter worked..._

 _The **prototype teleporter,** to be specific..._

 **It worked.**

Since the Mercenaries were already used to being discombobulated by a teleporter that they had to use on every battle with BLU, then they could surely handle the effect of traveling a full century into the future... right?

Well... _no... not exactly._

With this completely different teleporter, it was worse than being discombobulated.

It felt like the mind has officially activated 'Panic-mode' and gave the illusion that _tim_ _e_ was going to **break** on itself.

It was like nothing seemed _real_ as the only things that could be seen were big, vast lines of blank white, rapidly glazing through the body, giving each individual the feeling of traveling towards something _very_ quick.

What made the experience even worse, was the longevity of it.

 **10** , long minutes of enduring such a nauseating experience!

None of the Mercenaries were quite used to this, _especially_ Miss Pauling - who had never experienced what it was like to be put through a time warp of any sort... so the chances of her freaking out were very high.

But after the long, grueling 10 minutes of a surreal, nauseating experience - It would eventually come to a stop... but it wasn't even a calm stop.

The Engineer was the first of the 9 individuals to make it out of the time warp... and the first to witness the heart dropping height of his fall.

He screamed bloody mercy as he went crashing towards the ground.

His landing spot wasn't ideal either...

He landed in an area of solid ground that was nearby an odd-looking vehicle.

 _The vehicle looked strange from the vehicles he was used to seeing, despite the rust._

A loud _thump_ was audible from the height of the fall, and to his surprise — He was still alive!

A good year and a half of suffering from long falls during every battle have trained The Engineer's body to become more resistant to the burst of pain that would course through an average body after a long drop.

The Engineer groaned in pain as he stretched his body on the ground, _"Ugh... Christ almighty, that felt worse than those damn sticky bombs!"_ He wheezed to himself.

Old age came with the increased vulnerability to pain, and he was for sure feeling the effects of it.

He continued to groan in pain, at the same time, collecting his surroundings.

He adjusted his goggles while still on the ground, holding onto his hard hat as he slowly got up to his feet.

"I hope none of my gear got lost in that damn zone of white." He muttered to himself.

Slightly dazed, he checked his tool belt for any missing parts that may have potentially been lost in the rapid moving area of blankness.

But all the materials, metal, tools and schematics he brought along with him; were all in one shape - safe and sound in his tool belt.

 _Well... most of his metal flew off somewhere along the fall,_ _and that was as important as his materials and schematics._

 _But what about the rest of the Mercenaries that have came along with him?_

 _Especially, **Miss Pauling**!_

The poor lady, she must've been terrified!

The Engineer looked up at the grayed skies above to see that there was an influx of bright red holes that held nothing but white inside it. The outer edges of the circle... _vortex ,_ were bright red as well and seemed to have the same colour of thin and thick sparks spreading around in a sporadic manner.

And as expected, The Engineer has never _seen_ something quite like this...

The sound that these bright vortexes were creating was also phenomenal — A very high-pitched ring that had peaks and troughs of _'zaps'._

That was the sound that the 8 vortexes were generating.

Luckily, The Engineer wasn't reacting at all to the sound because of the hard hat that he wore, preventing the high-pitched sound from piercing into his ears.

It was probably due to 'Mann. Co's' high tendency for developing _all_ of their products with wacky side effects.

As The Engineer looked up, _something_ caught the peripheral of his eye. With a swift turn of his head, the vortex he was currently viewing pulsed with flashes of white and spread intensely with red sparks.

He squinted his eyes and he could automatically tell that it was The Heavy that had been popped out of the vortex of infinite-white.

The Russian's unmistakable Minigun that he keeps by his side at all times. The sheer size and bulk of the man and the black vest that he wore over his default RED apparel made him easy to identify from a distance.

Unfortunately for Heavy, his landing spot was much less preferable than Engineer's, as his landing spot contained a layer of branches and trees to fall straight through, and considering the big weight of the man, the branches would do little in stopping the full effect of his drop.

The Heavy's screams were quickly silenced when he fell through the first layer of trees.

"Oh damn. That ain't good." The Engineer cursed from a distance.

He shook off the remaining dizziness he had suffered from the fall and ran as quickly as his legs would allow him to run, all in an effort to get to the area where The Heavy had landed.

But with another distinct and familiar sound that was heard earlier — Another vortex piped up sporadically.

The Engineer turned around once again, to see the same process that had happened to The Heavy, now happening to The Demoman.

Similar to earlier, The Demoman popped straight out of the vortex, landing someplace close to where The Engineer had landed earlier.

And he of course was easily identified by the thick buckles that had inactive bombs hanging tight by his chest.

The Demoman made contact with the ground, in an area that was unscathed with grass, but rather dirt.

After he had landed, the 6 remaining RED Mercenaries came flying out of the grey skies.

The rambling Pyro, The patriotic Soldier, The terrified Medic, The grumpier-than-usual Sniper and The calm, but slightly frantic Spy — All came flying out of a vortex and onto the ground.

 _Now The Engineer was confused._

He didn't know who to go for!

There were so many of them that landed at the same time, but his concerns were automatically placed on The Pyro, as _it_ was the Mercenary that was landed closest to him.

The masked Merc hit the patch of grass with a thud and let out a pained muffle.

The Engineer ran towards its position as quick as his legs would allow him to go. Once he had made it to his teammate's position, he crouched over the mumbling Merc and inspected it.

Its mask had a slight scratch at the side, which was most likely caused from the initial impact of the long drop. Its murderous flamethrower was just a few meters away from its hands, and it's flare gun and it's iconic axe — were all still with its respective owner.

 _"Mphh..."_ The Pyro muffled confusingly, dazed as it looked around its surroundings.

"You took a long fall over there, partner." The Engineer gently rubbed the mask of the dazed Pyro, "Shake it off quick, we need to find the others, especially Heavy - I don't think he's too good in the position that he's in." He said, placing full priority on the Mercenaries that looked like they needed the help first.

Technically, _all of them_ needed help - But The Heavy needed it more because of the area he had landed in, which was _bombarded_ with trees that masked out his yells.

The Engineer helped The Pyro get up to its feet. The mumbler stumbled a few times, but it was experienced enough to prevent 'a few', from turning into 'a lot'.

 _"Mm-mmm Mm mmm..."_ The Pyro mumbled, holding it's gloved hand to the side of its mask as it shook it's head slowly.

"You ain't supposed to feel good after suffering a long drop like that, Pyro." The Engineer began to walk ahead, "Come on, let's go get our friend down by those trees. He could use the help."

He gestured at The Pyro to follow, but it wasn't following him...

Instead, it was looking up at the skies.

The Engineer stared at The Pyro confusingly, "What's holdin' ya up, partner?" He asked.

The Pyro let out an urgent mumble as it pointed it's finger to one lone vertex in the sky.

 _ **"MMMM!"**_ It mumbled loudly.

The Engineer turned his stare towards to where The Pyro was pointing at... _and what he saw made his heart drop._

 _It was Miss Pauling's turn to **fall** out of her vortex..._

The Engineer wouldn't have been too concerned if it was one of The Mercenaries that were falling out of the vortex, but this was _Miss Pauling._

She had never experienced the numerous bone-crackling drops and falls that The Mercenaries had to endure during their time on the battlefield with BLU.

Each one of their first falls caused them to limp. If it wasn't for The Medic's Medigun, it would be the end of them, _and her fall wasn't as nearly as high as their's..._

 _She would experience more than an awkward limp..._

 _She'd probably **die** upon impact._

"Missie ain't gonna be able to handle the fall!" He yelled urgently. He turned around to notify The Pyro, but the Mercenary was already gone.

It lifted it's flamethrower off the ground and ran to where it thought Miss Pauling was going to touch the ground.

Thankfully, it wasn't _miles_ away from their location, but it was still decently far, a casual jog wouldn't cut it. It'd have to be close to the speed of Scout if they wanted to reach the spot in time.

The Pyro didn't care about the distance — It's main priority was to keep her alive; that was it's priority with each individual it cared for, never hesitating to stand in front of death if it meant the safety of its teammate or friend.

But how was The Pyro going to save an airborne Miss Pauling?

The Engineer quickly connected the dots and realized what the masked Mercenary was planning to do in order to save Miss Pauling from the impact of the fall.

 _Its airblast would provide enough force to knock her back up into the air — similar to how a trampoline would knock a child back up in the air._ _This would allow The Pyro to have some time to break her fall by catching her, therefore preventing her from dying upon impact._

The Engineer applauded The Pyro's intentions, _"You smart son of a gun!"_ He mumbled as he ran up with it.

The Pyro was keeping its eyes trained on the descending lady in purple intensively, even while running towards her landing position — It's fingers hovering- _twitching_ over the compression option of its flamethrower.

"Fingers steady, Pyro!" The Engineer yelled encouragingly.

Miss Pauling was approaching the ground quick, her terrified screams all too obvious to the pair of Mercenaries.

The Pyro reached the spot. It stopped in its tracks and prepared to knock her back into the air with the 'compress' option on its flamethrower.

It focused to ensure the perfect timing of the airblast...

The Pyro pressed the trigger, and a familiar _'swoosh'_ of air blasted out from the nozzle of its weapon.

Thankfully, the torch wasn't lit, or else it wouldn't have been a pure release of air, but rather _flame._

 _Just as according to plan..._

The Pyro successfully airblasted Miss Pauling back several feet into the air before she could hit the ground.

The Pyro was going to catch her until it noticed The Engineer taking that role.

"I got her, I got her!" Engineer yelled, running towards the spot where she would land with outstretched arms that were ready to break her fall.

The Engineer grunted as he caught Miss Pauling in his arms.

Their bodies collided with one another, sending slight pain to his ribs. His body was knocked down to the ground as a result from her full body weight landing on his arms, but other than that, _Miss Pauling was safe... she had a slight bruise, but she was **safe.**_

She rolled off of his arms and lifted her head confusingly.

 _"Ugh... you're safe, missie,"_ Engineer muttered weakly, his arms felt heavy as she rolled off of it.

Miss Pauling was still in a daze after her free fall experience. Her mind was in shambles as it was giving her mixed signals — If whether she was really alive, or if her brain was playing a cruel trick on her.

The Pyro dropped it's flamethrower and ran over to Miss Pauling, who was laid down on her backside, still in disbelief if she was actually alive.

It let out an ecstatic mumble at seeing her alive and breathing.

 _"Mhmph!"_ It mumbled happily.

"Pyro... _am I alive?"_ She asked drowsily, confused and lost in her current state.

 _"Mm?"_ The masked Mercenary looked at her questioningly, wondering if she was being serious.

The Engineer got back up on his feet and groaned at the sharp pain erupting at his hips. He shook it off and crouched beside Miss Pauling.

"You're alive... and certainly _breathing_ , missie. You can owe it to Pyro over here, cause that blast of air saved you from becoming a part of the ground." Engineer said.

Miss Pauling rubbed her temple and uttered a quick 'thank you' to both The Engineer and The Pyro.

Pyro mumbled happily in response and helped her get up to her feet.

 _"Ugh... where is..., everyone?"_ She asked, still keeping a hand on her temple.

"Our same thoughts, Missus. I saw the big fella land over there by the trees," Engineer pointed to a mass of trees in the distance, "That's where me and Pyro were about to go off to... that is until we saw ya fallin' outta the sky - so the priorities were changed."

"I seriously can't thank you guys enough for this... mind telling me what the priority was before saving my ass?" She asked.

"Regrouping with the rest, finding out where each one of them landed." He replied.

She groaned, continuing to rub her temple. With the help of The Pyro, she got up to her feet, her brain experiencing a short rush as she stood up.

 _"Ugh..._ We... we should get on it now then. Umm, we have a time limit guys, don't forget."

"How long was the time limit again?" Engineer asked.

"Four days. And I'm assuming four days is gonna pass by normally even if we're possibly in the future, and... the sooner we can find Scout, and get back to 1968, the quicker we can get on with our jobs, and the quicker you guys can receive your paycheques," She groaned out disappointingly, remembering what she had to look forward to after this operation was complete.

 _"Oh..._ and not to mention the stacks of paperwork I probably have to do when I get back from this... _place."_ She ended uncertainly.

"So... where to?" She asked.

The Engineer pointed towards a mass of trees in the distance, "That way."

* * *

The 2 Mercenaries and the lackie walked towards the mass of trees, and while they walked, the 3 of them examined their surroundings.

The environment was plain. The area around them was littered with grass, and patches of dirt. To their distant side, was a road that seemed to connect to a highway of some sort.

The roads seemed to be in a more conditioned state than the ones back in the badlands. No cracks could be seen in the material that was used to make the roads.

When The Engineer landed, he immediately noticed an odd vehicle that looked way out of place to exist in the 1960's.

Near the strange vehicle, was a grey, 3-floor building that looked like it had been run-down a long time ago.

And completely opposite of the road, was a huge area that was _covered_ with forests and nature. It made the mass of trees that Heavy had landed in, look minuscule compared to a large amount of forest on the other side.

"I wonder where we are..." Miss Pauling asked suddenly.

"If I had to put my money on it - I'd say we're _far_ from 1968, and probably somewhere in the United Kingdom." Engineer replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"That bar of Australium had to have had an effect on my contraption. So I'm inclined to believe that the prototype brought us somewhere in the future... _900'000 Hours_ away from 1968 to be specific. What makes me believe it even more, that there was this one odd looking vehicle that looked like it wouldn't exactly _fit_ with the 1960's."

"Where?" She asked.

"Near that grey building." He pointed to a distant building in the distance, "It's all rusted up and such, but still... it don't look too familiar to me."

The Engineer examined the sky above them and noticed that no more of the red vortexes could be seen — Completely removed from the now calm, grey sky.

"So... we're really _in the future..."_ Miss Pauling whispered.

She looked excited and scared at the same time.

She had never been an avid fan of Sci-Fi, but she'd be lying if she said she _never_ thought of what the future could possibly look like.

She had heard it all - All the theories of Mankind finally achieving true unity with one another. And then, the popular belief of Artificial Intelligence being able to take control over it's human masters with the rapid advancement of technology, all the way to the most popular one, back when she overheard it in high school — Was that _Aliens_ we're going to enslave Humanity in the near future, and that humans were going to be nothing but a shadow of what they once were...

She didn't laugh at these theories, but she didn't exactly believe it either.

Miss Pauling found it interesting to think about. The future of the world, what it would look like even if it was only a century. How advanced would technology be? Would Australium still be a thing? Did RED and BLU still exist in the future?

All these questions in her mind, and no possible answer because she had no knowledge of what the future held for her, or anyone for that matter.

But thanks to the brilliant wit of The Engineer and The Medic — It was made possible to experience a century into the future...

And so far... _it was **nauseating** for her._

"That had to be one of the worst feelings I've ever had inside of me. Going inside that machine and experiencing... _that!_ _It- it just felt horrible!"_ She said, shuddering from how terrible the experience was.

Pyro nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"You can say that again, Miss. Travellin' through the prototype might be ten times worse than using a teleporter." Engineer replied.

"Can't relate. Never used one of your teleporters." She said, now starting to get an idea of what the Mercenaries had to go through on a daily basis.

"... Oh, and was Tavish sober or... _awake_ when you put him through the machine?" She asked.

The Engineer smirked, _"Heh..._ I _think_ he was. He was slurring like a baby when the doctor and I put him through, muttering something about his bottle of scrumpy."

"Oh... that sounds exactly like him... did you guys by any chance, see him fall out of the sky?"

Pyro shrugged with a confused mumble.

"Pretty sure I saw 'em going down with Doc and Frenchie," He pointed near the building he landed by, "Down near yonder."

"Okay, so after we get Heavy grouped up with us, we're gonna get the rest of them, right?"

The Pyro nodded in agreement.

"That's the plan, Miss." Engineer replied approvingly.

* * *

The more they continued to walk, the closer they got to the mass of trees that Heavy had landed in.

The trees were so thick, that it only allowed little sunlight to pierce through the openings of the leaves. What laid underneath the branches and thick collections of leaves above, were the vibrant brown bark of various trees. Short, lively grass scattered around... and in general — Just a _beautiful_ example of what true nature looked like.

 _"It's beautiful here."_ Miss Pauling commented, "I'd rather work in this type of weather than that frying pan weather of the desert." She said, liking the change of scenery already.

The Pyro seemed mesmerized by what true nature looked like, as it was slowly following a butterfly that was casually hovering around a tree. It giggled happily and clapped its hands, urging the butterfly to continue what it was doing.

The Engineer shot The Pyro a sassy look, "Aw. Would you look at that? Seems that Pyro likes it here too." He said to Miss Pauling.

"You know, first time I saw that... _thing._ I thought it came from hell. But clearly, I was wrong... just look at it!" She commented sweetly, adoring The Pyro for what it was _inside._

"It's a shocker, ain't it?" The Engineer chuckled, "Anyways, big fella should be nearby... saw 'em crashing through that big ole' nest of trees up above." He pointed above.

She winced, imagining the pain, _"Yikes._ That must've been a terrible fall-"

She was cut off by an alarmed mumble from The Pyro.

 _"Mmmm!"_ The Pyro pointed at a tree, scaring off the butterfly it was observing.

Both Miss Pauling and Engineer turned around to see what it was pointing at.

There was a large man sitting down against the tree with both of his hands placed on his knees.

 _It was The Heavy._

"Heavy!" The Engineer yelled.

The Russian immediately turned his head towards his fellow Mercenary.

 _"Engineer!"_ The Heavy tried to get up but instead snarled out in pain as his hands went back to his knees, making him sit back down against the wood.

 _"Ach! This is bad!"_ He growled out in pain. He bit on his lips, trying to hold in his sounds of pain.

 _"Where is rest of team?"_ He asked, keeping his eyes on his teammates as they moved closer towards him.

"They all been spread out. What happened to your knee?" Engineer asked.

"Is in bad shape. _Very bad shape._ Heavy landed on knee when fell down from trees above... is better than landing on head," Heavy said optimistically, "but still not good." He finished, rubbing the affected area of his knee.

 _"The Medic has to take a look at this, ASAP."_ Miss Pauling muttered.

Engineer nodded in agreement, "And a good thing it wasn't your head that you landed on... _damn._ We have to get the Doc to patch ya up." Engineer said.

"Wait. Can't you just build a dispenser for him?" Miss Pauling asked. "I've seen enough surveillance to know that the machine of your's saves lives on the daily."

"I would if I could, Missus. But unfortunately, I ain't got too much scraps or heaps of metal in my tool belt to work with, so building a dispenser is outta the equation."

Miss Pauling nodded understandingly in response.

The Engineer looked back at Heavy with a sigh, "I'm sorry, big fella. But your knees are gonna have to be able to function properly if you wanna continue on with this mission."

"Da." Heavy nodded, "Heavy must be able to walk to be useful to team." He replied.

A look of worry then flashed across his face, "Ah... have you seen my Sasha?"

Engineer looked at Miss Pauling, who gave him a shrug in response. He looked at The Pyro, who shrugged and mumbled confusingly.

He shrugged himself, "Afraid not, Heavy. We'll find it for you though. But first, you're gonna have to be able to get up on your own two feet before finding that gun of yours."

"Heavy understands. Find Doctor quickly so Heavy may be credit to team."

Engineer nodded, "Got it. Pyro," The Texan looked at his masked friend.

 _"Hm?"_ It mumbled questioningly.

"Keep watch over our friend over here while Missus and I look for the others, will ya?" He asked.

The Pyro gave out an ecstatic mumble — Always happy to be protecting his teammates.

Engineer smiled at The Pyro and looked towards Miss Pauling.

"Missus?"

"I suppose we're going to be searching for the rest of them?" She asked, knowing what he was going to say.

"You got it. We're gonna go near that grey building, see if any of them went there." Engineer said, already walking towards the exit that leads out of the mass of trees.

"Sounds good." Miss Pauling followed suit.

Engineer looked back at The Heavy and The Pyro, "Keep 'em away from danger, Pyro!" He yelled.

The masked Mercenary gave a thumbs up in response, torching the nozzle on its flamethrower for extra emphasis.

The Engineer chuckled in response, "I love that rascal... good, Umm... _thing-_ whatever it identifies as..." He looked at Miss Pauling, "Don't you agree, Missus?"

"Yeah. Murderous arson-loving maniac on the outside, _and a loveable, cuddly thing on the inside._ Totally agree." Miss Pauling said sarcastically, smiling at the latter of her description.

The Engineer smiled at her sarcasm.

* * *

As The Engineer and Miss Pauling walked back towards the lone grey building, a conversation formed between them.

Miss Pauling wanted to ask him about a more recent topic... specifically, _as to what he was calling her._

"Hey... Dell?"

"What's on ya mind, Missus?"

 _"That's_ whats on my mind — Why do you keep calling me _'Missus'?"_ She asked.

"Well, since ya already like that young gun from Boston — Scout, _and he likes ya back too by the way,"_ He whispered quickly, "he'd go for your love quicker than I could fix a sentry - which is pretty darn quick if I say so myself."

"... and?" She asked, still not understanding him.

"Oh, that just means you'd be a _'Missus'_ in no time if you actually get with Scout, cause trust me when I tell ya this — he's been _dying_ to get with you for quite a while... hell, I remember him telling me that he'd make you wed in a jiffy. Told me that about five darn times too, and all I could do was smile at 'em."

Miss Pauling's heartbeat spiked as her cheeks took on a familiar shade of pink.

Engineer let out fake shock at his gasp, _" **Whoops**... me and my loud mouth!"_ He let out a proud laugh at exposing the lovesick secrets of The Scout, _"Aw shucks, he ain't gonna be too happy that I told you that."_ He smirked joyously.

 _"He... he really said that?"_ She asked, her face flooding pale at Scout's intentions.

She knew that he had a _major crush_ on her — but she never thought that his affection for her was _that_ big... and now that she knew, she started to feel terrible.

 _Miss Pauling wanted what Scout wanted with her..._

 _A typical, childish fantasy of true love — Much like how it was represented in the clichè movies and novels, ending in a huge wedding with the man kissing the bride passionately, being introduced to a new stage of life..._

She sighed... _that's what she wanted._

 _She wanted to have a family with Scout, despite how improbable it was in her current situation. She could just imagine him as her husband — a man that would always be there for her, ready to take care of her and keep company with her until the end._

 _In hindsight, being married to a handsome **chatterbox** didn't seem too bad..._

Miss Pauling groaned at the childish thoughts that were running through her head about him. Regret — flushed across her face.

"I promise ya he did say that." The Engineer assured her.

"I'm not doubting you." She muttered.

"Though, I ain't too sure now, cause I haven't seen him talking to you as much as he used to, which is confusing - cause he's usually always on ya tail whenever you show up..." He snickered, _"Trust me._ All of us know... Did anything happen between you two? Or did he finally ease up on the chase?" He asked.

Miss Pauling gulped as the same, dreadful feeling of **guilt** rose up in her stomach, going up to her throat in the form of an emotional lump.

 _It was hard to talk for Miss Pauling._

 _"Y-yeah... I guess he did ease up on me."_ She let out a short, nervous laugh and cleared her throat before speaking up again, _"And- no... no. Nothing **bad** happened between us..."_

Miss Pauling sighed.

 **Why was she lying?**

This was her problem. She was never real with herself. If she was real with herself, she would've been with Scout in a _heartbeat,_ but she just didn't follow through with it...

"Ugh, _who am I kidding?_ You know how I rejected him a bunch of times before? And he just kept... he just kept coming back even stronger- _Agh!_ **_R_** _ **emained loyal**,_ that's what I'm trying to say! He... _he remained loyal_ to the love I never gave him a chance to claim, despite how crappy I was being to him... and.. I'm pretty sure he told you all about those times, cause I see him talking to you a lot - expressing his feelings that he had towards me in those conversations you have with him."

"How do you know about that?" Engineer asked.

"Surveillance - and all that cool stuff that lackeys do." She replied with a weak smile.

She was using surveillance just so she could see _specifically_ what Scout was up to... there was obviously something there if it had already gone to that level.

"Fair enough, continue." He said.

"Yeah, so like I was saying... This one day, I-I was in a rush, stacks of paper in my hands and he just decided to stop me right in front of my office doors-"

"And I'm assuming you shot him down." He interrupted.

"Worse. I shot him down... _and..."_ She bit down on her lips, _"... and he never came back._ _He... he didn't even make an effort to talk to me after that day. He **hated** me. I could see it in his eyes whenever I walked by him, he didn't even turn to look at me after that damn day-"_

She choked out the last words, sounding as if she could cry out at any moment. Her stance had really faltered from earlier, slouched and unsure if she should just stop walking and sit down with the heavy thoughts in her head.

It was getting harder for her to keep walking with each step that she took...

She sniffled heavily, _"He... he **hates** me now... doesn't he?"_ She asked softly.

 _So. Much. Guilt._

Seeing her in so much of it forced a frown out of him, "Oh, Missus... _Hate,_ is a strong word. Who knows? Maybe this is life's way of teaching ya a lesson on not to waste the opportunity of real love when it's right in front of ya. Maybe life might reward you for learning your lesson... Ever thought of it like that?"

"I _have_ been thinking like that ever since he stopped... _talking_ to me. I just want a second chance with him, I wanna make things right between him and me, you know? Give him what he wasted almost 2 _years_ of his life for — just to be with me."

Miss Pauling was in even more guilt when she realized just how much of his time he had given away to her. 1 year and a half was a long time, and Scout wasn't getting any younger... wasting _his_ lively, truly unique youth made her feel terrible.

"Missus... it looks like you could darn well shed a river on your face, ease up." He said, noticing a lone tear that was strolling out her eyes.

Miss Pauling immediately wiped her eyes clear of the wet substance.

"You're right... this is _not_ the proper time to be talking about, _w-wasted chances-"_

Her voice was finally caught in a pitch, releasing a short gasp of air as another tear found it's way out of her.

The emotions became too strong for her to handle.

She wanted Scout. She wanted him to be safe. She wanted _at least_ 1 more chance with him. She wanted him to take her mind off of work - Stress. She wanted him, and **him** only.

 _But she fucked it all up by denying him — when he was the right one for her all along._

She stopped in her tracks and held her head down in shame, _"I'm... I'm so pathetic."_ She squeaked out, self-pity in her voice as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Missus! Don't bring yourself down like that! What if he still wants you?" Engineer said, keeping a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Miss Pauling didn't respond to him. She slowly shrugged his hand away and continued to walk.

But there was always a controversial positive about being the lackie of a cold-blooded Administrator. The _'positive'_ was that emotions were _never_ going to be a big problem when it came to the disfunction of the mentality, due to the reason that Miss Pauling was taught by The Administrator to be ruthless, quick and questionably cold whenever she would _'clean up'_ the mess left behind by the 9 Mercenaries.

 _But **love** is a strong emotion, and Miss Pauling wasn't devoid of happiness just yet. _

_**Love** was the only thing in the world that could shift the professionalism of Miss Pauling. The one driving emotion that caused her to feel all tingly and excited inside. The driving emotion that caused her heart to throb with desire. The driving emotion that caused her feminine hormones to blossom with excitement once again..._

 _Scout was the walking source of it. All of it._

 _He made her contemplate the very thing that The Administrator hated the most..._

 _ **Love...**_

 _And worse — with the youngest Mercenary as well..._ just thinking about romance with one of the employees was considered illegal by The Administrator.

But she couldn't care less, because she liked him _that_ much.

Miss Pauling kept her emotions in line and took a deep breath before giving out a suggestion to The Engineer.

 _"... Let's just find them. I don't wanna talk about it anymore."_ She said.

Engineer sighed, "... I understand." He caught up with her, "We'll find the rest of them and regroup back with Pyro and Heavy, then when everyone is settled, we'll set off to find Scout, then figure a way back to get back to the 60's. Sound good?"

"Y-yeah... sounds excellent, Dell." She replied, trying her best to regain her professionalism.

The Engineer threw her a caring smile, knowing what her mind was currently on, _"Don't worry, Miss Pauling. It'd take a lot for that boy to forget about you. You have a lotta chances left with him."_

Miss Pauling _wanted_ and _didn't_ want to hear that...

But the little tingly feeling inside of her was edging her towards _wanting_ to hear it...

 _ **She wanted to hear that.**_

No matter how much she tried to deny it... _she wanted to hear that._

That sentence gave her hope, and that hope was enough to bring a smile to her face.

Miss Pauling gave him a small smile, _"Thanks, Dell."_

"No problem, Missie." He smiled back, continuing to walk.

* * *

The pair continued to walk towards the grey building, and as they got closer, they caught sight of a strange, rusted vehicle - which looked nothing like the vehicles that were used back in the 60's.

"Notice it's more sleek design. Both the exterior and the interior." Engineer said. He lifted the hood of the rusted vehicle, "And it's engine looks nothing like the ones used back home," He closed the hood and placed his hands on his hips.

"This car ain't from the 60's, that's for sure." He concluded.

"Then we'll have to assume that it was created after the 60's." Miss Pauling added.

Miss Pauling took a moment to examine her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was how _different_ the environment was from the badlands. The majority of the bases she had worked in were located in remote, desert areas with boring jags of stone and an abundance of sand.

 _And it was always hot, because of the pouring sun, and 1 stupid boy from Boston..._

Anyways...

She didn't mind the sunny weather, because unlike the other buildings, the building that her office was located in contained an air-conditioning unit, instead of a small, regular fan that the Mercenaries had to make work with.

But it weighed down on her after the first few months of work. The AC unit broke down, and her fan did _jack-shit_ on keeping her body temperature decently cool in the humid, _**hot** ,_ environment of the badlands.

The change of scenery was greatly appreciated by her. The cool breeze she thought she didn't get enough of - was now all around her, blowing against her skin. Green leaves and lively trees were a much more preferable view for Miss Pauling, as it brought a sense of calmness and freedom over her mind.

It had always managed to give her those 2 feelings.

"For the future - I gotta say, the weather isn't too bad... _Cute._ Almost." Miss Pauling said.

"Gotta disagree with you on that one." The Engineer fired back, "Don't get me wrong, this weather ain't bad, the worse it can get is when it snows... but I just have a bit of a preference to some others. This may seem a bit biased cause I come from Texas, but I personally prefer working back in that desert. There's just something special 'bout playing the strings as I sit down and crack one open under the hot sun... somethin' _real_ special about it." He said reminiscently.

As they chatted, a slight breeze passed by the both of them.

 _"I know damn well the breeze don't have fingers on it."_ The Engineer muttered.

"What is it?" Miss Pauling stared on confusingly and turned her head around.

They both turned around and saw a cloud of light red smoke seemingly _appearing_ out of thin air.

The illusion worked on Miss Pauling, as she believed that there was sorcery at work. Her first instincts were to reach for the holster of her pistol and back up at the same time...

 _But The Engineer wouldn't be fooled by the mirage._

 _"Well, I'll be damned..."_ He muttered, standing still in his spot.

"How long were you planning on staying there, Spy?"

Miss Pauling's eyes widened in relief, "Oh, thank goodness!" She holstered her pistol and took a deep breath, "It... _It's just Spy,_ no need to panic." She said, recollecting herself after the short rush of panic.

The familiar sound of The Spy's de-cloak emitted slightly to their ears, the soft hum accompanying the tidal reveal of The RED Spy behind its cloud of red smoke.

Surprisingly, The Spy's expensive suit had suffered little to no visible damage on its material. The Frenchman's pants were clean, as well as his shoes. The only stain that was _slightly_ visible on his apparel, was a little dirt mark on his dark tie.

The Spy stood casually, his revolver by his side...

 _And of course, his signature cigarette..._

The Spy casually puffed out the contents of the cancer stick.

 _"It is quite surprising that you had no idea it was me, Madame."_ Spy said.

"Oh sorry, Spy. That weird, _Merasmus_ guy- boy- spirit- demon- whatever — Has me thinking that every little cloud of smoke is one of his damn tricks he's trying to pull." Miss Pauling replied.

 _"Ah. Understandable, Madame."_ Spy turned towards Engineer, _"And if you must know, Dell. I_ _wasn't planning on staying for long — otherwise, you wouldn't have known I was here."_ Spy replied.

Before The Engineer could reply, he continued to talk.

"But do tell me, Monsieur or Madame, _where's the rest of the team?"_ Spy asked.

"Scattered." The Engineer replied bluntly.

"Heavy and Pyro are in that cluster of trees down yonder, Miss Pauling and I are in front of ya. But for the rest of them - Soldier, Demoman, Doc, and Mundy... I ain't too sure on where they might've landed."

"Why are Heavy and Pyro by themselves in those trees?" The Spy asked, discarding his cancer-stick with faint interest.

"Heavy's knee ain't lookin' so well, so I tasked Pyro to keep an eye over 'em while Missus and I search for the rest of them, especially Doc, cause he's the one only one here that has a tool that saves lives."

"Did you not consider building a dispenser for Heavy?" Spy asked, repeating a question that Miss Pauling had asked earlier.

"Matter of fact, I did. Just ran outta metal to work with. Can't do any building without the materials, so I'm obliged to follow through with the latter." Engineer said.

 _"... Interesting..."_ The Spy gestured at the pair to follow him, "Time is of the essence. We are strongest when together, and if it requires a rendezvous, then rendezvous we shall. Let us move." The Frenchman said.

 _"Does he always wear a suit? Or is that just me?"_ Miss Pauling whispered.

 _"He takes it off... but rarely though."_ He replied.

The Spy walked them around the sides, all the way to the front of the building.

"I am certain that at least one of our friends have made it inside of this... _terrible_ excuse for a building."

Now that The Engineer had a chance to examine the lone grey building more clearly - it really was a _poor excuse_ for a proper building.

The paint on the walls was heavily faded, the windows were completely bordered up and nailed down with heavy intentions of making it the ugliest piece of art created. The graffiti was common and plentiful on the faded walls, the crumbling pieces of the structure screamed out _'Broken'_ to anyone that would examine it.

 _"This building sure looks like it has seen better days."_ The Engineer muttered.

The building looked even worse from the front.

The stairs that lead to the rusted doors had cracks and missing pieces of rubble that had probably crumbled a long time ago - only complimenting how worn this building was.

"Have you seen anyone go inside?" Miss Pauling asked.

"Oui, Madame. But it is unknown to me if it is someone we are affiliated with." The Spy slowly opened the door, sending an ominous creak to echo throughout the interior of the building.

"Let's find out," He cocked his revolver, _"Shall we?"_

The Spy opened the door fully and made space for The Engineer and Miss Pauling to enter after him.

The interior of the entrance seemed to be the first floor out of 3. They were met with a narrow hallway that had stairs to the right, leading upstairs to the second floor. The hallways contained small rooms to each one of the sides, and what was probably the most interesting part of the hallway — was that the lights were _still_ functioning!

"I'm surprised the lights are still working-"

Miss Pauling was cut off by a smell that wasn't preferable for the nose...

Engineer noticed the smell as well.

He winced his nose, _"Augh! It smells like crap ran over by a damn combine!"_

 _"Oh god-!"_ Miss Pauling winced her nose as well, pinching to prevent the smell from entering her system.

The Spy's alert stance had not faltered one bit, despite the displeasure of his companions.

"Pinch your noses if you must, but we will continue regardless of the odour." Spy said, not even bothering to cover his nose because it was already covered by a balaclava.

The Engineer took a deep breath and held it, trying to soldier through the odour.

He unholstered his unique shotgun, which he had personally assigned a name to, which was called, _'Frontier Justice'._ And rightly so, for the weapon had another whacky side effect that automatically triggered its bullets to become more damaging whenever a structure of his was destroyed.

He pumped the weapon, ready for any threat.

Miss Pauling pulled out her pistol. Even though she wasn't as battle-experienced as the two Mercenaries she was currently with, she could still contribute valuable firepower along with them.

The trio wandered down the confetti-filled hallways cautiously, listening for the slightest sound, and looking for the slightest movement.

While they walked down the hallways, there was another narrow hallway to the right that had a rusted door completely open.

 _ **Like it had been used recently...**_

The Engineer was about to urge his companions to accompany with him to the room with the opened door, but the intentions were put to a rest as he heard a slight mutter from the left side — the opposite hallway from the right.

 _"Hey, fellas!"_ Engineer whispered.

Both Spy and Miss Pauling stopped in their tracks and looked at Engineer expectingly.

 _"I heard something to the left, listen..."_

Complete silence...

Then the sound of _something_ slapping against a surface was heard.

 _"Move."_ The Spy wasted no time in urging his teammates to investigate the mysterious noise, carefully rushing towards the source.

The Engineer and Miss Pauling followed in his tracks, though their movement was a bit louder than the nimble movement of The Frenchman.

The longer they walked towards the source of the sound — the louder it became, becoming more audible to the trio.

It was the mutters of _someone,_ a frantic tone that The Engineer couldn't identify just yet.

 _"I will activate my cloak,"_ The Spy began to turn invisible as he walked closer towards the source of the sound. _"Do not make a sound unless it proves to be necessary."_ He whispered before turning completely invisible.

Both Engineer and Miss Pauling nodded, sticking close to the walls with intentions of causing little to no noise.

There was a side room to the left where a shadow of a person could be seen, the movement sporadic and frantic from how The Engineer observed it.

The Engineer has seen that sporadic movement before... _the laboratory... the questionable examination room of the RED base..._

They were now close towards the source of the noise — _and the mutters sounded extremely familiar to The Engineer and Miss Pauling._

 _"Ach! How can I experiment on ze others without my invention?!"_

The tone dripped _thick_ with a German accent. It was the accent that both The Engineer and The Spy had heard for a number of consecutive months while fighting the Mercenaries of BLU.

It was the accent of a man that had the power to oppose **death** itself.

 _The Medic._

The Engineer immediately stood up, forgetting about stealth and coverage as he rushed towards the inside of the room.

 _"Dell! Wait up!"_ Miss Pauling whispered.

 _"It's Doc! Get going!"_ He whispered back, rushing towards the room where The Medic was.

The Spy had beat him to it, however, as The Frenchman casually tapped The Medic on the shoulder from behind.

 _"Sorry to pop in unannounced, but what is the disaster that has befallen your Medigun?"_ The Spy asked the frantic Medic.

The Medic turned around, slightly shocked as he was greeted with the sight of 2 of his teammates, and Miss Pauling.

"Ah! Hello, meine freundes! Very unfortunate for you subjects to see me in such a state of worry." Medic said, turning around to gesture at what seemed like - a broken Medigun.

 _"Merde..."_ The Spy mumbled.

 _"Oh, that ain't good."_ The Engineer muttered.

"What happened to it, Medic?" Miss Pauling asked.

"Ze fall did not go as planned. Ze nozzle of the Medigun broke upon impact, and as a result - ze thing won't heal anymore." The Medic said, examining his broken Medigun.

"... Are any of you hurt? Injured? Any bodily pain zat I would attend to?" Medic asked.

"Not any of us, partner. But Heavy could use a whiff of your healing." Engineer said.

"Ah, what happened to the brute?"

"His knee ain't lookin' so well. Poor bastard fell on it, and now he can't even walk. He's outside near a mass of trees, I tasked Pyro to guard 'em."

The Medic clicked his teeth, "That's not good... not good at all. But I'm afraid I can't do anything about it at the moment with how useless ze Medigun is. Won't even give out a speck of ze healing beam."

As The Medic was talking, The Spy explored the room, and on a table located in the far corner, was a knocked out Demoman, his mouth slurred open with drool hanging out.

The Spy let out a disappointing sigh.

"May I ask why the Demoman is on this table? And why he is out cold?" He asked.

"Ah, don't mind him. You see, when we fell out of the vortex, Tavish was _still_ under ze effects of zat poison! The poor bafoon... he is lucky I found him nearby. He is surely suffering more from zat bottle of poison then he is from physical, bodily pain." The Medic said.

 _"Hmph... sounds like the typical Scottish cyclops we all know of."_ Spy muttered under his breath, "Well! We have 4 out of our 8 Mercenaries in this very room, 2 of them are currently outside, waiting for the rest of us to regroup with them. Now, we must find the final 2... _The Bushman, and The Patriot... any suggestions?"_ The Spy said.

"Hmm... I believe that The Soldier landed somewhere near this very building, but I am unsure. As for Mundy... _I do not know._ Maybe near high ground? He does have a preference for scoping out an area before going deeper into it." The Medic suggested.

"I dunno' about finding them just quite yet, Spy. I think we need to get Doc's Medigun fixed up before anything else." Engineer suggested.

"Correction. _**You**_ need to get the Doctor's Medigun fixed, while we look for the rest of them. You are an 'engineer' after all, so fixing toys must be your specialty." Spy said.

Engineer couldn't be mad at that. Fixing and repairing anything mechanical was a big part of his job. But what could he do without the materials? Having no metal to work with always put The Engineer in a bad spot for usefulness.

He would have to find metal before even _thinking_ about repairing The Medic's healing beam.

"Alright, fair enough. I'll stay here and try to fix up Doc's Medigun. What're you lot gonna be up to?"

"I'll find the bushman and the patriot." Spy said.

"I will stay with Dell." Medic turned to face The Engineer, _"No offense mein freunde,_ but you may not understand the components of the Medigun. I will prevent zat from happening if it does."

"Good to hear... how about you, Missus? You going along with Spy?" Engineer asked Miss Pauling, who has been exceptionally quiet during the conversation.

"Yeah, I'll tag along." She said.

"Don't worry, Madame. I do not bite, you have nothing but my ensured protection around me." The Spy said.

The Engineer chuckled, "Believe him, Missie. Just don't get on his bad side, and he ain't gonna bite."

"Had no _intentions_ of getting on his bad side, but thanks for telling me."

"May I have some suggestions on where to search, Medic?" The Spy asked before walking towards the door.

"Try searching the high ground for Sniper, and as for The American... I am uncertain." Medic said.

"My appreciation, Doctor. Come, Madame Pauling. Let us find the rest of them." He said as he walked out of the room.

Miss Pauling followed...

* * *

Both Miss Pauling and Spy exited the building through the entrance in which they had entered before.

"May I ask why you came along on the mission, Madame Pauling?" The Spy suddenly asked, stepping down the worn down stairs.

"Why are you asking?" She asked, not trying to sound _too_ concerned because she didn't want to lie about her answer, which Spy would most likely see through.

"Because, Madame, it is not of your nature to be performing in such dangerous activities. I have some trouble believing that The Administrator has authorized your choice to be a part of this mission, because of how much your value is to her." Spy stated.

"What do you mean? I do dirty work every other day after you guys fight with BLU. Why do you men think you're not in jail yet?" She asked.

 _"Quicksand and a lifetime supply of body bags - I know, Madame._ But know that your question only applies to everyone else but me. Jail has never been my concern, as I can dodge it like the untrained flames of a Pyro." He said truthfully.

Miss Pauling knew very well of The Spy's ability to never get caught for what he had done.

"Madame Pauling, this mission is too dangerous for you, as it proves a potential loss for her if we do not make it back, and The Administrator knows that as well."

"I'm not that valuable, Spy. _We're **all** not that valuable._ We're all replaceable, and allowing me to be a part of this mission was a choice she agreed to, knowing that fact." Miss Pauling said.

 _It sounded morgue, but it was true. Every one of the Mercenaries could be replaced - especially Miss Pauling herself._

 _The only exception was Scout. The double-jump he had in him was truly unique._

"I know that you know what I'm talking about, Spy." She said, knowing how intrusive that The Spy was when it came to information that was not to be shared.

"Indeed I do, Madame." He admitted, "But see... I just find it _odd_ on how you would risk your life in attempting to bring a Mercenary back - A replaceable, as you identified him as."

And at this point of the conversation, Miss Pauling immediately knew what and _who_ he was talking about.

She suddenly felt uneasy, legs a bit wobbly as she stepped down the stairs.

After some silence, The Spy spoke up once again.

"If it was anyone of us except Scout, would you still be a participant in this mission?" He asked, getting to the point.

Miss Pauling had to watch herself now.

Just hours before using the prototype teleporter, almost all of the Mercenaries knew of Miss Pauling's secret affection towards Scout when The Engineer asked her about him _(via Medic's keen observation. Her awkward, poorly timed stutters when talking about him, and how unbelievable she sounded at denying it)._

Everyone knew she was lying, so why was she even bothering to keep her affection with him a secret?

The reason for this participation was not that she was bored of doing her work.

No.

She actually found work relieving _only when The Scout was around to keep her company... but he wasn't even talking to her anymore, and that's when it started to roll down on her._

She wanted to keep it a secret because if The Administrator found out about this — she would lose her job almost _instantly,_ no exceptions.

The Administrator gave her many chances that allowed her to keep her job in the past when she was inexperienced. But now, she was on her final straw. If she committed any offense - her high-paying job would be gone in a flash.

So Miss Pauling found it preferable if the Mercenaries didn't have the knowledge of who she had on her mind, and better yet, _not_ care about it.

And at the best — _Completely forget about it._

But 2 Mercenaries already brought him up.

The Engineer.

But she had no problem with him bringing Scout up, as the words he said to her were actually encouraging to hear.

But the other Mercenary — _The Spy,_ was proving to be a different story so far.

Though The Frenchman didn't say anything yet that would cause her irritation, he was saying things that... _she just didn't want to talk about._

How he was assuming that she had only agreed to participate in this mission only because it was _The Scout... it made her feel bad._

But at the same time, The Spy was right.

She wouldn't have participated in this death mission if it was any of the other Mercenaries that were missing — She was only doing this for Scout.

 _Because she owed it to him... **she wanted him.**_

 _She was doing so much for him, and she didn't even know it. She just hoped that it would be worth it in the end._

She needed that _someone_ to make her work bearable and her happiness alive for a long time, and Scout was the perfect candidate for those requirements.

Miss Pauling had remained silent for a while, raising suspicion within The Spy.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem... _Madame Pauling?"_

 _"What?!"_ She said, irritated that she knew what the topic of his sentence was going to be.

"If it was anyone of us, except Scout - would you-"

 _"Oh my god, Spy._ Why does it matter?!" She asked, annoyed at his choice of words.

The Spy's lips curled into a slight frown... but for only a bit, barely noticeable.

"So you do like the garçon..."

"Yes! Fine! _I like him!_ Now can we stop talking about it?!" She said, glaring daggers at The Frenchman.

"But of course, Madame Pauling. Let's continue the search, shall we?" The Spy asked.

Miss Pauling huffed a breath, "I'm starting to realize just _why_ he hated you."

"A match made in heaven, the two of you." The Spy replied with coy, finding comparisons between Scout and the lackie.

She rolled her eyes, _"Ugh..."_

The Spy somehow, someway, knew just what to do to find out the lies, intentions, and secrets of any person.

Miss Pauling fell victim to that trait of his...

* * *

With Spy and Miss Pauling out of the room, it was only The Engineer, Medic and a knocked out Demoman as the habitants of the room.

"Gonna have to find me some metal before I even think about building anything." Engineer said.

"You have seen ze vehicle outside the doors, Dell? Correct?" Medic asked.

"Yeah... I did... and I also get what you're gonna imply. You're suggesting me to salvage whatever I can from it, right?" Engineer assumed.

Medic nodded, "You must make use of what you have, mein freunde."

"Then I guess that fixes _my_ problem. But how about yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your Medigun." He pointed at it, "Don't it require something more than metal to fix it?"

"Nein, Dell. Only ze _insides_ of the Medigun require such specialties." Medic stated, "Such as Australium and other odd materials and etcetera. But if it's only a nozzle, zen metal should be just fine as a replacement for its fix." He explained.

"Alrighty then, I'll go outside and see what I can gather from that rusted car." The Engineer sat up and walked towards the exit, "Sit tight Doc. Be back in a bit."

He walked all the way to the exit of the building, making sure to cover his nose when he walked through the main halls that lead to the exit doors.

He reached the stairs and he couldn't see either Spy or Miss Pauling, but he assumed that they were fine.

He walked down the worn stairs and did a roundabout of the building, walking all the way to the sides, stopping when he had reached a touching distance of the same, odd vehicle he was greeted by when he first crashed down onto the ground.

The Engineer pulled out his wrench, various screwdrivers of different sizes and a multi-tool that did well for the disassembly of a product, which was to be used for the disassembly of the vehicle.

* * *

Miss Pauling and Spy had spent a good 10 minutes wandering the area to find the Mercenaries in question.

She knew that it shouldn't have been this difficult to find The Soldier, considering how plain the area was — barely any rocks or bushes to hide behind.

They scouted the exterior of the grey building completely, but no Mercenary was found.

Where could The Sniper and Soldier could've possibly gone off too?

This didn't look like the type of area that one could play hide and seek in, because it was all just grass and uneven ground.

"Perhaps The American went across the road?" Spy said.

"Probably, but unlikely." Miss Pauling responded, "According to what Dell said earlier, Soldier got out of that weird portal thing earlier than I did, and he said he crashed up somewhere near that same grey building, along with The Medic and Demoman. Sniper as well, but he's nowhere to be seen..."

Miss Pauling sighed and turned slightly to her right. In her peripherals, she saw a glint give off a bright flash to her.

Seeing this, she turned her head towards the glint, even more, squinting her eyes to see the flash with more detail - the glasses providing extra definition.

"On the other side of the road, there is nothing but trees - a forest, if you must call it. If we are left with no choice, then we may have to search there." The Spy said.

"Spy, I think I see something." She replied, completely ignoring him.

The Spy squinted his eyes at her, "Hmm? Where?"

She pointed to a small hill in the distance that was nearby some bushes. As she pointed, the glint flashed at her again, causing irritation to the lens she wore.

"Agh!" She winced her eyes and rubbed her hand over it, having to temporarily remove her glasses.

 _"Spy, did you see that?! It just flashed me!"_ She said.

There was no response.

She ignored it and continued rubbing at her eyes, "We need to get to the bottom of this!" She turned around to look at Spy, "There's probably someone that-!"

Her jaw slowly dipped as her brows furrowed, _"Spy?"_ She squeaked out, wondering where The illusive Frenchman went.

 _He went invisible._

"Ugh! _Great!"_ She groaned.

Thankfully, this wasn't her first time being completely alone in the plains of an environment, so she was able to handle the situation of temporary abandonment with ease.

Miss Pauling turned around to catch glimpse of the bright flash one more time - and as she expected, it was still clearly viewable when she squinted her eyes enough.

She didn't know what that flash was, or why it was there — so what she did was based off on instincts. She looked for the nearest cover she could find, obstructing the flash's line of view with her.

The cover wasn't much. It was just a decently tall rock located next to some long grass and bushes.

So what could Miss Pauling do at the current situation?

Wait for Spy to return from wherever he decided to cloak off to?

Return back to the grey building?

Advance towards the source of the bright flash?

Waiting for Spy would technically be the smart decision because there was always strength in numbers - especially if the 'number' contained a master of espionage and murder...

But _how long_ would she be waiting for The Frenchman to return? She wasn't scared, but she didn't feel very safe waiting in the middle of a plain environment with no one to watch over her back, and this was made even worse by the suspicious flash of light that was peering on her from a distance.

So waiting for Spy was out of the conversation for her.

Miss Pauling could've returned to the grey building, but it was very far away from her current position, and there was little cover to be had during the long walk back. She would've had no trouble walking the distance if the glint wasn't flashing at her.

But unfortunately, it was - so that was out of the equation.

All of these potential outcomes had one common problem, and that was the odd flash that Miss Pauling had caught a glimpse of from a distance.

And what was the best way to solve a problem?

 _Go up to it, and deal with it yourself._

Sighing deeply, Miss Pauling emerged from the cover of her rock and slowly crouched towards the next piece of cover while ever so slowly nearing the glint.

As she sneaked towards it, she didn't know what to expect from the glint of light. So she drew out her pistol just in case things were to not go well for her.

After covering a considerable amount of distance just by crouching, Miss Pauling found herself just behind an area of lush, green, long grass - accompanied with an increase in logs and tall rocks.

She peeked her head over the log was crouching upon to see how close she was to the bright flash.

She took a peek, but there wasn't any light to be seen.

 _"Hm?"_ She furrowed her brows at this, looking around to see where it might have gone.

The confusion continued even further as she heard a struggling scream from somewhere.

 _"Agh! Get off me, you bloody snake!"_ A muffled voice yelled out from behind a rock.

Now alert, Miss Pauling ran towards the source of the voice, pistol in her hand, ready for what she was going to see.

 _"Filthy bushman!_ It's me! Stop resisting!" A familiar voice firmly said.

 _"Spy?"_ Miss Pauling muttered. She approached the rock and what... or _who_ she saw was surprising.

It was Sniper and Spy.

The Sniper was on the ground, while The Spy was on top, subduing the Aussie for whatever reason.

 _"Spy! What are you doing to him?!"_ She said frantically.

"This gentleman here almost killed me with a swing of his blade! So I must subdue him to prevent such an act from occurring!"

 _"Load of rubbish, that is!"_ The Sniper yelled, his mouth was forced to the ground, causing his speech to be slightly distorted. He struggled to get his hands free because his wrists were bound to his back by The Spy's surprisingly strong grip.

"I know a backstabbing Frenchie when I hear one, and it didn't take me long to realize that it's the bloke that's sitting on top of me!" The Sniper tried to free his wrists once again but failing.

Miss Pauling examined the items around The Sniper. Laying on the rock, was none other than his _sniper,_ an empty glass jar, and his blade - which was most likely knocked out of his hands by The Spy.

What she really wanted to find out, was what caused the bright flash of light to be coming from where The Sniper was set up.

 _"Argh!"_ He groaned in annoyance, "Oi, Miss! Help an employee out, will ya?!"

"Promise that you won't try to take off his head, and I'll give Spy the go to let you free. Deal?"

"Yeah- Sure, whatever! Just get this snake off me!" He shook his wrists once again.

"Fair enough... Spy, let him go. You don't want him, even more, grumpier than he probably - _already is."_

 _"Oh, I'm not grumpy, Miss. I'm pissy."_ He snarled, _Get off of me!"_ He struggled again.

"Very well," The Spy let go of his wrists and stood up, rubbing down his suit, "You could use a lesson in hand-to-hand combat. It would do you well."

"Piss off, you wanker." The Sniper said as he got up.

"It was only a suggestion, but I understand." Spy replied.

 _"Piss off..."_ The Sniper sighed, placing his hat back on his head, "So, where's the rest of you lot?" He asked, sheathing his kukri back in its place.

"Where were you?" Miss Pauling asked.

"Me? I saw crazy Doc' and one-eye entering that shitty building down there," He pointed to the grey building, "but I was so far from them that it would be too risky making that long of a walk."

"So your idea was to get even further away?" Spy asked, raising a brow.

The Sniper picked up his rifle and hoisted it across his back, "I'm a professional at this, mate. I had a reason for doing that. _As an assassin,_ you always gotta scope out the area before taking pot shots at a bloke, whether you know the place like the back of your hand or not — _always_ scope out an area before working with it."

"Understandable, but do you really think that there are people here that we will have to kill?" The Spy asked, showing concern for the lives of strangers - which was a rarity most of the time.

"I'll tell you what, mate. _We're probably in the damn future, and **who knows** what this bloody place has in store for us men?"_ The Sniper scoffed at the pair, "... I'm surprised you lot don't have a sense of more... _urgency._ Considering we're most likely a full-blown century away from where we're supposed to be, just makes me more **cautious** about my surroundings, because who knows _who,_ or _what,_ might be trying to kill us now... _And it's not like no one saw those big, red circles in the sky. I could see those circles a mile away with my eyes closed if I really wanted to,_ so I gotta assume that we'll have some visitors later, which gives me a reason to scope out the area before they arrive."

 _"So you can have a plan to kill them, I assume?"_ The Spy said, connecting the dots to The Sniper's conclusion.

The Sniper smiled at him, _"For once, Spy. I actually like what came out of your witty mouth._ Yes, have a plan to kill everyone you meet. No exceptions - Ever."

The Spy was right about his conclusion. A year and a half of having The Sniper as his teammate allowed The Spy to find out interesting information about the grumpy Aussie.

His _'lone wolf'_ mindset was very interesting to possess because of his position on a job that required **_teamwork_** to acquire his job's pay.

Miss Pauling on the other hand, visibly winced at what The Sniper said, finding it pretty morbid for him to live by such a motto.

"So... where's everyone else?" The Sniper asked, leaning on the rock.

"We're all sorta scattered. Heavy and Pyro are by themselves, cause Heavy's kneecap isn't looking so well, so Pyro had to look over him. Medic, Engineer and Demoman are all in that grey building, you and Spy are here... and we don't know where Soldier is." Miss Pauling said.

"Hmph, figure we would've heard him by now, wouldn't we? Bloody maniac screams for no reason, I'm surprised I hadn't heard something blow up yet."

"My thoughts exactly. Any idea on where The American could have gone?" Spy asked.

"I don't know. Probably somewhere on the other side of the road if I had to be honest with ya... but I already seen what's on the other side of the road, and it doesn't look too welcoming."

"How so?"

"For one, it's a big forest that just has a lot of trees clogging up the area. And that's a big no-no for me, because I prefer my view to be a little less green and have more space. But enough about me, if hardhead Joe landed somewhere in that bloody forest, we're gonna have a difficult time finding that simpleton, simple as that." The Sniper said.

"You know what I would do? I'd regroup with everyone first before finding 'em, more eyes in the group means more observations, and if we wanna find that rocket-lobbing man, then we'll need to be as observant as we can." He suggested.

"I think that may be the best choice in mind." Spy replied. He looked at Miss Pauling for her opinion, "How about you, Madame?"

"Umm... I don't know. What if we don't find him?"

 _"Soldier..."_ The Sniper scoffed, _"Hmph,_ even though he's about as smart as a can of rubbish, he's a brawler, simple as that. He can take care of himself, and he'll be easy to find once he starts fighting cause of how loud that damn rocket launcher is." Sniper replied.

"True. That weapon is loud... I'll take your word for it, because it actually does make sense." She said, agreeing with The Sniper.

"Then regroup, we shall. To the grey building." The Spy concluded.

* * *

The trio - which consisted of Miss Pauling, The Sniper and Spy, made their way back to the grey building, using the same worn-out door to enter back into the interior of the building.

 _"Gah! Crikey!"_ The Sniper pinched his nose as he took a small whiff of the air. _"Smells like bloody piss in here, mate!"_

"You piss in jars, Mundy. That's hypocritical." The Spy replied, holding a hand slightly to his nose.

 _"Doesn't mean I like the smell of it you bloody tosser -_ _agh!"_ He winced his nose again, holding his breath. _"Can we get out of here? Anywhere but this damn room!"_

Miss Pauling started to walk towards the hallway on the left, which included the room that The Medic, Engineer and a drunken Demoman were in.

"Sniper, follow me!" She gestured with a point behind her.

 _"No need to tell me twice, Pauling."_ He mumbled, keeping his hand close to his nose.

The Sniper followed her down the hall, and Spy followed suit.

The trio then all took a left, and entered a room that had 3 of the other Mercenaries inside of it.

The Engineer noticed a different face from the group, but he immediately recognized him.

"Mundy!" The Engineer greeted.

"Blimey, how's it going, Dell?" The Sniper greeted back.

He looked around the room and saw The Medic, who was fumbling around with the nozzle of his Medigun... which looked different from the last time he had seen it.

"Say, what's Doc up to?" He asked.

"Doc's just making sure his tool works properly. Cause the nozzle of his Medigun snapped when he hit the ground. And without that healing beam of his, we ain't gonna last too long if we get into a fight."

"Don't doubt our skills, Dell." The Spy said.

The Engineer sighed, "I ain't doubting... let me rephrase it - _we ain't gonna last as long as we should be, without Doc's gun working."_ He rephrased, "That sound better?"

"Fair point." The Spy agreed, "Health was always a crucial factor when it came to the heat of a battle, and I assume things have not changed since then." He said.

"I see... what are you up to?" The Sniper asked.

"Just finished salvaging some metal from a vehicle outside this building. Took everything I could from it, now I got a decent amount of materials to work with. Doc's Medigun should be working soon, have him the materials, fixed up the nozzle. Now it's all up to him to apply the finishing repairs." Engineer said.

The Sniper took a seat on the ground and examined the room some more. He squinted his eyes at what appeared to be, a knocked out Demoman.

 _"Oi... fellas?"_ He said slowly, brows furrowing at why he was out cold on a table.

Miss Pauling noticed his stare, "Yes, Sniper. That's your colleague, Demoman."

 _"... what the hell?_ Any idea on why he's knocked out like that?"

He groaned as realization hit him. Rolling his eyes, he assumed what he had thought happened, _"Oh bloody hell, don't tell me he had a bottle of that damn scrumpy before using that machine."_ He said.

"He did." The Medic confirmed quickly, "Ze effects of zat poison heightened when he was put through ze nausea of traveling through zat portal." He said, adjusting the nozzle of what appeared to be, a slightly fixed Medigun.

The Medic was unusually quiet for the conversation so far despite the appearance of The Sniper, not even granting him a greeting.

The Spy huffed, "I recommended to hide his alcohol once, but no one followed through with it... any idea why?"

"Cause, Spy. Tavish might be a drunk, slow son' of a gun when he's around us. But around enemies..." The Engineer chuckled slowly, _"... my oh my, he's a different story."_ He said, remembering a specific detail about a **drunk** Demoman on the battlefield, _"Tell me, Spy. Have you ever seen a crazy, Scottish madman charging at you with a possessed sword with his eyes glowing from the souls of his enemies heads?"_ He asked.

"Never in my life, Dell. And I wish that it be not soon." The Spy replied, instantly getting what The Engineer was trying to tell him.

 _The Demoman was dangerous when he was drunk. A whole, different body and an ego._

 _That's why no one wanted to hide his bottles of scrumpy because that would mean less killing power - and RED needed all the skills of **causing death** on their side if they wanted to win against BLU._

And that applied to any enemy of RED as well...

"Well, blimey. _That sounds fun..._ any idea on when he's going to wake up?" Sniper asked.

"I dunno... I guess we just gotta wait for time to do its thing on his body. He'll be up soon enough," The Engineer turned towards Medic, "Right, Doc?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. Give him 30 minutes to an hour and he should be fine." The Medic sighed as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, _"Dell, I must thank you._ Thanks to your intellect, I have become one step closer to acquiring the leash for my subjects- ah, _teammates."_ He quickly corrected himself.

"Did it work? Or at least, _slightly work?"_ The Engineer asked.

"Yes... Yes, yes _yes."_ The Medic muttered, re-connecting a part of the Medigun back to its rightful place - The Medic's highly modified backpack, which stored an infinite amount of the essence of life, which was to be pumped into a person via a beam.

Like he had done it many times before, he re-equipped the Medigun to his modified backpack, strapped it to his back and held it in his hands with a strong grip.

"Dell. Where is our Russian friend?" The Medic asked suddenly, holding on the trigger of his Medigun with little red crosses swirling around the slightly fixed nozzle of the hose.

"By them trees down yonder, we can go now if you-"

 _"Let's go practice **Medicine!** "_ The Medic yelled, letting out a battle cry as excitement filled him, literally running towards the exit of the room.

"Well! I guess that's our cue to get movin'!" The Engineer followed after The Medic.

Miss Pauling followed after them as well, pulling out her pistol just in case.

The Sniper got up and looked at the knocked out Demoman. He groaned as he caught sight of Spy staring at the same exact person on the table.

"Looks like we have reached an impasse. Let us both volunteer to carry the Drunkard." Spy suggested.

 _"Crikey. I'll have to rig his scrumpy with my piss if I have the chance."_ The Sniper mumbled annoyingly.

The Spy took hold of the back of The Demoman's shoulders, while The Sniper took hold of his calves. They hauled him off the table as they both grunted at his weight.

"Let us move, for it is only temporary labour." Spy said encouragingly, causing Sniper to roll his eyes as they hobbled out the door, the body of a drunk Demoman in their hands.

* * *

The trio of Medic, Miss Pauling and Engineer reached the slightly covered entrance to the small area of trees.

The Engineer turned his head towards the other 2 Mercenaries that were struggling to catch up because of a certain alcoholic.

"Ain't ya feel bad for those two men?" He asked Miss Pauling, chuckling a bit at how The Sniper's legs were wobbling slightly, "Lucky I left quick enough so they didn't choose me to help 'em drag that boy."

"He needs to wake up soon, he can't be dragging them down like that." She replied.

"Where are our friends?" The Medic asked, standing tall and proud with his Medigun.

"Wait for just a second, Doc. Spy and Sniper are almost here." Miss Pauling replied.

"Time is of ze essence, Pauling! Medicine cannot wait for its patients! Where is ze Heavy?!" The Medic commanded urgently.

"Okay, fine! He should be straight ahead - you should see Pyro there too." The Engineer replied.

"Danke, Freunde!" The Medic said. He ran off to the directions that The Engineer gave him, his fingers twitching over the trigger of his Medigun.

"Ugh. I'm actually gonna run along with him so he don't get lost." The Engineer said to Miss Pauling. "Just go straight and you'll see us sooner or later."

She nodded in response and watched as he followed The Medic.

The Spy and Sniper huffed heavily as they dropped The Demoman's body on the grass.

 _"Never again am I doing that!"_ The Sniper breathed out, hands on his knees as he tried regaining his breath.

"Physical labour is good for the body. It rewards you." Spy replied, trying to keep The Sniper's morale up.

 _"That's barmey!_ Look at Soldier! Tough bloke, but his brain's the equivalent of Scout's mental capacity!" He said, "That's not what you call a _reward,_ Spy. That's far from a bloody reward."

Miss Pauling let out a big smile and a little bit of a chuckle at Sniper's insult towards Scout because it reminded her just how easygoing and stupidly cute he could be at sometimes.

The Spy noticed Miss Pauling's chuckles, and he quickly acted upon it.

 _"Madame Pauling!_ The Bushman has insulted your boyfriend, you cannot let that go!" The Spy said, trying hard to hold in his grin.

 _ **Miss Pauling's smile was gone in an instant**_ — A shade of pink flushed over her cheeks.

 _"W-what?!"_ Miss Pauling sputtered, _"It's nothing like that- I, I swear!"_ She said frantically, the heat _unbelievable_ on her face.

The Sniper let out an amused cackle, " _Oh crikey! I almost forgot!_ You actually like that silly wanker back!" He laughed out once again, _"That is golden, I tell you!"_

An embarrassed Miss Pauling glared daggers at The proud Spy.

If her eyes could say words to him, it would be saying, _"I would strangle your neck if I was strong enough!"_

Spy simply looked back at her with a grin, not at all intimidated by her stare.

She sighed, "Believe what you want. I'm not affiliated with Scout in any sort of way. He's merely just an employee I have been tasked to keep watch over, and that's it." She said assuringly.

"'You _have_ to keep watch over', you say?" The Sniper said with coy, his expression increasing.

She rolled her eyes in response, being teased with no mercy.

"Oh- oh! Let me guess, you must have a blast when you're watching him, right? Keeping surveillance over the twat must be entertaining for you, am I right?" He said teasingly, laughing out at the idea of Scout getting with Miss Pauling.

The fact that Sniper had guessed what she was doing, was **true** , was seriously _infuriating._

"Sniper. Shut it. Seriously, it's annoying." She demanded.

He took a deep breath, a huge smile on his face as he was collecting himself, "No problem, Pauling... _hehe..."_ He snickered a bit, but it was quiet enough for her to not notice.

"I think we have had enough of a break." Spy cut in. He had an underhand grip on The Demoman's shoulders and looked at Sniper expectedly. "The other part of him, Sniper. You must carry."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He replied grumpily.

He took a deep breath and lifted the calves of his legs into the air, both of the men lifting the body of The Demoman off of the ground from two of his halves.

"Dell said they were straight ahead, guys. Follow me." Miss Pauling said, gesturing at them to be quick.

* * *

The trio of Miss Pauling, Spy and Sniper, along with a knocked out Demoman, reached the location where The Heavy, Pyro, Engineer and Medic were grouped up in.

As they got deeper into the area of trees, The Sniper couldn't help but give out a compliment.

"This place is a beauty. Never seen something quite like this during work. It's a change that can be appreciated, don't you guys think?" He asked, observing the true brown of the bark on the trees.

"Exactly my thoughts! I don't know why, but the air just seems cleaner to take in around here. It's a good change of scenery from that damn blazing desert." Miss Pauling replied.

When they arrived, they saw that Medic was experiencing some difficulties with his Medigun — as it was not working as expected by its owner.

"I don't understand why ze nozzle is not performing as expected... what could be wrong with my Medigun?" The Medic said, examining the slightly torn nozzle of his healing device.

The Sniper tapped on The Spy's shoulder, _"You know what I don't understand. Look at Pyro over there."_ He pointed at the masked Mercenary, which was currently hugging it's axe like a baby would do with a teddy bear.

"Weird... _thing. Whatever it is."_

"There is cruelty beneath that mask. I suggest to not find out what triggers such thinking." The Spy replied cautiously.

"Everyone is here." Heavy noticed the familiar faces, Where is American?" He asked, still rubbing his knee.

"No one knows, mate." The Sniper replied.

"We haven't been able to find him just yet, Heavy. But after your knee is healed up, we'll go searching for him." Miss Pauling said.

The Engineer sat down near The Heavy, "So, how was our buddy over there?" He pointed at The Pyro.

 _"It doesn't talk much."_ The Heavy said, letting out a hearty laugh right after.

The Engineer chuckled back, "Just remove the mask, and you'll have yourself a _talking_ thing that uses a flamethrower." He said, "But did it bite? Anything tried to get at you while we were away?"

"Not much but puny flies and leetle green worms. Pyro didn't kill them, as they show no harm to Heavy." The Heavy replied.

A very pacifist-oriented answer for the surprisingly, calm Heavy.

"And it also found Sasha." He pointed to the huge barrelled gun that was sitting near The Pyro's feet. "Whatever gender is... it is good person underneath the mask. Very good person." He said appreciatively.

"That's good-"

 _"AH! MEIN FREUENDES!_ _IT WORKS!"_ The Medic screamed, a big grin covering his face as a red healing beam spiraled on the tip of the Medigun's nozzle.

The Medic laughed with joy as a red beam leashed onto The Heavy's body.

"Rise, Heavy! _Ze Medigun works!"_ He said excitedly.

The Heavy donned a huge smile as he slowly got up from his seated position — the pain in his knee slowly fading away... turning into strength... changing into the will to get up and _kick some ass._

 _"Heavy feels powerful..."_ The Russian mumbled, kicking the numbness out of his once-broken kneecap.

"Where is your Minigun, Heavy?"

"Her name is Sasha..." Heavy mumbled. He walked over to where The Pyro was and picked up his Minigun up from the ground, _"This, is my weapon. Beautiful, powerful, Sasha!"_ He said joyously.

The Heavy spun up the barrel of his Minigun with a huge grin, eager to fire the expensive bullets straight into the chest of an enemy.

He inhaled deeply and let out a calm breath, "... What's plan now?" He asked everyone, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he stood up with pride.

"We find Ze Soldier, another subject for my leash," Medic responded.

"Gentlemen... _and, Madame,"_ The Spy cleared his throat, "I am in full favour of discussing the plans of our operation inside the grey building. Is everyone in agreement with the terms?" He asked.

Everyone nodded their head in unison, except for Pyro, who let out an ecstatic mumble at The Spy's suggestion.

"I will go on a blind guess and assume that Pyro has agreed to what I have said. With that being said, stick together on the way to the building. And remember, we may not be the only ones here." The Spy concluded, walking towards the grey building with The Sniper and Engineer following suit.

"Wait, guys!" Miss Pauling said.

The Mercenaries turned their heads toward her, almost in unison.

"Who's going to carry Tavish? He's still out cold." She said, looking at the dozed out body of The Demoman.

Everyone's eyes immediately went onto The Heavy.

There was an awkward silence between the group until The Engineer broke it.

"Fella... I think the majority of the people would appreciate it if you carried him." He said.

"Yes, yes. Heavy knows he is strongest of Men, so I must do what strong men do." The Heavy took a hand off of his Minigun so that he could carry both Demoman and his weapon in either hand.

He grabbed The Demoman by his thick vest and pulled his whole weight off the ground, slinging him over his huge shoulders as he casually began to walk towards the exit of the small forest — A Minigun in his hands, and a drunken man on his shoulder.

 _"Remind me to never get on that man's nerves."_ The Sniper whispered to The Spy, greatly intimidated by the raw strength of his Russian colleague.

 _"That is common sense, Mundy."_ The Spy whispered back. He then followed after The Heavy.

Everyone in the group was making their way to the grey building. During that time, The Heavy commented on the new surroundings and the new environment that was around him.

"The grass is very green in future. Nature is beautiful!" He commented, already liking the drastic change of scenery. He took a whiff of the fresh air and exhaled it with a relaxing breath, "... The air is very clean as well, Heavy likes this place." He said, preferring the cleaner air of nature rather than factory and deserts.

"Well, blimey... even the big guy likes it here. Thought he was more of a winter person, though." Sniper said, "But isn't this just the perfect setting for popping a bullet into the head of an unexpected wanker? Long grass, uneven ground, tons of shabby rocks I can hide behind, natural camouflage... it's gorgeous out here, mate." He complimented, finding this place as the perfect environment for an assassin to do his work.

"Call me a buzzkill, but I like how the sun rolled back in the badlands. Reminds me of Texas... the clouds here are too thick for my liking." The Engineer commented.

Each Mercenary had a different opinion on where they were right now, which was supposedly — _The Future, somewhere in the plains of the United Kingdom._

The prototype teleporter that had been modified and tweaked with a full bar of Australium... the least The Engineer was expecting from it, was nothing but success.

Australium had the potential to create items that held the qualities of something that only _children_ could imagine.

Australium had the potential to apply complete invisibility to a watch, which would then transfer onto the user that wore it. Not to mention the feigning of death if the user donned a different watch.

Australium had the potential to boost a weapon's power by extraordinary amounts — which almost _always_ resulted in an instant kill to whomever it was used on.

Finally, Australium had the potential — To completely alter **reality** for a person. The material had so much potency, that even if a person was currently seeing a man being exploded into giblets, the effects of Australium would alter that into something more _childish..._

 _Childish, as in pieces of fluffy cotton and little unicorns appearing, instead of blood and gore._

Powerful effects indeed...

The Engineer had witnessed the various effects of Australium being used live and up close on many BLU Mercenaries and RED alike — So the least he was expecting from a teleporter that had _a full bar of Australium USED on it,_ was nothing but success.

The Engineer would define success — As in, the teleporter bringing them into the future, no doubt about it, but how about the specifics?

The specifics came from the information that had been amazingly retained within The Scout's tracker. Information such as - the specific amount of hours he was away from 1968, the decently specific location and the status of his life.

It's amazing how the tracker retained Scout's tracking information, despite how far away he was from the current year.

It seems like these trackers really did the job well, living up to it's name, and it's purpose.

 _Tracking - no matter what._

* * *

After some walking, the group finally reached the entrance of the grey building - All of the members either held an arm to, or pinched their noses in order to block out the uncomfortable smell of the interior. All, except The Heavy, because he had not known of the smell before stepping foot into the building, and The Pyro... _because... it had a mask._

"This is where we set up base for now, yes?" Heavy said.

"Indeed." The Spy replied, already finding a place to stay seated as he lighted a cigar.

"You're bloody right about that, mate." The Sniper said, mounting the long barrel of his weapon outside the window, looking through the scope of it. _"It's just like defense, boys."_ He mumbled, _"Wait for anyone to roll in, then just shoot 'em down... if their enemies of course."_

"He's right. Best thing we can do is set up some sort of... base to work with until we find Soldier and decide its time to move out to where Scout might be runnin' around." The Engineer said, agreeing with the idea of camping it out inside the grey building.

"Sounds good." The Medic said.

"Everyone in agreement?" Engineer asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and agreed to the plan.

"Alrighty then. You boys do what you gotta do while I figure out where to set up my sentry, and I'm also gonna need everyone's opinion on where I should put a dispenser in case any of y'all need it." The Engineer said, walking towards the exit of the room.

The Pyro followed after The Engineer shortly after, mumbling happily as if it was his loyal pet.

"Aw, it looks like Pyro made a friend." Miss Pauling sweetly commented.

"That _thing_ can make _friends?"_ Sniper replied, still keeping his eyes through his scope.

"Masked thing never follows anyone around. This is rare occasion, so maybe Engineer made friend with Pyro." Heavy said.

Sniper scoffed and smirked a bit, "Mhm, _rubbish."_ He muttered under his breath.

"Heavy will do bullet count for Sasha. Anyone is welcome to watch." Heavy said, finding a seat that luckily, was enough to support his weight.

The Medic unstrapped his Medigun from his back and layed it onto a table, "I will examine zis dummkopf on ze floor, as I must figure out why he has been knocked out longer zen expected."

"Shouldn't you lay him out on the table, Doctor?" Miss Pauling asked.

"My Medigun is more important zen Tavish, I assure you, Miss Pauling." He replied.

"Right... well, any suggestions on what I can do?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Explore the building. Find out if there is anything of concern before we prepare our defenses." The Spy suggested.

"You can always sit around and talk instead of doing actual work... just like Frenchie over there."

"Focus on yourself first, Sniper, and maybe you would be more skilled in taking down offenders like me in hand-to-hand combat." Spy fired back.

"Piss off, I deal with them just fine for your information."

"That was not the case earlier in the fields." Spy replied with a small grin.

The Sniper gave him the finger and glared daggers at him, returning to his scope right after.

The Spy lit his cigar once again, puffing it in response.

"I agree with Spy. Explore building and see if there is any danger we need to take care of. It is future after all, what lies ahead, we don't know." The Heavy said.

"Okay, I'll do that, and I'll send you men a brief on what I found." She said, walking her way to the exit.

"Madame Pauling, do you need assistance?" The Spy asked.

 _"And risk you harassing me about Scout? No thank you!"_ She thought in her head. But of course, she wouldn't say it right now, not with these many people around him, so she politely declined his offer.

"No thanks, Spy. I think I got this one on my own... thanks for the offer though." She replied.

"Very well." He responded, sitting back in his chair with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Do make sure to scream for help if something attacks you, and we will come to your aid." He added.

"Will do, Spy." She walked out the room, to go and investigate the interior of the grey building even more.

As she walked down the halls, she saw The Engineer and The Pyro right outside the exit, down the stairs.

"Dell!" She yelled, getting the attention of both of the Mercenaries.

"Howdy, Missus. What's on ya mind?" Engineer asked.

The Pyro mumbled happily at her in response.

She smiled politely at the masked Mercenary and answered The Engineer after, "Where do you plan on putting your sentry?"

"I don't know yet. I need to place it at an area where it won't be exposed by a lot, but at the same time, cover a lotta ground - cause that's what my sentries do, Missus. Deny a buncha' dummies from entering a certain place, 'less if they want their body parts laid out on the ground." He chuckled lightly. "What're you up to though?" He asked her.

"Just exploring the building. Gonna check if there's anything around here that should concern you guys."

"I think we're already concerned enough, Missus. We ain't in the 60's, we're in the future, and that fact alone 'oughta knock me outta my pants, and it already has. So I'm pretty darn concerned if you ask me. But by all means, go ahead and inspect the building, might be something mighty awful in here... and it'd be a good time to find out now rather than later when we're all set up and cozy."

"Already on it, Dell. I'll see you soon, I guess. I'm gonna walk around the building."

"Hey, before you do that. Bring Pyro along with you. It seems to be mighty happy whenever it's around you." He said with a smile.

"Could say the same thing about you, Dell. Sure... he _or... she, whatever-_ can tag along."

Miss Pauling gestured at The Pyro to follow her, _"Yoohoo! Pyro! Miss Pauling has a job for you!"_ She said sweetly.

 _"Mmhm!"_ It mumbled happily. But before it went up the steps, it looked at Engineer, then let out a confused mumble at him.

 _"Go with her, Pyro. You can gawk ar_ _ound with me later, but for now, Missus over there needs your help, and you sure like helping, don't ya?"_ He asked.

The Pyro nodded and walked up the steps to where Miss Pauling was — Now acting as her personal escort.

 _"Thanks, Dell!"_ She whispered to him.

He gave a thumbs up to her in response, then continued to work on the placement of his buildings.

"Okay, _Pyro..._ _Hmm,... or buddy. Do you mind if I call you buddy?"_ She asked the Mercenary.

 _"Mm mm."_ It shook it's head.

"Great! We're gonna explore this building, buddy. And tell me if you see anything that looks weird... like, if it looks like it belongs in a children's book, tell me, okay?" She asked sweetly.

The Pyro nodded sporadically and let out a series of happy mumbles as it walked through the hallways with her.

RED's Mercenaries and Miss Pauling all agreed to setup a temporary base in the grey building before venturing out to find Soldier, and maybe even more importantly - _Scout... this was the case for only **1** of the group members..._

It was none other than Miss Pauling who wanted to find Scout more than the others... he was the whole reason she even decided to come along with the men in the first place.

All of this was for him... _she wanted him **that** bad._

But the question was - was she going to get what she wanted at the end?

Or was it going to be squashed in an instant?

All she could do was wait, and continue on with the plan until she would get the results that she wanted...

 _Patience... she never knew that she would end up being in the same exact position as Scout once was with her..._

 _She found it crazy, how strong that **love** really was..._

But the Mercenaries had other things on their mind other than love — such as Sniper, who was thinking about the _'storm'_ that was bound to come through later... and it wasn't the weather he was thinking about either.

Sniper wasn't the only one that had this thought in his mind. Every Mercenary was made aware of where they currently were and the situation they were in...

 _No one in the right mind would not decide to investigate an area that was being covered by bright, red circles... so they had to expect visitors._

The Sniper took a deep breath as he scoped out the area in front of him, making sure that he knew what cover an enemy would go to or hide behind if they were receiving fire from his rifle.

The Pyro made sure to keep it's senses peeled for any of it's teammates that needed help, despite where it currently was — it always had the team in the back of it's mind.

The Heavy counted the number of bullets he had and made sure to keep his Minigun in pristine condition for when he needed to use it.

The Engineer began to set up the core of the defense, setting up useful buildings that would boost the longevity of RED's Mercenaries during a battle.

The Demoman, when given his scrumpy, was a total monster out in the battle, and The Medic had the bottles on standby, should they get into a battle with people who were not of RED.

And The Spy... he prepared just by being patient. He sat down on the chair and waited until the time became opportune for his skills to come into play...

 _It was just like setup time... The Mercenaries of RED always made sure to prepare for anything or **anyone** when setup time was over._

* * *

 **So, this chapter took me a while to create... spent a lot of time on this one, cause y'know, length wise and all... this shit had a _lot_ of words in it. **

**As you can notice, this chapter is focused fully on the TF2 Cast more than the main characters of the story (Tracer and Scout). There is a reason for this, and I don't wanna explain it cause I wanna let you guys figure it out yourselves (or, it might just be the fact I'm too lazy to explain it at this point, so PM me if you have any questions, I'll do that shit thru the mail).**

 **For the people that wanna know, next chapter _will_ be focused around Tracer and Scout, so there's that.**

 **And, looks like the cast of TF2 is officially inside the universe of OW! And don't you guys find it pretty convenient on how they managed to teleport in a location that seems kinda _familiar_ to the early parts of the story? Cool!**

 **Oh, and I just wanna get this outta the way - I mostly write, and edit my chapters on _Mobile._ I have a laptop, but I prefer writing my shit on a phone to be honest, that's why I include a ton of line breaks in my chapters, cause the screen is pretty small compared to a laptop. Just letting you guys know!**

 **Anyways, the summary!**

 **Miss Pauling and Scout? She want him back badly... We gonna have to wait for when they see each other, _whenever that is..._**

 **Demoman is gonna have to get up sooner or later, and don't worry - He will wake up!**

 **The Pyro is just a misunderstood mumbler with a different view on things, but fortunately for the mumbler - Both Miss Pauling and Engineer accept the Mercenary for what it is.**

 **Soldier can't be found... when is he gonna show up?**

 **Spy and Sniper love to tease Miss Pauling about Scout... _Finally,_ something that those 2 have in common...**

 **How quickly can RED set up their defenses around the grey, ruined building?**

 **And when are the _visitors_ going to actually visit the RED Mercenaries? Sniper thinks soon, but who knows? **

**And how much _visitors_ is he expecting? A lot, or a little?**

 **And _who_ exactly are the visitors going to be? Soldiers? Another band of Mercenaries? Aliens? Ghosts?! **

**_Merasmus?!_**

 **I dunno, y'all gotta wait for this shit to be answered - Sorry.**

 **But, thanks for reading, and thanks for putting up with my shitty update periods, and if you a day one follower of this story, and I'm talking 'bout DAY 1- Like, Since last year July... Man, nothing but serious love to you guys, cause I myself wouldn't be able to keep up with my slow ass pace of updates, but just knowing that you guys still keep up to date with this story that _inconsistently_ gets updated just makes me feel a type of way... y'all make me wanna continue to write! **

**IT'S CAUSE OF YOU GUYS THAT I EVEN BOTHER TO CONTINUE WRITING ONTO THIS! YOU GUYS, ARE THE MVP. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **So thank you guys so damn much for waiting, THIS STORY AIN'T DYING ANYTIME SOON - GOT SO MUCH MORE FOR YA GUYS, YA JUST GOTTA WAIT ON IT!**

 **Sorry for freaking out, I just gotta thank y'all for reading... I'll see ya in the next one :)**


	23. A Mercenary and his New Crew

**Jesus, this took me a while to complete, but I got it finished! 17'000 Words!**

 ** _i need a l i f e_**

 **Enough rambling tho, enjoy the update!**

 **(I'm acc running out of clever Chapter titles...)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: A Mercenary and his New Crew**_

Scout and Tracer were currently sleeping in each other's hold, with her head resting against the nook of his neck, the thick strands of her wild hair were sporadic and messier than usual. It strained against Scout's face every time she made a light movement with her head. Her snores were light and oh so _peaceful._ Her arm was sprawled out across his chest and her leg was hoisted across his waist, as it had been for the last 40 minutes or so.

Prior to this peaceful sleep, it was an intense fuck session that left both of the sex-hungry runners wanting each other with pure desire. They lusted for each other's body, as they had done multiple times already with their quick-delved relationship.

Each thrust delivered by him was meaningful, _hard_ and had even altered in between the paces of pleasurably slow and intensively quick.

She didn't know which pace was better, because both felt **so fucking** **good**.

And she took his load for the second time on the _same day..._

 _But he got her to release herself onto him a_ **staggering** _amount of_ **6 _times._ **

_It was safe to say that they were getting the hang of this._

And this time, she had finished him properly in comparison to the first time she had done it with him. Despite how **good** he felt inside of her warm pussy-

 _Oh my god, and did he feel good. Her eyes were twitching for god's sake!_

\- She asked him to pull out, and even if she didn't say it during the intense moment of mind-altering _bliss,_ she still had enough capacity to think about potentially being impregnated by his seed...

Which she wasn't ready for... _yet._

It was too early for a baby, (or was it?) and as much as she welcomed and **loved** the thought of having a family of 2 or maybe 3 with Scout, _she still had some concerns of entering that prestigious stage of a woman's life — Which was Motherhood._

What if she wasn't ready? What if they couldn't support their baby? What if it would interfere with her work as an Overwatch agent?

 _God, she was thinking so ahead._

 _She wasn't even **certain** if Scout was going to be staying with her, yet she still had thoughts of starting a family with him._

 _She needed him._

After sex, the warm pool that once covered her clit seemed to melt away entirely on Scout's lower abs. It was a convenient place for her moistness to melt away at that specific body part, considering she gave him a t-shirt that ended at the line of the lower abs on purpose.

 _She knew the t-shirt wouldn't fit him, that's what made it better._

Scout surprisingly was sleeping soundly, despite the many tips of Tracer's hair stroking and laying against his jaw. He slept quickly, which was unusual, as it would almost _always_ take him at least 30 minutes for his body to get off the effects of his hyperactivity, which grew at an accelerating rate that was quicker than average.

Even more unusual, the volume of his breaths saw a drastic decrease whenever he was sleeping with Tracer.

His mouth wasn't open, but rather partially open, like when he would slightly open his lips as a coax for Tracer to take him. The slight part of his lips was the beginning stage of a kiss for him, but it wasn't just a beginning of a kiss — it was a technique for more discreet snores!

 _Kissing_ may as well start being called a hobby by the both of them, because even though none of them had admitted it yet — They just _knew_ they were going to be locking lips with each other many more times.

 _Some were going to be sweet, some were going to be slow... but they knew damn well that most were going to be **aggressive...**_

 _The ones that mattered the most, at least._

His arm was being used as a pillow by Tracer. He was going to wake up with a numb body part, no doubt. His body was being used as her source of warmth, and she was drowning _deep_ into it, as told by the drowsy smile on her face. It's like she had been drugged by the contagious warmth tied within his skin...

It was quiet in the room.

Peaceful, sweet silence after sex was what made the atmosphere that much better to be in, much more, sleep in!

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Scout slowly opened his eyes to the sound.

He murmured something indecipherable beneath his breath as he quickly fell back into sleep, slightly fidgeting his head. His arm gently curled around Tracer's neck, bringing her in closer.

He fell back into sleep pretty quickly... but he was pulled back out of it with the same quickness.

 _"Tracer, are you there?"_

This was when Scout woke up.

 _"What the hell..."_ He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand and perked his ears up, focusing on hearing whatever the voice was going to say next.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

 _"Tracer! This is urgent! Are you in there?!"_

 _"Ugh, why now?"_ Scout mumbled.

He was awake enough to know that it was a soldier of Overwatch, and he had enough mental capacity to realize that this wouldn't be a suitable view for a soldier to see.

Would a soldier have concerns if they had seen him with Tracer, _in bed,_ with her pants off, and the scent of _sex very apparent on the both of them? _

It was rhetorical thinking.

They would have some concerns over that.

But it's not like he was afraid of Tracer's colleagues finding out that he had a thing going on with Tracer herself, not at all. In fact, he'd brag on and on about her to them. He'd probably tell an over-exaggerated story about her eyes saving the world from going blind.

And being the corny lover he was, _he'd make it happen._

But he quickly noticed how secretive she was trying to be about their relationship, so he refrained from doing so.

How was he gonna get out of this if they decided to just... bust through her door?

Not saying it would happen, but Scout always expected the unexpected. The majority of his time as a Mercenary for RED usually had him thinking about every situation that he could think of in his quick-wired brain.

And currently, he was going through the effects of it...

 _If the soldier at the door somehow got in,_

Would he plead guilty to being under the effects of alcohol, even though he has never tasted it or been under the influence?

 _Maybe._

Would he say that he accidentally stumbled onto the ground and needed serious medical help by anyone, and Tracer was just conveniently the closest person nearby?

 _Maybe jump out the window!_

The very bottom latter sounded preferable... _it wasn't that long of a drop, and if it was a long drop, he had a double jump as a backup plan from breaking his fall._

But fortunately, he wouldn't have to think of a solution, as Tracer woke up to the third series of knocks on her door.

She groaned and yawned deeply against Scout's neck as she fiddled her face irritatingly against him.

 _"Mmm... Who in the blazes is knocking on the bloody door?!"_ She mumbled drowsily, her eyes still closed and her face still buried against his neck. She was in an obvious mood for more sleep, quickly wanting it back.

The bed creaked a bit as her body began to move, and that was the green light for the knocks and the voices to continue peering from the door.

"Tracer! We're assembling, and you're a part of it! You have to get ready!"

Tracer's eyes shot open, _"I'll be out in a minute!"_ She yelled back drowsily.

With a tired groan, she hesitantly rolled off the side of the bed and began looking for her panties as she stood up uneventfully.

 _"Scout, my panties!"_ She whispered frantically, _"Where are they?!"_ She asked.

 _"I dunno! Check the front of the bed!"_ He whispered back, keeping a low voice because of the person that was at her door.

"Tracer, we have to leave ASAP! This is a quick-response operation we've been tasked with!"

 _"Okay okay! I'll be done in a bit!"_ She yelled back.

She walked over to the front of her bed and there it was — Her panties that were once damp just moments before he removed it during the foreplay. She bent over to pick it up, and as she examined it, she cringed a bit.

 _"Oh sod it. I'll just wear a new one."_ She mumbled to herself, dropping the little piece of clothing on the floor.

She stumbled over to her drawers and plucked her hand inside, pulling out panties which were coloured lime green.

Scout couldn't do anything but watch, and get even harder as he stared at the lower half of her body.

Her fine, toned legs and her hands just slipping the thin clothing up against her thighs and onto her pelvis, covering the piece of bright pink _jewelry_ he went into just a while ago.

 _Fuck, what he'd do to get some of that again, and again, and again!_

 _Patience always proved to be the worst enemy of the fast-paced Scout, and it was striking him again!_

 _Was he becoming more like Tracer with each hour that passed? **Starving** for sex?_

He doubted it.

She noticed his stare and placed a finger to her lips. _"Shhhh... you don't wanna let them know that you're here, okay, love?"_ She whispered.

 _"You're damn right. We should start fucking so we can get some privacy. Think of it as a polite way of asking them to leave."_ He replied, grimacing at her suggestively.

She blushed and even smiled a little, but she managed her professionalism, _"Hey! Now is not the time for that. Especially now! They'd interrogate me like there was no tomorrow if they found out I was being nailed in the arse by you!"_ She whispered.

He smirked and shot her a glare, ever so explicitly going down to his clothed member, which was slowly erecting at the sight of her legs.

He flexed his erection, making it strain against his pants. He raised his brows, trying to look as slutty as he could to her.

It was pretty teasing, but it was a douche (sexy), move, and it looked comical! She appreciated his length, but not when he would move it around in such a way.

She had to chuckle at this, _"You're bonkers, Scout. Stop making me laugh, you bloke!"_

 _"Anythin' to see ya smile, Sweet Cheeks. You already know."_ He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and began to get her apparel ready, _"I love you, Scout. But just remain quiet for a bit, okay?"_

 _"Your wish is my command, sexy lady."_ He growled out the last part, which sounded like music to her ears.

Tracer unzipped the top she had on and quickly discarded it on the floor, which left her in only a tight, white t-shirt and her lime green panties.

Scout couldn't stop **staring**.

Her t-shirt exposed her slim stomach, and her breasts just looked so _nice_ in that shirt. He just wanted to squeeze them and hear her moan right after. She wandered around the room, and as she did, Scout bit his lips at seeing her shapely bum working as she took each step.

 _So soft and so **round**..._ He wanted to grab it so badly.

She finally found what she was wandering around for, and it was her orange, skin-tight pants that were so iconic and _sexy_ on her shapely half of the lower body. She fitted it onto her legs and quickly pulled it up to her waist.

 _"So damn sexy, that you put frickin' Playboy models to shame."_ Scout whispered, giving her a dreamy look.

Tracer chuckled at his compliment and put on an enticing pose for him for a short moment, _"All I need are the rabbit ears and the sexy lingerie, and I'll be a model in no time. Right, Scout?"_ She whispered with a smirk.

 _ **What the fuck.**_

 _How in the **hell**_ _was Scout supposed to stay silent with Tracer doing this to him?!_

 _"Oh my god, Tracer- I'll buy it for ya. The whole damn set and everything, babe. You'd look like a friggin' angel!"_

 _"Shh-h..."_ Tracer put a finger to her lips, _"You have to stay quiet, remember?"_ She grinned at him with a knowing giggle.

Scout scoffed quietly, _"I can't stay quiet with you being so damn sex-"_

 _"Shh!"_ She hushed louder.

He quickly nodded and pursed his lips shut.

She smiled at him and went to her closet and pulled out her brown leather jacket, fitting it onto her body as she left the zipper slightly up to the bottom of her chest. She then left the room and returned a few seconds later, with her Chronal-Accelerator strapped back onto her chest, glowing a healthy light blue.

 _"Scout. Just umm... go out my window and run back to the initiation room."_ She said so casually, like she fully expected him to actually do it.

... This was _Scout. Of course, he'd do it._

 _"Hey..._ _T_ _ry not to get seen, because I don't need personnel questioning me about you hopping out the window of my room_ _... I'd rather not tell them."_ She whispered.

He nodded understandingly, _"You ain't gotta worry, I'm a blur out 'ere. But where are you going?"_

 _"I'll be gone_ _on an operation, but I'll be back in no time."_ She replied. _"I'm gonna open the door, and 5 minutes after I leave, you go out my window. I don't want you using the hallways to exit becau_ _se there's probably people wandering around, and if they see you anywhere near my room, it's **not** gonna be jolly for me."_ She explained. _"Got it?"_

Scout nodded again, _"Gotcha."_ He clicked his teeth and pointed finger guns at her.

That was her mannerism and he didn't even know it.

Tracer smiled at him and left the room.

He stayed on her bed and waited for her to leave, overhearing the conversation that was going on between Tracer and an Overwatch Soldier that was outside her door.

"Oi! If you're still waiting for me, love - I'm almost done!" She told the soldier outside her door.

"Understood. Oh, and I forgot to tell you,"

"What?"

"That recruit you came along with, he's a part of this operation - As ordered by Winston."

Scout furrowed his brows as his slow brain was registering what the soldier had just said.

Good timing too, as Tracer went back inside the room to grab her pistols just as soon as the soldier said his sentence.

"Umm... _say that again?"_ Tracer requested, a confused look on her face as she stopped what she was doing.

"The recruit you came along with in the Dropship that picked you both up. He's supposed to be tagging along with us on this operation, as ordered by Winston. It was announced on the speakers earlier, didn't you hear it?"

 _No, because she was too busy cuddling with the warmest boy she had ever come in contact with._

But she wasn't understanding why Scout was supposed to be coming along. He was in confusion as well, looking at her as if she knew about this.

 _"What's he talking about?"_ Scout whispered.

She shrugged at him before replying.

 _"Why?_ W-Wait! What is this operation even for? What are we doing? May I get a debrief?" She asked, putting her pistols in her wrist-holsters.

"Sorry, ma'am. Winston couldn't give us any debriefs because of how quick this operation was issued to us. And speaking about quick - Winston needs us on Dropship 1 ASAP. So please try to hurry, Tracer. Recruit #35, 50, 99 and 200 are currently waiting for you aboard Dropship 1."

"Shite..."

"And the recruit you brought along can't be found anywhere. I was supposed to pick him up in the initiation room. I picked up his gear from the locker and all, it's on the Dropship, but when I asked where he was, I was told that he left and that he was last seen with you."

 _"Who told you that?!"_ She asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

That failed pretty quickly, as her tone experienced a sharp increase when she heard that the soldier had knowledge of who Scout was last with,

 _A dirty, sex-seeking Tracer at the time of that 'looksee around the base'._

"Dee told me, ma'am. And he said he wasn't lying either, so I took his word for it."

Tracer bit her nails slowly as she looked at Scout and looked back at the door nervously.

 _What to do, what to do..._

 _At all costs, she could **not** let him know that Scout was in her room — ESPECIALLY ON HER BED._

That, she had down.

But what was she going to tell the soldier about his whereabouts?

Time was running out...

"So... do you know where he is, because I just received a notice from Winston, that we have to get going now."

"Y-yeah, he's umm..." She turned to Scout.

 _"Quick, Scout. What do I say?!"_ She whispered frantically.

 _"Uhh, tell him I wasn't feeling good and I needed someone to like, give me tea or somethin'!"_

A great excuse.

 _"I'll tell 'em that you make some killer tea!"_ He whispered back, slightly sitting off the bed in case he needed to jump out her window if things didn't go to plan.

She groaned with an irritated roll of the eyes.

"Hello? Tracer! We have to go!"

The soldier's point was emphasized even more as the speakers that were scattered around the base grounds blared up.

"Calling for assembly at Dropship 1 — Tracer, Recruit - _0211,_ and Recruit 30. Assembly is required ASAP." The Speakers in the building said.

"If you don't know who Recruit #0211 is, that's your man, Tracer! If you know where he is, get him! I gotta go! They're calling us for assembly! Hurry up!" The soldier said before running down the hallway.

Tracer shook her head confusingly at what he had said.

 _Recruit #0211 was Scout? Was he already recruited into the systems? What was Winston doing?_

She had to express her confusion, "What the-? You're a recruit now?"

"Ayyy, I guess I am. That's better for me, right? Means I don't gotta go to that initiation thingie anymore."

"That is good..." She sighed in relief, "I think what happened just now is better."

The whole situation was lucky. It was like their relationship was meant to stay a secret from the members of Overwatch, regardless if it was only for a moment. She was pinned when the soldier mentioned that the recruit (Scout) was last seen with her, and when he asked where he was, she was uneasy.

She didn't need the attention of everyone in Overwatch having knowledge of Tracer's breakup with Emily, much more, having a _boyfriend_ in the new recruit... that would raise some eyes around the base, and she was sure of it.

And Scout didn't even need to jump out her window! That was a positive too!

 _"Blimey, we sure dodged a bullet with that one!"_ Tracer said, slipping in her light, white shoes.

"Yeah, for a minute there I actually thought that he was gonna come inside."

"He'd need permission to come inside first of all, and there's no way I would give him the permission to come inside in the first place if you were in here."

"You're right. Don't wanna make 'em _too_ jealous... I catch your drift, Sweet Cheeks." He complimented.

It wasn't specifically for that reason, but she didn't mind. It made her feel truly cared for, and Scout did an awesome job at providing that for her on an hourly basis.

 _Especially during sex._

"Flattered, and that's _very sweet_ of you, love. But, _Number '30'_ is married, and I'm sure he wouldn't try anything that included an explicit act of some sort."

He furrowed his brows, _"Hm? Who's 'Number 30'?"_

"The mate that was outside my door. Most troops around here identify as a number or either a code name. Depends on how the system ranks them."

"Well, system or not, you're way too special for them to give ya a number, so they had to give ya a code name instead."

Another sweet compliment.

"And you're too special to never stop giving me such sweet comments... _you're amazing, Scout."_

If she was in distance with his lips, she would've leaned in for a kiss, but she was at the door while he was sitting on the bed. A caring smile would have to suffice.

"Don't gotta remind me, Tracer. I'm all sorts of special."

"But are you all sorts of _quick?"_ She asked.

She blinked to where his hat was and tossed it right at his face, recalling a second earlier so she was back at the door.

She giggled at his reaction, which had a good mix of jealousy and awe, "Come on, love. Let's get moving!"

Scout smirked and put his hat back onto his mussed hair, following after Tracer.

Before leaving, Scout made sure that his pants were properly done, and the belt was buckled as well. He didn't need anyone questioning whether he had sex with Tracer or not...

 _But if it was for bragging rights, then maybe._

 _He couldn't resist a shot at upping his ever-growing ego._

But if it wasn't for bragging rights, then he'd prefer to keep it to himself. After all, he figured that **tons** of men have tried going for Tracer, and all have failed (obviously), except him!

Him and that stupidly charming smile!

Scout remembered making a silent promise to himself to whack _anyone_ who tried making a move on Miss Pauling (back when he had feelings for her), regardless of who they were.

If those men were the size of Heavy, and as intimidating as The Pyro, _Scout didn't care —_ He'd fight them. Fight them until he made a point that was as clear as crystal to them — was that _nobody,_ could flirt/hit on the woman that had his heart in locks. **_Nobody._**

And being a direct product of the rough projects he came from, everything was a competition. Love, women, clout, manliness. Everything. This carried into work as well.

 _And century into the future or not, Scout still figured it was the same for how it has been during his youthful 23 years of life._

So if word got out that Tracer had a boyfriend, he just knew that _someone would be coming for his spot. Probably because of jealousy._

He wasn't afraid to face them, as he faced many challenges that were probably much bigger and threatening than them! (Seriously, he faced Merasmus, which was enough evidence of his trials). But he didn't need that sort of negative attention on him, so he decided to wait for when it would happen.

And when that time came, he would make sure to be ready for it (Hopefully).

After checking that his pants looked believably _inno_ _cent,_ he tried pulling down his shirt, but the hem only managed to reach the mid-to- _lowest_ portion of his abdomen, which was bad, and good...

 _Good for Tracer. Bad for Scout._

 _Or, maybe not entirely bad for Scout, because it would mean Tracer would be touching him more — and that was all sorts of good. _

_Tracer, was all sorts of good._

He stopped tugging at the hem and left it as it was, _very_ _slightly_ exposing to the good parts of him.

"Wait right here, love." She stopped him at the door, "I have to check if there's anyone ahead." She said, blinking through the halls.

Scout waited for 5 seconds to see a light blue outline of her body appear right in front of him.

"No ones here. Let's move quickly before that changes." She said.

As they quickly walked through the halls, a conversation formed between them.

"I just wanna say, Scout. You were bloody amazing earlier." Tracer complimented, a reminiscent smile finding way on her face.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know. I think you were better though. Like, in every way possible." Scout replied dreamingly.

"Oh, love! There's just something so _addicting_ about you... kind of makes me wish that I could ignore this damn mission and keep getting shagged by you."

Despite his ego, Scout was in slight disbelief. He never knew he had it in him.

He grimaced at her comment, _"Ain't you supposed to be a hero?"_ He asked, "Last comic books I read, hero's weren't supposed to be fucking like some mad bunnies."

Tracer furrowed her brows at his choice of words.

 _Bunnies? Mad?_

She giggled, "That's why I said _'kind of',_ if not, then we'd still be inside my room, cuddling or fucking like we were just a pair of mad bunnies — either one of those two." She said, nearing the exit of the building.

Scout preferred the latter, by _tenfold._

"Oi! And we're totally like bunnies if you think about it, Scout!"

"Funny you should mention that. Cause that's exactly what one of my boys told me back when I was workin' with RED."

 _More like a lot of his boys. Soldier, Sniper, Spy, Heavy and Demoman namely._

 _"And that mate was right! Whoever that may be!"_ She started to list down the comparisons, "We're both quick,"

She reached the exit of the building.

"We like to run a lot,"

She opened the doors and was outside, at last, looking back at Scout as she was comparing.

"We certainly _fuck_ like bunnies as well-!"

Tracer happened to turn around as soon as she made the intimate comparison... she froze in place as she turned _completely_ _**red**_ at seeing a female soldier staring right at her, her mouth agape.

The female held a hand to her mouth, gasping.

 _"Oh my... so that's where you guys were,"_ Curiosity got the better of her, _"So,_ _who and **who** fucks like bunnies, Tracer?"_ She asked with a sly grin.

Tracer gulped.

 **Oh shit.**

 _"W-_ _What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be on post?!"_

"I am! I'm supposed to be patrolling this area,"

 _"Oh, shite."_ Tracer mentally facepalmed herself.

"I thought you knew that already. Oh, and you're supposed to be at Dropship 1, by the way. BUT, before you go-" She then noticed Scout, who was a few metres behind Tracer.

With a quiet giggle, she leaned in closer to the blushing Tracer and discreetly pointed a finger to the boy behind her.

 _"Is he the lucky one that has your heart?"_ She asked, her professionalism fading away as it turned into excitement.

The excitement that was very similar to gossip between a group of girls...

Tracer's eyes widened, "Y- No. NO. I-" She looked back at Scout to see a slight expression come over his face, _and it didn't look exactly ecstatic._

 _Great, now she felt guilty._

 _"Oh, fuck me."_ Tracer rolled her eyes and groaned. Her secret was no longer, _"Yes, soldier. Yes, he is."_ She said softly.

 _"Oh. My. God!"_ She let out an alarmed gasp, "I'm so sorry for letting my girly instincts come out! For some reason, _I just knew that you were secretly straight."_ She whispered, "Don't ask me why, but I just had the assumption, and _damn_ was I right!"

A deep blush found it's way across Tracer's pale cheeks.

"Oi, you're the only one that knows about this! _Please don't go spreading it around."_ She pleaded embarrassingly.

"Don't worry, Tracer! I've been there before, trust me. Your secret, is safe with me." She smiled at the downright _red_ Tracer, and couldn't help but giggle at how fumed she was. "I just hope that this is a secret worth keeping. Maybe more people have seen you with that cutie over there."

"Heyyy! Thanks for the compliment!" Scout said, overhearing her words. He gave her a warm smile.

The female soldier smiled back, "Aw, your man has a nice smile too. He's a keeper, Tracer!"

Her blush became deeper, if that was even _possible_ , " _I know, I know. Just please make sure that you don't spread this information. I don't need the whole base on my arse about him."_ She replied with a look of worry.

"Aw, you poor thing! Don't worry-"

She was cut off by the ringing of the speakers throughout the base.

There was static for a while, but eventually, the voice of an A.I came out.

 _"Codename: Tracer, and Recruit - #0211. Please report to Dropship 1 for assembly, ASAP."_ The A.I notified.

 _"Sounds like that old hag of a girl."_ Scout mumbled quietly, referring to The cold Administrator.

"Oh. Well, looks like that's your calling sign, Tracer. You should probably run, or I mean- _teleport_ to the dropship now, and _don't worry,_ I'll pretend like none of this happened." The female soldier zipped her lips and threw the keys away; the gesture for a mouth that was going to be kept shut.

Tracer sighed in relief, _"Thanks, love!"_

She then looked back at Scout with a flushed face, "Erm- Sorry for the detour, let's go, Scout!" She said, Quickly looking away to hide how _red_ she was at the moment.

Scout followed after her and muttered a quick 'thank you' to the female soldier.

She smiled back and gave him a thumbs up in response. She wished nothing but the best for the young couple; which she found absolutely _adorable._

As they continued to make their way to the platform that contained their dropship, Tracer still had a mad blush on her face after one of her colleagues found out about her relationship with Scout.

And such in an intimate way too... The female soldier literally found out about it as soon as Tracer made a comparison on how Scout and herself had sex with each other.

 _Quick and goddamned fast - Just like bunnies._

It wasn't how she preferred a colleague of her's to find out about her relationship (which was already explicit), but hey, that's what was coming for her after speaking about it so publicly.

 _If there wasn't anyone around, she'd continue to make explicit comparisons until they reached the dropship._

 **l l l l l l l l l l**

"Man, we look so good together, like- people can't help but notice how amazing we are whenever we walk by them!" Scout said.

Clearly, he was exaggerating it. But Scout loved exaggerating things - it was in his nature to do so.

Even Tracer thought that what he said, was a _teensy_ bit over-the-top, "That was only _1_ person, Scout. How about if the entire base noticed?"

"Don't matter what the rest of them people think unless it's _good._ And it ain't even that big of a deal if we get noticed by a buncha them... well, _to me_ it ain't... I dunno 'bout you." Scout said, "Cause, I'd show ya off to the whole world if I was allowed to. I'd be the happiest man alive if you could meet my Ma! And _maybe_ **some** of my brothers."

"I'd love to meet your Mom, Scout! _And_ your brothers... so long as their not attempting to _flirt_ with me, then I'm okay with it."

A mental image of Scout's brothers popped into Tracer's mind.

Were they all going to be flirtatious like him? Would they all look identical? Would they have that same chilly shade of blue that Scout's eyes possessed? Would they have the same, carefree smile that was so damn charming?

Were they like _exact_ replicas of Scout himself?

If so... then maybe she wouldn't exactly _reject_ them at a heartbeat.

Scout gave out a short chuckle, "Ah. Can't make sure of that. Knowing them, most of them would try, cause like- _You're so damn cute!_ Ya see, back in Boston, girls like you ain't too common around there. _Especially you._ So if they saw you... jheez, _I'd do **anything** I could to get their friggin' mouths out of ya ear,_ but their crazy whenever it comes to chicks. All of us are."

"You make it sound like your hometown was barmy! The girls couldn't have been that bad... were they?" Tracer asked, "And I'm sure that they wouldn't fiend over me... Am I really _that_ uncommon in Boston?" She was unable to believe how much praise she was receiving for her looks.

She loved it. The constant praise from him, even better when it wasn't scripted. No doubt.

But she just had to ask if her beauty was _really_ that good.

Scout almost sputtered at what Tracer had asked, "Okay. First of all, the girls around my parts were everything you are, but not really. They didn't have the same, sweet body that I could just imagine massaging any damn day of the year — nah! _You have it._ They didn't have that crazy gorgeous butt that you have. And they didn't have that beautiful face I could just kiss all day! _None of them had that!_ So believe me, Sweet Cheeks — My brothers would **chase** and **fiend** for you if it meant that they'd be gettin' a chance with ya."

"Really?" Tracer asked. She found herself twiddling her hair as she received the flirtatious praise.

There really was **no** room for insecurity whenever she was around Scout.

She made her feel... _beautiful._

"Yes! You could make a married guy fall in love with ya, and you don't even have to _try._ They'd just be like, ' _screw loyalty',_ 's what every man probably says when they're around ya. That's what ya can do to a man. Just so damn gorgeous!"

She sighed softly at the continuous compliments, "... If the roles were reversed, would it be the same for you?"

"Hell yeah. Reason why I have fast legs is cause I gotta keep runnin' away from these chicks that are tryna get me all for themselves," He lied, _"I mean, every chick except **you**. I'd stay put like a dog on a leash if you told me too."_

An arousing picture of Scout in a spiked choker while on all fours popped up in Tracer's mind when he had said that.

She gulped at the idea of him being dominated with her power... _totally arousing._

 _"Blimey, Scout. That's really fucking arousing. I'd actually love to see you in that sort of predicament."_

"Hey! If **you** want it to happen, I'm all game for it." He said with a confident smirk.

"I'll think about it." A shy smirk forming on her face.

 **l l l l l l l l l l**

After jogging throughout the base grounds (which lacked a sense of urgency to be quicker), Tracer and Scout could see a dropship, which was labeled 'Dropship: 1' for reasons that were related to organization and easier maintenance.

Behind it, was a huge rocket that looked familiar to the ones that Scout saw on TV during the 50's and the 60's. He remembered hearing recently, that people were actually going to use those rockets to land onto the moon!

Scout thought that was bogus when he first heard about it. As he kept looking at the rocket, he wondered if it had actually been attempted.

"Ey, Tracer."

"What's on your mind?" She asked, "If you're gonna ask how far we are from the dropship, we're just a few seconds away." She pointed at the aerial vehicle, which had 2 individuals surrounding it.

"Not what I was gonna ask. What I was gonna ask, is if people landed on the moon yet."

"Oh- why, _yes!_ A long time ago, in fact. I think somewhere around your time, during the sixties, if I'm not mistaken." Tracer replied.

"What?! You're telling me that those bozos actually landed on the moon, _and came back alive?!_ He said, bewildered that the mission had actually been successful.

"If history serves me right, then yes, love. All of them came back unharmed. Winston even confirmed their landing because he's been there himself. He was stationed there for some time and even saw the flags of the Stars and Stripes. Pretty fascinating if I must say."

Scout's mouth was agape with awe, "Wow... and here I was, thinkin' that they were just a buncha crazy hippies with the idea of a, 'new step for mankind'." He chuckled and shook his head at how wrong he was.

They walked closer to where the dropship was, and a soldier, who had the number '30' on his clothed bicep, greeted the both of them.

The soldier wore an all-black vest that came equipped with grenades and tactical equipment, such as the generic flashbangs, ammo packs and other alternative equipment.

The Overwatch insignia could be seen on his shoulder, the direct opposite part of where the number '30' was located on his vest.

He was tall, strong and looked to be at least _30_ years of age ( **Haha** ), his beard really made him appear in the more 'mature' category. He looked to be of American descent, judging from his accent. He also wore a plain black bandana over his head.

"Afternoon, Tracer and Recruit. You two sure took your time." The soldier said, _"Especially you, Recruit._ Where were you?" He asked.

"Chillin' with Trace-"

"He was in the washroom." Tracer quickly interrupted.

Silence.

The soldier furrowed his brow, looking at Tracer, then at Scout.

It took some seconds for Scout to catch onto the ploy.

 _"... uhm, yeah. I-I was in the washroom._ Y'know, takin' a quick leak and all the things that a boy does when he gotta take a leak. Pretty sure you'd know about it, am I right?"

Number '30' rolled his eyes in response, "I guess it's believable." He said with a hint of _tiny sarcasm,_ ignoring Scout's question.

Another soldier, who had a number '99' on his clothed bicep, gave out a chuckle at what Scout said.

"This kid's funny! Where'd ya find him, Tracer?" He asked.

He was leaning against the dropship with a sense of little urgency.

Number '99' also had an American accent. He had a plain black ski mask covering his face. He was slightly smaller than number '30', lither in appearance, but not enough to be considered short.

The vest he wore was more slim, sleek, and darker than his colleagues, and instead of coming equipped with various tactical equipment, his vest contained nothing... but his pants had many items that the upper half of his apparel didn't contain.

A holster for a knife, a holster for a pistol, a long thin glowing string by his waist, and a pair of green-shaded goggles with a tri-strap attached to it.

"Just saw him around London. Told him of an opportunity, he saw the potential, so I gave it to him, and now he's here." Tracer explained.

Very far-fetched it was, but it was enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"Public recruitment? I remember it being harder to join."

"That's because an elite member hasn't invited you. You enlisted for your position through the hidden site we put up, while our mate here has personally been invited by _me."_ Tracer said.

He gasped in realization, "Ohhh... Well, nice to meet him. What's your name?" He asked Scout.

"Name's Scout, also known as, the quickest boy you'll ever meet- or like, come in contact with, whatever you prefer."

"Doubt that." Number '30' quickly said, walking over to the side entrance of the dropship.

Number '99' chuckled, "Me too... quickest _person_ alive right now is probably the lady beside you." He said, gesturing to Tracer.

Tracer giggled in response, "Aw! Y'hear that, Scout?" She nudged him with her elbow, _"I'm **faster** than you."_

As surprising as it sounded, Scout's mind triggered an intimate picture of Tracer approaching her climax — Her eyes wide, and her mouth open... screaming obscenities as a clearless fluid erupted out of-

 _Whoops. **Too much** imagination. _

_He didn't know what made him think of such intimacy._

Scout faked a laugh in response, _"Ha-ha."_ He rolled his eyes, "Someone's gotta get me on a racing track with ya. I'll outrun you so quickly that you ain't never gonna be able to challenge me again." He said.

"Ehh... I dunno' bout beating her in a race, dude. Everyone that challenged her got their butts handed to them. Like, this one time, some dude- I _think_ number '27' challenged her, and this is how it went..." Number '99' cleared his throat before he told a short summary of how one race went for a soldier that challenged Tracer, " _She was on lap 3 while this other guy just finished his first lap. Looked at us at the sidelines like, 'What the hell?' He was so confused! Cause that's how quick she is!"_ He said.

"It's true, love. You'd probably be halfway done a lap, and I'd be _miles_ ahead by the time you even reach that stage." Tracer said, challenging his ego with a cocky grin.

 _"Oh yeah?!_ Well I-"

"Guys, sorry to interrupt, but Winston _really_ needs us to get our asses moving on this mission." Number '30' interrupted. He was boarded on the side entrance of the dropship, "99, mind showing them to their seats?" He asked.

Number '99' nodded his head and waited for Number '30' to go back inside the spacious exterior of the dropship.

 _"Don't worry, Tracer. I still think you're quicker than him."_ Number '99' whispered obliviously.

Scout noticed and scoffed, "Ain't no one gonna be saying that once I prove ya all wrong."

"Oh _relax,_ love. Tell you what, after this mission, I'll challenge you to a race." Tracer said.

"Good. That's all ya needed to say."

Number '99' leaned off the dropship and hopped on the side railings, "Alright, now if you guys would follow me in here, I'm gonna be showing you your seats — Specifically you, Number... _what was your ID again?"_ He asked.

"You can just call me 'Scout'. Numbers are too damn professional for a name call." Scout said.

"Alright, nothing wrong about that... So, _Scout,_ I'll be showing you your seat if you don't know where to sit, and Tracer's been in this thing a million of times already, so there's no need to introduce her." He said, disappearing into the interior.

Scout walked up to the side of the dropship, but then remembered his manners.

"Ladies first." He said, gesturing to the entrance of the dropship.

"Say that when we're in a race, Scout. I wouldn't mind it." She smirked at him. She accepted his gesture and blinked up to the entrance instead, giggling as she did so.

Scout scoffed and rolled his eyes at her playfulness.

He entered the dropship by hopping on the side railings, and he found himself looking into a spacious interior — much like the other dropship he was in before arriving at Gibraltar, but with more seats and brighter lighting.

The first thing Scout noticed, was that there were two rows of seats. Each one had a parachute above the seat, the interior was coloured a cool grey, and there were 3 exits — A sliding door on the left, one on the right, and the main exit at the far end of the interior that opened vertically instead of horizontally.

Scout looked around, and he could see that there were 3 more soldiers he hadn't talked to yet... one of which, who already seemed to take some notice to him...

"This the recruit you invited, Tracer?" A heavy female voice immediately asked, pointing at Scout.

Scout looked the soldier's way and examined her.

The first thing he noticed about her was the bulkiness of her armour. There was a full suit that covered her upper body. It was a sleek black colour and looked like it could shrug off the blast of a shotgun with ease. The shoulder plates of the bulky armour both bared the Overwatch insignia, giving it a very contrast look of white and yellow in the mix of black. On her _unusually_ big arms (biceps), was the number '35'. She wore a helmet that covered her entire face with a thick, resistant mask.

Scout could see her eyes through her goggles, and he shuddered a bit.

 _Looks couldn't kill... no... it was her **eyes** that could kill. _

_She looked pissed._

She continued to point at Scout from her seat, "This the guy, Tracer?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"Mhm. _Is it a problem, love?"_ Tracer responded, raising a dubious brow at her colleague.

Scout glared at her as well, "Yeah, Sis. This _is_ the guy." And suddenly, the room went quiet.

"Guys, chill." Number '99' suddenly said, discreetly standing in between Scout and Number '35'.

Number '35' turned towards her teammate with an angry stare, "Shut it, pencil-neck."

He was about to defend himself until Number '30' intervened.

"Hey! Ease up! No need for arguments in here, we got a mission up ahead." Number '30' said, intervening quickly.

Number '35' leaned back in her seat and scoffed, "Hmph. _Okay, sir._ Wait a minute... isn't Tracer the squad leader?"

"Yes, I am! And weren't you supposed to shut it a second ago?" Tracer said, obviously annoyed at her teammate.

"You shoulda said that earlier, considering that you's a leader and all-"

 _"Shut it, 35. Come on."_ Number '30' said, trying to calm her down.

Number '35' sighed and remained silent as requested.

"Alright... Scout, you can sit anywhere here, pick ya spot." Number '99' said.

Tracer glared at her one more time before patting the seat next to her, gesturing at Scout to take a seat beside her.

He walked over to where she was seated and sat down beside her, keeping an eye on Number '35'.

When she looked elsewhere, he decided to whisper to Tracer, _"What's her damn problem?"_

 _"I'll tell you later."_ She whispered back.

He then looked to his right, and saw another soldier who he wasn't introduced to yet.

He was sitting in the furthest corner. The soldier was in all black. He was slim in appearance, even more than Scout was, it might've been attributed to the long-sleeved vest that hugged _tight_ onto his body. On his sleeve was the Overwatch insignia, white-rimmed, but coloured in green where the yellow should have been. He had thin wrist guards with 3 empty serrated holes. It was similar to what Tracer was wearing on her wrist, but his couldn't possibly hold any sort of weapon that was similar to Tracer's — other than a blade of some sort. On his shoulder was a thin, white font that was labeled as '50'.

The soldier looked to be of Asian descent, thin, jet black hair that was parted to the left.

Scout wanted to make conversation with him, but was taken away from it as a soldier called out his name.

"Scout," Number '30' called on him.

"'Sup?"

"Your duffel bag is in the compartment behind Tracer. You had all your gear packed in there, right?"

Scout nodded in response, "Pretty sure."

"Alright, good to hear. What's your ID number?"

"Zero... two... _one?"_ He said uncertainly, "I think it's zero, two, one."

Number '30' looked down on the gadget he was holding in his hands, _"Hmm..._ think you're wrong about that. Says here your ID number is zero, two, one, _one."_ He corrected.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Yeah. This is your identification in the ranks of Overwatch, without it - You'd just be another one of those hippies trying to join us." The soldier replied.

Number '30' knocked on the dividing wall that was between the room and the pilot's room.

"You guys ready back there?" The pilot asked.

"Yeah, start it up."

"Alright, engines are operational, get ready for takeoff."

Seconds later, the soft humming of the dropship was heard outside, which came along with a soft rumble in the interior as well.

"And we're off." Number '30' said.

"The southern outskirts of London is a pretty decent distance away from Gibraltar. In approximately 15 to 20 minutes, we should be there." The pilot said.

"Understood."

Scout looked outside of the little window that was provided with a slight turn of his head, "Aw, jeez... this is so friggin' cool." He mumbled out, watching as the airship ascended from base grounds, and into the skies.

Number '30' finally took his seat beside a soldier, strapping up in the restraints that the seat provided.

Scout turned around from the window, and let his eyes travel the room once more.

There was a soldier that Number '30' was sitting beside.

She didn't look familiar to Scout.

She must've been a recruit, just like he himself was.

The combat armour she wore wasn't coloured a sleek black like her other colleagues, instead, it was coloured blue, with the secondary colour as white. She was slim, as her armour was as well.

Her blonde hair was tied into a loose bun, which would look lengthy if it was undone. She had pale skin, rosy cheeks, along with deep blue eyes, giving her face a very smooth appearance with her soft facial features.

The number '200' could be seen on the sleeve of her armour, and the bright Overwatch insignia could be seen on her thin shoulder plate. On her other shoulder plate was a white and yellow coloured cross that looked very similar to what a familiar Medic would have on his lab coat.

That same Medic was the one that Scout knew of.

She must've been a combat medic of some sort, he assumed.

This theory was proved more as her pants contained packets of what he assumed, were needles, tools and all the things that he had seen Medic use on his teammates when they were in the lab for his 'examinations'.

"Don't worry, ma'am. Quick response missions like this help you learn the ropes quickly, cause as morgue as it sounds — these missions usually hold the most casualties." Number '30' said to the soldier.

Scout noticed what he had said, and asked Tracer about it, _"That true what he just said?"_

"Yes and no. Depends on how concerning the situation is." Tracer replied.

Number '200' and '30' continued their conversation.

"I have already been through the ropes. This is my second quick response mission in the same week, and I've seen more casualties than I could fix." Number '200' replied. She had a smooth American accent as well, but there was a certain 'grit' that could be heard in her tone.

Not to say that her voice was toughened like Number '35', but she couldn't be considered _giddy_ or _'schoolgirl sweet'._

Number '30' sighed, "Unfortunately, there's going to be more of those, but you have to get used to it. Medics are expected to see some... _stuff._ But it's the norm when it comes to this role."

Number '200' winced, _"Ugh... that's horrible."_

"Hey, hopefully, this mission won't pack too many casualties."

"Amen, sir."

"Have a feeling this one's gonna be different though. I can just tell... Winston doesn't usually sound so urgent when he requests a quick response Op." Number '30' said.

Number '200' scoffed, _"That means it's probably going to be worse than the last 2 I've been on. Right? And_ _that's ironic._ A quick response mission, yet he doesn't sound very concerned about it?"

"Don't be so negative, '200'. And it was only with the earlier ones. But I think the gorilla's legit this time. Think he saw something that woke him up." Number '30' said.

Once he had finished talking, Tracer decided to speak to her.

"Oi, love," Tracer said to Number '200', "How are you liking your time in Overwatch so far?"

"It's not bad... _pretty brutal,_ but nothing I can't handle." Number '200' replied.

"Blimey, you say it like it's a walk in the park! Oh, you sure do have a strong stomach, I'd probably vomit my guts out at the wounds that you had to fix up."

She nodded, "It gets _gross,_ true. But what keeps me doing it is the thought of saving a life of the people that can make a huge difference in the world." Number '200' said.

"That's good motivation to have. Inspiring, really." Tracer complimented.

"Thanks, Tracer. I really do enjoy making a difference in the world though, because every day when we stop general baddies from _screwing_ up this world — I just _feel_ that what we're doing is actually starting to _fix_ up the world — Piece by piece, no matter what the general public says about us."

Tracer's features softened at her soft words, a warm smile forming on her face, _"Spoken like a true hero. Couldn't have said it better myself._ You'll make it big with an attitude like that, like number '30' over here." She pointed at her bearded colleague.

Number '30' rolled his eyes and chuckled at Tracer.

Tracer giggled, _"Aww, he's flattered._ I remember when he was green like you, it was adorable. Now look where he is!" She said.

"Thanks, Tracer." Number '200' said. Her eyes flicked over to Scout when he was trying to figure out how to open his compartment.

"Tracer, who's that? Is he a recruit too?" Number '200' asked.

"Oh, this bloke beside me?" Tracer pointed to her right side.

Number '200' giggled, "Well, yeah. However, I wouldn't refer to him as a 'bloke'." She replied with a slight smile.

"Right? Bloke sounds like trash, and I ain't even close to it." Scout gave up on trying to open his compartment. He turned around and sat back down in his seat, "You can call me 'Scout'." He said to the female soldier, "But ay, 'nuff bout me," He equipped himself with a sly grin, "What can I call you?"

Tracer's smile **_quickly_** turned sour, her lips pouting as her eyes narrowed.

 _"What the hell, Scout."_ Tracer thought.

Number '35' chuckled at what she assumed, was an obvious flirting attempt by the new recruit, _"Oh no._ Looks like he's a 'Romeo' too." She commented.

Scout narrowed his eyes, _"What? Puh-lease! I ain't even flirting."_

"Scout, no flirting with other members, please." Number '30' asked politely.

 _"What?! I wasn't tryna flirt!"_ Scout defended, the grin quickly turning into a confused drawl as he pleaded his case. "C'mon, you guys really thought I was trying to flirt?"

"Yes, you were!" Tracer threw a forceful elbow to Scout's ribs, making him cough out.

 _"Augh!"_ He groaned out.

This caught the attention of many of her colleagues. It was a brash move of her to send an elbow to his ribs, but then again, _Tracer was known for being aggressive._

She turned to face him, an intimidating _burn_ in her stare, _"Don't do that again, or it'll be **harder**."_ She said with a hint of anger, and as much as she tried to hide it — _A hint of **Jealousy** as well._

The room turned silent at Tracer's slight outburst.

She broke his gaze with Scout as she noticed the silence. She sighed and pretended to twiddle with her wrist holsters as a furious blush came crawling up her cheeks.

 _"Silly, Lena! That was so bloody obvious!"_ She mentally scolded herself, looking at the ground as she hid her blush.

"Well, _that_ just happened." Number '99' said after some silence.

"Yeah, sure put the rookie in his place." Number '35' said, giving out a chuckle.

"Go easy on him, Tracer. He's just a recruit. No need for friendly fire this early." Number '30' said.

Scout chuckled despite the slight pain, _"Heh,_ isn't friendly fire supposed to involve a gun?"

"You know what I mean." The soldier replied boringly.

"Kid's not even fazed by it... not bad for a newbie." Number '35' commented, smirking at how he was laughing despite being in some pain.

Scout was still rubbing at the spot where Tracer had elbowed him in. He was looking at her with a sense of confusion, honestly not knowing what he had been elbowed for.

 _He wasn't trying to flirt._

He was just having a conversation... _with another female._ It couldn't be considered straight-on _flirting._

Number '200' felt bad for Scout, whether he was trying to flirt with her or not — She felt pity for him.

"Hey, Scout, don't worry. You can call me Val." Number '200' said, giving him a reassuring smile, "Being identified by numbers is keeping it too professional in my opinion."

"Woah! That's exactly what I said to the dude over there!" Scout pointed at Number '99'.

Val gave out a short giggle, "Great minds think alike, am I right?"

Scout smiled, "They do."

He was contemplating whether or not to continue talking with the girl that Tracer probably elbowed him for.

He was a very polite child when it came to the ladies — As he was raised to be by his Mom. It would be unnatural for him to be _rude_ to any woman, unless they were getting on his nerves.

So he continued to talk to her.

The whole ship seemed to flutter with conversation as well. Number '30' talked with '99' on what they thought that this quick response mission was about, with '35' chiming in for her own opinions on what she thought the mission was about.

Everyone was talking, except for Number '50' and a, _currently,_ _very_ irritated, Tracer.

 _"So your name's 'Val'?"_ Scout asked.

Val nodded.

"Cool. That a nickname or something?" He asked.

Tracer's ears perked up at Scout's words.

 _"He better stop talking to this girl before I get pissy."_ Tracer thought as she stared intensively at the floor, her expression slowly turning into anger the more he decided to talk to the other recruit.

They continued talking.

"Nope. It's my real name, and I get that question a lot. On first instinct, people think my name's Valerie, only for me to tell them that it's Val just moments later." She said with a polite smile.

 _"Don't you **dare** respond to that, Scout."_ Tracer thought, narrowing her lips as she started to breathe at a slow rate.

 _They continued to talk._

"Haha, I was about to guess that Val was your nickname for Valerie. Good thing you corrected me though, you'd probably get pissed if you heard someone call you by the wrong name for like, _I assume the hundredth time._ Am I right?" Scout asked.

"What makes you think the _hundredth_ time?" She asked, slightly confused.

 _Tracer was pissed._

"Cause I'm guessin' that alotta people you met called you Valerie for the first time they saw ya." Scout responded.

"Well, I'll have you know that it was actually one-hundred and _five_ times that a person has done that to me." Val said, smiling the whole time.

"Am I apart of that list?" Scout asked, his chilled eyes coincidentally softening as he stared at her deep ones.

 _Scout's natural charm never seemed to die._

Tracer appeared to be very annoyed at what Scout had asked Val.

But inside, she was **_furious._**

 ** _"Scout, you're signing your own bloody casket. You better __stop talking to her, you better stop talking to her you better stop-"_**

Val gulped as she stuttered at his question, _"Y-yes- yeah."_ She giggled nervously, _"Why not?"_ She had pink running up her cheeks — _and it wasn't her rosey cheeks._

 _"Or is it only meant for the exclusives?"_ Scout asked, giving off the cute boy grin that he gave to almost _everyone_ he met — Boys and girls alike.

 _" **Enough**. This has to stop."_ Tracer thought, mentally snapping at Scout's natural charm that was meant for the opposite gender.

Before Val could answer, Tracer intervened.

"Oi! Scout! What do _you_ think of Overwatch so far?" She asked him, nudging him in the same spot with her elbow, trying as best as she could to discreetly block Val out of his eyesight.

It worked because she was Tracer — _The lady who had Scout's heart in locks._

"Oh," Scout turned his attention directly towards Tracer, ignoring Val for now.

"'S pretty cool. You guys got alotta gadgets and doohickeys I ain't ever seen before." He said, looking at what seemed to be — A slightly irritated Tracer.

He furrowed his brows at her.

She was trying to hide it too, which made it even more obvious _despite_ the common sense it lacked.

"You think _this_ is cool?" Number '99' pointed to the device that Tracer wore, "Pfft. Just wait until you meet the other elite members of Overwatch. They'll blow ya mind with some of the stuff that they have."

"Gonna have to introduce him to Lúcio someday, who's with me?" Number '30' asked.

"Gotta disagree with you on that, Sir. Show 'em to Reinhardt, and he'll know what true strength looks like when partnered up with advanced tech." Number '35' suggested.

 _"What?!_ How are you guys suggesting those dudes without even mentioning Genji?! He's a cyber-ninja for crying out loud!" Number '99' said.

"I'd show him to Mercy. The girl who looks like an angel, she's a real inspiration." Val said.

Everyone immediately had a different opinion on who Scout should be introduced to when it came to the fanciest technology.

This caused a conversation that had all of Tracer's colleagues talking with each other (Except Number '50'), seemingly ignoring Tracer and Scout, but not on purpose.

Tracer quickly leaned in to give a whisper to Scout.

She cupped a hand over his ear, _"Okay, now that we have some time to talk — Can you **stop** flirting with Val?"_ Tracer whispered, _"It's bloody annoying, and it's worse because I'm sitting right beside you."_

Scout retracted his head away from Tracer's, turning towards her with a look of utter confusion.

 _"Sweet Cheeks, I'm not flirting. I'm making easy talk."_ He whispered back.

Fortunately, no one heard it, except for Tracer.

Everyone else was either involved in a conversation, whispering or minding their own business (Number '50').

Tracer, however, was torn whether to believe him or not.

 _"Oh really?! What was that smug arse grin you had on your face earlier?!"_ Tracer questioned, _"You've only used that on me! Why are you using it on her?!"_ Her expression was progressively turning sour at her obvious jealousy, jawing on and on like a child that felt like they lacked attention.

Scout couldn't believe how possessive she was being.

 _It was an honest turn-on for him, and he didn't even know about it until now._

Scout would face palm himself, but that would earn 3 slaps from Tracer, so he explained himself even more.

 _"Tracer. Just cause I smile when I talk doesn't mean it's an automatic pick-up attempt for girls... I smile like this to my Ma, Sweet Cheeks, and it ain't for flirting."_ He whispered.

 _"W... what?"_ Tracer looked at him, registering his words.

She took in all the things she had done with him so far — which ranged all the way from escaping 2 Talon agents, to already having _multiple sex sessions_ with him, to _sleeping_ with him and then considering _motherhood,_ with him as her husband.

Scout was quick. But would he be so quick to flirt off with other girls after doing so much with her in such a short period of time?

 _"You heard me right, Tracer. I wasn't flirting. I'd **never** flirt with any other chick if I had a girl like you. I'd be the dumbest bastard to ever be born if I did something like that."_ Scout whispered loyally.

... Tracer sighed.

After some contemplation, she huffed and gave him the puppy eyes, _"... I'm taking your word for it. Please don't let me down."_ She whispered back.

 _"I'm not worried... I'm not worried... I'm not worried..."_ Tracer turned away from Scout and let her fingers land across his, rough, bandaged hand.

It wasn't even on purpose, it was as if it was _instinct_ that she laid her fingers across his hand, which was soon to be her whole palm on top of his wrapped knuckles.

Tracer let her eyes travel across the room, and she found herself looking at Val, examining her body and drawing comparisons to her and the body of her own.

The full body combat suit Val wore didn't do too much in covering the outline of her body features.

She had slightly bigger breasts than Tracer, but not as curvy as a waist that Tracer had.

 _Did Scout like girls with breasts that could easily be grabbed?_

Tracer assumed her own body had those... but Val's was undoubtedly more _squishy._

 _Score 1, for Tracer's insecurity._

Val was taller than her by 4 inches, listing her at a height of 5 foot 8, and the height difference made her insecure about her own height.

Did Scout like taller girls? Did Scout like girls with long legs? Because Val had some long legs herself, couple it in with her slim body and she looked like a damn model.

She could easily become a model if she wanted to.

Tracer knew that Scout had an obsession with complimenting her own legs, but what if he saw the ones on Val's?

 _Score 2, for Tracer's insecurity... and the fact that Val could easily become a model if she wanted to with that tall, slim height of her's — Score 3, for Tracer's insecurity._

Tracer's also seen Val around base grounds — Without the combat suit, instead, her casual wear.

 _She did not look bad,_ Tracer had to admit. She had a great body. Fair, pale skin that looked unbothered by any damage.

 _Score 4, for Tracer's insecurity._

Her eyes were a gorgeous, dark shade of blue, and Tracer's was a warm colour of light brown.

 _Did Scout prefer brown or blue?_

 _"He prefers blue! The colour of his eyes are blue and he loves himself! So he must love the colour of her eyes too!"_ Tracer's conscience yelled out.

 _Score 5, for Tracer's insecurity. Game over._

 **Tracer was officially insecure about herself.**

Tracer bit her lip at this... _she's been staring at her for a while, maybe she should look away..._

 _But there was something inside of her that just wanted to draw **every** comparison between Val and her own body image, all for her to assume who's body that Scout would prefer more._

Thankfully, Val didn't even notice the creepy stare that Tracer had on her.

the dropship was alive with talk among her colleagues, and no one was really paying attention to a specific member, other than the ones that were talking.

Tracer had a growing feeling of worrisome anxiety the longer she had her palm placed on top of Scout's knuckles...

 _She didn't want to lose Scout... she didn't want to lose him to anyone. She wanted him. She didn't want to lose him because of her own body image, that was for sure..._

 _She was **needy**._

 _She was overthinking this._

 _She needs to relax. She needed to relax._

She was getting uncertain of his loyalty.

She was _afraid_ of his charm as unnatural as it sounded, because his charm not only worked on her, but on _other girls too..._

 _Was she overreacting?_

 _She was overreacting._

 _She cursed at herself for being so worried about him._

Tracer was tired of these thoughts barraging her brain.

She needed to stop this.

She gulped as she turned to face towards him with uncertain eyes.

 **Scout was looking at her the whole time she was turned away from him.**

 _"I saw how you were lookin' at Val... I ain't a mind reader, but I can tell what's on ya mind — It ain't true. None of its true..."_ Scout whispered, executing her temporary insecurity.

He leaned in closer, his forehead touching with her's as his free hand found the side of her face.

 _"Tracer,"_ He whispered, his breath _soothing_ against her skin.

His eyes focused in on those gorgeous browns of her's.

Time stopped for a moment.

She wanted to hear the words... those 3, _lovely_ words that could make her breath be caught in a pitch.

 _"... I friggin' love you..."_

 _4 words... but she got the idea._

Butterflies fluttered in Tracer's chest.

 _This time when he said it, it just felt so relieving to hear, like this was all she **needed** to hear for her problems to go away._

Scout's hand switched positions with Tracer's — His hand on top now. She shuddered at the feel of his wraps being smothered over her small hand.

She was warmer now.

Even warmer when he gently squeezed her hand along with his.

 _"He's not going to leave me... he loves me."_

It was all that Tracer could think about in the casual moment of intense affection.

Scout leaned slight away from her and took his hand off her cheek, _Do you mind if they see you doing this with me?"_ He asked, altering his stare with his hand intertwined with her's and her exotic, spotty eyes.

 _"I'll just say that you're doing it with me."_ She grinned out gorgeously.

 _"You're making me look like a perv..."_ He slightly squeezed her hand harder, _"I love it."_

They held onto each other's hands for as long as they could until someone finally noticed them, after a comfortable 2 minutes.

"So we have it settled. He'll be introduced to Reinhardt, then Lúcio, then—" Number '35's gaze fell on Scout and Tracer, both of whom were holding hands with each other.

"Are they holding hands?" Number '35' asked.

Tracer took notice and responded to her, "Nope. Just checking to see if his wraps are all tucked in place." She came up with a lie on the spot, "He's got a nasty one under those wraps, pretty sure you don't wanna see it." She let her hands leave his, her fingers gently grazing his knuckles before it returned to her lap.

Number '30' cocked a brow, _"Really?_ We shoulda had that checked out when he first landed on base grounds."

"Ah, _that -_ they didn't do. Can't do anything about it now, we're just gonna have to live with it." She said.

"If those wraps are gonna affect his combat performance, it's gonna be a concern."

"Ain't no need to worry. I know how to fight. I fight with wraps on my hands all the time, it ain't nothin'." Scout said.

"Hey, I'm a Medic. I might have some chemicals in my bag that can ease the swelling it'll go through." Val said.

"Nah, I don't really need it. It's already been cleaned out, I just don't want anyone seeing it, y'know?" Scout said, making sure to follow through with the lie that Tracer had made up.

"Are you sure, Scout?" Val asked concerningly.

"Positive, Val. Don't worry."

"Hmm... if you say so, '211'." Number '30' said.

He looked down at the device on his wrist and pressed a button, which allowed communication between the pilot of the airship and himself.

"How long until the landing?" He asked the pilot.

"'Bout 8 to 10 more minutes. I'm going as quick as I can, sir." The pilot said.

"Understood." Number '30' turned off the device. "These airships go quick, surprised we haven't reached the area of interest yet." He said to no one in particular.

Scout looked out the tiny window yet again, and he wasn't lying.

These airships traveled quick. The ocean beneath looked like deep, thick blue blobs that were just passing by his view, all due to the speed at which the vehicle was traveling at. He looked at the ocean longer and really took in the beauty of it.

Being raised in Boston, he was exposed to the eastern shores a lot, so mass groups of water weren't all that fascinating to him. But there was something different about having an aerial view of an _ocean..._ it felt entirely more special to witness than just a shoreline of water.

 _"Whatcha lookin' at?"_ Tracer asked suddenly, invading his space.

"The water." Scout simply said.

Tracer scoffed and giggled, _"Pfft!_ Don't you mean the _'Ocean'?"_

He rolled his eyes, _"Whatever."_

 _"Heh_ _e..._ So... What's so fascinating about it? What makes you look at it like when you look at a certain _someone."_ She asked, a knowing smile coming across her face.

Scout knew what she was talking about too, "It looks friggin' _gorgeous,_ and also cause... I dunno'... it looks pretty cool, I guess."

"Is it because it's blue?" She leaned in closer and whispered to him, _"Because blue is a beautiful colour, especially when it's in your eyes."_ She whispered, referring to the sweet colour of his eyes.

She retracted her mouth away from his ear and awaited his response.

Scout turned to face her with a smile and shook his head, "I don't like the colour blue. _At all._ I'm just lookin' at it cause it looks cool." He said, unable to provide a specific reason.

Val shifted in her seat a bit, somewhat uncomfortable at Scout's choice of words, specifically about him expressing his disdain for the colour _blue._

"So, _'211',_ what's your story?" Number '30' suddenly asked.

Scout chuckled as he stared away from the window, "Just call me 'Scout'. That's a pretty ugly number to be called by."

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to it. Everyone else will be calling you '211', it's official identification here at Overwatch. So get used to it while you can. Anyways, what's your story? Like, where are you from, what did you do before joining Overwatch?" Number '30' asked.

"Sure. I'm from Boston. Southie, Massachusetts. The rough parts, y'know? Grit and all that crap." Scout wondered if he should tell the truth on what year he came from, but he decided not to.

"You sure you from Boston? I mean, I thought you were from New York cause of the little accent and everything-"

Scout took offense to this, _"Don't ever frickin' associate me with New York. And if you're a fan of the Yankees... fuck the Yankees, Red Sox would sweep 'em any day."_ He said, expressing his disdain for the New York established baseball team.

"Oh, I forgot. That Boston and New York rivalry is still a thing after all these years."

 _"And don't you forget it, pallie."_ Scout said.

 _"... okay_... anyways, there's no such thing as 'rough parts' when you go to Boston, especially in Massachusetts." Number '30' said.

 _" **WHAT?!** " _Scout questioned, shocked at what the soldier was saying about his hometown.

"You heard me right. Boston's been pretty stable since I've been born, haven't heard of too much trouble that's been caused down there. Well, other than the Omnic Crisis occurring and all that, but excluding that, Boston isn't too much of a troubled place to live. Especially the Massachusetts, South side as well."

Scout winced at hearing him identify South Boston as 'South Side'. It wasn't the proper terminology for his area.

"It's pronounced 'Southie', ain't no one there called it South Boston- or South Side. Just lettin' ya know. And I think you gettin' it twisted, man. I-I was **born** and raised in Southie... you sure ya ain't twistin' my leg with what you're saying?"

"Positive. What _year_ are you living in, dude? It's been that way since I've been born, as it's been with probably a lot of other people." Number '30' said.

The look on Tracer's face was all that was needed to know that she knew exactly what Scout was talking about.

 _He was from the 1960's._

Scout wouldn't believe him. He's seen and experienced too much in _Southie_ to know better than to believe him.

"... Southie ain't like that... ain't nothing like that at all." He claimed, reminiscent of the gritty life he had while living in 1960's Boston.

"I'm just going by facts, '211'. So what did you do before Tracer invited you to join Overwatch?" Number '30' asked.

"Same thing I did all my life. Bashed people's heads in, got in fights- _a lot of fights,_ and killed a ton of fuckos for a living... okay, the _killing_ came only recently, but don't count me for a newbie. I been gettin' my hands dirty since Ma asked me to go get the food."

Tracer groaned and looked at him disappointingly as she shook her head, clearly hoping for a more cleaner, formal explanation.

But what was she expecting from him? _This was_ ** _Scout_** she was talking about. He was anything but clean and formal.

"You sound like a tough guy." Number '35' tauntingly commented.

 _"And I am. Don't sleep on me, Sis."_ Scout replied.

"Sounds a lot like _mercenary_ work. You one of those people?" Number '99' asked this time, now fairly engaged in the conversation.

"Yeah. How'd ya know? You one yourself?" Scout asked the soldier.

"Nah. I just know the generic definition of them — Killers that'll do anything for some money, and all of that stuff. That's what mercenaries are, right?"

"You got it right, slugga'. Mercenaries are some tough friggin' bastards, believe me, cause I had to fight with some myself, and trust me — They ain't _too_ bad. But it didn't matter cause I usually ended up wasting 'em anyways." Scout said.

"What was it like, Scout? Life as a... a mercenary?" Val suddenly asked.

Scout grimaced, "... You ever had the urge to just keep doin' somethin' because it was so fun to do?"

"Oh... Are you saying that murder became fun over time?" She asked, a hint of disgust in her tone.

Tracer looked more disgusted at what he was saying as well.

 _"Ding-Ding-Ding! We have a winner!_ But you can't really call it murder when the other teams tryna kill you too. So I call it assisted suicide, _cause who in the right mind tries to fuck with a Southie, and expects to get away with it?_ That ain't Boston, fella. Their basically askin' to get their ass kicked if they try screwing with us."

Val furrowed a brow, _" Us? You didn't work Solo?"_

"Nah. I got paired up with 8 other people who are sorta like my brothers now. What am I talking about?! They're better than my brothers! Their all crazy in their own fucked up way, but I get along with 'em just fine... _except for this one Frenchie bastard,_ but the rest of them are cool."

Val, '99' and even Tracer wanted to ask him more questions about his background, but that was all disturbed when a static noise was heard from the device on Number '30's wrist.

"Incoming transmission from Winston. Listen up, people." He said, putting Winston on speaker.

"'30', is everyone there with you?" An intellectual voice asked.

"Yes, sir. Tracer and the 2 new recruits are here in the dropship."

Scout lightly tapped Tracer on the shoulder, leaning in closer to her, _"Who's the dude talking with '30'?"_ He whispered.

 _"It's Winston. Overwatch's saving grace."_ She answered.

Winston continued to speak, "Good. While you and your colleagues are on board, I thought I would give all of you a quick debrief on what you people should be looking for on this quick-response operation. Pay attention, please." The voice cleared his throat before continuing, "There has been a massive increase in energy levels near the southern outskirts of London. These sources were shown to come either directly or nearby the _position of - 'M23',_ which can be seen on the grid that's been provided on your device."

 _"Winston, ol' pal!_ Sorry to interrupt, but what's exactly the cause of this energy increase?" Tracer asked.

"I was just getting to that, Lena, before you so immaturely interrupted me." Winston said.

 _"Whoopsie!_ Sorry, mate. Please do continue."

"... anyways, back to the topic. From what the live surveillance feed could show, there was seen to be a red-coloured _hole or some sort of beam_ that formed directly in the skies."

Some gasps were heard across the room at Winston's claim.

"Now, it is unknown to me whether or not these potential beams _or_ holes of red contained _something_ or not. That is why I'm sending you seven individuals to report into the area that has been affected by this phenomenon." Winston said. "Any questions before I disconnect?"

"I got one." Tracer said, "May you tell me why our lovely recruit - _Scout,_ is being sent along with us? He's barely done the training sections!" She asked, not that she doubted Scout's skills as a fighter _because he did save her life 3 times already... 4 times, if she was awake during that one other moment._

But she was asking because Winston never sent out a freshly joined recruit to accompany a squad of experienced or _somewhat_ experienced members — _especially_ on a quick-response mission.

 _Very unusual._

"He is coming along because I have came to a conclusion which allows me to believe that the recruit in question — _Scout, or '211',_ may have something to do with these unusual increases of energy." Winston answered.

 _"Wot?"_ Tracer uttered confusingly.

 _"Sounds like something he just pulled out of his ass... that's crazy talk."_ Number '35' mumbled.

"I ain't have any idea on what you're talkin' 'bout, pal." Scout said.

 _"And you don't have to — Not quite yet, you don't._ Just please make sure to investigate the area. I have to attend to other duties that regard Gibraltar's network security. Good luck on the mission, soldiers. And Lena... stay safe." Winston said.

"Winston, buddy old pal, do not worry! I'll stay safe like a baby in a stroller!" Tracer said assuringly.

"I hope so too, Lena."

The device turned off, and all was silent until Number '99' spoke up.

"That explanation was vague as hell... Scout, do you know something we don't?" He asked.

"'Fraid not, slugga. I didn't even talk to the dude that was speaking through that doo-hickey of his earlier." He said, pointing at Number '30's wrist-held device, "Ey, and get this, I ain't even been a part of this group for a day, so if I had secrets on me, it wouldn't even be worth it to go through the trouble of finding out what it is."

"That's true... I just find it weird why Winston would assume you had something to do with... _red beams_ coming outta' the sky. Sounds weird if you ask me." Number '99' said.

 _"It does sound weird, love."_ Tracer agreed.

Scout having something to do with a burst of energy increase in a certain area?

The interiors suddenly blared with a short ring, and the voice of a pilot was shortly heard after.

 _"We have officially flown over ground. Landing time is an estimated five minutes. Landing time is an estimated five minutes."_ The pilot announced.

"Alright, guys, we reached land. This is when we get our equipment ready." Number '30' followed up.

He unstrapped the restraints of his seat and sat up from it. He opened the compartment behind him, which held the gear he would be using for the mission.

"Finally. I was getting tired of sitting around." Number '35' said with relief. She sat up from her seat.

She was an intimidating height. She had to have been either the same height or just 1 inch below Number '30'. Her armour gave off a slight jangle as she moved about and turned around.

 _"That ain't a woman."_ Scout whispered to Tracer.

Tracer laughed out, _"Haha! Don't let her hear you say that, she might crunch your skull in!"_ She whispered back.

For some reason, he believed her.

 _"I'll say it to her later."_ He was uncertain about that, however.

Scout stood up from his seat and opened his compartment up, same with everyone else that was inside of the ship.

Inside, was the black duffel bag he came to the future with, and all the gear he had inside of it as well.

He opened his bag, and there it all was — His scattergun, pellets upon pellets, his Sandman, along with his baseball and his soda cans of odd radiation, which didn't seem to affect his body in any negative way.

He smirked as a feeling of nostalgia came by him when he touched the handle of his scattergun ( **No, he did not tote shotguns as a kid** ).

 _"It's been way too long."_ Scout mumbled, pulling his primary weapon out of his bag.

He reloaded an entire clip of pellets into his scattergun, the familiar _*clinks*_ automatically recognizable as he loaded the gun.

Number '30' noticed Scout's weapon as he equipped his Assault Rifle, "What's that supposed to be?" He gestured at Scout's gun.

"It's a scattergun. Sends dummies straight to the ground, if you get my drift." Scout grimaced.

"... _looks unique."_ Number '30' said, examining the weird design of his 'scattergun'. "Is it a.. _a shotgun of some sort?"_ He asked.

"Way better than a shotgun, I'll tell ya that much." Scout said.

"Doesn't look like anything I've seen. Where'd you get it?" Number '99' asked. He was attaching a scope to what seemed to be, a sleek black-coloured sniper rifle of some sort.

"The people I worked for gave me it. They guessed that since I was such a quick buck, a scattagun would best suit my style of killing, which was — _Quick and friggin' hard."_

Scout strapped his duffel bag across his back and held his scattergun to his chest.

He looked to his right and noticed something odd about the soldier that was there.

Number '50' managed to stay quiet the whole entire ride, never uttering a single word.

Silence was creepy to people like Scout, for obvious reasons.

He tapped Tracer on the shoulder and leaned down for a whisper, _"What's wrong with Number '50'? He's about silent as a rat, what's up with him?"_

 _"Nothing's wrong with him. He just doesn't like to talk."_ Tracer whispered back.

 _"That's weird... anyways..."_ He retracted his head away from her and called on Number '30', "Yo, 30, when are we gonna get out this thing? My finger's twitchin'." He was urging for movement as he was already out of his seat, legs twitching for movement.

"Whenever Tracet tells us to." Number '30' said.

"When we land," Tracer quickly answered, "which should be 2 to 3 minutes from now. But don't get all twitchy, love. You might tire yourself out!" She said from her seated position.

"Ain't gonna happen. Can promise that." Scout said.

Seconds passed by, and everyone in the ship was armed — _Number '35' especially._

Number '35' held a heavy machine gun that had a mount at the bottom. Its barrel was thicker than the average AR barrel, it had coils that went in a circular pattern around the piece of equipment, and it looked like it could spew out a fire if it wanted to. The body of the heavy machine gun had an Overwatch insignia painted on the sides. It was primarily coloured with white, with the secondary colour as black. The weapon looked dangerous.

Number '99' had a sniper rifle, which looked different from the one that Scout was familiar with seeing — More advanced in design, that's for sure.

Number '30' had a pristine assault rifle that was coloured and coated with a shiny metallic finish in black, yellow and white. The body of the weapon had an Overwatch insignia on one side, and letters on the side that were labeled as _'PLSE - 0030'._

Number '50' had a light pistol in his hand, a thin silencer around the barrel of the all-black weapon. The outline of the empty serrated holes on his wrist was now glowing a lime green... his armour seemed to be more transparent as well.

Val had a standard scoped pistol that Scout had seen soldiers use along the base grounds.

And Tracer had her dual pulse pistols.

"Looks like we're all ready to go. Tracer," Number '30' called out.

She knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"Don't worry, love. _I got the plan."_ Tracer said, gesturing at her colleagues to listen up, "So first off, we go forwards in a sort of line, placement in the line depends on which weapon you're currently using, or the armour you have. I'll be going over our placements just in case any of you people forgot. Number '99' has a sniper, so he would be placed in the back of the moving line. Number '35' has the most resistant armour out of all of us, so she would man the frontlines. Scout, Number '50' and I have weapons that are _only_ proficient at close quarters combat, so flanks are what we are aiming for. Expect to see us _near_ the front lines. Number '30' and Number '200' should be in the middle of the pack, where their assault rifles can be put to the most use. Everyone clear so far?" She asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"Great. Once we have placements down, everyone should be aiming to move forward with any cover that is provided. If there is no cover to be had, then don't fret! If there's natural camouflage to be had, then you best stick near it until you do find some actual cover. Does everyone understand?" She asked.

Everyone nodded their heads unison once again.

 _"Smashing._ Once we all find cover, we all advance towards the area of interest, then do a full sweep over it. If you see anything out of the ordinary, _don't shoot,_ but rather get close to whatever it is, and see if it can be communicated with. We do this until the concerns have been dealt with, then we get back on the ship." Tracer said.

The plan was simple to follow.

Scout never knew that Tracer could talk so... _professional._

 _She sounded sexy._

"So basically, you tellin' us not to go in 'guns blazing'." Scout asked.

"Precise! Just make sure to _not_ shoot first. But do feel free to pull the trigger first if they're an established tango." She said.

"Sounds like a plan." Number '30' commented.

 _"A boring plan. But whatever."_ Number '35' commented.

"I actually agree with sis' over there. Pretty boring to be yapping when we all have our guns out." Scout commented.

 _"We're **not** mercenaries, Scout."_ Tracer said with an unimpressed glance.

The small device on Number '30's wrist glowed brightly, static erupted from the device. The soldier pressed a button, and the voice of the pilot could be heard from the device.

"Sir, I'm approaching the area of concern. Seems like there's a grey building over by the plains... and it seems to be near a highway too." The pilot said. "I'm slowing down... landing point's gonna be near some rocks and some tall grass... should give you guys some cover to work with."

"Is there anyone that you can see in the area? Any unknowns?" Tracer asked. She came closer towards the wrist-held device that Number '30' was wearing.

She wished that she had the pilot's view of the area in front of the dropship, but she, unfortunately, had to make due with the tiny side windows that had the limited view of the area.

"No, ma'am. From what _I_ can see, the area _looks_ clear. I'm not sure about the grey building though. There could be some people in there for all you know." The pilot replied.

"Oi, activate your thermal scanner. That should let us know if there's anyone in the area around us." She said to the pilot.

"It won't show us what's inside the building though." Number '99' commented.

"Don't worry, love. _I know._ This is just to make sure if there's anyone in the grasses," Tracer took a peak outside the little window, _"and looks like there's a lot of grass here,"_ She turned towards her colleagues, "since there's a lot of grass around, it allows camouflage to be quite effective at hiding people from the normal eye. You get it?" She asked Number '99'.

He nodded in response, "Yes ma'am."

"Alright, I'm activating the scanner. Gonna take a second for it to sweep over the area, so sit tight for a second." The pilot said. "Putting the dropship in stationary mode for some seconds." He said as the vehicle remained idle.

Scout looked out the tiny windows and saw big, transparent rays of light red scanning over the area below them.

"That looks cool." He continued to watch, in awe.

After about 20 seconds, the rays disappeared, and the pilot began to spike again.

"No heat signatures detected. The area below is clear, dropping for landing point." He notified.

"Sounds good, 'guvna." Tracer said.

The wrist-held device turned off.

"Why don't we just land on top of the building he's talking about?" Scout suddenly asked.

"Ask the pilot." Number '30' replied.

"Alright, gents and ladies! We already went over the plan. Keep an eye out for anything or anyone that looks suspicious. We stick with each other until we reach the grey building that our pilot notified us about, then we sweep through that area and report in to Winston once we're done investigating. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads except for Scout.

"I have a question." Scout raised his hand.

"What do you have on your mind, love?"

"When do we start shooting?" He asked.

 _"Of course, you'd ask that."_ She said with a smile, "We start shooting **_only_** when they start shooting. _Please don't get it twisted."_

"Got it!" He said, excited to _potential_ _ly_ be using his scattergun.

After a couple seconds, the pilot spoke once again, _"Dropship 1 has landed, Dropship 1 has landed. Opening main doors in 10 seconds."_

The lights in the room blared the colour red and the sound of the vehicle dwindled down to a faint hum.

Tracer, Scout, and the Overwatch soldiers were standing up, ready to deploy out into the area.

 _"Doors are opening. Stand clear."_

The squad of Overwatch members watched as the doors opened into the environment outside.

The first thing that was noticed, was that the grass was thick and taller than the average. There seemed to be many big pieces of rocks scattering the ground, which made for some good cover. The ground was uneven and slopey — altering in mounds of ground punctures and small, subtle hills.

Scout was _twitching_ to go out of the doors first.

He looked at Tracer for permission, _"Can we get outside now? It looks nice out there!"_

"Sure. Thermal scans show that there's nothing to be afraid of around this area. Knock yourself out, Scout." Tracer said.

He was out the doors in an instant, accidentally showcasing his quicker-than-average, _natural_ speed.

 _"He sure sprinted out the doors."_ Number '30' commented.

"Yeah. That was pretty quick, but I still think Tracer's faster than him." Number '99' said.

"He's like critter. Small, but damned quick." Number '35' commented.

"Everyone out. We'll rendezvous back here once the mission's done." Tracer said. She blinked towards the exit.

The soldiers walked out of the dropship, and as soon as the last soldier stepped foot outside, the doors began to close.

The device on Number '30's wrist came to life.

 _"Tell me if you guys need a different pick-up point. I'll try to oblige. But for now, I'm sticking here. Just contact me if things get hairy."_ The pilot said.

"Understood." Number '30' replied.

The device on his wrist turned off.

Number '99' commented on the area, "This place doesn't seem too bad for a sniper to be peeking out. Lots of natural camouflage and rocks to hide behind. We should all watch our heads." He notified.

"A sniper's cover doesn't mean much when it's being shot down." Number '35' commented.

"But how would you know where the sniper is if you wanted to shoot his cover down? You'd just be spraying randomly then." Number '99' replied.

Number '35' glared at him, unimpressed.

Tracer smiled at the conversation they were having.

She blinked towards Scout, who seemed to be staring at something in the distance.

"Anything catch your eye, love?" Tracer asked Scout.

"Yea... _um, doesn't this place look familiar?"_ He said, narrowing his eyes at the building that was in the distance.

Tracer narrowed her eyes as well.

She couldn't quite see the building from the distance, but it was coloured grey from what she could see.

All she needed to see were the boarded windows, the cracked stairs, the shitty doors and a rusty car located near the entrance. Seeing those would remind her of a familiar place that she had been too just the night before. But for now, the building wasn't ringing a bell in the category of 'structures she had seen before'.

"Whatever you're seeing — _I can't see it."_ Tracer said.

"Are you sure? You want me to tell you what I see?" Scout asked.

"Go ahead."

"... Remember that building? The same one that we first met in?" He said.

That was all he needed to say for her to know what he was talking about.

She gasped, _"Oh... No bloody way... you're telling me that Winston sent us back to this dump?"_ She said.

"Pretty sure."

She tried catching sight of the building once again, but to no avail.

 _"Blimey, Scout. Your eyes bloody incredible!_ Not only are your eyes bloody amazing to look at, _but they work like a machine as well..._ How you managed to recognize the building from this distance is something else, love!"

"I'm amazing, I know." Scout grinned, feeding his ever-growing ego, "But it ain't even the building that makes it familiar to me. Look what's surrounding it — _That friggin' road. Grass literally everywhere, and there's a forest just a few clicks away from the building."_

He stayed true to his name.

He scouted the entire area from a considerable distance, just like he had done with multiple other locations when he worked with RED.

"What do you think he brought us here for?" He suddenly asked.

"Something that's obviously concerning, otherwise we wouldn't have been here in the first place."

"What do you think it is?"

Tracer shrugged, "I dunno... probably some hippies. Or maybe it's those bloody Talon agents that are up to something barmy." She guessed.

Tracer turned around and called everyone to group up, "Okay, everyone form up!"

Once everyone was paying attention to Tracer, she relayed the plan once again.

"You all see that building down there, correct?" She pointed towards it.

A series of 'Yes' and 'yeah's were heard in response.

"Good. We advance towards that building and report any unusual sightings. And remember, don't stretch too far apart once we're at the actual area... wouldn't want anyone getting singled out by a potential tango while we're on this mission. Clear?"

"I think they get it, Tracer. Can we start moving?" Scout asked.

"Knock yourselves out, but remember the formation I told you all about — Flankers in the front, AR users in the middle, Sniper in the back and '35' in the front. We move with cover until the area has been reached." She repeated.

The squad of Overwatch personnel began their advancement towards the grey building, ready for anything... _or **anyone**._

* * *

 **A little bit of OC in this chapter, my bad.**

 **I don't like writing OC, but I just feel like I need to write it for this story to actually work, so, sorry to anyone that hates reading OC dialogue.**

 **Anyways, Scout and Tracer dodged a bullet earlier with Number '30' at their doorstep, but eventually, they got caught by a wandering guard, who has promised not to tell anyone about the relationship that she had explicitly heard about (via Tracer).**

 **Scout meets the OC crew of Overwatch Soldiers - Generic roles I gave them, pretty sure you can figure them out quickly.** **He seems to be catching some of their attention quickly, namely Number '200' (Val), and Number '35'. _Who knows_ why Scout is getting the attention of Val so quickly? Was she just a reason to showcase Tracer's extreme possessiveness towards her boy-toy?**

 _ **Basically, yeah.**_

 **But I promise that won't be her only role in the story.**

 **Scout quickly noticed the jealousy of Tracer and explained that it wasn't flirting - It was just the way he talked.**

 **The whole section of them sitting down in a ship and talking with each other took too damn long to finish, because everytime I read it over, I just found something new to add, and it kept going on and on until it reached this long fucking word count.**

 **But enough of that - What's next for Tracer and her crew?**

 **Why were they brought back to the place where they had first met with each other on that lucky night?**

 **What awaited her crew in the area of concern? Was it people? Monsters? Ghosts?**

 **What could they possibly expect from the red beam that Winston had claimed to see take formation in the skies?**

 **I dunno, find out in the next chapter, whenever that's coming out.**

 **Oh, and School is almost over for me, THANK GOD. So after the month of June is finished, there's _most likely_ going to be a higher chance that I come out with consistent 1-week or 2-week updates like I did with this story LAST SUMMER.**

 _ **And oh my god, time is passing by quick.**_

 _ **Crazy how I still remember the day that I started to write this story... jheez.**_

 **Anyways, expect a long wait for the next chapter because this chapter got me gassed. I gotta start looking for some $$$, and I gotta push through the last weeks of school.**

 **Ima need a bit of time to charge up.**

 **But seriously, on the real, I just gotta let you guys know, that you mofos is why I even continue this damn story — I love you guys. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see ya in the next one :)**


	24. A Mercenary Reunited

**Wow.**

 **This is the official 1 Year Milestone of this story... and to think I would write all of this based off a small idea that I just randomly wanted to start writing about...**

 ** _Wow._**

 **And is there a better way to celebrate such a milestone,** **than by posting a new, fairly important chapter?**

 **Nope! There is no better way!**

 **Enough of me though, this one's for you guys - You all carried me this far, let's keep it going!**

 **Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21: A Mercenary Reunited_**

The Sniper watched the fields through the scope of his rifle. Some time had passed, as signaled by the jars of urine that were on a box beside him.

It was only until recently, that his eyes became more aware than normal.

 _Scanning..._

 _Scanning..._

 _Scanning until he saw..._

 _A huge, weird aerial vehicle in the skies?_

Sniper raised his brows at that.

 _"What do we have here?"_ He muttered to himself.

He zoomed in on what appeared to be a small, grey vehicle that could somehow levitate while in mid-air.

 _"What the...?"_ He expressed his confusion for it, as it looked very different from the normal aerial vehicles he was used to seeing that roamed the skies of the Badlands.

It seemed to be idle in the air, which proved even more of its strangeness from the aerial vehicles he was more accustomed to.

If he had to guess why it was idle, then he guessed it was either a deployment phase or maybe it was scanning for _something..._

 _He took no chances._

Sniper hunkered down behind the ruined window that he had set up camp behind, so if it _was_ scanning, then at least he wouldn't be spotted by whatever technology those things used (Of course, this was all assumption).

Sniper never took risks in his position being compromised. The reward would have to be _tremendous_ for him to break concealment.

 _"Probably some blokes in there..."_ Sniper mumbled as he hid behind the walls.

He continued to remain hunkered behind the window until he sneaked a peek outside.

It was no longer idle. It was actually landing above what looked to be an area that was full of nature's works.

The area below the vehicle was crowded with tall grass, bushes, and stone, and... _and so much nature that it could've been considered the wet dream for any hippie that wore those colourful t-shirts..._

 _At least, that's what Sniper assumed. He shuddered at the thought._

As he stayed scoped in, it wasn't a big surprise that he lost sight of the object as it kept descending.

During his limited time, he examined the object more by zooming in on it with his rifle's scope. The magnification of his scope didn't allow him to zoom in any closer, but it wasn't like it was necessary, because he saw everything that he needed to know.

He knew that this... _weird, aerial vehicle_ was going to be a concern for him and his teammates... _most importantly, himself._

Sniper quietly groaned and retracted his view from the scope, _"That damn bucket doesn't look very welcoming..."_ He muttered. He took a breath and began to examine the area ahead of him, putting his eyes to the scope once again.

 _"What, doesn't look very welcoming, Mundy?"_

Sniper almost fumbled his rifle outside the window at hearing the unexpected voice behind him.

With an exasperated sigh and an angry glare of his eyes, he cursed at the Spy, who had so rudely snuck up on him.

 _"Crikey,"_ He huffed out, _"Piss off with you and your invisi-watch." He muttered obnoxiously, returning his attention towards his scope._

 _"Ap_ _ologies,"_ Spy grimaced with sarcasm, "But there seems to be something that has caught your attention."

"... and?" Sniper replied, not taking his eye off the scope.

Spy held an unimpressed stare at him.

"Is it bad if I ask exactly _what,_ has commanded your concern?" Spy asked.

 _"We have company."_ Sniper responded simply from out of the corner of his mouth.

Spy rolled his eyes at his colleague's vague information.

But knowing Sniper, that was all the information he was going to get from him.

"Hm. Naturally." Spy said as if it was a matter of fact.

Both Sniper and Spy always expected company, no matter **where** they were. Both were already trained killers prior to becoming a part of RED's Mercenary death-squad, and their awareness has only been sharpened and honed since their arrival.

Expecting company was a basic rule for the both of the killers.

Sniper chuckled, "I was expecting it too. I thought they'd arrive earlier... ya think they came to chat?" He asked.

"I believe so." Spy replied, "But if that is _not_ the case, then we must make preparations." He said.

And with that, he was gone, quietly sneaking away to inform the rest of his colleagues about the flying object that had landed in the distance.

As a matter of fact, Spy had seen the flying vehicle that Sniper was scoped in on before he had.

As Spy sat in the room everyone departed from, except Heavy and Medic, and an unconscious Demoman, he stayed seated in his chair. There wasn't much that he could do other than smoke himself a cigarette and observe what the cracked provided for his viewing pleasures...

He could stay seated for long times, as that uncanny skill of his lead him to seeing the flying object for himself.

 _And this is how he came in the presence of The Sniper, informing him of what he had seen, but quickly rendering it useless as he had already known of it._

Back to their short-lived conversation...

"Ay, before you slither off, make sure you don't jump to conclusions." Sniper said.

After some seconds of not getting a response, he shook his head and sighed to himself, _"Why do I even bother?"_

He wiped the lens of his scope and continued to examine the area ahead, intending to wary of any individual that was most likely to come out of the object, and into his line of sight.

 **l**

The Heavy and The Medic were still in the room where they had gathered everyone after being scattered about around the fields.

The Demoman had yet to recover from his unconscious state.

The Heavy was counting and analyzing the expensive bullets of his Minigun, while The Medic was making sure that there were no problems with the Medigun that was recently fixed.

"So many bullets..." Heavy muttered to himself. He looked around the room and found his eyes wandering over the slumped body of the Demoman.

"When will Demoman wake up?" He asked The Medic.

"Ah, mein bald Freund, ze question is not _when,_ but _how,"_ He replied. He turned to face towards Heavy, "It has been well over the half mark of an hour. Ze poison from his body should've been ridden away from his system long ago, but for some reason — _it has not."_

The Demoman had been laid out on the floor for well over 20 minutes since the group had spread out around the areas of the building that they were in. Asking _when_ he was going to recover from the effects of being drunk was out of the question, it was now going to be _how_ he would recover from it.

"You said that Demoman may recover in half hour, if not, then an hour." Heavy recalled with confusion.

"Ja. I did." Medic agreed, "But we must remember zat Tavish has been on ze effects of alcohol _before_ we arrived in zis strange place... An hour has passed since zen, and things are not looking so well for our drunkard on ze ground."

He was right. The Demoman was drooling like a baby.

"That is bad." Heavy said simply.

The door to the room opened slightly.

 _"And it most certainly is."_ A smooth French accent announced from the door.

Both Medic and Heavy turned their attention away from the Demoman on the ground.

"Where did you go?" Heavy asked, commenting on his disappearance earlier.

"To our Sniper." Spy said.

"For?"

"To get an update on what may lie ahead of our time in this place." Spy answered, "Gentlemen, if you will, make sure all your weapons are working, for there seems to be a concern outside the fields."

"What is exact concern, Spy?" Heavy asked.

 _"Company,"_ He stated simply, "Whether it is unwanted or not, I don't know. But what I do know, is that if it _is_ unwanted, we must make sure we are prepared."

He began to walk out of the room, "Go, prepare whatever you men will be using if we must kill, and when you are done, rendezvous in front of the building. I will inform the rest of our colleagues."

The Spy exited the room.

Heavy looked at Medic before standing up from his seat, _"Looks like we may have more men to kill,_ _Doctor."_ He said with a small grin.

He stood up from his seat and carried his Minigun by the waist.

"And it looks like I have more _medicine_ to practice..." The Medic sadistically commented.

The Medic strapped the Medigun's backpack onto his back, clamping the straps tightly around his shoulders. He held his Medigun up to his chest, pulling the trigger on the beam-emitting device.

The Medigun gave out a strong _'whir'_ in response, in which tiny red sparks of _life_ blossomed from the nozzle.

"Are we ready to practice medicine, mein Freund?" Medic asked The Heavy.

"I practice killing. Not medicine..."

They both stared at each other silently.

The Medic let out a knowing laugh, which caused The Heavy to let out a hearty chuckle of his own.

Before they left the room, Heavy looked back concerningly.

 _"What about Demoman?"_ He asked.

"Hmm... zat is a good question..."

The Medic wondered what use a drunk Demoman could've been _if a gunfight was to break out soon._

After giving it some thought, he thought of a perfect plan. His eyes widened as a result of his genius kicking in.

 _"Heavy,"_

"Hm?"

"Will you carry our drunk Freund with you?"

Without a question, Heavy did as he was asked. He picked up the Demoman with ease and slumped his body over his broad shoulders, which left a single hand of his holding the Minigun — _with ease._

 _Impressive strength._

"What now?" Heavy asked, barely panting at the added weight on his shoulders.

"Follow me to the entrance of the building, where we will wait for Ze Frenchman." Medic said.

The pair made their way towards Spy's rendezvous point.

 **l**

Miss Pauling and The Pyro were currently going through each of the abandoned rooms, exploring the halls with caution.

What they found while scavenging through the rooms and the hallways of the building were less than exciting. Nothing but confetti and faded wall paint were what they saw, nothing out of the usual...

 _Until recently..._

They came across one of the many hallways that were in the building, and what was inside of it raised some questions for the very observant Miss Pauling.

She noticed that every room she and Pyro had came across was closed, or _very slightly_ open. When she saw that a room had a completely _wide open_ door, it brought some concern to her.

 _It looked like it had been used recently._

"Hmm..." Miss Pauling exhaled and walked closer towards the open door, keeping her pistol ready just in case.

The Pyro tapped on her shoulder, causing her to turn around with a confused look.

 _"What's up, buddy?"_ She asked quietly.

 _"Mmph?"_ The Pyro offered to stand in front, pointing forwards so she could understand it's gesture of protection.

Miss Pauling smiled and nodded at the Mercenary.

 _"Go ahead. But be careful, please."_ She said.

Over this time she spent wandering with The Pyro, she noticed how... _passive_ it was to her... she was treating it like a child, and not the murderous masked maniac that many other would treat it as.

She grew fond of The Pyro quickly...

The Arsonist agreed to take lead, holding its flamethrower straight ahead, it's gloved fingers eager to burn something that would dare harm Miss Pauling.

When they reached the entrance of the room that was wide open, The Pyro quickly turned towards the interior, cautious of the surroundings that were inside.

After some seconds had passed, Miss Pauling decided to observe the room as well.

 _"Anything weird in there, buddy?"_ She asked, stepping forward so she could observe the room for herself.

The Pyro nodded, _"Mhm..."_

"Where?"

The masked Mercenary pointed to the ceiling.

Miss Pauling took a look for herself and was immediately baffled.

 _There was a **hole** in the ceiling... and there was a natural light that shone through the hole as well._

The Pyro let out another alarmed muffle, urging Miss Pauling to look at the floor with an exasperated point of a finger.

Miss Pauling looked at the floor...

 _There was a small circular bump in the ground that was pointing downwards. It was surrounded by cracks of debris and debris from the hole in the ceiling as well._

 _Something else caught her eye though..._

 _There was a piece of red fabric that was nearby the hole in the floor._

"I wonder what happened here..." Miss Pauling muttered to herself. She tapped Pyro on the shoulder, _"Thanks for taking lead, buddy. But I think I can handle it now."_ She said sweetly.

The Pyro nodded with enthusiasm and mumbled something indecipherable, but Miss Pauling _knew_ it was something that was positive.

She took a step into the room and went to examine the hole that was in the ceiling.

The hole carved a clear vertical path towards the top of the building. There were still some little pieces of debris that were falling down towards the floor, which Miss Pauling took as another hint that this hole was _recently_ made by whatever caused it.

"It goes to the very top of the building... _what could've possibly caused this?"_ She asked herself.

She holstered her pistol and looked towards the floor, the small piece of red fabric immediately catching her attention.

She picked it up and examined it in her hand.

She narrowed her eyes at the fabric, as it looked very similar to a specific T-shirt she had grown accustomed to seeing over her years of monitoring the wearer of the t-shirt...

 _A certain Mercenary she just couldn't stop thinking about recently..._

But before she could examine it any further, a French accent made its presence known.

 _"Madame Pauling,"_ The Spy greeted.

His eyes shifted to the Pyro, _"... and, Pyro."_ He cleared his throat, _"We have company that is coming our way."_

Miss Pauling stuffed the red fabric in the pockets of her purple blouse, _"What sort of company?"_

"It is unknown to me who, or _what..._ All I know is that we must prepare if they did not come here to talk." Spy said.

Miss Pauling nodded, "Got it. Did you notify everyone else?"

"Everyone except our labourer — Dell. We will meet at the entrance of the building, the doctor and his pet _Heavy_ are on the way as we speak, so I suggest you and Pyro to move quickly once you are done examining whatever's in this room." He concluded.

With that being said, he left the two alone.

Miss Pauling sighed and took another look at the red fabric that she put inside of her pockets, taking it out once again.

The Pyro mumbled concerningly at her, sensing some frustration from her.

She noticed The Pyro's concern and turned towards it, _"Hey there, buddy... does this look familiar to you?"_ She showed The Pyro the small red fabric in her hands.

The Pyro took a quick look and nodded its head, _"Mhm."_

"In what way does it look familiar?"

 _"Mhmph mm Hmph."_ It mumbled.

There was no way in hell that she was going to understand it behind that mask, and there was no reason to lie about understanding it either.

Did it make her feel sad?

 _Yes. Deeply._

Miss Pauling frowned, _"Sorry, buddy. But Miss Pauling can't understand what that means."_ She apologized sweetly.

 _"Mmphh..."_ The Pyro let out a saddened mumble.

She never knew she could have such tremendous care for a masked arsonist, but yet here she is, reassuring its feelings of what she assumed was sadness, despite not being able to see it's facial expressions.

She was quick to give Pyro the positive news, "Hey, hey! Don't worry, bud! We can figure it out later when we have some free time together, but for now..." She walked towards the exit, _"We have some people that are coming our way. Let's get going! We'll race there! Last one there is a rotten egg!"_

The Pyro mumbled happily and followed behind Miss Pauling.

 **l**

The Spy came outside the front entrance to see that the rusted vehicle had disappeared.

 _"Where did it go?"_ He asked himself.

He looked around and spotted The Engineer's sentry gun behind a nearby tree.

 _"So that is where the car went..."_ Spy mumbled, impressed at the innovation of his colleague.

He looked around more and spotted The Engineer himself, who happened to be playing the strings while kicking back in his 'Relaxo-Seat'.

The Engineer noticed Spy from a distance and waved at him, quickly returning to his string session right after.

Spy began to make his way to him. He was nearby a slab of stone that was barely up to his height. As he looked around, he noticed a dispenser that had been built nearby. It was in a safe position and was located near the entrance of the building.

Spy finally made his way over to The Engineer.

"We have company." The Spy simply said.

Without looking up from his guitar, The Engineer kept playing his strings, but responded at the same time, "Are they here to get rough with us?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I will be advancing towards their position to get some physical information on them. It should not take longer than ten minutes."

The Spy began to walk ahead into the fields.

The Engineer stopped playing his strings and called out to him, "Wait a minute, Spy!" He turned his head towards the Frenchman, in which he turned his head back, expecting a question from the Texan.

 _"Yes?"_

"Just a friendly reminder; _we're in the future._ The possibility of your 'cloak' becoming useless is a real thing." The Engineer notified.

"Thank you, labourer. But I am certain that I can fare well without relying on my cloak too much."

Engineer nodded understandingly, "Alrighty then, good luck out there."

Spy nodded, "Prepare your defenses as quickly as possible, I informed everyone — excluding Sniper — to meet at the entrance, so all of you will have a chance to improvise a defensive plan together. I will be back with information on our guests." He turned around and walked into the fields, staying close to where the cover was given, which was in the form of trees, rocks, and grass.

The Engineer put his guitar aside and began to stretch as he stood up from his seat.

 _"... Time to get to work."_ He yawned out.

 **l**

Seconds later after Spy's departure, The Pyro, and a panting Miss Pauling arrived at the entrance of the building.

"I- I WON!" Miss Pauling cheered excitedly, talking in between breaths.

Her bun was a mess... _messier than earlier, and she was slightly sweating._

 _"What happened 'tween you two folk?"_ Engineer asked, keeping his hands on his hips.

 _"Pyro..._ Pyro and I had a race..." She panted, _"And whoever that came last was a rotten egg!"_ She giggled out the last part.

The Pyro clapped happily and mumbled with the same energy, causing The Engineer to crack a smile at its antics.

"I'm guessin' the fella's feelin' pretty happy that he's rotten yolk then... So, how are we holding up so far?" He asked suddenly.

The Pyro put two happy thumbs up at his question.

"That's good." He said with a smile, "How about you, Missus?" He asked.

"All is well, Dell. Nothing too concerning... _well,_ _except for this one room that Pyro and I just happened to come across..."_ Her mind then flashed images of the red fabric that she examined.

She ignored it for now.

"But other than that, it's fine." She said.

"Normally, I'd ask how _concerning_ it is. But it seems like we have something even more concerning that needs our attention... I'm pretty sure y'all been informed on what I'm getting at?" Engineer raised a brow, expecting their answers.

"There are people coming our way... it's what I heard from Spy." Miss Pauling said.

The Pyro nodded in agreement.

The Engineer nodded as well, "That's right. Now, _we don't know_ if these people are here to be friendly with us, but we should expect a sense of urgency from them, considering that we arrived through them weird red things in the sky." He said, referring to the portals (vortexes, whatever it was called), "They've probably been ordered to check out what the big fuss was with this area." He guessed.

"It makes sense." Miss Pauling commented.

"It does, Missie. Makes a lot of sense for folk around here to be concerned of... _red holes appearing out of the sky."_ The Engineer said.

Seconds after he said that, The Medic walked out the entrance, immediately making his presence known by greeting the individuals.

"Salutations, my hard-hatted Freund!" The Medic greeted The Engineer.

"You too, Doc." He replied.

The Medic's eyes shifted from Engineer to Miss Pauling, "Ah, Miss Pauling! Wonderful to be seeing you as well!"

She smiled in response, "You're quite happy, Medic... what got into you?" She asked.

He let out a sarcastic chuckle, _"Heh. **Dopamine** ,_ meine Dame." He responded happily, "I am sure you are all aware of ze company we may be receiving today, ja?"

"Mhm." The Engineer answered for the rest of the group.

"Very good... now if you don't know, zis gives me much more opportunity to practice my _medic_ _ine_ on subjects... _if, of course, the opportunity presents itself."_ He said with a grin.

"And how would you be practicing such a technique, Doc?" Engineer asked.

"Our good Freund, Mishka — Or, _Heavy,_ as ze rest of you identify him as, has volunteered for what you all know as _'Ze Übermensch'!"_ The Medic notified.

"Isn't that what turns you boys invincible for some time?" Miss Pauling asked.

"Precisely, Pauling. It's ze surgery that you had watched me over some time ago."

Nothing came to her mind when Medic notified her of that, "Hmm... I can't recall... when was that?" She asked.

"Ze time when my poor Archimedes found a home inside of Jeremy's bowels."

She gasped and raised her brows, _"Oh. That. The most unethical surgery I've ever witnessed... but if it works..."_ She shrugged and smiled.

Now it all came back to her. She wasn't even sure why she was allowed to watch such an intense heart procedure to be undertaken on Scout. At that moment, she couldn't care less for him because she was tasked to make sure that The Medic wasn't purposely trying to kill anyone of the Mercenaries.

But now, _especially now_ when she looked back at it — she hated herself for not attempting to at least intervene with his surgery...

It really did tell a lot about the neglect that she had for Scout.

Fortunately, things did turn out well at the end for him. Medic successfully removed Archimedes by performing quick, pristine stitch work around his stomach, and just like the bird that Archimedes was — it flew free from its... _nest... if it could be considered one while inside of a body..._

The Medic chuckled in response to Miss Pauling, "Remaining ethical is a hassle, meine dame. Ethicality is one of ze only things that prevents science from reaching its full potential. Fortunately for humanity, I have surpassed what was thought to be _impossible_ by giving each and every one of ze Mercenaries ze heart of a gorilla, and turned zem into _killing machines_ with ze _'Übermensch'._ Ethicality is never an option when it comes to my works." He said proudly, ending his speech.

Miss Pauling was the only one that shuddered out of the whole group at hearing his speech.

Shortly after his speech, The Heavy (Mishka) exited the building, making his presence known to his teammates.

"Heavy weapons guy is here. _Where is babies?"_ The Russian asked.

Miss Pauling raised a brow, _"Babies?"_

"He probably means the people that are coming for us. If that's the case, then they ain't here yet, Heavy." Engineer said.

The Pyro pointed at the unconscious Demoman that was slumped over The Heavy's shoulder, _"Mm?"_ It mumbled concerningly.

"Doctor told me to bring Demoman."

"Why?" Engineer asked.

"Demoman might wake up from sleep. Will help in fight if we must." Heavy responded. "Ach. But is shame that we have no enemies to fight." He walked over to a slab of concrete that was nearby, and slowly slumped The Demoman beside it, ridding his shoulders of an extra 200 Pounds.

"Not confirmed yet, Mishka. We will know soon if we have dummkopfs to kill." The Medic said.

As The Medic and Heavy talked with each other, Miss Pauling decided to ask The Engineer a question.

"Dell, where's Spy?" She asked.

"Spying on whatever's coming for us." He responded, "Y'all are prepared to fight, right?" He asked both Pyro and Miss Pauling.

The Pyro lifted his flamethrower and casually torched the nozzle, which created a slight flame to erupt out of the weapon.

 _"Mhm!"_ It nodded with enthusiasm.

"Well... While my combat skills may not be up to par with some of your colleagues, I can handle myself pretty well." Miss Pauling said confidently. "Being the lackey of The Administrator has its perks, self-defense? Definitely one of them."

"Glad to hear that, Missus. Now we gotta come up with a plan, 'scuse me while I get the attention of our European friends over here..."

The Engineer called both Heavy and Medic for their attention, "Excuse me, boys! But we have a plan to discuss, join on in!"

He got the attention of them both with what he said, and they came closer towards the huddle as a result.

"So, what is plan, Dell?" Heavy asked.

In response to Heavy's request, The Engineer began to explain the plan if things were to go awry.

"Alrighty y'all, depending on how many people we're gonna be seeing, we're probably gonna be outnumbered." He counted how many they were down from their original squad of 9, "Soldier is... _somewhere..._ Tavish is 'bout as drunk as a gun that's not loaded... we don't have Scout, that little rascal... Sniper's keeping watch over the area and Spy is out there keeping an eye on _whatever's_ comin' for us. That's a total of _five_ that aren't here to hold this spot down if we have to pull some triggers."

"But you said that Spy's coming back." Miss Pauling recalled.

"That's _if_ he comes back. We don't know what these people may be capable of." The Engineer said grimly, hoping the best for Spy.

"Ah, but let's not forget about our Tavish, who is taking a wonderful nap at ze moment." The Medic said, gesturing to the slumped Irishman on a concrete slab.

"Fine. _Potentially ,_ five men, we are gonna be down by... _That's a lotta' damn firepower we're missing out on._ The lack of numbers means that we should do our darn best to hold our position, right where we are, and _**not**_ go charging into them like mad dogs... We gotta let the fight come to us if they have the numbers."

"How are we even gonna hold this area?" Miss Pauling piped up, "I mean, we have Medic's _Überment',_ or _whatever_ it was called, but what happens after he's used it?"

"Don't know if any of you noticed, but I managed to build a dispenser and a Sentry from the car that was here a while ago."

Miss Pauling never noticed until now.

"You dismantled it pretty quick, Dell." She said impressively.

"Thanks, Missus. It's what comes along with the experience of working with tools."

The Heavy then spoke up, "Da. I notice dispenser almost instantly, Engineer. But are you sure it works the same as original?"

The Engineer nodded, "Might look different from the usual red we Mercenary folk are used to seeing, but I assure you that it works just fine. So refill your ammo and your blood as you please at my dispenser, just try not to get it destroyed. Other than our Medic here, that's the only source of health we'll have that'll be a viable refill for a fight, so make sure not to bring any sort of bullets towards the structure."

"Heavy will protect dispenser if I see fit." Heavy said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where is your Sentry gun, Dell?" Medic asked.

The Engineer pointed towards a tree that was nearby, "Over there, Doc. Behind the bark of brown. I'll configure the Sentry to kill all targets except _us_ if they start shootin'. My Sentry should provide an area of cover, which should make the whole damn area easier to cover in general. Now, let's get to roles," He said, "Heavy and Medic should be the core of our defense, taking the most fire for us while the rest of us pick them apart... are you two okay with that?" He asked the European pair.

The Medic nodded, "Ja, zat will be no problem with the power of a god at my disposal." He said, referring to his _'Übermensch'._

"Da, Engineer. Enemy bullets are like leetle flies on skin. I will take all of it on." Heavy said.

"Good to know, Heavy. Since Pyro's flamethrower is dangerous up close, it should be seeing the most action with _them_ up close." The Engineer let out a dark-humoured chuckle before speaking, _"We should be in for some barbecues if it starts using that flamethrower on people..."_

Realizing that no one cracked a smile at his dark sarcasm, The Engineer quickly coughed and changed the subject, _"Heh... Anyways..._ Miss Pauling, you and I can act as extra guns, we can feel free to roam around and whatnot, pick them off at unexpected angles as long as it's relatively close to the area that we're trying to hold ." He explained, "Sounds like something you'd do?" He asked.

"Whatever I can do to help, I'm up for it, Dell." She said.

"That's great, Missus. Now, is there any more questions?" He asked.

Miss Pauling had one to ask, "What if we get pushed back?"

"Well, then we fight it out inside the building." He responded, "Anyone else?"

After some seconds of silence, The Engineer assumed that everyone was in agreement with his plan, but to make sure that everyone understood, he went over it once again.

"Looks like y'all are caught up with the plan. But just in case you're not, I'm gonna be going over it again... We gotta make sure that we can hold this general area outside the building. _Top priority,"_ He stressed, "There's trees we can use as cover, and some slabs of stone too, we'll benefit most from sticking to it, as there's nothing but tall green grass up ahead. Which should put 'em at a disadvantage if they decide to start firing... and yes, _my Sentry gun ignores the cover of grass."_

He continued, "Medic, don't hesitate to use the Übercharge. We hold this area down until there's none of 'em left. If they manage to push us back, we all make it into the building as quickly as our darn legs will allow us to, and we fight it inside, up close and personal 'till the last ones standing." He finished.

"Everyone clear?" He asked for the last time.

Everyone nodded their heads in unison, for a few exceptions, namely Heavy and Pyro who instead let out a battle cry of approval.

"What happens now, Engineer?" Heavy asked.

"We wait."

 **l**

The Spy carefully roamed the fields, staying close to the numerous trees and the grass that the wide fields provided. The building was still in sight from where he was, but the length of the grass started to become more and more apparent with each step he took. The grass went to his knees, all the way up to his waist, which did not bare well for the cleanliness of his suit.

 _"Sacrè bleu!"_ The Spy muttered out harshly as he tripped.

He groaned to himself as he stood up, trying to pad away the grass stains on his red suit, _"Unbearable grass,"_ He adjusted his collar and began his pacing again, _"But I must press forth."_

As he continued creeping along the grassy environment, he finally saw an individual that looked out of the ordinary.

Instinctively, he crouched himself lower into the plains, completely hiding his body from sight thanks to the grass.

 _"A person..."_ He whispered to himself.

He took a peek as he raised his head from the high grass, squinting his eyes to see the individual that was walking forwards — most likely to the building.

Spy was from a distance when he observed the unknown individual, but it didn't take long for him to see that the person had some sort of heavy armour that covered the entire body — A walking _juggernaut_ in other words. The weapon that the juggernaut was wielding didn't look too inviting either. It was a heavy machine gun with a mount on the barrel, coloured white and black.

He also observed the walking stance of the person — Intimidating, clunky and slow.

 _"A heavy person, to be blunt of it..."_ He re-stated.

Spy's squinted eyes couldn't observe any more specific features of the individual, so he figured he would get a closer look. He put a hand in his pockets and pulled out an assortment of watches (which were his cloaks). He picked a gold-coloured digital watch from the bunch and placed it on his wrist. He activated his _'watch'_ , which he had dubbed by the name of _'Manteu et Poignard'_ — French for _'Cloak and Dagger'._

Once he activated the device, he turned invisible, almost on command. A faint red smoke surrounded his body before he completely disappeared, and ever so slightly, he began making his way towards the slow-walking individual, careful not to make his movements too rash, as the grass still felt his body swaying against it.

The Spy was crouched as he crept his way closer to the person in heavy ordinance gear...

 _But he wasn't the only one that was doing so._

He looked to his left to see another individual that was crouch-walking forward with the one in the front.

The Spy froze in place and hoped that his cover wouldn't be blown by an awkward bump.

 _He eyed the person as he continued to go forward..._

 _One step..._

 _Three steps..._

 _Five steps..._

 _... He was safe._

The Spy let out a quiet exhale, _"Another person..."_ He muttered out.

The person was male. He held a weapon that looked far too advanced to be from the time where Spy and his colleagues came from. His gear was all black and contained various tactical equipment.

What caught Spy's attention the most was the symbol that was on one of his shoulder pads — A white and yellow circle that broke off at the top and had two lines almost meeting in the middle... _it looked like a fancy peace symbol._

Another thing that caught Spy's attention was the number that was on his other shoulder pad — Number _'30',_ in all white.

The man with the _'30'_ on his shoulder began to speak.

"Tracer, I think we should move closer towards the trees." He said loudly.

The Spy raised his brows.

 _Who was Tracer?_

Suddenly a highly feminine voice spoke up from in front.

A female head suddenly appeared from the tall grass below, breaking the perfect camouflage that she had prior to the male calling on her name.

 _"You, '200' and '99' should go closer towards the trees,"_ The woman known as _'Tracer'_ said.

The woman couldn't have been older than 20. Spy assumed that she was _barely_ out of her teens. She had a smooth, pretty face, which was also blessed with a gorgeous pair of eyes that held a shade of light brown.

 _However, she had a questionable hairstyle that almost made Spy chuckle, but he refused the urge to do so._

She had a silly pair of goggles on top of her hair, which made him want to chuckle even more.

And based on her accent alone, he assumed that she was British; _full and_ _thick with the English accent..._

Spy waited for her to bark out another command, quickly assuming that she was the leader of these grass dwellers...

 _But what she said almost caused him to give up his cover..._

 _"Scout and I will go forward with '35', along with '50'. Understood, love?"_ She said.

 _Spy almost gasped._

"Yes, ma'am." The male responded.

"Alright, let's keep going forward!" Tracer said, disappearing into the tall grass once again.

 _"Scout?"_ Spy muttered, almost in disbelief. He quickly assumed the female was speaking of a different _Scout,_ quite possibly an individual that had a role that was similar to the _'Scout'_ that he and his colleagues knew all too well.

The male made his way towards the trees, which were barraged with grass at the roots.

Spy didn't know who to follow now, but he heard a slight rustle behind him.

He spotted _another_ individual.

 _"A sniper..."_ Spy muttered.

The individual was a slim male that held a highly advanced sniper rifle by his waist, his face was covered with a full ski mask, and the number _'99'_ could be seen on one of his clothed arms.

Spy quickly noticed that each of these individuals were identified by numbers — Except Tracer, and _Scout..._ he did not know which 'Scout' it was though. He'd have to find out.

Uncertain of who to follow, Spy stood still in his position and waited to see if there were more people that were creeping in the grasses. His cloak meter remained on full charge, so if he was to get bumped than at least he'd have a chance of scrambling away while still invisible.

"I feel like a damn target dummy up here! Who's down to join?" A gruffly female voice said.

Spy furrowed his brows at the voice, _"That must **not** be a woman's voice... is it?"_ He turned to where the source of the voice was coming from.

The juggernaut up front turned around, "Are we just gonna walk towards the building in a straight line?"

 _Spy's assumptions weren't right at all..._

 _It was a female._

 _"Mèrde... that is unfortunate."_ Spy muttered, shaking his head at how unbelievable it was to hear such a gruffly voice of a female.

"Correct, love!" Tracer screamed out.

She popped her head up from the grass again, "Don't get too concerned about it, _'35'!_ We all have your back!"

 _That..._ 'woman', _identified as '35'._

"That's not what I'm concerned about, little lady! What if a damn sniper just pops one in me from the building?! Do I just lay down like you guys? Cause I can't exactly _do that_ in this heavy ass gear I'm wearing!" _'35'_ complained.

"Oi, that armour was made to block out bullets! You'll be fine, mate!" Tracer said.

 _Suddenly, a very familiar chuckle entered the air..._

 ** _Spy couldn't believe it._**

 _"Hah! Y'aint lookin' so tough sista'! What got ya crappin' ya panties?!"_ A voice spoke, heavily snarky and annoying...

 _"It's not possible..."_ Spy muttered with wide eyes, taken aback by _who's_ voice he was hearing.

The voice came from his side...

He dared to take a look...

He turned his head slightly, wanting to see if it was really _him..._

He examined the person's face...

 _It was his face._

The Spy was at a complete loss for words...

It was him — The 23-year-old Mercenary that Spy had abandoned when he was a baby...

 _One_ of the 8 Mercenaries that he conveniently had to work with...

The Mercenary that he had killed many people with for a full year...

The Mercenary who he promised to not give any love to, because _he did not deserve a scumbag of a father that Spy was..._

 _It was the Mercenary that went missing almost a day ago._

 _The one that brought so much **guilt** to the supposedly cold Spy..._

 _ **It was Scout...**_

 _"This is surprising..."_ Was all that The Spy was able to mutter. The mere sight of his annoying, buck-toothed face made him shake his head in disbelief.

"Hey, pencil-neck! Shut it or I'll do it for ya!" The _'woman'_ yelled out.

Scout let out a sarcastic chuckle, the same one that made everyone on RED want to shoot him for, _"Oh-oh! My bad, sista'!"_ He said sarcastically, holding his hands up innocently, _"I was feelin' myself!"_

Tracer laughed sweetly at Scout.

 _"Hmm?"_ Spy's eyes quickly went to her.

 _"Don't worry about 'em '35'! Just keep going forward!"_ She said.

Spy kept a close look on Tracer's eyes, despite the decent distance he was from her.

If there was one more thing that Spy was good at, by no doubt, it was having the knack to examine the feelings of a person based on the stare of their eyes...

She kept an awfully long look at him, and after a few more seconds, what she had in her eyes reminded him about something that he knew all too well about...

She had a stare that looked very familiar to The Spy... and she was using it on none other than _Scout._

 _The drowsy eyelids and the expansion of the pupils were all that he needed to see to know that there was **something** that drew her towards Scout..._

 _Her eyes were so big and alluring... the expansion of her pupils could be seen from a mile away..._

Spy thought it was too quick to assume, but his experience and knowledge of a _lover's stare_ never deceived him, as he always recognized it in an instant with the many women he wined and dined with.

"You should tell the twerp to shut his loud mouth. Do us all a favour." The _'woman'_ said, belittling Scout.

"Relax, love! I'll see to 'em if he keeps it up. Just keep moving forward until we reach the building. Concealment is the big key to getting the jump on any tangos... _if there are any..._ _and, Scout..."_ She looked at him with the same expanded pupils,

 _"... try to stay quiet. Okay?"_ She requested with a sweet smile.

Scout gave her a troublemaker's smirk, which made The Spy shake his head and mutter something half-humoured, the other half disappointingly.

"Sure thing, Tracer. I'll stay quiet... for now." He grinned and disappeared under the grass.

Spy facepalmed, _"Putain d'imbècile, Jeremy!"_ He muttered harshly at hearing Scout's choice of words. If it was under different circumstances, he would've uncloaked and dragged him off to give him a full lecture on how to properly talk with a lady of such beauty.

Tracer rolled her eyes relaxingly, and disappeared into the grass as well, sneaking towards the building with their decent camouflage.

 _That short conversation that Tracer had with Scout was what broke the ice for Spy..._

 _The Frenchman did not think it was possible for Scout to do something so... spectacular._

 _He felt a weird sense of pride in knowing that Scout had drawn affection from a woman — A gorgeous one as well..._

 _Spy only wished that Scout inherited the same amount of flattery that he himself had, but alas... some things just weren't meant to be._

He had _many_ things running amuck his mind with everything that had happened in such a short span of time, but he knew that with what he had seen, a new goal solidified and placed its stamp in his mind among the total disorder that was its current state — _He needed to notify everyone that **Scout** was with this squad of individuals._

The last thing they'd need was to make enemies that did not need to be made in the first place.

Everything else was unnecessary for him to spend his time on, as he found the one person that RED's Mercenaries had came through all this trouble for.

 _Spy needed to get back to the building — Quickly._

 **l**

Miss Pauling and the crew of Mercenaries waited near some shade that a nearby tree provided.

The Pyro was having a blast chasing butterflies and playing in the long weaves of grass. Miss Pauling was amused by it.

The Engineer leaned on the tree and kept his stare focused on what lied ahead of the building.

After watching The Pyro act like a clueless child for some time, Miss Pauling figured that she had been watching it for too long, and so she turned her attention towards The Engineer.

 _"Dell, it's been more than ten minutes... wasn't he supposed to be back by now?"_ She asked concerningly.

"Yeah... he was supposed to be back. Or maybe he's closer than we think..."

Suddenly, a faint buzz was heard to his left.

"There he is..." Engineer said. He turned towards him, "What took ya so long partner? And what happened to your suit?" He asked, staring at the amount of mossy green that was on his suit.

 _"Walking in metre high grass will give you stains."_ Spy replied.

"That explains it... What took ya so long?"

 _"... Scout is with them."_ He suddenly said, ignoring the question.

Heavy and Medic turned their heads at him, brows furrowing as they were registering what had just been said.

The Pyro put a stop to its antics and stood up, mumbling questionably.

 _"What?"_ The breath left Miss Pauling's throat for a cool second, as she understood _every_ word that Spy had said — _to the damn letter._

Even The Engineer was taken aback by the bold statement — ***Very bold statement***

The breath came back to Miss Pauling, allowing her enough air to get a question in, _"W-where is he?"_ She quickly asked, panting as if she ran a lap at full speed.

"In the fields, coming towards us soon." He responded.

"Leetle baby, _Scout,_ is close to us?!" Heavy exclaimed, "What are chances of such a thing to happen?!" He said, in disbelief as well.

"Agreed. Ze odds of finding Jeremy so early... _I cannot fully believe in ze chances. And zere is no such thing as 'luck' in zis world — So zis statement is highly questionable."_ Medic said.

"I agree with you on most occasions, Ludwig. But I'm afraid I _cannot_ agree with you on this one — Scout is here, and he is in this very area." Spy said, sticking to his claim.

 _"You're... you're not lying, are ya-_ oh what am I talking about, _you don't lie... not to us you don't..._ I guess the only thing we have to ask is how close his group is." The Engineer said.

"Approximately two to three minutes away." Spy said. "But he has seemed to make some accomplices during his departure from us. All of them are most likely infantry troops of an organization based on their advanced weaponry. They seem to be lead by a woman, traveling in what appeared to be at least _4_ individuals-"

"That ain't the information we're looking for, Spy." Engineer interrupted bluntly.

Spy gave a harsh glare to The Engineer, _"What do you need to know, labourer?"_ He asked through gritted teeth.

"We need to know whether or not these people are gonna shoot us on sight, or talk with us first!" Engineer exclaimed, "What's the use of planning a defense if there's gonna be no one to defend against?"

Spy sighed, quickly realizing how irrelevant his information was, "... My apologies, Dell. To answer your question — _No._ We must **not** shoot at them. Even if they start shooting at us, we mustn't harm back, for they have seemed to have taken Scout as one of their allies,"

Spy suddenly remembered the woman that was known as _'Tracer'_ having affection for Scout (via the ' _lover' stare)._

 _"... a **close** ally, to be exact."_ He added.

The Heavy let out a groan, bittersweet at the situation that he would have to go through with.

"Heavy was hoping for fight. But it seems not today it will happen." He said.

The Medic let out an annoyed sigh, _"Ach, scheizze!"_ He cursed out, "Ze 'Übermensch' will have to wait another day, I guess." He said disappointingly.

Even The Pyro expressed its feelings about not being able to see a potential upcoming battle, letting out a disgruntled mumble.

The Engineer piped up with some optimism, "Hey y'all, maybe this ain't so bad as it seems. I know we like to get down and dirty with our weapons in a dummy's rib cages, but maybe that ain't gonna be the best course of action for today... _we just might have to play passive for now."_ He said with a _hint_ of disappointment, not enough to be visible though.

Miss Pauling, on the other hand, looked _shell-shocked_ at hearing the unexpected news of a certain Mercenary... the youthful boy she had monitored _many_ times before (On her personal time, of course).

Her brain was as messy as her office space, with rushing thoughts, and messy papers of information flying about. And her heartbeat was so loud, that she could hear it herself.

 _She didn't even know how much time had passed since she got the passing feeling of shell-shock._

Apparently, enough time had passed to where it got to the point of her not even being aware of what everyone else was talking about. The only thing her mind was on, was Scout, and most likely (99.9% Chance) seeing him again.

She rejoined the conversation with no prior knowledge of what had been said between the group for the last minute.

Good timing too, as The Engineer was about to question her, "Say, Missus Pauling, how long of a deadline did the old lady give us folk to find our little rascal?"

She blinked her eyes twice, _"Oh. Um.._ three days I think? _Or- or maybe it was four... I think it was five."_ She ended uncertainly.

This was unusual of her, to forget about deadlines and such. This never happened until recently, when she couldn't stop _thinking_ of _him..._

 _Scout had managed to annoy her without even being in her presence._ _A fact like this spoke volumes about the person he was._

"Well if it's around that time, we'll have no problem meeting it... that is if we can find a way back to the good ol' sixties, _which might be a little troublesome,"_ He added, "but hey, it's nothin' that we can't handle... Who knows, maybe we can ask the people that Scout supposedly made friends with, on some whereabouts of some sort of a... a _time machine_ that can bring us back there. I'd be quite disappointed if the future ain't manage to build something that's as advanced as what I just mentioned."

The Engineer shifted his gaze away from Miss Pauling, noticing something in his peripherals...

A figure in the distance, walking heavily and slowly through the grass... clunky steps, wielding a weapon of war...

 _"And... Speaking of company... I think I see someone walking up ahead..."_ The Engineer took his 'Frontier Justice' by the waist and pumped it, making sure it was loaded.

Spy observed the figure as well, already able to recall what the figure's number of identification was.

 _"They call that individual, '35'... A 'Woman', if you can even call her that."_

"That's woman?!" Heavy cried out in disbelief.

Spy nodded.

 _"Interesting specimen."_ The Medic muttered.

"What do we do?" Miss Pauling asked, "Do we go forward, or do we let them come to us?"

"I'd say keep a fair distance from 'em, but make sure that the lady can see us." Engineer suggested.

She squinted her eyes, trying to see if there was a specific boy that could be found amidst the grass and the trees, _"And where's Scout? I thought you said he was here, Spy. I can't see him..."_ She said, trying hard not to sound concerned.

 _But she already sounded concerned enough with what she was asking._

 _"Sois calme, Madame Pauling. Jeremy is somewhere behind the walking juggernaut. We must wait here until he decides to break his stealth."_ Spy said.

"Hmph... We should just call his name out. That would bring him outta' cover." Engineer suggested.

Spy put on a mischievous grin, _"May I make a suggestion?"_

"Go ahead."

 _"Let Madame Pauling call his name out."_ He suggested. "It is more than likely he'd come out of hiding to see the damsel who called on his name."

Miss Pauling blushed deeply, trying her hardest to keep her professionalism intact. She couldn't act as if she was offended by his suggestion, so she'd have to shrug it off like it was nothing, which in alone itself was hard to do!

 _"Th-that sounds great, Spy... I can do that."_ She gulped, trying to make it sound like it wasn't that big of a deal.

However, _everyone_ knew that it was a big deal for her, including The Pyro, which was letting out distorted giggles behind its chronic mask.

"Excellent. Let us see if it will work. Shall we?" He said innocently, purposely throwing teasing comments at her about Scout.

Spy began to walk towards the 'woman' that was clunkily making her way towards the building, along with Miss Pauling, Pyro and everyone else in the group.

But suddenly, a familiar voice behind them caused them to stop.

"OI! DON'T WALK ANY FURTHER!" The Sniper screamed out from the entrance.

"Why? What happened, Mundy?" Miss Pauling asked, turning around.

"There's a damn bogey up ahead!" He notified, _"Their armed too!"_

"We are aware of that, Mundy. But that person is not of any harm." The Spy said, turning around as well.

Sniper put a stressed hand to his head, _"Are you slow?!_ Have you seen what the bloke is carrying?!"

"Yes, Mundy! We have. But I assure you she is not of any danger _unless_ we want her to be."

The Sniper widened his eyes, _"THAT'S A 'SHE'?"_ He groaned to himself, and began to walk back inside, _"Ugh — Whatever._ Knock ya bloody selves out, I'll do my best to keep cover on your arse if she starts firing on you lot. But don't say _'I didn't warn you!'"_

"... Reckon we should tell him about the news." Engineer said shortly after his departure.

"Let Mundy be. He'll find out soon enough."

 **l**

They walked closer towards the heavily armoured woman, close enough that she could see them through her gear, and vice versa with the group of Mercenaries.

The 'woman' was tall, quite possibly 3 to 2 inches shorter than The Heavy (who was an intimidating height of 6'5). The armour she wore was heavy-ordinance oriented, no doubt, yet it still remained sleek-looking, despite the bulkiness.

The 'woman' pointed at the group in front of her, "Hey! You people over there!" She barked out, "What are the lot of you's doing ?!" She questioned, slightly raising her weapon.

Spy stepped forward, "Sorry to interrupt, Madame. But may you tell us what year it is?"

"The year? It's 2080. Now answer a question of mine, are the bunch of you's responsible for the weird things that's been going on around this area?" She asked.

All of the Mercenaries, including Miss Pauling, seemed to have gasped at the same time.

 _"2080 is more than hundred years away..."_ Heavy mumbled.

"Like, red portals, high spikes of energy interference, that sorta stuff... Are you the ones behind it all?" She asked firmly.

"Wait, uhm- Miss, if you don't mind, can we just ask you one more question, please?" Miss Pauling asked.

 _"I think I answered enough of your questions, little lady._ Answer some of mine. Do you and your people have anything to do with the weird shit that's been going on around here?"

"I promise I'll answer that later-"

"I need an answer ASAP, lady!"

Miss Pauling huffed, _"Fuck it."_ She thought to herself.

"WHERE'S SCOUT?!" Miss Pauling randomly yelled out.

All went silent for quite some time, both sides unsure of what words to say.

"... I-I know he's there somewhere!" Miss Pauling said, "Scout, come out of hiding. The Administrator needs you back on RED, ASAP."

The 'woman' looked behind her uncertainly, unsure on exactly _what_ to do in the current situation.

 _"MISS PAULING?!"_ A voice frantically yelled from _somewhere._

Miss Pauling and the others scanned the area to find where the source of the voice was coming from — _Especially, Miss Pauling. She was frantic in her efforts._

They wouldn't have to wait long, as the voice was quick to reveal it's identity after some quick seconds.

 _"Well, I'll be damned..."_ Engineer muttered, his jaw slightly dropping.

 _He came out of hiding, rising from the grass that was up to his knees..._

 _Those long, white socks of his..._

 _His clothes were covered in nature's green stains..._

 _His wrist wraps, his baggy pants, and his red shirt..._

 _A bewildered look was sprawled across his face._

 _ **That goofy, stupid, buck-toothed face that everyone felt like punching at least once in their lifetime.**_

 **It was Scout.**

 _"Scout..."_ Miss Pauling barely managed to say his name, feeling the air inside of her escape by the second.

It was like time froze in on itself for her.

 _"This cannot be happening._ _This has gotta be a friggin' dream or somethin'!_ _I-I ain't believing it!"_ Scout said in disbelief.

He held a hand to his head, massaging his temples, _"What the hell are you guys doing here- HOW DID YOU GUYS EVEN GET HERE?!"_ He asked excitingly.

The Engineer couldn't help but smile and shake his head at the young man that they came all this way to find.

He sighed relaxingly, _"We could say the same thing about you, Scout..."_

 _Suddenly, a short haired female popped up from the grass as well, expressing her confusion towards the people that Scout was talking to._

 _"Oi, who are these people, love?"_ She asked Scout, giving him a concerned look.

* * *

 **It happened. It took me a year, but Scout finally got to see his buddies (Some) for the first time since the Prologue!**

 **This opens up lots of new character dialogue for me to write, especially between a certain female and another...**

 **And wow... It's been a damn year since I made this story, and I don't even know what to say.**

 **I was nervous when I put up the first 3 Chapters a year ago. I was like, 'Oh, what the hell am I doing?!', or, 'No one's gonna read this shit.' and, 'I'm not even gonna stay dedicated to this.'**

 **... 1 Year later, and I'm still on this!**

 **One thing I CAN say with no doubt, is that the people that sacrifice their time to just keep up with what I write about... you guys are the real MVP.**

 **It's you guys that really helped boost the life of this Fic. It's you guys that made me want to just write more and more onto the plot...**

 **IT'S YOU GUYS THAT KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE.**

 **Without your support, I wouldn't be dedicating this much quality and time to a Fic that I'd be uselessly clinging on, still writing about, with no clear motivation...**

 **Man,**

 **You guys are fucking awesome, it has been a year of writing this Fic and I don't regret starting it! I hope I can continue to provide the same damn quality for the next chapters, cause y'all really deserve it for sticking wit' me for so long!**

 **THAT'S ENOUGH OF ME THOUGH!**

 **STAY LIT! I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT ONE! :) :) :)**


	25. A Mercenary Reunited (Pt II)

**Y'all, I am so sorry for keeping the updates prolonged, and unfortunately, the updates will become more _uncommon_ as time passes... Reasons for that is down in the end-section of this chapter.**

 **But enough of that. You guys came here to read, and read you shall. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: A Mercenary Reunited (Pt.**_ _ **II)**_

 _"Oi, who are these people, love?"_ Tracer asked Scout.

He didn't hear her. He was in too much disbelief to be paying attention to anyone else other than his fellow teammates...

She shrugged her shoulders at his lack of a reply, not making a big deal out of it, understanding how high his current excitement must've been.

Instead, she looked on in confusion at the group of people that he _apparently_ knew.

Number '35' was about at the same level of confusion with Tracer, finding herself uncertain of what to do in the exact situation, but Tracer at least had _an idea_ of what to do when approached by a group of random individuals that one of their colleagues knew.

Number '99' was high up above a tree and had a view of every person that Scout was going on about. His sniper rifle had remained on standby and so did his concealment, saving it just in case things were to go awry between his squad and the group of 6.

Number '30' was still in concealment near some trees, as with Val as well. All he would need was Tracer's word on permission to fire, and he would pull on the trigger from the unexpected angle. Unfortunately for him and his fellow colleagues, Tracer turned her comms off, so discreet communication could no longer be had without them breaking their cover.

Number '50' was still low within the grass, waiting for an opportunity to arise should it reveal itself.

Originally, Tracer wasn't going to reveal herself... she always wanted the best possible results from an ambush.

But when she heard a woman yelling out Scout's name, she got suspicious...

 _Really suspicious because it was a woman?_

The concern for her possible safety had been thrown out the window at that moment. The reasoning behind breaking her own cover at just _hearing_ the voice of a woman calling out Scout's name was unknown...

 _It must have been a serious concern for her..._

Tracer cautiously examined the group of people that Scout was raving on about.

Her eyes first landed on the slim man in the red suit, and while Scout was rather skinny for a boy, the man in the red suit was quite possibly, even _skinnier._

But physical appearance aside, she figured he looked harmless enough, there was just _something_ about his partial face mask that was off-putting to her... his whole character just gave her the impression of _'Cunning member of a successful bank heist'..._

She'd be keeping her eyes on him... _all of the_ _m,_ but especially _him._

She let her eyes travel on to the next person — A man that was well past his youth and into his fifties. He looked like one of those old construction workers that she had read about in books (back when she used to read), and so she quickly assumed that he was the smartest person there because of his appearance.

Stereotypes were a real thing to Tracer.

The eye goggles and his tool belt helped in her coming to her own conclusion she made about him.

Her eyes then shifted to the next... _person?_

 _ **Thing?**_

She shuddered a bit and furrowed her brows nervously at the _'thing'_ that was holding... what looked to be a _homemade flamethrower?!_

 _Unconventional, and terrifying — Tracer did not like the sight of whatever that 'thing' was._

The chronic, all black mask it wore really intimidated her. The two empty sockets where one's eyes should've been on the mask looked like endless voids of dark instead.

She quickly shifted her eyes to the next person-

 _Yes — A person,_

He was a big, towering bald-headed man with a Minigun that, fortunately, wasn't revved up. If it was revved up, then she would've been ten times as cautious around them, as she had already _seen_ what revved up chain guns were capable of.

The weapon the big man held unfortunately reminded her of the devastating 'Bastion' units she fought during the Omnic crisis... she didn't ever want to see such a weapon rev up again, and because of the triggering thought, he automatically was placed as the most dangerous looking one out of everyone there... the big belt of bullets strapped around his chest didn't help in a calmer appearance either...

She examined the next person and felt some relief in the normalcy of his appearance.

He had an all white lab coat and some sort of backpack attached to him. On his sleeve was a red cross... _along with a few dried blood stains._

 _She'd question where those bloodstains came from._

She was unsure if he was holding a weapon that actually caused _damage_ because there were tiny symbols of transparent positive signs floating about around the wide nozzle of his... _device..._

But what type of weapon would look so peaceful and spew out positive signs?

 _No weapon..._

 _Except..._

 _Maybe Mercy's staff. But that really wasn't a weapon..._

Now that she thought about it, Mercy's staff and the device that had little red positive signs floating about looked almost familiar to her.

She finally let her eyes land on the short woman with the purple blouse on.

Tracer's brows raised, _"A beauty..."_ She muttered quietly.

 _Tracer thought she looked **gorgeous** , despite the obvious bad hair day she had gone through._

Her hair was similar to a colour of a raven — A dark purple, that had hints of black in between. Her face held a light tan that was similar to Scout's, but only a tad bit lighter. Her features were smooth, her nose had a cute tip, her lips looked soft, plump, and had a casually _dazzling_ colour of a purple lip balm... but lip balm aside, she looked about as _natural_ as they came.

Her body had the figure of an hourglass. A waistline that curved in, which accentuated the sides of her rear. She was slim, and the clothing she wore _really_ helped emphasize how nice her body was, _in a professional way, of course — **impossible** to be labeled as 'slutty' clothing._

And just like Tracer, she was _short,_ and although Tracer had a small 2-inch height advantage over her, both of them would remain labeled as short, and nothing else.

But their bodies weren't exactly the same. Tracer could tell that she had longer legs than the woman.

And Tracer didn't wanna toot her own horn... _but she assumed that her own rear looked better than her's... but there was no telling behind the skirt that covered it._

 _She then had a growing want to see if her rear was actually worth raving about..._

 _And then there were her eyes._

 _Tracer thought her emerald green eyes were simply **stunning** , and the fact that she wore glasses to compliment the sharpness of her eyes..._

Tracer couldn't lie — she wished her eyes looked as amazing as her's, but she refused to stop comparing herself to her, because in her mind, she _herself_ was the most beautiful lady to have ever existed — A huge part of that belief coming from Scout and his touching, genuine words...

 _But all in all,_ _the woman looked beautiful, there was no doubting it._

Tracer then looked at Scout... who looked as ecstatic as he could possibly be.

"Ah jeez- _you guys won't believe how crazy it's been here!"_ Scout chirped with enthusiasm, speaking to no one specifically.

He looked over the group, and was only a bit discontent at seeing The Engineer, as he had yet to forget about the 'prank' he played on him during the time of the ceasefire.

He donned a contagious smile as he quickly looked over his colleagues.

 _But it went away when his eyes landed on familiar green ones..._

 _The distinct tinge of **green** he used to fiend for every day — just to catch a sight of the exotic colour in his usual routine walks around her office..._

 _A slight lump in his throat formed, and his smile began to disappear._

She looked the same as the last time he saw her...

 _sexy... _

_classy..._

 _And downright **gorgeous**..._

 _And the way she wore her glasses, the same way that caused his heart to do backflips in its place; she wore it **crooked**. _

_The way her eyes seemed to zero in on his... so **casually** behind her crooked lens... the same eyes he just wanted to adore, and put safety and affection in so many times in the past — was staring directly at him._

 _Scout never took in the **intensity** of the situation when he yelled out her name so casually earlier, it was just natural for him to let her name be the first thing that came out of his mouth..._

 _Just like it had been before..._

 _But now that she was actually here, and he could **see** her for himself, standing no less than 20 meters from him... _

_It seemed like he couldn't speak... or even breathe in that regard..._

 _"Miss... Miss Pauling..."_ Scout let out a quiet exhale, inhaling the past feelings that were still squirming inside of him about her.

The Spy quickly noticed and rolled his eyes disappointingly, _"Oublie La Femme, Jeremy."_ He muttered quietly.

Scout felt a feeling of the past clutching the strings of his heart when he looked at her eyes... It was the same hopeless feeling he had on that unfortunate day, when he stopped by her office door all those weeks ago, the day when he finally stopped trying to go for her heart.

 _It was the day where his affection for Miss Pauling was completely erased, a pivotal moment for his adult life..._

 _... Or so he thought..._

As much as he wanted it to, his _body_ couldn't deny the signals of affection, because natural occurrences couldn't be denied in the first place.

He felt his heartbeat pacing in his chest, his jaw slightly slacking, and his pupils becoming wider with each millisecond that passed... and the telltale feeling of crimson rushing up to the cheeks was once again — _pouring_ on into his skin... the poor, flustered boy...

 _Just like it had used to do the many times he had seen her,_

But like a stalker's eyes in the darkest corner of the room — _A certain lady noticed everything he was doing..._

 **Tracer** noticed it... _all of it,_ and she followed Scout's stare...

She followed his stare...

 _Followed it..._

 _She followed it until her eyes landed on the woman in the purple blouse..._

 ** _The lady was staring back at him as well..._**

Suddenly, a spark of tremendous jealousy and possessiveness erupted inside of Tracer, who looked back towards Scout with a sour expression.

 _But when she did..._

Her eyes widened when she looked at Scout's face.

 _ **'No...'**_

 _Scout's eyes were widened._ _His mouth was slightly open... and... and..._

 _She couldn't believe it..._

 _ **'IS THAT A BLUSH?!'** _

_Tracer's thoughts were in the beginning stages of brewing a storm._

 _'What-! How could he?! Why is he staring at her like that?! WHY IS SHE STARING AT HIM LIKE THAT- WHO IS THIS DAMNED LADY?!'_

She was trying hard to maintain a straight face, despite the bombs that were going off inside of her head.

Her stare turned into venom, and she called on Scout immediately, holding her lips in anger.

 _"SCOUT!"_ She said through hushed lips, her tone coming out harsher than she intended it to be.

 _"Wha-? Huh?"_ Scout quickly blinked his eyes and shook his head confusingly, brought out of... _what Tracer assumed to be, was a trance... and she was sure she had a good idea on who the source of his trance might've been._

Scout looked at her, and apologized, "Oh, sorry, I ain't heard ya over there, Tracer-"

She interrupted him, _wishing she could slap him for looking at the woman,_ _"Who... **who** are_ _ these people, Scout?"_ She asked again, more impatiently than last time, her teeth slightly gritted.

 _What she really wanted to ask, was who the lady in the purple was, but she didn't want to be too suspicious off the bat, so she saved it for later._

 _She needed to know why he was staring at her like that..._

 _That... **that damned blush of his.**_

 _Tracer was **livid.**_

Scout didn't know if she was angry or not, but he could certainly see that she was confused. Her eyes said it all.

He took a breath before speaking, "... Okay, Tracer, _you're probably wondering what the hell is going on right now-"_

 _ **"Yeah! I a**_ _ **m!"**_ She interrupted, once again, saying it more harshly than she intended it to be...

 _She couldn't help it._

 _Every syllable of her's sounded so stressed._

 _"Who are these people? And what relation do you have with them?"_

 _'And who is that damn woman you're staring at?!'_ She thought to herself.

"Uh- _Okay,_ lemme explain." Scout took a deep breath as he started to improvise an explanation on the spot, "So remember when I told you that I worked for a company that was called 'RED', and that the fella's I worked with were a buncha Mercenaries?"

Tracer nodded at him with narrowed eyes, following along so far, _"Yes, I remember."_

"Great! Well, these are those guys I was talking about." He said, gesturing to the whole group (excluding Miss Pauling and Pyro). He then pointed at Spy, "See that Frenchie with the crappy suit?"

Spy furrowed his brows at Scout, clearly disapproving of how he was introducing him to her.

 _"Mhm."_ Tracer nodded emotionlessly. For the first time, _she didn't feel in the mood for his antics,_ as she just wanted him to introduce the _lady_ instead.

She exhaled calmly, trying to reduce the tension that was going on inside of her head...

 **'He's gonna get it for looking at her like that.' She thought to herself.**

What _it_ was... _it was probably related to something that wouldn't be involved in a children's book._

"It's not a bad suit, just some grass stains here and there." She lazily commented, her cheery nature noticeably gone.

 _"That ain't the point, but sure."_ Scout chuckled, "That's Spy, or as I like to call 'em — The shapeshifting bastard." He threw a shit-eating grin at his colleague.

The Heavy chuckled a bit at Scout's alias he used for The Spy, _"Leetle man still has mouth for Spy."_

Spy groaned and palmed his face at Scout even more, _"Imbecile..."_ He muttered under his breath.

Before he was rudely introduced by none other than his colleague and the son who he had abandoned, Scout, he was steadily, and _discreetly_ examining the swift change of attitude in Tracer's face.

The Spy was an **expert** at examining one's feelings just by looking at their eyes. He was still in disbelief of how Scout managed to get such a fine damsel, but what surprised him even more, _was_ _the fierce loyalty that she had towards him._

 _Based on Tracer's tone, the_ _ **look**_ _in her eyes, and her body language alone — Spy could tell that she was possessive..._

 _Very possessive._

Spy himself had been, and _slept_ with said types of women before (He's been with every kind).

The sex was... decent... until the woman started to get the odd urge/want, to take lead in every session that followed, _that's when he noticed something **off** about it._

If it was up to him, he would _never_ mingle up with a possessive woman after having an experience with the first couple few.

Based on Spy's past experiences, he found that the problem with them, was the lack of _**freedom**_ the male had, and the nervousness that would slowly apply to the man as the relationship got deeper, which would all stem from the woman herself — being put in a state of constant fear, _or nervousness_ whenever the lady was around the man.

The lack of freedom was what bothered Spy the most, as he found that possessive women would **jump** to conclusions in a heartbeat — automatically assuming that every woman he was talking to, _regardless_ _if it was a colleague or not,_ _he would be trying to flirt with,_ or vice versa.

 _Possessive women were quick to believe the man to be deceiving in the relationship if caught talking with another lady that wasn't them._

 _And based on what Spy has seen so far, Tracer was all of that with Scout. _

_Spy could tell._

He guessed that if a conversation between Miss Pauling and Tracer was to happen, there'd be a certain _edge_ applied to Tracer's tone, and having the knowledge of what Miss Pauling wanted was truly similar to what Tracer had with Scout... he was almost **certain** that there'd be some problems between the two ladies.

Now he just had to wait for when the unfortunate truth would be revealed to Miss Pauling — _that Scout, was taken by another lover... a lover, that did not go by the name of Miss Pauling..._

He wondered how she would react to knowing about the relationship that Scout and Tracer had... would she be furious?

 _Probably._

Would she let him have his way with her, or would she attempt to go after him, regardless of who he was with?

And if it was the latter, _how would she manage to claw him away from a woman who he clearly had a plethora of love for?_

Of course, the icebreaker in the equation was going to be Scout himself — He was going to be the one to decide _who_ he preferred more.

And though Spy had no right at all to play a factor in the choices that Scout made, _he only **hoped** that Scout had the self-decency to respect himself, and stay with Tracer instead; there was no use of going back to a woman (Miss Pauling) that didn't want him in the beginning, when his heart was fully open for her's._

The Spy considered it offensive to oneself to give love to a woman that didn't want them in the past.

Spy knew he didn't deserve **any** credit for Scout's doings; he was a terrible father and an even worse person in his own son's eyes, and he knew it... and he accepted it wholeheartedly...

 _He just wanted Scout to be a man._

He wanted him to be strong in everything.

But most importantly, _he wanted Scout to succeed in his love life,_ and being the 'lady killer' that Spy held the title of — It was no surprise that he had such high expectations from that specific category.

When Spy saw nothing but disappointment and failure coming into Scout's way of romance, he felt pity for him. It lead him to many attempts of discouraging him from certain women (Namely, Miss Pauling), in hopes that he would smarten up, and go for others _because there were literally **millions** of ladies in the world he could go for._

But Scout was stubborn and hard-headed, which rivaled Spy's own traits by a mile.

He was **beyond** disappointed to see even more of his son's failed attempts at romancing a lady who did not want him.

 _But now that a woman... a **gorgeous** woman as well — loved and wanted Scout for who he was... Spy felt entitled as a Father, to make sure his son's relationship would remain unhindered and strong._

There was a certain pride that Spy felt when he saw his son succeeding in something that had never gone right for him prior to this encounter...

 _It was a pride that was only available for Father's..._

The Spy cleared his throat and adjusted his suit, interrupting Scout, "Bonjour, Madame." He greeted the lady, "If you will excuse my colleague's... _foul-mouthed introduction,"_ He glared at Scout, quickly returning to make eye contact with Tracer, "... allow _me_ to properly introduce all 6 of us to you and your's." He asked, gesturing to her colleagues that he knew were still in hiding.

"Uhh, _'Scuse me Frenchie,_ but I'm pretty sure that she asked _me_ to explain you guys." Scout insisted.

Tracer sighed because she was discreetly annoyed at Scout for exchanging a 'stare' with the other woman of the group, she really _didn't_ want to hear anything he had to say.

Normally, Tracer **loved** Scout whenever he was opening his mouth to say something that was probably going to be goofy and _slightly_ informative, just like he did with the man in the suit recently. But if it was for pure information that she was looking for and no goofiness... Scout's masked colleague would probably do better in that department than Scout himself, and top it on the fact that she was furious about him looking at other women that weren't named, Tracer, _she wasn't really in the mood to hear a whole lot of his talking._

Now, she didn't want to be too obvious about her annoyance, so to prevent any suspicions from Scout, she recalled the first conversation she had with him, back inside of the building.

"Umm, sorry, Scout, but I already heard your explanation from yesterday. I'd like to hear it from different sources if you don't mind...?" She threw a hopeful smile at him, as much as she wanted to throw a furious frown instead.

Scout nodded, "Yeah, sure. Jus' let me know if he gets too boring!"

"Mhm." She nodded her head with no emotion, turning her head towards Spy shortly after, "Go ahead, mate."

"Merci, Madame." Spy said.

He started it off by explaining the general background of the company that he and his group worked for.

"We all work for a company called 'RED'. You may think it is a colour, but I assure you it is anything _but._ It's an abbreviation that stands for _'Reliable Excavation Demolitions',_ but I must tell you, that our professions have hardly to do _anything_ with that misleading abbreviation."

"What's your professions then?" She asked.

She soon realized the redundancy of her question, as Scout himself had told her about what they did for a living.

She wasn't sure whether to believe him about _all_ of them being mercenaries, she had her doubts.

But it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Oh, sod that." She rejected her earlier question, focusing on a new one, "Your buddy over here, Scout," She pointed at him without staring, "... told me a bit about himself and his other colleagues... which I assume, are all you lot in front of me, and that you're all... well, _mercenaries..._ care to elaborate?"

Spy grimaced, "Then the boy has been informed correctly. Yes, Madame — _We're hired killers,_ or as you may commonly refer to us as _Mercenaries... either one is suitable."_ He added with a small smile.

Tracer frowned and shuddered visibly at hearing him say it with so much **pride.**

 _"All of you?"_ She asked, her eyes landing on the woman in the purple blouse specifically.

Tracer would be surprised if the woman in purple was a mercenary... she didn't exactly have the _gear_ that went with the appearance of one.

Flats, stockings, what looked to be a puny pistol, and a damn _blouse?_

 _What business meeting_ _was she going to in this_ _attire?_

... Attire aside, she simply looked too damn _beautiful_ to be getting shot at, or vice versa.

She looked- no, WAS, _**way** too gorgeous to be getting her hands dirty._

"Everyone in red clothing that is gathered here is a Mercenary of 'RED' — Excluding the lady in purple, who is our employer's assistant." Spy explained.

Tracer raised her brows at her ranking amongst the employees, _"Oh?"_ She was fairly intrigued, "So what can you tell me about 'er?"

"We'll let Madame Pauling answer-"

Scout suddenly cut in, a voice that had a weird sense of determination... _determination for **what** exactly, was unknown..._

Scout narrowed her eyes at Miss Pauling, lazily pointing towards her direction, "That's Miss Pauling over there, Tracer. Woman in the purple dress that usually has her clipboard around with her, which probably has daily house chores on it, but ay, I dunno' anything 'bout that..." He scoffed, _"I don't know why she don't got it with her. That thing's always sticked to that damn stomach of her's,"_

He made an exceptionally rude gesture when he mentioned her stomach, creating two parallel lines out of thin air that signaled how skinny she possibly was.

Heavy was in awe of how disrespectful Scout was being to Miss Pauling, his jaw slacking down from its hold.

 _"That's a big burn on ya bod, hun'."_ Number '35' commented, trying hard not to snicker.

 _"Zat is not normal of Jeremy."_ Medic whispered to Heavy.

Spy had to chuckle at Scout's mannerism, while Miss Pauling was less than _happy_ at what she was hearing _and_ seeing from him.

A strong frown especially came over Miss Pauling's face when he made the rude gesture of her body.

 _"Scout?!"_ Miss Pauling shot daggers at him, feeling very ashamed of herself at the current moment.

 _"I ain't done nothing wrong, Miss Pauling!"_ Scout shrugged with his hands high, totally oblivious to the rude gesture that she fully took witness of.

She inhaled deeply and recollected her composure, "... I'll have you know that The Administrator also keeps an eye on behaviour that is directed towards the assistant."

Scout raised a brow, "What're you gonna do, _snitch on me?_ When I ain't did anything bad? C'mon, that's gonna lead to _you_ getting the boot..." He said, halting his hand movements.

 _"You know what I mean, Scout."_ Miss Pauling said, unimpressed at his attitude.

"Nah. I got no sort of clue, Miss Pauling." He finished with the quick gesture and continued with his description, "'Nuff 'bout that, though." He faced towards Tracer once again, "She tells us whatever the boss tells us to do, but when the boss ain't available, she's basically a walking _microphone_ that gives us orders when the boss is busy."

Tracer was somewhat more tolerable of seeing Scout's face now that he has shown some obvious rudeness to the other woman, which got her turning towards him, engaged in the conversation, "That doesn't sound _fun."_ She commented quietly.

"Oh, trust me, Tracer. _It's hell."_ Scout said with a small chuckle.

"That ain't what you said last time you did something for her, Scout." The mercenary with the hardhat commented, "And the way you described it wasn't exactly _fitting_ of a comparison to where the wicked go." He was suspicious of how surprising Scout's attitude was towards his superior — _Miss Pauling._

Scout held up a finger to argue, "Ahh... _oh,"_ His finger started to slouch when he realized that Engineer made a valid point.

A valid point that had him stumped.

So in response, he pulled out the 'Old Reliable' technique that got him out of a losing situation multiple times in the past.

"I was being _nice_ that day. Snobby, polite 'n all... just like Spy! But, uh — _not."_ He lied, much to Spy's annoyance...

 _And it worked!_

The Engineer scoffed with an expression that said otherwise, but went along with what he claimed, "Whatever you say, youngin'."

Tracer grew cautious at the words of Scout's fellow mercenary, wary that what Scout claimed of the other woman's favours was nothing but a lie.

But Tracer was also more relaxed when she noticed Scout's behaviour toward Miss Pauling... she so _badly_ wanted to believe that she didn't have anything to worry about when it came to the stare that both Scout and Miss Pauling shared just a while ago, _but it seemed to **stay** in her mind due to her extreme clinginess towards him._

 _It was fucking annoying, of course, and it made her anxious about her relationship with him._

"Well, continuing on, yeah?" Tracer asked, "What's your boss usually _busy_ with? Was he, or she, the one that got you lot into the beautiful future of Earth, _or was this by complete accident?"_ She sought for multiple questions to be answered, hoping that any one of them could provide.

Miss Pauling cleared her throat and prepared to answer Tracer's questions.

"Well... _Miss...?"_ She awaited her name.

"Lena." She responded with no emotion.

"Well, _Lena,_ I'll answer your questions in order as long as you tell your friend over there to lower her weapon down a bit," She sent a look towards Number '35'.

"You sure we can trust 'em, boss?" Number '35' asked, still keeping her weapon slightly pointed at the group.

"No one toted shots yet, ma'am. You can trust us." The engineer said, putting his shotgun away into the back holster.

Number '35' still awaited Tracer's approval.

"Oi, just lower the weapon down, love. _We can trust them."_ Tracer said, "... for now." She added.

Number '35' nodded, "Okay, _boss."_ She lowered her weapons down and backed 2 steps further away from the group.

"Appreciated, Lena." Miss Pauling said, giving her a polite smile.

As much as Tracer _wanted_ to refuse to form a smile on her lips, she ended up doing so anyway.

 _"No problem."_ She said with slightly gritted teeth, a smile that looked _forced —_ plastered all on her face.

"So, our boss, or, _my_ superior I should say, is usually busy with monitoring over the battles that these men usually fight."

 _"Who are they fighting?"_ Tracer asked.

"A company that are the rivals of RED itself — _BLU,_ short for 'Builders League United'."

"And let me guess, _BLU,_ has mercenaries at their disposal as well?" Tracer assumed.

"Yep."

"Okay... so what're these two companies even fighting for?"

Miss Pauling was about to speak until Tracer interrupted herself.

"Oh- Actually- scratch that, _how in the blazes did you lot get here?!_ I'm assuming you're all from the 1960's, which seriously pops a screw in the old noodle of mine! _How?"_ She asked.

"It's... _it's complicated..."_ Miss Pauling was unsure of how to answer her question. She looked at Engineer for help, hoping that he could take her role as the speaker.

Engineer nodded understandingly.

"I'm actually gonna let our Engineer answer your question if you don't mind." She said.

"Who? The one with the hardhat?" Tracer pointed.

Scout suddenly whispered in her ear, _"Just call the old fossil, 'Hardhat'. Everyone calls him that."_ He snickered and winked at her, who was trying hard not to smile at his loveable humour.

 _Miss Pauling eyed his wink at Tracer with so much focus, that the lens of her glasses probably emitted a glint._

 _Miss Pauling knew Tracer was already beyond gorgeous, she just hoped that Scout didn't start 'sweet talking' her..._

 _But knowing him, he probably already did..._

 _Still, she kept her hopes high._

Ultimately, Tracer decided not to take Scout's advice and went on by asking his name, "'Ello there, love. Can I get your name?"

"Howdy, Lena. Name's, Dell, or you can just call me 'Engie' for short — don't matter much. But it seems like you're intent on finding out just how in the hell we even ended up here... well, I got the answer to that, but there is one thing to take note of — _My answer only applies to the rest of the people I came with, not the young gun beside you."_ Engineer said, pointing at Scout.

"You don't gotta tell her, Hardhat — she already knows." Scout said, ready to give him a full story.

Fortunately for everyone's ears, Tracer nodded to confirm his claim, preventing his _possibly_ long story from being told.

"So if she knows, then _you_ yourself must know how you got here. Do you, Scout?"

 _Never mind, Scout's story was bound to be told — one way or another._

He began, "Yeah I do! That friggin', _fancy, schmancy_ teleporter of your's created a friggin' explosion in the room! And the next thing I know, I'm _floating in the skies, or in- in, light-? I don't know. But then like, twenty seconds later, I end up crashing inside of a building-"_

"Woah woah, partner. Slow down, we-"

"Shut up! You interrupted the best part!"

Engineer rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so... _yeah,_ I, uh- I WAS CRASHING DOWN A BUILDING, then 'BAM'. I land face first onto the damn ground, and the _best part about that whole story..."_

He chuckled and shook his head slightly, _"Can you guys see that building behind you?"_ He pointed.

Heavy turned around to examine the building, then looked back at Scout, _"What about building that is so intriguing?"_ He asked.

"I second his comment. It is a building that is beyond repair. _Do you seem to have a fascination for such structures that are comparable to feces?"_ Spy asked.

Tracer giggled at Spy's insult, which only made Scout even _more_ annoyed.

 _"Shut ya expensive, cheese-rottin' mouth up, Spy!"_ Scout said, giving him the finger.

Spy only chuckled in response.

Scout gave him 2 birds, and turned toward Heavy, finally answering his question, "Big fella, _that's the building where I crashed in."_

Heavy widened his eyes in response, unable to come up with a response because of how _odd_ the chances were of arriving near a spot where Scout had arrived initially...

Spy wasn't surprised. He always expected unexpected occurrences, such as _this_ one.

"Hogwash. That sounds about as wild as a rat's tail!" Engineer complained.

 _"A 'Dead'_ rat tail you mean, Hardhat. Rat's can't move their tails unless they're dead." Scout insisted.

"How... _how in tarnation...?"_ The engineer was at a loss for words.

The Medic began to speak up, "Ze only thing zat may seem like a possibility is if zere is a special energy that draws our time paths together... _what is ze current year, mein Dame?"_ He asked Tracer.

 _"2080... and you're all from-"_

"1968..." Medic finished for her.

He rubbed his chin, in a deep thought as to how this specific situation came to be for both Scout, and their group — to be teleported to the same year _and_ the same place.

 ** _A lightbulb flashed in The Medic's mind._**

"Excuse me, Dame. _Do you happen to have any devices zat are capable of teleportation — whether it be from Point A to point B, or era to era?"_ He asked.

Tracer didn't want to answer his question because it was _confidential_ information, and she didn't exactly _trust_ any of them yet with having knowledge of their teleporter, which was still being experimented on.

The only non-Overwatch individual that she gave the classified information to, was _Scout._

It was a slip-up of her words that ended up with him having knowledge of a way to get back home, _he couldn't care less if it was a damn teleporter — He just wanted to get back home._

And it was made obvious that Scout had no evil intentions to do with the knowledge of Overwatch's unstable teleporter, it has seemed to fade from his memory the more time he spent with her, _taking up all of his available space inside of his mind._

 _But these people weren't Scout._

They were killers, possible _criminal masterminds... and **people** who could cause Scout to blush in front of his girlfriend..._

 **That damn lady.**

Tracer couldn't trust them, _especially the one in purple._

It has been a moment of slight silence after Medic has asked the question.

"Hmph, it seems zat ze woman is in deep thought." He observed.

"Yo, Doc. They do have a teleporter." Scout answered for her.

Number '35' got cautious, "Woah there, rookie. How the _hell_ do you know about that?"

"I told him." Tracer suddenly said, "When Winston sent me to this same spot to investigate a weird spike of energy... _but our teleporter's unstable..."_ She paused as she tried connecting the dots for her question.

 _"Doc... are you saying that our teleporter somehow intervened with the way that your's was supposed to work?"_ She asked, a curious brow raising.

"Precisely, Meine Lena... that's what I had said earlier." Medic answered, "But not how it was _supposed_ to work, as we had no idea where zis would take us, but instead, _ze alteration of it."_

"Mind explaining it, love?" Tracer asked, a slight confusion inside of her.

"Gladly, Freunde." Medic started by explaining the assumption he had made before he entered into the teleporter, "Prior to ze arrival, I have made assumptions zat we will stop at ze nearest period of time with technology zat is remotely close to ze ones we ourselves have used — such as ze teleporter that Ze Engineer and I, had built."

Engineer continued for him, "And since 2080 is the closest year to 1968 that features teleportation technology..." He said, _"... Then we were bound to end up here — no matter what."_

Medic nodded at his quick understanding of how the prototype teleporter worked.

"But..." Engineer sighed, _"It- it just doesn't make sense._ How could your teleporter have possibly interfered with how _our's_ worked?"

Tracer shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, mate — _I don't know."_

 _"Se relachèr, Dell."_ Spy suddenly spoke up, preparing to light his cigarette, "It's better if we don't complain, for we have come for the boy that we have been searching for."

 _"Umm, who's that supposed to be, sir?"_ Tracer asked, a glare forming on her face, naturally getting closer to Scout as she did so.

"Why, Madame — The individual, is none other than _Scout,_ who is beside you as we speak." Spy answered.

Her worst fears were being confirmed right in front of her.

 _They came to take Scout away from her._

She gulped as her face considerably paled at the bad news.

"Oh! Wait, who sent you guys?" Scout suddenly asked.

 _"Big boss woman."_ Heavy answered.

"That old hag?" He asked again.

"Yes, Scout. _Your_ _boss."_ Miss Pauling added.

"As much as we hate to admit it, _**c'est triste** — we need you in the battlefields. BLU has a pristine advantage over us with the loss of our firepower, namely you, Scout." _The spy said, _"We are at a higher chance of losing without the numbers provided, boy. That's why The Administrator tasked us with finding the missing colleague, which all finger's point to you, as being the culprit."_

"Oh..." Scout looked at Tracer and felt guilt rushing up his bowels once he saw her eyes.

She was doing a horrible job at containing her sadness at the moment — _no smile visible._ She mouthed out the words, _'Your promise.',_ to him as she stared at him.

Scout really wanted to maintain his time with Tracer, _he loved her._

 _ **No shit.** _

_But how would his teammates react upon knowing this new information? That, Scout, didn't want to go back to his job because of a woman that he truly loved?_

... but what could they do about it?

Quickly, Scout came up with a question that would stall his decision even more.

"I think we're plannin' too far ahead, _we don't even have a way of gettin' back to where we came from."_ He said, forgetting about the information that Tracer had given him last night.

Tracer was about to say otherwise, but held it back in at the last second.

The Engineer rubbed his chin, "Hmm... the boy's right. _We don't have a way to get back... unless..."_

He looked at Tracer with a hopeful face, _"'Scuse me, ma'am. But Y'all wouldn't happen to mind if we use your teleporter to get back to where us folk came from... do ya?"_ He asked.

Tracer pursed her lips and was in an even more saddened mood by the crushing reality of it...

 _Scout had to go back with them — away from her._

She could've easily rejected the pleads of Scout's colleagues, but she remembered that damn promise she made to him, _just yesterday night, a way to get back to where he came from._

Tracer kicked herself mentally.

This was what her promise got her, and she had to go through with it because she was doing this for _Scout._

 _Mercenaries don't do anything for free._

Tracer answered his question with regret, "Uhm... it's not gonna be my choice, _or,_ my say if you lot can use our teleporter. The choice is actually gonna be up to my superior whether he allows it or not."

"What's our chances lookin' like so far?" Engineer asked.

"I have _no idea,_ love. Sorry." Tracer said.

She glanced over '35', and even though she couldn't see through that helmet of her's, she could just tell that the woman was utterly confused.

 _'Why is Tracer giving out classified information to a bunch of random's?'_ Was probably what she was thinking.

 _This was all because of that promise that she made to Scout._

"Madame, is there a way that we can possibly contact this superior of your's?" Spy asked.

 _Again, she answered with regret,_ "Y-yeah... but I'll have to get his permission first before anything. Strict policies and all that..." She trailed off, regretting how much information was being given out to a squad of _trained **killers**._

Spy noticed her goggles, "Your goggles, Madame. Do they have the potential for communications inside?"

 _"Bloody hell, how did he know?"_ Tracer thought.

"Indeed they do, mate. I can contact my superior right now, but do be patient, because I have to report what my squad and I had found, and relay it back to base." She said.

"But of course, information is power. Understandable." The spy said, "And you also mentioned you have a squad... _how large?"_

"Three." Tracer lied.

 _Spy narrowed his eyes, seeing through her lie as he knew that there were more than what she had mentioned._ He was about to comment on it until she followed it up with another sentence.

"But seven, if they come out of hiding." Tracer added.

Instinctively, Miss Pauling readied her pistol, as well as Engineer with his shotgun.

A rustle up in the trees was suddenly heard.

"I don't like being watched. Can you tell them to come out so we have no nasty surprises?" Engineer asked.

Suddenly, a thin man in an all-black combat wear dropped down from a tree up above, landing softly because of the glider that was attached to his back. His glider popped back smoothly inside of his suit once he landed.

One of his shoulder pads had the number _'99'_ on it, and a weapon that looked similar to a sniper rifle was on his back.

"Way to make an entrance, '99'." Number '35' complimented.

The man known as _'99'_ looked towards his colleague, "Thanks," He then looked towards The Engineer, "I heard everything you said, sir. But can we ask you a favour as well?"

The Engineer was taken aback by how soft he had landed, and how brash his entrance was, unable to fully cope with how sudden his askings were. The weird ' _glider'_ that emerged from the man's back also had him in more confusion, only seeing a parachute as a possible comparison to the new technology.

"What is this favour that you ask of him, monsieur?" Spy asked for The Engineer.

"Since we're gonna come outta hiding, I think it's fair the rest of you come out too... namely the dude in that grey building." He pointed, "Saw him peakin' through that broken window over there with my rifle. So is there any way you can signal him to come out?"

Scout gasped, _"No way!_ Grumpy Mundy's here too?!" A very well-thought nickname that he had improvised on the spot for The Sniper.

Tracer nudged Scout, _"Who's that?"_

"Ah! He's a sniper of ours! He's the funniest friggin' guy to annoy on a Friday!" Scout chuckled at the memories.

"Really? _On a Friday?"_ She raised her brows, "Do you have specific days on when to annoy your mates?"

"Oh, lady, _you have no idea."_ The Engineer said with disappointment, earning a smug grin from Scout.

The Engineer agreed on the man's favour, "Anyways, our man is hiding behind a window... I'll get him and notify that we won't have any problems with y'all."

"Agreed. All _lovie-dubbie_ for now." Tracer added.

Suddenly, another member of Tracer's squad emerged from hiding, this time, from the root of the same tree that the slim man had gone down from.

There were 2 of them — 1 woman, and 1 man.

The Pyro became increasingly cautious with each member that came out of hiding.

The woman was equipped with a pistol. She had blonde hair and had a yellow and white coloured cross on one of her shoulder pads, the other had the number _'200'_ on it.

She looked on confusingly at Tracer as soon as she finished looking over the crowd of new individuals.

In front of her was a man that had a beard with a very formal appearance in terms of combat. Fully suited with tactical equipment and an assault rifle that was far ahead of the 1960's technology... Mann. Co didn't even have any AR's, and the industry was considered _ahead_ of its time.

 _Pfft._

On his shoulder pad was the number _'30'._ He walked sternly with a straight posture, nodding to each one of the new individuals that Tracer had run into.

"Mercenaries, eh?" He asked. His eyes wandered over the one with a gas mask, contemplating on whether to question if it was a person or not.

He saved it for another time.

"Ja, herr. Soldiers of war, I assume?" Medic asked.

"Ehh... _sort of._ You guys are from the 1960's, so you wouldn't know jack about the organization that we represent."

"Can you brief us in on it?" Miss Pauling asked.

The man looked at Tracer for her approval.

She nodded, "Go for it. No harm in sharing some general info." She said.

"Alright... we represent an organization named _'Overwatch'._ The sole reason why Overwatch exists is to watch over, and maintain global peace worldwide — From the far west to the far east, _anywhere."_

"Impossible." Spy commented, "Worldwide peace is nothing but a _figment_ of the imagination."

"To _you,_ maybe. But to us, it can be achieved." The lady with the number _'200'_ on her shoulder pad said.

Spy smirked, "... I would object, but your belief is far from deterring its path."

Miss Pauling excused their conversation to ask more questions about Overwatch, "Mind them, sir. So, _'Overwatch'_ is basically playing the role of... of a _peacekeeper?"_ She assumed.

"Yep. Though we had a fall from glory in recent times, our intentions still remain the same, we're just operating under a less-known radar for now. Does that answer your question, lady?" He asked.

"Crystal clear. Thanks." Miss Pauling said.

"What caused fall from glory?" Heavy asked.

Tracer frowned as his question triggered an unfortunate memory to pop up in her mind.

"Ehh... Don't wanna get into it _too much,_ but let's just say one of our covert missions got blown to _shit_ when the people tasked with it went AWOL, and soon, the whole world found out about it, linked it to Overwatch, then..." The man shrugged, "Here we are now. Under the radar." He finished.

"Was it murder?" Heavy asked.

"Basically." He answered.

Miss Pauling found it confusing how a _worldwide_ _'peace'_ organization could still be operating under the radar... _how did they get their recognition for the good deeds that they did?_

"Sir?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How do you get recognition for the good deeds that you do if you all work 'under the radar'?" Miss Pauling asked.

The question had him stumped.

 _It was a very good question._

"Hmm... good question... since we're basically _forbidden_ from operating under the public eye, we make most of our recognition off of the little things like, leaving our symbol nearby the area of action, and notifying the victims that it was the members of Overwatch that helped them in their time of need. We're steadily growing, though. Our numbers are getting up there, we're just waiting for the moment we can come out of hiding, and get back to helping the world without fear of being prosecuted... just like we used to do back in the days." Number '30' said.

 _"That was a beautiful explanation, '30'."_ Tracer sobbed a fake tear, giving her colleague a small applaud.

"I second that." Number '99' added, applauding as well, which was shortly followed up by the blonde-haired woman's applauds.

While The Engineer was signaling the green light for The Sniper to come out of hiding, Spy ceased the opportunity to ask Scout about Tracer.

 _There were many things that he wanted to ask about. So much._

But not yet.

However, he did have knowledge that there was indeed, _a relationship_ already formed between them, but just like the other questions he wanted to ask — _not yet._

"Excuse me, Madame?"

"Hi... oh, I didn't get your name earlier... mind if I get it?" Tracer asked.

"Very well. You may refer to me as 'Spy', for incognito reasons that I must keep to myself."

Tracer nodded, "I can roll with that. So what were you saying, Mister _'Spy'?"_

"How did Scout manage to come into contact with you?" He asked, "And how long has it been since you have made first encounters with the boy?"

 _There were a lot of parts that Tracer did not want to mention to them about her encounter with Scout, and their recent time spent together._

So she tried her best to muster up everything she remembered, only cutting off the parts where there was obvious affection/romance shared between them.

She started, "Hmm... not exactly him coming into contact with _me,_ but rather me coming into contact with _him —_ the other way around of what your question was," Tracer said, "My superior notified me of some weird energy spike at this exact area, he sent me to check it out, so I did, went inside the building, and _blimey_ I was absolutely _shocked_ when I saw a person just... _knocked out on the floor!"_ She exclaimed, "Now my initial reactions were to report my findings to my superior, but I guess I forgot about it when I..."

She held back a giggle when she remembered the exact reason for not reporting into Winston.

 _His long socks._

Tracer let out a short giggle, _"Hehe..._ I guess I just forgot about it," She lied, "I opted to wake him up shortly after seeing him, but he wouldn't budge."

"Sounds right. Scout is heavy sleeper." Heavy commented.

"Nah I ain't, that's Demo your talkin' about." Scout quickly rejected.

"Continuing on, I woke him up eventually-"

"You slapped the crap outta me, thanks." He interrupted.

Both Miss Pauling and Spy chuckled at his interruption.

She rolled her eyes, "... _**Sorry** ,"_ She apologized with a sarcastic tone, "I introduced him to his surroundings..."

She didn't want to mention the part where she almost left him.

"... I just sorta had him tag along with me until then."

She decided not to mention the part where Scout saved her from Talon's agents.

"Brought him to base after reporting him into my superior, and yeah... that's a quick summary of what happened _recently."_

She giggled nervously, a faint blush taking place on her cheeks.

Scout rolled his eyes and let out a short chuckle himself, _obviously knowing **something** that Tracer didn't want the others to know._

 _That caught Miss Pauling's attention, causing a worried frown to come over her face._

The Spy could tell that Tracer left out some potentially _explicit_ parts of her story, but found her answer suitable enough.

 _He would ask Scout about it instead._

"And it has only been a _day_ since you came into contact with him?" He asked.

"I'd say about two hours from now, but yeah, love. Basically." She answered.

Suddenly, a shocked Aussie voice entered the air.

 _"BLOODY HELL! IS THAT SCOUT OVER THERE?"_ A man yelled.

Tracer looked to see where the voice was coming from, and was surprised that she saw yet _another_ individual in red clothing.

"IN THE FLESH, BROTHA'!" Scout yelled, waving back at his Australian colleague.

Scout nudged Tracer, whispering to get her attention, _"Ay, see that skinny stick with the one dollar shades on his face?"_

"You're pretty skinny yourself, love." She whispered back.

 _"Not the point... anyways,_ that's 'grumpy Mundy' over there," He pointed, "Tall, frickin' camper that likes watching other people on that damn scope of his. He's just like Spy, but less frenchie!"

 _"Imbecile."_ Spy shook his head at the comparison.

 _Again, Spy wondered **how** foolish, knuckle-headed Scout, managed to get a fine damsel such as Tracer, to fall for him._

 _It didn't make sense to him whatsoever, but he was still proud of him._

'Grumpy Mundy', or, _'The Sniper',_ as he was referred to by his fellow mercenaries, continued walking closer towards the group, holding his rifle by his waist.

"I'm gonna be honest with ya, I didn't think we'd find you so quickly." He finally said to Scout, eyeing the new individuals with a steady eye.

"Ain't none of us did, Mundy. You're not alone on that one." Engineer commented.

"Alright, so now that we have no spooky surprises on each side, I think we can properly talk with no fear of an unfair fight... if that _is_ to happen. _Hopefully, it doesn't."_ Number '30' said.

"Right... so as I was saying," Engineer turned towards Tracer, "Do ya mind contacting your superior about some potential users for your teleporter?" He asked.

"Oh, right."

Tracer put the goggles over her eyes and adjusted her comms, tapping on Winston's contact name through the blue overlay screen of her goggles, which had a number of contacts she could communicate with.

She waited for Winston to pick up, walking aimlessly as she did so.

Conversation seemed to arise between the 2 groups as Tracer waited for a voice to pick up on her line.

The Pyro took a seat and observed the new individuals with a watchful... _eye?_

 _Whatever it had behind those black sockets, it went on to observe them._

The Sniper, Heavy, Medic, and Engineer made conversation with the soldiers of Overwatch, various questions on their mind about what the future was like.

Miss Pauling on the other hand, _wanted_ to talk with Scout about _something... anything,_ but based on how rude he's been to her so far, it gave the impression that he didn't feel the same way about her anymore... clearly moving on from how neglectful she's been towards him.

Still, she _tried._

No one could fault her for trying.

Miss Pauling got closer to him, but not _too close_ to the point where it was considered obvious... about 2 arm's length away from him.

"Scout?" Miss Pauling called his name out.

He raised an unimpressed eye at her, crossing his arms slightly.

 _He didn't **hate** her... 'Hate' was a strong word — he just disliked her._

 _"What?"_

His eyes glared over her green ones, and as much as he tried forgetting how much he used to **love** those eyes, he failed.

He gulped as his mouth was left slightly open at the exotic colour of her stare.

 _And her glasses..._

With no clear question in mind, Miss Pauling made one up on the spot, _"So... are you okay? Did anything bad happen to you while you were here?"_ She scanned his body for any scars... her tone was _full_ of concern...

Both of which were a rarity when it came to him.

And when she did scan his body, she almost forgot how toned his arms were... _and his red shirt seemed to be a little too short on him, as it revealed a small portion of his lower abs..._

 _ **Wow...**_

 _Miss Pauling's heart jumped when she saw the hard skin of his stomach in the flesh, making her breath hitch for a quick millisecond. _

_It was so toned, hard, and **right** for a woman's eyes and hands, to just linger over... god, she **missed** seeing him on the daily._

But she couldn't keep her eyes on it for long, refusing to make the situation awkward by just deciding to _stare_ at his lower pecks. So, quickly, she looked away, trying desperately to find a body part of him that didn't cause blood flow to a woman's cheeks.

 _... Damn..._

 _There wasn't a lot of places, except for his shoes, and his hat._

 _But foolishly, she started to stare at his eyes, which weren't pointed at her just yet._

While Miss Pauling was deciding on where to have her eyes land for the least amount of blood to rush to her cheeks, he was utterly surprised by the fondness she had in her voice.

Scout's stance became more relaxed as his eyes were no longer glaring at her's, but _staring..._

 _Miss Pauling had to try so hard to match his stare. His light blue eyes were proving to be difficult to not be flustered by._

 _Her stubborn hormones betrayed her, as she felt a little blood rush directed to her cheeks..._

He shrugged at her questions, "Heh... You know me... nothing bad happens to _me_ unless I die... _and am I dead?"_

Miss Pauling's eyes averted his eyes and stared at his lips instead. She smiled nervously at his wittiness that was so _natural_ to his speech, and the way he used it so effortlessly.

 _She missed that._

Scout tried to deny a smile from forming on his face, but a little tug from the corner of his lips erased his resistance.

 _He did not like the reason behind his smile._

She fondled the tips of her hair with a twiddle of her finger, "Well, clearly you're _not,_ because here you are, alive and still 'kicking' as they say..." She sighed relaxingly, _"I'm just... in complete disbelief of how fast we found you."_

Scout nodded and looked back a Tracer, who seemed to have been caught staring at him, though he wasn't sure... _but he wouldn't be surprised if she was staring,_ considering how clingy she was.

Quickly, a question popped up in his mind, a question that he wanted her to answer.

"Yeah, me too- Hey, I got a question for you, Miss Pauling."

 _"Thank god he still remembers my name."_ She thought, "Go ahead." She said.

"Did that old hag tell you to come with my boys on this trip, or did you just decide to tag along?" He asked, "I hope you's gonna tell the truth too. Ain't no need to lie since you're already here."

"I went on my own free will, Scout."

 _"Why?"_ He asked confusingly, "No disrespect, but you ain't exactly _fitted_ for fighting..."

He let his eyes scan over her body for the first time since _forever._

Her curves were still _there,_ popping through her blouse in _all_ the right places for a man's viewing pleasure... her cute height allowed him an easy look of her cleavage behind her white-rimmed shirt...

 _And a sequence of foreign temptations of his made its way b_ _ack into his mind, wanting to see her from behind..._

 _ **bent over a desk...**_

 _ **clothes off...**_

 _ **her ass against a certain part of his body...**_

 ** _wanting to hear her sweet moans..._**

 ** _wanting to see the look on her face as he gave it to her..._**

 ** _wanting to put himself inside of her walls..._**

 ** _wanting to give it to her until she came..._**

 ** _wanting to see her without the glasses..._**

 ** _wanting to give an infinite amount of love towards—_**

Scout shook all the thoughts away, _hating himself for such triggering fantasies._

He continued talking as he finished the quick look over of her attire, "... I mean, you never _wa_ _s_ fitted for fighting, _cause you're basically a lawyer,_ and them people don't do much fighting."

 _"I'm not a lawyer, Scout. I'm the person that cleans up after your messes so you don't go to jail,_ and I don't always go into situations thinking that there may be a battle ahead, _I'm not a mercenary, Scout._ If I was, then you'd probably see me with much more in my hand then this flimsy _pistol."_ She said.

"Okay, sure. But _why?"_ He asked again.

She made up a lie on the spot, covering up the _real_ reason why she went, _"You can't tell The Administrator..._ but I just went so I could skip out on those damn papers... and it's a trip to the future. Who wouldn't wanna go?"

 _Lies._

 _The real reason why she came along, was because it was Scout._

She wanted him, and the least she could do to _show_ that she wanted him, was for her to do **something** that proved that she did not neglect his existence — a terrible mistake she had done in the past.

Again, Scout's natural charm came into play, unable to prevent it from coming out.

He raised a brow and chuckled, _"So you took a trip to the **future** ,_ just so you could skip out on doing paperwork... that don't sound too bad, Miss Pauling."

She giggled back at him, exposing her beautiful smile back to Scout, "Glad you agree, Scout. And thank _god_ I was lucky enough to get permission from The Administrator."

"Woah, that hag had no problem with it?"

"No... _why do you keep referring to 'The Administrator' as a hag?"_

"Been callin' her that ever since she booked me for doing something that I ain't shoulda done..." A disappointed sigh came out of Scout's mouth when the memory played back in his head, "... I think you know what I'm talking about."

 _And indeed, Miss Pauling did know what he was talking about. _

_She shouldn't have allowed him to do it, him and his stupidly boyish deed-doing, all for her affection — which she didn't even reward him with after he had gone through the trouble to do so..._

 _Christ, did she even say **sorry** after it happened to him?_

She shifted uncomfortably in her position, _"I'm... I'm sorry that it happened to you."_

Scout was caught off guard by how _genuine_ her tone was, unsure of whether to hate her for how... _quickly she switched her attitude towards him._

He sighed and rolled his eyes, not at all trying to put her down anymore, "Too late for sayin' 'sorry' now, Miss Pauling. Happened a long time ago, probably better if we _both_ just act like it never happened."

"R-right..."

Miss Pauling sneaked a look at Scout's eyes to see him staring back, but quickly looking away as soon as she caught his stare.

 _Scout let out a quiet curse as he looked away, his eyes momentarily betraying him..._

"Ima go talk with my guys now," Scout said quickly, making sure that she could hear him instead of just walking away.

"Yeah, I'll do that, but with _this_ new group instead." Miss Pauling replied.

Scout nodded and walked closer towards his fellow mercenaries, trying hard not to look back at her.

During the conversation, Tracer looked on with an observant _(Jealous)_ eye from a distance as she waited for her comms to get life from Winston's end. She couldn't care if they were talking about pyramids in Egypt or the moon being red-

 _She did **not** want to see him talking to her..._

And despite the many times that Scout promised that he wouldn't leave her, _she still couldn't fully believe him because of how paranoid she was about their relationship._

 _Clingy problems._

But she wasn't the only one that was observing the two employees, there was also Spy who kept a watchful eye on them, specifically _Scout._

When Scout was of distance for a discreet conversation, Spy quickly walked up to him and began scolding him.

 _"Sacrè bleu, Jeremy! I thought you were finished with wooing Madame Pauling!"_ Spy whispered frustratingly.

Scout glared at him, giving him a slight push, _"Relax, Frenchie. I ain't even going after her anymore."_

Spy got closer to him, determined to deter any more attempts at romance with Miss Pauling from his mind, _"I_ _saw the working of your eyes you imbecile."_ He said, referring to how his eyes were examining over her body, _"The way you went over her body with a sense of **hunger** inside... the senseless lust that will get you nowhere once again!" _

Scout scoffed, _"Just shut up. I already got over her, and it ain't gonna happen again."_ He pushed him again, slightly harder this time.

Spy adjusted his tie, walked up to Scout and gripped him by the collar of his t-shirt, _"Do not deny yourself advice that will better you, incompetent fool!"_

 _Spy was doing all of this to make sure Scout would maintain his relationship with Tracer. He cared for him, as wrong as it sounded..._

"You wanna fuckin' fight?!" Scout grabbed his gloved hands and tried to rip them away from the grip it had on his shirt, but the grip wouldn't budge.

The Pyro stared on with a muffled groan, obviously seeing _this_ happen more than a few times. It made no effort in trying to stop the scuffle from happening.

"Woah, woah! What's going on with those two?!" Number '99' said, notifying both his group and the mercenaries of the scuffle.

"Hah! That's Spy and Scout for ya, they ain't ever been right with each other." Engineer commented, still in disbelief that Spy was treating his _son_ with so much atrocity.

"What happened?" Miss Pauling asked alarmingly, looking to see what was going down.

 _Just another scuffle between Spy and Scout — the usual._

She sighed, _"Why are those two always fighting with each other?"_

"Bad chemistry." Number '30' commented.

"Is bad, I will go break fight up when blood leaks." Heavy said, continuing to observe the scuffle.

Number '200' was slightly disgusted by The Heavy's choice of words, "You'll stop the fight once you see _blood?!"_ She asked in disbelief.

Heavy nodded.

"THAT'S _RIDICULOUS!_ STOP THEM!" She yelled, unable to believe how teammates could watch each other _fight_ until blood was spilled.

Pacifist-oriented individuals like herself would obviously be disgusted by such behaviour.

 _But, **lovers** reacted differently..._

Tracer gasped alarmingly as she turned around, _"Oi! What is he doing with Scout?!"_

Her heartbeat started to accelerate when she saw that Scout was in potential danger from his own _teammate._

 _"SOMEONE BREAK IT UP!"_ Tracer yelled, close to doing it herself.

Spy instantly relaxed when he had heard Tracer's alarmed cry.

He let his hands off of Scout's shirt, "My apologies." He dusted off his body, _"The_ _boy is just so glad to see me."_ He lied.

"That's not how teammates are supposed to act with each other." Number '200' commented with disapproval.

"Val, trust me. This is how we get down with each other when _friggin' frenchies think they're tough."_ Scout glared at Spy.

Tracer sighed relaxingly, "Can someone _please_ separate them. I don't wanna see anyone getting hurt." She kept a watchful stare under the two.

"I assure you it will not happen again, Madame." Spy lied.

 _"I'll rip your face off if you try that shit again, snake."_ Scout raised a threatening fist at him, but was unable to garner the reaction he wanted out of it.

Spy smirked at the onlookers, _"See? Pure excitement."_

"I'm guessing they ain't the best of friends, huh?" Number '35' asked.

Sniper shook his head with a chuckle.

"Completely the opposite, Madame. _I don't kno_ _w what you are talking about."_ Spy answered with complete sarcasm.

"Fuck you, Spy." Scout gave him the finger, walking away from him.

Suddenly, Tracer's comms static'd, and a deep, burly voice made its way into her ear.

"Lena, what did you and your squad find?" Winston answered.

"Something very odd, Winston ol' buddy."

"Let's hear it."

"Okay... hold on to your bananas, Winston, cause this might blow you away..." She took a breath before speaking.

The ape waited anxiously for what Tracer found at the energy-ridden site.

 _"... It's a bunch of people from the sixties... not the recent one either. The 1960's."_ She revealed.

Winston finished whatever banana pieces that were left in his mouth with quick succession, in disbelief of how unusual her findings were.

 _"Pardon my doubts, but I don't believe you."_

"I'm serious, love!" Tracer did a quick head count of the new individuals, _"One, two, three... seven._ There's seven of them, and I'm not even _sure_ if their all human," She said, referring to the chronic-masked mercenary that was sitting... _playing_ in the grass.

Val took notice of it as well, finding... _whatever **it** was,_ a cute little thing, despite its intimidating appearance.

"Weird stuff, am I right?" She asked Winston.

"Indeed it is... give me some time to think, Lena. I'll be back... _what the-?"_

The ape gasped and let out a worried mutter, _"Oh no..."_

"What happened, Winston? _A huge brain cramp?"_ Tracer giggled.

"No... no! _There's a Talon dropship heading for your position!"_

 _The breath seemed to leave Tracer's lungs at the sudden information._

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "WHAT?!"

Scout took notice of the sudden shift of her mood, "You okay, Trace-"

"SHH!" She held her index finger in Scout's direction, urging him to stay quiet.

Winston continued to speak, "Get your squad ready, Lena! I'm sending support in right now!"

"But we have a pilot that's waiting for us-"

"I'm still sending them in!" Winston interrupted.

Quickly, her teammates and Scout's teammates took notice of how alarmed Tracer was.

"What do we do about the people we found?!" She asked alarmingly.

"PROTECT THEM! KEEP THEM AS PRIORITY... _I have a feeling that Talon may want some of them as well."_

A series of _*boops*_ and _*beeps*_ were heard in the background, both of the sounds which indicated the request of backup to a specific location.

 _Tracer's location, to be specific._

"I sent backup, _and_ a pickup to your position right now in case things are to go awry. ETA 10 to 15 minutes. Get out of there as quickly as possible, and if you _must,_ then find a place that's suitable for a standoff and... do your best to hold them off, Lena. Notify your squad immediately, and if those people can fight, give them a weapon and have them protect themselves until backup arrives. Understand?"

She nodded, "Got it."

"Alright, keep you, your squad and _those people_ alive. Support's coming."

Winston disconnected.

Tracer gulped and lifted the goggles off her eyes.

"What happened?" Scout asked.

"We got tango's coming..." She looked up at the skies, unable to spot any of Talon's black-marked dropships in the vicinity, "We have to get you lot to the safety of our Watchpoint, ASAP!"

Spy narrowed his eyes at how sudden things were going.

 _Could they trust them?_

"Are zey enemies we can _experiment_ on?" Medic asked, a dark grin coming over his face.

Tracer shuddered at his words, "... Enemies you don't wanna fight unless you _really_ have to." She turned towards Number '30', " _'30',_ call in the pilot for pickup, we're getting out of here."

"Affirmative." Number '30' tapped on the device mounted on his wrist, and suddenly, a voice came out from the other end.

 _"You guys need a pickup?"_ The voice asked.

"Yeah, at our location, just some clicks up ahead... near the building." Number '30' said to the device.

"On my way right now." The voice said.

The device on his wrist reduced to a faint glow, finally shutting down.

Miss Pauling tapped on Scout's shoulder, _"What's happening?"_

 _She hasn't touched him in the longest time, and even if it was only his shoulder, it still felt... exciting to her. _

_She wished she could touch him more._

Scout slightly turned around to face her, and as much as he wanted to rudely shoot her away, _he couldn't._

As foolish as a decision it was for him, _he met her eyes,_ answering her question, "Buncha punks are coming through, and we're getting a pickup back to where the rest of Tracer's buddies are."

"Where's that?" She asked.

 _'Stop talking to her, you numbnut! AND STOP STARING AT HER DAMN EYES!'_

Scout blinked, realizing that he had been looking at her eyes for the longest time...

 _Her orbs of deep green had no mercy when it came to devouring his blue ones._

 _"Oh..."_ He shook his head to gather himself, and look at something else other than Miss Pauling's mesmerizing _green eyes._

"... In the middle of an ocean... pretty cool view once ya get there." He answered.

 _He mentally whacked himself._

 _'Idiot. Stop talking to her!'_

Miss Pauling nodded, "Got it." Her eyes went off of his, staring someplace else.

 _'Friggin' IDIOT! You don't LOVE her anymore! Ya love's meant for Tracer, you fuckin' shnook!'_ Scout's conscious was giving him a whipping of words for being so _stupid._

Something... _weird , was happening with Scou_ _t, and it consisted of loyalty towards Tracer, and thoughts about Miss Pauling..._

 _Why was it so hard to stop liking her?_

 _Why was it so hard to forget her?_

 _"Oh shoot-_ Someone's gonna have to get Demoman off the floor!" Engineer said.

 _"Who's that?"_ Tracer muttered to herself.

He started to make his way back towards the entrance of the building, "Help is welcomed!" He called out without looking back.

"I will help Engineer." Heavy said, following his hard-hatted colleague.

"I'll help too." Number '30' said, but before he could follow The Heavy, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Mate, you don't gotta worry about carrying _anyone_ when that big simpleton's on the case." The Sniper said.

"... If you say so." Number '30' replied.

He found the nearest cover there was, and began prepping himself in case there was a gunfight to be held. The same could be said with the rest of his squad members, excluding Tracer, who was wondering why both Dell, and Heavy were going back to the building.

"Wait! Who are they going back for?!" Tracer asked.

"Another mercenary, Madame." Spy answered, "It is unfortunate we are missing one of them. Lost in the thick forest, I assume." He said, referring to The Soldier.

"What the- I was just about to ask that. Where the hell's 'Flag for brains' at?" Scout asked.

"It is unknown where ze American is, Jeremy. Hopefully, his usual screams about silly _'patriotism'_ will be enough to lead us to his whereabouts, but other zen that... _we are in ze mist when it comes to finding him."_ Medic said.

"That sucks on ice. We gotta find him if he came along with you guys." Scout said.

Suddenly, The Heavy and The Engineer came back with the body of an unconscious Demoman in their arms, along with his pipe launcher and 1 bottle of his scrumpy, which was tucked inside Engineer's toolbelt. They laid him down on the grass.

 _"Did he arrive like that? Or is this recent?"_ Number '200' asked.

"Believe it or not, he traveled here off five bottles... _or maybe it was four-_ hell, I dunno." Engineer answered uncertainly.

Scout chuckled, _"Of course he's wasted. This frickin' Cyclops can't live without being dummie'd!"_

Spy paid no mind to it, focusing on what Scout had said earlier, "If it was that simple, _'finding him if he came along with us',"_ He quoted Scout, "then believe me, Scout — _we would have found him by now."_ He said, _"But a_ _rrèt_. _We do not yet know if we can fully trust them, who are we to say if those tango's are good individuals as well?"_ He asked.

Tracer groaned, "Spy, I assure you we mean no harm to your people, and if you wanna stay _here_ and fight them, then you'd be making a huge mistake, believe me."

"This ain't the time to be an untrusting _bastard,_ Frenchie. You can trust 'em!" Scout said.

"They haven't shot at us so far, Spy. And we didn't shoot at them, and if their fine by having _Scout_ tag along with them, _of everyone —_ then _we_ should have no problems with them as well." The engineer said, "Is that the case, Lena?"

She nodded, "Your mate's right, Spy. We have no intentions of harm, but we have to have your trust _right now_ if we wanna avoid a firefight with some blokes that cause _nothing_ but terrorism and fear." She warned.

"On one condition." Spy held up a finger.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Will you guarantee the use of your organization's teleporter?"

 _"It's unstable._ The effects can be lethal if used when it's in that state, _and it_ _can't be up to me, love, I'm sorry!"_

"We should just tag along with 'em, Spy! We got nowhere else to go! And their our best shot at getting home so far!" Engineer said.

Spy quickly thought about what The Engineer had told him and realized that he was right.

They had no leads on where to actually _find_ a working teleporter in the future, other than 'Overwatch' itself, and _that_ teleporter had potential to be their ticket back to the 1960's if their superior would authorize it.

 _And who else was willing to take in eight random individuals from the 1960's?_

 _Only a few._

 _It was the best choice of plan in the current situation._

 _"... oui. Proceed then."_ Spy agreed, pulling his pack out, lighting himself a quick cigarette.

"Mind if I borrow one, mister?" Number '30' asked, pulling up his lighter as he positioned himself near a rock, "Got my own one if you don't wanna go through the trouble."

Spy nodded and flicked an unlit cigar towards him, "Enjoy."

He caught it out the air, giving him a nod of approval as he lit himself a cancer stick.

"Our ride should be coming soon... I think we have enough space for all of you... might have to share seats, but I'm sure none of you will mind." Tracer said, _"I'm sure I won't."_ She mumbled quietly enough for Scout to hear, giving him a discreet nudge.

Miss Pauling wanted to get a seat _as close_ to Scout as possible, for it had potential to possibly _boost_ or maybe even _create_ a bond that she had lacked towards him for the _longest_ time.

 _It was unfortunate that Miss Pauling didn't know about the relationship that Scout already had with Tracer._

 _"Speak of the devil, it's here."_ Number '35' said, pointing at the sky.

"Bloody hell, _what is that?"_ Sniper asked.

"Is airplane of some sort... but leetle." Heavy tried to explain.

"It's what we call a 'Dropship'. We got other variations of it, the one y'all are lookin' at right now, is the 'pickup' variation, which is basically just used for transport 'n all that cool stuff." Number '99' explained.

"That's fascinating, that little thing there... wonder how y'all made that." Engineer complimented, appreciative of the obvious skills that were used to build such technology.

The device on Number '30's wrist glowed once again.

"Clear the L-Z! We have to get out of here now! I can see Talon from the north!" The pilot yelled frantically.

"Got it." Number '30' stood up, "Spread out! We need a clearing zone for our man!" He commanded.

Tracer went by a nearby tree, feeling the wind getting stronger, "Can you ask him how close they are?!" She yelled at Number '30'.

The pilot heard her, _"VERY CLOSE, TRACER..."_ The press of a button was heard, "Landing now!"

The dropship descended from elevation at a steady pace.

The Spy noticed a black mark becoming bigger in the distance. He huffed, turned around and put a hand on Heavy's shoulder, as well as Medic's, _"Men, get your weapons ready."_ He said as he pulled out his revolver.

"We are getting pick up, Spy." Heavy rejected.

Medic, on the other hand, listened to him, spotting _something_ in the distance that told him of what was to come _in a matter of seconds._

He gulped, _"He is right, Mishka. Ze pilot may not survive what is approaching zis position."_ He urged The Heavy to turn around, pointing at a speeding aerial vehicle that was similar to the one that was about to land...

Heavy pointed at it as well, _"WHAT IS BIG THING IN AIR?!"_ He yelled out.

His cries received the attention of everyone that was around him, and one by one, everyone noticed it.

 **Oh no.**

"Oh for fuck sakes- it's _Talon!"_ Number '35' yelled, aiming her heavy weaponry towards it, ready to fire once it came into effective shooting distance.

"GET TO COVER, GUYS!" Number '30' yelled.

"Yo, sniper dude! You mind taking some pot shots at that huge black box that's coming through?" Number '99' asked The Sniper, already finding a suitable spot to take shots at it with his weapon.

"I'm not wasting bullets unless I _really_ have to, mate." The Sniper answered as he went near cover.

Number '99' shrugged at his answer, "Suit yourself." He said as he took a shot.

The rest of the group found the nearest cover and hunkered down, waiting for the pickup to land.

Number '30's wrist device glowed once again, a distressed voice soon following.

 _"THEY FUCKING LOCKED ONTO ME! I'M INITIATING LOCKDOWN MO-"_

Two straight ripples were heard in the air, and before the mercenaries and the Overwatch soldiers knew it — _their pickup was gone._

 _Blasted apart by whoever was operating Talon's devastating dropship._

The dropship was torn to _shreds_ in a fiery end, making hellfire present in the sky above. It's materials rained from above, sharp pieces of fragments and shrapnel dropping below.

 _"NO! Damn it!"_ Tracer yelled, in utter disbelief at the destruction above her.

 _"Everyone focus fire on that damn ship! We're taking that shit down!"_ Number '99' yelled.

His teammates and most of the mercenaries (excluding Sniper and a _still-unconscious_ Demoman) obliged, taking aim against the heavy-duty vehicle.

Miss Pauling hunkered nearby with The Pyro, doing what she could with her pistol as she fired her shots.

 _The Spy disappeared, no one took notice._

The Heavy started to rev up his minigun, and The Medic followed his colleague's footsteps, careful to avoid the falling shrapnel from the sky.

The Engineer quickly dragged Demoman's unconscious body away from the open fields, and into some cover along with him.

"Ah crap!" Scout dodged the incoming shrapnel from the ship, running towards Tracer.

"Tracer! What do we do?! _They just blew our ride out the sky!"_

"PRETTY BLOODY OBVIOUS, LOVE! THANKS FOR NOTICING." Tracer bit her lip at the distress she was experiencing, _"Scout, please tell me they know how to fight."_ She pointed at his teammates, and as rhetorical as it was to ask, she wasn't in the proper state of mind with how sudden things were developing.

Scout scoffed, _"Pfft!_ Are ya kiddin'?! We kill people every day! _That's our job, sweet cheeks! Say no more!"_ He said excitingly, cocking the trigger of his scattergun.

"Great! We're gonna 'ave to shoot some blokes soon! Tell the same to your peers too!" Tracer said, whipping out her pulse pistols in the blink of an eye (via her wrist-holsters).

Scout found her mannerism _too cute_ to just ignore.

 _"You are so friggin' **sexy** when you pull ya pistols out like that."_ He complimented with a whisper, _"It would be ten times as sexy if you winked every time you did it."_

 _His compliments truly had no bounds._

 _ **"Oh my goodness-** Now's not the time, love! Their landing!"_ She pointed at the huge night-coloured vehicle nervously.

Sudden shots rang into the air from everyone that had a weapon in their hands, Number '35' especially, with her never-ending clip of bullets.

The Pyro pulled out its flare gun and took aim against the vehicle, firing its flare at it, but unable to have much of an effect. It let out a muffled groan at how disappointing the result of the shot was.

 _"Ugh. This pistols not going to do anything significant to that... thing."_ Miss Pauling said. She contemplated on whether or not to keep shooting with her pistol or to save her shots for when it would actually matter.

The Heavy had the same result as well with his many bullets, failing to garner a reaction from the ship's material.

"Bullets aren't doing jack against it!" Number '99' yelled.

 _"Heavy Weapons is not keeling ship!"_ Heavy yelled frustratingly, going back into cover.

"I'm preparing ze Übercharge now!" Medic notified, which Heavy nodded to.

Suddenly, the dropship hovered over the grey building, it's doors opened...

 _And out came it's troops._

 _Red and white plates of coloured armour began dropping onto the roof one by one, the countless amount of deployment ropes leaked from the dropship's doors, from both sides._

"Scout?" Tracer looked at him, _"We got some blokes to put down, whaddya say to that?"_

He looked at the troops that were pouring down from the dropship, "Their as good as dead... _wait,"_ He squinted his eyes to focus on one figure that stood out from the rest of the grunts, _him and his superior vision._

The figure was in all black, and had dark _**stuff**_ emanating around its frame...

Tracer squinted her eyes as well, failing to see what Scout was seeing, _"Are you spooked, love? It's just a buncha grunts!"_

 _He squinted his eyes harder..._

"No it's not... do grunts have frickin' shadows flying off of them?" He asked.

 _Tracer's heart dropped at his words, her blood turning ice-cold at how familiar the description was to her._

 _"Oh no..."_ Her fears were confirmed to be true when another one examined just _who_ was standing menacingly at the dropship's deployment doors.

 _"Good god, that's Reaper!"_ Number '30' yelled.

"I'm guessing that's not good." Sniper commented.

 _"It's fucking_ ** _BAD!"_ **Number '35' yelled, blasting another full clip of bullets at the dropship above the roof.

Through the sounds of bullets ringing in the air, and the terrified words coming out of the mouths of Tracer's colleagues, _a cold, dreadful voice made its presence known._

 _ **"Death comes..."**_

The shadowy figure disappeared in a haze of black fog, the outline of its shotguns carving crimson red upon the air.

Tracer seemed to be frozen in place for a bit, until Scout put a relaxing hand on her shoulder, shaking her out of it.

"Relax! It'll be just like last time, Tracer. We're gonna end up kicking his ass! _And_ those other dudes too!" Scout chirped out with positivity.

Her face paled at the sight of _two more dropship's_ making its way onto the battlefield.

 _"I just hope the cavalry's coming soon,"_ She muttered softly.

 _"... We're gonna need it."_ She added with a worried look.

The forces of Talon surrounded the roof of the grey building. Their leader spawned in from the peripherals of their clouded vision, pointing death at the mercenaries and Overwatch alike.

 **"Kill them... and their companions..." _A dead voice yelled._**

 _The voice was enough to put The Pyro in a slight state of nervousness..._

 _Only slightly._

The newly met groups would have to fight together to get out of this one...

Of course, _no one had to tell them,_ since both sides were familiar with teamwork _and_ combat...

* * *

 **Wrote a lot cause I owe it to you guys for making you wait so long.**

 **Gonna be writing my first 'official' combat-focused chapter will be written next, I guess. Idk how I'll do, but hopefully I won't do too bad.**

 **I made Tracer's jealousy _very_ obvious in this chapter when writing her dialogue, her thoughts and how she observed her lover from a distance when he interacted with Miss Pauling.**

 **I made Miss Pauling's _sense of regret_ a real thing when it came to this chapter, and emphasized how love is truly sacred, and shouldn't be rejected once it has found you... It's what I tried showing with Miss Pauling's emotions about Scout, and her sudden change of attitude towards him.**

 ** _Love is a bitch._**

 **I made Spy into the 'deadbeat dad that still looks out for their son, because I figured it would make sense with his character, and him being a 'woman-killer'. I tried showing this by having him be rejectful of any possible attempts that Scout might have made on casual flirting with Miss Pauling, wanting him instead, to maintain what he has with Tracer, instead of going back to another woman that didn't want him in the first place.**

 **And in general, I had to write a lot of character dialogue because there were so much damn _characters_ in this chapter! Didn't want any of my OC's to feel lack-luster, or any of the mercenaries to feel underused, so I tried splitting dialogue lines evenly with the characters and good lord, I had a buncha shit to write. That's why it took me so long to write this chapter (and my lack of hustle too).**

 **And the 'Cat-Fights' will come when the time is right... after things settle down a bit with both of the groups, and the women have some time to _properly_ talk with each other. Seriously, I'm really looking forward to writing dialogue between a clingy lover, and an intruder to the lover's relationship with the man... should be fun to write :)**

 **Finally, we get to the 4 reasons my update** **s for this will begin to slow down, not in a specific order. (A LOT OF PERSONAL SHIT BELOW, SO IF YALL DONT WANT NUN OF IT, BE FREE TO CUT!)**

 **It's gonna sound horrible, _but I'm gonna be real with you guys — I'm actually losing my motivation for this story..._ I don't know why. **

**Maybe it might be the amount of words I _feel_ that I have to write, in order to make each chapter proper for the story's continuation, or it just might be me naturally losing _'it'_ when it comes to this story...**

 **There used to be a time (last year, wow time goes by quick) when I _wanted_ to update this story every week with a new chapter, regardless of the support I got, because my imagination and my motivation was fucking thriving during those days. **

**But since then, I lost a lot of it... _I don't know why, but that's just how it be._ **

**But I'll still continue this regardless of how much motivation I lose.**

 **Moving on...**

 **I got a new job recently after quitting (Literally just left, lol) my old one. Wasn't making enough $, that was it. So my new job is giving bare shifts out to me, to which I can't complain about cause it's more guap for the shit I really wanna do, we'll get to that later. Job-time mixes in with story-time, and I guess you guys can figure out what it does with my updates.**

 **Also, SCHOOL IS APPROACHING ME ONCE AGAIN, and fuck, I'm not ready for it. By senior year, ppl should have a plan for their life ahead, right?**

 **Not me. Idk wtf I wanna do when it comes to professional jobs... I ain't even look into college and courses and all that shit, _I really don't wanna,_ but I have to, and since I'm so fucking worried about it, it just puts me to sleep, and makes me wanna make every minute of my limited summer break count. **

**Lastly, _and probably a very big reason_ why I won't be updating as much anymore, is because of this YouTube shit I'm going into. **

**I'm really trying to get into this YouTube shit, because it's basically recording what you wanna play for profit, and _who doesn't wanna do that?_ **

**I want that shit badly.**

 **And if you want it badly enough, you gon' get it. I want this YouTube career shit, and I want it as quickly as I can possibly get it. This leads me to dedicating my time to editing videos and shit for my viewers (If I even have any lmfaooo) to watch, and hopefully enjoy.**

 **So yeah. Loss of motivation, Job, worries about what my future's gonna be like, and the beginning stage of a YouTube grind, is what's gonna slow the updates down on this story.**

 **But I promise I _will not abandon it. Never._**

 **If you want, you can stop reading, cause it's just gonna be some info about my YouTube, but after it, is some more info about what I'm gonna be doing in general with this story...**

 **With my YouTube, I'm making it a gaming channel obviously. So far, with my shitty budget, I'm making do with a fucking mic that records the audio of a PS4 running in the background (DOES NOT SOUND POLITE), basic video-editing software cause I ain't on that type of hardware yet, a basic ass laptop that shits itself every 30 minutes or so,** ** _and a commentary personality that's not really..._ professional? **

**Idk, I'm just gonna say my commentary's not that thrilling to hear over clips, might be due to the fact I live in a small ass house with a lot of people living inside of it. So I gotta keep my mouth shut a lot of the time.**

 ** _Oh, and if you wanna hear how my voice sounds like for some odd reason, check out the videos on my YouTube, cause it's commentary... don't bully me too much about it :(_**

 **I'm uploading Skyrim clips and Overwatch clips (Skyrim mostly because it's decent to watch with a crappy budget like mine), but I have so much more games that I wanna record once I actually get the setup to do so, and to get the setup, I need the $$$. I really wanna be able to play games and record it for a living, or at least, _for a long time,_ because it's fun to do. I don't like school, I don't like doing professional shit, cause it don't appeal to me. **

**Games and YouTube appeal to me. A lot. I want it.**

 **And I don't wanna beg, but fuck... _I'd seriously appreciate it if you guys could just help me reach that goal of mine by checking out my YouTube and possibly subscribing to it (ShizzySavage16)._ **

**_BUT don't feel obliged to doing so, because I hate begging for the grind to become easier. _**

**As time goes on, the quality of my vids will improve, my commentary is gonna become _something decent (hopefully),_ and my setup gon' be A1 when I get the guap _needed_ to make it A1.**

 **So yeah, that's basically a life story on what I'm trying to do as of now. I'm still gonna update this story, it's just gonna come more slowly because of the 4 main reasons I mentioned earlier.**

 **And a fair warning, this might be my last chapter for a while until I get in the 'mood' to write the next part. This doesn't mean I'm gonna stop _writing_ completely, I might post a one-shot here and there... mix it up a bit, y'know?**

 **But please, don't lose faith in this story, because I guarantee you I will ****_never_** **abandon this shit... too far in to do so anyways...**

 ** _(I'll continue to leave smiley faces on every last line of my chapters until the last, dont no one copy me on this, foreal)_**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be seeing yo** **u guys in the next chapter... _whenever_ that comes, :) :) :) **


	26. A Mercenary fit for Combat

**Sorry for the lack of updates, here's a quick one.**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Chapter 23: A Mercenary fit for Combat_**

Scout ran towards some cover that a nearby tree provided, making sure his Scattergun was ready to use. As he reached the tree, he tried to make note of where his allies were, his allies being RED's mercenaries and Tracer's squaddies.

He saw The Engineer hiding behind a rock, the body of Demoman slumped unconsciously beside him. The Sniper found himself some serious cover inside the tall grass, blending in well with the environment despite the distinct colour of red on his shirt. The Heavy and his fellow Medic were grabbing what little cover they could behind another rock. Spy, as usual, was _nowhere_ to be seen, and The Pyro was hunkered nearby a tree... _along with Miss Pauling..._

Knowing that Miss Pauling was in danger made him gulp. If the situation was different, he would've hunkered with her as well. He would've took every incoming bullet for her if he still possessed his original feelings for her... if he still loved her.

 _If he still loved her..._

Scout caught himself eyeing her from afar, always managing to point her out from the crowd because of her distinct purple blouse. He was silently hoping that nothing bad would happen to her. He wondered if he would shed a tear if she got shot...

 _He_ _didn't want to know._

He still cared for her.

He didn't hate her.

Tracer's squad-mates have fortunately, found cover from the bullet fire from above, excluding Number '35', who was raining hell from below the building, spamming bullets of her own at Talon's forces as she marched closer towards the building. Heavy witnessed her as well, feeling a bit envious at how easily her armour was shrugging off multiple bullets.

"Everyone keep your heads down!" Tracer yelled out. She blinked towards a tree where Scout was positioned behind, tapping his shoulder urgently, "Oi, we need to get to that roof and thin out the crowd from there!"

There was no reply from him.

 _"Scout?!"_ She tapped his shoulder again, trying to figure what in the hell he was staring at that managed to freeze him... she was too late though.

 _"W-wha-?"_ When she tapped his shoulder, it looked like she brought him out of a trance of some sort, as told by how shaken he was at the shake of his head, _"Oh, w-what's up?"_ He looked at her eyes confusingly, shaking the thought of Miss Pauling out of his head.

 _"What's up?!"_ She asked irritatingly, "OUR MATES BEING IN DANGER, THAT'S 'WHAT'S UP'!" She answered, "What the hell were you looking at anyway?!"

He stuttered, "Uhm, n-nothi-"

"Oh, sod it!" She interrupted, somehow knowing that he was going to lie, "Come on, we have to clear that roof!" She pointed at the building, "And you're coming with me!"

"They already got the whole roof to themselves?!" Scout asked in disbelief, "Ah crap! What about the rest of them?" He pointed his eyes towards her squad and his fellow mercenaries, "What are they gonna do?"

"You said they'd be able to take care of themselves, right? We're gonna count on that, and hope that your word is true."

Scout nodded, but felt a tinge of worry rising up because of Miss Pauling. He's never seen her defend herself, but he had no doubt that she was the least battle-experienced person on the battlefield.

That's what made him worry.

Tracer continued to speak, "But right now, we have to make sure that they don't overwhelm us, so kick your arse into gear, luv', because we got a roof to clear!" She said. She blinked towards the building, pulse pistols in hand, ready to put down the forces of Talon.

Scout followed after her, doing his best to dodge the incoming bullets that were being fired from the roof.

 _But a question seemed to arise in the midst of the bullet-filled zone..._

 _What if Tracer managed to find out what... or who Scout was looking at? How much longer would she stall out of pure frustration?_

Her possessiveness for him truly had no bounds.

 ** _*Scout x Tracer's POV*_**

Tracer entered the building and felt a wave of remembrance crash against her as soon as she entered the interior. The rusted doors groaned as she opened it, and the odd smell that lingered around didn't go anywhere as well. The halls were still littered with debris, and the walls were cracked and dark... _yup, just as she remembered it._

 _Except for the lights._ The lights were no longer working, the unknown power source seeming to have been put to an end.

 _"Augh! Again, where is the bloody air freshener when you need one?!"_ She said, the smell of the hall's making her cringe. She turned around and opened the entrance doors, urging her partner to haul ass, "Get in, Scout!" She yelled.

As she called out for him, she heard a pair of loud footsteps behind her. Quickly, she turned around, and was introduced to a duo of Talon heading her way from the stairway.

The Talon soldiers each donned a plate of white and black armoured plates, the logo of 'Talon' embedded on their white shoulder plates. Their helmets were a mixup of red and white, an open socket on their temple that introduced a bright, glowing red that was meant to disorient whoever dared to come into close quarters with them.

 _"Tango spotted! Take her down!"_ A Talon squaddie yelled.

Their voices have been modified by the helmet as well, turning their vocals deeper and more somber as a result.

The two soldiers took aim, pointing their semi-automatic rifles at her from the stairway.

Tracer readied her pistols with a twirl, a coy grin falling on her face, _"I was sure you two would know better than opening fire on me."_

In less than a second, she had already covered half the distance with the soldiers with the use of her Chronal-Accelerator.

The soldiers simultaneously opened fire on the blue blur, _"Aim for the chest!"_ One of them yelled.

Tracer blinked past, and to the side of the pulse bullets as she zoomed past the hall. She fired her pistols with rapid succession, quickly closing the distance with the soldiers, her pulse bullets landing on their armoured plates. Shortly after, a stray bullet of her's striked against the helmet of a soldier, which was enough to stagger him to the ground.

He held a hand to his head as he dropped his rifle, _"The bitch got my eye!"_ He snarled out, holding a hand to his head.

The other soldier tried as best as he could to land a shot on the agent, but failed as his rifle ran out of ammo. He instinctively pulled out his pistol, but was quickly swiped away by a blinking Tracer, tossing it in one of the side rooms.

Before he could even react, the woman he was tasked to kill already had him.

"Both of you need a time out!" Tracer unloaded her pistol clips on both of the men, her bullets shredding through the armour with ease.

The two soldiers let out a groan as they had been defeated by Tracer.

The entrance doors crashed open with a loud creak.

Tracer turned around and aimed her pistols at the sound, ready for a flank.

 _But it wasn't an attempted flank by the enemy._

 _It was Scout._

She relaxed her posture, "Oi! What in the blazes took you so long?!" She asked him.

He panted as he explained himself, "Sorry, Sweet Cheeks. I was just dodging a million and one bullets out there. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't even get hit by one of them! _Can you believe how awesome I am?!"_

"I already believe you're awesome-"

"Woah-woah, what the hell just happened?!" He interrupted, staring at the two dead soldiers on the ground, concern shooting across his face as soon as he looked back at her, "Crap! Are you hurt?!" He immediately began to inspect her, examining her face for the _slightest_ scratch as he cupped her chin, gently tilting her head sideways, "Sweet Cheeks, ya gotta tell me if they hurt ya or anythin', cause if they did, I'd beat their already dead faces in!"

Tracer smiled as she knew she had not sustained any injury from the scuffle, but nonetheless, _enjoyed_ how he was treating her. So much so, that she decided not to intervene.

 _So much for rushing to clear the roof..._

Once he finished inspecting her, he came to the conclusion that she had not been hurt in any way, but regardless, still found it necessary to ask her if she was okay. He put both hands on her shoulders, _"Tracer, are you okay?"_

A contagious smile spawned across her face at how concerning he was, even managing to fluster her a bit! She giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, replacing his concern with relief, "Scout, you are such a babysitter!" She exclaimed happily, "I'm A-Okay! But our mates outside won't be if we don't clear that bloody roof," she reloaded her pistols with a twirl, "upstairs, Scout. Let's go!"

She blinked up the stairs, and Scout followed. Once they reached the second floor, there were another pair of Talon soldiers patrolling the halls.

"We got company!" Tracer called out, blinking towards them.

Scout was quick to react, readying his Scattergun for use as his finger itched to pull the worn trigger.

"Open fire!" A soldier yelled.

"Watch out!" Scout yelled instinctively. He quickly found cover in one of the side rooms, unable to cross the hall because of the bullets that were flying across.

Tracer however, confused the two soldiers enough that she had managed to turn one around, having one thinking that she had appeared behind him, only for her to phase back to the original position on the stairway across from them.

 _"That's gotta be annoying."_ Scout peeked at the display of finesse that her device was capable of. As amazing as it was, he decided to move onto more pressing matters as he began to close the distance with the distracted soldiers.

"Where the hell did she go?!" A soldier asked, scanning behind him.

"STAIRS. SHE'S AT THE-" His partner was cut off by a well aimed bullet to his temple. He met the ground with a thud as his partner turned around a moment too late.

The other soldier hadn't had the reflexes to fire his weapon, the blast of Scout's Scattergun beating his firearm's by a mile. The thick pellets that blasted out of the gun caused a hole of flesh and viscera to form on the soldier's chest. His body too, hit the ground with a thud.

Scout laughed triumphantly at his kills, "Aw man! That felt _sooo_ good!" He reloaded his Scattergun, the muscle memory clicking as his fingers worked.

Tracer soon caught up with him, blinking towards his position, "I'd say we make quite the pair. Don't you agree?" She asked, pointing her eyes at the dead soldiers on the ground to make a point.

"Hell yes! We're unstoppable!" He chirped out confidently.

Their celebration was going to be short-lived however, as even _more_ of Talon's forces came down the upper level.

In the middle of the trio was a soldier that looked different from the other two. The soldier donned a shotgun instead of a rifle, and also had more muscle mass onto his frame, _and_ more bulk onto his armour. The soldier was a clear head taller than his colleagues, and looked more battle-hardened then his other counterparts... he looked like an enhanced version of a soldier, stronger, and just damn intimidating.

Tracer however, wasn't intimidated by his commanding presence. She smirked at the soldiers and turned around to face Scout, _"Oi, watch this."_

She waved at the squad of 3 from afar, "'Ello, luv's! I'm giving you three seconds to land a shot on me!" She yelled out, standing courageously in front of the 3 soldiers.

Scout's eyes widened, "Tracer, are you crazy?!" He was about to shoo her to the nearest cover, but was denied the action as the bullets began to fly towards her way. He quickly sidestepped into a room, his concern for Tracer skyrocketing as he no longer had a view of her.

Thankfully, he heard the familiar sound of her device teleporting her away from the danger of the rifles, bringing him slight relief from his position. As he took cover, he overheard the squad's call-outs for her.

"Take the girl down first! She's dangerous!"

"Don't forget about her partner, he's at the end of the hall, on your left!"

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him! You two, find that damn lady and put her down. Boss wants her dead!"

 _"Too bad none of you will be alive to make it happen!"_ Tracer suddenly popped out from one of the many side rooms with a quick blink, and as she blinked into the hall that the soldiers were in, her right wrist-holster quickly produced a pulse bomb. It landed in her palm with a gentle outing, and with a quick underhanded toss, it landed on the back of one soldier.

 _The explosive let out 2 distinct *beeps* in less than a second..._

Two soldiers fired at her, but failed to connect any bullets as she phased out of view once again.

 _"Where the hell did that bitch go?!"_ A soldier said, reloading his rifle as he kept his eyes open.

One of them gasped as he had just realized _what_ she had thrown onto the back of his ally.

 _"GET BACK, GET BACK! GRENADE-!"_

His distressed voice was cut off by the sound of an explosion. The explosion was so powerful that it had caused one of the old walls to crumble to the side.

 _"What the-?"_ Scout dipped his brows at the sound and peeked into the hallways, only to see a mess of blood and debris in the middle of it. He could see two twitching bodies to the side, blasted apart by the radius of the explosion. In the middle of the mess was the soldier who had donned a shotgun instead of a rifle, laying down on the ground with the insides of his back exposed to the cold hallway air.

He pointed a crooked finger at the approaching Scout, _"Gnhh... Boss is gonna f-fuck you two up, and- agh!"_ He gasped in pain, _"And when he does! I'll be in hell, w-waiting for you!"_ The soldier made a last stand effort to pick himself back up, the gore contained in his back slowly falling out as he got up to his knee.

"Who's your boss, cupcake?" Scout asked, watching him deteriorate with a smirk.

The soldier raggedly exhaled at Scout, ignoring his question, _"I'm gonna kill you!"_ He roared triumphantly, desperately inching towards the doubtful mercenary.

Scout yawned and sat down, "I wanna see you try, tough stuff." He teased with a smirk.

Seeing how cocky the boy was being enraged the soldier. He got to his feet for a split second, but not before being put down by Tracer, who cringed at the mess of blood that she was most likely the cause of.

 _"Augh..."_ he fell to the floor with a loud thud, lying dead in his own pool of blood.

"That's three down, and a lot more to go." She said, careful to not step in the blood of the dead soldiers.

Scout remained sitting down, shooting a curious brow at her, "Tracer, _what the hell was that?"_

"What I did, or who that big bloke was?" She asked.

"Both, please."

"Sure. That big bloke that tried getting to you was what Overwatch calls, an _'Enforcer'."_ She answered, _"'Enforcers',_ are big, mean wankers that want all your lunch money and then some!"

"Guessing it's not my lunch money that this guy wanted, huh?" He chuckled, pointing his eye at the dead _'Enforcer'._

"Nope. He wanted to rip your insides and replace them with your outsides, luv'. _Definitely not your lunch money."_ She giggled.

He pouted his lips and gave her a thumbs up, "Good to know."

"And, for your other question, what I did, was that I blew up the three dumbledores! That's why I told you to watch, Scout. Did you even see how I snuck up on them and gave them a nice surprise?"

He assumed she was talking about an explosive of some sort, "I dunno if you noticed, but when you told me to _'watch this',_ they started shooting like crazy at me... so, _no,_ I didn't see anything cause I was too busy hiding from bullets, but I'm pretty sure that you surprised them with a bomb or something."

She nodded, "Correctomundo, Scout! You should've seen it! The blokes had absolutely no idea that I was in that room! Their reactions were priceless too, and-!" She suddenly remembered the task that was at hand, halting her mouth, "Oh, sod it. I can tell you another time, for we're wasting time as we speak." She gestured at Scout to follow her back to the stairway, "Come, Scout. We're almost there... _hopefully."_

As she said that, a loud human roar was heard from outside the building, the spin of a very heavy weapon and a _volley_ of bullets accompanying the manly roar.

Scout automatically pinpointed the sound, getting up to his feet, "You hear that? That's the big dude with the frickin' minigun."

Tracer was about to go up the stairs, but stopped in her tracks as he decided to respond to him, "Blimey, he sounds scary."

Just right after her comment, a sadistic cackle that had to belong to a _madman_ made it's appearance known to anyone that was nearby, as well as some foreign words that were unknown to her.

Tracer gulped at the more disturbing sound, her brows dipping, _"... d-do you who that was, by any chance?"_

"Yeah, that's Doc. You know, the German dude with blood on his coat, that's him that's laughing."

"That's a doctor?!" She asked in disbelief, "Unbelievable! I'd be surprised if he still has his medical license!"

"He lost it." He said, unable to remember exactly _how_ he lost it, as the only people that really knew how The Medic lost his right to operate on humans was The Heavy, and _*without permission,_ The Spy.

She failed to suppress a chuckle at how nonchalant he sounded about it.

He paid no mind to it, "But yeah, he does a pretty good job at fixin' me up... _uh, when I'm not awake or anything._ If I am, then sometimes, I wish that my bones would just... _stay broken,_ or something. But he's cool." He said.

She was astounded at how calm he was, "Scout! Your colleagues sound like psychopaths!" She stressed, "Well, at least, _your Medic_ sounds like one!" She re-stated.

"Sweet Cheeks, these _psychos,_ are my teammates and my brothers. I'd howl like a dumbass with them if I had to, any day, Tracer, believe that."

A part of her wanted to see him do exactly that. It would certainly bring a few laughs out of her. But it wasn't the time to laugh yet. It was the time to kick ass, and kill off Talon's forces.

"I would really like to see that one day, Scout. But for now, let's focus on kicking some Talon arse." She blinked up the flight of stairs, refusing to get distracted any further.

He nodded and followed after her trail of teal, stepping over the mess of blood that was previously 3 of Talon's soldiers. He proceeded to follow her, going upstairs towards the roof that was undoubtedly occupied with the forces of Talon and a familiar _mask_ that they had escaped almost 2 days ago...

 ** _x_**

 **I was going to write more (this chapter was originally going to be AT LEAST 7k words), but then I decided that this story needed an update IMMEDIATELY, because mans be thinking that I died or some shit... I'm not dead, just working slow o** **n stories for now, or _'taking my time',_ cause I'm rlly tryna make sure I don't got no mistakes whenever I release sumn onto my fics. **

**You guys can be sure that I'll have a chapter that'll hopefully come within the next month or so, if not, then prolly the following months after that... and it won't be a short one like this.**

 **Also, Happy Halloween! Wish that I could've wrote a Halloween-themed one-shot between Scout and Tracer, but eh, I ran outta ideas.**


	27. A Mercenary and Friends

**My bad. I kinda ran into a wall when I was writing this chapter. Still finished it though.**

 ** _Chapter 24: A Mercenary and Friends_**

 ** _*Mercenaries and Overwatch Soldier's POV*_**

"Where is leetle man going?!" Heavy called out to his quick footed colleague, flinching at the bullets that chipped away at his and his colleagues cover.

"Going with Tracer! Gonna clear the roof for you guys!" Scout yelled as he jumped over a rock, "We'll be back in a bit!"

The Heavy groaned and retracted his head back into cover, hunkering, as that was all that he and his Medic could do under the intense fire.

 _"Ze Über is far from pulsing for release, mein freunde! Take some shots, vill you?!"_ The Medic urged, holding little sympathy for the health of his colleague.

Heavy nodded, placing his trust in the mad doctor, "Keep beam on me!" He yelled out.

He emerged from his cover with a ferocious scream and began unloading the bullets of his minigun onto the roof.

"SHOW 'EM WHAT'S UP BIG MAN!" Number '35' yelled, clearly approving of the Russian's ballsy action.

Number '30' observed the big mercenary unload at the roof. He's been in enough battles to know that he was their strongest member, and therefore; a member most suitable for one of Overwatch's strongest dose.

He stopped firing, and put an urgent hand to Val's shoulder, Overwatch's young medic in training.

"'200'! Go to that big guy and give him the strongest Morphine we got! It should keep him up for a couple more rounds!" He commanded, _"Get on it! I'll cover you!"_

Val nervously peeked over the battlefield, _"Are-are you sure?!"_ She asked, feeling the fear clutch at her chest.

"YES! I WILL COVER YOU! NOW GO!" He commanded impatiently.

She took a breath as she readied herself to make a dash for the towering man in red.

But this was her job.

She wasn't necessarily _saving_ the Russian from death, but she was going to play a part in preventing him from reaching it, through the use of an intense morphine injection — whether he asked for it or not.

 _She had to do this. It was her job as a medic to provide support to teammates._

Val issued a quick prayer before sprinting, and when she took off, an instant bullet whizzed by her face. She winced her eyes tight and ran forward blindly, keeping her head low and her feet active. As she ran, she reached into the pockets of her combat pants and pulled a red needle that was labelled _'M-10X'._

The young medic was halfway from the towering bullet sponge of a man. Through her intense sweat, she could see blood flying out from the man's limbs... _but he refused to go down... in fact, he was still up, and very much alive — firing onto the roof with glee and grit._

She was close now, and as she gasped breathlessly, she stabbed the red coloured needle into the thighs of the Russian, successfully injecting him with morphine that was _ten_ times as stronger than the normal effects of the dose.

The doctor with the healing device shot a distressed look at the female medic, _"What are you doing to my patient, dummkopf?!"_

"Giving him morphine!" She exclaimed as she crawled towards their cover, the breath in her lungs returning in rags.

The German looked as if he could _explode_ at the young medic... but was brought out of it by the animalistic screams of his burly colleague.

The veins of the Russian's big arms were incredibly noticeable, and even had a faint white aura outlining the trail of his veins. His body stiffened, but only for a bit as he immediately regained his towering posture. The grip on his minigun became tighter, and the bullets that hit against his skin felt lighter... _almost as if it was nothing._

 _The Heavy let out a triumphant roar as he marched towards the building, his never ending bullets continuing to fly out at the roof._

The Medic looked on at the Heavy, who he assumed was undergoing the effects of the needle the woman had injected him with. He took a quick glance at the young medic, _"Danke, fellow doktor."_ He nodded at her approvingly and continued to have his beam of health attached to the morphine-high Russian, carefully following the bullet sponge of a man with a cautious crouch.

Val felt as if she could pass out from the adrenaline that was pounding in her system. Her knowing that she had successfully did her duty as a medic, and completed her superior's command at the same time, brought her great pride as she tried regaining her breath.

Keyword; _tried._

She felt light-headed. Her eyes fluttered about as her vision began to whiten. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, but her body refused to stand up. She tried getting up, tried moving, but her body just wouldn't _work._

Her vision faded into nothingness, the intensity of her breaths falling down to a calm pace as she laid on the grass...

 ** _x_**

 ** _*The Engineer's POV*_**

The Engineer watched on from a distance, looking at the roof with uncertainty, _"I hope that little critter knows what he's doing."_ He mumbled. He pumped his shotgun and discreetly dragged the body of The Demoman further away from the warzone.

He ducked a bullet that whizzed past his head, causing him to duck back deeper into cover, "God darn it, you one-eyed drunk! _Wake up!"_ He slapped Demoman's face with his gloved hand, failing to garner a reaction from the unconscious mercenary.

"Grr, _what in the hell did you drink to be this damn beat?"_ He scanned over the battlefield and saw a vast amount of gunfire that was coming from the roof. Luckily, shots were being fired back from the soldiers of Overwatch, and his fellow mercenaries alike.

He knew that Scout was somewhere inside the building, and he overheard that both him and Tracer were going to clear out the roof... _he hoped that it would happen soon._

Sniper, as always, was hard to spot, but it only played out in his favour, as his shots were difficult to track, which suppressed fire from the roof a bit, but not enough to drown out.

Both The Medic and The Heavy were hunkered behind a rock. Engineer assumed the best and guessed the two were building Über. Goodness knows that they could use it right now.

The Pyro was hunkered with Miss Pauling, the both of them ducking the bullets from the firing squad up above.

 _And where the hell was The Spy?_

 _"This gunfight ain't gonna last long if that Über doesn't show up."_ Engineer muttered to himself.

He continued scanning the battlefield, and in one corner of his eye, he could see one of the Overwatch soldiers making a dash across the field. It was the woman with blonde hair, running desperately towards the Medic and The Heavy. With his experienced eyes, he saw the outline of what was looked to be a small syringe... _but a lot different than the one's The Medic had used on him, and his colleagues alike._

He wondered what the woman was possibly thinking while she was making a dash like that with a syringe in her hand. What was in it?

But he wouldn't find himself stuck on the topic for much longer, as in the other corner of his eye, he saw his sentry gun, standing shadowed behind a tree in the midst of all the action.

 _An idea quickly ignited inside the Engineer's mind, and he wasted no time in acting upon it._

He ran for the nearest cover that would get him closer towards his stationary building, his old bones finally seeing work as he pushed himself towards his goal. His lungs were quick to burn when he took it up a notch, barely dodging the bullets that barraged his way. He was close now, only a few more metres and he'd be safe for yet another rush.

Feeling the heat upon him, he hurled his shotgun towards the cover and made a straight barrel dive for it, landing chest flat on the green grass, safe from the onslaught of bullet fire above.

 _"Oowee, that was close!"_ He crawled to the edge of his cover and instantly spotted his sentry gun, near bark that had not been dented yet, and luckily for the building as well, for it was a tad to the side of the roof that the soldiers were firing from.

"Dag'nabbit! I need a sample of them bastards shootin' at us!" He growled to himself, and tried to think of any other possible way for his sentry gun to configure the soldiers as enemies to kill on sight.

As he observed the roof, he heard a roar that was undoubtedly coming from The Heavy... but it sounded much more raw, and animalistic than his usual war cries. In the following seconds, he could see that the fire from the roof was beginning to slow down considerably; the source of this being The Heavy himself. As he observed his towering colleague, he noticed a white glow outlining his veins, which made it all the more noticeable, and the bullets that were hitting against him seemed to be doing nothing, as it was quickly healed away by The Medic's beams of health... _and whatever was making his veins glow white..._

He didn't know what gave him such a powerful resistance to the bullets being fired upon him, but he could only assume that the syringe that the woman was holding was the direct cause for his inhuman behaviour.

He aimed to use The Heavy as an opportunity to snatch away at any of the bodies that dropped down from the roof.

But suddenly, he felt a cold leathered glove land on his shoulder. Without hesitating, he quickly turned around, shotgun in his arms, assuming the worst had got the jump on him.

But quicker than his reactions, the unknown individual swatted the shotgun to the side, but instead of going for a lethal move like he had expected, he held a finger to his masked face, gesturing him to remain calm.

Luckily, The Engineer was an expert at understanding individuals with speech-disabling masks on.

 _"Y-you're not one of them, are ya?"_ He asked the mysterious... _thing?_

The slim figure clad in black shook its head, pulling out its wrist for him to examine.

The polished black-coloured sleeve bared the insignia of what he had seen on the soldiers that him and his fellow mercenaries have been introduced to. But there was a difference about it. Where it should have been coloured yellow on the pincers, instead, was coloured as a bright, lime green. The reasons were unknown for it's unique colour scheme, but he didn't question it.

It looked like it wanted to help him.

"I get it, you're one of them. Good to know you're on are side and all, but I need your help, _now."_ He said. He pointed at the roof, "You see those critters? I need one of them down here, and near my sentry gun that's sittin' near the tree over yonder." He pointed at the tree near his sentry gun. He looked back at the mysterious individual, "Think ya can do that?"

The thing nodded, and in an instant — it disappeared from his sight.

Engineer's mouth dropped in shock, _"The technology that these folks have are darn near incredible... I wonder what took them so long to catch on."_ He adjusted his goggles and kept his eyes peeled onto the roof, his eyes training to see a body being dragged from it.

After 20 seconds of silent observation and anxiousness, he spotted the same mysterious individual, on the side of the roof, the body of an enemy soldier in his hand. He quickly dropped the dead soldier down, and disappeared from thin air as soon as bullets headed towards his way.

As soon as The Engineer saw that the soldier, clad in armour that he had never seen before, was dropped towards the ground, he instantly made his way towards him. He was lucky that the majority of their numbers were focused on taking out The Heavy, because he'd be mincemeat if that wasn't the case.

 _"Straggler on the left!"_ A deep voice yelled from above.

"Damn it!" The Engineer ran faster as he spotted more rifles peeping out from his top left, and with no cover in sight... _things weren't looking too good for him._

But before the soldiers could open fire on him, a crackle of a rifle was heard throughout the air; a sound that he knew all too well.

A soldier's head erupted with a gaze of red and gore as their colleagues instinctively ducked down, allowing The Engineer some breathing room.

 _"There's a fucking sniper somewhere around here! Heads down!"_ A soldier yelled.

 _" Two snipers, actually! **KEEP** YOUR HEADS DOWN!"_ Another soldier yelled.

The Engineer couldn't help but smirk at the convenient timing of his Australian colleague.

Finally, after what felt like minutes of an intense sprint, he finally got his hands on the dead soldier that was dropped from the roof. With all his might, he dragged the body towards a tree where his sentry gun was sitting idle and unused.

He was going to change that as quickly as he could.

He laid the body near his sentry gun, and went into his pockets to pull out a knife. He stabbed and carved into the strong armour of the soldier, jabbing at it until he finally felt the knife piercing through. He worked the edge of the blade deep inside of the armour, pulling towards him until the knife started to create a trail of cracks in it. The trail became wider, wide enough to pull out an actual piece of the futuristic material.

The Engineer discarded his knife and and pulled the piece out, holding it in his hand. The material felt incredibly light, but very protective at the same time. The armour of the enemies were a guaranteed advantage over his fellow mercenaries, but what he had that the enemies didn't, was a tracking machine of death via bullets and rockets.

He turned towards his sentry gun.

On the side of the sentry gun's body was a small square, held down with 4 nuts that housed the identifications of what to shoot and kill. He reached into his pockets and pulled out his screwdriver, quickly loosening the 4 nuts that held the squad tight to the body. Once he was done with loosening the nuts, he opened it up and saw what was currently contained inside.

Inside of it was BLU fabric for BLU's mercenaries. The fabric itself was from Mann Co. specifically, but how he managed to acquire it was from the 'remains' of BLU's fallen. He reached into the sentry gun's housing, ripping the BLU fabric out of the gun's identification sensors, and replacing it with the strong piece of armour that was carved out from the dead soldier.

Almost instantly, the sentry gun powered down, emitting a few low beeps when the head fell downwards.

The sensors gave out a red glow, indicating that the armour was being configured into the gun's systems; basically prepping up to target all individuals with the exact material that was housed inside of its identification sensors. But the sensors glowing red also indicated something very important for The Engineer, and that was his fingers — if he kept his hands in there any longer, the small area around it would prove shockingly fatal to any organic presence that lingered around.

The Engineer grabbed the cover for the housing and placed it back in place before the sentry shock could get to him, quickly tightening the 4 bolts back in as quickly as he could.

And good timing as well...

 _A small portion of the enemy's soldiers decided to drop down from the roof, and they were headed straight for him._

The tall, intimidating soldier in the middle pointed a stiff finger at The Engineer, causing 3 of his soldiers to point their rifles his way.

It would be expected for The Engineer to be scared... _but he wasn't. All he could do was grin as he saw the head of his sentry gun wiring back to life._

The soldier in the middle of the squad slapped a rifle away from one of his squad-mates, "Don't kill him, you grunts! Bag him up! Boss wants at least three of those time-cheaters alive!"

 _ **A very fatal mistake.**_

The soldiers understood the command and ran towards The Engineer with a red-glowing baton. Red sparks could be seen from the head of the blunt weapon.

The Engineer however, remained calm... why?

 _His sentry gun released a loud, alarming *beep*. The rocket holsters turned towards the rushing squad of soldiers. The dual-chain guns pointed towards them as well._

The Engineer's grin turned wicked as he stared at the squad of soldiers.

 _"Start praying, boys."_

Not even a _second_ after he said that, the sentry gun turned the rushing squad of soldiers into a sky of blood and gore, placing bullet holes in them with excellent precision and extreme efficiency.

The leading soldier quickly pulled out his shotgun with alarming hands, but was blew to bits by a tight spread of 4 small rockets before he could even pull it out, his body parts adorning the wall behind him.

The sentry gun stopped firing and did a slow rotation from left to right, on the automated lookout for more enemies it was programmed to kill. Fortunately for the gun, it wouldn't have to wait long, as another soldier peaked his head from the roof, curious of what happened to the squad that recently dropped down the roof.

Safe to say that he instantly became sentry food, as he was met with 5 precise bullets aimed towards his temple. He fell backwards, a swift death by the automated machine.

The Engineer laughed out, "Haha! I built that!" He exclaimed proudly, hugging his sentry gun as if it was a real person. He couldn't help it. There was something incredibly satisfying about watching his sentry gun kill individuals... a sick, sick oddity he possessed.

 _Maybe it was just his way of expressing silent pride for the killing machine he was responsible for..._

After a few seconds, he stopped hugging the inanimate object, and evaluated the situation.

The Engineer now knew that he had a large area of freedom as long as it was in the sentry gun's view, but not for long, because he knew that the enemy would smarten up and find a way to deal with his sentry gun in due time. He would have to make advantage of his given protection zone.

And he already was. The sentry gun denied one side of the roof from enemy fire, which proved to be a place that his colleagues and Overwatch's soldiers could refill and heal up if needed... _but that was the problem._

His dispenser was in front of the building, beside the stairs, and near where the enemy's main force was firing. He would surely withstand some pain if he tried moving the dispenser towards him, and how would he possibly get all of his teammates, including Overwatch's soldiers to haul ass towards his dispenser without getting shot down?

The Engineer was certain that his colleagues wouldn't hear him over the gunfire that was being exchanged with the force above the roof, but it didn't seem to matter, as The Medic's Übercharge was finally in effect.

 _"Vorwärts, Dummkopf! Vorwärts!"_ The Medic yelled, the essence of his Übercharge covering him and his partner in its invincible effects. The German yelled towards his other colleagues that were behind him, _"EVERYONE! MOVE FORWARD!"_ He urged, quickly focusing back on his Übercharged colleague.

 _"I AM BULLETPROOOOF!"_ The Heavy laughed out, wiping out _at least_ 5 soldiers in less than 4 seconds.

Both groups of the mercenaries and Overwatch's soldiers acted upon The Medic's words, moving closer towards the building while they had the chance. The firepower from the roof died down almost completely with the invincible Heavy mowing down their forces and their cover.

The Engineer took the limited opportunity to rush towards his dispenser that was stationed nearby the entrance.

"DOC!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, still making his way towards his dispenser. Luckily, he got his attention.

 _"WHAT IS IT, DELL?!"_ The Medic yelled, trying to out-volume his colleague's minigun.

"TELL EVERYONE TO HUDDLE UP NEAR MY SENTRY!" He yelled, feeling his throat burn from how strong his vocals were being used. Unfortunately, he couldn't see, or hear whether or not that his request was being fulfilled, as his focus was being placed on reaching the dispenser as quickly as he could... but he had faith that the mad doctor heard his request.

After seconds of running, he finally reached his dispenser. He glanced to his left and saw the telltale flickering of The Medic's Übercharge around The Heavy.

His Übercharge was about to run out.

Not having the time to pack his invention into his portable toolbox, he carried his dispenser from the bottom with his hands, grunting at the weight of it.

Suddenly, another airship of the enemy was distant in the horizon, and it was heading straight for them. They were in for another battle right after this one.

 _"Ah, hell!"_ The Engineer scowled at the unfortunate sight. He hauled ass to the safe-zone that his sentry covered, a heavy dispenser in his hands while doing so. Once he reached the zone, he placed the dispenser against the wall, a huge sigh of relief coming out of him because of the weight that was gone from his hands.

Soon after he placed his dispenser down, Miss Pauling and The Pyro rounded the corner. Miss Pauling looked dazed and exhausted as told by her face. She took a deep breath, notifying him of what The Medic had said to her, and everyone else.

"Dell! The Medic told everyone to head towards your sentry gun," she breathed out, "and thank _god_ we made it just in time, because The Heavy's minigun is out of rounds!" She exclaimed, "Only me and Pyro were able to cross the field, an-and Pyro's not looking too good either, _and..."_ she took another breath, the fatigue having a drastic effect on her vocal skills, _"... and I don't know if I was seeing things, but infantry units isn't all they got."_

The mumbling mercenary grumbled at its pained shoulder, where 2 stray bullets seemed to have landed.

The Engineer winced at the wound, "Got a dispenser right here. Should fix 'em up in no time."

The Pyro gave The Engineer a thankful thumbs up, standing close to it as a red beam of healing attached itself on the arsonist's wound.

The Engineer returned his attention towards Miss Pauling, "Anyways, what else do they got? From what I've seen, they got vermin with rifles and bigger vermins with shotguns. Not to mention that one fella' in the black robe. He looked pretty pissed off at us."

 _" **All** of that, and some weird..."_ she bit her lips and squinted her eyes as she tried to explain what she saw, dashing across the sides of the battlefield, _"... some weird, crimson, blur of some sort... possibly a infiltration unit."_ She guessed, "It dropped from the side of the roof, and it was quick too. I'm not even sure if it had arms, because it was leaving sparks of steel when it went racing to god knows where."

Pyro confirmed Miss Pauling's claims by nodding and letting out a positive, 'mhm'.

"Just a heads up, Dell. Those things looked pretty quick, and I'm almost certain that their not on our side." She added.

"Where do ya think it could've been runnin' off to?" He asked.

Before asking Miss Pauling answer the question, The Medic rounded the corner alarmingly, cursing and scowling in his foreign language, still holding onto his Medigun.

 _"Ach! Die soldaten are a nuisance to mein experiment!"_ He growled out, "MISHKA! ZE ENEMY HAVE RECOVERED!" He yelled to his bald-headed colleague.

A few seconds later, The Heavy rounded the corner, faded bullet wounds accompanying his body, but quickly being healed away by the healing beam of Medic's Medigun.

The Russian panted as he dropped his minigun towards the floor, putting his big hands on his knees, _"... It was good workout, doctor..."_ he coughed out blood, grossing out Miss Pauling, who yelped at the sudden sight.

 _"Ah._ _Very good workout."_ He repeated, a small smile on his face.

"You're lookin' a little worse for wear, partner. Set ya self up near my dispenser." The Engineer suggested.

The Pyro moved away from the dispenser, the wound on its shoulder fully fixed and recovered from the stray bullets. As The Heavy made his way towards the dispenser, The Engineer took advantage of the silence to collect the situation amongst his colleagues who were currently here.

"Alright y'all, this should be a safe place to collect ourselves while those folks up there are firin' up at us. Got a sentry watchin' over us, that's why them bastard ain't firing from this side-"

He was cut off by the sound of his sentry gun's beeps, 4 quick bullets whizzing at yet another victim the machine had claimed.

"... I'm guessing that was one of them your sentry fired at. Right, Dell?" Miss Pauling asked.

He nodded in response.

"How did you manage to make it target them? As far as what's been revealed to me, RED sentries are only supposed to be targeting BLU personnel." She continued.

"I'll tell ya how — later. Cause I ain't sure if you noticed, but we got a battle on our hands right now, and another... _plane,_ of theirs is coming towards us." He said, dismissing her question for later, "Where's the rest of our folks? The one's Scout came with?" He asked.

"Woman with big machine gun went inside building. To help Scout, and leetle girl with goggles." Heavy said.

"Ze one with ze beard is still in ze fields, tending to his female comrade." Medic said.

"I think their sniper is keeping watch over the roof." Miss Pauling said, a coincidental crack of a sniper's rifle firing throughout the air.

Being told of their whereabouts prompted The Engineer to tell them about another one of their members, one that had not been revealed to them yet.

"Just a word for the future; if y'all see a slim individual covered in polished black, don't shoot 'em. Has a bright green part on its sleeve. It's with our new acquaintances." He notified.

"Where did thing go?" Heavy asked.

The Engineer shrugged, "I dunno. This one can turn invisible, just like that Frenchman with his cloak. So it could be _anywhere_ for all we know."

He scanned the roof from below, finding it safe to evaluate the options that he and his team had to do to win the battle at hand.

"The damn enemies we're fightin' are all holed up above on that roof. It's hogwash that Demoman, and Soldier ain't here to help us out with this one, cause we could really use their weapons right now, _especially_ Demo's." He notified.

"Speaking of Demo — where is he?" Miss Pauling asked, "And I'm assuming that you didn't drag his body all the way here..."

"Not in a million years, Missus. Left 'em down yonder. Near a large log... I'm sure he'll snap out of it anytime now." Engineer said.

"Hopefully it will be soon." Heavy picked up his minigun off the ground and walked near the dispenser with it, "Heavy will go inside building. Need to refill bullets first."

"Where Mishka goes — _medicine follows!"_ The Medic exclaimed, waiting on his Russian colleague.

"Hmm... Pyro." Engineer called out.

"Mm?" It mumbled in response, perking it's head slightly.

"Ya mind playin' defense with my sentry?" He offered.

The Pyro clapped its hands happily in response, more than willing to be of assistance towards The Engineer.

No one wanted to say it... but Miss Pauling was probably the most _useless_ out of the group when it came to battle experience. What could she possibly do with a flimsy pistol and a pair of flats?

She had an option to join The Medic and Heavy in storming their way inside of the building, and towards the roof, or, she could either help The Pyro defend the little setup that The Engineer had built.

Both options had a healer, and staying alive was her main priority as of now, due to her limited experience being in battle. She had The Medic's healing beam that worked wonders on wounds, and The Engineer's dispenser that also worked wonders on wounds!

But her other priority aside from staying alive, (a priority that she had to contain a secret from others), was making sure that _Scout_ was alive and well. After all, her only reason for coming here was because of him... because she finally realized how much of a fool she was to deny herself the chance at true love when it was up for the taking — right in front of her.

All she needed to do was cut the bullshit and say 'Yes' to him.

And Miss Pauling knew that the _flame_ between them wasn't there anymore. How his cheeks tended to fire up just by being in the presence of her, and how his adorable stutter always seemed to pop up whenever he saw her... _it wasn't there anymore._

She needed to show him that she still cared... her going with Heavy and Medic would somewhat prove to him that she was still concerned about him.

After contemplating on which pair to stick with, Miss Pauling made up her mind, "Doc, I'm gonna tag along with you and Heavy."

"To observe ze wonders of medicine, no doubt." Medic assumed, "Very well, frau Pauling. Stick close, ja? Losing you would mean losing privileges to ze laboratory, and of course, _measly paycheques."_

"I don't intend on dying, Doc. Don't worry." Miss Pauling said.

The Medic nodded, "Very well." He looked towards the Russian, "Let's go practice some more medicine, ja?" He asked.

"Tiny babies will fall victim to Sasha today." Heavy held his minigun by his waist and turned the corner, heading towards the entrance of the building.

"Onwards, mein freunde!" The Medic yelled, following The Heavy towards the building.

"Stay safe, Dell..." she looked at Pyro, giving it a warm smile, _"and_ _you too, buddy."_

"You too, Missus." Engineer replied.

The Pyro mumbled happily in response, waving its gloved hand at her.

Miss Pauling followed the pair of Heavy and Medic inside of the building, intent on letting them do the dirty work instead of trying to do so herself.

 ** _*Miss Pauling's POV*_**

Miss Pauling entered the building after the two mercenaries, pulling her collar towards her nose as soon as the odd smell invaded her.

 _"Ugh... I forgot about the smell."_ She followed after the pair, spotting a pair of dead soldiers at the end of the hallway, "Must've been Scout and his friend that cleared those two." She muttered to herself.

"Bah! Armour!" The Medic scoffed at the two dead bodies, casually stepping over them, "Ze one who came up with ze silly idea of having protective material over physical health is a idiot! Look vat it leads to!"

His philosophy of prioritizing health over armour was... _questionable, in Miss Pauling's opinion. But it was still valid in some cases._

"Less talking. More killing." Heavy cut in, already marching up the stairs.

 _"If only zere were soldaten's in sight, Mishka."_ Medic muttered in response.

As the trio walked through the halls, the sound of bullets firing above could be heard. It was a faint sound, which probably indicated that a crossfire was happening 2 floors above the one they were currently on.

But it wasn't only bullets that could be heard. An explosive sound ringed throughout the building, applying caution to the steps of the trio.

"Watch head for collapse of roof." The Heavy notified his colleagues.

Once they reached the second floor, another two fallen soldiers were seen at the end of the hall, but this time, a sizeable hole of gore was clear on the body of a dead soldier.

The Medic immediately recognized the fatal wound, "Zat is ze work of Jeremy and his scattergun. Ze mass size of ze pellets had no problem shredding through zis silly armour!" He stepped over the bodies again, hustling towards The Heavy, who was already on the next set of stairs.

Miss Pauling followed, but stopped in her tracks as another explosion rang in the air, but this time it was closer... _just above her._

An animalistic scream of a woman could be heard above, as well as a the sound of many bullets travelling from out of a big weapon.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" A woman screamed out as she fired her weapon.

"Let's go help lady with machine gun!" The Heavy promptly said, recognizing the voice.

The trio reached the third floor, but was then introduced to a squad of enemies, covering the entire hallway with rifles and whatnot.

"Three more tangos down the hall!" A soldier yelled.

"Keep lobbing! That'll flush 'em out!"

Quickly, a circular projectile was hurled towards them, a distinct red light popping from the top of it.

The woman that was screaming bloody mercy was one of the soldier's from earlier, the one that was clad with armour. It was Number '35'. Introductions wouldn't be made however, as she urged the 3 time-travelers to get to cover, _and fast._

"GRENADE! FIND SOME COVER!" She yelled.

The Heavy and The Medic quickly hustled into a side room to their left, opposite of where '35' was. Miss Pauling followed the pair as well, flinching hard once the grenade blew up.

 _"Move up, move up!"_ A soldier yelled.

'35' scowled as she went to work on reloading her weapon, "Damn it!" She turned towards The Heavy, "Big guy! Show 'em what you can do. I gotta reload!"

The Heavy turned towards his Medic, "Ready to kill?!"

"Ja! Übercharge is close!" The Medic notified, keeping the beam stuck on him.

Miss Pauling watched as The Heavy unloaded his big minigun around the blasted walls, spamming down the hallway.

She looked for a way to be useful in the fight, and spotted a door to her left, which was slightly open. Assuming the worst, she kept her eyes and her pistol trained on the door, inching forward and having her finger close to the trigger if a soldier dared move through it.

And that exact thing happened.

A soldier kicked down the door, having full view of the duo that was Heavy and Medic, but Miss Pauling, _due to her considerably shorter height,_ wasn't able to be seen by the tall soldier.

Alarmed, she unloaded her rounds all on the soldier before he could do any harm, staggering him with the first couple shots, and finishing him off with the last.

 _"I... I-I did it!"_ Miss Pauling felt an immense surge of pride rushing through her because of her first secured kill against this new type of enemy. But it wasn't time to celebrate yet. There were more enemies to kill.

Eyeing the dead soldier's weapon quickly, she figured if she could handle the weight of it, because literally _anything_ the soldiers were carrying, were probably better than her flimsy pistol, and right now, being efficient in killing others would prove useful to her more battle-experienced allies.

She grabbed a spare clip from one of her pockets and reloaded her pistol with it and the weapon on her side. She laid her hands on the assault rifle, and when she went to carry it... _it was surprisingly light..._

"What's this thing made of?" She asked herself, but decided not to dwindle on it for long, because now she had a new weapon that was probably 10x as effective than her previous one. She sent a couple concerned side glances towards the mercenaries and the Overwatch member, but figured they were holding their ground just fine.

She advanced towards the kicked down side door, peaking around the corner for anyone that was a threat.

 _Luckily, no one was there._

She quickly advanced into the empty room, finding bits of debris and paper flushed around the floor.

Over the sound of both Heavy's minigun and '35's rifle firing through the halls, she could overhear a conversation just in front of the door she stood behind.

 _"I'm outta grenades, and those two bastards ain't letting up anytime soon. We need the boss down here!"_ She overheard.

"Can't even call 'em!" The sound of a rifle being fired was heard once again, _"Damn! Can't even get a shot in!"_ The soldier scowled, "Boss is busy dealing with Tracer and her fucking boy scout! He'll come down here once he's finished with those two! But for now, hold your ground, cause-"

Miss Pauling interrupted their conversation by shooting through the door with the rifle she picked up, causing both of them to let out a grunt at the bullets that hit against them, sending them straight to death.

"Watch the rooms!" Another soldier yelled.

 _"Outta my way. I'm gonna kill the both of them!"_ A deeper, more somber tone yelled. The sound of a shotgun pump was heard soon after.

"He's soft! He won't be enforcin' shit!" '35' yelled out.

"TINY MAN IS TINY! HEAVY WILL KILL YOU!" The Heavy roared.

Miss Pauling couldn't see any of the action that was happening behind the door she shot through, but she could very well _hear_ it. She turned around and headed straight for the door that lead to the next room, but she had a feeling that the room was going to more tightly secured than the one she was currently in.

The devastating blast of a shotgun rang throughout the halls, out sounding the rest of the noises that were caused by various weapons.

Miss Pauling heard The Heavy give out a pained gasp, and she could only assume that he took the brunt of the blast.

The sound of a weapon _smacking_ against hard armour was heard, and a loud scuffle as well.

"Got you on the ground, big guy! What you gonna do now?!" '35' taunted, the sound of bullets flying off of her.

The deep-toned soldier on the ground cursed violently at the Overwatch soldier, _"I'll rip your insides out you fake woman!"_

Hearing _all_ of this only urged Miss Pauling to hurry up on whatever she was planning... which was full-on improvisation, as she didn't know what the best course of plan was against a squad of futuristic soldiers.

"Ze Übercharge is almost ready!" Medic yelled.

 _"Gotta do something that'll stall them..."_ Miss Pauling carefully opened the door to the next room, but was instantly met by the hands of an enemy soldier.

Alarmed, she squeezed on the trigger of the rifle almost instantly, but his hands gripped the barrel of the rifle before she could even aim a shot at him.

 _"You're not stalling anything today, honey."_ He muttered.

She grunted desperately as she tried pulling the rifle away from him, but failed quickly as he pushed the butt of the rifle against her, knocking her down towards the floor.

She coughed and held a pained hand to her chest. She looked up and saw the soldier pulling out a small two-pronged device with menacing sparks generating in between the tips.

Miss Pauling eyed the shock device nervously, her fingers scrabbling at her side for the grip of her pistol.

"Boss is gonna deal with you later. Stay still." He went to crouch over her, and as he did, his eyes quickly traveled to her hand... which was grabbing at _something..._

His eyes widened at what she was grabbing, _Shit-!"_ It was too late for him to do anything though. As soon as he went to press the device onto her, he was met with a quick clip of bullets — straight for his head.

Miss Pauling rapidly pulled on the trigger of her pistol, wild, but efficient shots landing all over his helmet.

 _"Grh!"_ He winced and stumbled away from her, holding his head at the impact that the bullets delivered towards his temple.

Miss Pauling quickly got to her feet and grabbed the rifle that was knocked out of her hands. She took aim and fired over the soldier, killing him almost instantly.

Before she could even regain her breath, she overheard a sophisticated, but _maniacal_ cackle that sounded oddly familiar...

 _It was The Medic's._

 _"BEWARE, ZE ÜBERMENSCH!"_ He laughed out.

The sound of his Übercharge filled the halls like light would fill a room, causing a number of soldiers to yell out cluelessly at _what_ they were seeing.

"Bullets ain't working!"

"G-g-get back!"

"Retreat!"

"TO THE ROOF! OUR WEAPONS HAVE NO EFFECT ON 'EM!"

"I'LL KILL THAT BIG RED- _GAH-!"_ The deep tone was cut off by the thundering sound of a minigun.

The Heavy's laugh sounded more maniacal than the German's, "Run! RUN, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" He yelled, the sound of his footsteps ever-threatening towards the enemy.

Miss Pauling herself thought that she should've been retreating as well based on how psychotic the duo sounded, but she quickly shook out of it and continued advancing towards the next room, which was most likely cleared out because of the invincible mercenary roaming the halls...

 _God, her feet were aching. The flats were really taking a toll on her, and the amount of rubble she had to walk through didn't help either._

She let out a sharp wince as the sharp edge of a rock nipped at her feet, cutting through the stockings she wore over it.

 _"Fuck."_ She hissed out, biting her lip annoyingly as she kept going forward. As she walked, she came across a window to her left, proving a view of what was outside the building.

She couldn't pinpoint whether or not she was seeing things, but she could've sworn that she saw even _more_ of those weird aerial vehicles coming towards the building.

 _"Frau Pauling! Vere are you?"_ The Medic yelled.

She looked away from the windows, "Side rooms, Doc!" She notified.

"Come to us! Ze roof vill be cleared!" He notified.

Miss Pauling searched for an exit out of the room she was currently in, but as she was searching, something... _or someone,_ caught her attention at the corner of her eye.

It was an enemy soldier... _but... he was hiding?_

 _He had his hands up and his weapon on the ground. He was crouching under a desk._

 _"Please don't kill me."_ The soldier whispered, desperately pleading for mercy.

Miss Pauling was merciful enough to let a surrendering man live, but she couldn't say the same for any of the mercenaries she was tasked to manage... he was lucky that _she_ found him.

If Medic had found him, he'd probably be injected with needles... _in the name of science and the 'advancement of humanity'_ of course...

She was going to let him live, no doubt. But she wanted to see if she could get something in return for sparing him.

She walked closer to him, slightly crouching, _"I'll let you live, but you have to give something in return-"_

"H-here!" The soldier nervously pulled at his gear belt, "T-take this!" He presented it to her, _"It's everything I have. My-my entry card for HQ, my strike beacon, ammo, my tazer, my-"_

"Shh!" Miss Pauling interrupted, _"I'll take it. Just stay quiet, because I don't know if they'll let you live."_ She whispered, taking his gear belt from his shaking hands. She backed up and hung the belt around her wrist, able to support the rifle with one hand because of how light it was.

 _"Th-thank you!"_ The soldier stuttered, clutching himself tighter.

She turned around and nodded understandingly, turning back around to open the door that lead to the hallway.

When she entered the hall, The Medic could be seen focusing his beam on '35'. Her armour was badly scraped, and beaten from all sides... a large chunk of her right arm plate seemed to have been blasted away, revealing a sizeable arm behind the protective armour.

"Was very brave if you to stand in front of tiny baby man." The Heavy commented, standing guard by the set of stairs.

"Thanks, big fella." She replied, "Gotta say, the way you handle that minigun is dangerous. I ain't seen anyone wield heavy weapons like those since big Z." She said.

Miss Pauling joined the conversation, raising a brow, _"Who's 'Big Z'?"_

"Strong Russian gal. Killer of Omnics tall and small - don't matter. Pretty sure she's the strongest woman in the damn world too, and I ain't lying either."

 _"Ahh. Motherland is known to breed strong woman everyday. Heavy is proud to know she is Russian."_ The Heavy commented.

 _"What is zis, 'Omnic', you mention?"_ Medic asked.

"Ehh... _To sum it up quickly_ — Omnics are robots that can talk and think."

"Ouu! Fascinating! Self-aware intelligence zat have potential for evil and good," The Medic chuckles darkly, _"and also having ze potential for new forms of experiments."_

The Heavy rolled his eyes at the German, "Ignore mad doctor," he brought his minigun to his waist, "let's go to roof."

"Very well, herr Mishka." The Medic switched his healing beam back to The Heavy, following him up the set of stairs.

'35' gave Miss Pauling a friendly nudge as she walked past her, "I see you're working the guns, sis. Holding a rifle like that."

She took it as a compliment, "Thanks. I don't usually hold weapons like this... _ever , actually. It's just really lightweight, that's why."_

'35' shook her head, "Nah. You're a strong gal. You just don't know it yet, but you holding that rifle is gonna expose the strength that us women are gifted with," she said, "anyways, let's go follow your boys."

'35' continued onward, trailing just behind The Medic.

Before going up the stairs with them, Miss Pauling took a look at the carnage of the hallway.

In the middle of the hall was a mess of blood; a tall soldier with a huge hole of gore in his back could be seen lying in his own pool of blood. There were hints of a past explosion splashed around the dead body.

There were many overturned tables that were being used for cover, and many dead bodies that were either — A: Blown to pieces, or B: Riddled with bullets.

Lots of outcome B, and some of outcome A.

The sidewalls were crumbling, and the previous set of stairs looked almost inaccessible because of the rubble that piled up in front of it.

Miss Pauling finished observing the scene of the aftermath and followed them up the stairs.

As she caught up with them, both the mercenaries and '35' were in the middle of a conversation.

"Thanks for healin' me up, Doc. You know... ya _kinda_ remind me of our doctor — Mercy." '35' chuckled at the odd familiarity between the doctor and the individual known as 'Mercy'.

The Medic smiled and rolled his eyes at her comment, _"I am sure zat n_ _o 'doctor' compares to Herr Ludwig, frau."_

"Maybe. But the fact that both of you have these weird healing beams just makes me think that the two of you are related or something." She said, _"And she speaks German too. You guys are like twins."_

"Ah, 'twins', a rare fault of ze fertilized egg zat is simply spectacular... _rings a bell."_ He said, "Perhaps I will meet zis _'Mercy'_ soon, ja?" The Medic grinned, _"Ze name... though it is vonderful, it does not go with the definition of what medicine is to me."_

"Huh. Why not?" '35' asks.

The Medic simply grins at her curiosity.

A silence accompanies the group at her sudden question... a silence which is soon broken by The Heavy.

 _"You don't want answer to question."_ Heavy states.

Miss Pauling nods, "Listen to the big guy." She suggests.

The four continued jogging up the stairs, and the sound of devastating gunfire could be heard from above.

 _"That doesn't sound good..._ C'mon, let's go! Tracer and your friend might need some serious help soon!" '35' said.

The four finally reached the door that lead to the roof, and what they saw was a healthy mix of pure fantasy and unusual danger...

It was a small cloud of swirl of black mist. The dark mist spun violently with thick pellets embedded inside of it, outlined with a crimson colour. The sound was threatening, and rough, comparable to a thunderstorm, but mixed with a choir of shotgun blasts.

Underneath the violent sound, they could overhear a gutted, raspy voice yelling out the word _**'Die'** at least 3 times. _

Both The Heavy and Medic dropped their jaws at the sight.

 _"What is big cloud of black?!"_ The Heavy began spinning up his minigun.

"That's death incarnate... _that's **Reaper**."_ '35' muttered, taking aim at the dark mist.

Miss Pauling took aim as well, but a bright trail of blue caught her attention.

It caught her colleagues attention as well.

 _"Tracer!"_ '35' yelled.

A woman in orange leggings phased out of the dark mist, her leggings suffering small tears and rips across her knee and her calves. There was a frantic look on her face as she came stumbling towards the 4.

 _"We have to help Scout!"_ Tracer yelled, letting out a panicked breath as she reloaded her pulse pistols.

Miss Pauling's face instantly filled with worry, _"W-what happened to him?!"_

Tracer stared at the woman with a _very_ visible frown, _"That bastard's gonna **kill** him!"_

 _Miss Pauling's heart dropped at those very words..._

 ** _x_**

 **Cliffhanger.**

 **I'll get the next part in next month, probably (maybe, idk). **


	28. A Mercenary and A Familiar Foe

**_Chapter 25: A Mercenary and A Familiar Foe_**

 ** _*Reaper's POV*_**

The black-robed killer stood calmly in the middle of the roof, fully aware of the dangerous sniper-fire that was plaguing his troops. Despite knowing this danger, he was certain that their snipers couldn't place a shot on his misty form from afar. The only time his physical form could be seen clearly was when they were within close distance with him, and he knew how much snipers valued their shots - so why would they waste bullets on a mist that wasn't the intended target?

From afar, he was nothing but a large mist of black - the unusual visual effect applying to scopes as well.

He ordered that his troops secure the upper roof from Overwatch's squad of soldiers and the mysterious time-travelers that had joined forces with them. He despised the fact that he had to make due with these poor Talon rookies. Their will to follow simple orders was questionable, so he was already in regret when he issued the order to not shoot, or most importantly - _kill,_ any of the two runners. Talon wanted them alive, if not both of them, then at least 1 of them alive - for use in their experiments. But if it was up to him, he would've personally preferred to capture Tracer alive and kill off the mercenary that saved her life.

He was a sadist after all. He loved observing the agony of others, and seeing Tracer in agony was something he'd kill for... _but then again, what did he not kill for?_

Besides, he had unfinished business with her, and he didn't mind spending a few of Talon's lives to see it happen.

Some would even say that the black-robed figure cared more about the mission than his troop's lives, which was partially true. But it's not like he cared deeply about the troops. If he was given resources to use, then he would use it. And the Grunts were nothing but resources to him.

Just the Grunts though.

Luckily for him, his higher-up allowed him the command of a decent collection of Enforcers, and 2 highly-trained Assassin units. He requested Sniper units too, but was rejected.

He growled quietly when a Talon Grunt came hobbling towards him.

"Sir!" He yelled frantically.

 _"Speak."_ Reaper commanded.

"We're getting picked apart by their snipers! Casualties left and right whenever we peek our heads above cover!"

 _"Back to your post."_ Reaper said.

"Sir-!"

 _" **Back to your post.** "_ He repeated, turning away from the Grunt.

The Grunt nodded and ran back towards cover, trying his best not to get shot along the way.

Reaper made his way to the dropship, the weapons of war plaguing the air around him. He reached the dropship's main doors. Inside of the vehicle were troops and specialist units that he commanded to stay on standby.

"Reaper, when can I use this shotgun?!" An Enforcer yelled impatiently, groping and examining his new weapon. The sparks that accompanied the weapon caught the hulk-minded troop's attention.

 _"Soon. When those two little brats make their way up here."_ Reaper notified. He turned towards the silent Assassin units, _"Assassins,"_ he called out.

The two silent females lifted their heads in notice, staring back at their leader.

 _"Time for work."_ He turned and headed back towards the middle of the roof. Looking to his left, he could see another Talon Grunt making his way towards him, but this time, he had different news for his ears.

His speech was stuttered, _"Reaper, sir, the-the runners-!"_

"Out with it, Grunt." Reaper ordered impatiently.

"They made it past our defences!"

Reaper didn't reply, but only observed - waiting for the pair to come through the doors.

 ** _*Scout and Tracer's POV*_**

The pair continued up towards the stairs that lead to the rooftop, conversation arising from them.

"Scout?" Tracer called out.

"Yeah?"

She stopped on a step, and turned around to face him, making him stop as well.

He gave her a confused brow, "... what's up?" A sly smile came across his face, _"You_ _scared or somethin'?"_

She nodded, _"Yes. That, and..."_ she trailed off. She frowned, sliding her hand gently across his cheek.

 _"... I'm worried."_

The words came out as a whisper, a whisper that was so quiet that the sound of gunfire could be heard in the distance, despite the walls that they were covered behind.

Scout's smile refused to disappear, a unique trait of his that she would adore until her dying days.

 _"Hey, don't worry, s_ _ugar cheeks,"_ he wiggled her cheek, automatically summoning a smile from her, _"what're you so worried 'bout anyways? You know we're gonna kick his weird shadowy ass back into the..."_

He chuckled before he could finish his sentence, _"heh... we're gonna kick his ass back into the shadows."_ He laid his fingers upon the hand that she still had on his cheeks, muttering two words that caused her eyes to glint with hope.

 _"Trust me."_

Seeing the confidence that was ever apparent in Scout's eyes was causing her to tear up slightly, only putting her emotions at more risk if he was to get harmed... _or worse..._

 _Meet his death._

She closed her eyes and put her head right onto his neck, pulling him into an embrace with her grasping arms.

 _"I don't want you to die."_ She muttered sadly, the words creeping across his neck.

He gave her a comforting hug in return.

"I'm not gonna die. Come on, you know me." He reminded her of the day that they had met, the intense situation where he escaped the hands of death and when he rescued her for the third time on that day.

"Remember when we were runnin' from him? Hiding with the trees and those bushes?" He asked.

She nodded in return, still not confident in him.

"Remember when I tackled the crap outta him? I forgot to tell ya that he feels like a pile of bones, so imagine if I punched him - he woulda collapsed right on the spot!"

Tracer giggled and nodded, wiping away her own tears with a smile on her face.

"But damn, I didn't, cause he got one up on me, and I won't lie, _he almost got me,_ but I got a few tricks up my sleeve that makes me unfrickintouchable! You should know this, cause I remember the look on your face when you found yourself on the road - alive as the sun on a sunny day."

"But that's bollocks! You can't be _completely_ untouchable, luv'! You died!"

It was a piece of information that Scout forgot, which Tracer _had_ to bring up.

 _"Okay, yeah-"_

She continued, her worry steadily increasing, "And I had to revive you! If I hadn't thought about using a soda can to bring you back from the dead, then you would've never came back alive, and then I would've never had you here with me, and then-!"

"Sweet Cheeks!" He interrupted, shaking her body gently, "Snap outta it! You're actually starting to make me feel all nervous inside, and it doesn't feel nice, so _please, just stop worrying, alright?"_

Tracer was normally optimistic about everything, especially about going up against Reaper. But the mere thought of Scout losing his life was far too much for her to bear.

She couldn't even _fathom_ how depressed she would be if Scout was to die today...

She didn't even want to _think_ about it, but it was an undeniable thought that forcibly slithered into her mind all because of the murderous Ex agent.

She sighed and nodded, trying to keep her posture intact.

"'Kay, I want ya to take a deep, _deep_ breath and stay _calm... stay cool, even though you're really friggin' hot most of the time."_ He requested.

She giggled at his witty sentence, but did as he asked regardless.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Good... now repeat that, then keep repeating it until you feel like you're ready to kick some ass." Scout said.

She took a multitude of deep breaths and before she knew it, she suddenly felt as if she could take on the world with no problems. She smiled at him and began to tug at his shirt.

"C'mon, Scout. Let's go get this bloke!"

He grinned in return, "Finally! Time for some action!" He reloaded his scattergun and followed after Tracer's blinking figure.

 ** _x_**

Tracer kicked the roof's door open, spotting the shot-up heads of various soldiers littered across the roof. The snipers must have been the cause of the downed bodies. In the middle of the roof was a person that reminded her of death, but that was only because it _was death._

 _It was Reaper._

"There he is!" Scout pointed out. His eyes caught sight of _many_ troops in red and white, "Crap. Looks like we gotta take care of his friends first, start shootin'!"

Instantly, Scout broke away from Tracer and started making his way towards an isolated troop. He caught him by surprise and pumped his armour with his tight spread of bullets, killing him.

"One down! A dozen more to go!" He cheered.

The sudden noises got the attention of the masked freak. He lifted an emotionless finger and pointed at the mercenary.

 _" **Subdue him...** " _

His voice was raspy and low, yet loud and ever-so commanding.

Immediately, 5 Grunts and 2 Enforcers made their way out of the bay of the ship. Each Grunt was wielding a baton with red electricity sparkling from the tips, while the Enforcers were equipped with shotguns.

But these weren't the normal shotguns that Tracer had seen them armed with before. The barrels were spiralled with bright red sparks, and the cartridges of the weapon could be seen from outside of the bulky design.

Judging from the design of their weapons, it looked non-lethal, and was strongly hinting towards quick subjectivity instead of raw killing-power.

But the time for observing soon came to an end, as the troops began to make haste towards them.

"GET HIM!" An Enforcer yelled. He pumped his shotgun, a distinct _*charge*_ making itself known as the sound of the weapon's reload. He sent 3 Grunts at the quick-footed mercenary.

Tracer found herself eyeing the vast amounts of soldiers that were along the roof, who were either returning fire or getting fired at from her allies below. She was brought out of the short trance by a far-distanced yell.

"GET THE BITCH TOO!" Another Enforcer yelled, pointing 2 of his Grunts at her.

Tracer blinked towards the lesser troops, but couldn't keep her eyes off of Reaper, who was calmly making his way towards the side of the roof. She wanted to know what he was doing instead of going directly for Scout and herself, but she couldn't be too focused with that when she found herself confronted with 2 shock-baton wielding soldiers in front of her.

"Careful! She can teleport!" The Grunt took a swipe at her, but she dodged it in time.

 _"Watch out for her recall!"_

Tracer lowered her brow and began firing at one of them, most of her shots landing, but not enough to put him down.

 _"Agh!"_ He quickly reached for his pistol, which forced her to phase to her left.

A very tall figure knocked him down from behind, quite literally running him over.

"BOSS WANTS HER ALIVE, YOU IDIOT!" It was one of the Enforcers. He pumped his shotgun, the high-pitched charge shortening her time for a decision.

"Too bad you won't accomplish it!" Tracer pulled on the trigger of her pulse pistols, taking down one so far. "Could do this all day!" She taunted, using more of her blinks to disorient the soldiers.

Out of nowhere, Scout came jumping by, and pumped the Enforcer with a blast of his scattergun from the back. He squeezed out two more shots before gaining distance away from his enraged status.

"Yikes! That left a mark!"

The Enforcer turned and took a blind shot with his shotgun, _not_ firing out bullets, but instead, a big ball of red sparks that dissipated upon contact when it hit with the ground.

Tracer took advantage of the distraction and emptied two full clips of her pulse pistol against his back - _80 Pulse bullets in total._

 _"Agh-!"_ The firepower from both the scattergun and her pulse pistols were far too much for the Enforcer to endure. His body hit the ground with a dull thud.

The time for celebration was far away, however.

The last Enforcer that was ordered to subdue them came along with 3 of his Grunts, barking out orders left and right.

"GRUNTS, TAZE THE LITTLE BOY WITH THE SHOTGUN! I'LL TEND TO THIS ONE." He snarled out. His followers obeyed without question, running after Scout. The mercenary simply laughed at them and invited them to chase him. If The Scout could outrun a rival Scout of BLU, then he'd have no problem with numb-minded troops in weighted armour.

The Enforcer took aim and shot at Tracer, just narrowly missing her figure.

 _"Woah-! Horrible aim!"_ She taunted him and returned fire, her bullets having a light effect on the front of his armour, but still irritating for the soldier nonetheless.

He growled and stuffed his shotgun with a glowing cartridge, "Gonna bag you up and turn you into the boss!" He finished reloading and took aim once again.

She reloaded her pistols as well and blinked to the right before he could fire at her.

The Enforcer pulled the trigger and shot a ball of spark towards the agent, but failed to hit her. Instead, it hit one of the roof's many sidewalls, dissapearing once it had made contact with the surface. The missed shot from the Enforcer caused him to scowl with rage.

Another opportunity opened up for Tracer to attack, and she acted upon it, quickly emptying her clips against the bulky troop.

 _"GRHH-!"_ Tired of aiming, The Enforcer hurled his shotgun at the agent and lunged violently towards her direction, intent on choking her to the state of unconsciousness.

"Yikes-!" She blinked to the right, barely avoiding the powerful hurl of his weapon, and completely avoiding his-follow up lunge. She taunted the figure's failed lunge with the twirl of her pistols.

"You are terribly slow, you wobblin' hunk of junk!" She blinked closer to him and pointed her pistols at his head, _"Say goodnight!"_ She pulled the triggers, but a hand of his swatted at her before she could empty a full round into him.

"How rude!" She blinked away from him, leaving a slight hole of disfigured alloys and metal on the armour, but when he stood to his full height, she could see that she blasted away an upper part of his helmet, and what was underneath the thick piece of the helmet was a bald head, but there was a single wire running across the bare scalp.

Tracer cringed at the augmentation of the Enforcer.

 _"Crikey!_ I haven't even seen your face, yet I can tell that no lady has ever dared to kiss you!"

He picked up his shotgun and pumped it, "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS, YOU LITTLE WORM!" He took aim and fired once again.

Tracer blinked out of its way, not even wasting time on observing where the failed shot went. She blinked closer to him, where she was met with a strong swipe of his bulky weapon. She ducked the swipe and blinked to his left, now in point-blank distance with the side of his body.

All of her shots landed, stumbling the enhanced troop. Before he could turn to face her, she blinked to his right again, and was once again - met by a volley of her pulse rounds, which was enough to get him to his knees.

She scoffed at the Enforcer, _"Just give up!"_

She let her guard down for just 1 second, but it proved to be more than enough time for the troop to get a hand around her neck.

His iron grip tightened immediately against her skin, _"Gotcha now, you jumpy bitch."_

Tracer wheezed and gasped for air, trying to pry the troop's fingers off of her neck with her fingers.

No use.

She could feel her brain shutting down at the lack of air that she was receiving. She lifted her pulse pistol, struggling to aim at the Enforcer in front of her. She tried to pull the trigger, but was denied the action as he pinned her down to the ground.

Tracer's eyes fluttered and her vision blackened, her throat threatening to shut down at the strong hand that was strangling her.

He squeezed her neck harder, and just when he thought she was going to pass out - _she disappeared from his grip._

"What the fuck?!" The Enforcer roared, "WHERE'D YOU GO?!" He looked around for the woman that escaped his chokehold, but wouldn't have to look any further as he felt the tiny barrels of 2 pulse pistols at the back of his head.

 _"This recall is a total lifesaver, luv'!"_ Tracer pulled the triggers, leaving a large hole of disfigured materials against the Enforcer's head. She watched as the unit's head dropped dead towards the ground.

 _"What a bloody good time that was."_ She muttered sarcastically. She reloaded her pistols and scanned the roof. She was questioning why Reaper hadn't ordered as many troops to subdue Scout and herself. If he did so, then she was almost _certain_ that Scout and herself would've perished a while ago...

Speaking of Reaper, from a distance, she could see that he was giving out orders and pointing somewhere in the distance with authority - which he was imposing on a Talon Specialist unit in front of him.

 _It was a Talon Assassin, no doubt._

The crimson-wrist blades and the greyed armour of the enhanced female units was what made them the byproducts of efficient killers, and was what made them stand out from their other counterparts.

Tracer couldn't hear what Reaper was telling the specialist, but she didn't care. She decided to interfere, and quite quickly as well. She used her maximum limit of 3 blinks and closed the distance with the Ex-Overwatch agent, surprising him with a full clip of pulse bullets to his back.

He scowled and managed some distance from her with the use of his shadowy form, floating away and re-emerging a couple metres from her.

The Assassin unit raised her wrist-blades, sharpening them against one another as she gestured the agent to fire at her.

 _" **Leave**." _Reaper commanded from a distance. The raspy voice instantly caught the attention of the Assassin, " **Kill off their snipers, and do not come back with failure.** " He ordered.

The Assassin nodded silently and let out a grim laugh as she dropped down from the roof. As she descended, Tracer could hear her blades scathing and scraping the material of the walls, giving her an unusual chill that she could feel around her body.

Reaper discarded his shotguns by throwing it to his sides, and almost immediately, 2 new ones materialized in his hands.

Tracer however, wasn't intimidated by the otherworldly reload, "A good old fashioned 1 v 1?" She asked, training her pulse pistols on him.

 _"Bring your boyfriend along."_ Reaper requested, _"I wouldn't want him missing out on the show."_

Tracer was waiting for the perfect moment to attack. He was still on-guard despite the conversation that was arising between them.

"You know we're gonna end up kicking your arse and beating you silly if he joins in?" Tracer took 1 blink away from Reaper and scanned the roof for Scout. It didn't take long for her to spot him. He was having his way with the Grunts that were let loose on him, putting them down with the blasts of his weirdly modified shotgun.

 _"You knuckleheads ain't even worth the effort!"_ He taunted after blasting down another one of the five grunts.

There was one left standing in his way.

A Grunt swiped at him with a baton, but he dodged all of it, rewarding the troop with a point-blank blast of his weapon. Another Grunt swiped at him, horizontal and diagonal - the directions of the strike didn't matter, because Scout dodged it easily.

Chuckling, he dropped his scattergun and yawned, hoping to irritate the Grunt.

"You ain't even worth a bullet!" He stood still and waited for an opportunity to parry one of his strikes, and when it came, he acted upon it.

The electric end of the baton came swinging down on him, but his quick reflexes proved to be even quicker than the troop's strike. He stepped to the side and grabbed the Grunt's wrist with his left hand, pulling him towards himself. With the momentum from his pull, he stuck out his elbow, the sharp part colliding with the armour's neck crevice. The impact of his elbow caused the troop to let go of the baton and fall down on his back.

Scout caught the baton before it dropped to the ground and flipped it carelessly. He taunted the downed troop, grinning at him, _"See? You ain't worth the bullets!"_ Flipping the baton one more time, he swiped at the soldier with the electric device, dangerous sparks flying and coursing with the material of his armour. The body inside of it shook and jittered - most likely dead, or paralyzed from the intense shock.

 _The fact that the whole sequence of Scout disarming an armed troop in less than 5 seconds was quite impressive._

Tracer couldn't even begin to dream of doing what he just did, she'd be too reliant on activating her recall instead of taking the risks to make a successful counterattack.

She found herself observing the way he fought. All the way from his quick natural movements, his unfair reaction time and his unusual double jump (which he made good advantage of with the other Grunts he dismissed) - she couldn't help but appreciate it.

 _"Look at 'im! He's turning your men into spoiled cottage!"_ Tracer cheered. She turned and smirked at Reaper, who was slowly advancing towards her.

 _"Just means that you won't need his help putting me down,"_ Reaper aimed his shotguns at her, _" **die.** "_ He growled out.

An alarmed Tracer barely dodged the blasts of his shotguns. At the range she had over him, her pistols would never have efficient use of dispatching him, so she closed the distance with him. She didn't blink at him straight on though, she zig-zagged her way towards him and took unpredictable turns of direction, all while firing at him. The closer she got, the more shots that landed on him, but it was the same for her as well.

She could feel the burning pellet of his scathe against her arm, which made her hiss with slight pain.

Reaper could feel the tiny works of sharp pulses hitting against his body, which forced him to take cover near a broken air conditioning unit. He could've had both Scout and Tracer killed a long time ago, and if not killed, then in a very one-sided situation. If only he allowed his troops to help in taking them down.

Reaper needed at least 1 of them alive, but his trigger-happy soldiers were too much of a risk to trust in not killing the pair of runners. That's why he scowled out violently at a trooper who forgot his orders to not shoot at them.

A Talon soldier positioned himself a couple metres away from Scout, who was running towards Reaper. He pulled the trigger without hesitation and managed to land a single shot on the mercenary's leg.

 _"Ah- damn!"_ Scout cursed at the pain, but wasn't hobbling whatsoever. The pain was similar to a tickle, quite possibly because he's experienced worse than a casual bullet wound.

 _" **WEAPONS DOWN, TROOP.** "_ Reaper yelled, which was quite ominous and dreadful to Tracer's ears.

The Talon soldier was shook by the deep-toned command. He turned and made haste for the sidewalls, trying to help his colleagues in taking down a sentry gun had been built by their opposition.

Tracer on the other hand, was busy making her way towards Reaper's side. As she ran, she could see his black cloak jutting from out of the cover.

Scout continued to run at Reaper's position with a full head of steam, saving all his scattergun shots for when he was in close, deadly range.

Both runners were quickly advancing towards his position - intent on shooting him as soon as he came in sight.

Reaper was patient, knowing where both runners were at the same time. It was as if time slowed for him when he noticed Tracer's energy-ridden figure, and the blast of Scout's scattergun.

He quickly turned into a shadowy mist, causing the majority of Scout's pellets to land square on Tracer's body.

The breath shot out of Tracer in an instant. She didn't know what hit her when she found herself down on the ground. She let out a cry of pain and clutched her mid-section, hot and stinging to the touch.

Scout's face dropped and his heart slowed when he witnessed the fresh wounds on the agent's body.

 _"Tracer!"_ He made a dash for her wounded body, but was interrupted by the harsh kick delivered to his side. He was kicked against the broken AC unit, which only put him in more pain. He winced at the impact, feeling it in his ribs and his back, but he wouldn't be given time to recover as the barrel of a shotgun made itself known in the corner of his eye. He had enough reaction time to roll towards Reaper's legs, throwing off and ultimately avoiding the lethal blast of his shotgun. He hustled himself up and returned fire, landing a close ranged meatshot that caused Reaper to stumble back.

Reaper scowled at the pain, _"You won't be able to save her like you did last time, you brat."_

Darting his eyes back and forth at Reaper and Tracer, Scout fired another shot, strafing him as he moved side to side; a tactic that proved effective against every type of enemy he's faced so far.

Reaper used the same tactic, but not to much effectiveness because of the mercenary's speed advantage. The boy was a hard target to hit, and him being unnaturally quick didn't help his standoff. A pellet hit his mask, another one hitting his body. He suddenly found himself getting overwhelmed by the amount of shots he was receiving from Scout's scattergun.

 _"Back up, shadow boy!"_ Scout taunted, reloading his scattergun once he spotted Reaper giving him space.

There was no question about it. If Reaper was going to continue fighting this talented mercenary, he had to give time for his cells to recover, but he was intent on multi-tasking...

Tracer was still on the ground, clutching at her chest. Reaper seized the opportunity and turned into a mist, phasing his way towards the wounded body of the agent.

 _"Shit-!"_ Scout dropped his scattergun and made an alarmed dash for Tracer, trying to beat Reaper to her, but he was too late... _he wasn't fast enough._

The Ex-Overwatch agent got his hands on her, easily pulling her up with his cold hands. He got her in a chokehold with one arm, and held a shotgun to her head with his free hand. He was using her as a meatshield against her partner.

Scout stopped in his tracks, gulping at the stressful situation in front of him. He narrowed his brows and gritted his teeth at Reaper.

 _"... you better let go of her, or I'm gonna kill you and rip ya damn head off. Let go of her now you fucking prick!"_ Scout yelled, straining his fists, hating how _powerless_ he currently felt.

Reaper pressed the barrel to the side of her head.

 _" **First, I'm gonna kill her, then I'm gonna turn you into the lab-rats at base.** "_

Scout made a desperate dash for Reaper's shotgun.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Reaper pulled the trigger, expecting the head of the beloved Overwatch agent to pop into pieces... _but to his surprise, no such thing happened._

Reaper heard a zap behind him, and before he could react to it, a burning pain stung his back, forcing him down on one knee.

Relief washed over Scout's face when he saw Tracer behind Reaper, but his senses urged him to do something to the distracted killer in front. Without his scattergun in hand, he wouldn't waste time going back for it. Instead, he ran up to Reaper and threw a punch at his mask, and despite him not having the strongest punches in the world - the strike managed to crack a piece off the mask.

Reaper's head shot back at the fist that connected with him.

Scout on the other hand, immediately pulled back his fist, wincing at the burst of pain that was delivered to his knuckles on the strike.

He rubbed his knuckles and bit his lip with a scowl, _"Ow- Crap! That hurt!"_

Tracer reloaded her pulse pistols and pointed them at Reaper's head, but before she could pull the trigger, he once again turned into a mist of black - re-emerging on the middle of the roof.

"Quick, Scout! Let's chase him down. He's weakened!" Tracer blinked towards Reaper, closing the distance.

Scout followed her order and ran after her, picking up his scattergun along the way.

The two caught up with the weakened Talon member and immediately began firing at him. Tracer maintained her distance and continued shooting the Talon agent, while Scout got as close as he could to him.

Scout pressed the barrel of his scattergun against Reaper's mask, _"Eat it, you masked sicko!"_ He pulled the trigger, but his aim was thrown off when Reaper swiped at his legs.

 _"Agh-!"_ Scout hit the ground with a thud, but before he could get back up, the shadows around Reaper's body started to violently pulsate and twirl, curling in with itself.

Reaching out of the twitching shadows was Reaper's hand, disfigured and morphed into some type of a black _ooze_ instead of a physical arm. The weird substance wrapped itself around Scout's ankle, and started travelling upwards his calves.

 _"What the hell?!"_ Scout gasped and shot at the black substance with his scattergun, trying to wring his leg free of the matter that was gripping his legs. His effort was wasted though, as the ooze only grew larger in mass, soon threatening to cover his whole leg with it.

"Not good! _Not good!"_ He couldn't move a leg of his anymore.

 _"Oh crikey- Scout!"_ Tracer unloaded about 4 full clips of her pulse pistols at Reaper's body, she was in denial of how much pain he could endure.

Tracer has never seen the shadows pulsate so violently around Reaper's form, and she's definitely never seen such an _ooze_ emit from his body either. Whatever _it_ was that came out of him, she didn't want it anywhere on Scout, and when she saw it plastered over the whole of one of his legs, she went to work on doing _whatever_ she could do to get rid of it.

Oddly enough, Reaper's body couldn't be seen underneath the thick amount of black mist that covered his body, so she figured that shooting at the infinite abyss wouldn't do any good.

"Tracer, what the hell is this?!" Scout screamed, the ooze running up to his waist now, "Can't- _ugh!_ Can't move my leg!" He cursed and shot at the dark matter once again, but barely proving effective.

As stupid as it sounded, Tracer figured that maybe ripping the ooze off of him would free his leg from its odd captivity. She wasn't thinking rationally anymore, she was desperate to not see him fall victim to what this mysterious _ooze_ had in store for him.

Tracer dug her fingers into the ooze; The substance felt like jelly, but there was a strange sort of _air_ circulating inside of it. A foul smell also radiated off of it too; _it smelled of a forgotten morgue, and it entered her system._

 _"Goodness-!"_ She coughed violently at the foul smell and retracted her fingers from the disgusting substance.

"What the hell is this?!" Scout asked again, no longer shooting at the ooze, but punching and clawing at it. He could no longer move his leg.

Tracer held her breath and dug her fingers once again in the never-ending rivers of the ooze that was sprawling across Scout's body, now travelling to his other leg. No matter how many times she ripped and how many times she swatted the thin, but _full_ substance away, it kept on regenerating almost instantly. She was at a loss for words at how clueless she was against this mysterious substance that Reaper had made...

 _Speaking of Reaper,_

His dark, midnight-toned figure emitted from the valley of shadows he had been laying underneath. The shotguns in his hand glowed a violent red, with pristine black adorning all of his body. The garments he wore earlier were no longer spotted on his body - but its not like it mattered, because he was levitating now. The lower half of his body turned into a complete mist of black, while the upper half of his was bare and fully embraced with shadows.

 _" **Death to him.** "_ Reaper muttered.

Tracer gasped quietly. It was as if the world fell on her at that moment.

 _"No! No, no **no!** "_ In a blind panic, Tracer began ripping at the foul ooze that held Scout down to the ground, but to no avail, as she soon found herself getting hurled away from his body with the use of Reaper's otherworldly grip.

Tracer was thrown a good distance away from him, but that wouldn't stop her from attempting to rip him out of the ooze's hold.

 _"Damn it!"_ Tracer rushed to her feet and blinked towards the levitating Reaper, doing _everything_ she could to throw him off. She fired at him, barely effecting Reaper, and once her clips were empty, she smacked the butt of her pistol against the upper half of the killer, again, _not having much effect._

Tracer caught a glance of Scout, and what she saw threatened to break her heart, and even her entire _will_ to continue fighting.

The mist... _ooze? Whatever it was,_ **it covered almost all of Scout's body. The only part she could see left of him was his hand... _his fingers were straining for salvation, and his screams were muffled._**

Tracer reloaded her pistols and unleashed a full clip of pulse rounds at Reaper's upper body, _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"_ She yelled while shooting him. The pulse bullets were starting to have little to no effect on the killer, and he was making it well known when she resorted to whacking him instead of shooting him.

 _"LET GO OF HIM. NOW!"_ She yelled, a tear forming in her eye, _" **Please... PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!**"_ She begged, her knees weakening as her eyes darted back to Scout's mist-covered body.

A sudden change of the colours around her made her realize how deadly of a situation she was in - both for herself and him.

The mist grew to a threatening size, far above the height of Tracer, and well above the height of Reaper, who was levitating as well. The dark mist circled and popped violently around the three, surrounding them with a never-ending mist. The glow of Reaper's shotguns was brighter than ever, and Tracer found herself taking a cautious step back at the terrifying display of death working around her.

Reaper suddenly turned stiff, as did the eternal mist...

Tracer gulped and reached for her pulse pistols...

 _But the word that signalled her for an immediate retreat was yelled out by the levitating figure._

The shadows started to crash against one another, spiralling uncontrollably with crimson red jutting out from various spots of darkness.

 _" **DIE, DIE, DIE!** "_ Reaper yelled, a hellish choir emitting from his voice.

 _A barrage of thick and thin pellets spiralled in the air, 2 of which already causing rips and tears in her clothing._

Tracer shielded her eyes from the little pellets that flew around, straining her eyes to see if Scout was still okay. Miraculously, she could still see a sign of life from him, but as soon as that information was confirmed to her she blinked out of the lethal mist of death.

 ** _x_**

Tracer blinked out of the mist with her life barely intact, and the knowledge of Scout's life - _uncertain._

 _"Tracer!"_ A familiar voice yelled.

It was Number 35. Her coarse voice could never be mistaken!

Beside her were 3 individuals - 3 of them who were the fellow colleagues of Scout; a man with a doctor's bloody lab coat, a towering man that carried a Minigun...

 _And a woman dressed in purple... the same woman that she had caught Scout staring at, was with them._

Luckily, Tracer knew that she could confront her about it later, and knew that the time to act on her impulsive possessiveness for Scout was DEFINITELY, **not** now.

Tracer stumbled towards them, looking frantically at the 4 individuals in front of her, thankful that they were all allies of her's.

 _"We have to help Scout!"_ She yelled, no introductions, straight to the point. She let out a panicked breath and reloaded her pulse pistols, a suicidal thought running across her mind to go back for Scout in that black mist of death.

 _She was going to do it. She didn't want to lose him - she couldn't, **not now**._

The lady in purple replied to her urgent request, with a deeply concerned tone accompanying her sentence.

 _"W-what happened to him?!"_

Tracer stared at the woman with a _very_ visible frown, a small reason being because of how _concerned_ she was for him, but a big reason was because of knowing what Reaper was probably going to do to him.

 _"That bastard's gonna **kill** him!"_ She yelled with a frown.

 _The lady in purple looked as if her face dropped at those words..._

 _ **x**_

 **Ugh, I really don't like writing combat sections. But I have to do it if I want this story to continue.**

 **Happy early New Years. 2018 was productive and blessed. I know I've been hella slow making chapters compared to last year's production, but that's just how it be :l**

 **If it seems like I'm neglecting this story... _I'm not,_ I'm just not as active as I _was_ with this when I started writing this a year and a half ago, when I was a weird teenager that had too much ambition under the intense summer heatwaves.**

 **Who knew that this small idea I had in my head would lead to this — More than 100 people have my little creation favourited, and more than 100 people are following this work of mine... _you guys really make my heart... UGHhHhHh._**

 ** _I love you guys._**

 ** _I don't know how this story survived for this long. I don't know how I still stay attached to this corny pairing of characters, but shit, I hope this keeps up, cause I'm not abandoning this anytime soon. You guys don't deserve it._**

 **I'll try to hurry up on the next chapter, because you guys don't deserve to be waiting a full month for short chapters like this one.**

 ** _So... see ya in the next one? :)_**

 ** _Oh, and see you all next year *cue laugh track*_**

 ** _!!!!! (totally unrelated, but can we just get some quick love for the cutest girl on instagram rn: @essaere only because she's so fucking cute !!!!!) _**


	29. A Mercenary in the Dark

**I'm sorry for the wait. If there are plot holes, please remind me.**

 ** _Chapter 26: A Mercenary in the Dark_**

 ** _X_**

Miss Pauling felt like her heart had been stabbed, diced, and served into a frying pan when Tracer notified her of what was happening to Scout.

"What the hell is that?!" '35' yelled. She pointed at the dark mist in front of them.

Unfortunately, her ally was as clueless as her.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tracer yelled back, her tone frantic, "WE HAVE TO STOP TALKING AND FIGURE OUT A WAY TO SAVE HIM! HE'S IN THERE WITH HIM!"

The Heavy rolled his shoulders as he slowly advanced towards the mist. He's faced worse than this. If he had the gut to punch a big magical eyeball in the iris, then he had enough courage to go into the unknown.

"Come, Doctor! We must enter dark cloud and save leetle man!"

The Medic clicked his teeth and casted a wary look at him, but ended up followed him anyways. _"Mishka, I strongly advise against zis action, but I do have ze Übercharge if it's raw power is needed."_

A shot suddenly came flying from their right, whizzing just above Miss Pauling's head.

'35' ran towards the fire, acting as a decoy for her allies.

"Get down and grab some cover before you lose your head!" She fired blindly at the Talon troops that she could see, gritting her teeth as the recoil fought against her.

Miss Pauling grabbed cover behind a broken AC unit. Tracer completely ignored the enemy fire and followed Scout's fellow teammates.

Miss Pauling's never had to use any sort of rifle until now, and what a way to try it out! Self defence didn't sound unattractive at all. She would've never expected to return fire against corrupt soldiers a century from her timeline.

 _She expected a pen and a clipboard inside of her hands, to be honest. Even in death._

Miss Pauling wanted to go inside the mist and see if Scout was possibly there, but the incoming bullets that flew her way prevented her from doing so.

As the duo got closer to the raging mist, the sounds of pellets bouncing against each other could be heard. But then again, what if it wasn't?

"It sounds like bullets inside black cloud." Heavy noted.

"Ah! An excellent reason to wait for Ze Übermensch!" The Medic replied, eyeing the mist cautiously.

Tracer couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth.

 _"DOC, YOU CAN'T JUST 'WAIT'! SCOUT IS IN THERE, AND HE NEEDS HELP!"_ She cried out. She urgently tugged at the mercenary's lab coat, _"PLEASE, DO SOMETHING NOW! He can't die..."_ she sniffled, and her body shook uncontrollably, _"he can't die yet... not today, please don't let him die — please help him!"_

The Medic raised a curious brow at the concern that she was showing for his colleague, but the time to question it wasn't now.

"Miss, Jeremy is clearly capable of-"

 _"I'm going in there if you guys won't go in!"_ She interrupted.

Obviously, The Medic had advised against the action that he assumed was suicidal at best... but it didn't look like she was intent on changing her decision.

Tracer took a breath and faced the dark mist, holding her pulse pistols ready for whatever she was about to experience inside of it.

 ** _x_**

Tracer blinked inside of the mist, and was instantly overcome with an intense feeling of dread and fatigue. There was a strong side of her that wanted to leave the mist... but the thought of Scout perishing forced her to continue on.

She expected the pellets inside of the mist to rip and scathe at her skin, but to her surprise, there were _none_ lingering around... Still, the never-ending shadows have gotten darker, and plagued the space around her, enveloping her in a growing darkness that threatened to take away her vision soon. She hoped that her eyes would adjust quickly.

"Scout!" Tracer called out, straining her eyes to see what the darkness around her held, but to no avail. After a silent 5 seconds of hearing no reply to her call, her worries increased tenfold. The feeling of intense anxiety clawed at her... _and she wasn't liking any of it._

She called his name once again.

"Scout! Please, say something if you're there, I-I can't see anything, and I'm scared!" She sniffled and felt a teardrop threatening to slip out of the corner of her eyes.

Her lips whimpered, _"Please, say **something**... anything... please."_ She gulped down a sob and let out a ragged breath. The darkness around her grew.

It wasn't long before she was surrounded in eternal black - the only light source she had was coming from the slits inside of her pistols and her Chronal-Accelerator.

It barely illuminated the surrounding darkness. But sources of light weren't going to torch her relief. The only one that could give her relief at the moment was Scout... **_but where was he?_**

The dread that the space brought around her was starting to make itself known. The thought of Scout dying at the hands of Reaper took up all the space inside of her mind, and it was emotionally _devastating_ for her to endure. A sob escaped her throat as she let out another desperate plead.

 _"S-Scout, **please-** "_ she choked on her own words, the sobs forcing her down on her knees.

 _" **Please- say something.**"_ She held a hand to her face and felt 2 immediate teardrops running down her cheeks.

She suddenly heard a distinct _*clink*... from where though?_

To her side?

Behind her?

In front of her?

 _Where-?_

The single noise was enough to make her stand up. Her sobs were replaced with short ragged breaths, and her chest pulsed with worry. She turned around slowly.

 _"Who... W-_ _Who's there...?"_

Her eyes widened and her heart jumped when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. She instinctively raised her pulse pistols and readied herself to blink away from whatever was touching her... _but her thoughts were put to a complete stop when she felt a familiar material touch against her chin... coarse, clean and smooth..._

 ** _And the fingers... warm, gentle, and so soft..._**

"Even though it's dark as crap right now, I can still tell that it's you, Sweet Cheeks."

Tracer's tears flowed out joyously at the familiar voice. She turned around and flung her arms around his body, the only person she'd dare to hold onto in this darkness. She buried her head onto the nook of his neck, her tears of joy falling all over his skin.

She took a breath and made a blind attempt for his lips, lingering her hands across his cheeks, greedily touching him. Their lips touched, and though she couldn't see it, he was smiling in return. An explosive feeling of relief and joy shot through her once her lips lapped onto his.

They stood for a couple seconds, lips locked in a trance; a sloppy one, but a kiss nonetheless. It continued for a while until Tracer departed... quite _irritatingly_ as well. She held onto his cheeks once again.

 _"Why didn't you say something earlier when I was calling you?!"_ She snarled out, grabbing onto his cheeks tighter. _"_ _I was-"_ she sniffled, _" **I was so worried!** "_

She was whimpering now, her voice coming out as a sad grumble because of how stressed she was just a few seconds ago. "I-I thought you died, and- and that he killed you, and-" she broke into another sob.

 _" **you're alive**."_ She finished, uncertain of what to say, her throat suddenly feeling coarse.

As she hugged him, she couldn't help but notice how _wet_ his satchel was.

She sniffled, trying to regain her posture after almost breaking down.

"An-and... _w-why's your back wet?"_ She asked. She tried willing her tears away, but some stubborn ones remained.

Scout finally spoke up, a grin on his lips, "My water broke."

That certainly cheered her up.

Tracer let out a lively laugh at his casual response. She loved how calm he could remain during a tense moment like this, it helped drive away her urge to cry.

 _"Scout, you're amazing at making jokes. I love that about you... but, what happened to him?"_

He gasped, realization hitting him, "Oh yeah! I think shadow boy got out of his own damn cloud!"

Her eyes shot open with surprise. _"Reaper escaped?!"_

Before Scout could answer her, a manly roar was heard from somewhere, accompanied with the revving of a minigun.

"IS DARK IN HERE! HEAVY CANNOT SEE ANYTHING!"

"Follow ze Medigun's beam, Heavy! It brightens in ze mist!"

"WE MUST GO FORWARD, DOCTOR! WE CANNOT LOOK BACK!"

Scout perked his ears up at the familiar voices. "YO! Doc! Big guy! Over here!"

"Scout?" The familiar voice called out, in disbelief, "Is that voice of tiny man?!"

Scout rolled his eye, _"Sure it is!"_ He exclaimed sarcastically, "Who else is with you?"

"Doctor man and myself. Boss's lady helper is outside of dark thing!"

Scout knew that Heavy was referring to Miss Pauling, despite his limitations of the English language.

Scout's heart almost exploded at his answer. He was in disbelief! "WAIT! MISS PAULING'S OUT ON THE ROOF?"

"Da." Heavy answered.

"ALONE?!" He followed up, worry in his voice.

"No. She is with lady that sounds like man." Heavy said.

Scout sighed with relief, but was still in need of extra confirmation. "This true, Doc?"

"Yes, Jeremy. Your _damsel,_ Frau Pauling, is in ze company of capable hands... _with an even more capable veapon, I might add."_

Tracer quickly shot a dangerous glare at Scout. She couldn't _believe_ what just came out of his teammates mouth.

Her eyes couldn't be seen, but she was sending red daggers at him through the use of those eyes.

 _"I hope I was just hearing things, luv'."_ She whispered, a dangerous portion of anger inside her tone.

If it wasn't for how joyous she was because of finding out that Scout was still alive, she would have punched him.

This was because she just found out that Miss Pauling was surely more than just a 'woman' to Scout. She must've been someone 'special' to the man **she** loved... or maybe she was jumping to conclusions too quickly...

Scout let out a quiet curse at the tea that had been spilled. _'Thanks a lot, Doc.'_ He thought.

Of course, he had to ensure that he had no intentions of doing anything with the Administrator's raven-haired assistant now that he had Tracer.

"I don't know what he's talking about, Tracer." He told her, "Can't listen to him anyways, he's always in the lab working with poison and other things that probably messed up his brain."

Obviously he was lying. He had to! He couldn't mess this opportunity up! It would take a fool to ruin what he's built with Tracer, and his mother raised no fool.

She took a breath and put her possessive tendencies to the side, because currently, there were more important things to worry about than Scout's loyalty.

Getting out of this dangerous _mist,_ was one of them.

"I'll find out if you're telling the truth or not later. First, we have to focus on finding your buddies." She said.

"But I'm not-"

"Vhere are you?!" The Medic called out, interrupting Scout.

"I'm here!" Scout yelled back.

He quickly realized that it wasn't much help to say those two words.

"Uh- alright- I know it's dark as hell right now, but you can find me if you follow my voice!" He then felt at Tracer's hair, a quick idea coming to his head. "Wait! I got a better idea! Follow Tracer's voice! She's the only girl here, so it'll be easier to find her's instead!"

"How can we tell difference if you have voice of girl as well?!" The Heavy teased.

Tracer laughed at Scout's teammates. Scout wasn't laughing though.

"Shut it, Meathead! I got more of a manly scream than that frenchbag Spy at least!" Scout shot back.

Medic snickered, _"Must I remind you of the time that ze Pyro walked into your room-"_

Scout quickly silenced his teammate with his voice, "NUH-UH. NO!" The event that Medic was referring to was on a level of embarrassment that he wasn't willing to let anyone hear... _especially Tracer!_

He groaned and started walking towards Medic's voice, which was prominent because of the laughs he was sharing with his fellow mercenary, "C'mon, Tracer. Let's find these two dorks."

"Aw shucks. I wanted to hear what your mate was about to tell us!"

He shook his head and gulped quietly, _"Trust me, you don't wanna. It's gonna put you to sleep."_

"Whatever, luv'. I'll just have to ask him myself once we find him!"

Scout wanted to facepalm himself, but his hands were too busy being wrapped around Tracer's waist. It wasn't like he had a choice either, her hands were keeping his locked tightly around her. He may as well have been carrying her with how tight his grip was.

They continued finding their way towards the two mercenaries.

 ** _x_**

Reaper, thanks to the accelerated regeneration of his cells, managed to escape the black mist of death that he had created with little to no signs of damage... at least on the surface. There was a stinging pain inside of his chest that was irritating him. He didn't know what it was though.

Reaper crawled out of the mist and pounded the ground with a heavy fist.

He was _*this*_ close to putting an end to the pesky mercenary that foiled his ambush on Tracer, but the substance he had inside of his satchel ruined it... it ruined everything! He didn't know why! It was as if the liquid inside of his bag caused his whole system to almost shut down on itself... _but he wasn't living._ So what could possibly damage him?

Reaper quickly got to his feet and hobbled his way towards the dropship that was nearby. For reasons that were unknown to him, traces of black liquid leaked from his body, but he felt no pain.

 _"Why is it so difficult to kill these little brats..."_ Reaper snarled and discarded his shotguns, reaching the ship's docks.

As Reaper made his way to the cockpit of the airship, he quickly felt a sting inside of his chest, which forced him to let out a violent cough. The coughs worsened, and eventually forced him to pull off his mask. Instantly, he felt the air of the world linger and touch around what little remained of his face. He hated the feeling, because it felt like claws scratching at charred flesh.

He quickly put his mask back on, and endured the coughs.

This mission was a bust... _for him at least._ There was no way he could continue fighting in his current condition.

Reaper violently coughed again. He definitely wasn't feeling well. He placed his hands on the panel that controlled the function of the airship. He needed to get out of here.

The panel was an assortment of buttons that ranged from control of the mounted laser turrets to the automated piloting systems. He didn't know how to fly an airship, and frankly, he didn't care. He preferred his kills to be on ground and in person instead of inside a vehicle.

Reaper turned on the automated piloting systems and was greeted by an automated message from inside.

 _"Power... ON. Fuel levels - CRITICAL. Recommended actions-"_

Reaper punched the windshield in annoyance. He managed to make a little crack as a result of it.

"SKIP THIS!" He commanded.

The automated system unfortunately did not have the ability to recognize the voice of a pissed off operative.

Reaper waited in irritation, and coughed as he did as well. He could still hear the gunshots of numerous Talon troopers outside the airship. It stung him to know that he was abandoning a botched mission, but he had to remain smart if he wanted any chance of taking down Overwatch's members. Pure aggression wouldn't lead him anywhere, and even if it did - _'smart' aggression sounded like the more attractive route._

Reaper looked outside the windows of the airship to see even more airships dropping in. He then regained hope in the mission being a success. He was hoping that Talon had enough troops on the way to overwhelm this squad of Overwatch soldiers and their newfound allies.

And after some seconds of waiting, an update on the airship's status was finally revealed.

"Vehicle is not suitable for liftoff. Engines in need of repair."

 _"Damn it!"_

The monotonous voice made Reaper want to shoot up everything in front of him, but he knew that wasn't a smart idea. Luckily, there was an option to force an emergency retreat back to base, and he was eyeing it greedily.

Reaper activated the ship's emergency protocol, which bypassed all safety measures and activated its quickest route back to Talon's HQ.

The automated voice spoke urgently, "Warning! Warning! Emergency protocol activated. Please eject vehicle or cancel protocol if mistaken!"

 _"Gotta get out of here... kill them another time.. kill them all another time..."_ Reaper formed a fist as he waited for the airship to take off, _"_ _Talon needs to upgrade their vehicles..."_ he snarled before leaning back in the seat.

 ** _x_**

As the two pairs tried finding each other, The Medic made a comment about the mist that they were enveloped in.

 _"Zis dark mist... I cannot help but notice it has a rather pungent smell to it. I wonder vat caused zis?"_

Scout perked his ears at the sound of his voice, still holding onto Tracer, and vice versa with her. "You know that dude with the Halloween costume that was up on this roof earlier?"

"Ja. But zat _'thing'_ definitely cannot be a human if it was ze source of zis foul mist." The Medic figured.

Tracer jumped in, "Well... he is _human ,_ but the problem with him is that he's sorta... er... _dead."_ She revealed.

Medic hummed curiously, "Hmm... Dead men walking, I presume? Zis would certainly not be the first time I have seen such sorcery... I cannot help but wonder if zis is ze work of our good friend, Merasmus?"

Scout's ears perked up at the familiar name.

"Wait, I thought we killed him! Along with that big-floating eye thing, and the big guy with a pumpkin head!"

"Da. We killed all three magic-thingies. But _magic-man_ always comes back." Heavy said, distaste in his tone.

Tracer had no idea what the mercenaries were talking about, so she instead remained focused on how close their voices were to herself and Scout's position... it sounded like they were close as well, and after a couple more seconds of wandering around in the dark, she spotted a a red beam, _barely_ luminous under the thick darkness.

Tracer tugged at Scout's shirt, "Oi. Scout! Stop talking, I think I see 'em!" She pointed towards the beam, which could _barely_ be seen.

However, Scout's vision was superior, even while in the dark, so he picked up the familiar colour with no problem.

"Doc! I can see you! Stop where ya are, don't move, we're gonna walk up to ya!" Scout yelled.

Both The Medic and Heavy did as he asked, standing in place. Scout followed the beam's light, with Tracer still keeping his hands placed around her waist.

"And by the way, if you guys look around and see something blue coming towards ya - _don't shoot, or freak out,_ cause it's actually Tracer's chest-thingy instead of a BLU boy... I'm talkin' to you, Heavy!"

"And leetle man talk too much! Makes Heavy want to find you and shut mouth."

Scout was now hesitant in stepping towards them, but he knew that Heavy's threat was really just banter in disguise... but, more _aggressive._ He continued towards them. "Uh-huh, _anyways,_ I think we're super close to where Doc is. I can hear his healing thing working."

"And I can see a blue light in ze distance... _is zat your partner, Jeremy?"_ The Medic asked.

Scout stopped in his tracks, "Oh wait, you can see us?"

"Ja." The Medic answered, "Mishka, follow me. I have found zem!"

In the dark mist, a tall man with a red beam flowing from his device made himself known to both Tracer and Scout, but just _barely_ though. To his side was another man, 2 inches above the doctor, carrying a minigun - both could barely be recognized under the dark mist that they were in. Scout was relieved to see more familiar faces, but he skipped straight to business instead of rejoicing in finding the 2.

"Alright, it's great that we found each other, but now we gotta start lookin' for that friggin' punk that almost killed me."

"Heavy advises to get out of place before more enemies come to us."

"My opinion stands with Heavy. Zere are more of ze odd flying vehicles coming towards us." The Medic notified.

Tracer piped in, "Woah, chaps! First things first — we have to find a way out of this damned mist! We're effectively _blind_ as long as we're in here, and I don't know about the rest of you lot, but I _really_ like when I'm able to see things without a botch."

The Medic nodded, "Ze lady's right. Zis mist won't do us any good if we keep standing in it... I suggest walking straightforward until we walk out of its boundary." He suggested, "Who wants to take charge?"

Heavy raised his hand, despite no one being able to see it, "Heavy volunteers. Follow end of red light if you get lost."

The four individuals stuck close with each other, especially Tracer, who was still stuck like glue onto Scout's waist. The Medic was a tiny distance ahead of the runners, and The Heavy, the furthest out of the 4, was all the way in the front, leading them.

"It is odd... zis mist... _what exactly is it?"_ The Medic asked, still curious over the topic.

Scout shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that It's dark smoke that smells like dead people... Imagine that Frenchie's cancer-stick smoke, but it's _dark,_ and instead of smellin' like cancer, it smells like dead BLU's." He compared.

"It must be more zen zat... for all we know, zis might act as his defence; a blinding mist zat renders ze eyes useless, allowing him to pick at us when he has fully recovered." The Medic inquired.

Scout shook his head, already finding a fault with his colleague's assumption. "Doc, if that was true, then none of us would be walking right now, and I'm a friggin' happy-guy too. I don't wanna say it, but the Halloween-looking guy knows how to fight, and those shotguns of his kinda hurt."

"Ah, so he has retreated?"

"Why would he?" Tracer suddenly asked, "I mean... it's an awfully grim topic to think about, but he had Scout cheekily _trapped_ in this damned mist for quite some time, yet he didn't finish him off. And I know this Reaper bloke; he's _narky,_ and often likes killing without hesitation. He's done so with all his victims, _except_ Scout, and I can't help but wonder why."

Tracer's curious outburst reminded Scout about _something_ that may have caused Reaper to not finish him off when he had the chance.

"Ey, Tracer. Remember when you asked why my back was wet?"

She suddenly stopped and had her hands travel up to his back at the sentence. The fabric covering his back was wet.

"Yes... and it still is wet... _why do you ask though?"_

"It's cause of those soda cans I showed you yesterday - when we were walking across that highway. Remember?"

Tracer raised a brow. _"Soda cans? The 'Bonk' pop you mean?"_

"Yeah."

She needed a good explanation as to why he was bringing up the topic of _soda cans_ in this situation. _"Okay... so your back's wet because of the pop_ _in your bag... and I need to know this why...?"_

"Because I think that's what caused that Reaper fella' to run away." Scout answered.

Tracer scrunched her face at his odd answer.

 _" **What**?"_

The Medic found sense in his odd answer though, "Mm. It may be ze side effects of ze drink zat caused him to run away; as you may or may not know, 'Bonk' delivers a dangerous amount of radiation and an excessive amount of sugar zat is not recommended for a human's body, but Jeremy is able to consume it without immediate problems... the way his body works is special - unique, and extraordinary."

Scout was beaming at Medic's comments. "Yeah! Doc's right. I'm super special!"

Tracer agreed of course. Scout was a very special individual in general, and _especially_ towards her. "Oi, Doc... You mentioned him not suffering from _immediate_ problems... what's the _long-term_ effects that he gets from drinking it then?"

"Brain damage, possibly." He answered, "Though it is only exclusive to ze pop he consumes."

"Hehe." Tracer giggled at the Medic's answer, _"Did ya hear 'em? ' Brain damage'!"_ She quoted with a smirk.

Scout was of the opposite reaction, giving him an annoyed brow. "What?! I ain't stupid, Doc!"

 _"Zat is not what ze rest of ze men think,"_ Medic hushed out, "But I did not say that your brain was inferior, mein freunde. But, you must know zat it is what ze _radiation_ inside your drink can do to you." He told him, "Sugar on ze other hand, can perform something entirely different on a lower scale of harm. Ze amount of sugar in your drink can lead to a lack of sleep,"

"I get at least _three_ hours of sleep every day. That's healthy enough." He defended.

 _"That is bad sleeping time for leetle boy."_ Heavy commented.

Scout shot daggers at him.

Medic continued, "it can lead to cravings of other foods that are high in sugar levels,"

"I only eat _four_ donuts a day, that's not bad!" He defended.

Tracer shook her head and smiled at his innocent routine, "Goodness! Even I have a dodgy case of having a 'sweet tooth', but _**four**_ donuts a day?! It's like you're asking for a heart attack!" She stressed.

Scout still didn't see the negatives of having 4 donuts a day.

"My heart's beating like crazy though! Doesn't that mean I'm healthy?"

Tracer scoffed, "Not if you continue that terrible habit of your's."

Medic continued, "it can also lead to a concerning level of body weight."

Scout laughed at the Medic, _"Aw c'mon!_ Do you really want me to pull my shirt off once we find our way outta here, Doc? Cause I can promise ya that I'm not fat."

Tracer would totally be down for that.

"Leetle man has skinny body. Look like human stick." The Heavy commented, letting out a hearty laugh as he finished his sentence. Scout rolled his eyes at his colleague's comment.

"I did mention zat ze effects are not _immediate,_ Jeremy. Yes, you may have a strong core as of now, but how will your body fare when you reach ze ripe age of fifty?"

"Me? I'd probably still be kicking ass!" Scout exclaimed, in full belief that his body would not slow down in terms of daily production. The topic had hugely drifted off topic from its original purpose; how did Scout's soda cans cause Reaper to retreat away from him?

"But, back to ze topic of Scout's soda cans - it was probably ze high amount of radiation inside of ze fluid zat caused ze man to... _react_ to it. In what way he reacted, I'm uncertain... It is clear zat zis 'Reaper', is not fully human, correct?" Medic asked.

"Correct." Tracer answered.

"So I am assuming he is a dead-man walking, like I have mentioned earlier, and if my assumptions are correct, ze cells within his structure - _the ones that are still alive at least,_ must have had a drastic reaction to ze radiation zat ze drink has poured onto him."

"Reactions like... _what?"_ Tracer asked.

"Radiation harms a living human in many ways, and since ze man is still somewhat _alive,_ he may have experienced symptoms zat range from a mild headache to seizures, or even ze loss of proper bodily function." The Medic answered, "But ze twist here is zat he is _dead_ as well... I am uncertain whether radiation does anything else but apply rotten skin to ze flesh... but, a very interesting specimen, zis one... imagine ze possibilities!" The Medic found himself quite interested in Reaper's structure - how a man could remain alive, and execute the functions of a human body, despite a huge chunk of him being dead...

Scout almost _always_ didn't understand whatever Medic was talking about when it came to a human body, but he did understand one part from his quick ramble.

"So from what I just heard of all that mumbo-jumbo - if I wanted to, I could basically beat this Reaper fella' with 'Bonk'. Y'know, not the actual can, but like, the juice inside of it?" Scout asked.

"Yes. But if zat juice spills on your skin, you may risk radiation poisoning to yourself... _but your body seems to handle radiation well considering how much times you drink zat poison per week."_ The Medic answered.

Tracer gasped, _"Oh no!"_

She came to a late realization that Scout's soda cans were highly radioactive. She may have been a unique individual with the use of her teleportation and advanced acrobatics, but she was in no way resistant to the effects of heavy radiation! She unwrapped herself out of his grip and felt at her forearm for any visible skin that might have been exposed.

She could feel tiny rips within the sleeves of her leather jackets, but nothing too revealing.

Scout was the first one to react to her alarmed gasp. "What happened to you?" He questioned. The Medic and Heavy reacted as well, turning around towards her direction despite not being able to see her.

"Your back's wet, luv'! _Wet with rads!"_ She stressed, feeling at her other sleeve for any skin that might have been exposed. "Ugh! And unlike _you,_ I don't exactly have a body that can just soak up that stuff!"

Before Scout could freak out, and before Tracer could freak out even further, The Medic calmed them down. _"_ _Relax yourselves._ Though there is radiation still on Scout's back, ze actual fluid has not contacted your skin yet. As long as zere is something covering your skin from ze rads, ze effects of poisoning should not be transported onto you."

Tracer, despite hearing the Medic's calming statement, still found herself worried. "Scout, he's a professional doctor, right?"

"Hell yes! He replaced all of our hearts with a freakin' gorilla's heart!" He answered excitingly, still remembering the whole procedure of his heart surgery with Medic.

Tracer's mouth dropped a few inches at the bizarre reveal.

 _"... Excuse me..._ **WHAT?" **

"It is true, Meine Lena. Though not a 'gorillas' heart as Scout mentioned, but ze hearts of baboons!"

Tracer was now genuinely **shocked** at this reveal.

"Isn't it vonderful what ze limits of medicine can allow?!"

 _"Terrifying,_ actually..." Tracer's mind was slightly muddled because of how... _bizarre_ their doctor was. She's had knowledge of heart surgeries, sure, but _normal_ heart surgeries! She's never heard of heart surgeries that were as drastic and questionable as the mercenary-doctor's operations.

"Terrifying?" Medic grinned at the word. It was one of his favourites. "Ze true definition of 'terror' is not known if you have not made pacts with ze devil himself, meine dame."

That did it.

"Stop right there, luv', I did _not_ ask for that. Can we please get back to the topic of me being safe from Scout's radiation juice? Whatever it was called?" She asked.

"It's called 'Bonk', Tracer. 'BONK'!" He repeated.

"Ja. What Scout said. Ze effects of 'Bonk's' radiation should not wither you _terribly_ unless it has come within ze contact of ze flesh. So unless ze fluid flowed onto your skin..."

Tracer felt at her sleeves again, but couldn't feel any inch of her skin beneath her gloved hands.

"I can't feel any of my skin, Doc. So does that mean I'll be okay?"

 _"Very."_ Medic answered, "Ah, for ze meanwhile at least. We have no clue of what awaits us outside zis mist."

Speaking of the mist, Scout felt like he's been walking in it _forever._

"Is it just me, or does it feel like we've been walking forever?" He asked. He quickly added onto his sentence, "Aw jeez! What if that Reaper guy made this misty thing even bigger?!"

"What if time does not work correctly when inside dark shadow?" Heavy asked, which was a random question that came out of nowhere. Unsurprisingly, the question did raise some brows, especially on Medic.

 _"Zat is unlikely."_

No one would know though, because as soon as Medic said that, Heavy piped in from the front, placing everyone's attention up front.

"Everyone! Look forward!" He pointed towards a small opening where a handful of light could be seen, "Heavy can see light from other side!"

The thick coat of shadow indeed seemed to have an end to it. They were thankful for that.

Scout caught the light with his eyes almost instantly, "Alright, so what're we waiting for?! Let's get out there!"

Tracer quickly agreed, "That is a statement I fully agree with, Scout!" Both him and her made a full sprint for the light.

Medic extended a hand to stop the runners, but was too slow to make an impact. _"Wait-!"_

Scout and Tracer ran towards the light carelessly, ignoring the warnings that both The Medic and Heavy were yelling at them.

"Your eyes cannot adjust zat quickly to ze light!" The Medic yelled out, but was far too late as both of them have already made their way out of the dark mist. Both he and Heavy slowly made their way out of the mist, and into the light outside.

 ** _x_**

It wasn't too smart on their ends to go head forward into pure brightness after being in the dark for some time, and it was proving to be true so far.

Both Scout and Tracer groaned at their eyes being exposed to the sunlight. They quickly put a forearm to the front of their eyes, squinting from the disorienting adjustment to the light.

 _"Augh! Bloody HELL... my eyes feel like sand!"_ Tracer complained, rubbing at her bags beneath it.

Scout's eyes adjusted quickly when compared to Tracer's, but he was still squinting. He looked around the roof with slightly blurry vision, spotting a landed airship nearby. Something else caught his attention too. On the bay's dock, there was a trail of black, emitting something that looked like dark, transparent vapour.

He was surprised that there weren't any Grunts to confront him and Tracer, but he wasn't complaining.

Both The Medic and Heavy slowly made their way out of the dark mist, and when Scout looked back at the mist, he was beginning to question just _how_ such a formation was possible.

The mist had _grown_ exponentially, in both height and distance, taking a huge portion of the large roof that they were on. It was completely black from the outside, with faint traces of it eminating off of the surface. A small part of the black mist stuck onto the two mercenaries bodies once they made their way out. But the faint smoke didn't stick long with them, as it quickly dissapeared from sight just after a few seconds.

Some seconds later, Heavy and Medic slowly made their way out of the abysmal mist. The mists' essence radiated off of them, but was quick to be disbanded by the minimal sunlight.

Medic looked at Tracer, who was still rubbing at her eyes.

 _"I vas trying to tell you about ze harm of exposing yourself to sunlight too quick."_

She blinked her eyes, still feeling a bit disoriented, _"Ugh... noted."_

"Guys, look ahead." Scout pointed towards an airship, _"I think shadow-boy's in there."_

Heavy made his way towards the ship, revving up his minigun at a squad of Grunts that appeared from behind the vehicle.

"Doctor!" He barked out, the threatening sound of his barrel overshadowing his voice.

Medic adjusted his glasses and made a slight head turn towards his colleague... he was ready to kill. _"Excuse me you two, but zere is someone zat requires my profession."_ He hustled away towards Heavy, a luminous red beam attaching to his massive frame from the device in his hands.

Seconds later, rapid gunshots rung out in the air, and Heavy took this as a sign to join in. After all, miniguns had plenty of volume to add to a bullet-riddled atmosphere. The squad of Grunts that approached from behind the airship was in retreat, but from what?

"Back! Back!" One yelled out, firing back at something.

The Heavy however, had no intention of finding out what the Grunts were running away from, and this was proven true when he opened fire on the unsuspecting squad.

Tracer looked on at the violent scene, seeming to zone out for a bit as the bullets continued to fly out. The chaos that erupted from the minigun reminded her of something that she did not wish to remember...

 **~ _Flashback~_**

 _*She watched as fear seized her body; rendering her legs - and her chronal-accelerator - useless. The Bastion unit successfully stationed itself behind the small battalion of troops that she came with. The beaten-down individuals were huddled in-between piles of rubble and debris that the null sector had caused, and with only one way out of the cramped space, the troops had no hope of survival. Realizing she was much too late to stop the slaughter that would unfold in the following seconds, she closed her eyes... she heard yells... then the sound of heavy, murderous, **rapid** gunfire... and then, **nothing**...*_

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

Scout's voice seemed to bring Tracer back to reality. "Hey, you alright? You look like a ghost stole ya ice cream."

 _"Huh?"_ Tracer shook her head with a light giggle and turned to face him, "That made no sense, luv'."

"If that don't make sense, then the look on ya face don't make sense." He returned.

"What do you mean?" She asked, giving him a confused smile.

His smile dipped a little at her own ignorance, "Sweet Cheeks, you don't gotta act tough. There's something 'bout Heavy's minigun that scares ya... I mean, _I'm scared of it too, cause one time he almost killed me with it when I was pouring myself a bowl of some crunchies, but-"_

Tracer clamped his lips down with a pinch of her fingers, _"Shh!"_ She held a finger to her own lip as well, "You talk too much, Scout. And though I _love_ the sound of your voice, we gotta focus on more important matters," she let go of his lips and looked at him with hopeful eyes, _"understand?"_

He nodded, absolutely _captivated_ by those eyes of her's.

"Great!" She blinked away from him and pointed towards the airship, "Let's get this bloke, shall we?"

Scout nodded and clocked his scattergun, "Deal."

By the time Scout and Tracer caught up with Heavy and Medic, the squad of Grunts were dead; their armour tattered and banged up from a handheld minigun.

"Shadow man must be inside flying ship." Heavy said, slowly advancing towards the open cockpit.

"And if not?" Medic asked.

A few seconds without a response, and then he answered. _"Then we make killing time for others."_

Silence was about to fall on the 4 individuals until a pair of women began to make their way towards them. One was tall, sported a heavy suit of armour (the armour's seen better days), and was carrying a heavy assault rifle - but with no clip attached... She looked as if she was drafted fresh out of a war zone.

Scout and the others recognized her as '35'. Everyone, except Scout, was at ease by her appearance, but his focused guard was put down when he saw the second woman accompanying her.

She was much shorter than her accomplice, and instead of wearing armoured apparel, she wore a purple blouse instead (not to mention flats as well). Her raven-coloured hair was in a messy bun... _and her glasses were more crooked than usual._

He recognized her almost instantly.

 _"Miss Pauling?"_ Scout slowly took a step towards her, trying to scan her for any signs of visible damage. He couldn't find any, except for a couple scuffs on her sleeves and a tiny cut around her cheek. He stopped in his tracks. "You okay?"

Miss Pauling nodded, "Yeah... just a couple marks here and there... how about you and your colleagues?" She looked towards Heavy and Medic.

"Da. Black cloud was easy to find way out of." Heavy said.

"No signs of deterioration, frau Pauling." Medic said.

"Almost got killed inside that black cloud back there," Scout pointed towards it, which had spanned a great space over the rooftop, "but you know me," he chuckled lightly, _"_ _I'm hard to kill."_

Hearing that flirty laugh of his was almost like a breath of fresh air for Miss Pauling. She didn't realize how much she's missed it until now.

Scout continued, "We got out clean, and now we gotta take care of that scarecrow fella', or whatever his name was."

A tiny smile went upon Miss Pauling's face. "Glad to see that you're intact, Scout..." she cleared her throat and spoke to the group as a whole, "same goes for your colleagues, especially Scout's friend. Tracer. With the way she jumped into that cloud, I thought she was gonna die." She said.

"Well, your mercenary-mate is a good person." Tracer said, "It wouldn't be right to just _leave_ him inside there."

"How could anyone leave him inside there?" Miss Pauling asked. It was an innocent enough question, but it caused Tracer to respond as if it wasn't.

 _"People who don't have enough care to go in for themselves, obviously."_ Tracer answered. Miss Pauling, and a few others, namely Scout and Medic, raised a brow at Tracer's unnecessary response.

"Well that was _rude."_ Miss Pauling scoffed out, crossing her arms.

"My mistakes, luv'. I just had to speak out the truth." Tracer said, _"Sorry for being a saint."_

Heavy and Medic waited anxiously for Miss Pauling's comeback. '35' looked on in confusion. Miss Pauling was on the verge of retaliating until Scout intervened.

"Woah, woah, _sheesh ,"_ Scout gulped, unsure of how to react to Tracer's sassy response. "uhh, let's not get worked up now. We got someone we kinda need to take down-"

"Finally! Something I agree on!" '35', with slight annoyance in her tone, interrupted the group's conversation. "You cats can fight about the fish stick later! Can we just focus on taking these bastards down for now?" She pointed at The Heavy, "Me and the big guy can go in first, while you guys pour out from behind. That way we'll be taking the brunt force of whatever they got inside that hunk of junk." She explained, "Sound like a plan?"

Heavy and Medic nodded their heads at the plan.

"I ain't no _fish stick,_ but yeah, I'm game." Scout said.

 _"... and I'm not a 'saint', but at least I'm in control of myself,"_ Miss Pauling said, throwing slight shade at Tracer.

Tracer ignored her.

"Foolproof plan as always, '35'." Tracer said, an innocent smile on her face, completely ignorant of the scene she had just caused between herself and Miss Pauling.

'35' rolled her eyes, "At least I got a plan." She shot back, "Now stop being sarcastic and follow through, Tracer."

"It boggles me as to why you're not a major yet, '35'." Tracer replied, "You heard the lady! Let's put an end to whatever's in there! Extra points if it's our old pal, Reaper!"

Heavy nodded in agreement, "Da," he turned his head towards Medic, "Doctor, give heals to strong woman."

The Medic complied, and with that, both Heavy and '35' made their way towards the idle dropship ahead... except, it wasn't really _idle_ anymore.

The airship began to hover from below, and the docks were quickly being closed. Scout could see a dark figure manned in the front of the vehicle, and he quickly recognized the figure as Reaper.

"WE GOTTA STOP THAT THING!" He yelled out. He ran towards the dropship that was slowly taking off. He was a couple steps away and at his current pace, he wouldn't be able to catch up with it in time. He pushed himself to run as fast as he could, so he could at least grab onto the exterior of it if he jumped.

And he did.

Tracer tried to catch up with him, but he had a clear running start. She couldn't do anything but watch as he dangled from the side of the vehicle.

"Shoot it down! Be careful of your aim!" She yelled.

While Heavy, Miss Pauling and the rest of Tracer's teammates were busy shooting at the damaged airship, Scout was holding onto it for dear life. He was lucky that it wasn't in prime condition, or else he would've abandoned his idea long ago.

He wanted to shoot his way inside the cockpit, but that was difficult considering where he was.

 _"Crap, crap, crap!"_ Scout could feel the wind taking him off of the hull. He willed himself closer to the windshield of the airship, and what he saw inside definitely confirmed his suspicions.

It was Reaper - in a worsened state. The shadows around his figure seemed to dull down, and his shotguns were nowhere to be seen. This made no difference to Scout, because he was going to kill the already dead-man regardless.

 _"I'm gonna kick your ass! You hear me?!"_ He yelled.

2 Shotguns quickly materialized in the hands of Reaper.

 _" **Try me.** "_

He wasn't sure if Reaper heard him, but what he was sure of was that he wasn't going to stick around for long with 2 barrels pointed at him.

As if the airship was on par with his instincts, the hull quickly hobbled and tilted side to side because of the fire that it was receiving from ground. Scout almost fell off completely, but as he lost grip, he managed to grab onto the tip of a mounted turret with a single hand. His fingers felt like they were about to fall off. He was hanging by a thick thread, and his chances weren't looking too good.

Scout took a deep breath and tightened his hold around the airship's turret.

 _"Whatever you do, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..."_ he took a peak at the ground below him and panic quickly ensued him.

"AHH! HOLY SHIT!" His legs dangled in the air as he was a couple hundred feet off the ground. He wasn't sure if he was getting closer, or further away from the ground because of how wobbly the airship was. All he knew was that he had to find a way to get back on ground.

As he dangled from the bottom of the airship, he was provided a good bird's eye view of the battlefield below.

Scout could see dark smoke vaporizing and floating away from the rooftop. The big black mist was lighter than before, and there were many more dropships that were scattered around the area.

Was this the last sight that Scout would have before death? A view of battle, and its chaos that it could bring to land? A view of Talon forces overwhelming his fellow mercenaries and the squad that was assembled with Tracer? A view of a flying man, rapidly approaching an airship, which shouldn't have even been possible in the first place...

 _Wait, **what?**_

Scout caught sight of a familiar mercenary soaring through the air. The red trenchcoat, the heavy boots, and the stupid-looking bucket helmet that clouded his vision just helped him confirm his assumptions. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"SOLDIER?! WHAT THE HELL?!" His eyes did not deceive.

It was Soldier, the mercenary that he hasn't seen along with the others.

And what a debut for him!

The Soldier, rocket launcher in one hand and a shovel in the other, successfully landed right on top of the airship. Scout couldn't see any of what was happening above him, but if he knew Soldier, he knew that he wasn't going to be _mindful_ of the destruction that was bound to arrive.

And Soldier was following through with it all too well.

Scout tried to turn his head so he could get a better view of what the patriotic mercenary was planning to do, but the position he was in wouldn't allow such an action to be completed. Unsurprisingly, he was in even more panic than before.

And for good reason. A frightening sound of impact entered the air, and the ship instantly buckled downwards. The violent change of direction almost caused Scout to flung right off the turret, but he still managed to keep his grip. He looked down, and saw that the ground was getting closer and closer with every second that passed.

 _"Ah crap!"_

The crashing ship was approaching an area that was surrounded by trees and nature, some ways aside from the raging battle that was still going on.

Scout could abandon ship right now and rely on his double jump to negate the fall damage, but in a situation as chaotic as this, he couldn't think straight.

Instead, he braced for impact, and the sounds he's heard- as a matter of fact- the **only** sound that made way to him as the airship spiralled towards the ground, was the maniacal, unstable, and uncontrollable laughter of The Soldier. And whenever he heard laughter as chaotic as his, he just _knew_ that situations would be in complete anarchy.

 ** _X_**

 **... so, first off, let me get this out the way...**

 **I know it's been a long time since an update. 7 _months_? Goodness. But please understand that so much things just got in the way of me keeping faithful to this story. Here's a short list of what prevented me from updating:**

 **1\. 2nd semester started (I succumbed to doing what normal teenagers do on the last months of high school, took up a lot of my time)**

 **2\. School got in the way.**

 **3\. Socializing.**

 **4\. A Job.**

 **5\. Video Games.**

 **6\. Poorly regulated focus.**

 **7\. Lack of motivation.**

 **8\. College preparations.**

 **9\. Unwillingness to write in the genre of 'Action'.**

 **10. Life.**

 **Those were the main factors that postponed me for so long, because I can't stay on top of my updates when compared to my Grade 10 summer. I had nothing but time on my hands, but that changed once Grade 12 hit** **.**

 **Reason #9 was a major setback too. I find myself quickly losing interest whenever I write scenes related to quick 'action'... cause that's not _me,_ you know? Writing action-packed scenes is not me. And it's worse, because it's completely my fault, because I forced myself in a position to write paragraphs upon paragraphs on something that I consider not to be my area of attraction. I'm not saying that's the only factor that held me back from updating this story, cuz I have 9 other factors that I listed above, but that was one big reason.**

 **Besides, my hand is always itching to write lemon and other 'romancey' scenes between these two, and the fact that I can't really advance the story without writing 'action' first, is what kills my mood! BUT I'M DOING IT ANYWAYS!**

 **I'm so sorry for keeping you guys in the dark for so long, but bare with me, because it's getting to that point where I'm gonna have to prioritize shit over other shit now... I know, I know.**

 **I hate getting old too. I'm an adult now, and I gotta follow through with the cycle.**

 **Fuck.**

 **Anyways, it's been 2** ** _years_** **since I created this story, and it's been 2 years since I hopped on this ship...**

 **Wow.**

 **Originally, I wanted to update this story as a sort of celebration for reaching 2 years, but I wasn't up to the task. And that speaks volumes in my opinion, of my current motivation for this story.**

 **But despite all of this, and all my shortcomings... I still can't believe that some of you guys actually keep up and follow with the story. Like, accounts that supported me from day 1 of this story still follow and leave reviews on the chapters I post... even on my other stories too. I could've never seen this coming. And considering it's only been a handful of chapters I released since last year, and people still have the time to dedicate to this story?!**

 **You guys are awesome, the loyalty in all of you people that still keep up with this story is just...** **crazy** **. Thank you.**

 **And I did make a promise to actually finish this story, and I'll let you guys know that I am fully intent on following through with that promise. I _will_ finish this story... just give me some time, and I'll get there... _eventually._**

 **In the meantime, I'm trying to ensure that I keep myself entertained with writing, whether that be by creating new ideas and adding it to the ship, or updating my other stories - I'll try not to stray away from abandoning this cute ship.**

 **And thank you guys for remaining so loyal, I cannot stress it enough. Seriously. I hope I can deliver on finishing this story for you guys, cause y'all deserve it. Y'all be more loyal than a marriage, no cap!**


End file.
